Metal Slugopedia
by Soldier of the Future
Summary: Seven wars have passed and throughout the years, classified intelligence collected over the battles have finally been published in an in-depth encyclopedia format for those who are interested in learning more. From the very First Rebellion War all the way to the future battles fought by Marco Rossi's descendants, they're all here.
1. Introduction

**Metal Slugopedia**

**Version 4.1**

**A fan-made encyclopedia based on the Metal Slug universe**

**By: Soldier of the Future**

* * *

Come right in! It seems you've stumbled into one of my newer stories, so I offer my most sincere welcome for your visit. Since you're here anyways, why not take a seat and see what I have in store for you?

Metal Slug has always been a game that has kept itself in a special place within my heart and memories, but alas, the fact it is rather underrated and somewhat dead has kept it from being prominent in the general arena of video gaming. While I've done a small number of fics based on the games (along with some fanmade content, including a partial collaboration story with a friend of mines on this site) the larger ones died off, mainly because I didn't have enough inspiration, excitement, and the necessary writing skills to continue what I started. Shame, too...as I had a lot planned for the stories. The primary stories I had planned (Guerrilla Wars and Apocalypse Sky) along with a close friend may have been discontinued, but I haven't forgotten about them. Still, I felt a great amount of debt owed for the discontinuation of those stories, and I had to make up for those lost stories somehow.

This is how I'll make up for my dead Metal Slug works that have been confirmed as KIA since 2012: an in-depth encyclopedia of all the content, knowledge, and trivia that you'll need to learn before you set off as a one-man/woman army against entire legions of the Rebellion Army, Amadeus Syndicate, Ptolemaic Army, Future Rebels, Mars People, you name it...

The beauty of the Metal Slug games is that there is very little actual lore - if any to begin with - provided by the creators of the games. If I recall, the only storyline that was offered was via the brief introductions that they'd provide in the manuals for the home console versions - and the majority of these games never saw an international release outside of Asia, so your best source for an actual backstory were from fan sites that would be generous enough to provide a translation. In the arcade, the whole premise could be boiled down to this: throw in a quarter, watch a quick tutorial, and blast away until either you or the arcade cabinet's buttons give in. This meant that it was usually up to the players themselves to make their own story as they shot their way through the rebel-infested levels with their trusty heavy machine guns and rocket launchers while trying to stay alive on this perilous journey. The possibilities were definitely limitless. And let's not forget the replayability level of each installment!

This will be my personal contribution and gift to the Metal Slug Fanfiction Archive, as there are no dedicated and long-term projects that have been submitted to it. I'll do my best to include secret areas in the lore too. But there are some that are just hard to remember; the ones from Metal Slug 7/XX, in particular, are notoriously difficult to find and recall at the same time.

If you're reading this MegaAuthor, hats off to you. You've supported me throughout my Metal Slug fics, so you get a special mention for the creation of this pseudo-encyclopedia. As a result, fanmade lore (customized characters, vehicles, weaponry, enemies, missions, etc.) will make appearances here too, but they will not detract the primary story itself - their purpose will be to reinforce this story with more content, and it's very likely that SNK developed the games with this in mind: let our imaginations and minds exercise themselves. I'm sure we all invented our own content at some point of time with our imaginations, one way or another.

This project initially started out as nothing more than a general overview of the main Metal Slug games. I honestly did not believe that it would get this far - at most, I expected it to be nothing more than a simplified strategy guide with a bare-bones rundown of what you should expect from a typical playthrough. But as the months passed, it has transformed into a fairly large-sized encyclopedia jam-packed with loads of chapters worth of content that'll surely make your heart race as you read through them.

So are you ready to roll out for one big slaughter fest? Lock and load, and may Marco Rossi, Tarma Roving, Eri Kasamoto, Fiolina Germi, and a whole new cast of combatants guide you in your eternal battle against the tyranny of General Donald Morden and his fanatical subordinates on every front in a series of neverending battles and conflicts.

Do note that this encyclopedia will be continuously revised, as I reread this myself and add any tidbits or correct any errors that I might have overlooked. As time goes on, I will consider adding more content, such as the Classified Missions and Documents subsections (for one thing, I have established enough classified missions to equal the amount of Metal Slug games released to date, and that number will be surpassed very soon!). I will update this periodically from time to time if I have something new; but if I spot a mistake or you happen to catch a glimpse of one, expect it to be corrected within a personal message's notice.

_I have been receiving plenty of complaints in regards to the timeline. Unless SNK Playmore officially releases a rundown of it, I will not change it (the wiki does not count as an official source). The only official source I have is the Metal Slug Anthology manual for the PSP, and nowhere does it say that Metal Slug 6 takes place after Metal Slug 3, Metal Slug 4 takes place after 6, and so on. From now on, I will no longer reply to any reviews/messages that question this. It's like the Legend of Zelda timeline: there is no direct and surefire answer. For those who want to know how much I care about this, the author that helped me with this has declared Metal Slug 5 to be nonexistent in his own universe._

_Metal Slug has never placed great emphasis on a timeline, and I don't either. Don't like it? Don't complain. Write a letter to SNK Playmore, make your own encyclopedia, or throw your computer out the window in frustration. Pleasing everyone is impossible, and I certainly won't do so just because of someone isn't happy with something trivial._

Now that's over with, enjoy this database! I had a real blast making this (even more so when this project of mine actually ended up as a complete, finished, and polished product in contrast to my other long-term fic projects), and I hope you'll feel the same way reading it.

Version changes - there's just too many to name as I've constantly updated this over its lifetime (detailing every one of them would be impossible, as some changes could be minor as fixing a grammatical error or something as big as adding an entire chapter's worth of content), but here's a rough outline.

**Prior Versions**: Stories of the main games began.  
**Version 1.0**: Basic intended schematic for story (Metal Slug 1-7/XX) completed.  
**Version 1.1**: Added main characters.  
**Version 1.2**: Added weapons and vehicles.  
**Version 1.3**: Added enemies and hazards of the battlefield.  
**Version 1.4**: Classified Mission 'Might of the Marines' and 'The Elimination of EXALT' added.  
**Version 1.5**: Classified Mission 'The Hunt for Rugal Bernstein' added.  
**Version 1.6**: Classified Mission 'Omens of the Future' added. Encyclopedia is considered to be completed.  
**Version 1.7**: Classified Weapons added.  
**Version 1.8**: Classified Vehicles added.  
**Version 1.9**: Classified Factions added.  
**Version 2.0**: Classified Mission 'Vortexes of Time' is added. Encyclopedia is considered to be complete at this point, though updates continue to be released.  
**Version 2.1**: Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle, M16 Mk. IV Heavy Assault Rifle, and XSG-13 'Executioner' Automatic Shotgun added to Classified Weapons and Equipment. Added Wraith Main Battle Tank and Ironside Mammoth Tank to Classified Vehicles.  
**Version 2.2**: Plasma Rifle and Titan Armor added to Classified Weapons and Equipment. Added Lockdown MLRS, Shockwave Hovertank, and Aurora Alpha Strike Bomber to Classified Vehicles.  
**Version 2.3**: Added SV-002 Police Slug and AP Marksman to Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment, and Classified Weapons and Equipment, respectively.  
**Version 2.4**: Added F-44XL Stormchild All-Weather Air Superiority Fighter to Classified Vehicles.  
**Version 2.5**: Characters Minami 'Mimi' Nakao and Alyssa Melchiott added to the United States Marines category. Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment section is also updated to reflect on these new additions.  
**Version 2.6**: Modified the Ithaca 37 with some new additions and a new name (Ithaca 37 'Vindicator') and added the FGM-150 Lancer Heavy Missile to Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment. Flynn 'Mack' Taggart's profile is also edited to reflect this change.  
**Version 2.7**: Plasma Cannon renamed to CABAL Plasma Cannon. The Dark Matter BFG10K weapon is added to the Classified Weapons and Equipment category.  
**Version 2.8**: Classified Mission 'Valkyria Chronicles' added; title had to be changed due to character limit. Original name was intended to be 'Chronicles of the Valkyrias'. Cyber Afrit and Valkyria added to part one of Classified Factions. Desolator Wave Cannon and Spear of the Valkyria added to Classified Weapons and Equipment category. Removed LaserKraftWerk due to inconsistency reasons.  
**Version 2.9**: Added 'Demonic Forces of Hell' to part 2 of Classified Factions and Wolverine Mechanized Power Walker to Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment. Performed cleanup across the entire story to make lore more consistent. Sentinel-Class Mammoth Tank's weaponry is adjusted for balancing reasons.  
**Version 3.0**: United States Experimental Forces (USEF) Storm Rifle and MAG Cannon added to the Classified Weapons and Equipment category. Mastodon Behemoth Tank added to the Classified Vehicles category. Adepts added to first part of Classified Factions.  
**Version 3.1**: B-52 Stratofortress and Terror Drone added to part 2 of Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment. HK-360 Falcon 'Terminator' Drone added to Classified Vehicles. Infernal Arch-Dragon, Fallen Valkyria, and Gatewatcher added to 'Demonic Forces of Hell' in part 2 of Classified Factions.  
**Version 3.2**: Classified Mission 'Demon Eclipse' added. Adept 01 Adam, Adept 02 Dean, and Adept 03 Sarah added to Classified Characters. STG-88 Assault Rifle and MG-84 Leichenfaust added to Classified Weapons and Equipment category. Valkyrian Dragon, Thermobaric M1 Abrams, and Future Tank X-3 added to Classified Vehicles.  
**Version 3.3**: Final portion of 'Demon Eclipse' added. Double-Barreled 10-Gauge 'Ravager' Shotgun, Atchisson AA-12 'Devastator' Assault Shotgun, and Valkyrian Rune Sword added to Classified Weapons and Equipment category. Basilisk Airborne Warship, Pteranodon Aerial Fortress, and Psychic Dominator added to Classified Vehicles.  
**Version 3.4**: Added F-15E Strike Eagle and Grizzly Tank Destroyer to part 2 of Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment. Added Horten HO-550 Batplane, Overlord Tank, Spectre MLRS, Hunter Drone Carrier, and Yamato-Class Mk. III Battleship to Classified Vehicles.  
**Version 3.5:** Added Mauser Karabiner 98k Bolt-Action Rifle and M2 Browning Heavy Machine Gun to part 1 of Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment. Added Dragon Fangs Chainsaw, Valkyrian Knight Armor, and Vanguard Shield to Classified Weapons and Equipment. Added 'Valkyria' to part 1 of Classified Factions. Added Armored Bull Demon and Titan to 'Demonic Forces of Hell' category in part 2 of Classified Factions. Added Atsuko Nakagawa to Classified Characters.  
**Version 3.6:** Added Megalodon Avatar Warmech, Alanqa-Class Harbinger Gunship, Iron Dragon, and UAC 'Odin' Satellite Cannon to Classified Vehicles. Added General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart to Classified Characters. Added The Foundation and Cloning Vats to 'Bioroid' category in part 1 of Classified Factions.  
**Version 3.7: **Added Kampfpistole and UAC Delta-12 Chaingun to Classified Weapons and Equipment. Added Kamov Ka-50 Wolfhound Gunship to Classified Vehicles. Added Soviet Psychic Corps to part 2 of Classified Factions. Added Rugal Bernstein, Libra, and Huang 'Yunru' Lingyin to Classified Characters. Classified Mission 'The Paranormal Equation' added.  
**Version 3.8:** Added Yuriko Matsui to Classified Characters. Added Plasma Lancer to Classified Weapons and Equipment. Added M2 Deimos Tank, Aegis Cruiser, and Thor-Class Battleship to Classified Vehicles. Removed Hydra Slug for inconsistency reasons. Added Penta-Devil God Dragon to 'Demonic Forces of Hell' category in part 2 of Classified Factions.  
**Version 3.9:** Added Praetor Suit, K-Series Tungsten Pile Bunker Gauntlet, and Q-Series Ionic Railgun Accelerator Cannon to Classified Weapons and Equipment. Added Adept Berserker and Adept Archangel to 'Adept' in part 1 of Classified Factions. Added Blackwatch to 'United States Liberation Army/Experimental Forces' in part 2 of Classified Factions.  
**Version 4.0:** Added Colt M1911 and Mosin-Nagant Rifle, High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (HMMWV/Humvee) and Technical to Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment. Added 'Bloody Valkyria' and updated 'Doom Slayer' to 'Valkyria' category in part 1 of Classified Factions. Added Dragonslayer Cannon to Classified Weapons and Equipment.  
**Version 4.1:** Added Sturmtiger War Tank, Kirov Airship, Centurion Emperor Walker, and Musashi Mk. II Yamato-Class Battleship to Classified Vehicles. Added Lenneth and Robert 'Sledge' Cross to Classified Characters.

* * *

**So what's included in this encyclopedia? Here's a basic rundown of all the chapters.**

Introduction \- You are here (duh). Be sure to check here for the latest lowdown on new updates, as they will be posted here first.

Metal Slug: Story and Levels - The game that started it all. Bring a halt to the madman known as General Donald Morden and his demented fantasy for the establishment of a new world order.

Metal Slug 2/X: Story and Levels - Fight the Rebellion Army and their mysteriously newfound allies that have rearmed them for another war. It appears that humankind is not alone in the universe after all...

Metal Slug 3: Story and Levels - Deliver the finishing blows to what remained of the Rebellion Army since the second war, but what about those new allies of theirs from the last war? The answers must be sought out.

Metal Slug 4: Story and Levels - Impede a potential holocaust caused by the devastating White Baby Plague computer virus, manufactured by a self-proclaimed genius only known as Amadeus.

Metal Slug 5: Story and Levels - Stop the enigmatic Ptolemaic Army and their plans to pilfer our SV-001 tanks.

Metal Slug 6: Story and Levels - Thought the Martians were the only sources of intelligent (and hostile) life beyond our atmosphere? Think again.

Metal Slug 7/XX: Story and Levels - An omen from the future is buried in the scraps of an offshore dump site.

Friends, Foes, and Factions (canon and customs included, two parts) - In-depth character biographies and organization guides are all here.

Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment (both canon and custom content included, two parts) - Your ultimate handbook to the Regular Army's (and their allies) devastating arsenal of machine guns, rocket launchers, tanks, armored mechs, and much more.

Enemies (both canon and custom content included, three parts) - All the informative details that you will need to know for the adversaries, ranging from the basic Rebellion grunt to the fearsome Future Rebellion Army Tesla Trooper, that you'll come across on the battlefield.

Hazards of the Battlefield - From the many deaths that your soldiers might suffer to endless pits of pools and corrosive acids, they are all detailed here.

Classified Missions - Having only been declassified and authorized for general release recently, these files contain information regarding highly clandestine missions detailing unique and unconventional threats. As these files are still sensitive documents, proceed to read at your own caution.

_Might of the Marines_ \- Battle the Rebellion Army's elite Paranormal Division forces with two surviving Marines as they attempt to prevent a hostile takeover of Europe and a literal Hell on Earth.

_The Elimination of EXALT_ \- Field two of the finest experimental soldiers of the UNSOC against the enigmatic EXALT while unraveling their nefarious plots against the world and its governments.

_The Hunt for Rugal Bernstein_ \- An enemy far more dangerous than General Morden has surfaced. The Ikari Warriors will be the counter. Are you prepared to lead them into the battle?

_Omens of the Future War_ \- The future is closer than you think, and even more so when the legacy of Amadeus marches on. Prepare for the ultimate battle against the perfect enemy of humankind.

Classified Documents (multiple parts) - There are just some combatants and inventions that were never meant to see the light of day on the battlefield. At least until it was necessary to bring them into the arena of war against impossible odds. Within this file contains some of the most devastating equipment ever spawned on the face of the Earth - by both friend and foe.

_Classified Weapons and Equipment _\- Could not get enough satisfaction with the conventional weapons? You'll find the weapons of tomorrow that will surely satiate your desire to initiate maximum carnage and destruction with the pull of a trigger right here.

_Classified Vehicles _\- Witness the world's greatest technological achievements of military science, in the form of vehicles beyond your wildest imagination, in this chapter.

_Classified Characters _\- Even though the older veterans have either passed on or retired from the battlefield, you're never alone in this desolate world. Team up (or even go against) with new faces - including those that are anything but human and are gifted with terrifying new talents - as a dark future looms upon the Earth.

_Classified Factions _(two parts) - Humanity is constantly evolving to fight new dangers, and so do their allies and adversaries...

_Classified Mission: Valkyria Chronicles _\- When wars can't be won the conventional way against an enemy, turning to unlikely allies is usually the solution.

_Classified Mission: Vortexes of Time_ \- Sometimes the only choice to alter the course of defeat is to change the path of history itself, especially when the possibility of virtual annihilation of humanity is all but a dawning prospect.

_Classified Mission: Demon Eclipse_ (four episodes divided into two parts) - The road to Hell is paved with good intentions, and the Chronosphere program is an example of this saying that will be forever engraved into humanity's bloodstained history. Travel beyond the boundaries of our universe here.

_Classified Mission: The Paranormal Equation_ \- An altered timeline has morphed the Rebellion Army's elite force into a superpower. Lead them on a notorious campaign against everyone who opposes hem to make the Fourth Reich and an actual Hell on Earth a reality.

Epilogue \- Peace forever.


	2. Metal Slug: Story and Levels

**Metal Slug: Story and Levels**

As the Cold War came to an end and a new millennium dawned upon mankind, the old rivalry between two superpower states was no longer the prevalent headline that always made the evening news; it was the rise of terrorism from rogue states, separatist groups, and extremists that would flood the newspaper headlines at least once a month. One of these notable events was the Central Park bombing in the year 2020 that claimed the life of General Donald Morden's son.

The bombing could have easily been prevented if it was not for the corruption that poisoned the general command structure of the Regular Army. Angered with the incompetence of his former superiors and distraught with the death of his only child, Morden disappeared from public view, and the world remained quiet for the next eight or so years.

Everything changed with the year of 2028 A.D. of the human calendar. An unknown military power with immeasurable amounts of manpower, materiel, and equipment surfaces from across the world and launches an all-out attack on the Regular Army, a military force that descended from the now defunct peacekeeper forces of the United Nations. Within a timespan of 48 hours, the Regulars had suffered at least 30% casualties on all fronts. The gestures of defense from the Regular Army has been all but met with utter failure, as the rampant corruption that plagued the UN military branch had discredited the possibility of such an attack occurring. Using advanced hardware that easily dwarfed the meager troop numbers of the Regular Army, the invaders were able to push through the latter's defense lines and into their cities and strongholds with unprecedented brutality and might.

Ragtag resistance groups formed from surviving members of the Regular Army were quickly formulated after their higher-ups were killed off, defected, or captured. However, these proved to be of little use against the advancing might of the mysterious attackers, later identified to be the Rebellion Army led by none other than General Donald Morden, the one Regular Army General that had deserted from his position several years after the Central Park bombing.

Feeling prideful of his imminent victory over his hated foes that were involved in the death of his son, the tyrannical General launched an all-out attack on the pride of the strongest country in the world of that time: Washington DC, the capital of the United States. By severing the head of the eagle, he had hoped to force the rest of the world to capitulate via deteriorating their morale. The US Army assigned to defend one of the last free bastions on Earth was quickly crushed and the President would have met a swift end to Morden's army of fanatics...but the timely intervention of Tarma Roving, a Regular Army soldier, saved the head of state before driving out the remaining Rebellion soldiers that had encroached upon the capital.

Morden was not disturbed at the least by this setback. He had already seized points of strategic importance and value across the world, and the Regular Army had devolved from a credible threat to a decrepit enemy of trivial matters. Hoping to put a swift and decisive end to the war, he announced that the entire planet would belong to him in a timespan of 170 hours. However, surrender was the last thing that was on the mind of the Regular soldiers that had managed to survive the onslaught.

Elsewhere in the world in an undisclosed location, a technical expertise team composing of surviving soldiers, scientists, technicians, engineers, and civilians alike crafted a clandestine plan to bring the battle to the Rebellion armies themselves: the development of the SV-001 tank, codenamed the "Metal Slug", would be used to turn the tide of the war. Equipped with a powerful 12.7mm Vulcan cannon and a modifiable 125mm armor-piercing cannon, these cheaply-produced tanks, despite their fragility in contrast to other contemporary main battle tanks of their time, would be able to counter Morden's superiority of numbers via sheer, overwhelming firepower.

Unfortunately, Morden's troops were able to discover the stronghold from which the tanks were being developed and constructed in. Realizing the threat of these Metal Slug combat vehicles, he directed his troops to launch an attack on the poorly-defended facility that were assembling these next-generation machines. The resistance was crushed, and all the SV-001s were either destroyed or captured. Content with the last bastions of the Regular Army eliminated, he prepared for the final maneuvers of his campaign: eliminating the last resistance cells that continued to oppose him.

As the Regular Army is brought to its knees, Marco Rossi, a commando from the Peregrine Falcon special forces unit, decides to muster what remained of the military he fought for and launched his own one-squad war against the Rebellion. In spite of his initial successes, all of his squadmates were eventually killed off one by one, save for Tarma who eventually joined up with him. Scattered and woefully under-equipped, both men had no choice but execute one last desperate assault in their mission to put an end to General Morden's madness, all the while liberating any surviving prisoners of war along the way.

In spite of the odds stacked against them, Marco and Tarma proceed with their plan of saving the future. It was time to make the impossible possible, or die trying.

* * *

**Mission 1: Cambodian Jungles, Southeast Asia: **Knowing that their best way of initiating their first successful counterattacks was to strike at the lesser defended areas, Marco and Tarma will execute their first operation deep into the Cambodian jungles where a small Rebellion outpost is situated. We believe that they plan to use this front as a staging point for the eventual invasion of Oceania, as Australia and New Zealand are among the last few countries that have yet to fall into Rebellion control. This must be prevented at all costs. Intelligence from the Regular Army's intelligence division, the SPARROWS, has confirmed the presence of a crashed heavy bomber/aerial fortress codenamed the 'Tetsuyuki' that had gone down a few months ago from anti-aircraft fire. Wasting nothing on hand, the Rebellion troops have transformed it into a makeshift blockade and compound, using the still-functioning prototype laser howitzer cannon as a weapon against any approaching Regular Forces. Several Metal Slugs have been confirmed to have been brought into the area by the rebels, and it is imperative that the two commandos retrieve and/or destroy them at any cost.

**Mission 2: Hamburg, Germany:** Destruction of the grounded Tetsuyuki has not only eradicated their ability to invade Oceania, but it has also granted us a valuable piece of intelligence: the still-intact navigation computer that survived the initial crash. SPARROWS has decoded the hardware and learned that General Donald Morden is currently in the the city of Hamburg for a routine ceremony as a result of the recent (and flawless) capture of the city. Rebellion presence is strong, although the train station is only lightly guarded with modest numbers mainly composing of rebel grenadiers and riflemen. This is a perfect opportunity for Marco and Tarma to infiltrate the city and capture the madman; doing so would mean that all Rebellion forces across the world would have to surrender. The inner sanctums of the city are heavily guarded; there is a presence of a rail-mounted artillery cannon and a nearby airfield that contains an unknown model of aircraft. Both commandos should take extreme precaution as they enter the city, for the Rebellion forces will be put on high alert once they realize they are under attack. Stealth is a key factor; should the alarm be raised, it is likely that they will escort Donald Morden out of the city on a moment's notice.

**Mission 3: Kathehirt Valley, Germany:** Just as the surviving Regular Army officials had suspected, General Donald Morden was airlifted out of the city and while his personal transport was shot down by a combined force of Metal Slugs and Interceptors, a timely rescue by the Rebellion Air Force has allowed him to escape cleanly from capture. Intelligence has noted that his rescuers had flown to the snowy mountains just north of Hamburg; the Regular Army happened to have a small contingent of troops and armor in the area, and have already begun the assault. Upon arrival, a large hangar of Rebellion tanks have been discovered to be stored in this region. It is imperative for this motor pool to be destroyed and buried under the mountains forever, for doing so will severely diminish their access to armored reinforcements. The path into the mountains will be a treacherous one, as the Rebellion Army has prepared several ambushes in the form of snipers, bazooka infantry, grenadiers, attack helicopters, and tanks. Even the Rebellion's own ace in the hole, the bloodthirsty and battle-hardened commando known as Allen O'Neil has been rumored to be in the area and waiting for the two Regular commandos himself. Marco and Tarma must not falter in spite of these impossible odds.

**Mission 4: Ridge 256, Germany: **Destruction of the Rebellion tank cache has severely dampened the enemy's ability to launch further armored counteroffensives in the European Theater. The survivors from the Regular commandos' rampage have fled to this region composed of fortified mountains, mainly composing of immobile turrets, tanks, artillery, and supporting infantry. The area is highly hazardous, and both Marco and Tarma will have to make use of the trenches and high ground that Morden's men have so conveniently provided them with. The presence of captured Metal Slugs will also greatly assist our heroes in their endeavor to eliminate the rebels that have dug themselves in. Two prototype heavy tanks are hypothesized to have been stationed somewhere in the deeper ends of the ridge; it would be ideal if both commandos would find some way to destroy the working models before the Rebellion Army are able to use the prototypes as a blueprint for mass production. The taking of Ridge 256 will also ensure the liberation of Germany.

**Mission 5: Gerhardt City, Italy:** Germany has been freed from the brutal grasp of Rebellion occupation thanks to the combined efforts of Marco and Tarma. Their next objective is to move in to one of the more occupied cities in neighboring countries where Rebellion troops have established a heavy presence. The occupies must be expunged if one of the larger cities of Italy is to be liberated from the iron grip of General Morden and his fanatical men. Fierce urban fighting is to be expected; bazooka infantry and snipers are strategically placed on various balconies across the city, armored vehicles frequently patrol the streets, while aircraft make constant passes over the city. The presence of fanatic infantry has also been confirmed; these men will fearlessly leap onto any unsuspecting forces with a bomb-laden vest and a combat knife, spelling doom for most conventional infantry and vehicles. Should the Iron Nokana combat vehicle located close to the harbor of the city be defeated, the city will be liberated and it will open a path to our final destination: Morden's European Headquarters.

**Mission 6: Straits of Traven, the Mediterranean Coastline:** As the majority of the European front crumbles around him, General Morden has retreated to his last stronghold in the Mediterranean coastline at the southern tip of Italy: a titanic naval complex where the majority of the Rebellion Navy's vessels are built, stored, resupplied, and repaired at. The importance of this mission's success is all but apparent; the Regular Army is transferring all of their recovered Metal Slug SV-001s for this battle, along with a ballistic missile submarine that will cast decisive strikes against vital Rebellion defensive positions. The nature of the attack has also left the Rebellion Army complacent; they had not expected the ambush, but their troop numbers are not to be underestimated with, so be prepared for a bloody battle. The mastermind behind the attack on the Regular Army and the subjugation of the entire world is finally within our reach; should we be able to best his elite guard and reach the hangar complexes that he has currently sheltered himself in, we will be able to bring a swift end to this war that has cost far too many innocent lives. We are certain that Morden will not surrender without a fight, as satellite surveillance has shown him arming up for the eventual confrontation. But should Marco and Tarma fail, all of their struggles up until now will be for naught. Victory must be achieved at any cost. Good luck, soldiers.


	3. Metal Slug 2 and X: Story and Levels

**Metal Slug 2/X: Story and Levels**

General Morden's defeat at the hands of Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving was a truly decisive victory that was celebrated all across the world. Both soldiers became living legends overnight as Rebellion troops surrendered on all fronts upon hearing their glorious leader fall under the two Regular commandos' heavy machine gun fire. Morden managed to survive the battle (miraculously, but he managed to do so somehow), but he was unable to escape; he was immediately transferred to a maximum security prison in an undisclosed location as he awaited for his trial for the crimes against humanity he perpetrated with his insurrection. As peace began to settle over the world, the Regular Army has taken steps to prevent such an incursion from ever occurring ever again.

A new commando program was initiated, using the experience that Marco and Tarma both garnered during their personal war against the Rebellion Army. A multinational force of soldiers would be created from this project, and recruits will be selectively handpicked from all the possible military organizations on the planet.

Weeks before his trial was due, a mysterious break-in at the penitentiary allowed the madman to escape once again to whereabouts unknown. Much to the puzzlement of Regular Army officials, they were unable to identify who exactly the perpetrators were for the breakout. However, further events such as human abductions and sightings of unidentified objects across the world only add to the mystery of the unexplained. To make matters worse, petty separatist cells such as the Arabian Warlords have sworn their allegiance with the rebels! This means our fronts will be divided as we have to allocate our resources to combat the varying threats.

Realizing that the Peregrine Falcon commandos alone would not be enough, the SPARROWS intelligence unit commission two of their finest soldiers to assist them in the upcoming operation: Staff Sergeant Eri Kasamoto and Sergeant Major Fiolina Germi. Two additional soldiers from the United States Marines were also called upon for enlistment, but a last minute denial from the commanders meant that the extra manpower was not going to be available. Welcoming their new teammates, Marco and Tarma proceed to begin their mission as they are parachuted into the Arabian Desert, where the local revolutionaries have aligned themselves with the recently-resurrected Rebellion Army to help in their crusade against the Regular Army. This campaign will also allow us to field-test several new Metal Slug vehicles that the Regular Army has incorporated into its arsenal, such as the Slug Flyer and Slugnoid.

It is this one mission that would serve to provide the answer to the one question that stood the test of time. It was proof that mankind was not alone in the universe after all...

_*From now on, the mission descriptions will describe the reader as if they are an advising member of the squad (or you can imagine yourself to be a main character, since that's what the Metal Slug games always has been). This makes the mission descriptions far more realistic and easier to write._

* * *

**Mission 1: Arabian Desert, Saudi Arabia:** The Peregrine Falcon and SPARROWS commandos will be airdropped in the middle of the desert somewhere in Saudi Arabia; direct insertion is not possible due to concentrated anti-air ordnance that is somehow coming from a restaurant's ornamental towers. From their drop-off point, they will make their way into a local village that is now the headquarters of a local revolutionary cell. The local Arabian cell is led by a charismatic (and somewhat comedic) warlord known as Abul Abbas. His faithful soldiers, despite armed with nothing more than service pistols and crude swords, should not be trifled with lightly. The Rebellion Army is rumored to have provided these separatists with military hardware of their own; be prepared for a fight. Support will be minimal; we cannot risk alerting the Arabians, who in return, will alert the Rebellion Army and request for reinforcements.

As the Peregrine Falcon commandos force their way into the village, the SPARROWS will back them up and cover their flanking areas. If there are any objects of interest that may prove valuable to our intelligence, team SPARROWS will recover them. Abul Abbas is located in the town square; confront him there, and force him to surrender. If he is cooperative, he may provide us answers about Morden's whereabouts. Should he retaliate with violent force, both commando teams are authorized to terminate him with extreme prejudice.

**Mission 2: Great Pyramids, Egypt:** Abul Abbas was much more cooperative than we had anticipated, and thus we took his surrender fairly though it was not without a fight, as the Rebellion Army had provided him with an Iron Nokana (which the commandos promptly wrecked after a heated battle). A swift interrogation with the now ex-warlord has revealed that the Rebellion Army has a smaller research facility somewhere in the sands of Egypt; we now believe they are excavating whatever is valuable and using their plunder to bolster their military coffers. Further reports coming from workers that have fled the excavation site has informed us of living mummies attacking them and transforming their victims into partially undead slaves; while we can only take these acclaims with skepticism, the commando team should stay on their toes. The commandos will be transported via air and will trek their way there once we reach the Egyptian border; their military is not entirely friendly to our presence as their higher-ups have affiliations with General Morden, so we cannot use a direct approach. The new Camel Slug will be provided as a means of improvised yet effective transportation.

The Peregrine Falcons will spearhead the operation while the SPARROWS will provide cleanup support should the leading team miss anything. Their objective is to penetrate deep into the pyramid, cleanse the area of rebel presence, and exit the pyramid via a spiraling tower that connects directly to the peak of the ancient structure. Once that is accomplished, aerial support will extract them from the area. Satellite scans have shown a machine of titanic proportions lurking somewhere deep beneath the pyramids, close to the crypts where most of the sarcophagi are contained. This machine is probably the primary tool that is assisting the Rebellion Army in their excavations, but the images provided have shown that the behemoth is armed with an array of energy-based weapons. Use caution when exploring this area; an abandoned Slugnoid at the end of the area should help but be warned, this vehicle is only a prototype, so there are flaws with its design.

**Mission 3: Military Supply Train, Trans-European Railway:** Hope you enjoyed your tour in the Middle East, as your next destination will not be a landmark; but rather, an entire military train convoy belonging to the Rebellion Army. The workers you rescued in Egypt have informed us that Morden is indeed back and craving for revenge, but they haven't been able to give us a precise location of where he's at. Raiding the military supply train might provide some clues and also, we will be able to cut one of the more vital resource lines that the Rebellion rely upon. The team will be paradropped right onto the train itself; from there, you will work your way up the cars and make your way to the engine train, where your task is to drop a signal flare. The US Army's A-10 Thunderbolt reinforcements will then descend from the skies and make short work of your marked targets, so get out fast once you've designated the airstrike point!

The second train will be your next objective to eliminate. Resistance is much heavier this time around, due to a large presence of rebel troops onboard currently en route into the Russian Ural Mountains. The A-10 strike from before will certainly ring alarm bells and they will definitely scramble their own air force; be prepared for constant bombardment from the air. At this point, air support from our allies is no longer possible. You will have to destroy the second train by sabotaging its controls and forcing it to crash into a canyon about 50 kilometers east of the convoy's current position. As this operation requires close teamwork and coordination, we recommend the team to stick as a squad of four at all times.

In addition, we are proud to provide you with two of the newest developments straight from our labs: the Slug Flyer and Gold Metal Slug SV-001. The Slug Flyer, as its name implies, is a scaled-down variant of the AV-8B Harrier designed by the British. Its Vulcan cannon will tear up light units in a flash, while its air-to-air missiles make it a worthy adversary for even the best Rebellion Air Force pilots. The Gold Metal Slug SV-001 is the same as its older counterpart, except this one is much more versatile and durable thanks to new alloys incorporated into its general structure. Use them well; you'll need them to tackle the second train's engine...which, as we have expected from satellite reconnaissance reports, is anything but an engine.

**Mission 4, Hong Kong Kowloon District, China:** Large concentrations of Rebellion Army divisions are closing in on Hong Kong fast, and since we cannot afford to have a major strategic point in Asia fall to their grasp, you will be transported to the city by air once you arrive at the Russian city of St. Petersburg. Fortunately, the Russian government has been generous enough to provide the team with a free airlift to our intended destination, so you will arrive in approximately twelve hours. Prepare for a fierce urban battle reminiscent of the Gerhardt City liberation about a year ago; rebel infantry have fortified the city to their own liking, meaning we will have to take the fight up close and personal to them if we wish to evict them from the boundaries. Your target is Kowloon District; we believe that Morden's men have taken this area in order to destroy our R&amp;D's head office that is responsible for the construction of Metal Slugs and their successors. Eliminate all resistance and if possible, secure any valuable documents that you may encounter. An important piece of intel located in the building concerns a series of new Metal Slugs developed in a joint secret project with Kanegawa Military Industries; these must not be claimed by Morden at all.

Don't let the sweet aroma of Chinese cuisine coming from the streets get to you; your objective is to liberate the city, not attend an all-you-can-eat Asian buffet while inflicting immeasurable collateral damage! But given the bountiful amounts of food that is readily available from the many restaurants and food vendors on the streets, this eliminates the concern of rations. I'm pretty sure the local authorities, along with the Chinese government, will not be happy about that...but let's just hope they'll appreciate our plans of retaking the city from rebel control.

Moving and working fast is the key to this operation. Rebel forces are constantly being streamed in via the massive transportation network that the city is well-renowned for, and the longer you stay out in the open streets, the easier it is for rebel snipers and bazooka infantry to make short work of your squad. We highly recommend sending the Peregrine Falcons to take the streets while the SPARROWS operatives battle their way through the structures in order to ambush those unwary rebels-to this end, we have provided the team with powerful close-ranged weaponry such as Shotguns and Grenade Launchers. A prototype Rebellion Navy battleship awaits somewhere in Victoria Harbor; send it deep into the bay, and Hong Kong will be ours.

**Mission 5: New York City, Lower Manhattan, USA: **While we were dealing with the Rebellion Army in Hong Kong, they launched a counteroffensive against New York City; while the US troops fought valiantly in the face of the overwhelming numbers, they were eventually forced to abandon parts of the city as they were slowly being pushed out of one of the largest settlements on the East Coast of North America. The retreat was not without its blessings, however. The majority of rebel forces have spread their numbers thin due to casualties sustained from fighting the US military and the fact the invasion was only recent, meaning reinforcements will take time to arrive. What is odd about their directives of battle is that that have only concentrated on taking Lower Manhattan and its subway lines for a purpose that we are not certain about. This is where your team comes in.

You will be airdropped directly into a zone that is infested with General Morden's fanatics that are hot to sear your squad to ribbons with their deadly knives and firecrackers, so expect to start fighting the moment you come within landing range. As time is of the essence, we do not have any other options. Battle your way through the streets and find a way into the underground subway networks but be warned, the rebel troops have taken partial control of the trains and we can guarantee they will use them as a deadly weapon against your squad. The objective you must reach is at the far end of the tunnel, where a passageway into the sewer system of the city is located.

The primary reason why we must ask you to investigate is because that we suspect that the foul smells coming from the sewers are caused by something. Prior to the Rebellion assault, people in New York City have filed numerous complaints with the local authorities about the stench, but the local officials have done nothing about it - possibly as a result of corruption, as usual. Resistance is far less usual than we anticipated, but be prepared for anything that might show up in the sewer networks. If anything moves down there and it's not one of the members of your squad, destroy it.

**Mission 6: Skagway, Alaska, USA: **So...supersoldiers. It appears the putrid odor coming from the New York City sewers, the filthy sewage aside, was being emitted from the decaying and rotting bodies of deceased, yet living, human subjects that were the result of a supersoldier program by the Rebellion Army. The authorities of New York City would like to give you a sincere thank you for having taken care of the problem for them. Casting that matter aside, your mission to New York City has also allowed us to retrieve a piece of information from the underground labs that allowed us to pinpoint Morden's current and exact location...along with some shocking information.

General Morden and a large force of his military have retreated to the small town of Skagway in Alaska - satellite scans have shown an entire base complete with a naval complex, air field, war factory, and missile silos. A swift air assault on the compound will guarantee the element of surprise on our side, but tread extremely carefully. The Rebellion Army will be put on maximum alert the moment you make landfall, and the entire garrison will be called upon to attack you. Allen O'Neil has also been sighted at the rear, even though it was clear that he perished in the last war. His apparent immortality is something that will puzzle the top intelligence agents at SPARROWS and elsewhere for a long time. Your confrontation with this warrior out for blood will be inevitable - you already know what to expect from him, so bring the fight to him and teach him a lesson!

The real shocking information that has to be revealed is that General Morden is somehow cooperating with an unidentified species of extraterrestrials. We can now confirm that these otherworldly creatures were the ones responsible for his escape from prison, and also this finally provides us an answer with all the UFO sightings that civilians and military personnel alike have been murmuring about for the last year or so. We have no information in regards to these aliens; all we can confirm is that they should be treated as a credible threat. Some of these aliens have already joined up with the mainstay of the rebel forces in the submarine bays and hangars. While you're at it, destroy as much of their assets in order to weaken their military strength. Support and backup will be unavailable due to the punishing weather and rough terrain. Defeat Morden, his extremists, and his newly found allies from space, and put an end to this war. Once again, the cost of failure is unspeakable.

Well...wasn't that a nasty surprise? Turns out the alliance was not mutual, and it seems like these aliens, now identified to be Mars People from radio chatter from the Rebellion troops, were only using the madman for ambitions of their own. It appears that the rebels are willing to aide us in battle against the aliens; we will take their trust with great skepticism, as their agreement to an ad-hoc alliance is probably because their great leader is in jeopardy. Destroy the Rugname, the Mars People's primary command mothership, and evacuate from the area before the Rebellion Army can regroup and overwhelm your squad. Air extraction will be waiting for you near your initial landing zone; do not make haste, for the weather in this region of the world can be particularly nasty, even for seasoned soldiers such as you.


	4. Metal Slug 3: Story and Levels

**Metal Slug 3: Story and Levels**

General Morden was once again forced to taste the dirt of defeat (literally) as his rebellion was destroyed in an almost comedic fashion; from the eyewitness reports of Marco, Eri, Tarma, and Fio, their last sight of the maniacal dictator prior to their departure was the man being strapped to an examination table in nothing more than his trademark headgear and pink-colored bikini shorts. Although we were unable to capture him, the team's safety is our primary concern. He has been declared missing in action ever since the final battle at Skagway, and Rebellion Army activity has also dropped to nearly inactive levels. We are well aware that they are still scattered across the world, and we have taken the liberty to initiate preemptive assaults against their strongholds.

For the last few weeks, surveillance scans have shown mutants inhabiting the South Pacific Islands, the undead in the Ural Mountains of Russia, and rebel activity in an abandoned naval complex on the coasts of South Africa. We will initiate search-and-destroy missions on the double, but the natures of the upcoming battles will require extra muscle for the tasks.

The authorization of two United States Marines to join the team have now been granted by their commanders; due to the nature of the missions, it is necessary to further strengthen the commando squad as a means of fighting future Rebellion insurrections. Corporal Leon Chan and Major Flynn 'Mack' Taggart, a relatively new soldier and a hardened veteran of the Marines respectively, have both been authorized to become official members of the commando team. Their skills will prove to be instrumental; while the Peregrine Falcons place emphasis on heavy shock-troop style tactics and the SPARROWS focus on intelligence gathering, guerrilla tactics, and urban warfare, the Marines will add experimental weaponry and heavy support to the mix. We expect the team to work along with each other exceptionally well, and you will need to.

This preemptive strike against the scattered Rebellion Army has allowed us to test our newest prototypes straight from the labs and the minds of our brightest scientists and technicians. The Drill Slug and Slug Copter are two notable examples; an onboard computer AI and manual will teach you the fundamentals of how to operate each one and with efficiency once you are able to acquire access to these new vehicles.

Capturing General Donald Morden is not a primary task on our lists anymore given, but if you do manage to find out his whereabouts, we request that you apprehend him. Questioning him will prove to be an invaluable source of information that we can glean in our pursuit of learning more about the enigmatic Mars People, who have all quietly left the planet peacefully after the conclusion of the last war.

Thus Marco, Tarma, Eri, Fio, now joined by Leon and Mack, begin a new war against the fractured remnants of the Rebellion Army.

* * *

**Mission 1: Dr. Moureau's Island, South Pacific Ocean:** The six-unit commando team will make landfall near a former nuclear testing site located on an uncharted island somewhere in the South Pacific Ocean. Drone reconnaissance patrols have shown that this is an isle that used to belong to a high-ranking Rebellion Army scientist known as Dr. Moureau. The mastermind behind these hideous miscreations has long disappeared, with no traces of the (possibly mad) scientist anywhere. However, the legacy of his labor have bore fruit, as the island is heavily swarmed with the products of his intelligence: mutant crabs, carnivorous grasshoppers, and bloodthirsty airborne piranhas now claim the tiny isle as their home.

Fortunately, the radiation levels from the nuclear tests are at levels that are suitable for human habitation, so no NBC (nuclear, biological, and chemical) gear will be necessary. However, be prepared for a grueling battle against the most terrifying abominations you'll ever witness in your careers as top-notch commandos. There are three paths that must be cleared; the objective here is to destroy a rumored mutant creature that is being tested as a prototype weapon for the Rebellion Army. Once done, a destroyer flotilla will be on standby for your extraction.

The Peregrine Falcons will take a direct route that contains an abandoned supply boat. Using this worn-out yet still functioning vehicle, they will travel down the stream where rebels, presumably hiding from the mutants that share this island with them, have taken defensive positions all over and will be waiting for your arrival. Clear out the river until you reach the end of the dock; this will be the rendezvous point for all three teams. Also, avoid the water at all costs. Mutant flesh-eating fish inhabit the streams and the results of attempting a quick dip will be less than satisfactory.

SPARROW operatives will take the upper path that leads to a beached cargo ship. The mission parameters require them to enter the derelict vessel and clear out hordes of mutant crabs that have made the steely corridors their home and breeding grounds. Tread lightly and carry the biggest firearms you can get your hands on, as larger, stronger specimens of the deformed crustaceans are known to lurk onboard the damp hallways. Once you reach the end, there should be a service chute that leads directly to the docks. Head down there and the other teams should be waiting for you.

The Marines, given their specialty in waterborne operations, will take this opportunity to kill two birds with one stone: field-testing the new Slug Mariner and the elimination of an underwater bioweapons/submarine factory directly below the island. The waters below the island are just as deadly as the dry land above; deep sea abominations lurk these waters while Rebellion Navy submarines prowl the waters. But with the Slug Mariner, the operation should not be too difficult. Equipped with torpedoes and specialized bullets that act like depth charges, this new undersea attack variant of the SV-001 will eradicate most known underwater dangers, ranging from aggressive sea creatures to rebel U-Boats, with ease. Surface at the far end on the other side of the trench and regroup with the others once finished.

Regroup at the docks, man the vehicles that will be provided for you, and deal with the rumored prototype weapon. Given the damages you've inflicted throughout the island, we can guarantee it will chase your squad with absolute rage with no intent on allowing you to leave the island in one piece.

**Mission 2: Ural Mountains, Russia:** You've seen zombies in all works of fiction to the point where the cliche is starting to get old. But this is no fiction. Reports from Russian troops operating in the sub-polar regions of the Ural Mountains reported a meteor of some kind impacting the wooded regions just outside of the mountains, and the result of the impact, for some reason, has brought down a civilian aircraft. The passengers onboard are mostly in critical condition, but what has alarmed us was how some of these survivors have transformed into grey-skinned, shambling, and highly aggressive...things. The able-bodied survivors of the plane crash have fled to our drop-off point while the others were not so lucky. We can confirm that Rebellion Army units are in combat against these zombies, and many of them have not been successful.

All three teams will take the initial path that will lead to the plane crash site. Your goals are to neutralize any hostilities that may pose a threat to you and in the meantime, try to save as many civilians as possible. Be aware of the zombies; the bodily fluids they fling at you and their bites are capable of infecting your bodies and the end result will trigger a transformation that will force your squad members to join their ranks. Fortunately, a first-aid kit will cure the virus but overall, we strongly advise against any potential infections, whether through accidental or intentional means.

There is a particular point of interest that have aroused our suspicions: a cave that has been sealed with solid ice on the face of a small cliff area that overlooks the local Rebellion Army stockade of tanks and other kinds of armored vehicles. We ask that a team or two should be sent in to investigate, but be warned, we do not know what resides within the icy caverns. Also, do not spend too much time in the caves, as the temperatures will drop to sub-zero levels with a matter of time. In addition, stronger strains of zombies (nicknamed Tar Men by our operatives) will identify your scents and attempt to corner the team in the cave. Once you've explored enough of the cave, leave immediately and meet up with the other team in the woods.

Your target is the meteor impact site in the far end of the forest. There will be hordes of undead waiting for you on this path, including the heavily-armored former Rebellion troops turned zombie; focus on concentrated headshots to bypass their body armor advantages. The interstellar object is emitting invisible waves of vague energy; we believe this is what shorted out the electronics in the area and is causing wounded humans to rise back up as cannibalistic mutants. Perhaps the sudden appearance of this meteor and the chain of events occurring in this area may have some connection with the Mars People we encountered about a year ago...

**Mission 3: Rebellion Army Robotics and Submarine Factory, South Africa:** Satellite intelligence scans of the African continent has shown more Rebellion Army complexes scattered across the area, but one stood out among the rest; a massive factory located at the southernmost tip of South Africa. We can suspect that this is the production facility of the rumored LV Armor power suits and other types of military hardware that will probably become the mainstay of the neo-Rebellion Army should they ever resurface to a significant military power again; we are not letting that prospect become a reality. Destruction of this factory is a top priority, but given the nature of how heavily guarded it is at surface level, the only possible way of covertly entering the facility will be through aquatic means.

All three teams will venture into this armored compound from below the waves; a local cave should prove to be sufficient for an undetected approach. There are three paths that lead to the inner sectors of the war factory; one is through an underwater tunnel utilized as a tunnel for launching submarines. Slug Mariners will be provided to ease the task. Another path leads directly into the facility where the raiding party will surface at a reception point for inbound and outgoing cargo. The last path leads to the rooftops of the structure; Rebellion troops have taken up positions and act as sentries, and while taking them out of the equation is not entirely necessary, the absence of them will greatly help in the airborne assault teams that will move in to secure the rest of the structure once the commandos have taken over the working cores of the factory. How the teams will tackle all three paths is up to them, but we recommend utilizing the Marines for the primary, straightforward route that leads directly into the loading bay. This is due to the presence of heavy weaponry, such as armored submarines and naval mines (the Slug Mariner cannot be used here due to the possibility of jeopardizing the stealth advantage). Another parameter on hand is to capture a working model of the rumored LV Armor, if possible.

The primary target is the core of the facility: a massive power generator that relies on smelted metals as the energy source, while the substance is most likely processed to produce the materials necessary to construct the war machines that the Rebellion Army utilizes in their arsenals. Find a way to shut down the power plant and if that is not possible, destroy it. Tread very carefully though, as the platforms are highly unstable. The usage of heavy ordnance may also compromise the already fragile platforms, but this not confirmed.

**Mission 4: South American Desert, Brazil:** The destruction of the Robotics and Submarine Factory in South Africa has left the Rebellion Army one less option to work with in regards to acquiring the necessary vehicles to power their war machine, while at the same time, the capture of an LV Armor power suit has given us a chance to reverse-engineer a model of our own. We hope you enjoyed your swim there, as your next destination will have anything but water: a desolate wasteland terraformed by the Rebellion Army's scientific experiments in South America.

While you were attacking the factory, we picked up a distress call coming from the scorching deserts of South America. According to the messages decoded, it turns out the signal was coming from surviving Rebellion troops that were excavating a Mayan Pyramid in a similar fashion back in Egypt, but they got a lot more than they asked for. Reconnaissance aircraft have recorded footage of rebel soldiers fleeing in fear from sentient plants; the ones that were not so lucky were devoured whole by these voracious man eaters. The same mutant carnivorous grasshoppers that the team encountered back on Dr. Moureau's Island are also present; they have been seen hovering close to the peak of the pyramid, swooping down on unsuspecting targets and feasting them with crazed bloodlust. It's all but evident that the Rebellion Army will be hostile at us on first sight for the stunt your team pulled off back in South Africa, but this wouldn't come as a surprise. There are three routes that the team will have to take.

The team will (and have to) stick together during the initial landings in the desert. The Rebellion Army has regrouped in the deserts close to the pyramid site and have anticipated our airdrop, so expect fierce resistance - it's certain that they will not let you advance through the area without a grueling battle. Fortunately, there is a Camel Slug that has been captured by rebels; free the weaponized animal and it will be able to aid you in battle. Clear a path to the pyramid to begin executing the intended objectives as planned.

The Marine squad will take the upper path towards the pyramids, where the bulk of the mutant man-eating plants and locusts will be located. Their heavy armor and firepower will prove to be an indispensable asset in the extermination of the monstrosities that plague the area. Upon reaching the peak, Leon and Mack will descend into the central core of the pyramid and find a way into the area where an idol with a mind of its own must be removed; this said idol is generating a signal that is somehow attracting these mutants to gather around the ancient structure.

The Peregrine Falcons and SPARROWS will enter the pyramid's lower levels, where enormous stockpiles of barrels containing an unknown, crimson-tinted substance (nicknamed as Morden's personal wine due to his name and the Rebellion Army logo being stamped on the sides of the containers) are stored within. Hordes of man-eating plants swarm the lower levels and will prove to be frightening adversaries to contend with without heavy weaponry. There will be two paths: a path towards the ruins where abnormal radio chatter is coming from, or a ventilation shaft into the subterranean levels of the pyramid. Use caution: the lowest route is overloading with radiation levels and other infectious sewage, meaning the presence of mutants is guaranteed. If the teams prefers to take that route, prototype Drill Slugs will be on standby for the soldiers.

The parties shall reunite near the chamber with the idol. Once the objective is complete, we will extract you from the area.

**Mission 5: Cape Canaveral Air Force Station and Launch Complex, Florida, USA:** It shouldn't come as a surprise that the resurgence of Rebellion activity would have some correlation with General Morden; it appears that he is back after all, and with a new order and plan of battle no less. A large division of Rebellion Army forces have overrun the long-abandoned space vessel launch complexes that used to belong to NASA; once the United States made cuts to their space program (the most notable one being the discontinuation of the Space Shuttle fleet), most of these towering launch stations fell out of use yet they remained closely guarded by the US Military. This was because the rise of terrorist groups meant that they would be viable targets, as the launch equipment was still functional in spite of their age. Having one fall into enemy hands would mean granting them access to strike anywhere in the world.

This is exactly what General Morden has plotted up his sleeve of tricks this time. Satellite photographs have revealed that several missiles bearing the Rebellion Army's coat of arms have suggested that these may be nuclear weapons. The madman's personal transport helicopter has also been spotted hovering in the area, confirming his presence. The United States government has requested us to take the site back ever since it was lost to a swift rebel attack; to this end, they will support us from the air followed by a ground invasion. To this end, we have allocated all the possible resources to ensure this mission succeeds; mission failure is unacceptable under all possible parameters!

The Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, and Marines will be deployed in the air via the Slug Flyer and the new Slug Copter; the latter is an attack helicopter born from the SV-001 project, and you will find its heavy bombs to be a very valuable asset. Being an experimental weapons division, the Marines will receive access to two different variants: the F-35 VTOL and the Apache attack helicopter. Your objective is to ambush a Rebellion truck convoy but be wary of their escorts; destroy them all before their vital supplies reach their point. The Hairbuster Riberts, the prototype bomber that Marco and Tarma eliminated back in the first war in Hamburg in their bid to capture Morden, is also seen as a vital component of the escort; shoot it down before it has a chance to reach Cape Canaveral. The majority of the air battles will be dealt with by the US Air Force; they will cover your attack on the convoy and ensure that you reach the launch complexes with time to spare.

Bring down Morden's Hi-Do, his personal helicopter, and the US Army will move in to disable the nuclear missiles. This will be the 3rd time that your squad has dealt with the diabolical figure, so any further briefing will be redundant. Use any of the anti-aircraft guns in the area to finish the job quicker, if necessary. The SPARROWS will stay at the rear while the Peregrine Falcons and Marines make the head-on attack; SPARROWS operatives Eri and Fio will be responsible for disabling the launch systems, while the other soldiers will make a charge for Morden's personal guard and the target himself.

**Mission 5, Part 2: Upper Earth Atmosphere, Lunar Orbit, and Alien Mothership, Space****:** We've been tricked...again. The Rebellion Army was being manipulated from behind the scenes all this time, General Morden was not MIA after all, and the _true_ puppeteers behind this act - the Mars People - are now back and with a vengeance. But this time, the failures have been met with serious consequences. General Morden is nothing more than an alien in disguise, the real Morden has been held prisoner by his former partners-in-crime (again), and Marco, Tarma, Leon, and Mack have all been captured by the aliens and have taken them into outer space! As the Mars People moved in the moment the seemingly real General Morden was incapacitated, our soldiers' guards were let down and were kidnapped almost immediately with no chances of retaliation. It is now up to Eri and Fio to bring our boys back home.

The missiles that the Rebellion Army have been deploying in the area contained no nuclear fission material, much to the surprise of us all. Instead, they were actually spacecraft delivery systems modeled after the very same Apollo Saturn V rockets that took the first man to the Moon. Contained within the rockets are two vessels dubbed the Astro Slug: a fully independent spacecraft capable of warfare in space. It appears that the rebels had anticipated the attack and were prepping these vessels for battle against the Mars Peoples' own spacefaring vehicles. What makes these vehicles unique to the Regular Army - developed ones are their abilities to adapt the standard-issue handheld weapons into their systems. These will be deployed via side-mounted gun pods; for extra support, high-explosive torpedoes and extra Vulcan cannons are also an option.

The entire fleet will be launched into space, and our two SPARROWS agents, both of which have basic zero-gravity training, will man one of these rockets. Upon departure from the atmosphere of the Earth, the rocket's engines will disconnect and deploy the Astro Slugs. Prepare for an operation where mankind fights a war on a front never ventured into before - the lives of the Peregrine Falcons and Marines rest in the hands of our two remaining operatives.

We realize that the Mars People have taken their captives into the Rugname currently hovering in lunar orbit. Battle your way through an asteroid debris field and the defensive formations that the extraterrestrials have set up and find a path into the mothership. Rebellion support will be available, but it is expected almost none of them will make it halfway through the debris field given their combat inexperience.

The interiors of the alien command vessel will be riddled with enigmatic traps and ambushes. If you can somehow find a way to disable the energy core of the city-sized behemoth, demise of the Mars People and their command center is all but guaranteed. If you can somehow find the real General Morden onboard, free him; but don't apprehend him. We have to rescue our captured soldiers first, and it appears the rebel troops are, once again, willing to fight with us for a common cause.

Once you destroy the power core, locate the cloning vats close to the waste disposal areas and evacuation tunnel. The radio signals coming from the Peregrine Falcons and Marines read that they are held somewhere there. Once you've freed them, make yourselves scarce! There should be captured SV-001s near the evacuation areas. They will be vital for your survival during the reentry procedure; these prototypes were designed for survival in mind, but General Morden stole them from us in the first war. Stay in them until you splash back down in the Atlantic; rescue teams will be standing by for your arrival.

It appears that the Mars People's true leader, an ancient extraterrestrial of mammoth proportions that calls himself Rootmars, is attempting to take your team with him to a watery grave; find a way to get him to lose a grip on the Metal Slugs before you make contact with the surface of the Atlantic. As you are now a full team of six heavily-armed commandos, the initial advantage is on your side, but the time isn't. If you fail to somehow defeat him before you hit the ocean, your struggles will have all been worth nothing. Defeat Rootmars, retreat into the Metal Slugs, and close the curtains on this alien menace, along with this war, for good!


	5. Metal Slug 4: Story and Levels

**Metal Slug 4: Story and Levels**

Another war has been put to an end, and while General Morden was once again sent packing in another crushing and humiliating manner, the aftereffects were apparent. The prospect of how close we came to annihilation and/or subjugation by the hands of a highly advanced extraterrestrial race will be something that will be ingrained in our history books for a long time, and we do not know if there are more out there...

But thanks to the combined efforts of the commando team, the preemptive alien invasion was stopped, the Rebellion Army was scattered into the winds once more, and our boys and girls came home safe and sound. The victory of the last war has also bolstered the United States government's confidence in the Regular Army's commandos, meaning that Leon and Mack will now be permanent members of the commando unit. We may also be receiving new recruits in the future, so please stay tuned.

Wars can never be truly concluded, as the victory of one side only sews seeds of hatred, jealousy, and vengeance for the losers and their collaborators. Somewhere in the shadows and smoke of the previous war, rumored activities of a shady organization operating under the cover of the still rebuilding states across the world has been reported to be responsible for several cyber attacks on government and military computer systems. The origins of the virus, codenamed the "White Baby Plague" cannot be traced, even with the assistance of our best hackers and technical experts. A specialized team of scientists have been assembled for the development of a cure; given their sensitive nature and vulnerability to assassinations, SPARROWS operative Eri Kasamoto and Peregrine Falcons commando Tarma Roving will be assigned as bodyguards and support experts for these researchers.

It shouldn't be news that Morden has involvement in this dilemma, as photographs from a spy have shown him to be meeting with unidentified agents. These operatives only have an 'A' imprinted on the shoulders of their uniforms, signifying that these members may be behind the deadly virus attack across the world. Now we aren't entirely sure if this power-hungry psycho is an actual enemy, or just a jester that is constantly duped and manipulated by our true foes. Until we can properly identify if the rebel-like troops are indeed under his command, we will refer to the new soldiers as the Neo-Rebellion Army.

Two new recruits have been called upon for the operation: Private Nadia Cassel hailing from France and Sergeant Trevor Spacey originating from South Korea will be their temporary replacements to supplement Marco Rossi and Fiolina Germi. Both of these soldiers are recruited from the UNSOC, abbreviation for the United Nations Special Operations Command for short. The United States Marines will only be available after the US borders have been deemed secure from this new cyberspace threat, as they have reported of their own autonomous military vehicles turning against them.

The enemy may prove to be a much bigger threat than Morden will ever prove to be, but the solution is simple: heavy machine guns, super grenades, rocket launchers, and double machine guns!

* * *

**Mission 1: San Francisco, USA:** The United States military is currently in battle against an anonymous branch of the Rebellion Army; this is primarily due to the lack of the trademark 'X' that is adorned on their signature green-colored uniforms. Whether they are survivors from the third war or an entirely different syndicate is something that is not of our concern to find out for now. Our goal is to drive these occupiers from the streets and retake a major west coast city; doing so will also mean that US borders will be secured. Corporal Leon and Major Mack will be unable to assist us in the operation, as they will be assisting with evacuation of several military scientists that were trapped in the city during the Neo-Rebellion attack. A massive zeppelin hovering over the city codenamed the Bura Gariae is overseeing the attack; the US Air Force has failed to shoot down the vessel due to an EMP field that is protecting it from missiles, while its armor is nigh-impenetrable for bullets. Marco, Fio, and the UNSOC commandos will have to engage it from a bridge.

Cleanse the streets of all enemy presence and make your way towards the highway; two motorcycles will be provided for your team and the drivers will speed you towards your destination - the main road that leads to the Golden Gate Bridge. The Neo-Rebellion Army has been alerted to your approach and will certainly send motorcycles, attack helicopters, and utility trucks of their own in order to stop our battle plans. If the fighting gets too hot, there is a path that leads to the city's sewers. Lesser resistance awaits there, but this path is entirely optional on your team's part.

If you notice any autonomous US military units firing upon your squad, you have authorization to destroy them. However, Marco and Trevor's hacking skills may come in handy; hack the vehicles and either disable them or make them aid you in battle. Their prototypes are no pushovers; the M1 Abrams MBTs and Armored Assault Powersuits are much more resilient than any conventional Rebellion vehicle you'll ever encounter.

We've received wind that the Bura Gariae will make a supply run on the bridge; once it's low enough, focus on the underside armaments, fuel lines, and entrances for maximum effectiveness. Destroy or critically damage the blimp, and the Neo-Rebellion forces will have no choice but to withdraw. Any remaining troops that you might have missed will be taken care of by the US military cleanup squads.

**Mission 2: Nassau,** **Bahamas:** The Neo-Rebellion Army's threat level is higher than we have anticipated. Despite the fact its core leaders, officers, and other influential figures were either killed or captured in the previous wars, they continue to cover most of the globe like a constantly reproducing mutagen and advancing on all territories possible. Initial reports from US Marines on station at their military base stationed in Nassau have requested for immediate assistance against rebel troop and hardware buildup. Given their small size as a reserve force, it is likely they will be forced to flee into the sea if the Neo-Rebellion forces decide to converge on their outpost with a full-scale attack.

This mission will be a straightforward battle. All three teams: the core members of the Metal Slug commando team, UNSOC, and Marines will remain together and make a charge through the streets of the capital. Take out key positions while reclaiming any abandoned military vehicles that might be of use; the locals will appreciate it if we are able to capture some rebel hardware for them, so they can be prepared for future attacks if they occur. Fight your way to the docks where the local police will have a truck prepared for you. Board the vehicle and the driver will take you to the outskirts of the city, where the primary composition of the Neo-Rebellion Army buildup is taking place.

The next area is a jungle/wooded area. Watch out for ambushes and traps, but weapons such as rocket launchers and flamethrowers will be instrumental in flushing out dug-in forces and disabling nasty pitfalls that the rebels might have set up for your team. Allen O'Neil is, once again, revealed to be the mission commander behind the operation; he has a prototype defense tower that possesses artillery of the battleship caliber deployed, and it has the ability to shell incoming naval fleets with deadly precision. Find a way to destroy this weapon so our landing forces can approach the island without the fear of being sunk or grounded off the shores of the archipelago. Flynn 'Mack' Taggart's pride of the US Marines, the BFG9000, will make short work of anything that stands in your path; the Marines are built for heavy assault tactics - don't be afraid to risk them in combat!

The destruction of the defensive barricade will force the Neo-Rebellions into retreat, as they will have lost their momentum without the necessary heavy artillery to cover them. Once we confirm the cannon is destroyed, air transport will move in to extract your squad from the area. We are still unable to deduce the true identities of these fanatics, but our intelligence team is working on it.

**Mission 3: French Alps, the border of France and Switzerland:** Hope you've enjoyed your tour in the tropics, because your next destination will be the frigid lands of the French Alps where the Neo-Rebellion Army has fortified themselves in the snow peaks. Although the French government has only authorized Private Nadia Cassel for the task (probably due to political pride issues) we have secretly managed to infiltrate the entire team into the mountains after promising some back-room deals with their leaders and figureheads. But there was another reason why we refused to simply send in one soldier on a suicide mission: General Morden has been spotted in the forests of the Alps, but he doesn't seem to be directing the troops.

Your team will be airdropped at one of the higher peaks in the region. Your target - Morden and an unidentified vehicle he seems to be commandeering - will be your designated quarry to destroy. Race down the peaks quickly, as the Neo-Rebellions will not be anticipating our presence. Their troops may be seem to be equipped for operations in winter theaters, but some good old violence in the fashion of the talented commandos will put them down for good. While you're at it, keep in mind that there is a local resort belonging to the Swiss - their government will not be happy if you inflict collateral damage to their property and/or people, but we're sure they'll appreciate your actions of driving out unwanted visitors.

Further investigation of the area reveals a military lab of some sort belonging to the Neo-Rebellion Army. Send a team on a detour and raid the lab; perhaps we can finally unravel the answers behind our unknown aggressors. The laboratory appears to be a chemical weapons facility - we advise you to minimize the usage of heavy weapons, as you may accidentally release toxins should damage be inflicted. You have permission to bury the lab under a snowy grave once you've retrieved anything of suitable importance. How, you might ask? Use your imagination, soldiers. Also, be aware of specialized scientists trained in marksmanship. There are rumors circulating that these diabolical minds have the weaponry to transform you into a lab monkey, literally. Don't fall victim to their cruel research.

General Morden is not far from the lab's location. Engage him and destroy his new toy (again), but be extremely careful; a steady stream of enemy helicopters are en route to the mountains to reinforce the area, so expect constant harassment from the air. Show him who has the last laugh.

**Mission 4: The Haunted Carnival of Curses, Romania:** General Donald Morden has evaded capture and fled to whereabouts unknown, but for once, he is not our primary concern. While he has _some_ relations with these aggressors, he is only the financial backer of the opponent that we have finally identified - the Amadeus Syndicate. While we are still working hard to trace the exact reasons why they deployed the super-computer virus against us, all we know is that this organization may be much more dangerous than the Rebellion Army will ever wish to be. One reason is the employment of biological weapons - while the Rebellion Army doesn't exactly function on morals, they were at least (somewhat) willing to keep within the rules laid out in the Geneva Contravention. The Amadeus Syndicate has no qualms of doing so.

The destruction of the bioweapons lab in the French Alps did not prevent the syndicate from deploying the poisons they were brewing. It seems like they were long finished with what they had planned from the start, a toxin with the ability to turn its victim into an undead suitor; they have managed to equip a massive robot with large dosages of chemical arms capable of turning infantry targets into, you guessed it, zombies. A carnival in Romania and its occupants has become their first target and testing subjects: your team will be deployed to the region at once. It is imperative that you save as many lives as possible while finding a way to dispatching the mechanical beast that is raining chemical havoc upon the area. If the Amadeus Syndicate is successful in their tests, we can only fear the worst. Destroy the robot, codenamed Big Jun, using any means possible!

Team composition for this mission will be left for the squad leaders to determine. By this point in the war, the experience you've garnered from your current and past experiences mean that we can only provide tactical advice for the squad. Two paths are possible: the upper path that leads to the haunted house attraction, and the lower route that will take you to an ancient Egyptian-style tour. Both routes are crawling with zombies and mummies respectively; we recommend dividing the Marines up, as their heavy firepower and defenses will not disappoint you. Their standard-issue shotguns, which are far superior to the models issued to the Regular Army, are devastating against these hordes of undead contrary to your pistols and machine guns. They are not immune to infestations, so don't be reckless. Fortunately SPARROWS operatives are now issued the necessary medical gear to cure any infections in the field.

Big Jun is a heavily armored war machine capable of mass chemical warfare; take it down with explosive weapons. Once you're finished, biohazard squads will enter the area for detoxification procedures. Though we can only wonder how Dracula will feel about this incident.

**Mission 5: Kanegawa Military Industries Cargo Vessel, Pacific Ocean:** As the Amadeus Syndicate is slowly losing ground, they have started to resort to other tactics to fight us. Our success in Romania meant that their chemical weapons program has suffered a serious setback, but we must not rest on our laurels yet. The wealthy military company, with the aid of pirates operating under their payroll, have taken a Japanese military vessel hostage. Belonging to KMI, this cargo ship contains hardware that can alter the momentum of the war to our favor in an instant; it is highly critical that we take this freighter back. If the Amadeus Syndicate acquires some of Kanegawa Military Industries' newest weaponry, the advantage will shift dramatically towards their favor in an instant.

In addition, if we take back this vessel, the board of directors of KMI will have their confidence secured in the Metal Slug commando unit. Like how we managed to live up to the US government's promises, this means they will pledge their support for us in future missions.

Breaching the vessel will require an unconventional tactic: one of our transport helicopters in the guise of an Amadeus Syndicate supply unit will lower a crate of 'supplies' into the lower holds of the ship that contains all six soldiers of the unit. Once the insertion is successful, wait for the patrols to pass by - and once that is done, charge out and deal some heavy damage. You might be surprised at some of the hardware you can use onboard, such as an M270 Rocket Launcher personally tailored by KMI technicians. The pirates onboard are known to be assisted by elite troops that take orders from the top brass of the criminal syndicate, so be extremely careful. As the pirates are masters of melee combat, do _not_ attempt to engage them at their own game. Instead, feed them some shotgun shells and use them as paint for the walls!

Marco and Trevor should take point this time around; as the pirates and Amadeus Syndicate Special Forces will come in endless droves, their heavy automatic weapons will prove to be a good counter against the fanatics. SPARROWS operatives are free to be assigned to any role, but they should be on standby for medical duty. Marines shall be assigned to the rear until they finally breach the upper decks, as sudden ambushes from the rear requires a potent rearguard to deter them. While you're at it, save the captured personnel onboard and escort them to the lifeboats out on deck - KMI will appreciate your protection of their employees.

The Amadeus Syndicate's privately developed nuclear submarine, codenamed the Sea Satan, is en route to the cargo vessel's current location. We can assume that they will attempt to torpedo and sink the freighter if they lose hold of it. At the same time, we can guarantee it is a bid to drown the team into the sea. The Bura Gariae, previously thought to have been destroyed back in San Francisco, is back too. Find a way to destroy both, if you can - save the KMI ship and yourselves before it's too late!

**Mission 6: Amadeus Syndicate Headquarters, North Kazakhstan: **The loss of the KMI cargo vessel was a critical defeat that saw the destruction of various prototypes that the military supplier will have to work to replace, but at the very least, none of the team was injured. Also, Kanegawa Military Industries has proposed their allegiance to us, and will do their best to support the Regular Army in the future.

This is good news for sure, but we do not have time as there is one last matter that must be taken care of at once: the scientists under the protection of Eri Kasamoto and Tarma Roving have finally located the nerve center of the Amadeus Syndicate: an entire underground military base and complex south of the Ural Mountains in Kazakhstan. We stumbled across the location of this subterranean bunker almost via pure coincidence and accident; Eri and Tarma were currently tracing the origins of the virus when a radio signal came out of seemingly nowhere from a military base that was not marked on the map; upon closer inspection via one of our satellites, an entire base complete with hangars, war factories, research facilities, and missile silos, was all located in a hollowed pit that lead for miles underground.

Direct entry into the base will be a suicidal gesture, as all the hangars and garages that house the mammoth-sized aircraft and tanks of the syndicate are heavily guarded with both human sentries and automated weapons. Thus, we have devised a more unconventional approach: fast-roping into a decommissioned nuclear missile silo that is currently undergoing maintenance and renovations. The defenses in this sector are temporarily disabled from a computer virus that we cooked up ourselves back at the lab. A new stealthy tiltrotor helicopter, a V-22 Osprey generously provided to us by the Marines, will be your ride for this mission. Two teams, the Peregrine Falcons and SPARROWS, will fast-rope into the launch tunnel and make their way to ground level while the Marines will remain onboard and provide covering fire from the gunports. Once the initial entry squads have reported touchdown, Leon and Mack will follow suit.

Stay alert; Amadeus's personal mercenaries have been notified of your approach and will certainly try to repel the breaching squads. Don't bother engaging them as the V-22 will provide suppressive fire. The launch facility should have a lightly-defended path (for the time being) that directly leads to the inner sanctums of the bunker, so take that route and find your way into the core of their headquarters. As of the moment, we have almost no schematic of how the facility is like. We are positive that every enemy you've faced up to this point will be here; basic infantry, tanks, robotic guards, experimental weapons, and the like. Even the feared Amadeus Syndicate Elite Rebel Guards and the unscrupulous researchers will be called upon to deliver a swift death for your squad; this is probably the first time where you'll have to waste every target regardless of their status. Chances cannot be taken, especially when their civilian-employed scientists are known to be armed with chemical weapons, such as tranquilizer rifles and toxic flamethrowers.

Authorization for the heaviest weapons at your disposal has been confirmed. But the unit can only carry so much firepower, so you'll have to improvise once the battle becomes a game of attrition. Loot the fallen enemy for any goods that might be of use - the Elite Rebel Guards, equipped with stolen/reverse-engineered AR-10 automatic rifles, flamethrowers, rocket launchers, etc. should be your primary quarries. Not only do they carry efficient weapons that will be useful, but their experience and fanaticism transform them into a foe not to be trifled with lightly.

Kanegawa Military Industries has also requested us to either retrieve or destroy any prototypes, plans, or data that the syndicate might have stolen from them. If you can salvage a vehicle or two, you will find their effectiveness to be rather surprising. Do not let the Amadeus Syndicate spirit these models away in the event their facility survives destruction from your handiwork and eventually, the bombing run that will saturate and bury the base forever!

Amadeus is allegedly located in the deepest levels of the facility, where the central Tesla reactor core that empowers his personal command center and bunker are constructed. You can expect him to fight to his last breath, so give it to him and annihilate whatever war machines the megalomaniac may employ against you. The supercomputer that houses his personal world-crippling electronic virus has to be located in his private residence...get Marco or Trevor to disable the server, or smash the computer with some good old violence to end this madness once and for all. The demise of the mastermind behind this will certainly cause the reactors to reach critical levels. We don't need to elaborate on what's to follow after that.

Retreat to the very same missile silo that you entered from and we will fly your team out of there. Once we have confirmation that your team is safely onboard the transport, the bombers will take care of the rest. All the Regular Army can hope is that this will be the last time we'll ever hear from the diabolical madman that threatened to send our entire world back to the stone age.

But as the world will learn _very_ soon, we were all sadly mistaken to assume we had seen the last of Amadeus...


	6. Metal Slug 5: Story and Levels

**Metal Slug 5: Story and Levels**

The following months after the Amadeus Syndicate crisis were perhaps the only time where the Regular Army and its units were given sufficient time to rest on their laurels. General Morden was nowhere to be seen or heard of, while insurrections from a splinter faction or an affiliate of the Rebellion Army were but a thing in the past. Though things seemed to have arrived to a calm after the storm, those who had fought Morden in the past refused to remain complacent. The Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC, and Marines remain on active duty in spite of the grant of a leave being provided by their superiors - Marco and Trevor, in particular, are eager to deduce the true nature of the White Baby Plague after an inert sample of the virus was used for research purposes.

Battles against the Amadeus Syndicate gave the Regular Army's biggest technology supplier, Kanegawa Military Industries, the necessary experience and technology to develop highly advanced hardware for employment against any future enemies that the defenders might have to take the fight to. In conjunction with the United States Marines (who provided them with even further expertise, particularly in their armored mech technology), the final product that fused the weapon that symbolized the downfall of General Morden's dictatorship - the SV-001 - with the Armored Assault Powersuits that has already become a staple unit of the Marines.

The end result was the Slug Gunner, a hulking behemoth designed to tank enough punishment that would normally destroy a SV-001 Metal Slug but retains its versatility. Equipped with a 150mm armor-piercing cannon, a 12.7mm Vulcan cannon, and a specialized titanium combat spear for close-range engagements, this vehicle will form the backbone of the Regular Army tank divisions once it reaches mass deployment. While a successful prototype, KMI reported of glaring flaws that still needed to be worked out, so deployment of this armored walker/tank hybrid will be limited. The prototypes are stored at a remote facility located on the Yucatan Peninsula of Mexico, where they will await transfer to an important Regular Army naval base located in Key West of Florida. Development was going smoothly and all seemed well for a while...

Disaster struck when one day, unidentified insurgents raided the storage facility, massacred the personnel stationed there, and hightailed it to a set of ruins not far from the KMI research center. All the Slug Gunners were either destroyed or captured in the ensuing frenzy, but that was not the Regular Army's primary concern; the enigmatic intruders had stolen an important hard drive that contained the blueprints and secrets behind the SV-001 and its successors. Panic soon descended amongst the leadership of both the Regular Army and Kanegawa Military Industries, as it would be a nightmare if our new enemies learned the secrets behind the grand jewel of our collaborative research.

The Marines and UNSOC commandos will be assigned to bodyguard duty for crucial KMI personnel, but they will be available for mission support if the need calls for it. This leaves Marco, Tarma, Eri, and Fio to launch a guerrilla operation against yet another new enemy that somehow makes both the Rebellion Army and Amadeus Syndicate, two organizations with already superior technology, seem downright primitive as they hunt for the stolen hard drive.

* * *

**Mission 1: KMI Military Base and the Corridor of Fire, Yucatan Peninsula, Mexico: **The Regular Army's first order of business is to investigate the areas where the suspected stolen Slug Gunners and other important SV-001 successor prototypes were taken. The last transmission sent from a KMI security unit before they were terminated states that the models were being transported to a nearby ruin located somewhere in the nearby jungle. Before you move out, you will be dropped off at the now decrepit Kanegawa Military Industries military base and research facility in order to salvage anything that the team might find of use. With luck, you might stumble across a M16 Mk. II assault rifle - a US Marine-exclusive weapon that has not reached mass production yet, due to its prototypical nature.

Speedboats should be available to take you upstream to the ruins where the insurgents probably took the working models of our armored vehicles. Satellite intelligence shows that they are already anticipating your arrival and have prepped their own ambushes, ranging from hovercraft to machine gunners on the shorelines, along the river. As this faction is a never-before seen adversary, you will have to fall back on your cunning and wits to survive whatever stratagem they may throw at you.

If there is anything that our past experiences have informed us about in regards to ancient ruins, the inhabitants of the relic will fall upon one of the three categories: frenzied animals, devout fanatics/natives, or hostile undead. A tracking device left on one of the stolen SV-001s indicate the stockpile of vehicles is located inside the remnants of a long-lost civilization of some sort, possibly Mayan. Find a way inside and reclaim as many units as possible; bury the rest by destroying the interiors of the structure or detonating the vehicles themselves with C4 explosives.

As the SPARROWS operatives' specialties revolve around urban warfare, infiltration of the pyramid should be recommended on their part. The Peregrine Falcons shall search the laboratory sector of the temple for the stolen hard drive before proceeding to reunite with their female compatriots for the final objective - destruction of a SV-001 of titanic proportions. Watch out, as this monstrosity is equipped with the same weapons that you'd find on the tank that you team is very well accustomed operating with. The retrieved Slug Gunners and SV-001s of our own should be highly recommended for assistance in its elimination. We have picked up signs of an unidentified vehicle lurking in the ruins - we don't know what it is, but it would be best if you investigate and capture/destroy it.

Once that is done, retreat to the eastern entrance of the structure and await evacuation. Hostile reinforcements in the form of Ptolemaic infantry and armor (including the feared reverse-engineered SV-001 codenamed the Black Hound) are en route from upstream, so hightail it from the area ASAP!

**Mission 2: Central American Desert, the Border of Mexico and the United States: **Although it's unfortunate that the team failed to recover the stolen hard drive, a good number of the vehicles were returned in otherwise battle-worthy condition, so KMI has sent their regards of appreciation for your efforts. Even better news is that the UNSOC has identified the natures of these shady aggressors: a paramilitary force aptly named the Ptolemaic Army. Little is known about their motives, commanders, and modus operandi, but we can hypothesize that their objectives focus around some kind of new world order given their pseudo-religious nature and combat doctrines. The core of their operations has been yet to be discovered, but our research and intelligence teams are working on it.

Somewhere in the arid, stony deserts of New Mexico, an entire military air base has been discovered to be built right into the side of a hollowed-out mountain. The Ptolemaic Army has been using this installation as a method of transferring their pillaged military hardware to other locations in the world - it is imperative that we shut their operations down with a straight-on assault of this facility. As they have transported their stolen loot to this area only recently, this gives us a window of opportunity to preemptively destroy their stockpiles before they take off with their goods. A massive aircraft that triples as an airborne aircraft carrier, cruise missile launching platform, and aerial battleship will take off soon; it should be in our best interests to destroy this behemoth before it has a chance to cross either the Atlantic or Pacific Oceans.

Advance through the canyon and neutralize all Ptolemaic resistance in your path, but don't get caught out in the open for too long. Scout reports have shown that their aircraft make routine patrols of their airspace, and their trigger-happy pilots won't give a second thought of gunning your squad down from the skies. This is a supply route for the paramilitary units, so destroying their convoys will yield goods that you might find useful.

The air base is heavily guarded by both rebel troops and special forces units. While the rebels have the training and expertise of a grunt, the special forces units fight with a display of fanaticism and zeal that far excel the performance you've witnessed of the Rebellion Army variants in the past. To avoid being ambushed by either parties, stay aware of your surroundings and be prepared for sneak attacks from any shadow or corner that you encounter. Make your way to the upper levels of the base, where the hangar is.

The actual air field is a runway that launches aircraft via a magnetically-charged platform, acting akin to a giant slingshot. Two stolen Slug Flyers should be located there; once you've taken care of business with the base, board the jets and begin pursuit of the airborne fortress. The flying titan, in spite of its size and cumbersome movement, is actually well-adapted to fight other enemy air superiority fighters and interceptors. We have the detailed loadout of its weapons: heavy caliber cannons, flak guns, airborne napalm mines, and drone fighters. It is also safe to assume that its massive jet engines can be used as an improvised giant flamthrower. Damage its structure significantly and it will be forced to crash-land, but mark the missile bays as a priority. We don't know if provoking them with this engagement will entice them to launch their arsenal of cruise missiles at any nearby Regular Army bases or populated centers.

**Mission 3: Kanegawa Military Industries Regional Headquarters, Seoul, South Korea:** Not content with the theft of the hard drive and several prototypes, the Ptolemaic Army had decided to make an advance on one of the branch offices of KMI and to the horror of the Regular Army's superiors, succeeded in doing so. The Head of Directors at KMI believe that due to the presence of the UNSOC and Marines guarding their HQ in Narita, the hostiles have sought for alternatives for further advancement of plagiarizing our SV-001 projects. The local police department have already surrounded the building but are unable to make an entry given the hostility towards anyone that dared to make an armed entry; negotiations have failed. The South Korean government has also refused to send in their own military, as they do not wish to add further fuel to the situation. To complicate the matters at hand, they have taken several employees of the company hostage and are making demands. Thus, the country's authorities have turned to us for immediate assistance.

Your team will be brought into the city where you will make an entrance through a back door that leads to the underground parking lot. Resistance is light here, so clear a path so the local SWAT team can follow you in and provide a path of refuge for any of the hostages you rescue. The Ptolemaic Army has deployed an arachnid-like walker near the upper levels of the office building - while the intentions of doing so are unknown, we can assure that they will attempt something nasty with it once the chance arises.

This operation will be a full-scale building assault, so put those urban combat skills to good use. Ptolemaic attack helicopters are also known to be lurking around the outer areas of the higher levels, possibly as a deterrent for airborne approaches from either the Metal Slug commandos or the police force. The Seoul Police Department will be more than appreciative of your efforts of destroying these airborne menaces; there should be a maintenance shaft somewhere in the underground parking lot that will grant you access to the exteriors of the KMI office building. We highly recommend the SPARROWS to partake in this area, since the bulk of the enemy will be located inside the building, and their unprecedented training in agility will come in handy when attacked by both fanatics and helicopter gunships.

The presence of Ptolemaic reverse-engineered walkers, some examples being the Cyclops Assault Mech, Minigunner Mech, and Armored Claw Mech, represents just how adaptable they are when it comes to reverse engineering pillaged technology. They appear to be advanced versions of the Rebellion LV Armor and the Armored Assault Powersuit of the Marines - fight them with your own firepower, or hop in a KMI-produced AAP to prove who is the superior counterpart. Be especially vigilant of the Minigunner Mech, as this nasty-looking machine (those crimson optics and smirk aren't for show) will shred your squad to a bloody mess if you recklessly attack it head-on.

Make your way to the top of the building and destroy the Ptolemaic Wall Crawler before it can inflict catastrophic damage to the building. We cannot deduce its true purpose of why they deployed it there, but judging from its arsenals of high-explosive missiles and a sonic cannon designed to shatter buildings as if they were made of brittle glass, it would be best to not find out via an example.

**Mission 4: Ptolemaic Army Submarine Base, Kyushu, Japan:** While the team was busily at work cleansing the Ptolemaic Army wherever they may be, we have finally traced the stolen disk that our operatives were seeking all this time: an abandoned former Japanese military base located on the southern tip of Kyushu. It appears the extremists have refurbished this WWII-era installation and made several upgrades to it, including a submarine facility and an entire undersea command center. The Japanese government has given full permission to the Regular Army to eradicate the base and all of its occupants before its assets can prove to be a threat to both national and international security.

The docks will be moderately defended, as the majority of the Ptolemaic Army is currently in the bunker below the waves. Do not expect to receive a warm welcome once you are deployed, as they will scramble their surface sentries and zealously try to repulse your team from making their way towards their destination. At the far end of the harbor are several Slug Mariners that were probably left carelessly there by the Ptolemaic forces. They will prove to be monumental for your breach into the base, where there is only one path in. Don't spend your time fighting the enemy at the docks - the disk is being transferred to a nuclear submarine, where we predict they will endeavor an escape into safer waters. We cannot allow them to escape from our reach when we are this close to our objective.

The bottom of the sea will pose a significant challenge, as the path is filled with perilous obstacles. The Ptolemaic Army has harnessed partial control over the local aquatic creatures in this region - somehow, they have 'tamed' the local giant squids and jellyfish that inhabit this trench and are employing them as attacking animals. The cephalopods can propel themselves to extreme speeds and pierce any type of armor with a head-on charge, while the jellyfish can short-circuit electronics (and humans) with their stingers. Frogmen equipped with knives and harpoon guns prowl these waters, while submersibles and naval mines seek out targets akin to wolves tracking down wounded prey. Skilled usage of the Slug Mariner will ensure your survival here.

The complex can prove to be difficult to tackle, as employment of heavy weapons may mean risking the structural stability of the reinforced glass that form the passageways of this clandestine bunker. A combination of Ptolemaic troops, mechs, tanks, and copied SV-001s (codenamed Black Hounds) will await your arrival. Advance carefully, as one mishap can cause the entire base to cave in on itself via underwater pressure.

The Ptolemaic nuclear submarine is equipped with torpedoes and Tesla depth charges for general attack and self-defense options. Unfortunately, since the team was forced to abandon the Slug Mariners to enter the facility, you will have to rely on your small arms to sink this behemoth. In spite of its heavy armor, several hundred rounds of heavy machine gun fire should be sufficient in destroying your target. Succeed in doing so, and retrieve the disk from the wreckage - but don't rest yet, as we have received more bad news from headquarters.

**Mission 5: Ptolemaic Army Tower, Chongqing, China: **In a final bid to make a last stand against the Regular Army and all those who oppose them, our enemies have overrun the central district of Chongqing and bringing ruin to a good portion of the city before - somehow - erecting a stone tower the size of a skyscraper. Minutes after the building was deployed, the skies in the area were filled with thunderclouds while an ominous winged figure was seen lurking in between the flashes of lightning. As the phenomenon has caused our radars to become useless while our aircraft cannot even approach the area without being incinerated by violet-colored bolts of lightning, the Ptolemaic Army has effectively grounded us to a land-based standoff. Panicking from the possibility of a doomsday situation imminent, the Chinese government has given authorization for the Peregrine Falcons and SPARROWS to enter the city.

An aerial approach into the city is out of the equation; the team will need to approach the tower from the ground along a heavily ruined yet still operational highway. This will lead towards the devastated districts of the city; as the Regular Army units attack the Ptolemaic Army forces from the ground, the commando team will take a subway route below the surface. We've made it clear that there is nothing more left to be said but trust your instincts...scorch the Ptolemaic Army to ashes and show them no remorse. To this end, we will be deploying our entire arsenal of KMI prototypes - Armored Assault Walkers, Slug Gunners, Advanced SV-001 tanks, and Slug Armors. The tunnels will lead straight to the base of the tower, so take that route and fight your way into the lower levels, where our enemies have built an entire mech launching station, a self-sustaining war factory, and fully functional nuclear power plant within the monolithic structure. Although it isn't an objective that has to be met, we recommend the commandos to confiscate any technologies such as hard drives and blueprints. Their Mechanized Armors are more than a match for our own models - we can gain some expertise if we study the inner workings of their war machines.

We are currently devising a way to bring down the tower. A nuclear strike is out of the list of options for obvious reasons, and conventional weapons only leave so much of a dent in the stony structure.

The Ptolemaic Army will show no mercy in response to our arrival either. They have deployed their remnants of the military throughout the city in strategic points, ranging from basic infantry to the epitome of their Mech Corps and Black Hound unit. Most of the city has already been evacuated when our foes encroached upon the city in force, so do not worry about collateral damage and civilian casualties. As this is the final mission, all available heavy and specialized weapons will be accessible for your squad. Unfortunately, the UNSOC agents and Marine troops cannot join up with the primary attack force, as they are required to support the primary Regular Army units at the frontlines.

Identity of the mysterious airborne figure has been deduced by our operatives: an evil spirit codenamed the Reaper given its deathly appearance and the usage of an ethereal scythe as its primary armament. We have suspicion that the Ptolemaic Army summoned this beast into our realm as a trump card and a means of averting their eventual defeat while turning the tide of the war against us. Its size is tremendous, but it is by far no means invincible. The skull icon embedded in its chest appears to be in solid format in contrast to the rest of its ghostly physique, so hit it with everything that you can possibly throw at it. As the creature has some kind of EMP-related ability, you will be unable to bring the heavy vehicles we will provide you, restricting the squad to an infantry-only engagement. Don't get too overconfident, though - the abilities and techniques of the Reaper are all but an enigmatic riddle to us, so adapt and adjust your strategies according to the current situation. We don't know what exactly they are planning, but it must be stopped at all costs!

Destruction of this malevolent entity will certainly force the enemy into a full retreat - put and end to these cultist fanatics and draw the conclusion to this war. From there, the V-22 Osprey will retrieve your team from the top of the Ptolemaic-built tower and give you the well-deserved ride home that you are all anticipating at the end of this day. Focus on the task at hand and put an end to this madness!


	7. Metal Slug 6: Story and Levels

**Metal Slug 6: Story and Levels**

Months passed as the Ptolemaic Army's significance slowly faded into obscurity ever since their final battle and last stand in Chongqing, China. Although the scattered and splintered factions of their paramilitary units remained at large even after months the war ended, they were gradually apprehended or eliminated by the mopping-up squads that the Regular Army deployed immediately - their officials were not willing to let them rebuild their numbers like how the Rebellion Army did in the third war. As the last supposed faction of the secret society was decimated by an assault led by the Ikari Warriors Mercenary Unit, we can only hope that the fanatics will only exist in the books of history itself.

The wars against the Ptolemaic Army has allowed us to incorporate confiscated technology from their militaries - the Slug Gunners and Slug Armors, being only working prototypes forced into service from the previous conflict, were significantly improved over the months thanks to new types of supplemented materials, such as specialized alloys and advanced computer systems, being integrated into the already working models. We can expect them to be delivered to our armor divisions within the next six months. We should feel grateful that Kanegawa Military Industries was able to greenlight the project on a worldwide scale, as we received bad news from one of our Saharan Outposts in Africa just a few hours ago.

It shouldn't be major news that the Rebellion Army is back. While their significance and threat level cannot be compared to their years of activeness during the first three wars we fought against them, we believe that their resurgence in Africa may be a sign that they may be rearming for a return of some sort. Approximately a week ago, satellite reconnaissance images have shown a small rebel division meeting with members of the Mars People on the Tsing Ma Bridge in Hong Kong, collaboratively retrieving something from the bay below the overpass. We were unable to trace out what they were exactly salvaging, but the bridge itself immediately came under attack from unidentified creatures. Though they were absolutely merciless against the rebel troops, what terrified us was how they seemingly devoured the Mars People alive. The UNSOC will investigate this matter as time passes, but for now, a new mission is at hand.

The Ikari Warriors Mercenary Unit - an organization based in the US that specializes in providing soldiers-for-hire (mostly for peaceful purposes, such as VIP protection, assistance in peacekeeping operations, and large-scale riot suppression) - has provided two of their finest soldiers for the commando team. Ralf Jones and Clark Still, both former US military soldiers with enough expertise in combat to match an entire division of equally well-trained Regular Army combatants, have been integrated into the unit. Though the higher-ups of the Regular Army has somewhat objected to the idea of utilizing soldiers provided by a private military company, the supplying mercenary unit has deemed it as an opportunity to demonstrate the positive side of a PMC, while hopefully strengthening ties with the Regular Army.

Kanegawa Military Industries is also proud to present us with a new handheld weapon for the commando team: the Zangestu Sword. While it may be an ordinary-looking combat knife at first sight, it is capable of generating shockwave attacks that will neutralize projectiles and shred even the toughest main battle tanks apart. Its range is extremely short, so keep its limitations in mind.

The Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, and Ikari Warriors will be immediately deployed to a small rebel outpost in the Saharan regions of Africa. Said Regular Army outpost has already been subjected to harassment by the Rebellion Army via mortar bombardment and sniper attacks, providing us with a reason to openly declare battle against them once again.

But the hardened warriors are about to realize that there is an even bigger enemy, a threat that makes Morden and the Mars People seem miniscule, lying in wait...

* * *

**Mission 1: Sub-Saharan Africa, the Border of Chad and Sudan:** A Regular Army outpost operated by peacekeeper units, deployed to the region after a civil war broke out in the area, has requested for immediate assistance after members of the Rebellion Army instigated attacks on the relatively under-equipped military force. Though our peacekeepers are suited for riot duties and small-scale battles, we fear of an eventual Rebellion attack that may decimate them. This is where your team comes into the equation. Thankfully, this region is less arid than the more extremes areas of the African desert, so your operations in this area shouldn't be too heavy in terms of having to deal with the brutal climate.

All four teams will be deployed via paradrop - the combined arms tactics of all four units should prove to be overkill to the Rebellion forces. Their current base of operations is a small village-like area that was abandoned by its former inhabitants but later claimed by the invaders. The task shouldn't prove to be too difficult as both armor and air support is minimal on their part.

We have also received wind that a large military land train, built and modeled after a giant mechanized caterpillar, has been spotted in the area. It appears that the vehicle made its departure as soon as the paratrooper team made its initial landings, so we have our suspicions that the transport may be carrying vital supplies for other cells of the Rebellion Army that may be active in the area. As its armor is made of a material that cannot be possibly penetrated by small arms, our recommendation for your team is to sufficiently damage its exterior as it makes its fallback. This should put it out of service for a good two to four weeks for repairs.

As you have an entire unit of eight highly-skilled soldiers, each combatant can operate whatever role they fancy at this point. We still advice the usage of the buddy system, as a lone trooper, no matter how experienced, can be rendered easy prey by a lucky rebel bazooka soldier/marksman.

There is a mining site close to the nearby mountain range. Rebellion Army activity has been corroborated, though once again, in minimal numbers. We ask you to raid the mines and destroy their mining equipment in order to hamper their operations in the area. Since they are excavating the area for anything that might be of value to their forces, shutting down their facilities should hamper their ability to fund/resupply their forces with much-needed materiel. Elimination of the Rebellion Army in the area will ease off the workload that our peacekeepers have to handle. Keep one important note in mind: the locals in this area aren't exactly too friendly to your unit, and since we do not want to incite war against militias, do not engage - back off and retreat should you come under fire from local armed civilians. You can even exploit their hostility towards outsiders to your advantage by luring the rebels to fight them, so make good use of that!

**Mission 2: Jungle and Swamp Area, Democratic Republic of the Congo:** Your assault against the Rebellion troops at the border of Chad and Niger has led to another discovery: an equally-sized cell of soldiers operating in the jungles in the Congo. However, reports of them cooperating with the Mars People in the area means that they have anticipated your presence to the hideout. Regardless, this group must be eliminated before they can pose a significant threat to the smaller villages that surround the area.

The only problem is that the Rebellion Army and the Mars People will not be your only opponents. The local villagers have somehow been enticed to take up arms against your commando squad and while they are armed with nothing more than butcher knives and homemade dynamite sticks, their effectiveness against infantry should not be underestimated. They also seem to be quite adapt at certain tactics, as instead of making head-on reckless charges, these villagers prefer to hang back while tossing explosives to flush out dug-in targets. Though once the opportunity arises, they will make swift movements and strike with their (possibly filthy and infectious) meat cleavers at melee range. The Ikari Warriors should be especially wary of this, as their tactics revolve around all-out close quarters combat. The SPARROWS and Marines are equipped with disinfectants in their medical kits to treat any infections that might be caught, so make good use of that.

Mars People aircraft in the form of UFOs, flying saucers, and other vague-looking aircraft will harass your team as they make their way through the jungle and swamps, so use the dense cover of trees to prevent them from constantly badgering you from the skies. Though they can be always shot down swiftly, the weapons carried by these spaceborne vehicles are much faster than a human-manufactured bullet, so we highly do not recommend prolonged firefights with the airborne menaces.

A Rebellion Army vehicle, resembling a World War 2-era railgun artillery, has been spotted positioned in a hillside area on the far side of the forest. Though it may look primitive and an easy target practice for the Regular Army Air Force, the Congolese government has not granted us the necessary permission to allow our military aircraft to fly into the area. We will not jump to baseless accusations, but it could be possible that the Rebellion Army may be trying to sell this artillery piece to a potential customer in the area. Infiltrate the jungle and destroy it. This behemoth is equipped with medium-ranged cruise missiles and its own artillery cannon for close-ranged defense, so use its limitations to your advantage. Critically damaging it will cause it to derail and crash into the jungle while eliminating any possibilities of salvage and repair.

**Mission 3: Hong Kong Kowloon District, China: **So it seems like General Morden is up to his no-good antics again, but the rebel attacks he instigated in Africa were only acts to get our attention; why he didn't simply come up to us at front and inform us of the current situation is something that we don't have an answer for. As if the Mars People wasn't bad enough news (even though they have requested an alliance with us like the Rebellion Army), it appears Earth has been under siege from an aggressive alien species called the Plutonians since the final days of the Ptolemaic War. Having infiltrated the more remote corners of our world and remained underground until recently, this new discovery has convened an immediate emergency conference at the United Nations Headquarters in New York City on how to fight these invaders.

The Plutonians are a race of extraterrestrials that might as well be created straight from our deepest nightmares. While the Mars People were unfriendly, they were nowhere near as barbaric, violent, and most significantly, voraciously carnivorous. These aggressive entities feed not just on humans, but also the Martians - it seems like the latter are their natural prey and ever since the destruction of the Rugname and Rootmars at our hands, the remnants of their society have been scattered across our planet without a leader and any form of guidance. This made them an easy source of sustenance for the Plutonians as they were systemically decimated without any form of mercy or remorse from their predators. With the possible extinction of the Martians and the endangerment of an infestation of our planet from these spaceborne horrors, we have no choice but form two ad-hoc alliances and wage a war against the Plutonians.

One of the first cities that the Plutonians began to invade on a massive scale was Hong Kong. While it was still undergoing restoration due to the damages acquired during the second war, most of the Kowloon District is still under scaffolds and is relatively abandoned in terms of local inhabitants. Although the Chinese Military advanced upon the area to cleanse the area of infestation, they have failed miserably and a good majority of their troops are either killed in action or in a full retreat. The Metal Slug commandos have been called up to the task to finish what they started days earlier.

All four teams can expect to battle in the same environment that Marco, Tarma, Eri, and Fio did in the second war with some minor adjustments. The city is crawling with flesh-thirsty aliens that are dying to sink their fangs into your body, so work efficiently and don't give them any chances. The Kanegawa Military Industries office in the area was, unfortunately, destroyed by a crashing Plutonian warship that was shot down by an air patrol, meaning you can't access the building for any supplies. Make your way to the end of the city where two possible paths have to be liberated before the mission will be a success: a lower level where a prototype power plant is located, and upper levels where the streets are infested with Plutonians. We recommend a member from each unit to split up form two groups of four; each soldier will have to contribute for the upcoming battles in these areas.

A mechanized monstrosity, according to reports from Chinese troops, has been lurking in the sewers of the city. We don't know what the true intentions behind this Plutonian-manufactured machine of war is capable of, but we need you to eliminate it. A Slug Armor will be provided to you prior to your entry into the sewer's deepest levels. Being a far superior version to the LV Armor and Armored Assault Powersuit, use it to your greatest advantages. That, and we're sure you'll appreciate not having to wade through the raw sewage throughout the tunnels...provided you don't have to bail the vehicle during the battle.

**Mission 4: Tsing Ma Bridge and Victoria Harbor, Hong Kong:** Destruction of the Brain Robot and a good portion of the Plutonian occupiers has allowed Regular Army troops to perform clean-up operations in the area at a much easier and swifter pace. Thankfully, the area where Morden claimed to have recovered Rootmars's corpse happens to be in the Victoria Harbor Bay of the city; he explains that the Martians need his presence in order to launch a successful counteroffensive against the alien invaders. The ancient extraterrestrial should be lurking in the depths of the harbor inlet below the ruined bridge ever since his natural enemies forced him back into hiding; we do not have any other options. Get the Plutonians off Rootmars's back, and hope what Morden has said aren't simply baseless facts.

The Tsing Ma Bridge sustained heavy damage when the Plutonians laid siege to the city a while ago. The connection between the main sectors of the city and the Chek Lap Kok International Airport is only accessible via this bridge, so it's safe to assume that the hostiles are adapting to conventional human military tactics. The same forces that thwarted the Rebellion Army's recovery operation of salvaging Rootmars's devastated remains infest the bridge like a pack of plagued rats - tread lightly as you make your way across the bridge. The heavy damage inflicted means that it is not exactly stable, and the defenders on the bridge will be aware of this advantage on their side. If you can clear the bridge, this will allow Regular Army reinforcements being flown into Hong Kong's airport to make repairs to the bridge, provide relief for our allies in the city, and finally, use the city as a launching station to cleanse the Plutonians hiding elsewhere across Asia. There are several abandoned Slug Flyers on the bridge; use these to make your way towards the outer sectors of Victoria Harbor, where a stranded Rebellion U-Boat has been requesting for immediate assistance after being attacked by a worm-like creature.

What a surprise - not only is Rootmars willing to ally with us against a common threat, but the leader of the Martians has offered himself to act as an aerial ride for your team! This solves the problem of lacking enough Slug Flyers for the commandos; we recommend the Ikari Warriors, Tarma, and Mack to take the airborne vehicles, as all of them are experienced pilots. The rest of the team will have to hitch a ride on our new neighborhood friendly and ancient Martian. Don't be fooled by his lack of armaments outside of four 10mm Vulcan cannons that use his mental cognition abilities as ammunition. He possesses a devastating psychic attack capable of eradicating all hostilities within a wide radius, but use it well! Rootmars has assured us that he won't harm any friendlies, but he can only use it so much before his brain requires extensive rest.

Rootmars may be an ancient being that might as well be a literal deity of some kind, but he is not invincible - though he'll shrug off all conventional fire thrown at him, the Plutonians will take note of this and target the commandos riding on his arms and main body. There is no available cover for the human soldiers, so it is up to the squadron of Slug Flyers to provide air support and covering fire in the event any of the carnivorous entities get too close for comfort. Enjoy the view of a panoramic Hong Kong while you're at it!

Your destination is, as we mentioned earlier, a Rebellion U-Boat grounded outside Victoria Harbor. Something that the rebel troops call the Sea Worm is currently transforming the helpless submarine into a breeding ground - lay waste to the Plutonian monstrosity, but beware of its acidic attacks that can dissolve skin and melt armor in a matter of seconds upon contact.

**Mission 5: Plutonian Headquarters and Meteor Impact Site, Ayers Rock, Australia:** As our forces, united with the assistance of the Rebellion Army and Martians, drive a common foe from the stars to extinction on multiple fronts, the time has come at last to execute a final and full-scale assault against their headquarters. This will possibly be one of the most difficult missions that your commando unit will ever have to participate in, even more so than the attack on the Rugname in the third war. The Plutonians have fallen back to this desolate region in the Australian Desert, where their underground hive and lair runs for miles below the surface. Rootmars has informed us that an alien of an equally ancient age as him, only referred to as the Plutonian Queen, is the mastermind behind their operation of subverting Earth to a habitat of their own liking. Having arrived on a meteor back in the 1950s, the site was left relatively undisturbed until a group of park rangers filed a report of vague creatures - along with horribly dismembered corpses of the local fauna - in the area. We now know that these are the workings of the Plutonian aliens.

The local inhabitants in the area have been evacuated to a safer location until the operation is deemed a success. Your team will be airdropped from the V-22 Osprey directly above the crater; a tunnel located close to the meteorite will lead into the lower sanctums of the hive. The Peregrine Falcons, Marines, and a large force of Rebellion and Regular troops have already begun the initial assault. The SPARROWS and Ikari Warriors will follow suit as members of the clean-up party, as we have to ensure that every one of the aliens must not be allowed to live. Even a single maggot regurgitated from a dying drone can eventually spawn and molt into a new warrior - this one example shows just how capable they are of infiltrating an ecosystem undetected. This area is overwhelming with Plutonian defenders, ranging from basic drone workers to biomechanical tanks that dwarf our SV-001s in size.

Battle your way to the deeper ends of the entry point and a different model of the Drill Slug - the Slug Digger - will have been set up by the entry teams. These vehicles will be the only available method of accessing the core areas of the Plutonian hive. Be wary of where you dig as you make your descent - hostile scavengers patrol this route and unstable seismic activity has caused heated and high-pressured pockets of steam to be stored in this area. The Slug Digger is lightly armored, so avoid confrontations and natural hazards if you can help it.

Conquer this route and you'll be at your destination at last: the deepest levels of the hive where the breeding grounds are located and where the most prominent members of the Plutonian Alien Army reside. The Plutonian Queen directing their operations will certainly be nearby, but just as you made your way into the lower sectors the hive, we lost contact with the Peregrine Falcons and Marines. All attempts to contact them have failed, so we fear the worst for our soldiers. Locate the teams and report the whereabouts before you tackle the final target in the area. Don't expect an easy battle, as never-before-seen adversaries stalk this area, seeking your demise. Supersized biomechanical tanks, elite drones, and arachnid-like beasts lurk these disgusting passageways from the shadows, and none of them will give any second thoughts of transforming your squad into suitable materials for consumption.

Martian prisoners of war, locked away in specialized vats and used for nefarious purposes later by their captors, are scattered in the primary levels of the hive. Free them if you have the opportunity, as Rootmars will probably appreciate their safe return.

That explains why we lost contact with the earlier teams...they have been rendered to nothing more than mind-controlled slaves for the Plutonians! A neural parasite of some kind, similar to the ones we encountered back in Hong Kong that was manipulating the Chinese Military soldiers, is acting as a puppeteer for our captured commandos. Even worse is how they all have access to some of our heaviest weapons, as the entry squad was required to take point and clear a path into the hive...the situation couldn't have gotten any worse. We personally selected these four combatants for a reason: their discipline, mentality, and strong will renders them resistant to most forms of mind-control and persuasion. There are no alternatives possible. You will have to inflict grievous damage to your former compatriots to the point where they will no longer be able to fight, at least temporarily - the massive pain they will undertake will overload the parasite that is controlling them, thus breaking our soldiers from their diabolical grasp. This means they will be unable to join you in the fight against the Plutonian Queen, but they should be able to provide you with some handy gear once they're freed. A quick visit to the military hospital will render them ready for the battlefield in no time.

Take note of each characters' fighting traits. Marco and Leon both place emphasis on automatic firepower. Tarma and Mack rely on shotguns. The SPARROWS operatives and Ikari Warriors will have to formulate a strategy to efficiently eliminate all four of them at once, but watch out for Mack's BFG9000. This supremely destructive plasma weapon can disintegrate your entire team in a flash if you give him the chance to fire it!

Defeating the captured soldiers will grant the vehicles that were stolen from them while they made their way into the hive. Use them and prepare for a final confrontation - the Plutonian Queen is a vicious foe that takes no mercy or quarter. Relying on plasma attacks, acidic projectiles, and instant-striking lasers as her primary techniques. Her head is protected by an armored carapace that acts as a shield for her fragile and vulnerable brain - focus on this with all the heaviest weapons you've collected and saved up during your approach. Even in a mortally wounded state, she'll attempt to drag your team down with her to an explosive grave. Perseverance, superior strategies, impeccable reflexes, and trust in yourselves will be the keys to your survival here. We hope.

Destroy the Plutonian Queen, and put an end to a conflict against an enemy that might as well have brought extinction upon the biosphere of planet Earth. Rootmars and Morden have promised to save your team somehow...we have to place our trust into them, as outlandish and crazy-sounding as that may be. But if they do take this as an opportunity to end your lives, no one said anything about not allowing the prospect of taking them down with you...


	8. Metal Slug 7 and XX: Story and Levels

**Metal Slug 7/XX: Story and Levels**

The Regular Army and its commandos certainly had their hands full for the past few years as attacks instigated by the Rebellion Army, Mars People, Amadeus Syndicate, and the Ptolemaic Army were all swiftly dealt with, all thanks to the Metal Slug commando unit led by Marco Rossi. Just as we had thought that we'd see the last of all the possible factions that would drive us into never-ending wars, the surfacing of the Plutonians propelled the entire world into a conflict where common enemies were forced to work with each other, or face extinction at the bloodthirsty fangs of the aliens. But humanity and Martians alike persevered, and with the combined resources and might of former nemeses, the Plutonian threat was eradicated as their queen was slaughtered and their hive destroyed with a thermonuclear warhead. To prevent them from ever rising to prominence again, cleanup teams were deployed throughout the world similar to how the remnants of the Ptolemaic Army were dealt with. In a matter of weeks, all known extraterrestrial hostilities had ceased to exist.

The war was not without its costs, however. Cities across the world were in smouldering ruins thanks to the constant warfare that the planet was subjected to for the last few years - six wars in total were fought, and the damages inflicted from all of them were showing on every populated region of the world. With a bit of work and cooperation between the world's governments, these scars were slowly being healed as the people across various nations were able to return to their normal lives once again instead of having to flee from a coldhearted enemy, ranging from a fanatical devout of the Rebellion Army or a Plutonian drone that was dying for some human flesh to feast upon.

Kanegawa Military Industries, being a company with many resources and employees to spare, aided in the reconstruction of the devastated regions of the world and provided sensible solutions for current issues that were still boggling the minds of officials around the world. One such topic was a massive amount of scrap metal, garbage, and other unwanted trash that was piling up on an uncharted volcanic island in the South Pacific Ocean located close to Australia and New Zealand. This dump site, being a drop-off point for freighters that carried scraps from the cities that required refurbishment, has recently garnered controversy of the potential hazards that this disposal site can cause for the surrounding environments of the Pacific.

KMI then proposed an efficient method of disposal - smelting down all the metals with the state-of-the-art equipment that they will provide. This would be eventually complemented with a high-tech facility that would be erected on the island. If the testbeds of this project proves to be a success, it will be the final answer to the ever-growing problems of running out of landfill space for the world population's garbage and unwanted items.

As the first detachments of construction crews and engineers made landfall on the island, Rebellion Army soldiers, much to our fright, swiftly attacked and captured all of them. An ultimatum was then delivered by General Morden himself via a satellite video feed: surrender vital military secrets that only KMI and the highest members of the Regular Army are aware of, or the captured employees will face a brutal finale from the fanatical soldiers' knives, firecrackers, and sniper rifles.

We do not and never will negotiate with terrorists - send this as message to them. The Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, and the Ikari Warriors - the latter now joined by a new member known as Leona Heidern - will be deployed to this island in the South Pacific to, once again, rain unholy destruction upon the Rebellion Army and if possible, erase their significance from human history once and for all.

* * *

**Mission 1: Island Entrance, Primary Dump Sites: **This relatively unguarded route will serve to be a good entry point for the commando team. Rebellion Army presence here is moderate, but they seem to be complacent and unaware of our arrival - we should thank KMI's specialized V-22 Ospreys for making that a reality. Initial surveillance results showed small patrols of rebels, along with improvised defenses assembled from the endless supplies of disposed metal scraps, guarding the primary entrance into the inner areas of the junkyard. With a full squad of nine members, the best way to fight your way in is a blitzkrieg-style rush. The rebels may be dug in behind some improvised defenses and mountains worth of rusty junk, but you have four powerhouses that basically live off inflicting massive destruction to their enemies: Mack, Ralf, Clark, and Leona. High command is more worried about the team receiving a nasty infection due to being cut by scrap metal in contrast to the Rebellion Army presence, as this area has a biohazard waste dump zone.

A fort haphazardly built with scrap metal and forgotten military hardware stands as the primary sentinel over this area - destroy it, and the officer in charge should drop a PDA that has the necessary access codes for the main entry point into the mines. While some good old regular firepower should destroy the barricade in a matter of minutes, we recommend sending Mack or Ralf just so they can use their Berserk Strikes and Galactic Phantoms, respectively, to as a scare tactic for the rebels. Though it'll likely be ineffective since how low-witted the Rebellion Army's troops are, it's the thought that counts. Eradicate the trash barricade and make your way to the lower levels.

The KMI construction workers, engineers, and other members of the expedition unit should be held as prisoners of war by them. Make sure to free them; they'll be able to provide you with much-needed equipment and supplies for your crusade into the inner sanctums of the island.

We have also received rumors of a small faction of maniacs armed with butcher knives and dynamite sticks, not so different from the same enemies that you encountered back in the jungles of the Democratic Republic of the Congo during the last war, lurking in the underground tunnels of junk. Perhaps this is a good opportunity to send Leona to deal with them - though be warned, she prefers to function solo and is not too fond of persistent allies and enemies. Her personal customized set of combat knives and Zangestu Swords are _not_ for show.

The main entrance into the mines will be filled with rebel troops and (mostly) scrap-built emplacements, but they're not the only hazards. Beware of chunks of metal falling from above, as the explosions both sides will cause will generate shockwaves that may disturb the unstable ceilings that are barely holding themselves together! But we're sure the likes of Mack and Ralf will just punch the debris into oblivion...

The Rebellion Army has deployed a Worm Mecha to act as a tunneling vehicle, mining tool, and a weapon at the same time. Your objective is to eliminate it as a first step of hampering their operations on this island. There should be an abandoned SV-001 somewhere under the piles of junk - look for it, as it will make your eventual showdown against this mechanized beast a lot easier.

**Mission 2: Coal Mines, Subterranean Area Level 1:** I hope you didn't forget about that PDA retrieved from that fallen officer earlier, because you will need the clearance provided within to enter this area! But if you didn't, you can always have one of the members blast your way in, as usual. Do not expect a warm welcome; the core members and units of the Rebellion Army has been notified of your squad's arrival and will respond with force, so don't feel too surprised when you notice Rebellion helicopters in hot pursuit after your team in the tunnels. Of course, we will greet them in response with a little taste of our own firepower.

This coal mine was opened beneath the enormous piles of garbage after the Rebellion Army discovered a vast deposit of coal and other valuable minerals. Not eager to let up on an opportunity to replenish their forces with much-needed fuel and to possibly make a profit by selling their discoveries to others, Morden's troops began excavating the site while slowly draining the resources within. They weren't ignorant of potential intruders that might be snooping around their loot - defenses ranging from grunt patrols to mining carts loaded with grenades and mines wait for unwanted visitors. The area from which you entered is relatively new and still under construction; the inmost lairs of this mine is your goal, as that is where the primary mining operation is taking place. Rebellion Army reverse-engineered Iron Lizard missiles are known to lurk in the grounds as semi-sentient explosives - look for disturbances in the ground such as something tunneling from beneath to identify their presences.

KMI hostages will likely be brought into this area for slave labor; at least the rebels didn't exactly mean it in terms of executing them with their fanatics...we hope, at least. Free the prisoners, and direct them back to the main entrance of the mine. We will have a rearguard on standby to extract these liberated men and women.

The last area before your objective will be a tracked area where turrets and rebel-manned mine carts will constantly harass you in an attempt to force you off the tracks. Fortunately, the enemy has conveniently left an asset that you will find to be very useful - the Slug Truck. While it appears as nothing more than an armored cab equipped with a machine gun, its true power lies within its ability to arm itself with other cars scattered throughout the area. These cars have an artillery cannon built into them, and a small collection of these will give the Slug Truck enough firepower to break through even the heaviest fortifications. We recommend Tarma to take command of the vehicle, as his engineering and technical expertise will keep the vehicle alive a little longer if it takes too much punishment. The other team members should hitch a ride on the cannon-mounted cars and act as point-defense.

A cyclops crablike mech guards the primary mining site and the entrance into the next area. With the combined firepower of your team and the Slug Truck, this robot will be sent back to the scrap heap in no time.

**Mission 3: Underground Rebellion Fortress, Subterranean Area Level 2:** If there is one thing that the Rebellion Army is good at aside from being persistent with their desires for vengeance against us, it is their achievements in the field of construction and engineering. General Morden's forces have not only taken over the exterior of the island for themselves, but also managed to erect an entire military base below the surface. Complete with several power plants, war factories, barracks, garages, hangars, research centers, and a myriad of defenses, we can only wonder where he manages to get the funding and manpower for all of this. Especially when we always seem to reduce both miniscule levels after every war...

As usual, your objective is to bring ruins to their architecture with your team's destructive methods. We believe that they are using this underground complex as a point where the core of their army is built up and replenished - its destruction will certainly hamper their war efforts against us greatly. Given the heavy presence of mechanized enemies in the form of tanks and automated turrets, fighting on foot will be significantly riskier. We recommend capturing vehicles for our use, such as stolen Slugnoids and Slug Armors. But if your team wants a challenge, no one is preventing your troops from attacking up close and personal. Level the base and all of its assets, and proceed up the elevator that leads to the upper levels of the caverns. Be especially careful of the high-caliber cannons that won't hesitate to take pot shots at your team's position. They pack a punch and will easily destroy the platform that you're ascending on!

This mission is a straightforward battle with no secret objectives. Proceed through the area and don't stop for anything, aside from freeing any POWs that you might encounter on your way. Also, you might find the Thunder Gun - a weapon that fires Tesla bolts via a guided system that tracks nearby hostilities - to be a very effective crowd-control weapon when the shotgun or flamethrower just doesn't have the range to reach its intended targets.

Either Morden's engineers and scientists have been watching too much adventure films, but their tactic of dropping an explosive bowling ball of death on your squad is ludicrous at best...until we realize that the giant sphere is immune to all kinds of conventional weapons. Just don't bother trying - the only way to flee from an explosive and fiery death is to outrun it. As if that wasn't enough, mutant hives that house acidic maggots and other flesh-eating crawlies infest your escape route. As usual, Mack and Ralf's CQC attacks that literally cause explode enemies with a few punches will save your hide here.

The Crab Mech that you annihilated previously in the coal mines somehow managed to survive the carnage you threw at it. But given the damage it sustained from the previous battle, it shouldn't be too difficult this time around. If you had the Slugnoids and Slug Armors on hand during your assault on the underground fortress, this battle should be cake. But if you don't...any of your team's heavy weapons and assault specialists will suffice. Also, take note of Leona's Moon Slasher and Zangestu Sword's special abilities to disrupt and cancel out enemy projectiles, regardless of their typing...

Destruction of the Crab Mech will open an exit that leads to the island's exterior.

**Mission 4: Waterfall, Island Jungle Areas:** A nice change of scenery for once will await you once you exit the smoking ruins of Morden's underground base. But don't enjoy the peaceful setting for too long, as the Rebellion troops will be waiting to promptly disturb the tranquility of this relatively clean zone (at least in contrast with your landing point). To make matters worse, this area is a jungle environment and a site that was affected by Dr. Moureau's experiments long before the island was considered to be a scrap metal disposal site. It's very clear that you will encounter some of his most infamous deformed creations here, so be prepared...

The reason that we want you to investigate this area next is because of Rebellion Army activity that just seems too much out-of-the-ordinary. The target that your squad needs to reach is the ruins area directly above the waterfall - there is no direct route that leads to this entrance, so we aren't entirely sure of how even the rebels manage to shuttle their troops back and forth so actively and efficiently. One of the Kanegawa Military Industries hostages that managed to escape from his captors discreetly has informed us of something about Rebellion forces emerging from a portal of some kind from a distant time in the future...the message was blurry at best, and we couldn't garner more information from the transmission before the link was lost. If you can rendezvous with this one prisoner, she may be able to tell you more about the current situation.

Advance your way through this waterfall zone with a mixture of tactics and heavy firepower on hand, as stumbling off the cliffs and plummeting to a swift doom is all but too easy, while the Rebellion troops, vehicles, and aircraft that have taken up strategic positions all around the area won't make your life any easier. Divide your strategies carefully; the enemies are trying to snipe you down? Fio's machine gun fire, Eri's explosives/grenade launcher or Clark's massive arsenal of firearms should flush them from their hiding spot. Massive numbers of rebels charging your position? Get Leon to the frontline and he'll blow them away with several shotgun shells. A stubborn tank that just won't explode from whatever ordnance you're throwing at it? Mack and Ralf will have the solution to the problem. Every teammate on the squad has a specialty, but it's important to keep Marco alive and healthy. He provides an aura of leadership, which boosts the morale and spirit of all team members. The same goes for Fio, as she is the unit's source for health and relief from injuries. Tarma can hang at the back as there are no vehicles (aside from a Slugnoid at the final stretch) on this mission.

The presence of fanatic troops have been validated. Leona's vague battle strategies will throw a crimp into their plans, as she is the only one that can nullify their weapons without endangering the rest of the squad.

The last and final point will be a resurgence of nightmares for some of the team members that fought in the third war. Man-eating plants thirsting for the taste of softly bleeding human flesh will be prevalent along this route, along with a mutated variant: a giant plant that is immobile, but will rely on its tentacles and flexible maw to snatch up unfortunate prey and consume them whole. A Slugnoid has been airdropped as a suitable countermeasure, but don't rely on it. The stationary Man-Eaters have adapted to this threat by dropping explosive spores from its body. Find a way through this path somehow and remember that teamwork is key. If one of your squadmates is caught by the vines, shoot the plant itself! You'll save your fellow soldier from the brutal death of being a plant's raw lunch.

Apparently, the rebels are making use of a waterfall-surmounting mech codenamed the Fall Mecha that acts as a gigantic transport unit but also as a potent defense against gate-crashers. Equipped with a complement of lasers, rockets, and other small arms, destroy it using whatever means possible, but take precautions of your current positions yourself, as the machine may try to swat you off your footing and to a swift death. But that still doesn't provide a suitable answer to our problem at hand; getting to the top of the waterfall where the entrance to the ruins are.

**Mission 5: Ancient Ruins, Island Mountains:** That was a rather...convenient yet unconventional way of traveling to your next rally point. While we feared the worst for your team when the Fall Mecha utilized its laser after suffering catastrophic damage, it was apparently a type of force field that acted as a super-elevator of some kind. But at least you found a way to arrive - what you may hear next might be a bit too hard to believe, even for a crack-team of commandos that can singlehandedly end World Wars without breaking a sweat.

The KMI hostage you rescued earlier was in fact the escapee that reported about the presence of rebels from a distant time in the future. She mentioned that General Morden is using this island as a staging point for his reinforcements that are currently being streamed into our timeline via a gigantic portal (that explains the presence of the Tesla Reactors you encountered back in the underground fortress). Even more frightening is how all of us have failed against the madman in the different universe, and several members of the elite SV-001 Commando Unit were either killed and/or brought back to become undead servants for the Rebellion Army. At the very least, there was some good news in the form of how the children of Marco and Fio became the leading members of the future resistance in spite of the Regular Army scattered after countless assaults...I'm sure the squad leader and the most upbeat member of the strike team felt quite uncomfortable upon hearing that.

If the rumors behind what she claims are true, then this could only mean one thing: the Rebellion Army will eventually use their newfound technological superiority to wage another world war against the Regular Army. This cannot be allowed to occur at all costs - your mission is now more than just a search-and-rescue operation for the KMI captives. Find General Morden and his source for assistance from a world where we lost the war, and incapacitate his plans for making his eternal dream manifest itself into a living nightmare. Only your team can rewrite history.

Direct the liberated prisoner to the extraction point - we'll take care of her from this point. Now that you've finally made your way into the ruins, your objective will not be far from your current position: beyond a snowy region of the island is where the supposed Rebellion Army headquarters is located. It will be a long and dangerous route that the team will have to embark on, but there is no time to contemplate just how treacherous the path is. The first order of business, aside from purging the area of Rebellion presence and liberation of KMI prisoners, is to destroy a research facility located in these ruins. We have our suspicions that they are researching laser, plasma, and other kinds of energy-based weapons to replace the contemporary weapons among Morden's military forces.

The ruins, constructed by a long-lost civilization that has either been wiped out or departed to whereabouts unknown at least two centuries ago, are surprisingly well-preserved, primarily due to the chilly climate and the lack of outside activity, at least until the rebels arrived on the island. The durable construction of the relics make it a perfect site for delicate and classified research, which is probably the reason why they are trying to harness the secrets behind advanced energy weaponry. It is likely they are forcing captured KMI scientists to speed up their research - free them if you have the chance. Perhaps they can even provide you with prototypes as a token of gratitude.

A sentient military machine known as "The Union" is being tested in an open atrium just outside the primary research lab. Combining an aircraft, hovercraft, and a tank together to create a formidable war machine, we can assume this is another one of the working models of military vehicles that the Rebellion plans to field in the future. These vehicles are equipped with a new type of composite armor, so their vulnerable points will be at their machine optic sensors. As always, trash the prototype to your pleasure and move on to the next area. We hope that your team is dressed up warmly, as we have a feeling that will be a necessity.

**Mission 6: Snow Peaks, Higher Altitudes of Island: **Your raid on the Rebellion prototype weapons laboratory at the ruins unraveled an even bigger weapon being in the works: a mammoth war machine codenamed the Slug Gigant. From the blueprints that were stolen during the assault, these vehicles are the Rebellion Army's first attempts to integrate titanic mechanized walkers into battle. Given their discontinuation of the LV Armor Powersuit, it is likely that they will use these humanoid walkers as their primary frontline vehicles once they reach a point of mass production and deployment. We can assume that the mechs were buried at such a high altitude as to prevent detection, as the blizzards that occur here can blanket the environment from satellite radar. The KMI prisoner mentioned that stolen technology was used for its creation; once we have analyzed the targets, we will send more information.

Get ready for a brutal onslaught of enemies at this point - the entire Rebellion Army has been mustered to impede your approach, save for the troops guarding the headquarters located in a secondary junkyard close to the dormant volcano. Heavily-equipped rebel troops will be deployed behind sandbags and other natural obstructions, snipers await for their prey while positioned on cliffs, tanks and armored vehicles will constantly steamroll towards your position, and aircraft won't make your life any easier. This area will not be cooperative either - move fast, and ensure that you don't get caught in the middle of snowstorm.

This snowy peak is also the new rendezvous point for the Rebellion Army. But our primary concern on hand is how Morden has finally decided to send his Future Rebel forces against your team...fortunately, the KMI prisoners that you liberated earlier have provided the necessary information of how they operate. Only one strategy is in order: fight your way up to the peak where the Slug Gigant is located.

The Future Rebellion Army consist of extremists that make the fanatics of the contemporary age look faithless. As the Regular Army of their time drove them to the point of defeat, they eventually turned the tide of the war around with their equipment and other unthinkable means to achieve their victory. Armed with energy-based weaponry and armor reinforced with defensive countermeasures, they were able to push their enemies to annihilation. Once their time was secure and Morden had dominated the planet, the dictator and his most entrusted commanders organized a plan to rewrite history itself: to send the technologically superior Future Rebels back to the past and ensure your team's death. Their arrival to our time is the first stage of that plot put into motion.

As they are specifically targeting Marco and Fio, keep them alive at all costs. The Future Rebels may seem to be more durable than they appear, but we heavily doubt that they'll be able to survive a direct hit from a Super Grenade. If they prove to be too persistent, treat them to a Galactic Phantom, Argentine Backbreaker, or a Berserk Strike.

Get Tarma into the Slug Gigant, and you'll be able to experience firsthand just how destructive this behemoth is. Don't let its rusty appearance and unmethodical equipment fool you: with enough layers of armor to withstand at least a dozen tank rounds and weapons to take on an entire line of tanks, the Slug Gigant is the ultimate shock-and-destroy unit. Equipped with two shoulder-mounted 20mm Vulcan cannons and a reverse-engineered version of the United States Marines' BFG9000, no enemy is too large for this mech to tackle...and if that wasn't enough, it can simply smash or step its foes into the dirt with its arms and and legs. Also, don't forget that its arms can act as a frontal shield, due to the thick amounts of armor interwoven into its limbs. As our vehicle/engineer specialist mans the walker, the other squad members should provide suppressive fire, just in case the Slug Gigant misses some.

Allen O'Neil is back and is bringing the fight your team with the combat-ready Rebel Gigant! This will not be an easy battle as your team is at a disadvantage; the Rebel Gigant is much more heavily defended and has a complement of homing mines, missiles, and a claw specifically meant for tearing through armor grafted into the machine. This is a battle that only Tarma can win - no conventional weapon, not even Eri's explosive arsenal or Leona's Moon Slashers will dent the rebel commando's war machine. If Tarma's vehicle falls, a retreat will have to be issued and likely, the war will be lost. Allen won't hold back in terms of stomping your squad flat with his new toy.

If he does bring his friends to back him up, dispatch them so Tarma can focus battling Allen. Destroy this loud-mouthed nemesis and tear him from the cockpit - the fall of one of their greatest commanders will certainly send the rebel forces running for the hills. But don't count on this being the last time that you'll cross swords with him...

**Mission 7: Rebellion Army Headquarters, Volcanic Dump Site: **This is it, soldiers! Your victory over Allen O'Neil back at the mountains has cleared a path that leads directly into the heart of the rebel operations on this island. Most importantly, you've managed to capture yet another important asset in the form of the Slug Gigant. Kanegawa Military Industries will immediately begin studying the mech to see if we can perfect it in our own way. For now, we need you to accomplish the last two objectives before we can declare victory: defeat General Morden and the time machine that is streaming in his reinforcements in the form of the Future Rebellion Army. We believe that the megalomaniac and his fate-altering contraption is somewhere in the primary smelting complex, where the procedures for the proper disposal of scrap metal are initiated. The new occupants of the factory have transformed it into a ramshackle military base with a full detachment of infantry, vehicles, and aircraft.

The UNSOC agents have informed us of an unwanted side effect of the time machine that the Rebellion Army is using: Morden will eventually initiate a chrono vortex with the prolonged usage of the portal. While the leader himself doesn't know of the inevitability (and we wouldn't care if he somehow got flung into another dimension, good riddance), the storm will swallow the entire island and the surrounding waters whole as if the location never existed on the map. Your only choice of averting a fate of being thrown into a different time period is to destroy the device before it overloads. Perhaps the Future Rebels are aware of this or the whole elaborate fiasco is intentional, hence why they are fervently defending the primary entrance. The intelligence experts are also sensing something big en route through the time stream, but we have no available information regarding this phenomenon.

This is a fight against time itself: don't let the enemies bog you down in an endless battle. There should be a Slug Flyer available near the primary entrance of the junkyard - get Tarma into it, and he should be responsible for covering your entire team as they make the charge into the primary entrance. This battle will determine if your struggles were worth anything or simply a fruitless effort in an attempt to change a doomed future. If the latter sounds too pessimistic, do note that the force of your squad's combined arsenal can alter anything. You've all managed to win the past six wars - it's far too early to simply let that legacy transform into a fable!

Scans of the battle environment show that the Future Rebellion troops also brought some new help with them; cyborg prototypes, machine men equipped with a deadly arsenal consisting of a chaingun and nuclear-tipped grenades, have been detected in the area. These coldblooded killers can endure much more punishment than any regular human can hope to take; bullets will just ricochet off their armor plates. Robotic hounds equipped with two grenade launchers and a tongue-mounted combat knife are accompanying them too. We don't recommend sending Ralf or Clark against these mechanized behemoths this time around. Rely on Eri and Mack to deal the damage with their explosives and if they get too close for comfort, Tarma and Leon's shotguns should foot the bill. Once again, Leona's ability to cancel out projectiles shouldn't be neglected, but don't be too over-reliant on it.

The time machine itself has almost no defenses, save for Morden laughing and taunting at you from his MBT...unfortunately, an aura of some kind if phasing him out of existence and thus, he is immune to all attacks. Forget about him at the time being - focus all your firepower on the portal generator. Destruction of the gate will ensure no more reinforcements from the future will emerge through.

So that was the object that the UNSOC operatives were warning about...a hovering battle station! It appears that this unit was among the first wave of the full-scale invasion that was to come. But since your team's quick thinking destroyed the portal before it could be allowed to happen, it was the only unit that had the sufficient time to emerge on our side of the world. This mechanical juggernaut, codenamed the 'Kraken' due to its extending tentacles that makes it bear an uncanny resemblance to the mythological beast of the same name, has retreated to the junkyard. Morden has taken command of the vehicle - this gives you all the more reasons to eliminate it.

Battle your way through a last bastion of contemporary rebel troops, but make sure Marco and Fio are covered at all times - we recommend having one team member securing their rear and flanks at all times. While none of you are considered expendable, their deaths cannot become a reality.

You'll face the Kraken in an arena composed of (somehow) magma-resistant steel and a boiling lake of lava. Pay attention to the volcanic liquid - your final target is immune to the molten mixture, but you aren't. Destroy its tentacles and it will proceed to attack you from the sky with its battleship cannon, depth charge pods, and its own immense weight...to survive this, you _will_ need all nine members of your team! Spread out and attack this monstrosity with everything you have while watching each others' backs. This is the last battle, so no need to worry about wasting all that ammunition that you've collected on your way to this area. Don't waste time; your act of pulverizing the time machine has generated shockwaves throughout the entire island, and unfortunate to say, it has made the dormant volcano active again (and at the worst possible timing). Send the Kraken beneath the waves of magma, capture General Morden, and we'll evacuate the unit from the island before the volcano erupts and wipes out half the island with one explosion. At least that will solve the controversial issues with this trash-stuffed isle once the officials come to investigate and question us.

This is truly the final battle that will determine how our world's future will play itself out - make it count!


	9. Friends, Foes, and Factions (part 1)

**Friends, Foes, and Factions**

The battlefield is no place for the lone wolves. Those who seek this path will be met with a swift end by a much more organized team - teamwork is the key to survival. Each character possesses an unique background, personality, role, and methods of combat; although ineffective alone, your team will be borderline unstoppable if you apply their skills to good use while circumventing their weaknesses. Work with your companions closely and terminate your foes with extreme prejudice; mercy and remorse have no place of belonging in the warzone!

* * *

**Regular Army: **The designation for the global military force established shortly after the new millennium, this United Nations-based unit is a direct descendant of the UNPF, or the United Nations Peacekeeping Force for short. Ever since the latter's failure to achieve any of its objectives in the rather turbulent environments of the 21st century, it was rendered defunct as it could solve nothing - conflicts and revolutions in the Middle East, Russian/Ukrainian tensions, Mexican Drug War, the rise of ISIS, etc. were all standing evidence that operations via a peacekeeper unit in such a world today was all but a futile gesture. The Regular Army's military forces are composed of multinational forces that are contributed by the UN's member states, and backed up with superior technology, tried-and-tested tactics, and a well-established funding base, this global defense initiative is prepared to fight any incursions that may be directed against the Earth and any of its countries. However, the setback of heavy corruption that runs rampant through its ranks have been a major concern for the past few years, and has questioned in the organization's ability to live up to its reputations. Being a multinational force of militaries from some of the more affluent countries around the world, the Regular Army's primary member nations are:

North America: Canada, United States, Mexico_ (members of the PADF)_  
South America: Brazil, Argentina, Bolivia, Chile _(members of the PADF)_  
Europe: United Kingdom, Spain, France, Germany, Italy, Belgium, Netherlands, Finland, Norway, Sweden, Russia _(members of the ECA)_  
Middle East: Israel, Turkey, Saudi Arabia, Iran, India _(members of the ACAL)_  
Africa: South Africa, Egypt _(members of the ACAL)_  
Oceania: Australia, New Zealand, Indonesia, Malaysia, Philippines _(members of the PFDA)_  
Asia: China, Japan, Taiwan, South Korea _(members of the PFDA)_

Each region has a unique alliance with a neighboring continent/sector. North and South America are allies in the** Pan-American Defense Federation**, Europe is banded under the **European Continental Alliance**, Middle East and Africa are members of the** African and Central Asian League**, while East Asian and Oceania-based countries are under the banner of the **Pacific Front Defense Alliance**. These regional allegiances have largely replaced the United Nations as a whole due to its inability to retain its status as a peacekeeping figure. The organization itself was wiped out once and for all after an attack on its headquarters in New York City by the Cybernetic Federation Army shortly after the events at Garbage Island. In spite of these alliances promised to defend each other in the event of an attack, open hostilities still exist - this is especially the case for China and the other members of the PFDA, the majority of the ACAL, and also Russia with its ECA partners.

Several years after the events of Metal Slug 7/XX, the Regular Army is more or less referred to as the **United Federation of the Allied Forces**, or UFAF for short. With the massive withdrawal of members from the council (especially Russia and China) due to a major economic and environmental crisis initiated by the many years of warfare throughout the globe, the only countries that remained with the Regular Army would be the North American Branch of the PADF, majority of the ECA, and a handful of members of the PFDA. Though the withdrawn countries still support the UFAF through indirect means, they are no longer active participants of any conflicts that the alliance partake in.

In the new timeline, the Regular Army is almost beaten to the point of nonexistence although they still manage to cope through with the help of the Pacific Front Defense Alliance and the **Loyalist US Armed Forces**. The **Regular Army Future Forces**, the time-traveling taskforce sent back in time via the Chronosphere, is considered to be their elite unit - consisting of KMI's Adepts, Marco and Fio's children, veteran US Marines, and a slew of equally skilled combatants, they are the last line of defense for the remnants of the formerly UN-backed military force.

* * *

**Peregrine Falcons:** The Peregrine Falcons is a highly organized team consisting of the best soldiers that the Regular Army has to offer. Trained for covert and shock operations, this organization relies on heavy and automatic weaponry to achieve its objectives. They are a subdivision of the Regular Army, and most of the peacekeeper forces have been replaced by this division and the United Nations Special Operations Command. Unlike the UNSOC, the Peregrine Falcons are full-time soldiers that are expected to be prepared for immediate deployment in the event of emergencies. The most well-known team of the Peregrine Falcons is the SV-001 Commando Unit, the designation for the squad that singlehandedly toppled a large portion of General Morden's army in the first war and has been the primary counteroffensive unit against the madman's insurrections ever since. This highly specialized taskforce of soldiers utilize conventional weaponry for the most part but don't hesitate to field newer weaponry should the time call for it, such as the SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle tanks that entered service in the first war.

**Marco Rossi**  
Full name: Marchrius Dennis Rossi  
Nickname: Intelligent Soldier  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Peregrine Falcons Commando, Squad Leader of the SV-001 Commando Team  
Rank: Major  
Birthday: April 13  
Birthplace: Idaho, United States of America  
Ethnicity: Italian-American  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 165 lbs  
Blood Type: A  
Skills: Computer programming, leadership traits, general knowledge on all known firearms  
Likes: Having time to devote to his hobbies, letting his own AI fight others on the internet  
Dislikes: Long lineups at the buffet, General Donald Morden  
Equipment: customized AR-10 Automatic Rifle, custom .50AE Murder Handgun, Hand Grenades, customized Combat Knife, personal PDA, Punching Glove  
Preferred Vehicle: SV-001 Metal Slug

Marchrius Dennis Rossi is the humble yet serious squad commander of the SV-001 Commando Team and an expert in computer security, having led the unit on a series of daring missions against unfathomable enemies of the free world.

Born and raised in a relatively quiet rural village of Idaho, USA, the iconic commander's past can be traced to his career in the military after finishing his degree at a public technical high school. His unique skills as a squad leader and expert allowed him to blaze through his days at boot camp with unprecedented speed. This eventually landed the man a position in the Peregrine Falcons Special Ops unit, where he was responsible for leading a team of specially-trained soldiers for operations that no regular combatant was possibly allowed to undertake. His skills were put to the test when General Donald Morden, an ex-Regular Army official and the supreme commander of the Rebellion Army, rose to power and threatened world domination with his newfound army.

The corruption and disorganization that ran rampant in the Regular Army cost the UN-affiliated military dearly during the early stages of the war. Within a few weeks, casualties ran into the hundreds of thousands as territories that they were directed to protect fell to the rebels that continued to advance at a never-ending pace. Marco was among the last few active field commanders that was still alive and wasn't either dead or captured. Unfortunately, they same couldn't be said for his companions, as all of them, save for Tarma Roving, was killed during the initial stages of battle when Rebellion Army fanatics stormed their front on the US East Coast. The duo managed to escape to the Cambodian jungles with an inch of their lives when the rebels finally overran their home base. From that very fateful day, he has been the prime offensive force against the might of General Morden whenever the maniac and his devoted followers declare war against the Regular Army.

While he is usually a quiet and reserved person with a very gentle personality, the mere mention of General Morden will send him into a state of uncontrollable rage. This is primarily because the latter was directly responsible for the deaths of his fellow soldiers and his entire family - Morden personally executed his entire family as an act of intimidating the SV-001 commando from continuing his personal war during the early stages of the First Rebellion War. Driven by this one act, it became Marco's primary source of motivation to personally apprehend or sever the head of the Rebellion Army - even if it meant he had to pursue the dictator to the ends of time and the reality that such an act of recklessness would lead to his death. As the Major has seen so much death throughout his life that consisted of nothing more than bloody conflicts, the only thing keeping him alive is the desire to personally apprehend/execute Morden in order to finally provide a sense of closure to his shattered life.

His skills with firearms (he customizes his personal firearms to suit his needs) and as a one-man army are undisputed, but his true mastery lies in his skills as an expert computer hacker. One of his hobbies in his spare time is to write up computer viruses for fun and for the Regular Army to attack its enemies through cyberspace - one of them was potent to the point of being able to infect the entire United States Military's computer network and even nearly caused a nuclear missile to be launched. Although this incident is infamous throughout the ranks of the US military for all those who were involved in it, Marco will never admit that this event happened or even existed, but he hopes to make use of this experience to hopefully land a job in the computer security industry after he can retire from the Regular Army (which to his dismay is likely never as long as General Donald Morden continues to breathe).

The Major's favorite food is Chinese fried rice, and his favorite saying is "Pull your finger out and get to the source quote!". The events at Garbage Island showed that he is Fio's future husband, and that their children would lead the remnants of the Regular Army to victory against the technologically superior Future Rebellion Army and a rogue AI. In the alternate timeline, he acts as the leading figure for the Regular Army Future Forces after the time travelers inform him of the impending doomed future of the planet Earth (and existence as a whole).

**Tarma Roving  
**Full name: Tarmicle Roving III (the Third for short)  
Nickname: Mister Nice Buddy  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Peregrine Falcons Combat Engineer, Co-Commander of the SV-001 Commando Team  
Rank: Captain  
Birthday: May 1  
Birthplace: Hokkaido, Japan  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 150 lbs  
Blood Type: AB  
Skills: Mechanical engineering, vehicle assembly and maintenance, marksmanship  
Likes: Time in the great outdoors, a ride on his motorbike, a handshake with the President  
Dislikes: Shallow people, bad drivers  
Equipment: Mossberg 500 Shotgun, .50AE Murder Handgun, customized Combat Knife, Hand Grenades, Vehicle Repair Kit, Model-96 Anti-Personnel Sentry Gun, Punching Glove  
Preferred Vehicle: Customized SV-001 Metal Slug

Tarmicle Roving the Third is the often carefree soldier of the SV-001 Commando Team whose expertise in engineering and vehicular combat has granted him the position of a combat engineer in the squad.

Tarma's father was a distinguished soldier in the JSDF (Japan Self-Defense Forces) that defended the country from an attack by rogue US military forces about two decades before General Morden's rise to power. Having been inspired by his dad's achievements, the young man immediately enrolled in military school after graduation from high school. His special skills with engineering and mechanical work eventually got the notice of his drill instructors, and upon the completion of boot camp, joined the Regular Army's Corps of Engineers to become a vehicle specialist. Once Donald Morden declared open warfare on his former employers, Tarma found himself at the front lines performing tasks such as piloting vehicles, making repairs in the heart of a firefight, or clearing out Rebellion Army trenches with his personal shotgun, knife, and pistol.

Perhaps his greatest achievement was the triumphant rescue of the President of the United States of America when the rebels launched a successful direct assault on Washington DC during the first war. As the US Army and National Guard failed to halt the advance of fanatically devoted troops, the President was about to meet his demise at the hands of Morden himself when Tarma fought into the White House by himself, rescued one of the most important political figures on Earth, and managed to boost the spirits of the demoralized US soldiers and National Guardsmen. This eventually led to the liberation of the capital and the first counteroffensives against the Rebellion Army. While Tarma received a Silver Star as a commendation, he'll never admit this (primarily because it attracts unwanted attention, both the friendly and hostile types). Upon securing the President, he transferred to the Peregrine Falcons Commando Unit to meet up with Marco Rossi, an old friend that he trained with back in boot camp once he heard of his companion's plan to launch an attack against the Rebellion Empire.

Tarma's skills are rooted in close-ranged battles and urban combat, whether it may be trench warfare or house-to-house fighting. Since he likes to build his own custom motorcycles in his spare time (some of his models easily make professionally-constructed vehicles look amateurish), his hobby reveals his true endowment: a naturally-born mechanical wonder. Because of this, he is the vehicular expert of the commando team in all areas. This is another reason why he never leaves for the battlefield without his own set of customized vehicle repair and maintenance tools - these handy sets of spare parts are vital for keeping SV-001 vehicles in working order, and the reason why the vehicles he pilot can endure 50% more damage. This alone easily makes him one of the best pilots should there ever be vehicles lying around on the battlefield.

With the adeptness of an entire unit of combat engineers that one would find in a conventional military squad, he can pilot, make repairs, and battle with a Slug vehicle in a manner that eclipses all his teammates. He works especially well with Flynn 'Mack' Taggart, since both are aspiring mechanics that are more than willing to share the knowledge of their trades with each other.

His favorite food is fermented beans with rice, and his personal quote is "So what's your next move?" He is also rarely seen without his trademark shades, which are easily identified by anyone that has fought alongside him. The Future Rebellion Army, with the help of a clandestine AI, has been suspected to have developed a 'dark' clone of him, but this, along with any other rumors detailing the FRA, are not confirmed as facts yet.

* * *

**SPARROWS:** A mostly female military unit, this special subdivision of the Regular Army focuses on the exact opposite of what the Peregrine Falcons usually handle. While the latter places emphasis on shock tactics and straightforward engagements, the SPARROWS operatives focus on assassination, intelligence gathering, and covert operations deep within enemy territories. They aren't slouches when it comes to direct confrontations either, as the female commandos within this unit employs some of the more exotic weapons available to the Regular Army, ranging from prototypical grenade launchers to heavy machine guns. While there are male SPARROWS operatives, they are rare as they often see work in the Peregrine Falcons and elsewhere. Troopers working for this organization can be easily just as skilled as their male counterparts and should never be underestimated or looked down upon, as most of the Rebellion Army had learned the hard way.

**Eri Kasamoto  
**Full name: Eri Kasamoto  
Nickname: The Bomber Girl from Memphis  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: SPARROWS Operative, Explosives/Demolitions Specialist of the SV-001 Commando Team  
Rank: Staff Sergeant  
Birthday: June 6  
Birthplace: Hiroshima, Japan  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Blood Type: B  
Skills: Making explosives, swimming  
Likes: Aimless walks, her first gun  
Dislikes: Operating vehicles she isn't familiar with  
Equipment: Milkor Multiple Grenade Launcher, M79 Grenade Launcher, MP5 Submachine Gun, custom Hand Grenades, Nightstick, Murder Model-1915 .38 Revolver  
Preferred Vehicle: Camel Slug

Eri Kasamoto is the stoic member of the SV-001 Commando Team that hides a rather destructive and explosive personality behind that stern-looking expression that could easily scare a normal human to the point of death. Carrying the heaviest explosive weaponry into battle, she is also the team's premier anti-tank soldier.

Not much is known about this young girl's life with the exception of top government and military officials that have personally trained her or have access to her historical files. Most have claimed that she was found abandoned on the steps of a church-sponsored orphanage with nothing more than a sheet of paper that detailed her birth date and given name. Much of her youth composed of being raised in said orphanage until she was finally old enough to experience a real taste of the world; armed with nothing more than her street smarts and wits, Eri proceeded to pave her own path in life before leading her own street gang in the slums of Hiroshima. Their crimes of the trade often involved the theft of small arms for either their own use or sold to any potential customers that made contact with the hoodlums. It was here that she discovered her skills in the manufacturing of homemade explosives such as pipe bombs and Molotov Cocktails, and this, along with her commandeering a group of delinquents, attracted the attention of the Regular Army, which eventually recruited her after a series of deals and promises (along with some blackmail).

This was where her assassination and demolition traits were further exemplified - she eventually earned nicknames such as "the Memphis Bomb Princess" and "the Green Reaper" given her efficiency and ruthlessness towards the targets she was assigned to eliminate. Eri eventually grew tired of these tasks, as they were rarely a challenge for the seasoned soldier. She transferred to the SPARROWS, where her first assignment was to assist the Peregrine Falcons in stopping Morden's second revolution.

This was where she discovered what she truly admired in her life: the thrill of caving a fanatic's face in with her nightstick or exploding a terrorist officer with her grenade launcher was what she was seeking for all this time. Given the close friendships formed with Marco, Tarma, Fio, and more recently, Leon and Flynn, she has decided to remain with her fellow compatriots - although their silliness, stupidity, and (generally) immature sense of humor puts the demolitions specialist off at times. It hasn't impeded her ability to work proficiently with the teammates of her group though.

Eri is skilled in the operations of heavy explosive-based weaponry. Whether it is a WWII-era hand grenade or the newest prototype grenade launcher straight from the labs of Kanegawa Military Industries, she knows no equal and the bigger the weapon (and explosion), the more engrossed she is. The SPARROWS operative is also capable of making pipe bombs and Molotov Cocktails out of scrap materials, and her swimming skills also matches her to the competency of the United States Marines when it comes to waterborne missions. While her negative attitude is prevalent most of the time, she tends to show a more cheery side when being around the presence of Tarma and Fio. On the other hand, she is easily frustrated with the childish antics of her teammates even though she tries to warm up to them.

Her favorite food is Sprytus (196 Proof Vodka) and her personal quote is "You live - then you die. All alone."

**Fio Germi  
**Full name: Fiolina 'Fio' Germi  
Nickname: Teatime in the Battlefield  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: SPARROWS Operative, Medic/Suppressor of the SV-001 Commando Team  
Rank: Sergeant Major  
Birthday: October 2  
Birthplace: Genoa, Italy  
Ethnicity: Italian  
Height: 5'2"  
Weight: 94.6 lbs  
Blood Type: O  
Skills: Medicine, cooking, operating heavy weaponry  
Likes: Baking cake, Peppino (her teddy bear)  
Dislikes: Hot drinks, hot baths, rude people  
Equipment: M249 Squad Automatic Weapon, Hand Grenades, MP5 Submachine Gun, Battleaxe, Murder Model-1915 .38 Revolver  
Preferred Vehicle: Ostrich Slug

Fio is the exact opposite of Eri in every aspect: a seasoned warrior with a happy-go-lucky, sweet, loving, and almost childlike personality. She plays the role of a medic and heavy suppressor in the SV-001 Commando Unit and in spite of her general appearance (as she is the shortest and lightest member of the unit) and character qualities, is a true soldier at heart that many will underestimate on first impressions.

The daughter of an Italian billionaire, Fio was the only child of the Germi family where it was a required tradition for all family members to have served at least five years in military service during their lifetime. Although Mr. Germi wished to have a baby boy that could carry on this legacy, he was rather terrified to hear of how his first child was a daughter and even worse, his wife was unable to bear any more children due to birth complications. Stuck between the decision of sending his only child into military service and breaking a centuries-long practice, his mind was made up when Fio voluntarily decided to continue the rite of passage that was set by her ancestors once she hit her eighteenth birthday. To this end, she was raised by loving parents that would support and protect her in any way, but wouldn't impede her in any manner. Once she finished boot camp, she discovered her skills as a combat medic and a heavy weapons specialist; the SPARROWS agent was immediately assigned to assist the Peregrine Falcons unit alongside Eri, who would later become her field partner and newly-found sister-in-arms.

Her first assignment was to root out a terrorist cell in the sands of Saudi Arabia. Those who underestimated her eventually found themselves being torn apart under the firestorm of bullets from her own light machine gun and precise headshots from her sidearm, and even the local cell leader was embarrassingly apprehended in his boxers when his personal vehicle was destroyed by Fio (along with Eri's explosive assistance, of course).

It was this day that the other members of the SV-001 Commando Unit could rely on her for a shoulder to cry on, a medic to cure the nasty injuries they may incur from combat, and a brave squadmate that could lay down massive amounts of gunfire upon a moment's notice. Mr. Germi was particularly happy with hearing how his daughter had found a family away from home; while he possessed a gruff personality, he has a soft spot for his only child and would do anything to protect her from any kind of danger, even if it meant begging Marco to keep her safe on their missions.

Fio specializes as a combat medic, heavy suppressor, and despite what her first impression says, a specialist with heavy weaponry. Her cooking skills also ensure that the team will never go hungry or have to indulge on unappetizing military rations. Although she is happy to be a soldier, she wishes to become a doctor one day that specializes in acupuncture and sports medicine. Her hobbies include ballroom dancing, cooking, housework, and gardening - all of which reinforces her position in an almost maternal support role of the squad. She also gets amazingly well along with the others, whether it is the serious personality of Marco, the pessimistic attendance of Eri, or the clownish joker of the group that is Leon. Her emotionality has also been a common running gag among the team, and she loves to tease the Marines in particular - the latter does their best to not make her cry, which is something that Fio exploits to the fullest. Without doubts, she is the friendliest and kindest member of the unit.

Her favorite food is Queen Mary Ice Tea, while her favorite saying is "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!". After the events at Garbage Island, it is shown that she is the future wife of Marco and that her children would be the key to the Regular Army's survival against the Future Rebellion Army's onslaught. She is also constantly under the protection of L-X8, a prototype Cyborg Commando that was sent to assassinate her, but was defeated and reprogrammed. In the new timeline, she continues her role as a major member of the Regular Army once the Future Forces link up with her and explain what has happened in the alternate world.

* * *

**United States Marines:** One of the many subdivisions of the massive infrastructure that makes up the United States Military, this section of the Marines (not to be confused with the United States Marine Corps; the latter was wiped out during the First Rebellion War) is a specialized unit composed of some of the finest combatants that the free world has to offer. Members in this organization are recruited on an international level in countries that are directly affiliated with the United States of America. They place emphasis on tried-and-tested weaponry, heavy support, and frontline assaults that require superior firepower, armor, and strategy. This force of highly-trained soldiers operate on all fronts: the land, the sea, the air, and even space itself. They are recognized by either their witty sense of humor or legendary status of being absolutely fearless in the face of mortal dangers. They don't carry grenades either, but instead, are issued a special weapon of their own choosing. Another addition unique to them is the body armor they wear. These standard-issue methods of defense come in two flavors; a deep-green Kevlar vest and a navy-blue Titanium Combat Armor. All these traits make the USM one of the most disciplined and prepared combat forces on the face of the Earth, and it is often their peerless men and women that answer the calls to war firsthand.

**Leon Chan  
**Full name: Leon Chi-Ming Chan  
Nickname: The Kowloon Gunslinger, China-Boy  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: United States Marines Point-Man, Scout, and Rearguard of the SV-001 Commando Team  
Rank: Corporal  
Birthday: September 14  
Birthplace: Hong Kong, China  
Ethnicity: Chinese-American  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 135 lbs  
Blood Type: A  
Skills: Perseverance, discipline, accuracy, writing, sense of justice, strategic defender  
Likes: Evening walks, random laughter sessions, belching at the dinner table, pumping a shotgun with one hand, working out, chilling with close friends over several beers, his AA-12 nicknamed 'God's Hammer'  
Dislikes: Hypocrites, politics, bigots, supremacists, being scolded by Minami for his behavior, Admiral Greyfield  
Equipment: Benelli M4 Shotgun, 9mm Glock 19, M16 Mk. II Assault Rifle with M203 Grenade Launcher or M16 Mk. IV Heavy Assault Rifle, Atchisson AA-12 'Devastator' Assault Shotgun 'God's Hammer', Combat Knife, Kevlar Body Armor  
Preferred Vehicle: 'Akatsuki' Armored Assault Powersuit

One of the two newcomers that joined the SV-001 Commando Team during the third war, Leon acts as the first combatant to scout out locations, defend the rear during an advance/retreat, and make breaches into enemy strongholds while charging through a firestorm of bullets without displaying so much as a single drop of sweat. He is an apprentice (and possibly the fostered son) of Flynn 'Mack' Taggart.

Born and raised in Hong Kong with his father who was a renowned scientist in the Regular Army, the rather rebellious child did not exactly have a good childhood despite of his parental figure's background. Leon's mother passed away when he was still young, and while he found himself to be especially talented at focusing on hard work without getting too distracted easily, he had other dreams: to become a soldier just like his grandfather from his mom's side of the family. His father hoped to direct his child away from a path that would waste such an intelligent mind by moving to the United States, where he hoped Leon would enroll in a prestigious university. But the moment the teenager hit his sixteenth birthday, he dropped out of school and immediately enlisted in the US Marines - school was never something he enjoyed. However, he was able to attend college shortly after finishing boot camp and received a diploma in literature and writing (primarily because he was abysmal with mathematics and sciences). This was not enough to win his father's approval - both father and son broke into an argument before both departed their ways and never heard from each other ever again.

Leon became a drifter for the next few years, using the money he earned from his time during his training in the Marines to sustain himself. Perhaps by a stroke of fortune, it wasn't long before he ran into his old mentor. The much older Marine eventually took him in and provided him a place to stay while the younger soldier continued to pursue his dreams as a Marine and in his spare time, opened his own noodle stand in the neighborhood. However, one mishap with a drill instructor was all it took to destroy his dreams - after being bombarded with a shower of racial comments, the Marine assaulted his officer and was landed a serious sentence that involved being shipped to Europe for court martial, as the commanders did not want him to be present on American soil.

As the Rebellion Army launched its insurrection against the world, one of its sub-factions attacked the European front where Leon happened to be stationed at. Along with several other Marine convicts, the unit was given orders to launch a counterattack against the aggressors; it ended in total failure, as they were up against the nefarious Paranormal Division of the Rebellion Army. In spite of the crumbling situation, the Chinese-American Marine had other plans in mind. Launching a one-man war against the Rebellion troops led by Admiral Greyfield alongside Flynn 'Mack' Taggart, Leon fought his way through until he personally assassinated the madman. While his heroism was applauded by many, the politicians under the protection of the Regular Army was not too pleased since he had disobeyed a direct order to retreat to safer lines. Knowing that this could lead to a public relations nightmare, the Marines transferred him to the Peregrine Falcons, where he eventually found a new family - and his old mentor, Major Flynn 'Mack' Taggart (much to his delight) - within the SV-001 Commando Team.

Leon's specialty as a point-man, rearguard, scout, and support-fire unit makes him a valuable asset to the SV-001 Commando Team whenever speed, heavy defense, and an extra bit of firepower is needed to finish the mission. As a natural joker, he brings an atmosphere of laughs and silliness to his teammates though he can be a bit coldhearted and harsh at times - a reference to the tough life he had to endure in the past. Although he adores his occupation as a soldier, he hopes to become a writer someday that would specialize in retelling his experiences - and horrors - of warfare through his works. For the time being, he is also a personal mentor for Minami 'Mimi' Nakao, a recent and rather surprising addition to their crack-team of tough-as-nails Marines. Alyssa Melchiott has also been known to treat him like a little brother of sorts, though she does get tired of his immaturity at times. He is easily recognized for his funny yet warming personality, a determined mind aimed at achieving victory, and peerless sense of justice. Though Flynn and Alyssa have joined the King of Fighters tournaments to keep their fighting prowess at maximum levels, he hasn't - he wishes to change this around sometime in the future.

His favorite food is chow mein (fried Chinese noodles) and his favorite saying is "We are condemned and chained to the essences of strife and violence." Sometime in the new future, an unknown faction manufactures a cybernetic copy of him codenamed 'L-X8' for assassination and infiltration purposes.

_*In MegaAuthor's universe, his name is Liew Xie Eng 'Leonardo' instead and he is aligned with the United States Army instead of the Marines._

**Flynn Taggart  
**Full name: Flynn 'Mack' Taggart  
Nickname: Mack, Doomguy, Doom Marine, Extermination Warrior, the Scourge of Hell  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: United States Marines Commander, Heavy Weapons Specialist, and De-Facto Leader of the SV-001 Commando Team  
Rank: Major  
Birthday: December 10  
Birthplace: Minnesota, United States of America  
Ethnicity: American  
Height: 6'4"  
Weight: 253 lbs  
Blood Type: O  
Skills: Fearless, leadership, mechanical engineering, physically and mentally superior compared to other marines, extensive knowledge of all firearms, immune to light forms of damage  
Likes: Brave individuals, heavy weaponry, a relaxing day at the local pub, a good smoke before a massive throw-down, working out/bodybuilding, the first demonic artifact he claimed as a souvenir  
Dislikes: Obstructive bureaucrats, paperwork, weak firearms, Admiral Greyfield, Rugal Bernstein  
Equipment: M60 Machine Gun or M134 Minigun, UAC Model-1993 Rocket Launcher 'Boompipe', BFG9000 or FGM-150 Lancer Heavy Missile (the latter only for certain operations with other Marines), Ithaca 37 'Vindicator' Shotgun, dual Colt M1911s, Engineering Toolbox, Titanium Combat Armor  
Preferred Vehicle: Grizzly Tank Destroyer

The second newcomer to the SV-001 Commando Team during the third war was anything _but_ a newcomer, at least in the arts of warfare. This human behemoth, literally and figuratively, is what the squad falls back upon when they need every skill available packed into one mad killer with a personality to boot. Discarding all forms of light weapons (with the exception of his prized service pistols and customized shotgun) in favor of heavy firepower, he is by far the ultimate symbol of a living one-man army. He is considered to be a mentor to fellow marines Leon Chi-Ming Chan, Minami 'Mimi' Nakao, and Alyssa Melchiott.

Flynn Taggart, or Mack as his old friends from the Marines always used to refer to him as, was born and raised in the state of Minnesota to a father and mother that filed for divorce when he was still in elementary school. His father claimed custody to the now motherless child, as Flynn's mother (who was an irresponsible woman considering her spending habits with the Taggart family's wealth) was not willing to take him with her. Though his father was a reservist with the United States Military, the outbreak of the First Rebellion War caused him to be sent to the frontlines - this was the last time Flynn ever heard from his paternal figure. Though he was enrolled in a technical college (though not entirely book smart, he is a brilliant problem solver in almost every aspect) during the First Rebellion War, he was drafted into the United States Armed Forces as a marine and eventually rose through the ranks within three or so years of service. He was promoted to the rank of a Lieutenant by the age of twenty-four, but an incident in the same region where his father was killed in action (in the very same event that killed General Donald Morden's only son) caused him to lose that rank forever - the assault of a superior officer when he was ordered to fire upon unarmed civilians with live ammunition during a food riot. He was transferred to Mars as a part of his punishment sentence, but this was further complicated by hellish creatures that threatened to bring final doom to our realm thanks to a classified but clearly controversial experiment involving teleportation gateways. What many don't know is that Mack is the one man that singlehandedly destroyed the Demonic Forces of Hell in a personal war that technically does not exist in official records.

Although Mack will never admit that this incident ever happened (or any of his previous life events that involved getting into trouble with the authorities, at least the governmental kinds), the Rebellion Army had a hand in terms of bringing this hell to our world. With secret bargains and deals with the Union Aerospace Corporation, a gate to the realms of a world composed of fire and brimstone was opened, and hideous creatures poured through to subjugate our universe. As the Regular Army fought against General Morden, Mack annihilated these extraterrestrial invaders and closed the dimensional gate on Mars and its two moons before closing a similar gate opened in the heart of London during the postwar months of the First Rebellion War. Hoping to cover up this event and to prevent a leakage of information to the general public, the US Marines transferred him to the Peregrine Falcons and erased all records of his previous contributions when he was a Lieutenant and Major, respectively.

Mack was allowed to keep his rank as a Major, on one condition: remain silent about the incident dealing with the UAC and assist the Regular Army in their battle against a mysterious branch of the Rebellion Army (which he gladly accepted without any objections). So far, he has complied to this deal, but not so much about his rank but instead of a terrifying revelation that no common human should ever learn about. As much as he enjoyed his new position, he remains constantly wary and prepared for the eventual return of the Lord of Hell and his satanic armies. For the time being, he wishes to be an engineer or a mechanic in the civilian sector, as one of his hobbies include building things out of scrap - whether it is a blender or a crudely-built car.

Flynn Taggart is perhaps the strongest member of the SV-001 Commando Unit with his physical strength and highly specialized equipment (this is evident in his choice of heavy weapons that are normally not available to the colleagues of his team), being able to hold his own in a battle against the Ikari Warriors; though it's heavily debated in regards to who are the better combatants. Specializing in overwhelmingly powerful assaults, sabotage, and leadership for battles that no regular soldier will ever want to undertake, Mack is a one-man army and a true legend of the human race that has enough reputation to literally scare his enemies into retreat, surrender, or even suicide - even the Demonic Forces of Hell are known to fear his presence. Underneath that pack of rock-hard abs, armor, and muscle is a humble man with a fatherly personality towards his fellow troops - some even consider him to be the male counterpart of Fio, attitude wise (and when not in battle) even though he is a brutal warrior that can easily rival the Rebellion Army's top soldier, Allen O'Neil.

Though the relatively old marine doesn't have a family of his own, Minami 'Mimi' Nakao has seen him as a surrogate father for his protective and supportive personality - not to mention his tendency to brutalize those who tried to flirt with her in order to either get an easy lay or a cheap excuse to join their unit. As the young girl rarely has a chance to visit her parents aside from the Christmas holidays, Flynn has committed to fulfilling that temporary role for as long as he breathes. Alyssa Melchiott is also the first and only person he had some sense of romantic feelings for.

His favorite food is Jack Daniel's Rum and his favorite saying is "Here comes the pain train!" Although he has two different callsigns (Flynn and Mack) both are technically the same. Despite being a decorated Marines commander, he prefers to command and fight his battles on the frontline - as he admits that the battlefield was what he was born for. In order to pass his time when war is not calling out to him, he either spends his time bodybuilding or participates in fighting tournaments - but not just to hone his arts of violence, but to also challenge the one man that nearly took the lives of his three teammates on one incident: Rugal Bernstein.

Mack has been considered to be the most popular person alive for his incredible feats (and for his extremely fit and beefy physical shape) - even more so for being one of the few humans alive to actually defeat Rugal in a fight.

_*In MegaAuthor's universe, his name is Mack/Matt McTaggart instead and he is a member of the United States Special Forces Calvary instead of the Marines._

**Minami Nakao**  
Full name: Minami 'Mimi' Nakao  
Nickname: Mimi, Dark Magician Girl  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: United States Marines Medic and Specialized Support Infantry for the SV-001 Commando Team, formerly Pacific Front Defense Alliance Reservist, Magician Valkyria/Valkyrian Priestess  
Rank: Private First Class  
Birthday: October 10  
Birthplace: Fukuoka, Japan  
Ethnicity: Japanese-American  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 113 lbs  
Blood Type: O  
Skills: Advanced medical training, upbeat personality, unwavering bravery and loyalty, sharpshooter training, knowledge of Valkyrian magic  
Likes: Seeing her teammates smile, learning something new, the smell of cologne, wrapping her friends with hugs  
Dislikes: Rude and close-minded people, being ignored, being treated like a child, Flynn and Leon refusing to take a shower, being called a crappy cosplayer  
Equipment: Riot Nightstick, .40 Glock 22, M4 Carbine with M203 Grenade Launcher, AR-10 Marksman Rifle or Plasma Lancer 'Hot Kiss', Flashbang Grenades, Advanced Medical Kit, Kevlar Body Armor  
Preferred Vehicle: SV-002 Police Slug

If there was a marine that could cheer up anyone's day (even more so than Fiolina Germi), it was Private First Class Minami Nakao. Though the newest Marine recruits that are fresh to the force are generally considered to be youthful professionals when in their prime, it wasn't the case for this energetic and hyperactive girl - one would find it difficult to see her as a soldier to begin with if they met her off-duty considering her bubbly attitude. A gentle, cheerful, talkative, yet mysterious girl, very little is known about her (mainly because Leon, her current superior when in the field, wanted to give her some privacy from the media). She was given the nickname and callsign 'Mimi' after most of her commanders had difficulty pronouncing her full legal name.

The sole daughter of a prestigious family, Minami was raised with a childhood that only few could dream of having. Her father was a high-ranking manager in the Japanese branch of Kanegawa Military Industries, while her mother was a senior officer transferred from the US Army and was charged with protection the company's assets in the corporation's private security forces. However, coming from such a wealthy background did not spoil the young girl - she desired to become a scientist in the company's medical and pharmaceutical division where she wished to develop highly advanced medical technologies for both the military and public sector. To this end, she finished her studies in school and planned to attend university (and eventually medical school) in the United States.

General Donald Morden's invasion of Japan changed that all around in an instant. The Japan Self-Defense Forces found themselves failing under the pressure of the sudden assault as they struggled to contain the ambushes that were occurring on all fronts. Despite the protests from her parents who valued their only child more than their occupations, Minami soon joined the Pacific Front Defense Alliance but much to her parents' relief, a stroke of luck prevented her from being shipped out (which would likely result in her death, as the casualty rates for recruits were extraordinarily high).

Having just finished her basic training when the First Rebellion War broke out, Minami was fortunate enough to not be shipped to the frontlines to fight the war against the nefarious forces of the Rebellion Army for the conflict consumed countless lives to the point where the UN-based military considered conscription to replace their dwindling numbers. Most of her assignments during that conflict was reserve work, mostly in the form of policing camps filled with refugees that were fleeing the worldwide war that threatened to consume the planet. It was also during this time when she learned how to operate the SV-002, the policing variant of the SV-001 Super Vehicle. After the war, she was transferred to the United States Marines HQ in Hawaii where she would further reinforce her training.

It was here where she found both a parental figure and a close friend far away from home - Flynn 'Mack' Taggart and Leon Chi-Ming Chan were her assigned partners, as the two marines were shipped from the European front after a previous string of personally authorized missions that caused a public relations nightmare. Their relationships were rocky at start - the burly veteran Flynn had little patience to put up with childish and talkative recruits, while the youthful yet skilled Leon couldn't help but laugh (in a non-insulting manner) at his teammate for resembling a magical schoolgirl straight out of a Japanese anime show (in fact, this is how one of her nicknames were earned, after a popular female character from a show dealing with children's card games). Minami was persistent though, and would eventually prove herself during a mission to China where she fought alongside her two new marine comrades without peer. After that one mission, she soon found herself being accepted by two individuals who were clearly the opposite of what she was - though she resembled as someone who wouldn't hurt a child, her outer appearance hid a ferocious warrior that would loyally follow her partners through the bloodiest battlefields.

Because of her studies in the medical field, she has extensive knowledge when it comes to first aid - overall, she is a brilliant (if somewhat lazy) girl in the academic sense, given her ability to remember the smallest details. Unfortunately, she doesn't have the best equipment available due to her relative lack of experience and thus is armed with only a regular M4 Carbine supplemented with an M203 Grenade Launcher. However, she can opt for an AR-10 Marksman Rifle or a Plasma Lancer to cover her teammates with sniper fire. She does come armed with specialized Flashbang Grenades which prevent both her and her teammates from being targeted by enemies affected by the blast. It was later discovered that she is a Valkyria - a long-lost race of mostly female warriors that fought a neverending war with the Demonic Forces of Hell.

Her general appearance consists of slightly tanned white skin, messy blonde hair, and emerald colored eyes complemented with two faint pink markings painted below them, on her cheeks. Being roughly on the same height as Leon but younger than him by at least four years, the two have been constantly teased for the fact they may be in a relationship of some sort - but Leon will furiously refute this under all circumstances, claiming Mimi to be 'a partner that was assigned to him at the wrong timing'. Flynn has used this as an excuse for his brother-in-arms to ease up on his rather rough personality and open up to the girl - even more so when Minami has admitted that Leon's brave yet hilarious personality goes cutely with his youthful appearance. Though she mostly avoids conflict, she wishes to join a King of Fighters tournament one day - especially after hearing that Leon planned to do so, and she didn't want to miss out on the fun herself.

Her favorite food is green tea-flavored chocolate, and her signature quote is "Don't count me out just because I don't look ferocious!"

_*She is based on 'Black/Dark Magician Girl' from Yu-Gi-Oh._

**Alyssa Melchiott**  
Full name: Alyssa Melchiott  
Nickname: Magician's Valkyria, the Germanic Goddess of War, Doomgirl  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: United States Marines Valkyria Infantry, Heavy Support and Defensive Specialist for the SV-001 Commando Team, Magician Valkyria/Valkyrian Knight  
Rank: Master Sergeant  
Birthday: November 4  
Birthplace: Dresden, Germany  
Ethnicity: German-Polish  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 174 lbs  
Blood Type: B  
Skills: Expert knowledge of heavy automatic weaponry, extraordinary physical strength, close combat specialist, knowledge of Valkyrian magic  
Likes: Comforting her teammates, reading, spending a day at the library, a good workout at the gym, chatting over a cup of coffee/tea  
Dislikes: Immature people, pointless infighting, offensive jokes, racism, lack of respect, lewd remarks about her attractive and fit body  
Equipment: Advanced Riot Nightstick, dual MP5K Submachine Guns 'Courage' and 'Honor', Reinforced Riot Shield, modified M60 Machine Gun or Dragonslayer Cannon, Titanium Combat Armor with additional protective layers added to arms, shoulders, and legs  
Preferred Vehicle: Panzer-Tiger Spaziergänger, Valkyrian Dragon

The fourth United States Marine to enter the fray is Alyssa Melchiott, a German-Polish national that was recruited into the organization shortly after the First Rebellion War. However, what sets her different from many of her other squadmates was her rather unorthodox methods of combat, not to mention her rather large physique for a female that makes her stand out amongst her other female colleagues. As a highly sophisticated girl known for her brilliance, physical capabilities, and words of comfort, many see her as an inspirational figure both on and off the battlefield. Her appearance consists of a very fit feminine body with a well-defined bust, hips, and curves coupled with relatively fit arms and legs. In addition, she has very long brownish-blonde hair and navy-blue colored eyes and similar to Minami's facial design, she has two faint pink markings on her cheeks just below her eyes.

Born and raised in a quiet suburban area just outside of Dresden, Germany, Alyssa had lived a rather peaceful life in one of the most economically-stable countries in Europe. Both her parents worked menial jobs - her father was an automobile mechanic while her mother was a baker; this provided the family with average income at most, but it was enough for the family to be in a financially stable position. However, she was well aware that her parents would not be able to sponsor her into an university with the level of wealth that they had. As a person who excelled at academics and physical activity, she used her strengths to hopefully get accepted into university with a prestigious scholarship so she would be able to take some of the financial burden for her parents. Because her skills gave her a wide variety of potential career opportunities, Alyssa never exactly thought of what she truly wanted to do, but she had dreams of hopefully becoming an athlete for Germany's Olympic Team ever since she was a young child.

The world as she knew it changed when General Donald Morden's Rebellion Army swept across the planet on all fronts. Europe was hit at its hardest when Germany became the focal point of the invasion by the Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division, an elite sect of merciless warriors that had a strong belief in the occult and satanic elements. As the German Army faltered under the iron might of the Paranormal Division, the country's resistance was soon crushed and its people were being systemically exterminated. Both of Alyssa's parents were executed in their homes when the invasion finally reached her hometown, but the young girl managed to escape with the help of some resistance fighters who were inspired to take up arms after hearing of two United States Marines that were murdering Paranormal Division soldiers in cold blood. They were able to finally meet the marine duo in person after the supposed death of Otto Giftmacher at the Rebellion Army-controlled nuclear power plant in Munich.

Both marines were surprised that they were able to find survivors and while they were content on sending them off to safer lines, they were even more puzzled when Alyssa offered her help to them. To prove herself, she 'borrowed' Flynn's M60 and demonstrated just how skilled she was with it. When asked how she was able to wield it so effectively, she revealed that it was her physical capability that allowed her to wield it as if it was a submachine gun, and that she had picked up on weapons knowledge with the resistance. She would eventually become an instrumental assistant to the two marines before they were ultimately forced to leave Alyssa to other marines before their final assault on Glasgow and London. Luck was on their side when they met up after the war - in order to thank those who saved her, she enlisted in the United States Marines and accompanied them on every mission after that.

Alyssa Melchiott is a soldier like no other because of her unique combat role recently introduced to the Regular Army: she is a Valkyria Infantry Unit. Originally armed with a specially-designed M60, it was later replaced with the prototypical Dragonslayer Cannon - a portable artillery/lance hybrid that she uses to devastate her enemies at both close and long ranges. In order to ensure her vitality in the field, she is armed with a Reinforced Riot Shield and specialized Titanium Combat Armor that is even more durable than the one Flynn 'Mack' Taggart and other high-ranking marines are equipped with. She is also well-equipped to deal with foes, as she can use her dual MP5K Submachine Guns (nicknamed 'Courage' and 'Honor') or Advanced Riot Nightstick to complement her shield, or she can simply charge at the opposition with her Dragonslayer Cannon as the ultimate shock trooper. Her physical strength and stamina allows her to carry all this equipment without hindering her in any manner, but she is slightly slower than the average Regular Army soldier because of this added weight. It is later proven she is a Valkyrian Knight - these legendary feminine warriors were specifically trained to fight at both close and long ranges.

She is also a talented fighter given her physical strength and knowledge of close-quarters combat, which has often earned her a spot at fighting tournaments (such as the King of Fighters Championships) alongside Flynn 'Mack' Taggart. As she is constantly seen with the Doomguy, she has earned the nickname 'Doomgirl' by fellow allies.

Her favorite food is Belgian chocolates, and her favorite saying is "It takes a fool to run from me, but an even bigger fool to stand their ground against me." This is possibly a reference to the countless Rebellion Army grunts that have tried to rush her due to her being a big, slow moving target - only to find themselves thrown into disarray by her Dragonslayer Cannon. It also refers to her no-nonsense attitude, especially when it comes to people who make lewd remarks towards her.

_*She is based on 'Magician's Valkyria' from Yu-Gi-Oh.  
_

* * *

**United Nations Special Operations Command:** Abbreviated to UNSOC for short, this organization is an offshoot of the Regular Army as their members are not only just combatants, but also specialized agents trained for a variety of tasks such as VIP protection, intelligence gathering, peacekeeping operations, and diplomatic missions. Most of their troops are reservists hired from their respective countries' militaries so they do not see full-time duty under this branch very often. Just like the Marines, some of their members are authorized to carry prototype weaponry into battle and are given the permission to customize their combat gear to a degree that no regular-duty soldier would ever be granted. These combatants are only called upon when there is a shortage of Regular Army troops, or when there is a high-risk task involved (potential assassination risks of important government/military/scientific officials, global revolutionary threats, an enemy that requires unconventional tactics to be dealt with, etc.). As the UNSOC is a multinational military force, all of its operatives are trained to operate a variety of vehicles - including ones stolen from the enemy. Their finest soldiers are also known to be some of the best snipers of the 21st century.

**Trevor Spacey  
**Full name: Trevor Jung-Hyo Spacey  
Nickname: The Shredding Kicker  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: South Korean Special Forces Soldier, UNSOC Commando and Technical Expert  
Rank: Sergeant  
Birthday: June 25  
Birthplace: Seoul, South Korea  
Ethnicity: South Korean  
Height: 6'  
Weight: 165 lbs  
Blood Type: AB  
Skills: Computer security, scouting, dual-wielding weapons  
Likes: Building computers  
Dislikes: Internet tough guys  
Equipment: .50AE Murder Handgun, dual MP5 Submachine Guns, Hand Grenades, Combat Knife, personal PDA  
Preferred Vehicle: Stolen Rebellion Army Vehicles

Trevor Spacey is the second computer and electronics expert of the SV-001 Commando Team, although his participation in the squad's missions is temporary given the UNSOC's focus on other operations around the world.

This intellectual young man is gifted in his knowledge of electronics in general - he was granted his first computer at the age of three by his parents, who were both further amazed that their son was so knowledgeably adept in the usage of one. By the age of seven, he showed himself to be extremely proficient with all kinds of binary and programming codes when he successfully hacked the local police station's computer systems. Unlike Marco, who had a knack of writing computer viruses for fun, Trevor was the complete opposite. He would spend his recesses and summer vacations crafting antivirus programs specifically tailored to fight the latest cyberspace dangers - his personally tailored software are still in use by his old elementary school and everyone who has come to him for solutions with their computer issues.

Once Trevor graduated from high school, he went on to join the South Korean Military on a compulsory basis due to the country's military draft laws. Though he has shown himself to be a proficient soldier, his commanding officers were even more amazed with his abilities in breaching/securing electronics and incredible accuracy with firearms. They recognized his talents by offering him a position in the military's Special Forces unit; he would take on the role of a technical expert and scout. When his draft years ended, he hoped to put everything relating to the military behind him and seek work in a large computer company, but fate had other plans in him in the form of the Rebellion Army.

General Morden's invasion of South Korea gave the computer genius to take the battle against the madman. His first encounter with the fanatical troops was during an attack on the presidential convoy when he and a detachment of soldiers were currently escorting the country's leader to a safer position. Trevor singlehandedly fought off all the rebels with nothing more than two submachine guns and his melee skills that combined the usage of his knife and Taekwondo (traditional Korean martial arts). Once the Rebellion Army was driven to defeat by the conclusion of the first war, he joined the United Nations Special Operations Command though he did attend college at one point before this in order to become a bit more proficient with English.

His first assignment in the UNSOC was being sent to assist the Peregrine Falcons and SPARROWS in a covert war against the then-unknown Amadeus Syndicate. This was where he met up with Marco, another computer genius with similar interests and tastes. Trevor specializes in hit-and-run tactics in the form of his versatility and heavy firepower from his dual SMGs, while his PDA allows him to hack into any enemy installation or secure important data in a matter of seconds.

His favorite food is raymun (Korean instant noodles) while his favorite saying is "I'm going to make scrap metal for you pal!"

**Nadia Cassel  
**Full name: Nadia Cassel  
Nickname: The Bloated Supermodel  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: Former Model, Regular Army Soldier, UNSOC Commando and Stolen Weaponry Expert  
Rank: Private  
Birthday: August 6  
Birthplace: Rouen, France  
Ethnicity: French  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 105.6 lbs  
Blood Type: B  
Skills: Knowledge with experimental weaponry, improvisation skills  
Likes: Eating her favorite dessert  
Dislikes: Gaining weight  
Equipment: Murder Model-1915 .38 Revolver, Tesla Cannon, Hand Grenades, TASER, Salvaged Weaponry  
Preferred Vehicle: Stolen Rebellion Army Mechs

Nadia Cassel is one of the newest additions to the United Nations Special Operations Command. A rookie with little actual combat experience, she makes up for this weakness with her usage of prototypical armaments and ability to make do with whatever is on hand while in the field.

Born and raised in France, she had dreams and inspirations to become a supermodel ever since her days as a youth, although it is likely her country's heavy focus on traditions and value of beauty had some influence in her decision also. While she did start off successfully, it wasn't long before her obsession with eating ultimately made her weight go out of control. Her manager threatened to fire her if she didn't stop adding extra pounds to her body, but at the same time, wanted her to remain due to her looks and talents. Stuck between two interests, Nadia was on the verge of going into a state of depression when the Rebellion Army's invasion of France immediately opened up another career path for her: becoming a soldier. This was further reinforced with the French government requesting for more enlistment in its military when General Morden poured his Rebellion Army over the borders of Germany and into France.

Ditching her dreams behind despite the pleas of her manager, she served with distinction in the Regular Army during Morden's attacks on France. After the first war, she was transferred to the SPARROWS but wasn't actually deployed on frontline duty. Disappointed with the notion of not seeing more action, she applied for the UNSOC and was accepted.

Her first actual combat assignment was against the forces of the Amadeus Syndicate along with Marco, Fio, Trevor, Flynn, and Leon. While the other members of the squad were slightly skeptical of having a Private on their team, they nevertheless welcomed her with smiles and a promise to stick with each other in all combat situations. What actually amazed the team was her usage of stolen enemy weaponry: a Tesla Cannon she salvaged from a fallen Amadeus Elite Guard was used with deadly efficiency in her hands as the arcs of lightning literally shocked and destroyed all enemy forces that were caught in the path of its bolts. Once the war ended, this weapon and all of its known schematics were confiscated by her superiors - to that end, the UNSOC's scientists reverse-engineered it and made it a premier anti-infantry/vehicle weapon throughout the organization.

Nadia's experience is her ability to use weaponry stolen from the enemy, so most of her arsenal consist of salvaged Rebellion Army equipment (such as her prototype Tesla Cannon that was later developed into the Thunder Gun). She is also a master of improvisation, being able to salvage equipment from enemies and making entirely new tools of destruction from them (such as looting a bazooka soldier for his rockets, which then become anti-tank grenades).

Her favorite food is Chinese dim sum, and her personal saying is "This is suh-weet, non?"


	10. Friends, Foes, and Factions (part 2)

**Friends, Foes, and Factions (Continued)**

As this section was a lot longer than I had expected it to be, it had to be divided up. In addition, due to the character limit for chapter titles, the title had to be changed (originally, it was called Allies, Adversaries, and Allegiances).

* * *

**Ikari Warriors Mercenary Unit:** Based in the United States, this organization with a somewhat controversial background and method of operations provides soldiers-for-hire for the highest bidders, but often or only for peacetime tasks such as VIP protection and assistance in peacekeeping operations. Led by a former military colonel by the designation of Commander Heidern, little is known about this private military organization although it is rumored they have close deals with important United States officials. Soldiers that are employed by this company are experts in all aspects of combat: firearms, close-quarters combat, sabotage, non-lethal incapacitation, etc. What makes its combatants special and unique from a soldier from the Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, and UNSOC are that they often fight with their bare hands - whether this is a code of honor they must follow or just their preferred method of waging warfare is a question that remains a mystery even to this day. A recent release of new intelligence has proven that they are not a mercenary unit per se, but rather, keeping their tabs on a wealthy and influential man known as Rugal Bernstein that has similar intentions to General Morden.

**Ralf Jones**  
Full name: Ralf Jones  
Nickname: The One-Man Army  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Ikari Warriors Mercenary Unit and SV-001 Commando Team CQC Specialist  
Rank: Colonel  
Birthday: August 25  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Ethnicity: American  
Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 243 lbs  
Blood Type: A  
Skills: Destructive CQC attacks, fearless  
Likes: Decoration received from the US President  
Dislikes: Snakes  
Equipment: Bare Fists, .50AE Murder Handgun, Flamethrower, Milkor Multiple Grenade Launcher, Hand Grenades, Combat Knife  
Preferred Vehicle: N/A

Ralf Jones was one of the two newly assigned soldiers to the SV-001 Commando Team during the Plutonian invasion. A soldier with a nearly legendary status backed up with his skills in close-quarters combat, one can only imagine how many lives he has taken with just his bare hands alone.

Only Commander Heidern has the details to Ralf's early life as a child and youth. Since he has been unwilling to share the details, there is almost no available detail of his past. His earliest activities in our records was his involvement of the destruction of a secret society that was only known as the "Black Hand", which is, interestingly enough, the same organization that fired the two shots that ultimately sparked the First World War. Most of the information that surround this event is almost complete speculation; whether the commando was sent in there to destroy them on someone's orders or did so purely because of a personal vendetta is probably something that will remain unanswered forever. On the other hand, he is well-known participant in the King of Fighters tournaments, where skilled combatants of a mixed bag of different backgrounds compete on a yearly basis for the title of the aptly named contest. He is often seen partnered up with Clark Still in these scuffling contests as the Ikari Warriors team.

The Peregrine Falcons and SPARROWS's efforts of barely averting the Ptolemaic Army Revolution caused the Regular Army to reconsider its options of adding more soldiers to the unit. While they were initially hesitant of turning to hired guns, Kanegawa Military Industries' employment of mercenaries to defend its assets and their relatively clean records gave the supervisors to the SV-001 Commando Unit the incentive to turn to such a source. A deal was met with Commander Heidern, and the military official eventually provided both Ralf and Clark to the squad. Both served with distinction during the war against the Rebellion Army (and eventually the Plutonians) as their close-quarters combat techniques opened up new options for the team to engage their enemies.

After the sixth war, Ralf was given the choice of either resigning from the team or staying as long as he wished to (or if Commander Heidern revoked the contract with the Regular Army officials). Having found a new group of compatriots to scuffle with in more ways than one, he chose to stick with the unit and was deployed with the team to the Garbage Island in the South Pacific, where an incursion by the Future Rebellion Army was stopped. It is unknown if he will remain with the team in the near future, but given his enjoyment of taking fights to the enemies of the Regular Army up close and personal, it is unlikely he will depart anytime soon.

Ralf is a close-quarters combat expert that places emphasis on his fists and a limited number of close-ranged weapons. He shows a rather great disdain for firearms, preferring to smash his enemies to a pulp with his signature Vulcan Punch and Galactic Phantom strikes. But as to regular SV-001 Commando traditions, he is given a combat knife and a .50AE Murder Handgun. He also carries a flamethrower and a Milkor MGL to employ against any unlikely target that may resist his barrage of fists that literally cause infantry to explode and tanks to crumple.

His favorite food is jerky, while his pet phrase is "Ok, let's get this done!"

**Clark Still**  
Full name: Clark Still  
Nickname: Tough and Cool  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Ikari Warriors Mercenary Unit and SV-001 Commando Team CQC and Firearms Specialist  
Rank: Major  
Birthday: May 7  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Ethnicity: American  
Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 231 lbs  
Blood Type: A  
Skills: Destructive wrestling attacks, fearless, skilled with any firearm  
Likes: Sunglasses  
Dislikes: Slugs  
Equipment: Bare Fists, .50AE Murder Handgun, Iron Lizard Launcher, Prototypical Railgun, Hand Grenades or BFG9000, Combat Knife  
Preferred Vehicle: N/A

Clark Still is the other soldier assigned to the SV-001 Commando Unit during the Plutonian war. Like Ralf, his skills in close quarters combat are undisputed, but the one trait that truly displays his talents (and makes him a nightmare for his enemies) is his efficiency with almost every known firearm in existence.

Both he and Ralf are brothers-in-arms for as long as they can remember; but since Commander Heidern has not released the earlier details of his life, much of his past has remained shrouded in absolute mystery. It is possible that he annihilated the rumored Black Hand secret society alongside Ralf, but this supposed tale is more fiction than fact as there are no historical documents that detailed the happening of such an event - especially when the real organization responsible for igniting the spark to the First World War disbanded in 1917. It shouldn't come as a surprise that he is Ralf's battle partner in the King of Fighters championships. While Ralf focuses on in-your-face attacks in the form of his devastating punches, Clark places emphasis on wrestling moves to brutalize any opponent unfortunate enough to be caught in one.

His allegiance to the SV-001 Commando Team was due to the result of the Regular Army requiring more skilled troops to assist their premier assault unit after the Ptolemaic Army ravaged both the Regular Army and Kanegawa Military Industries. To this end, a contract was signed with Commander Heidern and he joined up with the crew just in time for their deployment to assist a group of peacekeeper soldiers under siege from the Rebellion Army. Throughout the sixth war, Clark proved his superiority as a CQC specialist via his signature move, the Argentine Backbreaker. This move was practiced on both the Rebellion troops and Plutonians with deadly results.

Clark chose to stick around with the team after the Plutonians were driven from the Earth, not just because his battle partner decided to stay, but also due to the fact he discovered a new kinship after working with them. He was present during the raid on Garbage Island, and it is to be expected that as long as Ralf decides to remain with the specialized assault unit (or until Heidern revokes the deal with the Regular Army) Clark will be a permanent member of the SV-001 Commando Unit. This, however, doesn't stop him from participating in the King of Fighters competitions that occur yearly - and he often recommends his newfound compatriots to come see the Ikari Warriors team try their best to take the title home. His personal firearms collection, consisting of weapons from over the decades, has caught the attention of Tarma and Leon alike.

While Ralf is an all-out CQC professional, Clark prefers to have a wide diversity of tactics at his disposal. Being able to use any firearm means that a shortage of weapons is never possible for this combat pragmatist, as he is able to salvage Rebellion Army weaponry should he run out of ammunition for two primary weapons: a prototype UNSOC railgun and the remote-controlled Iron Lizard missile. If one can name a weapon, it is likely Clark will have possession of it as his primary hobby is collecting all kinds of guns, ranging from antique flintlocks to state-of-the-art prototype US military smartguns. He is also the only member on the team, aside from Flynn Taggart, to be able to utilize the BFG9000 on rare occasions.

His favorite food is oatmeal, and his signature phrase is "Hey, come on!"

**Leona Heidern**  
Full name: Leona Heidern  
Nickname: The Silent Soldier  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: Ikari Warriors Mercenary Unit and SV-001 Commando Team CQC Specialist  
Rank: Unknown  
Birthday: January 10  
Birthplace: Sao Paulo, Brazil  
Ethnicity: Unknown  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 145.5 lbs  
Blood Type: B  
Skills: Destructive CQC attacks, ruthlessness  
Likes: Nothing  
Dislikes: Blood  
Equipment: customized Combat Knife, Moon Slasher, Hand Grenades, Murder Model-1915 .38 Revolver  
Preferred Vehicle: N/A

The third member originating from the Ikari Warriors didn't join the company until the eve of the Garbage Island raid. But what sets this enigmatic soldier different from the rest of the SV-001 Commando Unit is her focus on melee combat and cold ruthlessness against anyone imprudent enough to level a gun at her general direction.

Similar to the other members of the soldiers-of-fortune PMC, this blue-haired girl's past is all but shrouded in mystery save for her birthplace: the dilapidated and gang-dominated slums of Sao Paulo, Brazil. Although Leona never knew her father, salvaged reports from the Sao Paulo Police Force indicate that he was mistakenly targeted by a gang assassin for a rival member of another crime organization. This left her with her mother, both of which resided in horrible conditions as they lived in a mixture of poverty, inadequate housing conditions, and constant hoodlum wars that took place in their neighborhood. The last fear became a reality one day when members of the Cracha Preto organization raided her house on the suspicion that it was a hideout for their rivals. Her mother was brutally killed by the gang's automatic weapons, and just as when they were prepared to massacre her with a hail of gunfire, the screams of the criminals were heard along with the mixture of firearms going off randomly.

When the police arrived on the crime scene, a bloodbath and a slaughterhouse was all they could describe the environment. Leona was the one and only survivor and was later adopted by Commander Heidern through backroom deals and briberies. The leader of the mercenary unit soon became her foster father that saw potential in her as a combatant - once she turned sixteen, she was a fully-fledged member of the Ikari Warriors and regularly participated in the King of Fighters tournaments.

Leona was attached to the SV-001 Commando Team after Commander Heidern decided that sending her on a mission where a killer instinct and absolute ruthlessness was required for survival against an enemy that harbored the exact same two traits. The third member of the Ikari Warriors carried both within her blood and mind, and her participation in the infiltration of Garbage Island was...fearsome to say the least. Rebellion fanatics that were imprudent enough to charge at her found themselves being sliced to bloody ribbons in milliseconds, tanks eager enough to fire upon her suddenly found their munitions nullified, and automatic fire only served to irritate her further. Rebellion troops reported her to be some kind of demonic entity, but Morden and his top brass found these reports to be preposterous at best. The SV-001 Commando Team seem to show the same kind of fear and respect for her, even though she was more than willing to open up to all their members via friendly conversations...

If Ralf and Clark are masters of CQC, Leona is a goddess at close-quarters combat. Her arsenal consists of nothing more than her custom combat knife, a Moon Slasher (her own variation of the KMI Zangestu Sword), Hand Grenades, and a Murder Model-1915 .38 Revolver. Although she will use other kinds of weapons if the opportunity presents itself, she prefers to fight with her private set of armaments.

As almost no details of her personal life are known, her favorite food and sayings remain a mystery.

* * *

**Rebellion Army:** Founded shortly after General Morden's disappearance after the Central Park bombing that arguably ignited the first spark of the war with the Regular Army, the Rebellion Army is a paramilitary unit that is mainly composed of Regular Army defectors, mercenaries, and impoverished people from lesser-developed countries that share a similar hate of the Regular Army, as the latter had blamed them for the source of harboring terrorists. As the recruitment of their soldiers span across every major continent in the world save for Antarctica, they have countless bases of operations all across the planet that provide them with borderline infinite assets for their war against the Regular Army and their affiliated partner countries. The weaponry and hardware that this military employ are relatively outdated, although they are cheap to acquire and are just as efficient even when compared to the technologically advanced Regular Army. Although the troops have inadequate training, their fanaticism and loyalty to their supreme general makes them deadly adversaries not to be trifled with, especially in numbers.

**Future Rebellion Army: **A future variation of the infamous new world order organization led by Donald Morden, these soldiers originate from a world where the Rebellion Army has successfully defeated the Regular Army, all forms of resistance, and the SV-001 Commando Team. With their victory secured and the planet under their control, a plan was instigated by their leader who was a successor of Morden: to send their numbers back in time to erase the descendents of Marco and Fio from existence, as their future daughter and son would serve to be the primary leaders that would direct the successor of the SV-001 Commando Unit in a desperate struggle of resistance. This arrangement was carried out on the Garbage Island in the Pacific Ocean, where the Future Rebels traveled back in time to assist their past leader with their technological superiority and even stronger zeal. Soldiers within the Future Rebellion Army utilize energy-based gear such as laser rifles, plasma cannons, and pulse shields as components of their basic gear. All of their hardware, including their tanks and aircraft, utilize the same kinds of properties in their armaments. Though they were a formidable force that placed all their effort in the assassination of Marco and Fio, they were all but annihilated and their gateway to our time was neutralized. But this wasn't all - rumors of cloned versions of our heroes and cybernetic soldiers were supposedly employed by this faction. Though they have ceased to exist in the contemporary age, time will tell if they will ever return and rise to power once again, especially after how it was known that the Regular Army and the world would fall to them in the distant future.

**Donald Morden**  
Full name: General Donald Morden  
Nickname: The Antichrist, Devil Rebirth Morden, Devil Reborn  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Former Marine and Vice Admiral of the Regular Army, Supreme Leader of the Rebellion Army, Global Revolutionist  
Rank: Five-Star General, Supreme Commander  
Birthday: January 24  
Birthplace: New Brunswick, Canada  
Ethnicity: Unknown. Presumably Canadian  
Height: 6'4"  
Weight: 249 lbs  
Blood Type: AB  
Skills: Survival skills, hunting, sniping  
Likes: Smoking Cuban cigars, finishing things once started  
Dislikes: Ignorance, objectivity, political corruption, people with no ambitions  
Equipment: customized Panzershreck Rocket Launcher, Assorted Rebellion Military Firearms and Vehicles  
Preferred Vehicle: Hi-Do Command Gunship

General Donald Morden is the founder and supreme figurehead of the Rebellion Army and the eternal nemesis of Marco Rossi. Harboring a deep hatred for the Regular Army, this megalomaniac will stop at nothing until his former employers are wiped from existence, even if it means having to directly battle them head-on and getting obliterated by their automatic weaponry.

While Morden is often seen as a despicable human being with no redeeming qualities, the General's past can be traced back to his days when he was a successful Vice Admiral in the Regular Army. Regarded as a fine leader with all the qualities that a subordinate can hope for; caring, tough, and efficient, he was held with great respect amongst the troops that were under his command. This was further exemplified when the division under his command led an attack on an extremist group based in the Midwest United States. Though casualties were sustained, the Regular Army soldiers fought bravely as the Vice Admiral himself led the charge into the separatists' hideout. The mission was ultimately a success and Morden received a commendation from the President of the United States.

His loyalty to the Regular Army ended with the Central Park bombing. While out on an afternoon walk with his son that he cared for just as dearly as his troops, a terrorist attack carried out by an unknown organization caused half of the park to be scorched by the bombing - Morden himself was badly wounded in the attack while his son was killed in the ensuing bombing. He then realized the attack could have been prevented if it was not for the ignorance of various omens and signs that an extremist attack was imminent, mainly because due to the corruption and ignorance that was rampant within the Regular Army. Driven to insanity from the death of his only child along with the desire for vengeance, he resigned from the Regular Army and disappeared from public view...only to surface a year later with an army of unyieldingly loyal fanatics and entire divisions of outdated yet reliable combat vehicles. Within a few weeks, he managed to drive the Regular Army to the point of capitulation as his military forces pushed deeper into their territories.

Victory was almost within his grasp after he finished neutralizing the Regular Army's trump card to turn the tables in the war: capture or destruction of the SV-001 Metal Slugs and their production facilities. As he initiated his final offensive, two commandos sent by the Peregrine Falcons - Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving - began to undo his damages while inflicting unrecoverable losses to his military. Though he regarded both soldiers as a nuisance, he eventually paid for his mistake when the soldiers launched an assault against his personal compound on the Mediterranean coastline. He was eventually defeated and incarcerated, though this did not last – with every defeat he incurred, he always manages to return with a vengeance. As long as his spirit for the annihilation of the Regular Army exists, he will persevere as long as his body and health hold up.

Donald Morden is an efficient commander and combatant in all aspects, but foolish blunders such as being duped by the Martians has caused him to be embarrassingly defeated on more than one occasion. His preferred weapon is usually a Panzershreck, though he always attacks from one of his personally tailored vehicles. For some reason, he has intense durability in contrast to a regular human being - this is evident with his ability to take hundreds of rounds worth of machine gun fire before collapsing. Each successive defeat only seems to cement his determination for revenge even more.

However, his arrogance and seeming immortality to cheat death countless times would eventually become his undoing. A recently declassified file that revealed his true fate showed that his (true) last stand against the Regular Army originated from a second Cuban Missile Crisis. As the Regular Army Future Forces prepared to test their Chronosphere from the islands of Key West in Florida, the General himself attempted to nuke the islands from Cuba in a strategic move to eliminate his arch-enemies once and for all of eternity. His plan eventually backfired after he was facing elements of their Future Forces, and in one last gambit, he attempted to flee into space via a space shuttle. Marco Rossi's son, Matthew Rossi, was able to pursue him into the spacecraft and while the head of the Rebellion Army savored the possibility of murdering the child of the one person that had chased him across the globe countless times, he eventually failed - even with the help of an experimental bionically-powered battle suit equipped with two heavy plasma repeater cannons. Matthew Rossi successfully eliminated General Morden after sufficiently damaging his armor and gutted the madman's throat with a knife - the so-called Destructive Delinquent even decapitated his target, returned safely to Earth (but not without a rather harsh and rocky landing) and presented his 'souvenir' before high-ranking commanders as proof that the Rebellion Army's reign, at least at its core, was no more. Matthew's struggles would eventually prove to be all for waste as the General still exists in the alternate timeline with an even stronger variant of the Rebellion Army in the more impoverished parts of the world.

His favorite food is creamed salmon spaghetti, and his personal quote is "Ignorance is the root of all evil." He is also very well known for his iconic taunt which consists of a diabolical laugh whenever he successfully eliminates a Regular Army soldier.

**Allen O'Neil**  
Full name: Allen O'Neil  
Nickname: Fearsome Army of Trillion  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Former Regular Army Officer, Rebellion Army Commando  
Rank: Major  
Birthday: Unknown  
Birthplace: United States. Exact location unidentified  
Ethnicity: American  
Height: 6'7"  
Weight: 375 lbs  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Unmatched CQC skills, sharpshooting, superhuman physical strength, apparent immortality  
Likes: Shooting up Peregrine Falcons troops, sniping SPARROWS agents, blowing up Marines  
Dislikes: Running out of ammo in a firefight, his M60 jamming, Flynn 'Mack' Taggart and his BFG9000  
Equipment: customized Combat Knife, M60 Machine Gun, Hand Grenades, Rebellion Army Vehicles  
Preferred Vehicle: Rebel Gigant

Allen O'Neil is a sight that no run-of-the-mill Regular Army soldier would ever want to witness. This man, possessing abilities that make even the finest military strategists believe that he is some kind of supersoldier, is among one of the most feared icons of the Rebellion Army, even for members of the SV-001 Commando Unit. Like his employer and superior, he holds a similar type of intense abhorrence for the Regular Army.

Allen O'Neil was an ex-Regular Army Commando that acted as a personal aide, advisor, and bodyguard for Morden. Wherever the former Vice Admiral went, he was there present at his side - attempted clandestine assassinations carried out against him by opponents of the United Nations-backed military often found themselves shot up, beaten, and/or exploded into pieces before they had a chance to react. Without doubts, he was possibly one of the greatest soldiers to have ever served in the Regular Army.

All of that ended when Morden disappeared from public view - Allen, along with a large portion of his most loyal officers and soldiers, vanished with him. A year later, he returned with a desire for vengeance as the Rebellion Army began their offensives against the Regulars. The commando himself first appeared at Kathehirt Valley in Germany, where he singlehandedly destroyed entire squads of Regular Army soldiers and vehicles. He eventually got the chance to have a duel with Marco and Tarma, but was subsequently shot down after a brutal firefight. Even though both Peregrine Falcons commandos witnessed him bleeding and falling limp to the ground, Allen has somehow always returned in future revolutions while becoming even stronger with each succeeding appearance. His latest act of revenge was attacking the SV-001 Commando Unit in a Rebel Gigant, but he was personally crushed by Tarma in his own Slug Gigant after the combat engineer critically damaged his armored juggernaut and tore him out of his cockpit. Though he wasn't seen ever since the conflict at Garbage Island, it is evident that it wasn't the last time that the squad would have to face him, his barrage of taunts, and machine gun fire.

He also has a major rivalry with the legendary Flynn 'Mack' Taggart of the United States Marines, even though it is clear that Allen is the larger and strong one of the duo, physically-wise. This is due to the fact that Flynn is the only one willing to take him on one-on-one and usually beats him easily due to his superior equipment, skills, and training. This was usually done with the marine's usage of the Blast Field Gun 9000, a weapon that is greatly detested by Allen and anyone else that had to feel its technological wrath.

Allen O'Neil is a man that can simply be described as walking death itself. With close-quarters combat skills that surpass the likes of the Ikari Warriors, he can easily go toe-to-toe with any member of the SV-001 Commando Team or even take on the entire unit by himself. This is further reinforced with his superhuman-like physical strength, as he is able to bench press over 300 kilograms without too much trouble and wield a fully automatic machine gun/minigun with one arm while firing it with impeccable accuracy. His perceptible skill of cheating death itself is also evident: one incident reported him being eaten by a killer whale in the second war, yet he was alive and kicking when he attacked the Peregrine Falcons and Marines in the convoy that was en route to Cape Canaveral.

Though his favorite food is unknown, it is easy to assume that he has multiple quotes. Some of them include his trademark laugh and lines such as "Come on, boy!" "Go home to mommy!" "You're mincemeat!" and of course the line he utters as his apparent death is imminent: "See you in hell!"

* * *

**Mars People:** Often referred to as Martians for short, they are an extraterrestrial species of aliens that originate from a location beyond our Solar System. While not much is known about them, they are (or were) openly hostile towards the Regular Army during the second and third war, and temporarily during the sixth war. The core members of their species resemble bulbous creatures with a pair of small eyes and a writhing mass of tentacles that act as feet and arms. Though they are fragile, they are technologically superior to us given their pure employment of energy-based weapons save for a few examples. Their combat vehicles are often biomechanical in appearance, given the combination of machinery and organics in their general construction. It is assumed they are also extremely knowledgeable in the field of biophysics, as they have the ability to clone our captured commandos or more than one occasion. They aren't at the top of the food chain in spite of their advantages over humankind, as their natural predators, the Plutonians, target them as their primary victim.

**Rootmars**  
Full name: Rootmars  
Nickname: Unknown  
Gender: Possibly Male  
Occupation: Supreme Leader of the Martians  
Rank: Unknown. Presumably the Supreme Figurehead of the Martians  
Birthday: Unknown  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Ethnicity: Unidentified Extraterrestrial  
Height: Around 10 meters  
Weight: Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Supreme intelligence, leadership traits, psionic powers  
Likes: Unknown  
Dislikes: Unknown  
Equipment: Brain, Acid Spit, Head-Mounted 20mm Vulcan Cannons  
Preferred Vehicle: Rugname

Rootmars, according to intercepted and decoded transmissions from the Mars People, is the supreme leader of the alien race. Almost nothing is known about this gigantic alien until his recent willingness to communicate with trusted humans during the sixth war against the Plutonians.

This alien was the mastermind behind the second and third wars, where he manipulated the Rebellion Army from behind the scenes: first by duping General Morden himself with a trust to supply him with the necessary equipment while setting up distracts to keep the Regular Army and its branches occupied, and second by sending a doppelganger of the General himself to fool the Rebellion Army that culminated with the kidnapping of the Peregrine Falcons and Marines. He was ultimately defeated and sent into the depths of the oceans when his mothership, the Rugname, was destroyed and in the process, tried to take down the core members of the SV-001 Commando Team with him but was unsuccessful.

He made his return in the sixth war to lead an offensive against the Plutonians, a hostile and voracious race of aliens that possessed an unquenchable appetite for humans and Martians alike. It was shown in this conflict that Rootmars's presence had some kind of morale and influence boost among his followers - the Martians were easily terrified without a leader, which made them easy prey for the Plutonians, but was the complete opposite once the alien made his return. He was also directly responsible for saving the SV-001 commandos after the Plutonian Queen was destroyed in her own hive and in an attempt to kill her assailants, exploded the lower half of her hive with a stolen nuclear warhead before she was silenced forever.

Though Rootmars was initially a ruthless warmonger that saw all those below him (including his partner-in-crime, General Morden) as expendable chess pieces, his cooperation with the Regular Army and their allies in the sixth war and willingness to save the commandos shows that he has some degree of sympathy.

The leader of the Mars People doesn't rely on conventional weapons save for two 20mm Vulcan Cannons attached via antennas to his head. Instead, he utilizes acidic spit to suppress his foes, while a powerful brain-wave attack will vaporize anything within a wide radius. It seems like Rootmars has the ability to designate his targets; while the psychic technique was devastating against the SV-001s designed for reentry during the final hours of the third war, it had no effect against the soldiers that hitched a ride on him in the sixth war. This simplistic yet destructive arsenal makes him a force to be contended with.

Both of Rootmars's favorite food and quote are unknown. He is not known to exist in the alternate timeline.

* * *

**Amadeus Syndicate:** A private military organization that places heavy emphasis on advanced technology and controversial hardware such as nuclear, biological, and chemical weaponry, little is known about this conglomerate save for the fact that they claimed responsibility for unleashing the White Baby Plague on the worldwide web, which nearly caused total destruction of all military computer systems on a global scale. Soldiers and scientists of this faction are likely to be ex-Rebellion Army members that were picked up by this business after the end of the third war. Those who serve in the Amadeus Syndicate are equally fervent and ferociously loyal as their former employers; the most infamous sect within the association is the Amadeus Syndicate Elite Rebels, a special forces unit that utilizes stolen Regular Army weaponry such as AR-10 Automatic Rifles. It is also rumored that they have an elite hacking division and a secret police unit, though these are only supposed fables that run amok in the Regular Army and elsewhere. They have only been active in one incident, during the fourth war, and haven't been seen or heard from since then.

Since its downfall by the conclusion of the fourth war, its successor, an army of cybernetic mongrels and demented clones led by Amadeus's greatest achievement and creation, continues the war into the future as an enemy that was much greater than anything the Regular Army has ever encountered.

**Amadeus**  
Full name: Amadeus  
Nickname: Heinrich Himmler Mk. II  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Scientist and Mastermind of the Amadeus Syndicate  
Rank: Unknown. Presumably the Supreme Commander of the Amadeus Syndicate  
Birthday: Unknown  
Birthplace: Berlin, Germany  
Ethnicity: Unknown. Presumably German  
Height: 6'  
Weight: Unknown  
Blood Type: AB  
Skills: Supreme intelligence, weapons design, lack of regard for human morals  
Likes: Human experimentation, inventing the next cyborg  
Dislikes: Unintelligent people  
Equipment: Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical Weapons, custom War Machines  
Preferred Vehicle: Customized Battle Robots

Amadeus is the supreme leader of his personal military enterprise aptly named after him, the Amadeus Syndicate. As a prime developer in military technology and controversial weaponry, very little is known about this mad scientist aside from the fact he has no qualms of unleashing his terrifying creations against the world.

Almost nothing is known about Amadeus's early life, although intelligence files gathered by the Allies of World War II speculate that he was a creator and supplier of military weapons for Nazi Germany that nearly turned the tide of the conflict into their favor. This means that he is well over a hundred years old by the time he instigated his own rebellion against the world: unleashing the White Baby Plague on a global scale. This supposed super-virus had the apparent ability to eradicate all types of electronic military software, defenses, secrets, access codes, and other types of information that are highly safeguarded, with only a few officials authorized access to them. At the same time, the virus would grant the Amadeus Syndicate and its affiliates with the pillaged information. Though he was primarily successful at the start, a last-minute operation launched against him by Marco, Fio, Trevor, Nadia, Leon, and Flynn prevented him from causing international destruction to all military electronics in the world. His supposed virus was also capable of taking command of autonomous military vehicles almost instantly while giving them piloting skills that far exceed the potential of a conventional human pilot.

Amadeus is also fond of utilizing cyborg troops in his ranks - particularly as a sect of his personal elite guard. It is rumored that his establishment of cybernetic technology ultimately paved the way for the cyborg prototypes that appeared back at Garbage Island during Morden's last stand at his command center. These bionic killers wield heavy weapons such as chainguns and nuclear grenades, and their bodies allow them to endure more punishment than a conventional main battle tank. In the event his personal laboratory is breached, he has several battle machines at his disposal to quickly lay waste to the interlopers, though these failed to save him during the raid on his headquarters in North Kazakhstan. Though the base was destroyed via self-destruct and a carpet bombing attack, his death is not confirmed.

The head of the Amadeus Syndicate possesses immense cunning and intelligence, and both have allowed him to brew up deadly weapons that are all banned in the Geneva Conventions. While the bulk of his military compromise of ex-Rebellion Army personnel, the true power of his company rests on the shoulders of his Elite Guard and cyborg soldiers - the latter of which is a product of his mind and willingness to ignore standard human morals. It is hypothetical that he launched an attack on Kanegawa Military Industries because of potential business competition, as the latter is a contractor of military hardware to factions that oppose the Rebellion Army. However, his greatest creation is not his toxins or his machine-driven warriors of death. The pinnacle of his works have led to the creation of an artificial intelligence program with a mind just as cunning and vile as its creator - CABAL, shortened abbreviation for _'Computer Assisted Biologically Augmented Lifeform'_.

Both his favorite food and quote are unknown.

* * *

**Prisoners:** As the SV-001 Commando Team slogs their way through multiple battlefields, they will often come across prisoners of war - unfortunate Regular Army personnel, the respective country's military troops, or civilians that were taken captive by the attackers and held hostage by our enemies. Freeing them is one of your squad's primary objectives; by doing so, we secure the confidence and trust of the respective prisoner's background (country, company, employer, etc.). It should also be noted that prisoners often carry supplies with them in the form of military rations, valuables, and weaponry: if you liberate them, they will happily gift them to you as an act of gratitude. Some prisoners can even aid you in battle; be on the lookout for them!

**Rumi Aikawa**  
Full name: Rumi Aikawa  
Nickname: The Wandering Ghost  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: Regular Army Supply Personnel and Medic  
Rank: Sergeant  
Birthday: January 18  
Birthplace: Kyoto, Japan  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Height: 5'2"  
Weight: 105 lbs  
Blood Type: AB  
Skills: Running, 20-20 vision, physical strength  
Likes: Pleasure walks with her sister  
Dislikes: Animals  
Equipment: Backpack, Medical Kit  
Preferred Vehicle: LAV-25 APC

Rumi Aikawa is one of the many supply personnel and field medics for the Regular Army. In spite of her aforementioned skills, she is abysmal with directions, instructions, and memory capabilities; this has led her to be more of a forlorn hope than relief for Regular Army troops that are in desperate need of supplies and medical attention.

Not much is known about Rumi's past, but her primary reason for joining the Regular Army is to secure a source of income to help her ailing mother and her younger sister Madoka, who suffered from a weak heart and lacked physical strength, respectively. While she was undergoing basic training, a paperwork fiasco (and possibly corruption within the Regular Army) somehow shipped her to the frontlines. Perhaps by a stroke of luck, she emerged from the battle without a single injury. Ever since then, she has been sent to the frontlines as a combat medic and supply unit, but her weaknesses has always done more harm than good, since she never gets to the target location she is directed to; although Regular Army personnel that are fortunate enough for stumble across her before she wanders off often find themselves with a large cache of supplies to reload and replenish themselves with.

Rumi's favorite food is unknown, and her favorite quote is "Hmph!" She also has a tendency to talk excessively, particularly in the presence of her superiors.

**Madoka Aikawa**  
Full name: Madoka Aikawa  
Nickname: The Disappearing Spectre  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: Regular Army Supply Personnel  
Rank: Private  
Birthday: May 3  
Birthplace: Kyoto, Japan  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Height: Unknown  
Weight: Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Running, physical strength  
Likes: Jogging sessions  
Dislikes: Getting lost  
Equipment: Backpack, Ammunition Kit  
Preferred Vehicle: LAV-25 APC

Madoka Aikawa is the younger sister of Rumi Aikawa and like her older sibling, is a Regular Army supply personnel and field medic. However, she shares the same strengths and weaknesses - while she has appreciative physical, vision, and running skills, she is equally awful with directions and remembering important details.

It is presumed that she joined the Regular Army to ease the workload of her older sister and to get fit herself, as she was physically weak prior to her enlistment into the military organization. Like her sister, she has somehow been fortunate enough to emerge from all conflicts unscathed, save for a broken backpack. While Rumi is a medic, Madoka is an ammo specialist - she is often seen carrying military ordnance as opposed to medical supplies.

Madoka's favorite food and personal saying are both unknown.

**Hyakutaro Ichimonji**  
Full name: Hyakutaro Ichimonji  
Nickname: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Regular Army Commando and Espionage Agent  
Rank: Second Lieutenant  
Birthday: Unknown  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Ethnicity: Unknown. Presumably Japanese  
Height: Unknown  
Weight: Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Martial arts, aura energy  
Likes: Unknown  
Dislikes: Unknown  
Equipment: Bare Fists  
Preferred Vehicle: Unknown

Hyakutaro Ichimonji is a legend and a mystical warrior among the Regular Army. While he appears as a prisoner of war at first glance, any wise person would say that appearances can be deceiving - this is especially the case with this man, who is actually a Regular Army commando in disguise. Why he helps the Regular Army is unknown, as there are no official records of him aside from his rank.

Instead of relying on firearms, Hyakutaro relies on his skills in martial arts, usually in the form of a bone-shattering punch or kick. However, it is his unique trait to utilize a form of energy generated from his palms; it is speculated that this is aura, a force of power that emanates from every living being. He has weaponized it into a destructive force in the form of powerful energy spheres that have the ability to track down targets. A single one can wipe a Rebellion soldier from existence, while a few more can easily puncture a main battle tank's composite armor.

He relies on the arts of deception too - he is usually seen as a helpless prisoner until he feels endangered or freed by his allies; once that happens, he will viciously fight the aggressors and loyally follow his liberator to their deaths. Attempts by the Rebellion Army, Amadeus Syndicate, Ptolemaic Army, etc. to capture him in order to study the scientific details behind his powers have all but failed, as his would-be captors were either destroyed before they could even touch him or lost him and instead, found a run-of-the-mill POW in his place. It is rumored he has the ability to conceal his power at will.

Though his origins are unknown, his age is presumably ancient as encounters of him that trace as far back to the American Revolution have been recorded.

Hyakutaro's favorite food and personal saying are both unknown.

* * *

** Ptolemaic Army:** Although the Regular Army had witnessed and felt the full might of their military firsthand with irreplaceable losses, little is known about this organization and how they operate. Their most significant offensive against the world was their assault on a KMI research facility located in the Yucatan Peninsula, where they managed to steal the construction schematics for the SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicles in the form of a tamper-proof hard drive and a good number of Slug Gunners, Armored Assault Powersuits, and Slug Armors that were in the final stages of combat readiness. Although this wasn't exactly a strategic and tactical failure on the Regular Army's end thanks to most of the vehicles being recovered, it was proof that the enigmatic paramilitary unit had something more than just plain numbers and ruthlessness that placed them on par with the Rebellion Army. Equipped with advanced technology, efficient tactics, and the ability to rapidly reverse-engineer whatever they managed to pillage from their enemies, they were able to rapidly construct several models of their own SV-001 tanks by studying the stolen hard drive and captured prototypes.

The most infamous variations of their own slugs was the Black Hound and Metal Rear, both autonomous combat vehicles directed by a highly efficient, yet flawed AI program - fortunately, both of them were eventually destroyed over the course of the war waged against them. We can also establish that the AI is a facsimile of Kanegawa Military Industries' own version currently in development. What makes them unique from other conventional armies is the lack of a central command structure. They have no governing body or commanders aside from officers and high-ranking priests, and their ranks usually consist of guerrillas and special forces infantry. Their headquarters is unknown aside from an enormous tower deployed in Chongqing, China that acted as a pseudo-command structure. The destruction of said tower seemed to end the war, and the remnants of the organization retreated into the shadows without a trace while leaving almost no clues to the questions we were actively searching for, such as their motives and unquenchable desire to steal our technology...

* * *

**Plutonians:** As humanity thought the Mars People were the only other types of intelligent life in the universe, they were proven wrong once a species of carnivorous aliens with a ravenous appetite and craving for both human and Martian flesh alike, surfaced during the sixth war. While their goals are ultimately unclear (and will probably remain so), we have theories that their purpose on Earth is to terraform the planet into an environment of their liking - after driving its natural prey and any other competitors of the local biosphere to the point of extinction. To do this, they place emphasis on parasitism, chemical warfare, mind control, and hunter-killer like instincts in order to achieve dominance over their enemies and victims. These tactics are effective against all kinds of targets: for example, they managed to mind-control the entry team into their primary lair with a special kind of neural parasite, and their methods of countering our armored vehicle advantages involve using acidic and plasma-based attacks against our combat platforms. Fortunately, they don't seem to be any more resistant to military ordnance than any other enemy that the Regular Army has encountered thus far, so some good old heavy machine gun fire will destroy all but the toughest hostile extraterrestrials.

The Plutonians follow a hive-mind system that is commanded by a matriarchal structure. The Plutonian Queen, an ancient and vicious creature with unimaginable power, is the head of the entire caste, at least the one present on Earth. Having arrived to Earth via a meteor that made landfall on Ayers Rock of the Australian Outback, her appearance on the planet was all but unnoticed. As the years passed, the Plutonian Queen was able to establish an entire army of followers in absolute secrecy. It is possible they remained dormant in their lairs throughout the planet until they sensed the arrival of their natural prey - the Mars People. They also attack and charge in large numbers and despite their fragility, they are a vicious foe that is dangerous at all levels, from a larva spawn all the way to their customized biomechanical walkers. The destruction of their supreme commander and matriarch seemed to end the threat for now, but if the appearance of the Plutonians on our world signifies anything, it can only translate to one message: they are not the only intelligent _and_ aggressive species lurking out there amongst the stars, waiting for an opportunity to rain destruction upon their intended victims...

* * *

**Kanegawa Military Industries Employee/Businessperson:** During the Ptolemaic Army's attempted attack on the Regular Army and KMI, they took several key members of the company hostage as they made demands in the form of the company's newest products, prototypes, blueprints, and so forth. Freeing these members are a key to victory for the SV-001 Commando Team, as they hold valuable intelligence about the enemy they are fighting and important supplies, mainly in the form of KMI's newest firearms. Several were also present on Garbage Island, with a prominent POW who chose not to disclose her name stating the plot of the Rebellion Army: construction of the Gigant series of mechs and unleashing the Future Rebellion Army on the world. Liberating them will reinforce KMI's support for the Regular Army.

**CEO:** A key figure to be liberated, this prisoner is a chief executive officer of a well-known company. Freeing him will result in the company securing their trust in the Regular Army and retrieval of important supplies, mainly in the form of rare weapons that cannot be found anywhere else.

**Captured Regular Army/Marine/Peregrine Falcons/SPARROWS Combatant:** As you tread into the more heated battlefields, you may encounter recently incarcerated allies that were taken captive, but were not disarmed in the process; this is probably due to the fact the enemies did not have the sufficient time to remove the weapons and other necessary gear from these troops. Freeing them won't grant you any rewards, but you will get a helpful ally that can back you up in battle. Regular Army soldiers aren't too experienced and won't put up too much of a fight with their standard issue assault rifles, but if you can free a Marine, you can expect a shotgun-brandishing warrior to blast a path for you with ease. Liberate a Peregrine Falcons trooper and he'll mow down enemies with his heavy machine gun. Save a SPARROWS agent and you'll find her using an unconventional weapon that's surprisingly effective, whether it may be a laser rifle or a grenade launcher. Finding these armed prisoners is a feat, as they are extremely rare on the battlefield. Keep in mind that unlike other prisoners, they are not invincible and will eventually fall to enemy fire.


	11. Weapons, Vehicles and Equipment (part 1)

**Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment**

In order to go toe-to-toe against the Rebellion Army and any other threats that the Regular Army will be responsible for dealing with, a vast arsenal of cutting-edge military equipment - both domestic and captured from the enemy - will have to be employed in the eternal crusade against the ruthless forces of General Morden and his allies. These come in the form of conventional weapons such as traditional military firearms, tanks, and aircraft, while some unorthodox hardware ranging from mechanized walkers to prototype weapons straight out of a science fiction flick will also have to be used once the opportunity presents itself. Different enemies will require varying kinds of weaponry to be defeated, but with patience and a bit of sharpshooting skill, any enemy can be defeated even with stock armaments (but we don't recommend it, of course). This section consists of the various small arms (firearms, grenades, melee weapons, etc.) while the next section will deal with vehicular hardware.

* * *

**Melee Weapons:** These are often used as a last line of defense when a soldier has run out of ammunition, or when the enemy has gotten too close for comfort. Melee combat is generally never recommended in a battlefield where our opponents are equipped with the best firearms and military vehicles, but a close-combat enthusiast can make good use of hand-to-hand combat with frightening effectiveness - provided they know the right situation of when or when not to take fights up close and personal.

**Combat Knife:** Consisting of a twelve-inch razor blade and a gripped handle for versatility, this melee tool is a weapon that is utilized by all major military forces around the world. Though it has utility-based uses such as cutting ropes and the preparation of food, it is famous for being a deadly flesh-slicer in the hands of skilled wielder. While it is effective against human-based targets, it is all but a futile gesture in the face of armored vehicles. The Combat Knife is the standard-issue melee weapon for all major branches through the Regular Army (except for the SPARROWS and some units of the UNSOC) and the Rebellion Army.

**Punching Glove: **A rather interesting technique of close-ranged defense developed by Marco and Tarma, this crude (and rather comedic) melee weapon consists of nothing more than a boxing glove attached to a spring. Usually mounted on the soldiers' backpacks, the punching glove is a rather effective way of counterattacking when the user is in a prone position, and cannot react quickly enough - especially against lunging Rebellion fanatics. With the click of a button, the glove is forcefully ejected from the bag before it strikes the target head-on, usually knocking them out cold (and breaking a few teeth in the process).

**Battleaxe: **The SPARROWS, known for their usage of unconventional weapons in multiple areas, decided to abandon the combat knife in favor of more unconventional melee weapons. One of the standard-issues is a battleaxe - while it may seem to be a cumbersome weapon, it is frighteningly effective even against foes that don body armor for obvious reasons. Fiolina Germi (for some odd reason) carries one as her backup weapon.

**Nightstick: **The other standard weapon used among the SPARROWS is a nightstick, a popular non-lethal incapacitation tool that is widely used by police forces worldwide. Recently, a TASER variation has been implemented to further boost its effectiveness. Being the second standard-issue backup weapons for female SPARROWS operatives, it is a great self-defense weapon in all aspects - especially when off-duty, as there have been reports of unwanted advances and potential assaults on the female agents in areas where security is not exactly the greatest. Ever since the agents were allowed to carry these while not on the job, the number of would-be and known offenders ending up at the police station and/or hospital has spiked dramatically. Eri Kasamoto utilizes a pair as her signature melee weapons, while Minami 'Mimi' Nakao is armed with a single one. Alyssa Melchiott's version is a longer variant and is designed to be used in tandem with her Reinforced Riot Shield.

**TASER:** Commonly known as the Stun Gun, the TASER has been a standard-issue weapon for police forces worldwide, as its non-lethal features allow an officer to incapacitate his/her targets safely without mortally wounding them. However, Nadia Cassel carries a more lethal version - instantly destroying the nerves of her enemies with a powerful electric shock, her variation can also short-circuit electronic equipment.

**Zangestu Sword:** Developed by Kanegawa Military Industries shortly after the Ptolemaic War, this peculiar weapon may appear to be nothing more than a standard twelve-inch military knife, but upon activation and usage, it deploys an energy field that might as well be more devastating than a conventional heavy machine gun. With the capability to disintegrate flesh in milliseconds while deconstructing tank armor like a chainsaw through butter, the Zangestu Sword also comes with a very interesting defensive countermeasure: the ability to neutralize almost every known projectile in existence. This makes it an amazing offensive and defensive weapon, but its low range and large energy consumption means it can only be used for a few melee encounters before it runs out. Use it wisely, unless the subject in question is Leona Heidern; she carries a customized Zangestu Sword dubbed the Moon Slasher and not only is it just as powerful, but it does not suffer from ammo shortages.

**Vulcan Punch/Galactic Phantom:** As his general distaste of firearms caused Ralf Jones to place more emphasis on close-quarters combat, the end result of his focus was the Vulcan Punch and the Galactic Phantom; a barrage of explosive punches and one gigantic strike that both have the ability to vaporize human targets while blasting holes in the heaviest of tanks in a single blow. Easily one of the deadliest melee attack recorded to date and only rivaled by the Zangestu Sword and the Berserk Strike, both techniques reign supreme if one wishes for a more unconventional way of destroying enemy armor.

**Argentine Backbreaker:** Clark Still doesn't just focus on using his fists for battle if he lacks weapons and ammo. Instead, he uses his entire physique to deliver a wrestling move that is able to throw a regular human being into a coma almost instantaneously - this technique consists of him lifting an opponent with his bare arms and throwing them through the air like a rag doll. While an impressive attack and definitely an interesting option, be warned that Clark cannot execute this on heavier foes, including those that don powered armor.

**Berserk Strike:** Although the United States Marines mainly emphasize more of their training on firearms instead of general CQC techniques, Flynn 'Mack' Taggart developed a more unconventional tactic to defeat his enemies when ammo shortage is an issue: the usage of his fists, when powered up to near-superhuman levels, to summon one punch that can easily send a small car rolling or bust a hole in a heavily armored vehicle. Human targets are instantly smashed to a pulp of gory innards, and those with body armor won't fare much better. This move was first improvised when the Marine used a prototypical medical kit, dubbed the 'Berserk Pack' by its developers, to heal critical wounds and to literally rip and tear demons apart during his tour on Mars. Even when in his normal state, Flynn can still easily smash a human target into unconsciousness with a single blow. Alternate names for this move include the Titan Slug and Gigant Hammer.

* * *

**Secondary Weapons:** Another crucial component of any combatant's arsenal, these weapons are usually employed against a target that is usually behind cover, but is too dangerous for the soldier to make a charge at the quarry in question. Usually improvised weapons, they are quite effective in spite of their nature but given their limited numbers of availability, should be used sparingly.

**Grenades:** Having been used in wars ever since humanity mastered the art of utilizing explosives for destructive intent, the concept a hand grenade is simple. Consisting of an explosive projectile rendered inert by a pin, the volatile material within is activated after the pin is disconnected. There is usually a five-second fuse before the grenade itself explodes and showers the immediate area with shrapnel. Many models exist, but the most common ones utilized are the Stielhandgranate used by the German Empire that still sees service today, and the contemporary M67 Fragmentation Grenade. They are often the only tools that unarmed Rebellion grunts that lack firearms will use against the team, and they will lob them by the hundreds.

**Flashbang Grenade:** Originally meant for policing purposes, the increasing numbers of urban-based battles where the usage of a conventional hand grenade could cause potentially disastrous collateral damage meant that military leaders had to sought out for alternatives. The flashbang is one of them - upon detonation, it will generate an intense blast of ear-deafening noise and a blinding flash that will disorient the hearing senses and vision of unprotected individuals caught within the the range of the explosion. Though it is classified as a non-lethal weapon, there have been several cases where victims have been permanently injured or even died from the aftereffects of the weapon. Minami 'Mimi' Nakao uses them as her choice of explosives.

**Molotov Cocktail:** Often referenced as a fire bomb, the Molotov Cocktail is often associated as 'the poor man's hand grenade' given its simplicity to manufacture yet ineffectiveness against armored targets. Consisting of a glass bottle filled with volatile liquids (such as alcohol and gasoline) and a soaked rag that is lit on fire before being thrown, impact on a hard surface will cause the materials within to detonate, generating an intense firestorm. While its damage done to enemy armor is disputed, the ensuing sea of heat will cook unprotected infantry alive in seconds.

**Stone:** Exactly what it says on the tin, the stone is basically a large rock that, when thrown, will travel much further given its added density and weight. While it does nothing more than tickle armored vehicles (or maybe inflict a dent that may enrage the drivers even further) it is monstrously effective against human targets (especially when aimed for the head) when there are no other options available.

**Pipe Bomb:** An improvised explosive weapon made from cheap materials, pipe bombs have little to no practical use in the modern age of warfare, though they have seen a recent resurgence on the battlefield (especially in urban environments) due to the readily available materials one can find in a shop, such as a hardware store. Though they deal trivial damage to vehicles, they are potentially lethal to infantry and can make great distraction devices given their expendable nature.

**Thundercloud:** An experimental science program to manufacture artificial rain clouds resulted in the development of this odd weapon. Though it doesn't actually create rain but instead, rains thunderbolts on enemies below. Consisting of a cloud of nanobots that continuously generate static electricity, the streams of energy are directed into lightning before being released from the cloud. The charges are limited in both capacity and firepower so once exhausted, the cloud will dissipate.

**Claymore Anti-Personnel Mine:** One of the best forms of anti-personnel defenses available and easily an infantry squad's worst possible nightmare. Consisting of an explosive loaded with about a hundred lead pellets, this odd-looking explosive is triggered by a proximity sensor. Once it detects hostile infantry within its range, it will detonateand shower the directed area with the steel projectiles in a cone-like fashion similar to a shotgun blast. While it can easily wipe out unprotected infantry, its damage inflicted against vehicles is adequate at best.

**Mobile Satellite:** Originally an aerial reconnaissance and surveillance drone designed in the form of a satellite, the need for a forward sentry that doesn't require much supervision led to the deployment of an armed variation. Equipped with a miniature Tesla Coil and generator, the Mobile Satellite automatically pinpoints hostile targets and will fire on the user's command. Once its supply of ammo is depleted, it will crash and self-destruct to prevent hostile capture.

**Airstrike Marker:** Coming in many flavors such as a specially-colored smoke grenade, laser designator, or a signal flare, this object is used to pinpoint targets for allied support aircraft that may be in the area. Upon deployment, a squadron of aircraft will strafe the marked area with automatic cannon fire and heavy ordnance. A general and quite obvious tip is to never remain in the immediate area when you or your teammates have activated one of these.

* * *

**Support Products and Body Armor:** The Regular Army and its affiliates have developed a series of products to support the well-being of its troops in battle. They come in the form of medical kits and body armor; while the former is used to patch up wounds that soldiers might incur, body armor is utilized to protect the frail human body from potential hazards, ranging from common flying debris to armor-piercing bullets.

**Stimulation Pack:** Prolonged combat duty can easily cause even the most hardened soldier to eventually become affected by fatigue and stress. A small packet containing a single injection of artificially-made enzymes, this item will not only provide some relief for the user, but it will also heal them slightly by eliminating minor pains suffered from wounds and speed up the healing process. Though they can cure minor injuries, serious ones will require the aid of a Medical Kit.

**Medical Kit:** The sight of this product on the battlefield is a lifesaver for a combatant with any kind of injuries. Each kit comes well-supplied with contents such as bandages, disinfectants, anti-toxins, painkillers, and a series of injected drugs - all of which will prove to be more than sufficient to heal all but the nastiest of wounds - the latter will require immediate treatment in the form of field surgery or medical evacuation. Ever since the events of the third war, medical kits have the ability to save a mummified or zombified soldier that was infected recently. Fiolina Germi and Minami 'Mimi' Nakao always go into battle equipped with at least one of these.

**Vehicle Repair Kit:** Introduced into active service shortly after complaints from soldiers in the field about the fragility of the SV-001 Metal Slug tanks, this handy toolbox comes with all the required equipment to make rapid repairs to damaged war machines. Equipped with wrenches, welding tools, screwdrivers, spare parts, gasoline, and a variety of supplies to keep a combat vehicle worthy in the field for at least two weeks, these kits are a must-have for any vehicle crew. Tarma Roving and Flynn 'Mack' Taggart are always equipped with one while in the field.

**Armor Plate/Shard:** In order to prolong the lifespans of body armor, the Regular Army began to introduce light forms of armor plating and shards that could quickly be integrated into the various types of protective gear used by frontline soldiers. These light materials are meant to be attached to body armor (either placed in the many pockets of Kevlar Armor or bolted onto Titanium Armor) to provide an extra form of defense, but there are instances where combatants have used them as a form of impromptu protection by simply attaching them to their uniforms when they lacked access to full protective gear.

**Green Kevlar Armor:** Made with cheaply-produced materials, this lightweight vest is used by almost all branches of the Regular Army - the Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC, Marines, et cetera. Their primary composition consist of Kevlar materials interwoven into the vest, which provides it good resistance against lower caliber ammunition. However, it cannot resist heavier ordnance, and it can wear out quickly in harsh combat environments. Regardless, this vest is an adequate form of defense while not hindering the movement of the user. It is easily identified by its green color, though commandos often customize theirs to suit their own liking. It is usually suited for commando units given its rather light nature.

**Blue Titanium Armor:** Improving upon on all aspects of its predecessor, this combat suit is made with one of the most durable materials ever incorporated into body armor: a titanium-based alloy used for combat vehicles that was refined to the point where it could be suited for a human, while retaining most of its durability. This form of defense can easily resist armor-piercing rounds, melee attacks, and even an explosion from a fragmentation grenade. Despite its excellent protective features, it is extremely costly to produce and maintain, meaning it is only available to certain soldiers that have reached a high rank and/or distinguished themselves in the heavy assault role. Proper physical training and conditioning is necessary for one to move fluidly while donning this armor. It is coded with a blue color.

**CBRN Suit:** The usage of nuclear, biological, and chemical weaponry on the battlefield after World War II became a more common aspect on the battlefield as humanity's weaponry knowledge expanded. This led to the development of the CBRN (Chemical, Biological, Radiological, and Nuclear) Suit for ground troops, as unprotected exposure to any materials of the four categories can prove to be fatal. Compromising of a special rubber compound, the suit is designed to be quickly donned by a soldier and coupled with a specially-designed respirator, it can allow its wearer to thrive in tainted environments for at least a week. It was originally dubbed the NBC Suit but with the emergence of radiological weaponry in the form of bombs designed to spread radioactive material, the classification was changed accordingly. The CBRN Suit will protect the user from any kind of chemical-based attack such as zombie fluids, mummy breaths, and chemical sprayers used by the Amadeus Syndicate. It will also allow the wearer to wade through toxic sludge and enter nuclear reactors with no ill effects. However, be aware that the suit will wear off with prolonged usage, and it does not provide protection against conventional weaponry such as bullets unless the user is already wearing a form of body armor.

**Ammunition Backpack/Heavy Weapons Duffelbag:** The traditional Regular Army soldier is expected to carry at least two hundred rounds of ammunition for their primary weapon with them in any theater of combat. However, skirmishes with the Rebellion Army can easily lead to depletion of all available ammunition currently with them, as they always attack en masse which often ends up with the soldier in question having nothing more than a handgun and a melee weapon to defend themselves. To solve this problem, the United States Marines made the Ammunition Backpack and the Heavy Weapons Duffelbag a primary component of their armed forces. A backpack effectively allows the wearer to carry twice the amount of ammunition they can normally take with them, while allowing them an extra storage space for an additional weapon. The duffelbag, on the other hand, is exclusively meant for heavy weapons - such as storing an ammunition belt for a M60 Machine Gun or spare rockets for the FGM-150 Lancer Heavy Missile. Medics often use these carrying units too, but have them packed with medical supplies instead of extra ordnance.

**Reinforced Riot Shield:** It is strange to see a weapon usually meant for police duty to find a place on the battlefield, but after seeing the effectiveness of the Rebellion Army's usage of riot/blast shields ever since the First Rebellion War, the United States Marines decided to incorporate the idea into their own doctrine. Resembling a traditional riot shield utilized by riot control officers by police forces all around the world, it is basically a sturdy piece of plastic reinforced with steel components designed to protect its wielder and anyone behind them from threats such as thrown objects, small-caliber bullets, and shrapnel to a degree. Unfortunately, armor-piercing rounds will cut straight through it without any trouble and it will wear out quickly to prolonged abuse and become useless as a result. To compensate to an extent, the shield is designed to be as lightweight as possible in order to not hinder the user's movement capabilities. In desperate combat situations, the shield itself can be used as an improvised melee weapon by bashing/slamming a target into submission. Alyssa Melchiott is armed with one to cover her teammates from oncoming enemy fire.

* * *

**Firearms:** Weapons in the form of guns and other projectile weapons are a vital piece of gear in any soldier's arsenal. Ranging from single-shot pistols to plasma-based weaponry, employment of these deadly tools of destruction is essential to the ultimate survival and victory in the war against your enemies.

**Murder .50AE Handgun: **This standard-issue weapon for Regular Army operatives is the quintessential sidearm for all Regular Army personnel. Featuring automatic fire and a self-replenishing magazine that negates the need to reload, this handgun, chambered with the massive .50 pistol caliber round, is an effective tool against human targets and can even damage lighter tanks with ease. Noted for its legendary reliability in all kinds of environments, this weapon shares many traits with the Colt M1911 pistol, the famous handgun that served the US Military for almost the entire twentieth century. This weapon is carried by Peregrine Falcons, United Nations Special Operations Command, and Ikari Warriors personnel.

**Murder Model-1915 .38 Revolver:** The standard-issue sidearm for female SPARROWS and UNSOC operatives. While this weapon utilizes a smaller cartridge and therefore does less damage than the Murder .50AE, this revolver comes with the same benefits as its pistol counterpart: auto-reloading ammunition magazine and undeniable reliability in the harshest environments. Lightweight and easy to use, this weapon also produces less sound given the size of the bullet, granting some degree of stealth.

**Glock Pistol:** The Marines, being a military unit that relied more on their own traditional weaponry, did not adopt the Murder series of handguns into their arsenal. On the other hand, their soldiers are given an option of two handguns: one of them is the lightweight Glock pistol coming in many models. Consisting of a polymer-frame construction that shoots much faster in contrast to other pistols of its class, it is a handy last line of defense in most scenarios. Reliable, accurate, and lightweight, this sleek handgun is a welcomed last line of defense when one finds themselves out of primary weapons to work with. Leon Chan and Minami 'Mimi' Nakao carry the Glock 19 and Glock 22, respectively, as their standard backup sidearms.

**Beretta M9: **The second standard-issue sidearm available to the Marines, this Italian-manufactured pistol features a lightweight construction and uses standard 9mm rounds. Having replaced the M1911 handgun from active service in all branches of the United States Armed Forces, this handgun, while featuring less stopping power than the Murder .50AE, can easily substitute for it. Flynn 'Mack' Taggart is usually seen with a Beretta M9 when on duty, though the latter rarely uses it (if at all) as he prefers the more reliable Colt M1911.

**Colt M1911:** One of the most iconic firearms in military history, this legendary pistol has earned its reputation for being one of the longest firearms in service with the US Armed Forces - it first saw deployment in 1911 (hence its designation) and was formally retired in 1986. However, its retirement did not mean the end of its mark on history - certain military units still use it for its stubborn reliability in all combat environments, powerful stopping force in the form of the .45 ACP cartridge, and ease of maintenance. Though the majority of the Marines now issue more modernized handguns to their units, Flynn 'Mack' Taggart carries two of these handguns for backup in the event he runs out of ammunition for his heavier firearms.

**Shotgun: **Originally designed for hunting purposes, shotguns were never meant for literal combat as they suffered from poor range and large dispersion. However, the necessity for a close-ranged weapon by both police and military forces worldwide has given this classic firearm a new role in on the battlefield. Utilizing 12-gauge shells loaded with lead pellets, the Shotgun is a devastating weapon at close quarters, being able to tear flesh apart while blasting holes in vehicles with a single round. Its range is abysmal, as its range can barely go beyond a hundred feet. Despite its shortcomings, it is a wonderful killing tool in urban, trench, and general-close ranged warfare. The shotgun is the standard-issue firearm of the United States Marines and Regular Army Combat Engineers, usually in the form of the Benelli M4, Ithaca 37, and Mossberg 500.

_*The following weapons fall under the Shotgun category._

**Benelli M4: **A 12-gauge semi-automatic combat shotgun made for the United States Military by an Italian-based firearms company, this weapon has all the features that a Marine can wish for: reliability, accuracy, and lightweight construction. It does not need much maintenance and can fire over 20,000 rounds in its lifetime without any replacement parts. Leon Chan uses this for close encounters.

**Ithaca 37 'Vindicator': **A classic pump-action shotgun with a relatively simple construction schematic and stubborn ruggedness, this weapon has been given a new life in the Marines after several major improvements to prolong its usage for the modern battlefield, such as the usage of heavier 12-gauge shotgun buckshot/slug rounds and an integrated incendiary grenade launcher. Usually issued to Marine higher-ups and NCOs (non-commissioned officers) who prefer to handle their fights up close and personal, it is a deadly crowd-control weapon if used correctly. Flynn 'Mack' Taggart uses the Ithaca 37 'Vindicator' as his secondary weapon.

**Mossberg 500:** One of the finest combat shotguns available on the market, the Mossberg 500 is widely used among the Regular Army, UNSOC, and the Marines. Noted for its reliability in all kinds of environments, it supplemented the Regular Army with a need for a close-range weapon for desert, jungle, and urban environments. Tarma Roving uses this as his primary weapon.

_*Shotgun-based weapons end here._

**Heavy Machine Gun:** A classic firearm ever since humankind mastered the arts of manufacturing portable automatic weapons prior to the dawn of World War II, these weapons come in multiple flavors but all have a similar function: rapidly blasting holes in all kinds of targets of varying sizes and laying down enough suppression fire to cover an entire soccer field. Though their effectiveness against infantry is undisputed, heavily armored vehicles will take several hundred rounds before they are rendered inoperable. More information detailed in the sub-category below.

**Double Heavy Machine Gun:** Basically a heavy machine gun with two times the firepower. It comes in the form of dual-wielded MP5 Submachine Guns and Uzis. As it consumes ammo even faster than a regular single-wield HMG, short-controlled bursts are highly recommended to prolong their usage.

_*The following weapons fall under the Heavy Machine Gun category._

**MP5 Submachine Gun:** One of the two primary weapons throughout the Regular Army, this automatic weapon sacrifices some firepower for increased versatility and accuracy. Given its smaller size, it is an effective tool in urban combat, where a fully automatic assault rifle would prove to be cumbersome for tasks such as building entry or vehicle operation. This weapon is also a popular personal defense weapon amongst vehicle crews when situations require them to defend themselves on foot. The MP5 (both in its standard format and the more compact MP5K variant) is the standard automatic weapon for SPARROWS and UNSOC operatives, and Trevor Spacey is known for wielding a pair of these in battle. Alyssa Melchiott also uses a pair (nicknamed 'Courage' and 'Honor') as her backup sidearms.

**Uzi: **A classic submachine gun developed for the Israel Defense Force during the 1950s, this weapon offers even further versatility in contrast to the MP5. Given its compact size and light ammunition, it's usually an urban warfare weapon and a personal defense weapon for downed vehicle crews. Primarily employed by some SPARROWS agents despite having been retired from most major military branches.

**AR-10 Automatic Rifle:** The bread and butter firearm for the Regular Army, UNSOC, and various military organizations across the globe, the AR-10 is the primary automatic weapon for all foot soldiers that serve the aforementioned armed forces. This legendary weapon was created after a combined effort to create a versatile firearm that would be easily understood by all militaries; this weapon was literally crafted from stripped down parts of famous assault rifles such as the M16, AK-47, Sturmgewehr 44, FN FAL, G36, and so on. The end product is a weapon credited for its ease of use, reliability, and ruggedness that makes it ideal for all kinds of combat theaters. Using 7.62mm full metal jacket ammunition, the AR-10 Automatic Rifle is recommended for any soldier looking for dependable automatic firepower. For added firepower, an underslung grenade launcher can be attached to the barrel of the assault rifle. Members of the Amadeus Syndicate are also reported to have been using them.

**AK-47 Assault Rifle:** Easily the most iconic weapon of its class, the AK-47 was developed by Mikhail Kalashnikov during the postwar years of World War II and revolutionized the nature of the assault rifle. Its durability, compactness, light weight, ease of use, and simplicity made it a legendary weapon for those who were unable to afford better yet expensive weapons - in some parts of the world, this rifle can be bought and sold as cheap as a hundred American dollars. It fired a more powerful round, the 7.62mm in contrast to its rivals (such as the 5.56mm NATO) and thus it provided better stopping power than competing rifles such as the M16. The AK-47 is a _very _popular weapon for not just ex-Soviet states, but also paramilitary groups, terrorist organizations, and guerrilla factions. This also includes the Rebellion Army, who often arms its foreign forces outside of the US with this reliable automatic rifle. Though it isn't very popular among Regular Army units (including Russia, who uses the AK-74), there are reports of desperate soldiers scavenging them on the battlefield once they exhausted all the ammo for their primary issued weapon.

**M4 Carbine:** Though most members of the Regular Army have replaced this weapon with the AR-10 Automatic Rifle by the time of the First Rebellion War, this weapon still remains in active service within the branches of the United States Military. Designed to be a compact variant of the M16 series of rifles, this standard-issue rifle fires the 5.56mm NATO round and is known for its ease of use and precise accuracy. This weapon is still an active frontline weapon for those who do not choose to utilize the AR-10 for a multitude of reasons. Because its rifle cartridge is smaller than the one used by its successor, it has less recoil and also improved accuracy as a result. Minami 'Mimi' Nakao utilizes this weapon by default and wealthy criminal organizations, ranging from the Mexican Drug Cartels to the Chinese Triads, are known to employ them - along with an M203 Grenade Launcher - as the ultimate mob warfare weapon and status symbol.

**M16 Mk. II Assault Rifle:** As the M16 family of assault rifles were slowly growing antiquated by the beginning of the twenty-first century, the United States Marines requested for a new assault rifle that would replace their primary frontline automatic weapon. Kanegawa Military Industries fulfilled this with the development of the M16 Mk. II Assault Rifle - a fully automatic rifle that improved itself on all the previous versions of the M16 rifle family. These include, but are not limited to, better reliability, increased magazine size (40-50 rounds), an improved firing system to prevent cartridge jams, and a silver-alloy construction to prevent corrosion and rust at the cost of slightly increased bulk and weight. Given its prototypical nature, it is only available to members of the United States Marines above the rank of a Private First Class and is a mainstay of their armed forces. Leon Chan is usually equipped with this weapon.

**M60 Machine Gun:** Developed for the United States Military in the late 1950s, the M60 is a general-purpose machine gun where heavy firepower, suppression, and large volumes of gunfire are all required at once in an attractive package. Though the weapon is somewhat antiquated since its role in the US military and elsewhere has been replaced by newer weapons such as the M249 SAW, it is still utilized by various organizations given the employment of the powerful 7.62mm projectile. Allen O'Neil and Flynn 'Mack' Taggart are the primary users of this weapon - however Alyssa Melchiott has her own customized variant designed to fire armor-piercing rounds with the penetrating power of a 12.7mm anti-materiel rifle bullet.

**M249 SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon): **This Belgian-made machine gun, specifically tailored for the United States Marine Corps, replaced the M60 in the 1980s. Although it fired a round with lesser penetrating force (the 5.56mm assault rifle bullet), the weapon is much lighter and considered to be more reliable. This weapon has also seen usage in the UNSOC over the years. Fiolina Germi of the SPARROWS uses this weapon as her primary firearm for assault and suppression tactics.

**M134 Minigun:** This heavy weapon, consisting of six barrels, was designed with one purpose in mind: continuous fire without the risk of overheating or damaging the barrels, which was a common problem with most general purpose machine guns. Rumors from unverified reports state that the basis of this weapon was derived from the "Venom Gun", an experimental firearm of the Nazi Empire that was confiscated by the Allies after the end of World War II. Only recently has the weapon been refined for portability - an independent power source and reduced weight has allowed the M134 Minigun to be used by soldiers specializing in heavy assaults. Even though it has been sized down considerably from its helicopter and vehicle-mounted counterpart, advanced physical training is still required to wield this massive gun adequately. This is because aside from carrying the fifty-pound gun, the wielder also has to heft a sizable backpack of ammunition to go with it. Even then, the firing rate has been toned down to approximately eight hundred rounds a second - the recoil produced from its traditional 3,000 rounds per minute made it impossible for a human to wield it. Flynn 'Mack' Taggart is one of these users, often swapping out his M60 for this six-barreled monstrosity. Frontline Rebellion troops also field a weapon, albeit inferior and less successful copies (proven by the fact they cannot fire this weapon for sustained periods of time).

**M2 Browning Heavy Machine Gun:** The pride and joy of the US Armed Forces' small arms arsenal, this heavy machine gun is easily the final answer when it comes to raw firepower and unprecedented amounts of automatic gunfire. Though it was introduced in 1933 as the premier heavy machine gun for the US Military, time has not been able to render this weapon obsolete - in fact, there has been no US-made weapon of the same class that could overcome its reputation. Utilizing the massive 12.7mm round (or .50 BMG), this ninety-pound machine gun is effective against just about any target that isn't a main battle tank - it can destroy personnel, lightly armored vehicles, aircraft, and thinly-protected fortifications with just several direct hits. The machine gun itself has been utilized in almost every role - it has seen action on aircraft, naval vessels, land vehicles, as a mounted weapon, and there have been reports of soldiers using them as portable infantry weapons (highly unlikely, as the gun's immense weight would have made this impossible). It accepts belt-fed magazines which usually comes in the form of 100-round box magazines. Unfortunately, this weapon is generally only available as a stationary weapon and the majority of soldiers cannot use it while on the move unless they have the required physical conditioning and proper training to do so. Its accuracy, moderate firing rate of five hundred rounds per minute, reliability, and frightening lethality makes it a true nightmare to almost every kind of opposition on the battlefield - and considering the Rebellion Army's units are generally fragile, even the most zealous of General Donald Morden's followers are known to flee upon hearing this weapon firing in their vicinity.

_*Heavy Machine Gun-based weapons end here._

**Rocket Launcher:** Coming in different flavors ranging from the primitive yet reliable Russian RPG-7 to the cumbersome yet hard-hitting AT4 recoil-less rifle, the concept of a rocket launcher is rather simplistic despite the complex inner workings of the weapon system. Usually designed in the fashion of a long pipe-like mechanism, the launcher itself contains all the necessary mechanisms to aim, arm, and launch the rocket to its intended destination. This weapon is extremely destructive against all kinds of targets, including the user - if the wielder is careless, they may find themselves being thrown by the splash damage of the explosive if they are too close to the detonation point. Care must be taken to avoid this and possibly unnecessary collateral damage.

**FGM-150 Lancer Heavy Missile:** The United States Marines chose not to opt for the Regular Army-issued Rocket Launcher due to its lack of necessary firepower to damage heavier targets. Instead, they chose the FGM-150 Lancer Heavy Missile (an improved variant of the FGM-148 Javelin Anti-Tank Missile) for their needs when it came to breaking down bigger threats, whether they may be a heavy fortification or a Rebellion Army-stolen Apocalypse Tank. Despite packing enough firepower to take down even the biggest tanks in a matter of one to three shots (depending on the class of the vehicle), the awesome destructive force that this weapon unleashes is hampered by three very significant weaknesses: the weight of the launcher, scarcity of rounds available per personnel, and the requirement for at least a two-soldier fireteam for maximum efficiency (one person carries the spare ammunition and spots targets, the other handles the launcher and does the rest). Using this weapon against infantry is not recommended as it is wasteful, but it can easily waste an entire squad if needed. Flynn 'Mack' Taggart uses this weapon for special missions if a fellow marine is accompanying him.

**Enemy Chaser:** The necessity for a projectile-based weapon that had the ability to hit aircraft was requested by Regular Army soldiers throughout the years, and the development of the Enemy Chaser was done to rectify that. While the explosive warheads are less powerful than a conventional Rocket Launcher, this weapon possesses homing abilities that allow it to hit nimble and speedy targets, such as aircraft and lightly-armored vehicles, with relative ease. It is essentially a scaled-down version of the FIM-92 Stinger that is fielded on the Armored Assault Powersuit.

**Flamethrower:** Easily one of the most controversial weapons ever devised by humanity, this killing tool's primary role is rapid destruction and demoralization of enemy forces via the reckless usage of a vital Earth element. First used in World War I and all other conflicts that followed, this weapon is banned under United Nations Conventions and it is also a highly-hated weapon among soldiers that have to face them - the wielders of Flamethrowers are often executed on sight and are prime targets for snipers. Ammunition comes in the form of specialized fuel (such as napalm) that is designed to burn longer than conventional types such as propane gas or gasoline. Devastating against all kinds of targets and only hampered by its relatively short range, this weapon is the final answer for a task that wishes to leave no survivors behind via a sea of inferno. Known for his love of battlefield carnage, Ralf Jones uses one to literally torch those he can't destroy with his fists.

**Super Grenade:** When a regular grenade just won't fit the bill, the Super Grenade is there to fulfill the deal of getting an explosive to an enemy on time. Although its general appearance makes it no different from a rocket launcher, it packs much more explosive firepower and splash damage in contract to the former weapon. While being able to waste human and fortification targets in the blink of an eye, it requires a few more rounds to destroy a main battle tank. They come in three flavors: the Milkor MGL, M79, and M203 Grenade Launcher. Take note that the mentioned weapons can also be armed with conventional grenades.

_*The following weapons fall under the Super Grenade category._

**M203 Grenade Launcher:** One of the first under-barrel grenade launchers to be fielded by the US Military, this weapon provides an assault rifle with the ability to instantly deliver a grenade to a target that can't be reached by bullets, such as behind cover. Though ineffective against armored vehicles, it is a menace against softer quarries. Cheap to manufacture and maintain, this weapon is the standard grenade launcher throughout all Regular Army units.

**M79 Grenade Launcher:** First deployed in the Vietnam War, this odd weapon essentially transforms a soldier into a living artillery platform. Featuring a break-open action loading mechanism similar to a double-barreled shotgun, this long-ranged weapon is easy to use as it was designed for dirty and humid environments in mind. Though it has been discontinued in favor of less cumbersome weapons of the same class (such as the M203), it is still used by some units worldwide due to its increased range, low maintenance, simple reloading mechanism, and accuracy. Eri Kasamoto uses this as her first primary weapon.

**Milkor MGL (Multiple Grenade Launcher):** A true evolution of the standard grenade launchers throughout the twentieth century, this relatively lightweight weapon (in contrast to other heavy weapons of similar destructive power) possesses the wonderful capability of being able to fire six grenades in a semi-automatic fashion before requiring reload. It can utilize both explosive and non-lethal rounds that are loaded into a revolver-style drum. Developed in South Africa, this weapon has become popular with many military forces and certain police agencies, but its primary users remain the UNSOC and SPARROWS. Eri Kasamoto has this as one of her primary weapons.

_*Super Grenade-based weapons end here._

**Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle:** When the US Military requested for a long-ranged weapon that could be employed against both human and vehicular targets alike, this thirty-pound rifle was the answer. Employing the massive 12.7mm armor-piercing round usually employed on heavy machine guns, this firearm is the ultimate long-ranged assassination tool that will get the job done. Capable of piercing through any type of conventional body armor and even the protective layers of steel on a SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle, this semi-automatic sniper rifle's lethality is undisputed. With its immense weight (for a handheld firearm), low ammunition count, and massive recoil being the only weaknesses, this weapon is suited best in both anti-personnel and anti-vehicular warfare. Nick 'Havoc' Parker and Ptolemaic Army Snipers both wield this monstrous rifle as their primary weapons.

**AR-10 Marksman Rifle:** Though much of the Regular Army's focus on weaponry were placed on area-of-effect damage and sustained automatic firepower, there were some soldiers in the field that were generally dissatisfied with the fact that the forces they served with lacked a sniper weapon, aside from the Barrett M82. Since the Rebellion Army attacked en masse with human wave tactics, the only way to reliably defeat them in such a situation with a long-ranged weapon was the aforementioned anti-materiel rifle, as it could pierce through multiple human targets in a single hit. This led to the creation of the AR-10 Marksman Rifle, a modification of the original AR-10 Automatic Rifle designed for mid-range sharpshooters. Though it can only fire in the semi-automatic configuration, it has proven that it is a reliable sharpshooting weapon, capable of getting bullets exactly where they need to go - usually in the head of a hapless Rebellion Army soldier. Larissa Kusanagi and Minami 'Mimi' Nakao are known to use this weapon.

**Mauser Karabiner 98k Bolt-Action Rifle: **Considered to be one of the most iconic rifles of World War II, this reliable firearm was the standard-issue service rifle for the Wehrmacht. Known for its reliability in all kinds of combat environments, accuracy, and respectable stopping power, it continues to see frontline action even almost a century. The Rebellion Army are the most notable users of this rifle, often using it as a long-ranged anti-personnel weapon. Though it is easily outclassed by the heavy automatic weapons fielded by the Regular Army, one should not underestimate the antiquity of this almost legendary rifle due to its rich history.

**Mosin-Nagant Rifle:** A bolt-action rifle that has a stubborn history rivaling that of the AK-47, this weapon was the standard-issue rifle for the Imperial Russian Army, but was later used extensively by the Soviet Union and later on, by countries that were loyal to the Soviets and just about every major conflict that occurred during the Cold War and the later years. This rifle, just like many weapons of Russian origins, is rugged, cheap to produce and maintain, and _extremely_ reliable in just about any battlefield environment. Modernized versions of the Mosin-Nagant fire the 7.62mm NATO round, which are loaded into the firearm through a five-round clip. While this rifle is well over a century old, it still sees service with many military forces and paramilitary units alike - to the point where the Regular Army keeps a sizable stock of these rifles for sharpshooter training, and all Regular Army commandos are trained in the operation of one.

**Iron Lizard:** This weapon is strange in first impressions just as it is in namesake. Composed of a remote-controlled 'car' filled with a combustible warhead and other volatile materials, the projectile travels along the ground at high speeds before it hits a target. Once it does, it explodes and releases the materials within, which then ignite and cause a series of explosions. The Iron Lizard's effectiveness against dug-in infantry and bunkers is undisputed, but usage of it against any other target is highly not recommended as it lacks the necessary power to pierce heavier armor. Clark Still always carries several units with him to deal with targets behind cover.

**Laser Rifle:** Straight from Kanegawa Military Industries' research and development labs, this prototypical weapon fires a small stream of highly concentrated light at its targets. While it does not do any harm when dispersed, the tightly-packed beams can easily cut and melt through flesh, armor, and concrete alike in the blink of an eye. With excellent range, firepower (even more so in a larger version deployed in limited numbers), and firing speeds, the Laser Rifle is only hampered by its high ammo consumption which comes in the form of specially manufactured batteries. As it is relatively scarce both in the actual weapon and ammunition, save it for your more formidable adversaries.

**Drop Shot:** An anti-personnel weapon that deploys bouncing explosive mines, accidentally transferred to the frontlines when it was still in development. It is one of the more trivial weapons that Regular Army personnel tend to forget, as it is highly ineffective against anything beyond infantry - the Super Grenades and Rocket Launchers are much more reliable and get the job done a lot faster. However, it is a suitable weapon to counter ambushes due to the erratic movement of the spherical explosives.

**Thunder Gun/Tesla Cannon:** Developed by Kanegawa Military Industries in response to a request for the UNSOC, this weapon employs the power of electricity which are fired in arcs. The bolts of lightning have limited tracking abilities which allow them to vaporize human targets and short-circuit electronics upon contact. As it is still being worked upon, it is only a prototype so its firepower cannot match the might of the Regular Army's more exotic weapons, such as the Russian-manufactured Tesla weapons used on their Tesla Tanks and Goliath Mechs. Nadia Cassel uses this as her primary weapon, and Future Rebellion Army Tesla Troopers are equipped with one of these by default.


	12. Weapons, Vehicles and Equipment (part 2)

**Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment (Continued)**

Given the amount of vehicles showcased here, they will be divided into multiple subsections for easier identification of their class. This will be periodically updated to reflect on the member nations that make up the Regular Army and otherwise.

* * *

**Conventional Ground Units (Armored Vehicles, Tanks, etc.)**

**SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle:** The vehicle that changed the course of fate of the first war against General Morden and his Rebellion Army, the SV-001 has persevered as the premier symbol that opposes the madman's tyranny and desire to subjugate the world under his iron grip of totalitarianism. Offering unmatched versatility, a powerful 127mm low-pressure rifled cannon, a triple-barreled 12.7mm Vulcan, and lightweight composite armor made with a combination of ceramics, Chobham armor, and Kevlar, this lightweight combat vehicle offers all the necessary needs for a commando unit where speed and heavy firepower is necessary for the mission at hand. The deployment of these vehicles caused General Morden to focus all his war efforts on somehow impeding them in any way possible, although his attempts proved to be a failure thanks to Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving. There are multiple variants, but they all function similarly - their effectiveness was all but proven, especially when the Ptolemaic Army reverse-engineered several variants of their own for their own use. This combat vehicle can be upgraded with artillery or high-powered AP (armor-piercing) rounds, and specially-colored variants also exist. They come with benefits such as a more powerful engine, composite armor, stronger weapons, or simply just decals to make the iconic vehicle look fancy (or frightening to enemies). Without any doubts, the SV-001 Metal Slug is suited for varying types of mechanized warfare.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers  
Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC**

**SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle (Law Enforcement Version, codenamed the SV-002 Police Slug):** The SV-001 prototypes, despite their status as working models, were credited for their versatility, speed, heavy firepower, ease of logistics, relatively acceptable levels of protection, and most importantly, modestly inexpensive to manufacture and assemble. It was considered to be such a successful program that police forces around the world soon requested for a variant that could suit law enforcement needs, as civil unrest was increasing rapidly in many parts of the world after the First Rebellion War - especially in population centers that harbored Rebellion Army and radical sympathizers. The Regular Army Corps of Engineers delivered the request within a few months, considering all they needed to do was reconfigure the vehicle to fire less-than-lethal ordnance and give it a new paint job. Designated as the SV-002 Police Slug, it is basically the original SV-001 albeit with police sirens and colors that reflect the traditional appearance of police cars. Because of its role as a law enforcement vehicle, its 127mm cannon has been designed to fire non-lethal ordnance, such as tear gas, flashbangs, chaff, and even EMP grenades - but it can utilize high explosive ammunition if necessary. This makes it a very effective tool for dispersing large crowds of unruly civilians should they become far too difficult to control with conventional policing methods. The triple-barreled 12.7mm Vulcan hasn't been replaced though, but it is only used in the event where police forces may have to contend with direct confrontations from the Rebellion Army and insurgent factions alike. While it can be considered as an inferior counterpart of the SV-001 in the terms of military, it can easily substitute for its older brother should the need call for it.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers  
Users: Almost all major police forces around the world**

**M1 Abrams:** This armored brute is the main battle tank in all branches of the United States Armed Forces. Having entered service in the 1980s, it was the pinnacle MBT of its time and still is a symbolic beast on treads even after at least three decades of active frontline duty. Featuring a 125mm cannon and at least two 12.7mm heavy machine guns, this vehicle is a match for any armored opposition as a mixture of speed and its highly advanced Chobham armor allows it to withstand multiple hits from even the mightiest anti-tank weaponry. Recently, newer models of the Abrams tank have been upgraded with laser weaponry in the form of side-mounted laser cannons. These serve as a potent weapon against targets that are just too difficult for the main cannon to track and engage properly, given their advanced tracking systems and deadly precision. The Regular Army employs a few of these in their core armored divisions, but they usually rely on the cheaper SV-001 and lighter tanks to support their armored divisions. Do keep in mind that the Abrams is much slower than a SV-001, and its size makes it poorly suited for intense urban warfare - the latter should be dealt with the SV-001 or the SV-002. On the other hand, the Marines are active users of this vehicle, as they have served in every major conflict that the United States have been involved in. Even with these drawbacks, they are the most well-balanced and advanced tank in the field when it comes to medium-class armored vehicles. However, they are considered to be rather outdated (especially with the advent of laser and energy-based weaponry that neutralizes the armored protection of these tanks almost instantly) despite their stubborn lifespan of service.  
**Developer: General Dynamics Land Systems  
Users: Regular Army, US Military**

**Drill Slug:** This vehicle was developed in response to the need of Regular Army units requiring an entry vehicle to launch subterranean-based assaults on underground enemy complexes. The original model was a mining vehicle - the Regular Army saw that the said excavation vehicle was already heavily armored and was equipped with a massive 400mm industrial-class drill, so they decided to issue it to their army after equipping it with a 12.7mm Vulcan cannon. The driver is seated in a cockpit located on the top of the vehicle while enclosed in a heavily-reinforced glass dome - for defensive measures, this subterranean tank can raise the entire structure above its treads to avoid incoming fire via a set of reinforced hydraulics. This vehicle's effectiveness was clear when it proved to be an efficient mutant destroyer, shredding gigantic crabs to gory bits while gutting big snails into mush with its extendable drill.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers  
Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC, US Military**

**Slug Digger:** While the Drill Slug was an excellent vehicle for subterranean infiltrations, it was poorly suited for vertical entries - one unfortunate incident involved one of these vehicles that dug right into a vast underground cavern, with horrific results for both the vehicle and its pilot. Hoping to rectify the problems (and to prevent a public relations nightmare), the Regular Army immediately designed a variation of the vehicle that would be meant for vertical digging. The end result was the Slug Digger, a multipurpose one-pilot vehicle equipped with four sets of drills, a helicopter drive system, two 10mm Vulcan cannons, and a mine launcher. Unlike the Drill Slug, the drills cannot be used as an offensive weapon, as a 400mm drill could not be mounted on this lightweight unit. To compensate for this, a mine launcher was implemented to neutralize hostilities that the Vulcan guns might be unable to dispatch. It is also equipped with radar systems to detect environmental hazards, such as heated volcanic vents and burrowing enemies.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers  
Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC, US Military**

**LAV-25 Armored Personnel Carrier:** The ability to rapidly shuttle troops effectively to the frontlines has always been an important factor of warfare ever since vehicular combat became significant by the early twentieth century. As the Regular Army did not employ any troop carriers aside from armored halftrack trucks and were rather short in the funds department, they turned to the US Marines for possible alternatives. In the end, the military organization provided them with this reliable APC, the multi-wheeled LAV-25. Equipped with a 25mm chain gun, optional anti-tank TOW missiles, and an all-wheel drive that allowed amphibious travel, this vehicle soon found itself in an appreciated position among the Regular Army. With respectable speed, moderate armor, and good gas mileage, this vehicle is not only useful for transporting a squad of soldiers but also for infantry support during heated battles. Though it is no match against main battle tanks in a direct-fire confrontation, it can harass them from afar using its TOW missiles to wear them down quickly.  
**Developer: General Dynamics Land Systems Canada  
Users: Regular Army, UNSOC, US Military**

**High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (HMMWV):** Commonly referred to as the Humvee, this reliable light truck acts as the ground-based mobile backbone for the United States Armed Forces. Suited for a variety of roles such as reconnaissance, light ground support, and hit-and-run tactics while offering a large degree of customization, the Humvee has garnered quite a respected reputation among its users. Although it is considered obsolete given the employment of heavier weaponry on the battlefield, the US still actively uses them with constant upgrades. The standard version is equipped with the Browning .50 Heavy Machine Gun but other armaments, such as TOW missiles, anti-aircraft FIM-92 Stinger missiles, and the famous 12.7mm Vulcan cannon used by SV-001s can be installed to give it an edge against more formidable targets. Though it is not a frontline vehicle, Humvee operators have often found themselves in the heat of it, making those who drive these into combat suffer the highest casualties of any manned vehicle in the US Armed Forces. While the Regular Army does not actively use them given its preference of the SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle, small numbers are fielded as light utility vehicles for noncombat purposes.  
**Developer: AM General  
Users: US Military, some elements of the Regular Army**

**Technical:** These vehicles are nothing more than civilian pickup trucks with hastily-assembled weapons attached the back of the vehicle - though they are rarely (if ever) used among actual organized armies, they are a very important component for irregular military and paramilitary forces. While they are often fielded by paramilitary units that cannot acquire actual military vehicles and/or don't have the logistics to field them, some organized armies around the world have started to adopt its usage given their cheap costs, low demand for maintenance, and a better alternative in urban warfare environments in contrast to conventional military vehicles. Although Technicals are poorly armored and offer little to no protection for their passengers (as a direct hit from the RPG-7 will destroy one), they make up for it with their speed and versatility over a standard military utility vehicle like the Humvee. By standard configurations, they are equipped with 12.7mm heavy machine guns on a tripod, but there are reported instances of some savvy Technical crews modifying their vehicles to field weapons above the 30mm caliber. The Regular Army often fields these vehicles in urban combat environments to supplement their more expensive SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicles, and to act as distractions to draw fire away from their heavier units.  
**Developer: Various automobile manufacturers  
Users: Various irregular military forces around the world, some organized armies****  
**

**M270 MLRS:** Possibly the finest multiple rocket launcher ever deployed with its status only rivaled by the Russian Katyusha Rocket Launcher from World War II. Though the production of this vehicle by its parent manufactures have ceased by the start of the twenty-first century, Kanegawa Military Industries have redeveloped an interest in this successful artillery unit and have modified a few existing units for usage in the field. Armed with a 12.7mm machine gun for close-range encounters and to repel infantry assaults, the true power of this vehicle lies in the rocket launcher that it carries. Capable of firing a barrage of six rockets at once against both air and land-based threats, this unit is the pinnacle of long range fire support and aerial suppression. Its armor is not the best for an armored vehicle, so it should avoid close-ranged engagements at all times even though it has a weapon to defend against such encounters, along with the ability to run over enemy infantry. A hover variant also exists, though in very limited numbers for special operations.  
**Developer: Lockheed Martin, Kanegawa Military Industries  
Users: Regular Army, US Military**

**Type-92 Gatling Tank:** China was a latecomer to the Regular Army for a variety of reasons; aside from the fact that the Rebellion Army had the country on the defensive, its military hardware was hopelessly outdated in contrast to other countries - primarily because they had a tendency to refuse development of their own and instead copied their communist allies' equipment, such as aging Soviet tanks. When they applied for a membership with the Regular Army, this light tank was amongst their first units to see usage in the UN-backed international military force. Equipped with a large Gatling gun of the 30mm caliber, this unit is the bane of lightly armored foes - infantry, light vehicles, and aircraft are an easy target practice once the gun barrels start spinning. However, it does not fare well against heavier tanks in a direct confrontation, so it should be prepared to fall back from armored opposition. While it is not equipped with any anti-tank ordnance, it is better armored than the SV-001 yet retains the same speed of the standard-issue tank used by the Regular Army. They are excellent complements to convoys with M1 Abrams and Apocalypse Tanks, as the latter two are rather unwieldy against dug-in infantry and aircraft.  
**Developer: Norinco**  
**Users: Regular Army, Chinese People's Liberation Army**

**Battlemaster Tank:** As mentioned earlier, China was badly losing the arms race once it joined the Regular Army - the usage of this 1970s era tank on the frontlines in the new millennium was a sign that their lack of independent military hardware research cost them dearly. However, once General Morden set his eyes on the Eastern Dragon as a targeted country for invasion due to their alliance with his hated foes, the People's Liberation Army had to use anything they could to repel the assaults that struck them on all fronts. The Battlemaster Tank can actually be seen as inferior even when compared to the first models of the SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicles - armed with a 105mm cannon, a 12.7mm machine gun, and rather obsolete armor, this tank is below average when compared to the vehicles of other Regular Army member nations. Despite these drawbacks, the Chinese conglomerate Norinco was quick to act and modified the entire fleet with several modernizations that made it viable on the battlefield. Even then, the Battlemaster is hopelessly outgunned against modern armor - but this is only when they attack alone. In units of five or more, they can easily overrun independent tanks and when massed, they can overrun even the most well-defended installations - but be prepared for horrifying casualties, as their survivability is still mediocre at best.  
**Developer: Norinco  
Users: Regular Army, Chinese People's Liberation Army**

**Slug Truck:** The Rebellion Army, in spite of their failure to properly claim the SV-001s, managed to retain small fragments of their blueprints; one such detail that managed to preserve was the schematics for the armor platings used and the widely deployed 12.7mm Vulcan cannon. As the mining operations on Garbage Island were underway with desirable progress, the commanders that oversaw the excavations in the facilities requested for a security vehicle that would be compatible with the rails used by the mine carts. Seeking a quick solution, Rebellion Army engineers hammered together a crudely-built vehicle that would result in the Slug Truck, an armored truck cabin-like vehicle equipped with a 12.7mm Vulcan cannon. To supplement its firepower even further, it can attach similarly-designed wagons that utilize high-caliber cannons. The wagons are lightly armored, so take care to avoid getting them hit by enemy ordnance. When equipped with four artillery carts, it possesses enough firepower to topple even the toughest of tanks and can be a real nightmare for any opposition.  
**Developer: Rebellion Army Engineering and Science Corps  
Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC, US Military, Rebellion Army**

**Forklift: **Not exactly a military weapon per se, but an improvised and an effective one to say the least. It is not armed with any firepower or any kind of protection, and the driver will have to rely on their primary firearms for defense. However, the frontal lift can prove to be a nightmare for both infantry and tanks alike, as it can strike targets in front of it. A utility vehicle, this unit should only be used when there are no other options available.  
**Developer: Various Industrial Machinery Companies  
Users: Various Construction and Shipping Companies**

**TIAF660:** Developed sometime during the war against the Ptolemaic Army, this vehicle was more of a last-minute improvisation than a full-fledged military assault unit. Originally a civilian car that was renowned for its compactness and low gas usage, the Regular Army quickly decided to modify it in some areas so it would be a suitable assault, utility, and patrol vehicle for its soldiers. These included a 14mm Vulcan cannon, rocket propelled grenades with limited homing abilities, hydraulics in its wheel drives to allow jumping and safe landing actions, and reinforced armor plating. Though it's definitely not meant for off-road environments, it performs superbly on adequately paved roads with a top speed of 140km/h. It was first used during the SV-001 Commando Team's entry into Chongqing, China, and has been seen continued service, most in the form of transportation and patrols, elsewhere in the Regular Army.  
**Developer: Fiat, Regular Army Corps of Engineers  
Users: All Regular Army Branches**

**Qilin War Tank:** As China began to take a more active role in its alliance with the Regular Army since its membership began shortly before the First Rebellion War, so did its activities with military technology. Noticing how it lacked heavy tanks and was pitifully behind in terms of the arms race with other members of the internationally-backed military force, it proceeded to begin development of a modern-day MBT that would either supplement or replace the aging Battlemaster Tanks that it utilized - which were more or less a rather outdated gesture, even in the face of aged Rebellion Army vehicle divisions. While Russia was unwilling to contribute the Apocalypse Tank to it, this didn't stop the Eastern Dragon from rolling out their own counterpart in the form of the Qilin War Tank. Though it is by far no means as powerful as the infamous Russian behemoth itself, it is still a force to be reckoned with. Armed with a 135mm cannon designed to fire uranium-tipped tank shells and a multirole grenade launcher, this heavy tank can be considered the jack of all trades as it can take on a variety of roles. These include, but are not limited to: anti-infantry, anti-tank, urban warfare, and so on. The Qilin War Tank provides a middle ground between its competitors in terms of general statistics. For example, it is better armored and packs more of a punch than the M1 Abrams, yet it falls behind in speed and versatility. On the other hand, it is speedier and more versatile than an Apocalypse, but its firepower and survivability come nowhere near close in comparison. These facts reflect the general doctrine of the PLA (People's Liberation Army) - if they could not outright beat their competitors, they will find a median in order to balance out both their strengths and weaknesses. Its lack of anti-air weaponry (possibly due to pressure from Norinco's R&amp;D so the Gatling Tank would see use) means it has to be covered from air threats at all times, as it lacks defense against them.  
**Developer: Norinco**  
**Users: Regular Army, Chinese People's Liberation Army**

**Paladin Assault Tank:** An early example of futuristic technology deployed en masse, this controversial unit is the result of General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart's ambitions to weaponize the United States into an unstoppable military power. As the zealous US Military General that heads up the Experimental Forces branch of the strongest military on the face of the Earth, she was determined to not allow other countries to surpass her homeland in an arms race. This unit's development was started shortly after the realization that Russia contributed a shining piece of its weaponized technology for the Regular Army in the form of the Tesla Tank, a tracked MBT with one purpose in mind: reduce the Rebellion Army to cinders with its Tesla Coils. The US General was displeased to say the least, as she had an unwavering patriotic devotion for her country that could be described as borderline extremist. Using the M1 Abrams as the testbed model, the scientists of the Experimental Forces modified its main weapons with a 140mm Plasma Cannon and two pairs of heavy automatic lasers, both of which utilize the byproducts of its engine system as ammunition. The effects behind these weapons are disturbing; zealous Rebellion grunts charging headlong at divisions of these tanks soon found themselves either incinerated by the superheated plasma projectiles that burned through their bodies like a fiery chainsaw through butter or set ablaze by the beams of lasers that were clearly superior to KMI's models supplied to the M1 Abrams fleet of the US Military. Superior armor renders it even stronger than an M1 Abrams, and the plasma reactor grants it nearly unlimited ammunition and fuel. Fortunately for the Rebellion Army, this vehicle is only used by the US Experimental Forces, but this hasn't stopped the SV-001 Commando Unit from pillaging them whenever possible - even more so when Amelia's personal military is clearly more than willing to defect from her superiors and wage a civil war to overthrow the US government on a national scale.  
**Developer: Unknown. Possibly a classified branch of the US Experimental Forces.  
Users: US Experimental Forces, some elements of the Regular Army**

**Grizzly Tank Destroyer:** With the advent of heavier vehicles entering the battlefield (especially with increased Russian and Chinese involvement in the war against the Rebellion Army) the United States Armed Forces came to the realization that they needed something more than just their M1 Abrams fleets to keep up with the competition. The Qilin War Tanks and Golem Battle Tanks were more than a match for even the most seasoned M1 Abrams tanks and despite a variety of upgrades applied to them in order to keep them field-worthy for at least a few more decades, they were beginning to show their age. The Paladin Assault Tank's entrance into the playing field meant that the M1 Abrams was a relic of the past for good. A prominent US Army General by the name of Jack Granger Ironside proposed the first possible supplement to the M1 Abrams that would complement them, if not outright replace the iconic main battle tank. The Grizzly Tank Destroyer is his own personal creation - built with the chassis of the M1 Abrams, it is heavily redesigned to carry a massive experimental 165mm 'Hades' armor-piercing cannon and is intended to destroy even the most resilient tanks in service. The cannon can also be used as an impromptu artillery weapon, as it can deliver its ordnance over a moderate range of approximately thirty-five kilometers. To repel infantry attacks, it comes equipped with three 12.7mm heavy machine guns for self-defense - one is located near the commander and driver's cabin hatch while two more are positioned on top of the primary turret and are manned independently. Its armor consists of an experimental alloy that is supposedly more resilient to damage than Chobham armor (it can take approximately three times the damage of an Abrams). Unfortunately, its turret is locked in one position, so the entire vehicle must turn around in order to engage the enemy - therefore, it is better suited for defense work and open-field engagements than all-out assaults. However, there are few vehicles that can hope to survive a direct hit from the massive 165mm Hades AP cannon - including the mighty Russian Apocalypse Tank, much to the chagrin of Russian commanders.  
**Developer: General Jack Granger Ironside  
Users: US Military**

**Golem Battle Tank:** If there was one thing that the Russian Federation excels at in regards to the field of military technology, it was their superior tank fleets. As their country has few coastlines, a Navy was relatively unnecessary, allowing them to divert their war funds to focus on the concept of armored warfare. The T-90, Russia's primary main battle tank specifically designed to go toe-to-toe with its western counterparts such as the Leopard 2 and M1 Abrams, quickly began to show its age once separatist groups backed by the Rebellion Army began to spawn in the Middle East. While the Americans retrofitted the M1 Abrams fleet as a stopgap measure before newer MBTs could arrive on the battlefield, the Russians had no such qualms and immediately ordered the development of a new tank that could help them fight said separatist factions and replace the older T-90 from frontline service. The Golem Battle Tank is exactly that - as its name implies, it is a brute force juggernaut designed to soak up heavy damage and dish it back in the form of its powerful 145mm cannon and dual 12.7mm heavy machine guns. This gives the vehicle unparalleled effectiveness against opposing infantry, armor, and airborne threats. The tank itself is also packed with nuclear, biological, and chemical protection countermeasures, so this means the vehicle is immune to the aftermath effects of EMP and toxin attacks. For inexplicable reasons, the Golem is also amphibious - how it is able to do so is all but a mystery, but this forces its enemies to face the stark reality of being flanked from the waters as these beasts are capable of launching amphibious assaults. In a one-on-one fight, this tank will beat any vehicle short of an Apocalypse due to its sheer armor, but uncanny infantry units and advanced aircraft may prove some degree of difficulty for this Russian mechanized monster to deal with.  
**Developer: UralVagonZavod  
Users: Russian Military**

**Tesla Tank:** Russia's membership with the Regular Army not only provided a substantial boost of troops and materiel to the next step of a global defense initiative, but it also introduced some rather controversial technologies straight from the remnants of the Soviet war machine. As the Soviet Union fabricated countless amounts of arms and combat units for a potential war with the US and its allies, these products fell out of use when such a war never broke out and the Communist Republic dissolved by the late 1990s. Its arsenals were stored in warehouses all across Russia and were largely forgotten for the years to come. However, once the threat of General Morden's Rebellion Army was on the horizon, Russian commanders realized that the abandoned stockpiles would spell disaster if the madman got his hands around the crown jewel of their nation's science: Nikola Tesla's weaponized electrical technology. Thus, the Tesla Tank and all researches concerning it was immediately resurrected as it was no longer a potential weapon against capitalism, but rather against downright tyranny. By common standards, it is equipped with a 12.7mm Vulcan cannon and armor comparable to a MBT. However, the true power of this treaded terror lies in its pair of Tesla Coils - capable of generating blasts of lightning that makes the Thunder Gun's bolts look pitiful, these waves of electricity incinerate infantry and short-circuit tanks upon contact, leaving nothing but ashes and molten wrecks in its aftermath. This also makes it an effective garrison killer, as it can essentially electrocute an entire fortification with electricity, frying any hapless infantry that may be hiding within.  
**Developer: Unknown. Possibly an ex-Soviet Military Contractor.  
Users: Russian Military**

**Apocalypse Tank:** The Tesla Tank was not the only war machine that the Russians provided once they joined the Regular Army. An even bigger (and equally intimidating) juggernaut of a tank was once introduced into service once the mighty Russian Bear found itself under the onslaught of the Rebellion Army - or more specifically, their Paranormal Division. The Apocalypse Tank was another example of just how prepared Russia was in terms of declaring open war on the Western Powers; we should be thankful that it never happened, as they are a superb (albeit rather shaky) ally in all aspects. This nuclear-powered tank is a behemoth on treads armed with enough weapons to singlehandedly render an entire US tank division to charred scrap metal, and its twenty layers of reinforced titanium composite armor allow it to weather all but the most punishing types of damage. Nicknamed a 'war in a can' by some Russian military officials, it is equipped with a pair of 125mm Tesla-enhanced cannons that specifically fire Tesla-charged ordnance designed to slaughter anything unintelligent enough to stray in its firing range. For backup, it is supplemented with two eight-barreled 'Mammoth Tusk' all-purpose missile launchers to destroy targets that may prove to be too difficult to hit with its primary weapon, such as infantry and aircraft (however, zealous drivers will use them against other vehicles too). Last but not least, it is armed with at least two 12.7mm machine guns to fend off assaults. All of these elements make the Apocalypse Tank easily the most feared and respected conventional vehicle ever fielded for battle, and even more so when it has stood the test of time - it was first introduced shortly after the Vietnam War began in the 1960s, but was never actually deployed for frontline duties as Russia did not actually engage in an actual war with the Western Powers - they only received the chance to show their iron glory when the Rebellion Army attacked Russia, well over half a century later.

A truly unstoppable force and a nightmare for its opponents, its might was all but proven to be far from indestructible during Russia's war against the Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division; the latter's fleet of futuristic tanks, armed with cutting-edge laser weaponry, were able to inflict horrifying casualties on the Apocalypse Tank divisions. Because of the losses sustained and their slow production rates, these vehicles are a rare sight in Russian armored divisions and are often in command of seasoned generals that have proven themselves in the field over and over countless times. Therefore, this unit will only be available to the SV-001 Commando Team during missions in Russian territory or areas where important Russian commanders are currently operating in. Even after meeting their match against the Paranormal Division, they continue to serve Russia as a heavy assault tank and likely will not see retirement anytime soon.  
**Developer: UralVagonZavod  
Users: Russian Military**

* * *

**Air Units**

**Slug Copter:** As the Regular Army perfected its SV-001 technology, they decided to take their achievements a bit further by developing aircraft with the same schematics. Two models were produced; one of these was the Slug Copter, a lightly-armored attack helicopter equipped with a pair of 20mm Vulcan cannons to employ against lighter targets and a load of heavy armor-piercing bombs designed to smash fortifications and heavier tanks. Similar to the MH-6 Little Bird reconnaissance helicopter of the United States, this vehicle may not be able to weather too much anti-aircraft fire, but its speed and small size easily makes up for this weakness. The Marines do not employ this unit; instead, they rely on the Apache attack helicopter for ground support operations due to its durability, advanced weaponry, and better radar systems.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers  
Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC**

**AH-64 Apache Attack Helicopter:** This iconic gunship is the primary air support unit for the United States Military and a real nightmare for any enemy ground troops, and for a good reason too; its symbol of being the finest in its class is not without its reputation. Equipped with a load of Hellfire missiles and a camera-operated 30mm chain gun, this unit is often the bane of the Rebellion Army - to the point where they decided to field a more less-advanced and stripped-down counterpart, the R-Shobu attack helicopter, to act as an adequate counter. In the hands of a skilled pilot, this unit can easy lay waste to entire regiments with little difficulty - since the unit was specifically designed to be an airborne tank hunter, this shouldn't come as a surprise. Being much more heavily armored than the Slug Copter, it can also endure more punishment before falling from the skies. It is, however, not as speedy as the Regular Army counterpart, and sufficient anti-aircraft weapons or a skilled fighter pilot will destroy it easily. The Hydra rocket pods carried by the stock models have also been removed in favor of the more reliable Hellfire missiles; since the Apache is a search-and-destroy unit, suppression weapons would prove to be redundant.  
**Developer: Boeing Space, Defense, and Security  
Users: US Military**

**AH-1Z Viper Attack Helicopter:** The Apache Attack Helicopter fielded by the United States Military had its shortcomings and drawbacks, especially after how many were found vulnerable to anti-aircraft fire due to its relatively large size and heavy engine signatures. Another flaw was how it was extraordinarily vulnerable to enemy aircraft; as the Apache was not designed to engage enemy jet fighters, air-to-air sidewinder missiles could not be supplemented on it. An alternative was introduced with the integration of the AH-1Z Viper into Regular Army service (since the US were not willing to provide them with Apaches and the Slug Copter was discontinued after the Third Rebellion War). This nimble attack helicopter is armed with rocket pods, and a forward-firing 20mm Vulcan cannon to deal with most threats, but it can be armed with air-to-air sidewinder missiles to deal with aircraft. As it is much smaller than the Apache, it is much more difficult to hit for the enemy though be warned, it cannot sustain too much damage and should avoid anti-air specialists in particular. It also cannot destroy tanks reliably due to the lack of Hellfire missiles - the latter task should be left to its bigger cousin. Needless to say, these whirlybirds are a valuable support unit for any attack chopper squadron.  
**Developer: Bell Helicopter  
Users: Regular Army, US Military**

**Slug Flyer:** The second airborne variant deployed by the Regular Army, this air superiority fighter and ground support unit was first fielded in the second war during an assault on the Trans-European Railway. A light aircraft built on the basis of the AV-8B Harrier II, this speedy jet fighter is equipped with a forward-firing 20mm Vulcan cannon and a loadout of air-to-air sidewinder missiles. With these armaments, it is a deadly adversary for the Rebellion Air Force's relatively primitive aircraft. Though be warned, it shares the same weaknesses as the Slug Copter, being relatively thin-armored to retain its speed in the heat of a dogfight. It also cannot rotate the Vulcan cannon to hit targets that are behind it. As the Marines operate independently from the Regular Army, they operate the more superior (but also costly) F-35 Lightning II for their air-based engagements instead.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers  
Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC**

**F-15E Strike Eagle:** Deciding that the Slug Flyer was inadequate to act as a strike craft as it could not carry heavier ordnance, the United States Military opted to field this multirole strike fighter as their primary aircraft for conventional bombing missions. While the original F-15 Eagle was designed to be an aerial superiority fighter, that role was overtaken by the recently introduced F-35 Lightning II. Despite this, the F-15E remains in service as there are few strike aircraft that are as successful as this reliable bird. While it is primarily designed for the air-to-ground attack role, it has a 20mm Vulcan cannon to protect itself from other airborne threats. Where it truly shines is its arsenal of anti-ground munitions: it can be equipped either with an array of anti-tank missiles to demolish any kind of armor or structure or a set of various high-explosive bombs (both the guided and free-fall types) to devastate a large surface area in a single attack run. Though it can be armed with sidewinder missiles, this rarely happens as the 20mm Vulcan cannon is often more than enough against the antiquated and haphazardly-designed aircraft fielded by the Rebellion Air Force. It is also moderately armored for an aircraft, allowing it to shoulder some anti-aircraft fire before falling out of the sky.  
**Developer: Boeing  
Users: US Military**

**F-35 Lightning II:** This advanced air superiority fighter is the most recent addition to the United States Military's arsenal, having replaced a large amount of aging jets such as the F-15 and F-16 from active frontline service. Built with both stealth, VTOL (vertical-take off and landing), and aircraft carrier-exclusive capabilities in mind, this jet fighter is the final answer when shock and destroy tactics have to be utilized. Rebellion troops who often encounter this aircraft are known to flee in horror, as none of their aircraft can even hope to train their guns on this sleek aircraft before being annihilated by its 20mm Vulcan cannons and sidewinder missiles. The only weaknesses keeping this aircraft from virtually dominating the air is the limited numbers produced, the expenses involved, and how the US government has been reluctant to provide them to the Regular Army, fearing that they might fall into enemy hands. Though not much better armored than the Slug Flyer, it is much faster and carries more missiles.  
**Developer: Lockheed Martin Aeronautics  
Users: US Military**

**Sukhoi Su-50:** Aside from its fleet of quality and technologically-advanced tanks, the Russians contributed this deadly jet fighter to aid the Regular Army in its eternal war against the nefarious Rebellion Army. When they realized that the Americans were unwilling to deploy the F-35 en masse, its rivaling superpower decided to take the initiative to field-test their latest air superiority fighter against the hapless Rebellion Air Force. While it is relatively new and has not been truly tested on the battlefield, its designers have claimed that this sleek jet aircraft is a true adversary for its American counterpart, the F-35. Its design is similar to the F-22 and F-35: one of its primary features is to conceal its primary weapons, an armament of air-to-air missiles and a variety of anti-ground munitions, in its bomb bays to reduce its radar signature. Its secondary weapon, a 30mm general purpose cannon, will allow it to strafe both air and ground forces with merciless lethality and precision. As the Russians have a general doctrine and love of packing heavy armor into all their vehicles, the Su-50 (also dubbed the PAK FA) is much better protected, allowing it to tank more damage before its vital components fail. Planned to be the replacement for the MiG-29 and Su-29, this futuristic bird will prove itself in the skies alongside the F-35 once the need to deploy them arises.  
**Developer: Sukhoi  
Users: Russian Military**

**A-10 Thunderbolt:** Though generally unappealing in terms of first appearances, this aged yet highly dependable aircraft is credited to be the ultimate airborne tank killer manufactured by any modern-day military - in fact, the United States designed this aircraft for the sole purpose of nullifying the threat of heavy Soviet armor should a full-scale invasion of Europe by the Soviet Union break out. Armed with the 30mm GAU-8 Avenger Cannon and a variety of air-to-surface anti-armor ordnance, this subsonic flying machine can easily and reliably eliminate any ground-based threats with a single attack run. Its heavy firepower is not the only feature - this aircraft is built with the ultimate survival countermeasures, as it can fly with only one engine, half a wing, one tailwing, and one elevator operational. Even though it is solely a close air support aircraft, it can go toe-to-toe with other aircraft (especially against helicopters) though it does suffer against jet-powered aircraft, as it does not have the maneuverability due to its turbofan engines. While it is only available to the United States Air Force, surplus A-10s have been delivered to the United States Marines for their usage against the Rebellion Army's armor divisions with deadly results. As their armored vehicles generally have sub-par quality in terms of protection, this aircraft has become a feared sight for Rebellion Army personnel ever since the USM joined the battle with these airborne flying tanks.  
**Developer: Fairchild Republic  
Users: US Military (exclusive to the United States Air Force but is available to the Marines)**

**V-22 Osprey: **A new series of tiltrotor aircraft that uses a rather unique engine system that is vastly different from any airborne vehicle fielded in both appearances and capabilities thus so far, the V-22 is the end result of an experimental program that consisted of integrating the versatility of a helicopter with the advanced flight abilities of a conventional aircraft. Only developed recently and granted to the Regular Army by the onset of the conflict with the Amadeus Syndicate, this odd-looking VTOL transport and gunship has been the mainstay of utility aircraft ever since it replaced the older CH-47 Chinooks from frontline service. Protected with average armor for an aircraft and several onboard weapons in the form of side-mounted Vulcan cannons used to cover disembarking units during a rappel drop, the V-22 is an effective troop transport for both conventional soldiers and commando units alike. Although it is not meant for direct engagements, it is more than capable of strafing enemy forces on the ground should it ever have to enter a heated firefight.  
**Developer: Bell Helicopter and Boeing Rotorcraft Systems**  
**Users: Regular Army, US Military**

**B-52 Stratofortress:** Nicknamed the 'Big Ugly Fat Fucker' by members of the US Military, this enormous bomber aircraft serves as the heavy-hitting sledgehammer of the United States Armed Forces, having been in service since 1955 and still flying strong - quite literally. Despite the aircraft being seen as clunky, outdated, and almost a museum piece that just refuses to accept retirement, many upgrades applied to the aircraft over the years have kept the entire B-52 fleet still airworthy and just as fearsome as ever. This aircraft is a stratospheric fortress indeed; it requires eight turbofan engines in total just to get it airborne. However, what it truly shines at is its massive ordnance payload - it can carry 70,000 pounds of munitions of varying types, ranging from conventional free-fall bombs to cruise missiles. The aircraft itself can also be loaded with nuclear weaponry, but this only occurred when the Cold War was at its peak climax as long-range delivery systems were not exactly available then. The massive destruction that this aircraft is capable of delivering is unfathomable - it can reduce entire tank divisions to scrap metal and level several city blocks with a single bombing run using just conventional bombs alone. Though the B-52 can't actually be used by the Regular Army, it is often available to commando teams as an unconventional method of air transport when traditional cargo planes are not available for a variety of reasons.  
**Developer: Boeing  
Users: US Military**

**F-22 Raptor:** Though the F-22 Raptor was arguably the most advanced air superiority stealth fighter that the United States ever managed to manufacture, it was ultimately a doomed effort - the F-22 was so advanced in its time that only artificial intelligence programs could operate them with maximum efficiency, and military officials did not have the confidence to entrust its jet fighter squadrons to computer programs. As the F-35 entered service, it inevitably replaced the Raptor for active service - even more so when the upkeep costs of the F-22 literally sent the US Military on the verge of bankruptcy due to constant attacks from the Rebellion Army. However, the renegade US Experimental Forces had no worries about funding problems and decided to make the retired bird a symbol of air supremacy once again. The F-22 is the primary attack jet of General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart's personal military unit and is a superior counterpart to the F-35 and Su-50 in every way (the Slug Flyer is nothing more than target practice) - it possesses all their strengths but lacks all weaknesses aside from its below-average armor. To make this aircraft even more fearsome than ever, it is armed with a set of plasma bolt cannons that replace the aging automatic cannons, and a set of plasma munitions, ranging from traditional yet enhanced sidewinder missiles to cluster bombs, to bring ruin to any target. The over-usage of plasma ordnance by this aircraft only stands as a testament to how zealously focused the faction is - even if it has resulted in some horrific and highly criticized friendly fire incidents.  
**Developer: Originally manufactured by Lockheed Martin Aeronautics and Boeing Defense, Space, and Security. Modifications and advanced hardware installations done by a classified branch of the US Experimental Forces.  
Users: US Experimental Forces**

* * *

**Animals**

**Camel Slug:** Though the Regular Army relies on its cutting-edge mechanized forces to ease the favor towards them in the military's battles against the Rebellion Army, they did not turn their backs on possible alternatives. Realizing how the US Special Forces often utilized camels for transportation in regions that would disallow the usage of conventional vehicles, the organization decided to incorporate domesticated camels into its arsenal. Being heavily adapted for survival in the harshest desert environments on the planet, this nimble animal is a desert traveler's best companion. Equipped with a 12.7mm Vulcan cannon, the Camel Slug is an efficient war animal that only requires some hay and water as fuel from time to time. The rider retains the ability to toss grenades from his/her position if necessary. Keep in mind that the rider is not protected from enemy fire.  
**Developer: US Special Forces, Regular Army Corps of Engineers  
Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, US Military**

**Elephant Slug:** It shouldn't come as a surprise that the Regular Army, with the success of its war camels program, eventually found an interest of arming its military units with one of nature's mightiest land mammals. Elephants have developed a reputation as fearsome war animals used by a number of ancient armies throughout Asia, and this tradition carries on today with the Elephant Slug. With thick skin to resist regular bullets and a mighty physique to scare Rebellion Army troops into retreat, this relatively peaceful animal may be as well nature's very own main battle tank. For conventional engagements, it is equipped with a pair of 12.7mm Vulcan cannons on its saddle. Though the rider is unprotected, the Elephant is so great in height that most conventional weapons won't even reach the pilot. But the real fun begins when it (somehow) consumes a box of chili peppers or a car battery. Once it has eaten one of the aforementioned items, it gains the ability to blast a gigantic fireball or eject a constant stream of Tesla-style lightning from its trunk. Both of these attacks can easily vaporize any unprotected target and any survivors will likely flee in fear, but the rider might be laughing at how it can somehow devour a highly acidic item (the car battery) in one gulp! Though a powerful animal, this friendly giant will likely have you exploding with laughter once you unleash its secret techniques on the enemy.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers  
Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS**

**Ostrich Slug: **The only avian-classified creature incapable of flight after the extinct Dodo bird, the Ostrich makes up for this weakness with its impressive running speeds, incredible jumping distances, and the ability to deliver a bone-shattering kick with its legs. Why the Regular Army decided to utilize these birds as a military vehicle is a mystery, but it is likely due to a shortage of Slugnoids, a vehicle with similar statistics (minus the running part) during the second and third wars. The Ostrich Slug is armed with a 12.7mm Vulcan cannon and nothing else - any additional weaponry would be too much for the animal to burden. However, the user can still toss grenades from his/her position, but take note that the rider is exposed to enemy fire. If the going get ugly, it is recommended to simply run through enemy soldiers (the Ostrich will kick and trample its way through them) and leap over enemy vehicles like the wind.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers  
Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS**

**Donkey Slug: **Another ingenious, if somewhat unconventional, method by the Regular Army to weaponize animals, the Donkey Slug functions similar to the Camel Slug with one exception: its sluggish pace, as donkeys are not exactly fast runners. Domesticated for hauling cargo and other kinds of heavy labor work in both the civilian and military sectors, this animal slug is by far no means a slouch in battle. Its primary weapon consists of a 10mm Vulcan cannon and can further complement its arsenal with an artillery wagon. Given its lack of speed and armor, it is purely a support vehicle and should avoid direct confrontations with heavier-equipped foes under all circumstances. Like all the other animal slugs, the rider is exposed to enemy attacks.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers  
Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS**

* * *

**Naval Units**

**Slug Mariner:** First deployed in the third war when the Rebellion Army began to place more emphasis on naval complexes and lairs around the globe, this one-man submarine is designed for underwater reconnaissance roles and swift attacks against water-based targets. Armed with a 10mm Vulcan cannon utilizing miniature depth charges and several sets of high-powered torpedoes, this submersible fulfills the necessary needs for a commando team during naval and underwater assaults. However, as it is still a relatively new model recently pushed into service, the projectiles from the automatic weapon can prove to be tricky to land correctly - some pilots may find this to be a hindrance in a heated firefight with other enemy submarines. Armed with speed, versatility, and a breathable air supply for at least a day, the Slug Mariner can go toe-to-toe with almost all sea-based threats in the capable hands.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers  
Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC, US Marines**

**Patrol Boat:** Although most of the engagements that the SV-001 Commando Unit carried out often took place on land and in the air, an increase of operations against the Rebellion Army and their successors that took place in the water prompted the need for a naval vessel available at their disposal. As larger warships were not available to them under most circumstances and the Slug Mariner had its limitations, a fast solution was developed in the form of modifying surplus United States Coast Guard vessels into swift commando assault transports. Though it certainly does not possess enough armor or firepower to survive heavy engagements, its four sets of .50 caliber machine guns, Stinger missile launcher, and bow-mounted MK19 Grenade Launcher will often be more than enough for lighter skirmishes. Its size and speed also means that it can allow a commando team to make discreet and stealthy approaches; it has also become a highly renowned vessel for anti-piracy, anti-drug, and anti-smuggling operations. To sustain its crew for extended operations at sea, it has a living quarters, shower component, and kitchen to provide basic necessities.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers  
Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC, US Marines**

* * *

**Unconventional Land Units (Mechanized Walkers)**

**Slugnoid: **This odd vehicle is one of the first attempts of the Regular Army to try their skills of manufacturing a combat mech, which arose when the need for a vehicle that can fight enemy forces in rough terrain became apparent. An advanced prototype rushed into service, the Slugnoid provides impressive firepower in the form of a pair of 12.7mm Vulcan cannons and a back-mounted weapons system that is equipped with either an Iron Lizard launcher or a napalm cannon. The nature of this advanced mech, at least for its time, means that it is purely a support vehicle and cannot be used in frontline combat for two reasons: its cumbersomeness and fragile armor. Enemy fire can eventually disarm the Slugnoid of its machine guns, rendering it helpless against infantry and aerial-based threats. In spite of its shortcomings, it is still a reliable vehicle for what it's worth but it is easily outclassed and rendered outdated by more advanced mech walkers.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers  
Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC**

**LV Armor: **Though the Slugnoid was an unimpressive vehicle that left much to be desired for, the Rebellion Army clearly had a vested interest in it - having captured several models, they tailored their own variation in the form of a self-sufficient powered armor unit. The pilot is seated in an enclosed cockpit behind a shield of bulletproof glass; from this point, he/she can easily find their way around the battlefield while being protected from outside hazards. Most LV Armors are equipped with a 7.62mm machine gun, a 100mm smoothbore cannon, and mechanical claws for combat. But like the Astro Slug, it can abandon the machine gun for Regular Army weapons, thus adding unpredictability to the mix. For added versatility, rocket boosters are attached to the powered armor, granting it limited flight capabilities. This mechanized walker was a success in all areas as it paved the way for the development of the Slug Gunner, Slug Armor, and possibly the feared mechs used by the Ptolemaic Army. Though rendered obsolete by more advanced combat mechs today, the LV Armor remains as vital training equipment for prospective mech pilots and a suitable, cheaper alternative for the other more advanced and contemporary mechs.  
**Developer: Rebellion Army Engineering and Science Corps  
Users: Rebellion Army**

**Walking Machine:** The need for quiet yet swiftly moving vehicles that could cover enemy territory quickly and provide suppressive fire was always something that commando units within the Regular Army had wished for. While the SV-001 Metal Slug fulfilled this to a great extent, it was noisy, somewhat cumbersome, and an easy target for anti-tank weaponry in some scenarios. Thus, Regular Army engineers decided to rig together an improvised vehicle with cheap, spare parts as demand for such a unit was rapidly needed. The end result was a walker that vaguely resembled a quadruped zombie on all fours; the rider would mount the top of the vehicle. Aside from being a great support-fire vehicle with its 12.7mm Vulcan cannon, the walker can leap to respectable heights and had a basic AI system implemented so that it could avoid detonating hostile mines.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers  
Users: Regular Army, UNSOC**

**Terror Drone:** The Russian Military duly noted the success of the Walking Machine utilized by the UNSOC and decided that a similar unit should be made to complement its tank divisions. Russia has always truly lacked a swift and fast ground unit aside from conventional jeeps and trucks, as they placed their doctrine on heavily armored tanks to crush their adversaries. When the Rebellion Army attacked the mighty Russian Bear, their forces became quick to fear not their massive treaded beasts, but these little machines that were no bigger than a typical office desk. Aptly named the Terror Drone for its ability to instill fear in enemy infantry and tank crews alike, these arachnid walkers scurry across the battlefield on four robotic legs at the pace of cheetahs and tear apart infantry with one lunge, while tanks are quickly dismembered from within by an attack with its set of saw blades and drilling tools. However, it lacks armor and can be swiftly destroyed with small-arms fire and energy-based weaponry, but a lucky tank gunner can hope to destroy one if they lead their shots correctly. They cannot destroy cybernetically-enhanced targets (such as Cyborgs) either, as their armored exoskeletons are extremely durable and do not have certain weak points in contrast to a tank. They are also a welcomed sight for Russian tank divisions as they are equipped with welding tools designed to repair friendly vehicles. Guided by a highly advanced AI system, they are deadly foes that one should underestimate at their own peril.  
**Developer: UralVagonZavod  
Users: Russian Military**

**Spider Slug:** A prototype vehicle manufactured by Kanegawa Military Industries that never left the preliminary stages of final production, due to many flaws in its general design. However, the Ptolemaic Army managed to steal a copy during their attack on KMI's headquarters in Seoul, South Korea and brought it back to their headquarters where it would serve as a sentinel for the subway lines underneath the city of Chongqing. Designed to traverse across all kinds of surfaces with its four flexible limbs, it is equipped with a pair of 12.7mm Vulcan cannons and a harpoon gun. While the machine guns work wonders against softer targets, the real power lies in the harpoon - this jet-launched spear can pierce vehicles in one hit, often destroying them on impact. In spite of its success usage by the SV-001 Commando Team, KMI has decided to discontinue any sort of development of this peculiar machine due to its limitations, expenses, and general impracticality.  
**Developer: Kanegawa Military Industries  
Users: Ptolemaic Army**

**Slug Armor:** While the LV Armor was a powerful infantry support mech in its own right, the Rebellion Army filed several complaints about it after the third war. Two of the main persistent main problems that its operators had was the fact its primary weapon, the machine gun, was hampered with limited ammunition and how the glass cockpit was inadequate for protection in the face of heavier weaponry. The Rebellion Army's engineers then decided to strip down its remaining models and heavily modified them with heavier armor, an improved jetpack, a 60mm chain gun, a 100mm artillery cannon mounted on its back, and claws for melee combat. But the most substantial improvement made was the usage of an enclosed cockpit that protected the user with a degree of protection that was comparable to the Slug Gunner. As they were probably inspired by the success of the latter combat vehicle, the Slug Armor also comes with the ability to 'skate' across the ground by activating its back-mounted jetpack while deploying a pair of tread-like skates in its armored feet. Though developed as early on as the fourth war against the Amadeus Syndicate, Kanegawa Military Industries managed to field a model of their own after a prototype was stolen from the Rebellion Army and delivered to them.  
**Developer: Rebellion Army Engineering and Science Corps, Kanegawa Military Industries  
Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Rebellion Army**

**Slug Gunner Prototype:** A working testbed for the fearsome Slug Gunner, this vehicle is essentially a stripped-down version of its bigger and more heavily armored brother. Prior to the Slug Gunner seeing active service, several of these models were already being used in assaults against terrorist organizations - the positive results from these raids gave the sign for Kanegawa Military Industries' scientists to begin designing the final model of the behemoth tank/walker hybrid. Equipped with a 10mm Vulcan cannon and a 180mm cannon, the Slug Gunner Prototype's versatility is only hampered by its inability to protect its pilot from any kind of hazards save for a gun shield installed above the controls, and its relatively inferior (yet still effective) weaponry.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers, Kanegawa Military Industries  
Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS**

**Slug Gunner:** Developed shortly after the war with the Amadeus Syndicate, the Slug Gunner was the end result of the Regular Army's tests (with assistance from Kanegawa Military Industries) to integrate the Rebellion Army LV Armor with the SV-001 Metal Slug to create an entirely new assault vehicle. After several months of sleepless work on KMI's research and development division, this behemoth was the result: a hulking battle tank/mech hybrid armed to the teeth with a 60mm chain gun, 180mm high explosive cannon, a jetpack module for short-ranged jumps, and a pile bunker for melee combat. For protection, it is equipped with Chobham armor similar to the types used on Abrams tanks. No opponent will be too tough for the Slug Gunner to defeat; both the chain gun and the HE cannon is superior to the SV-001 models, and the pile bunker can easily gut infantry and rip enemy armor open with one lethal strike. Another trait that the walker possesses is the ability to transition to a tank mode by crouching its body down and enabling a pair of tread drives, but it loses its ability to freely aim the 60mm chain gun. Given its size and weight, it moves cumbersomely while in walker mode, though the jump jets can compensate to an extent. Although the Slug Gunner is considered to be a successful program, many countries did not opt to field it for varying factors. The Marines field a different variant dubbed the Armored Assault Powersuit and Wolverine Mechanized Power Walker, members of the European Continental Alliance use the Panzer-Tiger Spaziergänger while the Russians utilize the recently-introduced Goliath Mech.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers**, **Kanegawa Military Industries  
Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS**

**'Akatsuki' Armored Assault Powersuit:** After studying captured models of the LV Armor, the United States Marines decided that a mechanized soldier would be a much welcomed addition to their infantry and armored divisions. Developed with assistance from Kanegawa Military Industries, the 'Akatsuki' Armored Assault Powersuit improves upon everything that the LV Armor excels at while rectifying its weaknesses. For starters, it is equipped with a multi-barreled 20mm Vulcan cannon with an unlimited ammunition supply, a Milkor Multiple Grenade Launcher module loaded with HEAT rounds (for anti-vehicle purposes) or a Stinger missile launcher (depending on the mission at hand), and an retractable frequency blade for close-ranged encounters against enemy tanks and fortifications. In addition, the jump jets were improved to heighten its leaping capabilities, while the cockpit is enclosed in armor to prevent attacks targeted at the pilot via anti-materiel rifles and explosives. An additional weapons port allows the pilot to add supplemental weapons (ranging from a tank cannon to a portable Ion Cannon) of their choice, allowing for the creation of powerful combos to supplement the mech's already heavy firepower. The sealed cockpit also provides much-needed protection against nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons. Due to its light weight and ability to lower itself to reduce its height, it can easily fit in the cockpits of popular aerial transport units such as the CH-47 Chinook or the C-17 Globemaster III. Employed widely throughout the United States Marines and the Japan Self-Defense Forces for its renowned reliability in all theaters of combat, this highly advanced and reliable mechanized battle walker is only hampered with the fact that it is only available to the Marines and special elements of the JSDF. Though its official designation is the Armored Assault Powersuit, JSDF pilots often refer to it as the Akatsuki due to its similarity to a short-lived yet popular mech anime there.  
**Developer: Kanegawa Military Industries  
Users: US Marines, JSDF**

**'Wolverine' Mechanized Power Walker:** This 12-foot tall walker was originally meant to be a civilian vehicle meant for heavy lifting duties in lieu of a forklift, but was meant to operate in areas where the aforementioned vehicle would not be feasible, such as in a rough terrain environment. Once the United States found itself being forced on the defensive in the wake of the First Rebellion War, the nation found itself in a situation where it would never imagine itself being thrown into: a war that it couldn't win on even terms. As the military's supply of military vehicles dwindled within a matter of months due to the immense casualties that the US was taking on all fronts, the country soon realized it had to make use of everything on hand to drive out the Rebellion Army. The Wolverine Mechanized Power Walker is exactly that: the primary user of the machine was the Union Aerospace Corporation when it came to moving heavy cargo around, or working in environments that were far too dangerous for a regular human being. Upon request by the US government, it was quickly retooled into a mechanized weapons platform after its designers replaced the two arms with belt-fed 20mm Vulcan cannons, along with a pair of rocket launchers installed on its shoulders. This gives it unparalleled fighting potential when pitted against softer targets, such as infantry, lighter vehicles, and aircraft. The 20mm Vulcan cannons will make short work of all kinds of adversaries on foot, while the light heat-seeking missiles will take care of everything else. It is also well-armored and protected enough to protect the operator from extensive small-arms fire and NBC hazards, but heavier weaponry will scrap the Wolverine in no time. Though obviously inferior to its direct competitor, the Akatsuki in regards to design, versatility, customization, and weaponry, it is actually better protected given its heavier armor and rather robust leg joints - the latter being something that its Japanese counterpart was known to exhibit as a rather grave weakness.  
**Developer: Union Aerospace Corporation, Caterpillar  
Users: Elements of the US Military, US Experimental Forces**

**Panzer-Tiger Spaziergänger:** After the Armored Assault Powersuit first entered the battlefield during the Third Rebellion War, it forever changed the face of doctrines on the modern battlefield. Its swift mobility combined with its heavy firepower, low maintenance costs, and ease of transport made it outclass conventional main battle tanks on many occasions, especially in urban environments. Once Russia introduced their Goliath Mechs to aid the Regular Army in their battle against the Rebellion Army and beyond, members of the European Continental Alliance immediately felt intimidated, fearing the potential that Russia might eventually use their superiority to force a land invasion upon them. Even more so, other countries around the world began to field their own mechanized walkers to support their infantry and armored battalions. Members of the ECA eventually received their first mech after Krauss-Maffei, the German military industries firm that developed the Leopard 2 MBT, proposed the development of the Panzer-Tiger Spaziergänger (German for Armored Tiger Walker) in order to give them an edge in mech-based warfare. While the Armored Assault Powersuit is a rapid-deployment unit for all fields of warfare and the Goliath Mech is an urban combat specialist, this war mech resembles more of a conventional long-ranged support fighter with its vast array of weapons. They include a pair of 30mm autocannons, shoulder-mounted rocket launchers, a tear gas launcher to disorient infantry, and a chaff grenade launcher to disrupt the targeting systems of enemy vehicles. Additional features include a sealed cockpit, advanced fire-control systems, and an advanced AI-guided control interface to ease the task of piloting the mech. As it is exclusive to members of the ECA, it is only available to their military branches but they can be found on the battlefield available to the SV-001 Commandos.  
**Developer: Krauss-Maffei  
Users: Military Branches affiliated with the European Continental Alliance**

**Goliath Mech: **When Russia joined the Regular Army, they noticed an immediate flaw within their armed forces: the lack of a mechanized military walker. Since they placed emphasis on armored warfare and vehicles built to withstand the punishments of brutal and prolonged battles, the Russians did not have a walker platform of their own (not to mention they lacked the technology required to build one). Thus, their engineers and scientists immediately began the development of one shortly after the third war in order to contribute something to the alliance, and to keep up with foreign competitors. By the time of the Plutonian invasion, they unraveled their newest contribution to the Regular Army: a heavily armored mech suit that places emphasis on superior firepower and destructive ways to end the opposition. Studying the LV Armor's inner workings and applying their combat doctrines to the creation, the Goliath Mech was born. This juggernaut, as its name implies, is twice as well-protected as the KMI Armored Assault Powersuit in terms of durability. It is armed with an automatic cannon module on its right arm, a Tesla Cannon on its left arm, and finally, flamethrower modules are installed on its shoulders. It can also utilize its arms as a blunt and punching weapon, with devastating effect. The control point is nigh-impenetrable with small arms and like the AAP, it is capable of operating in tainted environments due to its sealed cockpit. Virtually immune to infantry weapons and rather hardy even in the face of anti-vehicle munitions, the Goliath Mech's only weaknesses is its cumbersome movement and lack of jump jets, since the mech is far too heavy to make boosted jumps even with advanced jump jet technology - this also makes it difficult to transport via aircraft, as four of these mechs weigh as much as a single main battle tank. Operators of this unit are often dubbed Tesla Troopers.  
**Developer: UralVagonZavod  
Users: Russian Military**

* * *

**Experimental/Stolen Technologies**

**Astro Slug:** It is unknown how the Rebellion Army managed to develop these due to their inferior technology in contrast to the Regular Army, but the effectiveness of this vehicle is all but prevalent during the third war when a good number of these spaceborne vehicles were sent to battle against the Martian Space Fleet. These units are carried into space using massive booster rockets, and once outside of Earth's atmosphere, a pair of these in every rocket is deployed. While equipped with a relatively unimpressive 10mm semi-automatic cannon, it can be retrofitted with most of the weapons that we utilize in specialized gunports mounted on the sides - heavy machine guns, rocket launchers, laser rifles, and so on. To further supplement its impressive firepower, it can mount a pair of 12.7mm Vulcan cannons that can independently target hostilities via computer control. For destruction of heavier targets, it comes loaded with several high-explosive torpedoes designed to smash asteroids, heavier Martian spacecraft, and motherships. Though lightly armored and destroyed easily, its small size and nimbleness makes it a very difficult target in the hands of a skilled pilot.  
**Developer: Rebellion Army Engineering and Science Corps  
Users: Rebellion Army**

**Slug Gigant:** A vehicle of its own class, this juggernaut of a mech is the one war machine to end all wars. While it was not clear how the Rebellion Army was able to build such a monstrosity, we can presume that the Future Rebellion Army had a hand in the assistance of its construction back on Garbage Island. As a KMI prisoner also mentioned that stolen Regular Army technology was utilized to give birth to this war machine, it is safe to assume that the Slug Gigant is built with a myriad of military knowledge from multiple sources. Two units were known to exist: a crudely-built prototype that was manned by the SV-001 Commando Team during the assault, and a frontline-ready model codenamed the 'Rebel Gigant' used by Allen O'Neil. In the ensuing battle, the prototype proved itself to be the superior version as it destroyed the Rebel Gigant in a spectacular battle of the mechanized titans. The Slug Gigant is equipped with more equipment and weaponry than any other conventional manned vehicle in existence: two shoulder-mounted 12.7mm Vulcan cannons, a reverse-engineered copy of the BFG9000, a railgun mounted on the wrist of its right arm and a flamethrower on the left, advanced fire control systems, a reinforced cockpit to prevent possible breaches, armored limbs and claws, and its heavily shielded feet. Its arms and limbs are also specially designed and armored in such a manner for a purpose of their own: shielding almost all known attacks while crushing the attacker in retaliation and running over everything unintelligent enough to stand in its path respectively. Thanks to the capture of the prototype, the Regular Army plans to hopefully build their own variations to supplement their mech walker forces and last but not least, for use on the future battlefield.**  
Developer: Rebellion Army Engineering and Science Corps, Future Rebellion Army Engineering Corps (possibly)  
Users: Rebellion Army, Future Rebellion Army**

_*The M-15A Bradley and Metal Crow vehicles are not included in this category as they are basically Rebellion Army vehicles with some minor differences.*_


	13. Enemies (part 1)

**Enemies**

The primary forces of opposition for our heroes and heroines are a variety of enemies in all shapes and sizes - ranging from a basic Rebellion Army rifle grunt to the nightmarish biomechanical horrors of the Plutonian alien legions. All of the foes encountered by the SV-001 Commando Unit have one objective: end the lives of anyone who dares to oppose the authority and command of their superiors, whoever they may be. However, they are by far no means invincible and can be brought down with some good old violence in the form of the weaponry that the commandos employ. Vanquishing the enemy is the key to victory, as some are persistent enough to continue fighting even after their masters have been slain. All known enemies that our soldiers have encountered throughout their adventures will be documented here - study them well, as the dangers of these adversaries is greatly reduced with the right knowledge - and the right firepower for dealing with them.

Most of the enemies' names are taken from the Metal Slug Wiki, as it's the only source of remotely useful information available. Some enemies may have their names changed, and there will be custom ones that will show up here.

* * *

**Rebellion Army Infantry and Vehicles  
**

**Rebellion Army Soldier:** Devoted followers to General Morden's new world order regime, these men make up the basic infrastructure of the Rebellion Army. Consisting of Regular Army defectors and disfranchised civilians/militia residing in countries that suffer from poverty, these soldiers barely have the adequate training to make it through boot camp. They are usually equipped with the most basic gear in the form of a combat knife, grenades, and a M1911 pistol, though specialized troops also carry heavier weapons into battle. While their lack of intelligence makes them easy target practice, they should never be underestimated when operating in sizable squads, which they usually do.

**Rebellion Army Biker: **An odd offshoot of the standard rebel infantry, these troops thunder into battle on motorbikes and come in three varieties: accompanied by a bazooka soldier in a sidecar, a rocket-launching module in the back, or a fanatical suicide bomber that will drive his target to its destination before exploding it in a column of fire.

**Rebellion Army Gatling Gun Soldier:** Specialized shock troops wielding miniguns that are fed by an ammo backpack worn on their backs, these soldiers are often utilized as heavy assault specialists where superior firepower, armor, and tactics are key. While intimidating at first sight, they're just as fragile as their standard counterparts. Their miniguns are also inferior in contrast to the M134 Minigun used by Flynn 'Mack' Taggart, given their ability to fire off three bursts at certain intervals.

**Rebellion Army Sniper:** Soldiers that have passed a basic marksmanship course are promoted to the sniper ranks. These sharpshooters are equipped with an aged Mauser Kar98 bolt-action rifle, which, in spite of its age, is an effective and reliable long-ranged rifle. Though their firing rate is slow, they can be a real menace to all kinds of infantry - especially in urban combat environments and when behind cover. Iron Lizard missiles are arguably the best counter against them.

**Rebellion Army Bazooka Soldier:** The core members of General Morden's anti-tank corps, these soldiers wield American M2 Bazookas and rain explosive destruction on both infantry and tanks alike. Once again, their firing rate is rather unimpressive but they make up for this by attacking in teams of four or more.

**Rebellion Army Mortar/Mine Infantry: **These troops don't attack head-on. Instead, they remain in stationary positions, usually behind cover, and rain down mortar shells on unsuspecting forces with their man-portable artillery guns. Though moderately dangerous if given the chance to fire, they are virtually helpless at close ranges. They are also capable of setting up landmines when on the move.

**Rebellion Army Riot Soldier: **Realizing that they lacked body armor, General Morden decided to issue some of his soldiers with blast shields that are capable of sustaining multiple rounds of heavy machine gun fire before breaking. These troops hold the lines against enemy forces with their shields and utilize machetes to hack enemy units that get too close. In some rare instances, they will shoot at opposing targets with pistols, but this leaves them open to enemy fire as a result.

**Rebellion Army Non-Commissioned Officers:** Easily identified by their brightly mustard or pink-colored colored uniforms that differ from the green shades of the standard rebel troops, these men are responsible for directing troop movements and issuing orders to the soldiers under their command. Despite their specialty, they're still easily killed and will usually drop something useful once dispatched.

**Rebellion Army Marine Troopers: **Rebellion soldiers trained to operate on or near water, usually in an unconventional manner to ambush unsuspecting targets. Three variants are known to exist: a rocket trooper that tosses an explosive after leaping out of the water, an underwater suicide bomber carrying a keg full of combustibles, and a cannon-wielding grunt sitting on a life preserver. All three specialize in ambushes and are only deadly if the element of surprise is on their side - pay attention to the environments if you suspect their presence!

**Rebellion Army Fanatics:** Arguably the most dangerous infantry unit with their threat level only diminished with the Amadeus Syndicate Elite Rebel Guards. Driven by bravery, loyalty, and possibly a bit of psychopathic behavior, these madmen leap into battle with an assortment of unconventional weapons such as explosive bowling balls, firecrackers, and custom combat knives. To increase their chances of a successful attack, they always strike in a team of six or more soldiers per squad. Trained to hijack and sabotage vehicles, these extremists will attempt to evict the driver by pulling them out or knifing them, but this usually does not work at all since most armored vehicles have sealed and locked compartments. There has been documented incidents of these possibly insane combatants attempting to disable the machine gun of a Metal Slug with a hammer or even trying prevent an M1 Abrams' main 125mm cannon from firing by hugging the opening of the gun with his body (with unfortunate and hilarious results). Though Fanatics are deadly opponents, they have no hope against the likes of Leona Heidern, as her Moon Slasher can nullify all their attacks.

**Di-Cokka: **The primary main battle tank of the Rebellion Army. Equipped with moderate armor, a powerful 155mm cannon, and a tread drive, this unit can go toe-to-toe with the stronger tanks employed by the Regular Army and its allies, such as the Leopard 1 and M1 Abrams. It also comes with a built-in survival feature where should the tank suffer critical damage, its hull will be preserved intact while the driver onboard makes a run for it. Said driver also counterattacks with a RPG, though the success rate is pitifully low.

**Bull Chan:** A heavy tank that is often seen positioned on mountains and ridges. Using a 105mm APDS cannon, it attacks unwary troops with volleys of explosives while its heavy armor will ensure it will survive multiple hits from anti-tank weapons. Like the Di-Cokka, it has the ability to preserve the driver's compartment when critically damaged. For some reason, this tank is often seen being used as a death-from-above weapon, often being dropped from waterfalls for some vague (and humorous) reason.

**Girida-O:** The first autonomous battle vehicle employed by the Rebellion Army, this tank entered widespread service once its commanders found out that the 105mm APDS cannon and advanced defensive plating made an efficient combination to counter Regular Army armor. In spite of what its creators claim, this tank is easily destroyed, usually falling from two close-ranged shotgun blasts.

**Iron Iso:** An artillery vehicle adopted by the Rebellion Army to be a roadblock and a support fire unit in an an affordable and easily-produced package, this tank is armed with a 75mm APDS cannon specifically designed for long-ranged engagements. Care must be taken to avoid its shells - charging it head-on is a suitable idea, as it cannot defend itself at close ranges.

**Melty Honey:** A light tank employed as an anti-armor and anti-aircraft vehicle by the rebels. Though the armor of the actual tank is lackluster, it easily makes up for this with the spiked dozer blade on the front. Zealous drivers will often use this to ram and gore infantry, so it is advised to stay away from this vehicle if possible. A weapon that can bypass the dozer blade such as a shotgun or grenade launcher will work wonders against these speedy menaces. It is also possible to hijack one under special circumstances.

**MV-280B: **A lightly-armored jeep equipped with rockets, this small vehicle is used to support battalions from the rear. As with all light vehicles, it is easily disposed of even with a high-caliber pistol.

**Mini Bata:** A massive artillery cannon mounted on a railway locomotive, this unit serves as a sentry in strategic positions and a suppressor with its built-in 14 inch cannon. Only one example of this vehicle exists; it made its one and only appearance in Hamburg of Germany during the first war. Attempting to halt Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving's advance, it was quickly defeated by the two commandos, who were both rather surprised at just how ineffective it was at its job. It is presumably discontinued from service because of this.

**M-15A Bradley:** As the Iron Iso was phased from active service due to its lack of advanced tracking systems, the Rebellion Army's engineers turned to the highly successful M270 MLRS as inspiration for a replacement. This vehicle was the end result: a rocket launcher mounted on a tank chassis. It has no close-ranged defenses, but it is an especially deadly artillery unit as its long-ranged rockets can easily demolish light targets and structures alike. It is possible to hijack one under certain circumstances.

**LV Armor:** Prototype Rebellion Army mech. Refer to the 'Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment' section for an in-depth analysis of this prototypical unit.

**MV-280C:** A similarly lightly-armored jeep as the B model, although this variant is equipped with a hood-mounted machine gun and its drivers are known to be a lot more aggressive, as they actively try to run over their enemies. Engage with caution, unless you are in a vehicle yourself.

**MV-280A:** A speedy jeep with little armor and no armaments, their primary purpose is to shuttle Rebellion Army soldiers to the frontlines quickly. Certain officers also use these as a means of personal land transport.

**Dararin Dara Dara:** A construction vehicle built on the chassis of a Girida-O main battle tank. While unarmed, be wary of the items they drop, usually in the form of metal scraps and junk.

**3-Ton Utility Truck:** A support vehicle designed to carry soldiers and supplies to the front lines quickly, this vehicle has no weapons so to speak of. For some reason, an infinite amount of Rebellion Army grunts can be carried in these trucks. Extremely prevalent in urban combat situations, these units should be your top priority, otherwise you might find your commandos swimming in a sea of rebel troops.

**Landseek:** An armored truck with a halftrack drive, often used to bring troops and tanks alike to battle. They are an integral component of supply convoys too. Aside from running enemy infantry over, it has no means of self defense.

**Nop-3 Sarubia: **A moderately armored vehicle designed to support allied troops, it deploys specialized rolling mines to distract infantry while its tall size disallows our commandos to simply jump over it. Because of the nature of its weapon, it is target practice for air units.

**M-3 Rocket Launch Support Van:** This abnormally large-sized vehicle acts as an obstacle for advancing enemies with its imposing size while its large myriad of launchers allow it to bombard a designated area with explosives and even infantry. Thankfully, it's not very heavily armored and can be destroyed with a few grenades quickly.

**Double-Decker Bus:** Same as the M-3 Rocket Launch Support Van but without the artillery launchers. It is used as a roadblock and was only seen once in the Kowloon District of Hong Kong.

**MG-36:** A supply car used by the Rebellion Army, it is not armed and does not pose a threat whatsoever. It does, however, usually carry vital supplies such as food and ammunition in the rear flatbed.

**Ferry Boat:** Once again, it is not armed. But like the 3-Ton Utility Truck, it acts as a roadblock and will endlessly deploy rebel troops until it is destroyed. Only two were seen during the mission to Hong Kong.

**Subway:** Easily the most infamous and memorable enemy unit that the SV-001 Commando Team encountered in the second war. As New York City's subway lines are extremely diverse and advanced, the Rebellion Army decided to jury-rig them into an unorthodox way of keeping intruders out of the underground lines - derailing and sending them on a crash course at enemy targets. Heavily armored, fast-moving, and impossible to traverse over, it must be destroyed before it can crush our protagonists via roadkill.

**Turrets:** Looking for easy yet inexpensive methods to defend their positions and to keep enemies away from their vested interests, the Rebellion Army has designed a few types of turrets to fulfill this purpose. While they may seem different at first appearances, they have a very simple construction schematic: a hardened structure made with concrete, steel, and ceramics while supplemented with a high-caliber weapon, usually in the form of a forward-firing tank gun or a light mortar. Junk models, made with scrap parts and discarded military hardware, were also present on Garbage Island as improvised weapons but the difference between them and the conventional ones are almost trivial.

**Walking Locomotive: **A caterpillar-like train designed as a heavy supply unit with adequate defenses. Its armor makes it borderline invincible to conventional weaponry, but it can still be sufficiently damaged and therefore, drop the loads of cargo that it is carrying within. Only one example was encountered in the sixth war, when the SV-001 Commando Team rooted out a local rebel cell on the borders of Chad and Sudan. One must be careful of not getting in the way of its legs, as it can easily stomp those who are careless enough of standing in its path.

**Garbage Fortress:** A ramshackle defensive fortification built with an assortment of scrap materials, this barricade was utilized as a first line of defense at the entrance that led into the Rebellion Army-controlled mines on Garbage Island. It is manned by a single officer and a small unit of guards equipped with riot equipment. Though sturdy enough to resist most small arms fire, it is all but a futile gesture against heavier weaponry.

**Mine Carts: **Improvised by the Rebellion Army in the coal mines of Garbage Island, these vehicles were armed with a variety of weapons to deter intruders. One type was known to drop cement on hapless soldiers, another was basically a moving sensor bomb due to a large proximity-triggered explosive carried within it, a third one had a rebel soldier riding one that would attempt to toss grenades or run over the commandos, while a fourth one carried a mine that exploded vehicles that it collided into, and the last one was somehow capable of launching short-ranged rockets.

**R-Shobu:** A heavily armed attack helicopter based on the US Military's AH-64 Apache. Given the expenses of loading these gunships with hellfire missiles, the Rebellion Air Force opted to have them equipped with bombs, unguided missiles, and a high-caliber minigun instead. Like the US Military counterparts, they are very heavily armored and can be a danger to ground forces during prolonged battles, so eliminate them quickly. Air units such as the Slug Flyer can easily destroy them without too much fear of retaliation.

**MH-6J Masknell:** The Rebellion Air Force's primary scout helicopter, these whirlybirds are only equipped with a light machine gun and have to rely on their speed and agility to make up for their lack of firepower and armor. They shouldn't be taken lightly though, as they are deadly against flesh-and-blood targets. These helicopters are known to attack in a squadron of five with an uniquely red-colored gunship leading the charge - destroying the leader will, for some inexplicable reason, cause the entire team to crash into each other and explode spectacularly.

**Flying Tara:** This air-to-ground fighter is one of the two primary aircraft fielded by the Rebellion Air Force. Easily one of the most common units in their aerial fleets, these nimble fighters are armed with air-to-air/ground missiles, a forward-firing set of machine guns, and a rear turret. As they are propeller-driven, they are easily outmatched by the likes of the Slug Flyer and the F-35 Lightning II; to compensate, they often attack in squadrons of three or more to alleviate this drawback. Their versatility and ease of maintenance has allowed the Rebellion Army to field them on aircraft carriers and unprepared airfields.

**Eaca-B:** The second primary aircraft utilized by the Rebellion Air Force, it has almost no differences in contrast to the Flying Tara aside from a different paint job, better maneuverability, armor, and the fact it is used as a dive bomber on some occasions.

**Hammer Yang:** Formerly civilian-operated boats used as ferries and tourist vessels, these vehicles were captured by Rebellion troops to act as waterborne versions of the 3-Ton Utility Truck. When they sustain critical damage, they will sink, but a crew member will attempt to bail the water out while the rest will try to save themselves by taking a dip. If the boat is damaged further, it rapidly sinks. As expected, these boats carry an unusually large number of soldiers onboard.

**Jet-Hammer Yang:** A speedboat operated by a single rebel and armed with a pair of wire-guided missile launchers, these agile vehicles can be a nightmare to deal with - especially when they continue to launch attacks at its targets even after the unprotected pilot is killed. Explosive-based weapons are recommended for sinking them quickly.

**U25U: **Moderately armored submarines that are modeled after German U-Boats from World War II, these seafaring vessels were given remotely-piloted systems in order to solve the problem of crew shortage, as the Rebellion Navy had to divert all of its personnel to capital ships. Equipped with a set of auto-locking explosive charges, these vehicles can be a real pain given the wide dispersal shots that they take at the commandos. A Slug Mariner can easily defeat them, but with small arms, it will take some time.

**Mini-Sub 88:** A smaller variant of the U25U, this scaled-down submarine is also manipulated by an automated piloting system, but it has less armor than its bigger counterpart. It makes up for this with speed and a powerful set of torpedoes. This is the Rebellion Navy's go-to vehicle for launching surprise attacks and deterring commando assaults, as its small size and cheap manufacturing costs mean that it can be replaced easily in the event of a loss.

**Allen O'Neil:** The Rebellion Army's toughest (and arguably the loudest) soldier in their ranks. Detailed information regarding him is available in section two of the 'Friends, Foes, and Factions' chapter.

**Rebellion Army Capit****al ****Units**

**Tetsuyuki:** Built by the Rebellion Army for the sole purpose of utilizing it as a heavily armored gunship and an aerial fortress, this vehicle is designed for air supremacy where it would pummel hapless foes on the ground with its set of 105mm howitzers, chainguns, free-falling and guided bombs, and a working model of a laser cannon. The only combat-ready model was shot down and crashed in the remote jungles of Cambodia, where the rebels were quick to transform it into a makeshift fortress despite the damages incurred. Though it is a dilapidated wreck, its laser cannon is still operational, and a garrison of Rebellion troops will zealously defend it.

**Hairbuster Riberts:** A heavy propeller-driven bomber and transport plane in service with the Rebellion Air Force, this odd-looking aircraft is only at a disadvantage against jet-powered aircraft due to its primitive engine system - a single piston engine mounted on the top of its wings and fuselage. Aside from that, it is armed with an array of rather unreliable, yet still effective guided missiles and airdropped explosives - this, coupled with its moderately heavy armor can make it a tough foe, as it can take multiple attacks before falling out of the sky. Its slow speed should be used as a weakness against it, as it cannot escape from anti-aircraft weaponry or pursuing Slug Flyers/F35s. A skilled pilot in a SV-001 tank or one of the aforementioned aircraft can easily make short work of it.

**Tani Oh:** A super-heavy artillery tank designed for long-range bombardment and heavy assaults, this mammoth of a war machine is only a demonstration of just how vast the Rebellion Army's resources are. Equipped with a pair of 200mm jet-assisted laser artillery cannons, mine launchers, and several Gatling guns for multipurpose engagements, the vehicle's impressive weaponry is backed up by its thick armor and a four-tread drive that are all independent from each other. However, the tank possesses one fatal flaw: destroying the primary gun turret will annihilate the entire vehicle, as the reactors responsible for powering the dual cannons are extremely volatile.

**Shoe and Karn:** Codenames for recently-deployed heavy assault tanks, the Rebellion Army use these armored behemoths as frontline vehicles and in some rare occasions, meat shields for their other forces. Although their general statistics cannot possibly compare to the Tani Oh Mammoth Tank, they are still formidable adversaries that can take much more punishment than a conventional main battle tank. While they are equipped with a 155mm cannon for attacking dug-in infantry and eradicating vehicles in one to two shots, their firepower is further supplemented with two smaller 90mm cannons, a dozer blade, and a mortar launcher - the dozer blades are used to clear sandbags, barbed wire, and other types of barricades while the secondary weapons are used to hit targets that its main cannon cannot aim at, as its gun cannot align at certain angles. Given their resistance to anti-tank weapons, SV-001 Super Vehicles and M1 Abrams tanks are often the most suitable counters.

**Iron Nokana:** Combining the armor, firepower, and mobility of a heavy tank, troop carrier, rocket artillery, and an anti-aircraft vehicle all in one complex machine, this vehicle is the end result of such an amalgamation. Modeled after a traditional armored personnel carrier, the Rebellion Army somehow managed to retrofit it with so much equipment that it had to be reduced to a mere roadblock unit - the amount of weaponry meant different ammunition was needed for each one, so it couldn't stray too far from its parent base. Needless to say, it does an excellent job as a blockade - it will bombard distant targets with its rockets and cannons, and if an enemy is foolish enough to get close, it will employ a flamethrower unit on the bottom of its chassis as self-defense. A Girida-O is also mounted on the back in order to defend its rear from ambushes. While a lethal opponent at longer ranges, it is pretty much helpless up close, as its flamethrower turret is relatively fragile.

**Hi-Do:** General Morden's personal transport helicopter and private attack gunship. Consisting of a modified US CH-47 Chinook currently in service with multiple affiliates of the Regular Army, this formidable aircraft is reinforced with composite armor, increased crash survival countermeasures, a missile launcher, several Vulcan cannons, and a bomb bay. When Morden is forced to fight an enemy that has fought through all his defenses, the General himself will appear in one of the loading doors where he will continuously fire at the enemy with his Panzershreck. Given the massive arsenal that the gunship is provided with, its attack patterns can be notoriously unpredictable. Fortunately, it does have several limitations. The free-falling bombs and the missiles that it launches can be destroyed with some precise aiming, while the Gatling gun cannot hit its quarry unless it's directly under the vehicle. Finally, focusing on the cabin where Morden is located will likely prevent him from using his primary weapon. Even with its shortcomings, it is a dangerous adversary that is easily and should not be underestimated.

**The Keesi:** With technology stolen from the Slug Flyers, the Rebellion Army was able to manufacture an aircraft that behaved and performed just as well the primary jet fighter of the Regular Army. While the Slug Flyer was normal sized in terms of conventional hardware, The Keesi wasn't; it was a supersized VTOL bomber that acted as an airborne command station and troop transport. The cannons on its wings are for aerial point-defense, as they cannot align at a low enough inclination to target ground units. Instead, it uses its jet engines to expel lethal bursts of fire to strafe enemy infantry and structures, while soldiers and even tanks can mount on the wings and provide support fire from there. Its weak point are its engines, as eliminating them will force the aircraft to crash land and likely explode in a spectacular manner.

**Aeshi Nero:** An excavator unit of mammoth proportions, this vaguely-designed cobra-like monstrosity was constructed to assist the Rebellion Army in engineering work such as digging tunnels and large-scale excavation projects. As they were never too fond of intruders trying to steal the loot they were trying to claim themselves, Rebellion Army engineers modified this mechanized giant with a series of weapons such as missiles, energy cannon modules, a gigantic laser cannon, and a set of 'jaws' that constantly emitted electricity. Only its mouth is vulnerable to attack; the rest of its body is coated with so much armor that nothing short of a 16 inch cannon will pierce its steely hide. Despite its size, it is particularly adept at ambushes, preferring to jump its enemies at the most unexpected moments, such as when heading up a tower.

**Dragon Nosuke:** This legged combat vehicle was possibly the earliest form of mechanized walker technology, as it was the first of its kind next to the Slugnoid. Built with the purpose of being a battle tank that could conquer all terrain, this four-legged armored tank was assigned to defend the Rebellion Army Supply Train on the Trans-European Railway. Armed with a high-caliber chaingun, airborne napalm mines, an undercarriage-mounted flamethrower, and its own immense weight, the Dragon Nosuke is a dreadful sentinel that will lay waste to any of its attackers in terrifying manners, mostly in the form of burning them alive. Fortunately, a Slug Flyer and a prototype SV-001 Gold Metal Slug Super Vehicle should be available prior to confronting it. Even with the help of those vehicles, this shielded mech will not go down easily. While its weapons can be be avoided by going underneath it, it is not recommended as it can crush the hapless victim almost instantly.

**Big Shiee:** The Rebellion Army's campaigns mostly took place on land, but they did not neglect other types of fronts either. However, the expenses of pouring funds into creating a unit limited to one type of terrain was wasteful according to their commanders - this was especially true for their capital ships. A very unlikely solution was formulated by a Rebellion engineer that probably watched too much sci-fi television shows: attach tank drives and treads to the hulls of a battleship. The Big Shiee was among one of the warships to undergo this kind of conversion, and while it is a devastating foe on the seas, it has the ability to traverse dry land thanks to its amphibious properties. While it is equipped with enough naval artillery guns to level a large city block in several volleys, its secret weapon lies in a 50-inch cannon that it conceals beneath its bow deck. Should the vessel incur excessive damage, it will deploy this weapon as a last resort. Though while it is undoubtedly a fearsome opponent for even the mightiest battleships and aircraft carriers, it has a hard time hitting smaller and more agile targets with its weapons, and it does not possess any faster-tracking defenses of its own.

**Hozmi:** Pleased with the success of their U25U and Mini-Sub 88 series of submersibles, the Rebellion Army decided to combine a waterborne command center, deep-sea ballistic missile launcher, and a capital ship into one affordable, if somewhat expensive, method of travel. The Hozmi, a nuclear-powered submarine, was the answer to their creation. For some inexplicable reasons (possibly lack of funding or rushed development) it is solely armed with a large-caliber energy cannon that is mounted on the back of the entrance hatch of the submarine. Don't be fooled by its appearance, though; this weapon surpasses the Tani Oh Mammoth Tank in terms of range and firepower, and it is also capable of close-ranged self-defense to a limited degree. It is presumed that the Mars People had a hand in its creation, as they were responsible for overseeing several models under construction. This occurred when the SV-001 Commando Team infiltrated the primary compound of the base, where they were seen in the submarine hangars of the Rebellion Army Headquarters located in Skagway, Alaska.

**Morden Saucer: **There is no available information on this vehicle, aside from the fact it is a tailored vehicle for General Morden himself and that it is likely inspired by the technology of the Mars People.

**Jupiter King:** Codename given to the mechanized titan that was responsible for guarding the primary smelting center and nuclear reactor of the Rebellion Army's Mechanized Walker and Submarine Factory in South Africa. Equipped with enough weapons and protection to pulverize virtually any threat, this behemoth can easily dish out punishment and take it back without any troubles whatsoever. Equipped with laser eyes, a mechanical claw, and an all-purpose missile launcher, the Jupiter King is well-equipped in its duty as a permanent sentinel for the heart of the facility. It also possesses an unorthodox of deterring ground to intruders: it can pull a large missile from its belly button (somehow) and use it to destroy the terrain of the smelting room. Its body and drive is protected by a type of specialized alloy that renders it completely invulnerable to conventional attacks; only its head is vulnerable to any type of damage. This vehicle stands as living proof of just how competent the Rebellion Army is with mechanized and autonomous military applications, though its destruction and theft of important research from the base has allowed the Regular Army to field its own mechs, such as the Slug Gunner.

**Mining Vehicle:** A large-scale construction machine, this unit is responsible in assisting the Rebellion Army with large-scale excavation projects. In spite of its utility purposes, it is retrofitted for combat in a variety of ways. Its bomb drones, originally used for launching demolition explosives, can be used in lieu of a conventional tank gun. Meanwhile, it is supported by an improvised rock mortar cannon and an energy gun. Finally, the massive drill itself can be used as a devastating melee weapon against unsuspecting opponents. A Rebellion soldier can also take control of the mortar gun placed behind the dozer blades to provide support fire. In spite of the weapons it carries, it is easily destroyed with heavy weaponry.

**Iron Slider:** The Rebellion Army has somehow always had a flair for World War II-era armaments, so it shouldn't come as a surprise that they built an artillery weapon that resembles the railway guns fielded by Nazi Germany during that very same worldwide conflict. The Iron Slider was built for only one purpose in mind: intercontinental bombardment. To achieve this, it uses its cruise missiles, plasma cannons, and a gigantic artillery cannon to engage its targets. Unlike its predecessors, it is not limited to railway use only due to its all-terrain tank drive and treads. It is presumed that Morden was planning on selling this unit to a local guerrilla or militia group, as it did not engage the Regular Army peacekeepers or the SV-001 Commando Team until the squad accidentally stumbled it in the jungles of the Congo.

**Worm Mecha:** The Rebellion Army's creation of this unorthodox machine only serves as evidence that with their determination and improvisation skills, General Morden's soldiers are capable of building everything, even if the only materials they have on hand are rusty scraps of metal. First encountered when the SV-001 Commando Unit entered the main complex of the junkyard, the Worm Mecha specializes in ambush tactics similar to the Aeshi Nero. This gigantic digging machine was probably built for construction and demolition purposes, but it seems to be fitted for combat too. With a complement of impromptu gun turrets, scrap explosives, saw blades, and its own massive weight, it is a competent war machine despite its appearance. As its armor consists of nothing more than plates of old metal bolted and welded together, it is highly susceptible to high-caliber weaponry.

**Crab Mecha:** Realizing the importance of the coal mines on Garbage Island, the Rebellion Army decided to turn to their expertise in mechanized walker technology and crafted this six-legged cyclops monstrosity as a guardian of the resource-rich interiors of the isle. Armed with a slew of claws with razor-sharp tips, lasers, turrets, and a wild assortment of weaponry, the Crab Mecha is directed by a rather crude AI program that makes it attack anything that is not donning a Rebellion Army uniform. Though the actual vehicle itself is durable, it is capable of continuing a fight even after suffering critical damage; its body splits apart and the upper part of its body becomes an airborne attacker while the lower torso transforms into a tank turret with robotic legs. It does not seem to have any particular weakpoints, so the only way to destroy it is via a long and drawn-out battle.

**Fall Mecha:** Acting as the vanguard for the defense line that stands between the treacherous waterfalls and the entrance into the primary complex of the Rebellion Army, this peculiar machine seems to be specifically designed for battling on a waterfall, hence its name. It can deploy turrets from inside the waterfalls to attack enemies, or as a distraction - while its targets are preoccupied with the cannon itself, the machine can swipe them to their deaths with one of its two armored limbs used for ascending the waterfall. Multiple laser modules are also mounted on its back - these will continuously fire smaller lasers at its targets. The Fall Mecha's trump card is a gigantic laser beam that vaporizes everything in front of it, but it cannot strike the areas around its claws. This laser beam also acts as a kind of transportation, as the weapon, when utilized at a lower frequency, generates a force field that allows its targets to literally fly above it.

**The Union:** Presumably a series of prototype military vehicles designed with the expertise of the Future Rebellion Army that the Rebellion Army were testing in the ancient ruins area of Garbage Island, this highly advanced and futuristic contraption consists of three smaller units: a VTOL aircraft and two vaguely-designed tanks. All three of them are armed with rocket launchers, energy weapons, and machine guns - to complicate the matter, the armor featured on these vehicles cannot be penetrated with any existing weapons. Their weak points consist of glowing red cores located on specific points of each vehicle and they must be destroyed in order to disable them. It is possible that they are AI-directed, since as long as one of the three units remain, they will all continue their assault even if the two others have suffered irreparable damage.


	14. Enemies (part 2)

**Enemies (part 2)  
**

**Mars People (or Martians)**

**Martian Trooper:** The basic infantry unit and the core member of the Martian military. Equipped with an odd energy pistol, these troops seem to prefer versatility and ranged engagements over armor and close-ranged battles, as they will often attack their enemies from afar with their firearms. They shoot energy pulses with limited homing capabilities and can be easily intercepted with impunity. Their relatively frail bodies mean that cannot take too much punishment from firearms and melee weaponry alike, so they often move in squads, attack from cover, or are supported by heavier allies to compensate for this weakness. They are usually gray-colored.

**Martian Sergeant:** Slightly better armored Martian soldiers that are supplied with a better energy weapon, as these non-commissioned officers can fire their weapons in bursts of three and are able to endure more damage before collapsing. They rarely attack alone, since their primary role is to assert command over its underlings in the heat of combat. To denote their differences from a basic Martian Trooper, they possess a shade of brown and appear less frequently.

**Martian Captain:** Elite commanders of the Martian military that are rarely encountered due to their roles as commanders in vital areas of the Rugname, but are efficiently deadly in battle. Capable of enduring two grenade attacks, their naturally-tough armor is complemented with an even more powerful plasma weapon that is capable of rapid fire, but the projectiles lose their tracking ability. Easily identified due to their pale-white skin, defeating a Martian Captain is a tremendous feat, as they cannot call for reinforcements one they are eliminated. They should be priority targets, as they can easily snipe you and/or overwhelm you with backup should you give them the opportunity to do so.

**Mini-UFO:** A small reconnaissance vehicle utilized by the Martians for scouting and harassment purposes, this unit offers just enough room to seat a single Martian Trooper and a weapons port to equip a single laser gun. While considered a nuisance at best, they can be an annoyance due to their tendency to attack their targets from unexpected angles.

**Mini-UFO (Black):** Same as the stock Mini UFO, except this vehicle is piloted by a Martian Sergeant and possesses heavier armor.

**UFO:** Automated drone aircraft used by the Martians as a swift attacker. Piloted via AI or remote control, these units strike their targets with faster laser beams that instantly hit their targets in contrast to the Mini-UFOs. Fortunately, they aren't any better armored than their piloted counterpart, and there is a distinctive warning of its imminent attack - the energy module glowing bright green for about a second and a half before it fires.

**Big Eyes:** Sentry aircraft that are used as point-defense units for the Rugname. Given their small size, it is likely they do not have a pilot onboard but given their organic appearances, they could be creatures manufactured by the Martians for this exact purpose. Moving in swift squads and often appearing out of thin air, they fire small plasma projectiles at inbound hostilities before using their speeds to either withdraw or initiate another attack run. They're quite fragile and are easily dispatched.

**Dai-Manji:** Essentially a super-sized Mini-UFO, we can assume that these vague units act as frontline command vehicles for the Martian military's space fleet. These spherical spaceships possess immense armor and weaponry, making the task of bringing one down an incredible feat. It is capable of deploying a lightning cannon and summoning Mini-UFOs from its underside; the latter is one of its primary tactics if it finds itself under intense attack. An Astro Slug is usually recommended when facing one, as they can withstand incredible amounts of damage even from the heaviest handheld weaponry employed by the SV-001 Commando Team. Another interesting feature is the presence of the Rebellion Army's flag symbol painted on it; it is unknown why they have it imprinted on the upper structure.

**Hopper Mecha:** Security drones that rapidly move on four legs, these single-eyed machines have only one purpose of existence: to rush at intruders and detonate in a cloud of toxic gas in the hopes of fatally poisoning or wounding their targets. Though their armor is mediocre, they rarely attack alone and can advance on all kinds of surfaces; the ground, walls, and ceiling are no strangers to them. To avoid being overwhelmed by them, one should keep moving and not remain in one area for too long.

**Ring Laser Mecha:** A robotic sentinel controlled by an organic brain that strangely resembles the human brain, these cylindrical machines repel intruders with a series of ring lasers generated from plasma reactors that also act as their compulsory power source. There are two variants: Blue and Red. With the exception of the red one being a better-armored version, there are no other differences between the two.

**Cloned Peregrine Falcons and Marines Commando:** Eerie organic copies of the Peregrine Falcons and Marines that were captured at Cape Canaveral, the Martians were somehow capable of manufacturing almost exact copies of our soldiers, a clear demonstration of their superiority in biology and cloning science. Utilizing the standard-issue firearms that the commandos were wielding prior to their capture, they possess the same attitude, reflexes, and skills in combat as their original progenitors. However, their health is abnormally low - most likely because the Martians were unable to replicate the body armor that their victims donned. They shouldn't be taken lightly in combat though, as they attack in large teams to make up for their lack of durability. Their presence can easily be confirmed by a foul, rotten smell that they generate. It also appears that they are dependent on the captured soldiers in stasis to retain their forms, as freeing the prisoners will cause most of the clones to perish.

**Cloned Zombie:** While the majority of the clones immediately melted into nothingness when the Peregrine Falcons and Marines were freed, not all of them perished. A good number of them rose back to life as zombies and attempted to ambush the fleeing soldiers as they made their escape to the Rugname's primary evacuation tunnel. Utilizing a highly corrosive vomit attack, the stream of deadly acid can easily melt through body armor and dissolve skin in milliseconds. Capable of taking enough gunfire that would kill a human being, engaging a cloned zombie is highly discouraged unless they are impeding the escape route. Fortunately, they cannot use their weapons even though they are capable of wielding them, albeit clumsily.

**Mars Mecha:** A house-sized insectoid war machine that easily towers over our biggest tanks and mechanized walkers, these single-eyed drones act as a form of heavy defense on the Rugname, crushing all resistance in their path with a payload of bouncing plasma mines deposited from the underside of their bodies and a small laser fired from an antenna on top of their main 'eye'. High-powered weaponry is recommended when facing these behemoths, but make sure to never remain directly underneath one when it is about to fall in battle. Possibly as a means of taking down its attacker in retribution, the destruction of a Mars Mecha leads to its body disconnecting from its legs and collapsing into a heap of rubble - but at the same time, crushing whoever is directly underneath it in the process.

**Monoeye:** Grotesque aliens that guarded the meteor impact site, this squadron of eight creatures will emerge from the extraterrestrial rock embedded in the ground - which is, in fact, the Ten Commandments of Moses artifact that was responsible for the EMP that brought down the plane and transformed wounded humans into zombies with an eerie wave of biological energy. The Monoeyes only have one attack: a focused energy orb fired from a single optical organ extending above their bodies. However, as their numbers dwindle, they will move faster and attack much more frequently.

**The Ten Commandments of Moses:** An artifact with immense power that served as a beacon for the Martians, this object was concealed in a meteor and defended by eight Monoeyes. Though its original purpose is unknown, it can generate EMP blasts and create zombies out of deceased and wounded humans in the area. Its only defense is to mark its targets with a laser before dropping a Monolith on the designated area, but the Monoeyes and zombies assigned to protect it will serve as a strong force of resistance for anyone attempting to eradicate this vile signalling device.

**Rugname:** The Martian mothership that was used to invade Earth in the second war, and used as an outpost in lunar orbit by the third war. Virtually indestructible on the exterior, the only way to destroy it is to critically damage the primary controls and reactors. Equipped with laser and plasma cannons, an escort of spaceships, and point-defense drones, this mobile command center acts as the heart of the Martian legion's operations up to the point of its destruction.

**Rootmars:** The supreme commander of the Martians. More information is available in the characters section of this encyclopedia.

* * *

**Amadeus Syndicate Enemies**

_*The Amadeus Syndicate employs most of the weapons found within the ranks of the Rebellion Army's arsenal. Only units exclusively utilized by them will be written in this section._

**Rebel Infantry:** The core members of the private military organization, there is almost no difference in contrast to them and General Morden's soldiers aside from the fact they wear blue uniforms instead and have an 'A' imprinted on the shoulders of their outfits.

**Bio-Suit Troopers:** Rebel troops that have been trained for NBC (nuclear, biological, and chemical) operations, these grunts don hazmat suits, rendering them immune to the effects of zombification, mummification, and acidic weaponry. Aside from this one advantage, they are just as vulnerable to conventional firearms in contrast to soldiers that are not protected from NBC elements and weaponry.

**Scientists:** Members of the research units that helped in the unscrupulous development of Amadeus's biological, chemical, and nuclear arsenals of weaponry. Though they have virtually no combat training, they are equipped with tranquilizer rifles armed with a nefarious type of projectile: a syringe loaded with a chemical that can alter a human's DNA. Upon striking the target, the victim will transform into a monkey. If the scientist manages to get within melee range, they will try to stab their quarry with a syringe loaded with the same chemicals. However, they are clumsy, and there have been occasions where they found themselves turned into a monkey after being overpowered and ending up on the wrong side of the needle. They also carry an antidote with them that reverses the transformation, and will drop them upon death.

**Amadeus Syndicate Elite Rebel Guards:** Elite troopers assigned to defend the most important assets of their employers, these soldiers are granted some of the best equipment that the organization has to offer from its vast arsenals. Donning heavy body armor and equipped with grenades, firecracker rockets, and stolen (or reverse-engineered) AR-10 or M16 Mk. II Assault Rifles, they are extremely dangerous due to their heavy firepower and impeccable accuracy. They are also known to rappel from ceilings once the presence of intruders is confirmed, meaning they can attack from unexpected angles. A specially-decorated unit also guards Amadeus and they will faithfully protect their leader to his death with unyielding zeal.

**Proto-Soldier:** One of the first human-machine terrors that Amadeus personally created to serve his private military company, this crudely-built cyborg soldier is a heavy assault unit designed to act as a shock trooper, soaking up enemy gunfire while slowly lumbering forward and smashing all forms of resistance underneath their superior firepower and iron boots of death. For weapons, they are armed with a .30 caliber machine gun that they can fire with just one arm, a piece of standing proof of their superhuman capabilities. They can also be armed with rocket-propelled grenades should they ever have to deal with vehicular opposition. To eliminate them, use the same strategy as one would deal with armored threats.

**Cyborg Allen O'Neil:** A machine facsimile of the infamous Rebellion Army Commando, built by the Amadeus Syndicate to be some kind of heavy shock trooper. While his behavior in contrast to the real human himself hasn't changed at all, he can be identified by his lifeless eyes and machine-like optics. Another interesting trait is that he does not taunt the enemy during the battle phase. Once he suffers critical damage, a good portion of his skin will peel away and reveal the true nature of this killing machine: a Terminator-esque copy of him. The same strategy for fighting the real Allen O'Neil applies when you fight him - keep moving and fire back with your strongest weapons.

**Cyborg Morden:** Mass-produced cybernetic clones of General Morden. These machines march forward and rain explosive shells on their enemies from their Panzershreck Rocket Launchers, and they can endure just as much damage as a light tank. Even after they suffer critical damage, they will struggle forward and attempt to electrocute their attackers with the energy that is leaking out of their damaged systems. Once they are on the verge of breakdown, they will self-destruct and as a last chance for retribution, try to catch their intended victims in the ensuing explosion. This copy of the infamous Rebellion Army Leader, along with the machine copy of Allen O'Neil, are possibly the forerunners of the dreaded Cyborg Prototypes and Commandos that the Future Rebellion Army fielded in their ranks.

**Bura Gariae:** A massive zeppelin that is used by the Amadeus Syndicate as a mobile base, troop carrier, and forward commanding center. To protect itself from close-ranged attacks, it is armed with a pair of cannon turrets, several guided missile launchers, and a Gatling gun directly below the pilot's cabin. It is also capable of long-ranged attacks with the usage of Tomahawk Missiles. However, its deadliest weapon is the specialized EMP emitter onboard - this machine transmits a wave that disrupts all enemy electronics, which was the reason why the US Military could not destroy it with their air force back in San Francisco. Despite these strengths, it is moderately armored and will fall easily with substantial damage done to its primary structure.

**Toschka Dalanue:** A colossal tower armed to the teeth with heavy defenses, this structure was built by the Amadeus Syndicate to be a sentinel that can cover a large radius with its long-ranged weapons. Equipped with five 14-inch cannons and a mortar launcher, its armaments are further complemented with Amadeus Syndicate infantry reinforcements that emerge constantly from the tower via an underground network. Consisting of five sections, each part must be destroyed in order to demolish this gigantic artillery platform. Manned by Allen O'Neil, we can suspect that this is his form of payback and revenge after being humiliated three times in a row in the previous wars. Though each section is almost invincible to smaller weapons, higher-caliber ordnance will destroy it in no time.

**The Iron:** A tailored battle tank that was provided to General Morden by the Amadeus Syndicate, this armored fighting vehicle is a modified version of the Iron Nokana. One weakness rectified is its substantially faster travel speed and improved armor. Armed with an artillery cannon, a set of missile launchers, and a spiked bumper equipped with a saw blade, this unit should be approached with extreme caution. Finally, General Morden himself will constantly emerge from the commander's hatch and continually fire additional missiles at you. It is susceptible to fire-based attacks (possibly due to a volatile type of fuel employed by the vehicle), so the Flamethrower and Molotov Cocktails work wonders against it.

**Big Jun:** Codename for a gigantic amusement park robot converted into a biological war machine intended for mass chemical warfare. For self-defense, it has a grabber claw that can smash or electrocute any interlopers, and if said claw incurs critical damage, it will transform into a laser cannon instead. Its deadliest weapons are, arguably and without a doubt, the chemical bombs and rockets that it launches from a weapons port installed on its primary torso. These hazardous materials appear to be the Amadeus Syndicate's own variation of the infamous zombie virus that was first encountered in the third war. Finally, it is continually backed up by rebel soldiers that emerge from the robot's main 'mouth'. As with all large enemies, heavy weaponry will get the job done.

**Sea Satan:** A massive nuclear submarine used by the Amadeus Syndicate to dominate the seas and to terrorize both civilian and military naval shipping. This behemoth was responsible for destroying a KMI cargo ship, along with the help of the heavily damaged yet still serviceable Bura Gariae, in the Pacific Ocean. Armed with cruise missiles, torpedoes, and a multitude of deck-based defenses, this seafaring vessel, if deployed in mass numbers, can easily total an entire country's navy. Only one prototype was ever deployed, and destroying it will halt the production of this naval monstrosity. Thankfully, it cannot use its main weapons (torpedoes) when engaging the SV-001 Commando Unit, so it is forced to rely on its defenses and cruise missiles for protection. No strategy here - show it a good bit of old-fashioned violence to send this behemoth to a watery grave.

**Amadeus:** Supreme leader and mastermind of the Amadeus Syndicate and the White Baby Plague crisis. Detailed information regarding this man is available in section two of the 'Friends, Foes, and Factions' chapter.

* * *

**Ptolemaic Arm****y**** Enemies**

_*The Ptolemaic Army fields a large number of units that are more or less similar to the core armored vehicles found within the Rebellion Army, thanks to the theft of the classified hard drive that also contained intelligence regarding the latter military's vehicles. Although they have some aesthetic differences, their functions in combat have mostly remain unchanged.**  
**_

**Ptolemaic Guerrilla:** The core members of the Ptolemaic Army Infantry Corps, these pragmatic soldiers employ gear that are more or less the same as what the Rebellion Army's basic grunt troops wield in battle. Employing weapons such as riot shields, knives, handguns, bazookas, mortar cannons, and mines, not much has changed in regards to their attack behavior, although they have a tendency to attack their enemies at closer ranges while remaining behind some type of cover. The same strategy for dealing with the well-known Rebellion troops applies for fighting these men - don't underestimate them when they engage in large squads, and retaliate with Heavy Machine Guns and Flamethrowers. More detailed information regarding each type is shown below.

**Ptolemaic Submachine Gunner:** A guerrilla equipped with a stolen MP5 Submachine Gun, capable of burst fire in three-round intervals. Often seen providing support fire behind the cover of sandbags or a riot shield guerrilla.

**Ptolemaic Riot Guerrilla: **A revolutionist armed with a riot shield and various types of 9mm and .45 caliber pistols, they will also hack their foes with machetes if they can close the distance with their quarry.

**Ptolemaic Rocket Guerrilla:** A well-trained anti-armor fighter armed with an AT4 Rocket Launcher. Often prefers to attack from high ground or behind cover, and usually favors tanks and other big targets as opposed to infantry targets.

**Ptolemaic Mortar/Mine Trooper:** Long-ranged troops that provide the role of covering fire and sabotage. When on the move, they will deploy mines in order to deter enemies or give careless foes an explosive surprise. Once stationary, they employ mortar cannons to suppress enemy forces.

**Ptolemaic Special Forces Infantry: **Donning gas masks and jet-black jumpsuits and body armor, these trained killers are likely the answer for the Ptolemaic Army's own counters against the SV-001 Commando Team. Trained in the arts of ambush, assassinations, sabotage, and missions that require almost superhuman skills, these professionals can easily rival the Rebellion Army Fanatics in terms of determination and loyalty to their organization. Armed with silenced pistols, specialized grenades, C4 explosives, napalm mines, and throwing knives, their fighting nature is heavily unpredictable and care must be taken when fighting these soldiers - especially in areas where they excel at, such as dark areas and urban environments.

**Ptolemaic Navy SEAL:** A variant of the Special Forces Infantry trained for naval operations. Equipped with scuba gear, a harpoon gun, and combat knife, they are just as equally dangerous as their land-based counterparts. They are the bane of enemy ships, as they can stealthily swim up to a naval vessel's hull and plant an explosive surprise while remaining almost entirely undetected.

**Ptolemaic Special Forces Engineer:** Technical experts that are often seen behind allied lines and in facilities, performing necessary maintenance on Ptolemaic Army hardware. If altered to an enemy's presence, they will often flee in fear instead of engaging the threat like their combat variants.

**Ptolemaic Special Forces Shock Trooper:** Special Forces Infantry that were trained for direct-fire operations. Armed with a minigun, they are the superior variants of the Rebellion Gatling Gun Soldier due to their lack of a delay between their volley of attacks.

**Ptolemaic Army Sniper:** Highly-trained marksmen that prefer to engage their enemies from afar, these often concealed sharpshooters fire upon their targets with Barrett M82 Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifles with deadly accuracy and precision. They are no strangers to melee combat, as they will smash anyone foolish to get close enough with the stocks of their heavy long-ranged firearms. As their weapons are specifically meant to deal with armor, they can also destroy SV-001 Metal Slugs and other light vehicles with relative ease.

**Ptolemaic Army Officer:** A Non-Commissioned Officer of the Ptolemaic Army, usually identified by their dark-blue colored uniforms and lack of body armor. They are usually seen commanding their subordinates in battle while directing charges, but the elimination of their underlings will often cause them to panic and retreat. Beware - as their predictability is random, it is possible that they may engage their enemies with a standard-issue sidearm. They're also able to (somehow) resist more gunfire than a standard Guerrilla and Special Forces Infantry.

**Natives: **Local inhabitants that resided close and inside the ruins of the Corridor of Fire, this tribe of indigenous members have pledged their allegiance with the Ptolemaic Army and will viciously engage any outsider that dares to desecrate their holy grounds. Armed with tomahawks, spears, and explosive torches, they will use a combination of all three for defense. Their tribal masks also allow them to weather extensive weaponry fire to the level of a Marine-grade Titanium Combat Armor Suit.

**Cultists:** A specialized division of the Ptolemaic Army, easily recognized by their pale-white masks and colorful robes that they adorn as a part of their uniforms. They defend themselves with energy pistols that appear to be the variants utilized by the Martians in the third war and possess no melee attacks. Although it is not known why, but they are able to sustain over half a magazine of assault rifle gunfire - and even one Super Grenade - before collapsing. There are four variants: grey, orange, purple, and green. While there is no difference, it is possible that these colors are used to denote ranks within this clandestine sect.

**Cultist Soldier:** The core ranks of the Cultists, they don grey-colored uniforms and are the most common.

**Cultist Officer: **Troops that wear orange-colored hoods, they seem to have some influence over the Special Forces Infantry Divisions and Officers, as eyewitness reports have reported seeing one issuing orders to the latter two.

**Cultist Lieutenant:** Wearing purple-shaded clothing, these units are among the rarer members of the organization, only seen in areas of vital importance.

**Cultist Colonel:** The rarest type of the cultist faction, these elites are designated by their green-tinted uniforms. They were only sighted in the Ptolemaic Army Tower.

**Hovercraft:** Specialized VTOL gunships that are likely a reverse-engineered version of the United States Military's V-22 Osprey tiltrotor aircraft. Armed with a high-caliber machine gun, they are excellent for eliminating infantry threats. Interestingly enough, they are often seen destroying bridges instead of firing upon exposed targets.

**Hoverjet:** An airborne vehicle designed for one operator and built in the fashion of a flying motorcycle, these versatile units employ long-ranged missiles as their primary weapons. To compensate for their low armor, they often attack in squadrons of at least three units.

**Tactical Van:** A troop carrier that resembles a SWAT tactical truck, these armored vehicles carry Ptolemaic Special Forces Infantry to battle and also act as a roadblock to impede enemy movement. Like the Rebellion Army's 3-Ton Utility Truck, it can endlessly spawn infantry and must be destroyed, as Special Forces troops are much deadlier than Rebellion fanatics.

**Wall-Skater Drone:** A sentry drone designed in the image of a tortoise, these automated machines pursue interlopers by skating on walls and targeting them with a laser module directly installed into their bodies. Though lightly armored, they make up for it with numbers and their swiftness.

**Giant Squid:** Mutated cephalopod that the Ptolemaic Army trained to safeguard their waters. Refer to the Mutants section for more details.

**Ptolemaic SV-001 Metal Slug (Vulcan variation):** Once the Ptolemaic Army was able to procure the hard drive containing the schematics for the Regular Army's primary battle tank, this reverse-engineered tank was one of the first products that rolled out of their war factories once enough information was extracted. Not much has been changed from what they made, with the exception of the turrets that were installed on them. It is very likely that they are AI-controlled as a pilot or their corpses were never discovered in the wrecks; this only serves to prove their technological superiority over the Regular Army. The first variant made was one armed with a 12.7mm Vulcan cannon that was similar to the quintessential weapon fielded on almost every Regular Army vehicle.

**Ptolemaic SV-001 Metal Slug (Cannon variation):** Same as the Vulcan variant, except this one has a 127mm low-pressured rifle cannon equipped with standard rounds and is not armed with the Vulcan cannon. They also seem to have advanced hydraulics installed onto their drives, given their ability to leap to heights that can allow them to easily bound over a two-story house.

**Black Hound:** Codename for what could have helped the Ptolemaic Army achieve instant victory if it wasn't for the fact that only one prototype was ever deployed, and said model happened to possess a malfunctioning AI at that time. The Black Hound is a true evolution of the SV-001 Metal Slugs in all fields: armor, firepower, speed, weaponry, and versatility. While it is armed by a far superior 127mm low-pressured rifle cannon and a 12.7mm Vulcan cannon by default, it is further equipped with a mortar launcher installed on the rear of the tank while a laser cannon is stored in the crew's compartment until deployment is necessary. Perhaps the Ptolemaic Army realized that installing an AI to direct the tank would rule out all possibilities of errors from a human pilot, but this backfired when the computer unit malfunctioned and killed a large portion of the Corridor of Fire's occupants. Two pairs of demonic eyes are painted on the vehicle to complement its black paint finish, thus earning its name. As only one model was ever deployed, the Regular Army and Kanegawa Military Industries have been unable to determine how the Ptolemaic Army was able to give birth to such a fearsome combat unit.

**Cyclops Assault Mech:** The theft of the hard drive not only granted the Ptolemaic Army to produce their own SV-001s, but also weapons from both the Rebellion Army and Kanegawa Military Industries. One of these weapons was a reverse-engineered version of the LV Armor and Armored Assault Powersuits - by studying their designs, they built and utilized their own mechanized walkers with relative success. The Cyclops Assault Mech is aptly named so due to its single optic installed on the pilot's cockpit. Bulky and heavily armored, these walkers are equipped with an arm-mounted Super Grenade and a machine gun, but they are also able to use their claws for melee combat in close quarters. Equipped with jump jets, they are a true rival to the Regular Army's best mechs.

**Armored Cyclops Assault Mech:** Exactly the same as the regular mech of the same class, although this one's cockpit is covered by a spiky frontal shield that grants it a better degree of protection.

**Minigunner Mech:** Dissatisfied with the lack of an unit capable of rapid fire aside from the minigun-brandishing Ptolemaic Special Forces Shock Trooper, the paramilitary's brightest minds decided to construct a mechanized walker that was equipped with two high-caliber automatic cannons. Although it lacked the jump jets of the Cyclops Assault Mech due to the need of fitting an ammunition feed system on its back, it easily makes up for this with arm-mounted miniguns, better fire control systems, and faster movement. Easily recognized by their crimson optics and slick grin, these walkers are among the most feared war machines of the Ptolemaic Army.

**Armored Claw Mech:** Unique in contrast to the other two mechs, this bronze-colored robotic walker is not armed with any weapons aside from a pair of large pincer claws, but it easily compensates for its much heavier armor. The primary goal of this unit is to devastate its enemies by locking its targets in a pincer strike and to soak up damage for its lighter compatriots. In spite of their lack of firepower, they can be devastating in close-ranged encounters. They are usually deployed in ambush offensives to increase their chances of successfully neutralizing hostilities.

**Marauder Autonomous Land Skater:** The Ptolemaic Army's theft of KMI's products drove them to reverse-engineer the Japanese military company's technological marvels - one of which was the critically successful Akatsuki Armored Assault Powersuit. Though they were unable to reconstruct a perfect replica, they decided to take an entirely different approach to achieve what they desired. The final product that was made to replace their failing Mech series (at least in the later stages of the war that they waged) was a versatile mechanized war machine that could go toe-to-toe against the Akatsuki on more or less equal terms. Armed with an automatic 20mm cannon and an anti-infantry/anti-armor combat knife loaded into its wrist, the Marauder is cheap to produce but is a deadly opponent for the unprepared - especially with its ability to literally skate quickly towards its target with treads that are built into its feet. They are often manned by the Ptolemaic Army's best mech pilots.

**Aerial Drone:** Small fighter planes fielded by the Ptolemaic Army as automated units made for air-to-air engagements, but can be human-piloted as well. Given their compact size, they are only armed with a 10mm Vulcan Cannon and two Sidewinder Missiles. They are usually assigned as carrier-launched aircraft for their Airborne Battle Fortress.

**Metal Rear:** The final product of the Ptolemaic Army's own line of custom SV-001 Metal Slug combat vehicles, this gigantic battle tank was designed for one purpose in mind: total devastation of enemy forces. To this end, its armaments consist of a 40mm Vulcan cannon, 250mm high-explosive artillery cannon, and its own massive weight specifically designed to crush main battle tanks into a flat sheet of scrap metal. Its armor is also notoriously thick as it is capable of tanking more damage than any known Regular Army vehicle in existence, but enough concussive blasts will surely scrap this treaded monster. It is also immune to EMP weaponry and possesses a powerful tread drive, which explains why it cannot be disabled and can perform movements a normal tank can never achieve, such as wheelies and leaping immeasurable heights. Unlike the Black Hound though, it is not equipped with additional weaponry; whether its designers opted to reduce its hardware load or simply rushed the vehicle into deployment with no additional time for tailoring the Metal Rear is purely speculation.

**Airborne Battle Fortress:** Often referred as to the 'Secret Weapon of the Luftwaffe', this gigantic aircraft is the crown jewel of the Ptolemaic Air Force, acting as an airborne command center, battleship, and aircraft carrier all in one unit. Piloted by two officers, this behemoth is built with a pair of battleship-class plasma cannons, automatic flak cannons, aerial napalm mines, and an entire contingent of Aerial Drones for point-defense against hostile air superiority fighters such as the Slug Flyer. Though rarely used, it is also equipped with a series of long-ranged cruise missiles designed for besieging enemy lines and installations. Another nasty trick it possesses is the ability to ignite its jet engines and attempt to burn any pursues with a tremendous blast of supercharged fire. Equipped with EMP countermeasures and thick armor, one can only imagine how they were able to construct such a large aircraft in total secrecy. As it usually operates at altitudes that renders it impossible to target with ground-based anti-air weaponry, the only way to effectively down it from the skies is via dogfighting.

**Wall Crawler:** A rather abnormal invention that the Ptolemaic Army designed for military applications, this arachnid-like walker was built for scaling skyscrapers while engaging targets from within with its rotating four-barreled tank cannon. Manned by a single high-ranking official of the paramilitary organization, this unit has the capability of demolishing structures with its high-frequency sonic cannon, though it is harmless against human and vehicular targets (but the sickening noise will certainly stun the affected, if not outright make their ears bleed). It seems to rely on support, as the operator will usually demand for Guerrilla reinforcements to aid it in battle. For an additional punch in its repertoire of attacks, a dual-barreled tank cannon is installed at the bottom of the vehicle to bomb targets below it. Like all other capital Ptolemaic Army vehicles, it is also immune to EMP attacks. Should it suffer critical damage, it will attempt to take the attackers down by skating down the building and destroying the entire structure at ground level - the only way to prevent this is to destroy it before it reaches the bottom in a spectacular free-fall battle.

**Nuclear Submarine:** A massive seafaring submersible that doubles as a command center long-ranged bombardment platform, this vehicle, also unofficially known as the Sandmarine, is the Ptolemaic Army's primary escape vehicle after the Regular Army's SV-001 Commando Unit tracked the stolen hard drive to this armored naval unit. It was currently deployed on the nearby beaches not far from the naval base that it was housed in, thus earning its unofficial designation. For combat, it is armed with two rows of explosive dispersal systems that can rapidly eject flammable projectiles, a large-caliber plasma cannon, and likely a set of torpedo tubes. The commandos have reportedly stated that this was one of the toughest Ptolemaic Army enemies to date, and for a good reason too - its merciless barrage of combustible warheads is almost impossible to evade given its erratic nature and random firing intervals. It is possible that the organization built this gigantic naval unit with stolen design plans based off the Ohio-class Nuclear Submarines that are currently in service with the United States Navy.

**Mammoth Tower:** The supposed headquarters of the Ptolemaic Army, the Mammoth Tower, as its namesake implies, is a structure made of pure stone that was erected in the heart of Chongqing, China during the final days of the war against the paramilitary organization. Its supposed core were two defensive modules installed near the top of the tower - bearing an uncanny resemblance of a visual appearance of a mechanical elephant's head, they were manned by two cultists that would attack any intruder with a laser fired from its proboscis and several sets of projectile launchers that fired acidic maggots. The only way to stop the constant attacks was to destroy the mechanized defenses with flat-out superior firepower. Annihilating both will deploy a hovering platform that takes the soldiers to the final area of the tower: a circular arena that rose over the storm clouds.

**Reaper:** This spectral demon's origins are all but unknown to the knowledge of the Regular Army, but it is confirmed that this ghostly beast was summoned to our realm by the Ptolemaic Army to achieve a nefarious objective that is better off staying in a fiction state than a factual reality. This winged behemoth's entire body is immune to every conventional weapon known in existence, as it body, save for the skull symbol on its chest - its only vulnerable point - seems to be phased out of existence. As mentioned, firing at the ethereal skull is the only way to damage it, or at least disrupt its molecular structure. It only has two known attacks: one involves summoning a barrage of explosive energies that continuously bombards the arena in which it is faced upon, and the other composes of a scythe attack that causes an eruption of vile flames capable of burning an unprotected human to ashes upon contact. It is by far no means invincible despite its apparent immortality, and while it can't be truly defeated, we can at least drive it out of our world once we've proven that humans are more than capable of putting up a fight against impossible odds.


	15. Enemies (part 3)

**Enemies (part 3)  
**

**Mutant Species**

**Bat:** These winged mammals are usually docile and will only actively pursue their natural prey when necessary, but horrific experiments performed on them has caused a drastic change in its aggression behavior. They will actively attack anything that ventures into their dwellings, and their primary technique usually involve swarming their victims and draining their bodies dry of blood, meaning that they are possibly a mutated species of the Vampire Bat. Some of them even carry pots of poison, dropping them on unsuspecting foes whenever the opportunity arises.

**Chowmein-Conga:** Crustaceans that were affected by the nuclear tests on Dr. Moureau's Island, excessive exposure to radioactive materials has caused the local species of crabs and lobsters to grow to proportions that rival a human being. Towering over the average male by at least a full foot, these creatures possess a relatively tough shell, claws, and the ability to spit acidic bubbles at their targets. Even with these advantages, they are easily dispatched but to compensate, they usually attack their victims in large swarms. They are mainly found on beaches and in damp, dirty environments, and some make their homes in the casings of used nuclear warheads. Consistent small-arms fire should prove to be sufficient counters against them.

**Ohumein-Conga: **Likely a result of the Chowmein-Conga undergoing a form of evolution, these armored titans are larger, stronger, and more aggressive than their smaller counterparts. Though their attack behaviors haven't changed, their methods of attack and defense have altered drastically. Armed with a pair of claws that can easily demolish armored vehicles in several hits and the ability to spit a barrage of even more potent acidic bubbles, these gigantic crustaceans are well-protected by an armored carapace that renders them almost immune to light weaponry. Fortunately, they are few in numbers in contrast to their smaller cousins, but they will usually come to their defense if they catch you actively killing them. There are three varieties: red (found in surface areas), brown (dwells in sea floors and trenches), and green (resides in dark and damp areas, such as caves). There is no difference between the three aside from the aesthetic difference and slightly higher/lower defenses between the three.

**Enormous Moray Eel:** Moray Eels that have grown to titanic proportions due to the nuclear tests that took place on Dr. Moureau's Island, these aquatic creatures are usually timid and avoid unnecessary contact. However, the mutations has caused their behavior to be altered greatly, and now they actively seek out prey in the trenches below the island. The Rebellion Army, realizing that they made great deterrence subjects for stopping interlopers from venturing into their underwater bioweapons factory in the same trench zone, decided to restrain them with specialized collars and leashes to prevent them from leaving the island. Housed in specialized pens, they would be released once uninvited visitors were detected in the area. Their preferred food is usually mutant jellyfish of equal size, and while they won't attack the SV-001 Commando Unit on sight, the giant eels will devour the soldiers with the jellyfish if the former is caught in its path. They are immune to all kinds of weaponry, so don't waste your precious ammunition on them. Humorously enough, the rebel troops gave these undersea giants names. According to field reports, they were: Helen, Linda, Jenny, and Barbie - these names were engraved directly above their holding pens.

**Jellyfish:** Though they are normally placid creatures that drift with the ocean currents in their natural environments, artificial experiments performed on them changed that around entirely. Now used as deadly sentries by the Rebellion Army and Ptolemaic Army alike, these near-invisible menaces will actively pursue hostilities before using its arsenal of electric and toxic powers to deliver a swift and painful death for their victims. The Ptolemaic Army variant is also capable of dividing itself similar to the process of cell division - should the jellyfish in question suffer lethal damage, it will split up into four smaller variations and continue their attack. Melee engagements are strongly _not_ recommended, as they are capable of unpredictable movements - even more so since they always attack in colonies of three or more. Unless you are cornered, fleeing from them is usually the wisest choice.

**Flying Killer:** A species of flying fish or piranha that has been morphed into an organism with a maddening appetite for mammalian flesh. The Flying Killer, as its name implies, is a fish that dwells in tropical environments and as an opportunistic predator, will strip its prey of flesh once it senses one entering their territories. If the food item in question is out of their reach, they will leap out of the water and shoot after their target like a missile. To increase their chances of a successful attack, they will attack in swarms with unrelenting ferocity. If one suspects the presence nearby, staying out of the water is generally the wisest choice unless they wish for an unpleasant death.

**Mutant Great White Shark:** This infamous fish is feared due to it being portrayed as an intelligent and mindless man-eater in many works of fiction, although reality and fiction are two entirely different things - regardless, the Great White Shark is responsible for the largest number of unprovoked and fatal shark attacks on humans. The Rebellion Army (or possibly another faction) took it a step further by forcing some kind of evolution on this ocean-dwelling beast; as a result, it is much larger; while the natural variant is only around fourteen feet on average while weighing up to 4,000 pounds, the mutant version can grow up to thirty feet in length while sizing up to over 8,000 pounds. The Mutant Great White Shark is an even more aggressive variant of the original, as it is known to go berserk if it detects any hint of blood in the water. Fortunately, they are still relatively placid when not disturbed and well-fed but the Rebellion Army and other factions still intend to field them as water-based sentries to spell certain death for even the bravest combat divers. If it is possible, avoid them at all costs - their hardened skin, robust skeleton, and thick fat make them extremely durable against conventional firepower; one shouldn't even consider to engage them with melee weapons unless they are very, very bored with life. Immensely powerful swimming abilities and jaws capable of crushing even Slug Mariners with a single bite make them deadly predators not to be trifled with. Also, take note that if organic enemies (such as Ptolemaic Navy SEALs) are killed in the water, be prepared to get out as soon as possible as it is positive that these mutant fish will rush to the vicinity. This can also be used as a tactical advantage considering the Mutant Great White Shark does not differentiate between friend or foe when it is driven into madness upon smelling blood. If one must absolutely deal with them, use explosive weaponry and if one is suffering from bleeding, either get out of the water or treat the wound as soon as possible - for if spotted by one of these unnatural killers, escape will become an almost impossible prospect.

**Man Eater: **Possibly the most infamous variant of the mutant species, the Man Eater is a plant that has been exposed to an unknown chemical, triggering a mutation to the point where it has gained a mind of its own and developed an addiction of human bone, flesh, and organs. Unverified reports state that they were spawned from hazardous materials that the Rebellion Army carelessly disposed of, exposing the flora to the toxic waste before mutating and twisting their genetic structures. This carnivorous plant targets humans as its primary prey and is well-adapted to hunting them. Possessing an unknown sense that allows them to track their source of food, they will actively pursue the victim before extending their jaws forward and snapping the target up with one bite. If it cannot reach its prey, it will make leaps to ensure it can close the distance with them. They can also be spawned by seeds, which are just as lethal to humans - contact with one will result in an infection that involves being devoured from the inside by a writhing mass of vines. A stationary variant was also spotted back on Garbage Island; this one was a gigantic variant that hung from the ceiling and ensnared its prey with vine-like extensions before delivering them to its maw. Said maw was also capable of extending down to snatch its victim before swallowing them whole. Ranged weapons are the best ways to deal with them; for obvious reasons, _never_ fight them with melee techniques.

**Huge Locust:** This massive insectoid is most likely a grasshopper in its previous form. While the grasshopper was an insect that was a herbivore, the Huge Locust isn't. Mutations in its DNA structure has transformed it into the size of a helicopter gunship, while its eating habits were also altered. Now an active predator with a thirst for human blood, this giant insect swoops down on its targets before lifting its helpless prey into their air and messily feasting on them. Although they are a large target, their agility while in the air makes them annoyingly difficult to hit until they perform their diving maneuver. The Enemy Chaser weapon or the Armored Assault Powersuit's missiles are the best choices for dealing with them.

**Sasquatch:** Though their origins are unknown, their aggression towards all outsiders is apparent: Regular Army and Rebellion Army prisoners alike were both frozen by them before being shattered into a thousand chunks by their bone clubs. The Sasquatch's primary means of attack is to blast an icy breath that encases a quarry in snow and them proceed to club the immobile target to death. Their bodies are also highly resistant to small arms, making them frustrating opponents to contend with. If one finds themselves trapped in their freezing breaths, they should struggle to escape as soon as possible before the progenitor has a chance to swing its melee weapon.

**Maggot:** Larvae of giant proportions, at least when compared to a regular-sized one. Adapted to survive in any kind of condition and able to reproduce at alarmingly fast rates, these creepy crawlies defend themselves from hostiles by spraying acidic body fluid, but at the same time, kills the maggot in question. They come in purple, grey, white, and a rusty color, but they all essentially act and perform in the same manner in terms of movement and defenses.

**Giant Snail:** Mollusks that have grown to the size of a large SUV, these mutants reside in damp and filthy environments and despite their slow movements, will actively defend their homes, which usually consists of a gigantic snail shell the size of a large house, with a jet of acidic spit. This acid is extremely corrosive and will melt flesh in a second, so exposure to this chemical will certainly be fatal. They are also capable of withdrawing into their shells, protecting them from bullet-based weapons (but explosive weaponry will still damage them). Some will even withdraw and detonate themselves in an acidic blast should they suffer critical injuries - for this reason, it is recommended to stay far away from them even when they have been slain. Though not proven, there is a rumor that it can strip the flesh from a male with its acid, but it can only scorch the clothes off a female victim. Whether this is fact or fable is completely open to speculation.

**Mammoth Caterpillar:** A multi-legged creature that has been morphed into a size that makes our biggest main battle tanks look tiny in comparison. These behemoths are highly aggressive and will charge at encroachers with unrelenting rage - their body mass is so heavy that it has the ability to run over armored tanks. For defense, it can extend a tongue-like proboscis from its 'mouth' and spit acidic orbs. This 'tongue' also acts as frontal armor, as its is highly durable and protects the creature from being attacked unless the organ is either destroyed or withdrawn. The Drill Slug is the most effective weapon against this monstrosity - not only does the vehicle provide a form of protection for the soldier in question, but its massive 400mm drill can easily shred the tongue in one hit, and the rest of the caterpillar with another.

**Giant Squid:** Captured by the Ptolemaic Army and employed as attack animals, these cephalopods reside in waters that are usually the location of important Ptolemaic naval installations. Their attack consists of propelling themselves forward at high speeds and ramming their targets. However, they aren't too well-protected, and a single hit from a torpedo fired from a Slug Mariner will kill them in one hit.

**Juggernaut Hermit:** Likely a Ohumein-Conga that experienced a genetic and/or growth anomaly when exposed to nuclear radiation to prolonged periods of time, the Rebellion Army decided to take advantage of this aquatic beast upon its discovery and - via gruesome and unthinkable surgical methods, melded a gigantic naval weapons platform on its back, thus earning its namesake as it is similar to a hermit crab at first impressions. The Juggernaut Hermit's offensive capabilities involve rushing at its enemies with its tremendous body, hoping to crush them under its weight that surpasses several main battle tanks combined. The large-caliber cannons on its back will repeatedly bombard its targets with concussive and combustible projectiles, and it will relentlessly do so until its weapons system or the crustacean itself are destroyed. Small arms will do squat against it - if you cannot engage it from a vehicle, just run inland and pray that it cannot pursue your team on dry land. Firing at it with pistols will only fuel its rage to charge forward even faster.

* * *

**Undead Species**

**Mummy:** The corpses of ancient humans that were mummified and brought back to life via necromancy, these shambling foes will actively attack any living beings in their immediate area with a cursed breath. This cursed breath has the ability to transform a living being into a mummy, although they will not be killed upon contact but will be reduced to a sluggish pace and unable to wield heavier weapons. Getting hit again will result in death as the victim is consumed by an eerie burst of violet-tinted fire. The best way to eliminate them is with weapons such as Molotov Cocktails and Shotguns. They are extremely resistant to automatic weaponry, and headshots do not seem to have the same lethal effect as against normal human beings.

**Cursed Bomb Mummy:** While they lack the poisonous gases of the regular Mummy, they make up for it with a rolling bomb attack that they regurgitate from their bodies. The bomb has the same effect as the standard cursed breath, but it can easily be avoided if the target in question is paying attention to their surroundings. They are identified by their rather white and stainless bandages.

**Scarab Spitter Mummy:** The rarest type of the three mummies, these undead suitors usually prefer to remain stationary on a hard-to-reach area and spit aggressive scarabs that will actively chase any living target. Though the scarabs themselves are easily killed, the originator will continuously spit these insects at their victims until either they or the victim has fallen. Can be recognized by their bandages' mossy and rotting color.

**Rope Mummy:** A standard Mummy that will rappel down from the ceiling and ambush unsuspecting victims with their toxic vapors. They aren't much stronger than their land-based counterparts, so Shotguns remain as the ideal weapon against them.

**Fake Mummy: **Not exactly an enemy, but is rather an actor trying to scare you as a part of an amusement park attraction. While he cannot actually harm your squad, you might be jolted a bit.

**Dog Mummy:** Guard dogs that continue to protect their owners' tombs even in the afterlife, these mummified canines are even more aggressive than the standard Mummy. While the human-based ones are pitifully slow and can be easily outrun, the dog variants are rather fast on their footing and attack their quarries with a cursed bark. With the ability to run, leap, and striking in large numbers, they can spell disaster for unprepared soldiers. The Shotgun and Flamethrower are the recommended weapons for sending them back to their graves.

**Mummy Generator:** An odd structure that has the capability to endlessly spawn Mummies. They can spawn both the human and dog variants and will do so until the building is demolished, so dealing with them first is a way to avoid being swamped by a mob of the bandaged undead.

**Mutant Soldier:** A science project carried out in the sewers of New York City, these undead crawlers were a program to create super soldiers to be fielded on the front lines by the Rebellion Army. Unfortunately, the subjects broke out and decimated the entire research team - hoping to cover up this 'accident', the rebels instantly sealed the sewers with multiple gates, hoping to contain the monstrosities. The Mutant Soldiers are aggressive beings that are not armed with any weapons, but have a frightening ability of rapidly increasing their body heat and detonating themselves in an acidic explosion. Capable of swiftly moving on all types of surfaces, these entities will actively defend their home in their sewers with unrelenting aggression. Automatic weapons can easily thin their ranks, but stay away from them at all times as they can explode without provocation, even when wounded critically. Their presence can be suspected by a foul smell of rotting corpses and garbage.

**Zombie:** Undead and/or heavily wounded human that was affected by an extraterrestrial virus and brought back as a being that seeks the flesh of the living. Their primary attacks consist of biting, slashing, and shooting infectious bodily fluids at their foes, all of which will result in the victim joining their ranks and thus increasing their numbers. Fortunately, our commandos have undergone special training to allow them to retain their sentience even when zombified - though beware, a second hit will mean the end for them. There are various types of these classical undead foes: each identified type will appear below. All of the zombies are capable of the aforementioned offensive abilities, though how they deliver their contaminated blood differs. As popular culture goes, the Shotgun remains as the ultimate tool for slaying them.

**Zombie Teenager:** An unfortunate adolescent that suffered head trauma while being attacked by zombies, this is one of the weakest types in regards to health. They attack by squirting their diseased liquids through their head.

**Zombie Man:** An adult that was transformed into a zombie, they will spit their fluids out onto their arms and fling them at any healthy human beings within its range of smell.

**Zombie Woman:** A young or middle-aged female morphed into an undead slave for the zombie legions, they vomit their blood on their prey over a long distance.

**Fat Zombie:** An elderly and overweight man that joined the undead when he had suffered possibly fatal damage to their torsos, this species of zombie is among one of the most difficult types of undead to kill thanks to their increased body mass. They attack by spraying a stream of liquid through their ribcages.

**Zombie Scientist:** An unlucky doctor, researcher, or scientist that was dispatched to assist the victims of the plane crash but was met with a grisly fate, these beings attack in a rather grotesque fashion - using their exposed intestines to blast their quarries with their infectious blood and stomach acids. As they were equipped at the time they found death at the claws of the zombies, they always have a medical kit on hand.

**Zombie Rebellion Soldier:** A rebel soldier that fell victim to the undead, these former combatants do not use weapons but will approach their targets at a power-walking pace. Once within range, they will lunge and detonate themselves, showering the immediate area with their diseased fluids. They are extremely durable due to the body armor they wear and increased muscle mass, and can take as much as half a magazine of an assault rifle before going down.

**Tar Man Zombie:** An elusively rare species of the zombie legions, this one is likely the result of a human that underwent an inexplicable mutation when they were infected and brought back to life. Possessing immense durability and the ability to toss a barrage of their contaminated liquids, they are foes not to be taken with lightly. As they often attack in pairs, usage of your best weapons on hand is essential for besting them before they get within striking distance.

* * *

**Plutoni****an**** Enemies**

**Plutonian Drone:** The most common members of the Plutonian hive caste that form the bulk of their attack forces, this aggressive bioform attacks its targets with two techniques: launching maggots imbued with deadly acids which explode upon contact of their victims, or a lunge attack that can easily devour a fully-grown adult in one bite. Although they can cleverly disguise themselves in many environments due to their dull-gray color, their tendency to give off raspy breaths sort of negates this advantage.

**Plutonian Drone Leader:** Easily recognized by their shades of pink present on their skin and armored carapaces that protect their more vital organs, the Drone Leader is a dangerous foe given their advanced durability and highly increased aggression. Aside from being able to summon fellow Plutonian Drones for assistance akin to a human military officer on the battlefield, they can curl their bodies up and deploy a set of spikes from their scaly skins, effectively transforming it into a flying buzzsaw. Thankfully, they're rare in numbers and are only encountered in areas that the Plutonians have heavily infested. The Zangestu Sword is arguably the best weapon against them, as it knocks them out of their airborne buzzsaw maneuver.

**Plutonian Winged Drone:** A sub-strain of the Plutonians, this specific type has developed wings for airborne travel, thus allowing them to fly freely through the skies. They have replaced their acidic maggot attack with a plasma shot that is charged in their bodies before ejected from their mouths. Contact with this move is potentially fatal, as it scorches through conventional body armor and inflicts instant burns in a single shot. They can also swoop down on credulous targets and devour them rapidly, though this is rare.

**Plutonian Winged Trooper:** Green in color, these aerial menaces are an evolution of the Winged Drone. A specific mutation has granted them further endurance from damage and the ability to spit more plasma attacks. Not much has changed aside from the fact it is slightly more resistant from its base counterpart and attacks much more often. They are only found in open areas.

**Plutonian Aerial Assault Trooper:** Identified by their tan-peach hues, these flying Plutonian warriors are the base core units for aerial attacks on anything that might pose a threat to their established hives and lairs. With better resistance, increased flight speed and agility, and the ability to fire three plasma fireballs in a spreading fashion, they are dangerous enemies from both the ground and air alike.

**Plutonian Air Commander:** The rarest breed of the Plutonians capable of flight, these aliens are among the most highly decorated warriors of the Plutonian caste and only take orders from the matriarch herself. Capable of taking a direct hit from a Slug Flyer's sidewinder missile and saturating an entire barrage of plasma bolts within a wide area, defeating an Air Commander is a tremendous feat and will deal a heavy blow to the extraterrestrials' command structure.

**Neural Parasite:** A three-eyed organism resembling a flying octopus, these monstrosities' appearances can be deceiving at first glance. Although they don't have any conventional attacks in contrast to other Plutonian enemies, they have the terrifying ability to latch onto a victim's head and mind-control their prey with a proboscis that is directly inserted into the host's nervous system. If they are seeking sustenance though, they will suck their victims dry, leaving nothing but their clothes, weapons, and other non-organic equipment in the wake of its sinister feast. The best way to save a mind-controlled soldier that has fallen to one of these is to sever the primary vessel that connects to the spine of the victim. Once it loses this body part, it will rapidly shrivel up and perish.

**Transporter Parasite:** Purple-colored Neural Parasites that carry items and don't have any offensive capabilities (for some reason).

**Advanced Neural Parasite:** A green-tinted Neural Parasite that was directly responsible for controlling the initial entry teams that made the breach into the Plutonian Headquarters in Ayers Rock, Australia. Unlike its orange brethren, it no longer possesses the weakness of a weak proboscis that is easily damaged and removed. Consisting of a long umbilical cord attached directly into the backs of the captured Peregrine Falcons and Marines commandos, it controls all four combatants through a complex hive-mind system. The only way to destroy this advanced manipulator is to grievously harm all four soldiers - doing so will generate more pain than the controlling alien can possibly tolerate, and the ensuing shock will kill it and free the captured victims. Only one was ever identified, and it can be assumed that it serves as an elite guard for the Plutonian Queen.

**Hunter Walker:** Strange organisms resembling the heads of fish that move around on four arachnid-style legs and possess a single bulbous eye on their torsos. They spit acidic spores as a defensive maneuver, but some found hanging on ceilings can also drop corrosive eyeballs on their targets. It is likely that they are specifically engineered on a biological level to be artificial security guards due to their superb eyesight and accuracy when shooting their corrosive blobs. A rare, golden-colored one is also rumored to exist, but no member of the SV-001 Commando Unit ever reported of spotting one.

**Hunter Lord:** A Hunter Walker of titanic proportions, these giants are likely an advanced mutation of the common counterparts or simply an extremely old variation. Dwelling in deep underground zones, they only make their appearance once they realize their underlings/offspring are being mercilessly slaughtered - they will proceed to attain revenge in the process. Capable of spitting acidic blobs that cover a wide area and impaling anyone foolish to stray close enough with their legs, the Hunter Lord is a rare species, and encountering one is a mixture of both luck and misfortune. Their bodies are also heavily shielded, leaving the single eye on their bodies the only vulnerable spot.

**Digger:** An insectoid creature living in underground areas, they tunnel their way through soft dirt and soil with alarming speeds, attacking whatever that they might think is a danger to their home. If critically damaged, they can heat their body temperatures to levels which causes their physiques to detonate and shower their highly acidic blood on any unfortunate victims that might be nearby.

**Smasher:** An interesting breed of Plutonian both in its appearance and general capabilities. Appearing as a bloated pufferfish with a single eye and four crustacean-like legs, it moves around on said legs when it is not in battle. Once it has detected hostilities, it will rapidly spin all four of its limbs in the similar manner of a piston-driven propeller and take flight. Despite such a strange way of flight, it is perfectly adept at performing the task of maintaining itself in the air. To attack, it hovers over its enemy, inflates its lower belly, and crashes down on the target like a giant boulder. Though humorous at first sight, they are no laughing matter - especially when they are rather resistant in spite of their appearances.

**PFO (Plutonian Flying Object):** A spaceship that is spherical in appearance, it carries a single Plutonian Drone onboard and attacks with a small purple-colored laser that shoots in bursts of three. They're easily dodged and the ships themselves aren't that better armored either, but they attack in squadrons in order to increase their survivability.

**PFEO (Plutonian Flying Energy Object):** A step up from the weak PFO, this odd vehicle appears as a spherical mechanism with trio of magnetic emitters protruding from it in a fashion of the letter Y. Instead of using lasers or some kind of mysterious type of energy as weaponry, this one relies on manipulating objects around its environment to attack its targets, such as assorted junk that was carelessly left abandoned by their former owners. They also have the ability to teleport reinforcements in; this makes them a high priority target to eliminate, as it will relentlessly do so until it is destroyed. With thick armor in the form of the materials used to construct it and the junk/reinforcements it uses to cover itself, encounters with them for the underequipped and unprepared are deadly at best.

**IPFO (Indestructible Plutonian Flying Object):** Presumably transport ships used by the Plutonians, these hollowed-out and extensively modified asteroids are equipped with a type of unbreakable material (at least to human-made weaponry) and a set of meteor cannons. While they can't be destroyed with conventional means, their meteor launchers can be disabled. It is also a good idea to stay away from them, as they can crush your soldiers if they happen to get caught between a pair of these units.

**Crab Tank:** Biomechanical war machines fielded by the Plutonians as frontline battle tanks and siege units. Armed with energy cannons that deploy explosive balls of plasma and dispersing projectiles, these enemies are used in tandem with attackers such as Plutonian Drones. Taking on the role of covering fire, their job is to suppress targets while their compatriots move in for the kill.

**Vanguard:** Variants of the Crab Tank that had their upper body parts replaced with an eerie-looking torso with one eye and a pair of laser cannons attached via organic tentacles. Its primary attack consists of shooting orbs of radioactive energy, and it is also able to supercharge one to the point where it can deflect enemy projectiles that are fired at it.

**Brain Robot:** A grotesque and crudely-built war machine, this unit was probably the results of the Plutonians mixing their knowledge of biology and cybernetics into one mad experiment; the end result was a preserved brain mounted on a platform that might as well be hammered together with scrap parts. Programmed to exterminate all non-Plutonian lifeforms, it will relentlessly pursue its designated victims until either the targets or itself is terminated. Armed with a lightning cannon on its lower torso and electric-generating nodes on both its pincer arms, it will extensively use both while on the offensive. If its body suffers 50% damage, its brain will proceed to fire psionic bolts which have a similar effect to its other weapons. Last but not least, it can pick up junk, ranging from trash cans to an entire minibus, and throw them at the SV-001 Commandos. Should our soldiers attempt to get too close to it, the Brain Robot will swipe them with its pincer claws.

**Sea Worm:** Presumably brought to our world by the Plutonians, this armored snakelike entity is well-adapted to surviving in saltwater conditions, meaning that it is either a saltwater creature itself or it can live just about anywhere. It also happens to be territorial, as it viciously attacked a grounded Rebellion Navy vessel when it ventured into its presumed habitat in Victoria Harbor. For self-defense, it employs a wide variety of acid and ramming attacks. Field reports have recounted its ability to summon blades of wind by rapidly spinning its body, but as the creature itself was not closely examined prior to its death, there is little information regarding how it can perform such an action in the first place. The head of the creature is the only weak point, as the rest of its body is covered with a steely hide that is immune to both bullet and concussive weaponry.

**Plutonian Queen:** The mastermind behind the Plutonian occupation of Earth, this extraterrestrial behemoth is the nerve center for all of the alien forces. Concealed beneath a complex maze of tunnel networks below the Earth, she is safely guarded in her lair by a hazardous environment and thousands of devoted troops that will zealously defend their master to their deaths. The lair of the Plutonian Queen is a fleshy chamber that resembles the insides of a mammal - at the core rests the matriarch herself, inside a massive bubble of otherworldly fluid that nourishes and sustains her in stasis when she is not active. If an intruder is detected, Plutonian Drone Leaders will be summoned via four openings in the same room and rapidly exterminate whatever dares to disturb their superior. On the other hand though, destroying the womb also eliminates all drones that happen to be in the room (possibly due to the disruption of said alien fluid). The Plutonian Queen is a formidable adversary armed with moves that will destroy any unprepared combatant; a fiery plasma breath, instant-striking eye-lasers, and a Plutonian variation of the BFG9000 are among her primary defenses. Her only weakpoint is the head, and it must be focused down in order to inflict critical damage to her. Defeating the Plutonian Queen will bring a decisive, strategic, and tactical end to the invasion that has plagued our entire planet.

* * *

**Future Rebellion Army Enemies**

_*The Future Rebellion employs all of the weapons found within the Rebellion Army's arsenal. The only difference between them, aside from the paint job, is the fact that the Future Rebellion Army weaponry all field, laser, and plasma-based energy instead of ballistic ammunition. Only units that are unique to them, such as their infantry divisions and cyborg soldiers, will show up here.**  
**_

**Future Rebellion Army Soldier:** Combatants that retained their loyalty to General Donald Morden even after the madman's death sometime in the distant future, these futuristic warriors viewed the old Rebellion Army leaders as a martyr and were determined to carry on his legacy by doing the one thing that the original figurehead failed to do: crush the Regular Army. Their technology is vastly superior to the current militaries of the contemporary age, but they don't seem to be any more resistant to our ordnance than the current members of the Rebellion Army. However, most, if not all, of the Future Rebellion Army soldiers are equipped with a force field that can withstand some degree of gunfire - making them difficult targets to eliminate for their class.

**Future Rebellion Army Fanatic:** Brave and borderline insane soldiers from the future, these zealots charge their enemies with an electrical gauntlet that is supercharged to electrocute their victims. With better armor, speed, and devotion than the run-of-the-mill Rebellion Army Fanatic of the modern day, they are foes not to be taken easily even though the electric glove is their only attack - they don't carry the firecrackers, explosive bowling balls, or other ridiculous weapons one would expect these madmen to carry. Once again, Leona is a suitable counter thanks to her 360 degree Moon Slasher.

**Future Rebellion Army Rocket Soldier:** Anti-tank infantry equipped with a laser cannon modeled after the FIM-92 Stinger Missile Launcher, these soldiers form the backbone of the FRA's anti-armor infantry forces. They are also equipped with a jetpack that allows them to remain steadily airborne while pelting their targets below with their self-recharging laser weapons.

**Future Rebellion Army Mine Trooper:** Though they are not actually equipped with any handheld weapons, these combat units lug a backpack into battle that deploys explosive mines similar to the Drop Shot. This makes them unpredictable, as our soldiers can be easily distracted by the incoming mines. A good way to avoid them is to get behind cover or to higher ground.

**Future Rebellion Army Grenadier:** Despite their namesake, they have no relations to the grenade-lobbing Rebellion troops that have become a common sight on every battlefield. Instead, they are equipped with a portable missile dispersion system built into their backpacks. Hunkering down onto the ground will allow these specialized troops to deploy this weapon which fires a barrage of rockets at ground level. These can be dangerous due to the unpredictable flight patterns of the missiles, but the rockets themselves can be destroyed.

**Future Rebellion Army Marksman:** Armed with a cutting-edge laser sniper rifle and the best sniper training offered by the Future Rebellion Army, these assassins are deadly at long-ranged attacks due to their almost instant-hit lasers and impeccable aim. Flushing them out with explosives or employing your own sniper-proof infantry, such as Nick 'Havoc' Parker's Ion Beam Cannon and Larissa Kusanagi's Railgun, are good ways to mitigate the dangers they pose to your squad.

**Future Rebellion Army Tesla Trooper:** The first of its class, this enemy is the first Rebellion infantry unit that doesn't simply die from a few shots. Equipped with an electrically-charged gauntlet for melee encounters, a helmet that can discharge ball lightning, and a Tesla Cannon for direct and distant engagements, these troops are a step up from all the other human combatants so far. To increase their survivability rates and a platform to wield the heavy lightning gun properly, they are provided with insulated combat armor stolen directly from the Russian Military's arsenal. The lethal Tesla Cannon that they wield is deadly against both infantry and vehicles alike - consider targeting him first before he has a chance to fry your squad with a single lightning bolt.

_Note: This unit's name is not to be confused with the Regular Army/Russian variant, aka the Goliath Mech pilot._

**Future Rebellion Army Commando/Elite Cadre:** In spite of the paramilitary organization's commando corps being primarily cybernetic, the top commanders and generals of the Future Rebellion Army are often assigned a specialized troop of soldiers that have one purpose: defend their superiors to their deaths or die trying. Though it's unknown why said officials don't simply rely on cyborgs for this task, it is suspected that they prefer to have a loyal bodyguard detachment instead of a brain-dead machine, or they fear the possibility of a potential revolt from said mechanical killers. The Commandos and the Elite Cadres only consist of the most experienced and loyal combat troops of the organization, and they are granted access to the best handheld firearms that the FRA has to offer, ranging from futuristic assault rifles to fully automatic combat lasers. However, their primary weapon is usually the XM29 OICW Assault Rifle/Grenade Launcher hybrid.

**Panzerhund: **German for 'tank dog', these four-legged menaces were brought to the modern day by the Future Rebellion Army, where it proved itself to be an excellent anti-personnel robotic sentry. Moderately armored, it is equipped with an oversized combat knife built into its maw, which can be deployed to stab enemy infantry. A secondary weapon is installed on its back: a capsule dispersal system that deploys an airborne mine and continuously peppers opposing forces with laser projectiles until the mine itself runs out of ammunition or is destroyed. They proved their superiority against SV-001 Metal Slug tanks too, as their combat knives were capable of cleaving through their composite armor - thus making the likes of Ralf and Flynn not as effective against them in regards to melee attacks. Often seen alongside the Cyborg Prototypes in the manner of a military attack dog.

**Quasar War Mech:** Noticing how the Regular Army was catching up in terms of utilizing mechanized walkers to successfully replace their aging series of Metal Slug vehicles, the higher echelons and smartest minds of the Future Rebellion Army decided to mitigate their enemy's superiority by bringing their own technologically advanced mechs into the battlefield. As the emergence of the Akatsuki Armored Assault Powersuit, Panzer-Tiger Spaziergänger, and Goliath Mech became standard-issue vehicles deployed throughout the Regular Army's vast arsenal, the FRA realized they would need to find some way to counter it - especially when all three vehicles had a method of eliminating huge droves of infantry with frightening ease. Scrapping the LV Armor design and going for a more humanoid walker instead, the Quasar War Mech became their premier mechanized battle unit and hard counter against the other three aforementioned war machines. By default, it is armed with an anti-infantry/anti-tank/anti-walker plasma cannon and an electrified retractable baton that can incapacitate both organic and mechanized targets alike with an EMP surge. For secondary weapons, it has a set of grenades - incendiary, flashbang, smoke, and chaff - that are fired from a set of two launchers installed on its hips. A tread drive comparable to the Marauder Autonomous Land Skater is equipped to it, granting it unparalleled versatility to move across the battlefield. Owing to its sleek design, the Quasar War Mech is rarely deployed (likely as a countermeasure to lessen the chances of them falling into enemy hands) unless the FRA has to go up against other mechs.

**Rebel Gigant:** The second prototype of the Gigant Walkers that the Future Rebellion Army either designed on the spot or brought to our point in time, this combat-ready mech is piloted by the hotshot Rebellion Army Commando Allen O'Neil. While the Slug Gigant was a crudely-built testing model and a construction/demolitions unit that was miraculously somehow ready for battle thanks to some improvisation, the Rebel Gigant was tailored for warfare - and even more so when an AI unit, designed to help the pilot assess targets and respond with unparalleled reflexes, has been installed on this towering war machine. Armed with a series of homing missiles, airborne mines, a direct-firing rocket launcher, and a mechanical claw, the Rebel Gigant can crush all all possible types of opposition on the ground. Its armor is also far superior to its prototype model, being able to take thousands of armor-piercing bullets from the Slug Gigant and being virtually indestructible to infantry-based firearms. However, it features one glaring flaw: the unprotected cockpit. It is possible that Allen abandoned the defensive measures for it just so he can display his bravado in the duel (and mockery of our protagonists). Once the Rebel Gigant's systems are sufficiently damaged, the pilot of the rivaling mech in question (usually Tarma) can easily tear Allen from his cockpit like a rag doll as he will no longer have the advantage of the AI helping him perform lightning-swift defensive countermeasures. Bear in mind that the Rebel Gigant cannot be defeated with anything else _but_ the Slug Gigant - the SV-001 Commando Unit's conventional arsenal is wholly inadequate to even inflict scratches on its surface.

**Chrono Gateway Generator:** The time machine that allowed the Future Rebellion Army to establish an outpost in our time and a tunnel from which their reinforcements could be streamed through endlessly. Located in the heart of the Rebellion Army HQ near the volcanic dump site on Garbage Island, it is zealously defended by both contemporary Rebellion Army and Future Rebellion Army forces. The portal generator itself also has some defensive countermeasures, as it can draw energy from the wormhole and expel them as plasma projectiles. As the battle drags on, more powerful foes will appear - initially, only FRA infantry and vehicles show up but with time, Cyborg Prototypes and Cyclops Guardians will join the main attack force. Destroying the portal will guarantee no more invasion forces being streamed through, and hopefully an end of the FRA's presence in our world.

**Kraken:** Codename for one of the biggest (and last) Future Rebellion Army vehicles that was brought into our timeline moments before the SV-001 Commando Unit managed to destroy the portal that was streaming FRA reinforcements from the future. The Kraken is aptly named so due to its similarity of appearance to the mythological creature of the same namesake: a behemoth with multiple tentacles that dug deep into the lava-drenched zones of the volcanic dump site. The tentacles themselves are easily destroyed, but the vehicle - a fully-functional airborne battle station - is an entirely different matter. Using a gigantic artillery cannon, depth charge pods, and its own size to engage our soldiers in battle is bad enough, but what's even worse is that it attacks the team over a boiling lake of lava. The intense heat, along with the imminent awakening of the volcano caused by the collapse of the time portal, means that this is more of a battle against time than this monster itself. Thankfully, it doesn't have any invulnerable points or specific areas that our heroes and heroines have to attack, so sustained Heavy Machine Gun fire and bombardment from Super Grenades will eventually destroy the Kraken and hopefully the last remnants of the Future Rebellion Army in our world.

* * *

**Miscella****neous**** Enemies**

_*Enemies that don't fall under a major category and/or are minor foes that play a small role will be displayed here._

**Arabian Fighters:** Members of a revolutionary organization based in Saudi Arabia and Egypt, these troops are led by a local warlord known as Abul Abbas. They were aligned with the Rebellion Army and received substantial support from them in the form of military hardware. Their core members rely on swordplay to attack their foes, which, for obvious reasons, is all but a futile gesture on a battlefield where automatic weaponry reign supreme. There are four variants which will be covered briefly in the sub-entries below.

**Arabian Soldier: **Equipped with a sword that can be thrown over a moderate distance, these troops prefer to attack from ranges but can defend themselves up close if their targets are within slashing range.

**Arabian Berserker:** Named so due to their reckless charges towards enemies, these zealous fighters will close the distance between them and the enemy before brutally slicing them to bloody ribbons. For some reason, they can withstand much more damage than their Soldier counterparts.

**Arabian Camel Rider:** An Arabian Soldier that rides on a camel to battle. Armed with a sword and an automatic pistol, they act as the cavalry units responsible for leading heavy attacks. Capable of deflecting incoming bullets with their sabres while returning fire with their handguns, they can be difficult targets to eliminate as the rider must be killed, not the camel (killing the latter will result in potential criticism from the Regular Army). Therefore, sniper attacks are recommended in the form of a AR-10 Marksman Rifle or Larissa Kusanagi's Sniper Railgun.

**Abul Abbas:** Leader of the Arabian Revolutionary cell based in Saudi Arabia, he commands the local militia with a sense of charisma and authoritarian command. Although he is armed with a sabre, he rarely participates in battles and instead directs his devoted followers to charge at approaching enemies. As our goal is to apprehend him, the SV-001 Commando Team are not authorized to employ lethal force on him unless he personally retaliates or refuses surrender.

**Samurai Infantry:** Japanese soldiers that resemble feudal-age troops mixed with elements of the Imperial Japanese Military from World War II, their background is all but a mystery to us. Regardless, they appear to be openly hostile to our heroes and heroines, and we shall return the compliment in the same manner. Do not take any risks - these fanatical soldiers will defend their dwelling viciously, so do not expect an easy confrontation.

**Samurai Trooper:** A soldier equipped with a katana, their sole purpose is to charge and butcher enemies with their bladed weapons. Falls easily to all firearms.

**Samurai Bomb Trooper: **Similar to the Trooper, but instead, they will drop bombs from their pants. For some reason, they don't throw them, preferring to drop them out of their pockets and letting them roll at potential aggressors.

**Samurai Fanatic:** The same type as the Trooper, but with a nasty twist; if fatally wounded, they will pull out a firecracker before detonating themselves - and an unlucky soldier if they happen to be straying too close to the blast.

**Samurai Tank:** An armored tank manned by three Samurai Troopers. Due to a lack of supplies to keep the vehicle running at optimal levels, the tank relies on two soldiers to carry it into battle - in an inexplicable manner. They are rather predictable, as the tank commander will generate a yell to signify bombardment. Their armor is about on par with a Girida-O MBT.

**Samurai Plane:** A plane with its wings sawed off and hung on the ceiling with pulleys, these unorthodox (and undeniably laughable) units 'glide' through the air and pepper targets below them with a pair of light machine guns. Once it reaches the end of its route, the vehicle will crash into the wall and crumple into a mess of scrap, often killing the pilot in the process.

**Pirates:** Likely to be employed by the Amadeus Syndicate, these seafaring marauders were responsible for besieging the Kanegawa Military Industries cargo ship during the penultimate operation before the assault on the Amadeus Syndicate Headquarters of the fourth war. Their combat methods are exactly the same as the Arabian Infantry. Though easily disposed of individually, a horde of them can mean trouble.

**Pirate Grunt:** The lowliest and most common ranks of the Pirates, their battle strategies are similar to the Arabian Soldier.

**Pirate Swordsman:** A more dangerous variant of the Grunt, these units bear an uncanny resemblance to the Arabian Berserkers. Some are armed with flintlock pistols that they will use against targets, usually during a surprise attack.

**Hunters/Butchers:** Local members of a jungle populace that were hostile towards the Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, and Ikari Warriors when the teams approached one of their villages in the sixth war, it is unknown if this act of aggression was from the result of Rebellion Army loyalty or just general distrust of outsiders. Unlike many other types of infantry, they are quite resistant to gunfire and may take a few rounds to eliminate. A small group of them were also found residing underneath the piles of scrap on Garbage Island.

**Cleaver Hunter: **Armed with a rusty and possibly contaminated meat cleaver, they will initiate head-on rushes and strike their quarries. While they lack combat skills, they make up for it with savagery and bloodlust.

**Dynamite Hunter: **Hunters armed with both the cleaver and homemade dynamite explosives, they will attack with a combination of both and are usually unpredictable in their methods of combat.

**River Hunter:** Combatants that conceal themselves in boats made with oil drums, they will occasionally emerge from their vehicles and bombard targets with pipe bombs.

**Sol Dae Rokker:** A large-sized idol made of pure gold that is visualized after some kind of mythological deity, this being was encountered by the SV-001 Commando Team when they infiltrated into the heart of the pyramid in the Brazilian desert. It could possibly be a kind of sentient being that is not from our world or an extraterrestrial lifeform - as the soldiers had to destroy it upon arrival, it is likely the origins behind this living statue will never be revealed. Its attacks consist of multiple energy attacks - it can fire beams from the gem on its forehead (which happens to be its only weakpoint), launch spectral wolves from two crystalline orbs protruding downward from its 'horns', and a deadly laser attack that can reduce any organic being into a shower of coins upon impact. Perhaps it is a security measure, but its attacks and movement speed will become more consistent the more it is damaged.


	16. Hazards of the Battlefield

**Hazards of the Battlefield**

The battlefields in the Metal Slug universe are filled with a mixture of deadly hazards, ranging from commonplace injuries to deadly environmental dangers, that can easily destroy even the most determined soldier in both the mental and physical ways. For the prepared one, however, these dangers can be rendered trivial, as knowledge of them is the first key of nullifying their threat factors. This guide is especially built as a quick-reference guide for Combat Medics, as it provides a general outline of what to expect if you witness an ally on the receiving end of one of these hazards.

* * *

**Bleeding:** Usually inflicted through bullet trauma and searing of flesh via knives and other types of sharp objects, a small flesh wound may not mean much. Deeper wounds - especially those that have damaged an artery or crucial nerve - must be treated as soon as possible, as untreated injuries that fall under this category will inevitably result in nerve damage or in the worse case scenario, a slow and painful death.

**Blunt Force Trauma:** Although no external injuries and surface wounds are inflicted from things such as being hit with a blunt weapon or struck by a vehicle, serious internal damage can be the end result. Broken bones, internal bleeding, and damaged organs are just a few of these - it is advisable to have a field medic check up on a soldier that is suspected to have this type of injury, as prolonged and untreated injuries of this category can be fatal and irreversible.

**Roadkill:** When a soldier is flattened under the treads of a tank and is crushed beyond the point of salvation. This is self-explanatory and does not require any further elaboration.

**Concussive Blasts:** When a soldier is hit by a grenade or tank round, they will often suffer this type of damage. It is usually fatal if it connects, as the ensuing detonation will cause internal damage and if unlucky, the victim in question may find themselves to explode into uncountable pieces of bone, gore, and innards. It is vital for our heroes and heroines to avoid this type of damage at all costs.

**Electrocution:** Direct contact with lasers, Tesla weaponry, or exposed wires will cause this. Often destroying the nerves of those who are unfortunate to receive the wrong end of the electricity, the victim is also fried, often blackening their bodies and searing off every last hair on their bodies. There is no cure for electrocution - only prevention.

**Burns:** Exposure to an open flame in the form of Flamethrowers will result in devastating third-degree burns. Given the specialized fuel that is employed for said controversial weapons, there is usually no remedy for a soldier that is unlucky enough to be caught in the path of fire. In rather gruesome cases, the target is often burned to nothingness, leaving but ashes and their charred equipment in the wake of their unpleasant deaths. This is especially the case when the victim is struck with a high-intensity plasma projectile.

**Pitfalls:** Battlefields often contain vast pits and valleys that led to nothing but jagged rocks or some other kind of unpleasant things at the bottom. Leaping down one will definitely result in a rough landing that will certainly be fatal, so don't jump into any of these unless your commanders have directed you to do so specifically.

**Explosive Barrels:** Drums and kegs containing fuel, explosives, and other kinds of volatile materials, these cylindrical containers are usually strewn around military bases for later use. Shooting them will cause the contents within to heat to substantial levels, which inevitably results in an explosion. Standing next to an explosive barrel will result in the same injuries as a burn and/or concussive blast.

**Water Hazards:** Although your unit has been trained to swim through bodies of water, it doesn't mean that every type of water is safe to leap into. Oceans and rapids will wash you away if your soldiers jump into them carelessly. Plunging into freezing water will mean a slow and miserable demise via hypothermia. Running headfirst into streams that is teeming with flesh-eating fish, such as Flying Killers, will end with the commando in question being stripped down to their bare bones by the mutated horrors. Toxic-imbued waters will slowly rot your commando's organic makeup until no traces of them are left, save for their clothing and equipment.

**Acid:** Recently, a type of new acid that rapidly decomposes organic material and slowly wears down metals have been discovered - they are usually seen being used by mutant creatures such as maggots and the Big Snails. The effects of them on infantry are undisputed - human victims that are sprayed with this type of corrosive liquid will be smelted down to their bare skeletons within a timespan of five seconds or so. There is a rumor that it can strip the clothes off a female while keeping the rest of the body intact (with said female dying from a full-body explosion of sludge two seconds later), but this has not been proven or refuted.

**Zombification:** Direct exposure to the bodily fluids of a zombie will trigger a rapid cellular mutation that will transform the victim into a zombie - however, soldiers that have enough mental control and discipline will retain control over their bodies in contrast to civilians, who will mindlessly join the hordes of the undead in their seeking for more living flesh to infect. While in this form, the zombified soldier in question moves at the pace of a turtle, but can also able to forcefully expel a stream of acidic blood from their throats - but be careful, it can inflict potential friendly fire in the wrong situations. Coming into contact with more zombie-generated liquids will result in death, as the mutated cells will rapidly decompose due to increased stress from additional virus strains causing the cells to burst. Zombified commandos are immune to most conventional weapons, however. Zombification can be cured with a Medical Kit.

**Mummification:** If a human is caught in the clouds of an undead Mummy or the cursed bark of a Dog Mummy, they will turn into a mummy themselves. Fortunately, like the zombie, soldiers can retain control over their bodies if they find themselves transformed. In this form, they cannot use heavy weapons, move at a sluggish pace, and can only throw grenades one at a time instead of barraging them in a rapid manner. If a mummified commando is hit by the cursed attacks, their bodies will explode into an aura of purple flames as their bodies are burned to nothingness. Mummification can be cured with a potion, which is also available in a Medical Kit.

**Simian Transformation:** Getting shot by an Amadeus Syndicate scientist's tranquilizer rifle will induce rapid genetic changes in the struck target before the victim is turned into a monkey. This can come with its own advantages though - the transformed soldier can leap almost three times as high, swing across bars protruding from the ceiling, and dual-wield Uzis. Like the other transformations, getting hit by another tranquilizer dart will result in death. The Simian Transformation can be reverted with an antidote that is dropped from slain researchers. Said antidote can also be found in a Medical Kit.

**Obesity:** Rapid consumption of excessive amounts of food, ranging from freshly-picked fruits and vegetables to military rations, will lead to this transformation - the soldier will become extremely bloated whereas general stamina and flexibility are greatly decreased. While the affected subject in question can still use their primary weapons, they will only be able to use a fork and their belts to attack enemies at close range. For some unexplained reason, the user's weapons also become extremely powerful - for example, the Flamethrower expels a gigantic fireball that resembles a miniature sun. Obesity can be 'cured' with either some diet food, diet pills found in a Medical Kit, or just lots of exercise.

**Crushing/Spiked Ceilings:** Whether installed as a trap or as simply as an environmental feature, getting caught by one of these will result in those who are unlucky to do so being smashed to a pulp or gored to a messy death.

**Vehicular Destruction:** Once a SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle (or any piloted combat unit for that matter) reaches critical state from heavy damage and is about to explode, it is crucial for the pilot to exit the vehicle as soon as possible. Sitting in a detonating vehicle, for obvious reasons, will often kill the pilot in question as it will take the user with in a fiery blast of flames and charred metal.

**Falling Debris:** Coming in the form of heavy objects such as discarded tanks and piles of scrap, they will fall with the aid of gravity and mercilessly smash anyone that is foolish or careless enough to stand directly in the path of these descending hazards.

**Radiation:** Employed as a weapon or simply as a careless hazard, radiation is generally harmless when in the forms of non-weaponized Alpha Particles. Beta Rays and Gamma radiation, on the other hand, are lethal as they can destroy cells on an atomic level, often generating mutations as an unwanted side effect. It is generally a wise idea to avoid the latter two forms of radiation without some kind of adequate protection, as they are prevalent around damaged nuclear reactors and nuclear test sites.

**Toxic Waste Materials:** Similar to acid, but is artificial and consists of large pools of deep-green liquid. They will decompose and dissolve anything that comes into contact with it, ranging from flesh to body armor. While hazmat suits can negate its deadly effects, it is better to take a detour around them as one may not know what is lurking beneath the sea of sludge.

**Lava:** This superheated liquid is caused by volcanic activity, and is hot enough to melt composite armor with ease. Avoid it at all costs, as contact with it - or even prolonged exposure to the heat it generates into the air - can result in deadly burns and nausea that cannot be reversed with any form of medical treatment.


	17. Classified Mission: Might of the Marines

**Classified Mission: Might of the Marines  
**

This is a collection of bonus content that focuses on the other campaigns undertaken by the multiple characters featured in both parts of the 'Friends, Foes, and Factions' section. Since a background was already developed for them in their respective character biographies, I might as well give them their own games. Imagine these as games that fill in any potential plotholes. This is part one of the files. Imagine these games as standalone expansion packs to the canon Metal Slug games, as that's how I envisioned them when these were made._  
_

Note that most, if not all, antagonistic characters that appear in these databases will not have a published profile, as these documents are still technically forbidden from becoming public knowledge. This might change in the future however.

* * *

General Morden's conquest of Europe was a major success for the ex-Regular Army General and his Rebellion Army - within a matter of weeks, much of the continent of Central Europe was living under the banner of the primitive yet fanatical and numerous organization. Most counterattacks by the Regular Army failed utterly - the multinational military unit was in absolute disarray and demoralization, with most of its commanders either killed or captured and its forces on the run. The European Alliance's military forces were also eventually forced on a defensive as the endless waves of Rebellion attacks hammered them into submission. It was only a matter of time before the entire European continent fell to the invaders and using the conquered lands as a launching station, Morden would stage multiple invasions targeted at the two remaining European countries in the west: France and Spain. Once they had fallen, he would divert his attention towards the Baltic States, Russia, and Northern Africa.

As he prepared to further expand his sphere of influence, he had to deal with the Regular Army's latest counter that could turn the tide against him: the SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle tanks. Fortunately for him, the research facility was discovered to be somewhere in Stuttgart, Germany. Making no haste, he launched an attack, slaughtered the factory's defenders and minds behind the program, and pillaged the finished products for himself. Once he learned of Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving's counteroffensive against his ever-growing empire, he decided that all cards were off the table - but he had a backup plan in the event he and his army of devout combatants fell to the Peregrine Falcons Commandos.

The Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division, led by Admiral Greyfield who was a trusted subordinate of General Morden, had managed to silently strike a deal with a major United States technology conglomerate: the Union Aerospace Corporation. Knowing that the company had successfully opened a portal to another world where there were...things that humankind were never supposed to ever gain knowledge of, General Morden realized he could use these hellish beasts to bolster his Rebellion Army. Therefore, with the help of the gateway technology, the Paranormal Division would be responsible for the summoning of these denizens from the pit once the preparations were complete. The target for this unholy ritual would be in the city center of London, England.

Having learned of this horrific revelation, the United States Marines immediately sent their best soldier to the European Front - Major Flynn 'Mack' Taggart - and a detachment of Marines that survived the initial attacks from the Rebellion Army. As Flynn had previous experience of fighting these ravenous aliens, the USM knew that he was their best hope in spite of the fact he disobeyed a direct order punishable by death in the past.

A bold attack was eventually launched against the Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division's defensive lines. In the ensuing battle that followed, only two members of the original unit survived the mass slaughter - Major Flynn 'Mack' Taggart and Corporal Leon Chi-Ming Chan. Exhausted, cut off from all forms of support, and faced with an enemy of immeasurable power, both Marines that managed to escape unscathed knew that they were the world's last hope for preventing Earth from spending an eternity in the netherworld. The surviving infantry gathered what supplies that remained and despite the situation of total hopelessness, the duo launched their personal war against Admiral Greyfield and his unscrupulous subordinates that were equally twisted as their master...

* * *

**Mission 1: SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle Factory, Stuttgart, Germany:** The Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division began setting up a small base of operations in this ruined war factory and research facility. Shortly after General Morden realized the looming threat of the Peregrine Falcons Commandos, he entrusted the Paranormal Division to the defense of the production facility that manufactured the weapons of war to ultimately turn the tide of the Regular Army's inevitable defeat. This factory is lightly defended since most of the stolen SV-001 tanks have been transferred to other regions, but security remains as a precaution for any potential Regular Army counteroffensives. Having survived the initial assault, the two lone survivors from the Marines detachment escaped to this zone while concealing themselves within one of the decrepit warehouses on the outskirts of the facility.

The Marines should reclaim this factory and secure anything that might be of use to them and the Regular Army; there should be spare ordnance, supplies, and perhaps a few of the prototypical tanks that haven't been moved elsewhere yet. Resistance will be light to moderate, as most of the Paranormal Division have moved on to Munich for the next stages of their plans. Both soldiers should make a quick sweep and after eliminating the base's commander in charge of the defense - a Paranormal Division Elite Commando known as Hans Grosse - it is best for them to use the rainstorm as cover as they make their way to the rendezvous point. We do not know the combat capabilities of Admiral Greyfield's forces, so taking risks is not recommended.

**Mission 2: Rebellion Army Nuclear Power Plant, Munich, Germany:** Searching for a quick and easy solution to power their military bases in the region, General Morden ordered the construction of a nuclear reactor close to the outskirts of Munich. As the Marines cannot possibly take on the entire military of the Paranormal Division on directly, it is vital that they sabotage their operations in any way - the first step to doing so is to infiltrate the nuclear power facility. Be warned, as security in this area is much tighter; the Rebellion troops know that their forward operating bases heavily rely on the massive amounts of electricity generated from this plant, and they will defend it with unrelenting devotion.

Both Flynn and Leon should be prepared for a long and daunting firefight with the security forces as they make their way towards the control center where they will be able to shutdown the reactor. Do _not _critically damage the power plant in any manner - while it may inflict horrendous damage that the Rebellion Army will probably never recover from, it will also cover a large portion of Europe in deadly nuclear fallout similar to what happened in Chernobyl back in 1986. Find a way into the reactor, but find some protective gear before venturing into the zone due to deadly radiation (such as a prototypical nanosuit that high-ranking members of the Paranormal Division use) being emanated from the core. Eliminate Otto Giftmacher, the supervisor of the power plant, to ensure that the reactor remains permanently offline. Disabling the nuclear facility will cripple the Rebellion Army's production capabilities in the surrounding zone for at least a good two weeks.

**Mission 3: Rebellion Army War Factory and Chemical Facility, Luxembourg:** As the Rebellion Army war machine grinds Germany to the dust, General Morden is making preparations to instigate a full-scale invasion of France in order to replicate similar successes to Hitler's Nazi Germany during World War II. While Morden was busy attending to matters regarding the invasion of North America, Admiral Greyfield and another top subordinate of his, Dr. Schabbs, were both granted the responsibility of building an invasion force composed of an entire regiment of armored vehicles, aircraft, and infantry in preparation for a blitzkrieg-style invasion. But this was not all; much to the horror of the United States Marines' commanders, the Paranormal Division was prepared to unleash chemical weapons in the form of biotoxins and Sarin gas on the still-free European nations via long-ranged delivery systems.

Unable to launch a decisive strike on this strategic point without being discovered, Flynn and Leon will have to undergo this assault on their own to ensure no retaliation attacks will be instigated as a result. Their objectives are to plant explosives in the vulnerable foundations of the primary war factory so the entire building will be leveled with one detonation, and to infiltrate the chemical labs where the deadly stores of poisons made by Dr. Schabbs himself are stored. Assassinate the mad doctor and purge the missiles of the vile material - once that is done, sabotage the missile silos and leave the area ASAP. They will not be expecting your arrival, so don't worry about the notion of the personnel launching their toxic missiles. Destruction of the facility and the stockpiles of tanks will delay, if not halt, Morden's plans of attacking France. Don't forget to steal the Paranormal Division's own vehicles if they can help you in the fight. Once you accomplish your objectives, leave at once; you will not want to be caught in the blast of the eventual explosion!

**Mission 4: Rebellion Army Paranormal Division Command Control, Berne, Switzerland:** Shortly after the destruction of the military base in Luxembourg, the city of Berne fell to Admiral Greyfield's elite troops. Although the Swiss were more than prepared for an invasion, Morden's top Admiral threatened to bathe the country with its brews of lethal chemical weaponry if they didn't lay down their arms and allow the Paranormal Division Forces to enter the country. Fearing annihilation of their nation and population, the government reluctantly allowed them in, where Admiral Greyfield eventually set up a command center in Berne. Using the environment to their advantage, the mountainous terrain would mean extra protection from a conventional land and air assault alike for their field headquarters. The only resistance that remains is in the form of resistance fighters, but against the might of the battle-hardened Rebellion troops, they will not stand a chance.

We don't have a choice - the two Marines will have to sneak their way into the city via a hijacked truck in order to enter the country undetected, as the Rebellion Army have virtually every checkpoint covered. Both soldiers will go under the guise of supply personnel in order to pass security. Once Flynn and Leon make their way into the city, the Command Control should be on the far side of the city. Fight your way through the streets, rally any Swiss troops and resistance fighters that you might encounter, and they'll help you in your liberation - you might be surprised at just how adept and talented they are at combat. Expect heavy resistance at the Command Control building - General Fettgesicht, the regional commander, will be waiting for your arrival with a rocket launcher and a minigun and won't hesitate to evict you from the city in a body bag. Kick his obese ass to the ends of time with your own firepower, and the occupation of Switzerland by Rebellion troops will end. Enjoy their chocolate delicacies while you're at it, because it's time for one final assault that will sever the head of the Paranormal Division.

**Mission 5: Rebellion Army Naval Fleet, English Channel:** The progress of the Paranormal Division's ability to open a gateway at their desired location is occurring much faster than we expected, as satellite scans have already shown the construction of seven interdimensional power generators in the downtown district of London. Therefore, an emergency strike must be initiated on England before it becomes a reality. Unfortunately, the Rebellion Army was one step ahead of us, and as a way to prevent the Marines from getting into England easily, established a massive naval blockade in the English Channel. It is likely that this armada is also the invasion fleet that will invade France and Spain from their northern coastlines, so elimination of this naval force will ensure that the Regular Army's remaining allies won't get flanked from that area.

Both Flynn and Leon will have to utilize the newly-deployed F-35 Lightning II jet fighters to battle their way into English airspace. Although the Rebellion Navy will be aware of your approach, they have spread their lines thin - cut a path through their more vulnerable sections and sink as many of their ships in the process. Also, consider destroying a squadron of patrolling Tetsuyuki Mk. II heavy bombers/gunships while en route to your destination. Elimination of these three prototypes will mitigate the ability of the Rebellion Air Force to project air supremacy over this portion of Europe. Once you punch your way through this defense line, make you way to London as soon as possible - abnormal energy signatures are already emanating from the primary gateway generator, meaning the Paranormal Division's twisted rituals are already underway.

**Mission 6: Rebellion Army Paranormal Division Air Base and Missile Silos, Glasgow, Scotland:** Just as the Marines were about to make a touchdown at their destination, Admiral Greyfield was able to throw the two piloted F-35s into a warp of some kind - realizing that no opposition would be able to down the two enraged soldiers that slaughtered countless members of the occultist organization of General Morden's Army, he decided to turn to less conventional methods. Instead, he turned towards his gateway generators and transformed them into a makeshift weapon by opening a portal directly at Flynn and Leon's current location. This threw the two combatants into a warp of some kind, and while the two soldiers were prepared to be greeted with the agonized echoes of Hell itself, the two reappeared over the skies of Glasgow, where the Paranormal Division's air bases and missile silos are located. An intense dogfight ensued, and while the two Marines displayed absolute ferocity against the best pilots that the Rebellion Army had to offer, they were inevitably shot down and had to parachute directly into the heart of enemy territory. Though the detour was definitely unexpected, it gave the duo an opportunity to smash the last offensive arm of the Paranormal Division, as this location is where their stashes of intercontinental ballistic missiles are stored and launched at potentially counterattacking naval fleets and air armadas.

This ominous threat didn't dissuade our allies, however. The United States and Great Britain have realized your feats and have launched their own counteroffensive from Germany, Norway, and Spain after hearing of your status of being downed in enemy territory; both militaries of each respective country have initiated an air assault on the entire island nation after the majority of Europe was freed from occupation by the Paranormal Division. As the air battle rages overhead, your role is to slip behind enemy lines while the defenders of this stronghold is preoccupied with the sudden ambush from the sky. Destroy as many enemy assets as possible and find a way to disable the missile silos before they have a chance to launch. As the enemy was not caught off guard this time around, there will be approximately two hours before the missile attack commences. If even a single warhead manages to launch, there will be no telling what it can do to whatever it is targeted at, so make haste! The commander of this garrison is a grey-skinned monstrosity dubbed the 'Übermutant' by intelligence sources; it is a miscreation of Doctor Schabbs himself. This terrifying zombie-like beast is a master at melee combat given its four arms ending with meat cleavers, allowing it to dismember anything foolish enough to get up close to it. A chest-mounted chaingun provides it with exceptional anti-personnel and suppression capabilities, and it's definitely no sloth when it comes to endurance from damage. Send this eyesore back to Hell with your own explosive arsenal and get moving to London, as we are desperately running out of time.

**Mission 7: Gateway Generator Zone, London, England:** This is it - the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division's efforts are all cultivated here in the form of seven power generators and a single interdimensional gateway device. We have confirmation that Admiral Greyfield, the Death Knight (a hulking soldier hoisted into a prototypical powersuit and acts as his personal bodyguard), and the remnants of his personal military organization are all gathered outside the conquered London House of Parliament, where banners of the Rebellion Army are unfurled proudly in their victory over the British. To make matters worse, the preparations to summon the Forces of Hell to our world are all but finished - prior to your arrival, the gateway was successfully opened and hideous monstrosities poured out, ready and willingly to obey their new masters. Their frightening combat abilities were displayed when the United States mounted their own preemptive strike from Spain with an amphibious and air assault group. Needless to say, they did not stand much of a chance as the combined strength of the Paranormal Division elites, their insidious war machines, and the beasts of the underworld erased them from existence with their diabolical firepower. It is now up to the two United States Marines after their arrival into the city via a Humvee.

Perhaps they have noticed the presence of Major Flynn and Corporal Leon, but the bulk of the invaders have been allotted to the defense of the primary gateway generator and the seven power sources that provide the energy to keep the wormhole online. The Marines have two options: take their time to eliminate all seven generators, which will slow down reinforcements as the power loss will disrupt the gateway, or go-head on against the gate and put an end to this madness before the hellish beings overrun all of London. Whatever the path, the task will not be easy, as either path will only give the occupiers an opportunity to reinforce their numbers and regroup. Reinforcements will not be available this time around, as everything on hand used in the counterattack in Glasgow are woefully inefficient for a second assault against an enemy this unfathomably powerful. We will, however, be able to provide you with intelligence support and long-ranged missile strikes whenever requested. For classified reasons that we cannot mention, Flynn 'Mack' Taggart has full experience in regards to dealing with the invaders, so pay close attention to his advice and follow his lead _very_ carefully.

Cleanse the city of the demonic creatures that roam the streets and fight your way to the London House of Parliament, where the gateway device is established just outside the government building. Defeat the Death Knight and you'll force Admiral Greyfield into surrender; if he doesn't, the Marines have the authorization to gut the bastard to their own liking. It won't be easy - the Death Knight is a cybernetic mongrel packing dual miniguns and a pair of rocket launchers, and nothing short of heavy firepower will put this demented crusader to rest. While you're in the process of fighting them, the dimensional wormhole will summon all kinds of demons to attack you. Inevitably, the arrival of the feared Cyberdemon and its trusted lieutenants, in the form of minotaur-like beasts dubbed as Hell Knights and Barons of Hell, will be the moment of truth - either you go home victorious, or Europe and eventually the entire planet falls to the hellish invasion. The Cyberdemon is a minotaur colossus that will bombard you with rockets and plasma attacks; this being of both demonic flesh and corrupted cybernetics will be the toughest enemy you've faced up to this point, given its ability to withstand tremendous damage, and its only weaknesses being its cumbersome speed and lack of accuracy. Failure is an unacceptable consequence - throw everything you have against this raging menace. Finish this battle and put an end to the Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division, along with their hellish servitors!


	18. Classified Mission: Eliminating EXALT

**Classified Mission: The Elimination of EXALT  
**

Part two of the classified missions file. This one deals with the UNSOC Cyborg Commandos; for more detailed information, consult their character profiles. Chapter title is different here as the full heading could not be implemented.

* * *

The conclusion of the White Baby Crisis, along with the supposed death of Amadeus, did not quell the United Nations Special Operations Command's ease of concern regarding the conflict. If it wasn't for the quick thinking of the SV-001 Commando Unit, chances are that the world would be living in an age of darkness due to the deadly virus wiping out every major government and military computer network on the face of the globe. Investigations were carried out after the conflict and into the eventual war with the Ptolemaic Army by the top commanders of the UNSOC, as they were not going to allow themselves to let their guards down ever again.

Shortly before the attack on the KMI Military Research and Development Facility on the Yucatan Peninsula, the top operatives of the United Nations-backed intelligence agency reported signs of a potential new threat in the form of a paramilitary organization on the rise, which initiated with the theft of what remained of the Amadeus Syndicate's military stockpiles of rather controversially questionable hardware. They were an organization that had no official uniform, command structure, or base of operations. Consisting of casual men and women that wore civilian clothing mostly in the form of business attire, their goals are unclear but one thing is for certain: they have started using the population unrest generated from four wars to their advantage in order to establish a base of power. We have designated this paramilitary organization as EXALT after surveillance footage of their potential bases and headquarters in multiple countries display this abbreviation on their banners. Armed with various types of assault weaponry and laser technology, we can assume they are a much more dangerous opponent in contrast to the Rebellion Army.

As the Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, and a large contingent of the UNSOC and Marines are all preoccupied with their missions against the Ptolemaic Army, it is up to the experimental military division of the UNSOC to send their own combatants to deal with this threat preemptively before it spirals out of control. To this end, the organization is proud to deploy a whole new generation of soldiers: two former Regular Army soldiers having underwent cybernetic modifications due to critical injuries from previous battles. Although they are already formidable on foot given their altered body structures, their effectiveness in battle can be further boosted with a Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit, a heavy mech platform that was specifically tailored for these cyborgs. Not only does it provide the UNSOC an opportunity to test some experimental technologies, but it will allow the military organization to reintegrate wounded soldiers back into active service on a voluntary basis.

EXALT's capabilities have not been analyzed yet. Therefore, our soldiers have to tread with great caution in the conflicts with them, as there is no knowledge and intelligence regarding the extremists. Given their tendencies to operate within shadows and strike at unexpected moments, our agents will have to battle them via guerrilla warfare methods.

First Lieutenant Nick Seymour 'Havoc' Parker and Second Lieutenant Larissa Kusanagi, former US Marines operative and JSDF sniper, respectively, will be the primary leading combatants for this operation against the enigmatic EXALT organization and their hidden agendas.

* * *

**Mission 1: Chicago Downtown District, Illinois, United States:** An EXALT sleeper cell has been suspected to be operating in one of the largest mid-western cities of the United States, and our presumptions were proven true once said cell became active and with lightning efficiency, their operatives seized the John Hancock Tower along with a good portion of the surrounding area, of the downtown district of Chicago. Fortifying it into a stronghold of their own liking, the local police force can do little aside from securing the ground levels while setting up defensive positions around the city - their military grade armaments have convinced the local authorities to leave the crisis up to the UNSOC's soldiers. Though they haven't made any demands yet, it is obvious that we will not negotiate with them and the only reply they will receive is lethal force. We must retake the portions of the city captured by EXALT at all costs, as failure will only cause the trust of the United States government towards the UNSOC to falter.

First Lieutenant Nick and his protegee will be deployed into the less conspicuous parts of the city in order to prevent any kind of potential hostile reaction by the paramilitary organization. From there, they will have to find a way to enter the downtown district - be warned, as once you approach the heavily-armed extremists with guns blazing, they will instantly counterattack. We also don't know what kind of tricks they have up their sleeves at this time being, so use caution. A transmitter of some kind is broadcasting communications with other EXALT cells across various parts of the world - consider shutting it down and securing it so we can decode it and learn more about this clandestine organization. Tread carefully though, as satellite reconnaissance has identified an EXALT agent manning some kind of heavily armored gunship, a modified AH-64 Apache, at the rooftop of the John Hancock Tower. Once you're done, aerial extraction will take you out of the area and bring you to your next destination.

**Mission 2: US Naval Air Station, Key West, Florida:** Nick and Larissa's successful operation against EXALT in Chicago has allowed us to learn a bit more about the underground paramilitary sect. Apparently, they are a quasi-terrorist organization that aims to destabilize the primary financial backers (usually wealthy, influential, and well-established nations) of the Regular Army. Their exact reasons for doing so are unknown, but it is likely they are trying to undermine our efforts to act as the premier line of defense against the constant threats of the Rebellion Army and its allies. To do so, they infiltrate major population centers of said nations that provide funding and support to the Regular Army. The existence of this organization must not go public at all costs, as the repercussions via reaction from the general public may have unwanted and disastrous effects. While EXALT is not funded in any manner, they appear to be fond of raiding military bases for weaponry and other kinds of equipment.

The organization must have anticipated that the newly developed Slug Gunners were going to be transferred to a major US Military and Naval Base in the southernmost tip of Florida: the isle of Key West. They have then proceeded to raid portions of the base while besieging the base personnel, hoping to eradicate their presence before claiming the base for themselves. The UNSOC Cyborg Commandos have been called upon to drive them out - both soldiers will approach the city via air before being airdropped on the beaches. From their point of arrival, they will fight their way towards the military base. Keep in mind that once your presence has been alerted, EXALT forces will attempt to make a run for it via stolen transport planes. If any of them manage to get airborne, the United States government has given the team full permission to shoot them down in any means possible. We cannot allow the extremists to acquire further firepower, especially not from one of the most powerful military forces on the face of the planet. Hop into any fighter planes available and commence pursuit.

**Mission 3: Uncharted Island off the coast of the Yucatan Peninsula, Gulf of Mexico:** The successful shoot down of the evacuating cargo plane has led to a few more discoveries. EXALT appears to have a fully-functional military base on a volcanic island in the Gulf of Mexico, and while it doesn't seem to have any kind of major production facilities that grant them the ability to mass-produce heavy military hardware, it appears to be sufficient enough to support their operations in the area. Consisting of a heliport, barracks, power plant, communications center, and a naval dock, we suspect that this unnamed island is the hub of all EXALT operations in the surrounding regions. Eliminating this outpost will surely throw a wrench into their plans, as they will no longer be able to supply or coordinate with other sleeper cells that may be operating in North and Central America. Until recently, we were unable to trace the whereabouts of this island due to the cloaking signals emanated from the communications center; this literally rendered the area invisible from any kind of technological surveillance.

A UNSOC aircraft carrier operating in the gulf will provide you with a landing point once you've shot down the EXALT transport aircraft - land on the carrier and the personnel onboard will transfer you to an inflatable launch craft. The two Cyborg Commandos will then approach the island under the cover of the oncoming night and infiltrate the base. Although you are free to level the base in any manner, we recommend the two soldiers to retain their stealth. We don't know what EXALT is exactly hiding on the island, so keeping the alert level at a minimum should be a wise choice. Shut down the power plant, the anti-aircraft defenses, and hack the communications center for anything that might be of use. There is still a lot to learn about the paramilitary unit that hungers for the downfall of world governments, so we must extract as much intelligence regarding them as possible. Once the objectives are met, the team will make a run for the naval yard on the opposite side of the island - Havoc and Larissa should be prepared to fend for themselves as UNSOC reinforcements are inbound for extraction. Once that is accomplished, a full-scale airstrike will flatten the base.

**Mission 4: Guadalupe Island, Pacific Ocean:** As the UNSOC continues the hunt for EXALT cells all over the planet, the operation in the Gulf of Mexico has allowed us to extract one last piece of information that may prove to be the final piece of the puzzle of tracking down the organization's supposed headquarters somewhere on the globe. A massive submarine base has been built on the continental shelves close to Guadalupe Island, a natural sanctuary for endangered marine animals. The primary complex of the submersible facility is entirely underwater - the only conventional path in is via an entrance built on the island itself that leads to the lower levels of the undersea complex. Havoc and Larissa must use this route in order to access the inner sanctums of this safely hidden submarine base. To accomplish this, both Cyborg Commandos will be flown to the island by air. Also, they will be equipped with the newly developed Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuits - these units will effectively transform them into walking tanks as they wield immense firepower and tank more punishment than a normal human soldier can only dream of withstanding.

The beach and entrance is lightly defended, so entry should not prove to be an issue. Enter the facility through the main cargo elevator and prepare for a battle, as EXALT will deploy their newest troops against the squad; genetically engineered soldiers using laser weaponry. With enhanced senses, increased resistance, boosted adrenaline, and weaponry capable of damaging the MEC units, Havoc and Larissa should pay close heed and eliminate them before they can pose a threat. All types of defenses will be waiting for your arrival - EXALT soldiers, pillaged tanks, and improvised defenses will do whatever they can to prevent the commandos from gaining access to the undersea docks. Access the submarine launch bay and destroy a prototypical nuclear submarine capable of ballistic missile attacks - it is likely that this vehicle was hijacked from the US Navy, as it appears to be an Ohio-Class Submarine. Once you're done, board one of the intact vehicles and make your way to Midway Island, where more alarming news await.

**Mission 5: Midway Island, Pacific Ocean:** As their defenses falter around the globe, EXALT has diverted all their resources as a dramatic change of tactics have been implemented by their commanders; instead of relying on guerrilla and underhanded tactics to wage warfare against the Regular Army, they have shifted to an aggressive doctrine based around direct conflicts. The aforementioned alarming news deals with the presence of space launch facilities built on Midway Island; we have our beliefs that EXALT built these with the help of ex-NASA officials and scientists. As the islet is lightly defended in contrast to Pearl Harbor of Hawaii, the paramilitary faction managed to overwhelm the defenders before seizing the assets for themselves. The new occupiers of the island are now fully aware of the UNSOC Cyborg Commandos' imminent arrival - they have deployed all their military forces on full alert and are obviously defending something that they do not want us to gain access to. Our two MEC Cyborg Commandos should be prepared for an extremely tough confrontation the moment they set foot on the island - their objective is to reach the space launch facilities at the heart of the island.

We don't have any intelligence in regards of how to tackle this battle at hand - the commandos will have to adapt and improvise as they make their way towards the launch facilities. The nearby communications center is also jamming our radar signals, thus preventing us from analyzing their military composition and interception of their radio transmissions. Therefore, we request our two operatives to raid the building, deactivate the cloaking and jamming device, and hack into their communication channels. Once the task is finished, head towards the final destination - the space shuttle launch facilities. A crudely-built and reverse-engineered Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit, codenamed the Herr Faust by our operatives, seems to be specifically deployed to attack our two Cyborg Commandos. Neutralize it and prepare for the final mission at hand - decoded radio transmissions has revealed that EXALT is prepared to rain destruction from the stars within the next five hours. Literally.

**Mission 6: Cerberus Satellite Cannon and Defense Platform, Outer Earth Orbit, Space:** We are not entirely sure how EXALT was able to acquire the resources to field a space weapons platform, but they have managed to accomplish it somehow. A fully-functional and self-sufficient space station armed to the teeth with massive laser cannons and defensive countermeasures has been deployed around Earth's orbit and from the intercepted radio messages, the remnants of the terrorist organization is prepared to fire the triple-tiered cannon at three distinctive targets on Earth: Washington DC, Narita, and Berlin. The reasons for doing so is that all three cities are vital locations of importance for the Regular Army. Washington DC holds the seat of the United States government and its military command, Narita is where Kanegawa Military Industries is based, and Berlin is the central command headquarters for the Regular Army in Europe. We have no intelligence in regards to the weapons' destructive capabilities, but it would be a crucial idea to not learn via a live-fire example. As we do not have any anti-satellite capabilities yet, our only choice is to send the two commandos into space via one of the EXALT space shuttles and find some way to neutralize the eventual attack.

While a normal human soldier would need various life support equipment to survive outside Earth's atmosphere, the UNSOC Cyborg Commandos are an exception - being almost fully cybernetic means that their bodies do not require oxygen to survive. As they are already built and trained to survive in biological, chemical, and nuclear-tainted areas, the empty voids of space will mean no difference to them, as the Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit has all the necessary support system to allow survival in zero gravity. However, this means that bullet-based weapons will be ineffective here - Havoc and Larissa will have to fall back on their Ion Beam Cannons and Railguns. Don't feel helpless though, as both weapons pack tremendous firepower. Eliminate all of the EXALT space troopers onboard so the team has an easier time in terms of dealing with the three laser cannons outside. The only way to stop them is to destroy the cannons from the outside - as the nuclear reactors are highly volatile, damaging them will result in a catastrophic explosion that will likely subject our MEC Cyborg Commandos to a fate of drifting in space for all of eternity. Once the laser cannons are destroyed, the station will go into meltdown mode due to nothing venting the energy rods from the nuclear reactors - board one of the shuttles or escape pods to return to Earth. The fates of many rest upon your shoulders, First Lieutenant Nick Parker and Second Lieutenant Larissa Kusanagi...


	19. Classified Mission: The Hunt for Rugal

**Classified Mission: The Hunt for Rugal Bernstein**

Another one of the classified missions, this time detailing the operations undertaken by the Ikari Warriors, a team of four mercenaries from the King of Fighters series of video games by SNK Playmore. Originally, this was not going to be made since I was not too familiar with their characters - on the other hand, MegaAuthor sent me a rough outline of how their missions would be like, and I refined it to my own liking. Also, he personally wanted this to be included to the encyclopedia.

I guess this is my compensation for all the support he's given me ever since I joined the fandom four years ago!

* * *

As the Regular Army's elite soldiers had its hands full dealing with the recent threats of the Rebellion Army, Amadeus Syndicate, and more recently, the now-defunct Paranormal Division and EXALT, much of the world had lost the ability to sleep peacefully at night - all of these conflicts were on a global scale. People of all kinds of different backgrounds were affected by the conflict, and constant military patrols in areas that were active with hostiles did little to ease the paranoia and tension of the affected civilians. However, beyond the sets of clandestine missions undertaken by the Marines and the UNSOC's MEC Cyborg Commandos lies a deeper - and darker - secret that was kept from public knowledge and view.

The corruption that runs amok inside the top brass of the Regular Army, dating as far back to the prelude of the First Rebellion War, had to come from somewhere. SPARROWS intelligence agents, after years of constant surveillance and evasion of dangers, have possibly traced the source of where the crookedness was all originating from - a wealthy and influential man known as Rugal Bernstein. As a brutal and dreaded arms and drug dealer that operated within the shadows on a global scale, his ring of influence grew to immeasurable proportions to the point where he could intervene in the political arena of both the Regular and Rebellion Army. It wouldn't come as a major shock if he was the one that was potentially orchestrating the events behind the shambolic series of wars for the last few years just so he could garner a dollar or two from his weaponry sales...

None of the Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, or UNSOC members will be taking any action against them (as it is outside of their jurisdictions to do so), but combatants from the SPARROWS and Marines will be responsible for further investigations. Due to a variety of laws and regulations, the operatives cannot engage Rugal on directly unless the latter or his forces strike first. Instead, a mercenary unit was personally employed by the governments of the United Nations to personally handle this matter. Known as the Ikari Warriors, this highly-trained squad of four combatants, led by an ex-military official identifying himself as Heidern, was established for the sole purpose of unconventional warfare against hostile paramilitary organizations. This included threats that not even the aforementioned organizations could deal with.

For the last few years prior to the First Rebellion War and Demonic Invasion of Europe, the Ikari Warriors has been tracking down Rugal Bernstein to their best of their abilities. Given their access to highly restricted information only available to top military officials, they were able to unravel the activities behind this rich yet unscrupulous man - active arms and drug trafficking to organizations that were designated as rogue states and terrorist factions, such as the Ptolemaic Army. While they were well aware of Rugal's activities in the criminal underworld, they were not able to pinpoint his exact locations.

A startling discovery was made on a routine day of surveillance; while trying to get the lowdown regarding the whereabouts of Rugal's son and daughter, the Ikari Warriors Mercenary Unit were able to trace an internet transaction involving several million dollars to General Morden and the Rebellion Army through backdoor internet hacking. Though the origins of the donator or hacked victim in question could not be identified, there was general suspicion that Rugal and his private military had something to do with it. Even though Commander Heidern could not determine the actual connection between Rugal and Morden, having two mad dictators causing general chaos and disorder to an already battle-weary world is a nightmarish prospect in all regards. To this end, he deployed four of his finest combatants to trace the whereabouts of the money and who was responsible for the sudden donation.

The following is a series of events that only few are aware of. Reproduction of this document is highly forbidden and is punishable by the laws and regulations that are outlined in the Regular Army's code of conduct. Four agents are deployed for this mission: Ralf Jones, Clark Still, Leona Heidern, and Whip (actual name for the latter operative is classified). Although details regarding Ralf, Clark, and Leona were authorized for release, all other subjects mentioned in this article are not. Therefore, character profiles and any vehicles mentioned in this article regarding said subjects will not be outlined in this encyclopedia.

* * *

**Mission 1: Abandoned Rebellion Army Outpost, Border of Cambodia and Vietnam: **The IP address from where the cash was electronically transferred from could be found traced to this a remote outpost somewhere in the jungles of Cambodia and Vietnam. Once a heated battleground where the remnants of the Peregrine Falcons first launched their two-pronged counteroffensive, the area is nothing more than a lush jungle filled with old temples, forgotten military hardware, and a humid tropical environment. As this area is relatively remote and has no signs of human habitation aside from several locals that live in wooden houses on and alongside the dried-up riverbed, the Regular Army did not notice Rebellion activity in this area. The causes of this could be due to a new radar interference system, general lack of competency in the intelligence department, or another bribery to keep this area hidden. The reason is not important now; we need the team to get in and get out, with their goals being the destruction of the Rebellion Fort and searching for anything that might be of use.

Rebellion Army presence will be around average at best, as most of their forces eventually abandoned the decrepit outpost after the first war. Unfortunately, the four commandos will be to be prepared for a fight - the downed Rebellion Tetsuyuki Mk. IV is still operational despite being heavy damaged and abandoned. The rebels have turned it into an impromptu yet efficient citadel with operational point-defense weapons, complete with the aircraft's repaired self-defense batteries and a prototypical plasma howitzer cannon. The plasma cannon is much more powerful than the older laser cannon fielded on the older models of the aircraft, so don't be hasty or reckless when fighting it. The presence of the enemy and their willingness to defend the area means that they must be safeguarding something within the sector. There should be a data transfer located somewhere within the fuselage of the Rebellion capital weapon, as the navigation systems are still broadcasting the message. One final word of warning: the locals will not be friendly to your commando team and even worse, they have harnessed some kind of control over the infamous carnivorous plants spawned by the Rebellion Army's biological experiments, the Man-Eaters.

**Mission 2: Rebellion Army Naval Yard, North Luzon, Philippines:** Seems like the Rebellion Army managed to fool us - the data that the team recovered from the aircraft is a fake and was nothing more than a repeating signal that was ultimately the cause for interfering and jamming the Regular Army's radars. At least we can scratch that concern off the blackboard, but the success of the mission has unraveled more crucial intelligence regarding the latest activities of General Morden and his followers. Even more so, a recent Marine-led assault on one of the Rebellion Army's resource refineries and reports from the SPARROWS intelligence organization have pieced the puzzle together; Rugal Bernstein was responsible for the transfer of the funds into General Morden's accounts. Why he did so though is another matter that will have to be investigated, but it shouldn't come as major news that it is undoubtedly for nefarious purposes.

These funds were then used to construct the Tetsuyuki Mk. IV - the prototype that you encountered back in the jungles of Cambodia and Vietnam was shot down by a Marine air patrol that happened to be operating in the area. The successful destruction of the plasma weaponry-armed bomber/gunship did not impede its development, as there is an entire Rebellion Naval Facility and Shipyard located in the Philippines that is responsible for the construction of these airborne behemoths. We also have suspicions that their Engineering and Science Corps are planning something else within the lower levels of the factory where the submarine pens are located - it is likely that the final product will probably be one of Rugal's purchases to further bolster his private military company. Be prepared for one hell of a showdown, as this facility is heavily guarded; there are no alternative methods to enter the compound undetected. Thus, this will be your first time engaging the Rebellion Army in a good, old-fashioned, and direct beatdown match. The heavy tanks that saw their first active deployment in the First Rebellion War, codenamed Shoe and Karn, have been deployed in strategic points to deter your arrival. Keep in mind that the primary objective at hand is to destroy whatever is in development in the lowest levels of the submarine pen - that way, we'll know that the money used to build it will be flushed down the drain. Also, recover the money if possible.

**Mission 3: Abandoned United States/Japanese Military Base, Island of Iwo Jima:** Well, Commander Heidern and the rest of the Regular High Command will be damned after what you encountered in the naval base - seems like the Rebellion Army's top minds were in the process of building an aircraft carrier/submarine hybrid back in the submarine production and storage sector. Only the timely intervention of the strike team prevented it from being launched into active service. What's even better is that you managed to retrieve the cash from the transfer! The bounty is now ours, so enjoy the share.

Considering the battlefield intel that was gathered during your assault on the shipyard, the capital ship in development bears a heavy resemblance to the Black Noah, Rugal Bernstein's private aircraft carrier and a staging point for all his underground operations. However, that is not something that we should fuss or stress over, as your retrieval of the ship's records show that the recently completed war machine was prepared to transferred to the island of Iwo Jima in the Pacific Ocean. Though we are not entirely sure why they are doing this, it should be in our best interests to shine a light on this matter personally. Although the island hosted a JSDF military installation, it was all but reduced to cinders during the First Rebellion War when Morden's naval fleet strafed the island with his warships and in an ironic twist of history, seized it himself and raised the Rebellion Army's flag on Mount Suribachi.

We will take this opportunity to reclaim the island, as Morden transferred control of the isle to rebel Japanese troops - it is speculated that they are in fact survivors of WWII with no knowledge that the conflict was concluded over seventy years ago. Your team will be paradropped on the island and all four combatants will rendezvous at an abandoned US Military base should the drop go awry; hopefully, that won't be the case. But if the need arises, said installation should prove to be a good fortification to hole yourselves up in until we can arrange United States Marines reinforcements to assist.

The Rebellion Army will not be the enemy that you will be dealing with here. Instead, you'll have to fight soldiers of the Imperial Japanese Army that are not too different from the same types encountered by the SV-001 Commando Team during their mission in South America during the third conflict. The garrison here is led by a commander that is referred to as Miyamoto by his soldiers - we request that you seek him out and interrogate him so we can learn the true nature of the capital warship that was supposed to be transferred here. Located in a penthouse close to Mount Suribachi, he is defended by squads of suicidal Japanese fanatics - you should know by now that their banzai charge tactics will be of little use against Ralf, Clark, Leona, and Whip's supreme CQC skills. Nevertheless, underestimate them at your own peril.

**Mission 4: Ptolemaic Army Forward Operating Base, Chengdu, China:** So... it seems like not only was Miyamoto preferring to take the path of death instead of being interrogated, but it appears he inherited the power of the Orochi too. The Riot of Blood possibly explains why those borderline insane defenders of his were willing to charge headlong at an enemy that could eradicate them without too much trouble - the WWII Japanese soldiers were also affected by this power. Although we lost a valuable contact, the safe return of the entire team was more than enough to compensate. There was no telling what Miyamoto could possibly do with such demonic power, and even more so when Leona is still relatively inexperienced in terms of controlling the same type of power that is imprinted in her blood and genetics. Unfortunately, the loss of said contact means that we are currently back into the dark - Rugal is taking preemptive measures against us by ordering his death squads to silence any contacts that might be a bit too imprudent to keep their mouths shut. Grisly reports of VIPs killed via brutal means probably speaks for itself... Rugal's sphere of influence is much larger than we had initially anticipated.**  
**

As the SPARROWS and Marines continue their investigations in secrecy, there is no time for the soldiers to rest on their laurels - the Regular Army and their primary defense contractor, Kanegawa Military Industries, have approached us for our services. An Illuminati-themed paramilitary organization only known as the Ptolemaic Army has raided one of their facilities in Western China before making off with several important key researchers and prototypical technologies. A good number of the SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle tanks have also fallen into their hands, and are currently stored at a forward operating base located in the city of Chengdu. It is likely that they will be relocated in a matter of hours to Chongqing, the supposed nerve center of their operations. All attempts to assault the base by Regular Army Forces and Kanegawa Military Industries' own mercenaries have failed - it is up to us to salvage this operation. We will airdrop the team into the outskirts of Chengdu and their goal is to infiltrate the forward operating base. Reclaim the tanks and cleanse the area of Ptolemaic Army presence immediately - this mysterious sect appears to be a lot more dangerous and technologically advanced in contrast to the rebels, so take that as a warning!

The Ptolemaic Army has gained access to a cache of Soviet weaponry due to a defecting Russian commander that was wanted by the Kremlin for attempting to sell military secrets to Rugal. Though most of the units aren't that glamorous, two Apocalypse Tanks, six Tesla Tanks, and a squad of Goliath Mechs are the cream of the crop in the convoy. However, the Ptolemaic Army was able to intercept the formation and pinned them down under intense attack - now is a good time for the squad to go in and kill two birds with one stone. If possible, use the vehicles if you can, and please try to apprehend the traitor alive. We're sure the Russian government will pay us handsomely for bringing one of their treacherous fugitives back - and in one piece.

**Mission 5: Abandoned King of Fighters Stadium, Tokyo, Japan:** The success of the mission in Chengdu not only weakened the Ptolemaic Army significantly, but it was also a major morale boost for both the Regular Army and their defense contractors. As a token of gratitude, their officials have pinpointed the true location of our...friend. While the team was busy fighting the Ptolemaic Army, a paranormal situation was taking place in Tokyo - SPARROWS operatives Eri Kasamoto and Fiolina Germi were sent to the outskirts of the city for a reconnaissance mission and returned with shocking news. Due to certain restrictions in place, both agents were not allowed to engage or enter the inner districts of the city. We, on the other hand, operate outside the boundaries of international law and procedural parameters. Our final mission is simple: bring Rugal down and put an end to his diabolical ambitions once and for all.

The situation in Tokyo is confusing at best, as we have no literal knowledge of what is happening outside of the rather vague field reports that the SPARROWS troops provided us with. After further analysis of the affected area, one thing is for certain: similar to what happened on Iwo Jima, Rugal has unleashed a virus of some kind that transforms innocent bystanders into bloodthirsty servants that follow the whims of Orochi. By doing so on a certain wavelength, the signal was easily masked from satellite detection and it could not be discovered before it was too late. Those who hold a natural immunity against said plague - very few at most - will probably have fled the city. Fortunately, the entire squad has the possible genetics, discipline, and mind to resist the force of the virus, so that's one problem out of the way. Entry into the city will be a difficult task as you'll have to battle your way through the capital city of Japan in a state of all-out urban warfare. The team will be inserted via helicopter into one of the less-affected areas, but you will be on your own from there. Expect to fight through hordes upon hordes of infected Orochi users, but given the odds stacked against the team, you have been authorized to use lethal force if necessary. It will not be an easy task - Rugal has uploaded the virus to the Tokyo Tower, where he plans to use the structure as a gigantic emitter to broadcast his virus all across East Asia. The consequences, should that become reality, are borderline unthinkable.

The heart of the problem is located in the ruined stadium where the last King of Fighters tournament was held. Rugal is confirmed to be there and is masterminding the invasion as we speak, and it appears that he is in pitched combat too as he is under attack from various numbers of fighters. They certainly will not last, but we applaud them for their bravery at the least.

Do whatever is necessary to take Rugal Bernstein down. Dead or alive. Remember that failure is _not_ an option, and the majority of the world's fate now rests in your hands.

**Mission 6: Kanegawa Military Industries Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan: **While the Ikari Warriors were dealing with what we thought was the real Rugal Bernstein, we were sadly mistaken. The virus uploaded at the Tokyo Tower was a false signal to blank out communications, which helped him achieve what he was really going for all this time. What Ralf, Clark, Leona, and Whip fought in the decrepit King of Fighters Stadium was nothing more than a doppelganger - a cybernetic clone of him that was somehow controlled by the real puppeteer with expert precision - of the _real _mastermind behind the operation. The real Orochi-driven blood knight has overrun the Kanegawa Military Industries Headquarters located in the downtown district of Tokyo. Their security forces and mechanized sentries could do little to hinder the madman and his personal army's approach, and Rugal has personally seized the buildings that make up the complex. Fortunately, most of their important figures, science teams, and R&amp;D personnel were hastily evacuated during Rugal's first assault on the city. This meant they did not have time to vacate with their valuables in the form of blueprints, schematics, hard drives, computer servers, and working prototypes of next-generation military hardware - including the fabled Experimental Beam Rifle.

This high-powered energy rifle is basically what it says on the tin: it is a scaled-down model of the very same weapon used by Japan's Future Tank X-0 fleets. We don't know if Rugal is after this information, but we're not playing devil's advocate here: the prototypes and all related journals regarding its construction _must _not fall into enemy hands. The aristocrat must have used the attack on the stadium as a diversion to keep both the strike team and intelligence unit occupied - this allowed him to enter the KMI research district with little to no opposition.

For personal reasons, Commander Heidern has decided that all bets are off the table and will personally join the strike team in their attack to liberate KMI's Headquarters. A good majority of the KOF contestants that instigated their own resistance movement against Rugal's personal army managed to survive the onslaught (though many will be hospitalized for an indefinite period of time) and some have agreed to join the team as supporting members. However, we do not hold guarantees for them, as Heidern himself advised that it is best for the fighters to withdraw and not play hero/heroine at such a bleak hour. Your objectives are simple: battle your way to the KMI research complex, enter the primary compound that acts as the nerve center of the company, and retrieve anything related to the Experimental Beam Rifle. Once that is done, find Rugal and terminate him with extreme prejudice... we highly doubt that we can take him alive and find the proper means to confine him.

Unfortunately, the fallen Kanegawa Military Industries ground forces, in the form of their Security Personnel and Mechanized Forces, will not make your fight easy - even more so after Rugal resurrected the fallen men, women, and machines with his Orochi powers. This has turned them into his undead slaves with even more skill, attack power, and resistance to damage than before. However Ralf, Clark, Leona, Whip, and Heidern are no strangers to opponents that utilize the twisted force of the eight-headed dragon from ancient Japanese mythology, so take the fight to them! Prepare to face foes such as your basic KMI security guard, KMI heavy assault cadre infantry, Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuits, laser cannon-equipped M1 Abrams tanks, and even futuristic units recently deployed by the corporation such as the Future Tank X-0 and V-64 ORCA Assault Craft. It appears that Rugal has twisted the force of Orochi to the point where it can even affect autonomous machines; this explains how he was able to convert most vehicles to serve his whim. Take no chances though, as KMI's security forces are just as well-trained as the elite core members of the Regular Army so be prepared to face a foe that simply puts the Rebellion Army to absolute shame. As the Japanese Prime Minister and KMI's Chief Executive Officer have given the Ikari Warriors Mercenary Unit the permission to engage them with whatever means possible, you are free to eliminate them with your most violent methods.

The Experimental Beam Rifle may be an untested weapon, but feel free to use it once you are able to secure the prototypes. This doesn't mean that one can be reckless - this classified firearm hasn't been actually used in any field of warfare, so no one knows of its strengths and drawbacks yet. Take great caution once you are able to get your hands around it - Clark will probably love one himself, as he is a firearms enthusiast. Your target should be near the top floors of the primary headquarters building... that is where _he_ will be there.

Rugal's ultimate plan wasn't to only claim KMI's research so he can make a lifetime's worth of fortune by selling them on the black market; apparently, his plan was to utilize one of the company's latest satellite weapons - an orbital Neutron Laser Cannon - to be retrofitted with broadcasting equipment so it can broadcast the sinister wavelengths of the Orochi Plague on a worldwide scale! The team is the only thing standing between the megalomaniac and his plan from becoming a reality - Rugal must be eliminated with an old-fashioned beatdown, so give one to him and show him how it's done. To make matters even more complicated, he has linked up with an exoskeleton prototype that is adapted to amplify the wearer's weapons tenfold - this means Rugal can fire raw beams composed of Orochi energy, or morph them into a variety of weaponized forms at his will. Possibly as a mockery to the metaphorical definition for the BFG9000 (possibly humankind's greatest portable weapon against unholy evil), Rugal has taken the opportunity to link such a weapon to the exoskeleton prototype converted to fire pulsating spheres of negative energy. We have no idea what his combat capabilities are, so this is a fight that you must undertake on your own and adapt accordingly to whatever happens. As a combat tip, use what you know from previous encounters of him. For one thing, he will _not_ play fairly. Getting struck directly by the plasma projectile fired from the BFG9000 results in an instant death. Good luck.

Hopefully his elimination won't mean a return in the future where he serves a wacko artificial intelligence unit gone rogue...


	20. Classified Mission: Omens of the Future

**Classified Mission: Omens of the Future War  
**

Another highly classified event that was uncovered only recently, this one takes place shortly after Metal Slug 7/XX and is a continuation of the _true_ story behind the Amadeus Syndicate. As evil never truly rests even after the death of its original designer, it only makes sense that Amadeus's supposed death was nothing more than a road bump for the organization...

The time has come for Amadeus's pinnacle of his research and the ultimate enemy to humankind to rise from the fires of the fourth war.

* * *

The series of events that took place during and after the final battle on Garbage Island left a bitter taste for the Regular Army High Command and its combatants alike. Though General Morden managed to escape from custody thanks to a stroke of pure luck once again, his evasion from the grip of justice was not the only thing that brought sleepless nights and unrest to the combatants after the conflict came to a close. The presence of the Future Rebellion Army in our world meant that the SV-001 Commando Unit had a new enemy to deal with: enemies from the future that came in the form of cutting-edge weaponry such as, but not limited to, rebel troops with energy weaponry, cybernetic soldiers, and hordes upon hordes of mechanized miscreations. After these reports were filed to the Regular Army High Command, the minds in charge of the United Nations-backed military ultimately decided to take steps to prevent an event such as this - an interdimensional invasion from another world and/or time - from happening ever again.

The first step taken involved all the defense contractors that had pledged their allegiance with the Regular Army cooperating for one common goal. This was to contribute the pinnacle of their research towards the development of specialized devices that would act as a countermeasure to future incursions: the Dimensional Gateway Accelerators. As this project was not for a pursuit for a percentage on the stock market, but rather a step from preventing total annihilation of our world as we know it, the program went smoothly and within months, the first prototypes were ready for deployment in the hearts of the Amazonian Jungle. Security of this facility was entrusted to Eri Kasamoto and Flynn 'Mack' Taggart, where the two commandos oversaw the elite soldiers stationed there as the commanders. The Peregrine Falcons, Ikari Warriors, and UNSOC operatives were assigned to protect the minds behind this program around the world in undisclosed locations.

As the world was still left disoriented and shaken from uncountable conflicts, the mastermind of one particular organization that was left in ruins from the previous wars realized it was time to execute the second stage of its creator's glorious plan. The Amadeus Syndicate, a private military organization that was eliminated in the fourth war, remained strong in spite of the apparent death of its leader and countless assets. As Amadeus personally created an AI program that was truly superior in its time, the diabolical scientist had left all of its dreams and research with the mind of the autonomous commander - codenamed the Computer Assisted Biologically Augmented Lifeform, or simply CABAL for short, the sentient artificial intelligence program had three directives on his mind: bring the downfall of the Regular Army, assist in the invasion of the Future Rebellion Army, and then use the Future Rebellion Army's assets to bring his mechanical horrors to their realm before crushing his allies in a backstab maneuver.

CABAL's first step was to eliminate the two biggest financial backers of the Regular Army: the United Nations and the USA. As he prepared to execute the first stage of his plan, he brought a dormant army of cybernetic horrors online: a legion of Cyborg Prototypes and Assassins, a series of Future Rebellion Army armored vehicles, and cloned variations of the Future Rebels. Led by a single Cyborg Commando disguised as a human soldier, the invasion began in earnest as the entire nation of the United States of America quickly transformed into a battleground within a matter of hours. Pleased with his results, CABAL unleashed the rest of his military on the entire continent of North America, hoping to crush all forms of resistance in his path while smaller cells under his influence erupted around the world and initiated their own assaults, such as the one targeted at the United Nations Research Facility in the jungles of Brazil and a UNSOC Military Research Facility in the region of Xinjiang, China.

Fiolina Germi and Leon Chi-Ming Chan happened to be assigned to a security unit when the UN Headquarters came under heavy attack. As the defense force was rapidly decimated, both soldiers found themselves surrounded and trapped inside the ruined structure by a new breed of enemy, alone and inadequately armed. Elsewhere, Eri Kasamoto and Flynn 'Mack' Taggart rally the security forces defending the United Nations Research Facility in the Amazon for an all-out assault...

Meanwhile, the best minds of the Regular Army prepare to field their newest weapons against this threat, including a series of vehicles fresh out of their Laboratories and War Factories that never saw active deployment. Until now.

***The nature of these missions will be different from the previous ones, as only certain characters will be available in the current setting. This is because the SV-001 Commando Team was split up on different assignments after the events of Metal Slug 7/XX.**

* * *

**Mission 1: United Nations Headquarters, New York City, United States:** The unidentified attackers have launched a full-scale invasion of New York City and have successfully managed to swarm the entire metropolis within two hours or so. Although the Regular Army and the United States National Guard were mobilized to drive the invaders out, they are performing rather poorly against the technologically advanced adversaries and their lines have begun to falter. On the other hand, a SPARROWS operative and a United States Marine commando have both managed to survive the initial slaughter, though it was not without its costs. With a large portion of the UN representatives wiped out during a massive assassination carried out by Cyborg Assassins, there is nothing that can be done - both Fio and Leon, the two sole survivors of the security detail, have to find a way out of the United Nations Headquarters building, fight their way through the ruined streets of New York City, and retreat to safer lines. This battle was over from the minute it began; there will be no reinforcements or rescue, as the clandestine army of machines, much to the shock of the United States Government, has compromised a large portion of North America. As the blitzkrieg assault continues, the US Military is disorganized and in full retreat.

Underequipped and outgunned on all levels, our soldiers should rely on their stealth and unconventional tactics to escape the ruined building. Do take heed that the primary enemies in your path - the Cyborg Prototypes, Cyborg Assassins, and Panzerhunds - are aware of your positions and will actively seek Fio and Leon out. It is ideal for them to simply run instead of engaging these mechanized horrors head-on, as their sidearms will only serve to agitate these marauders even further. As no heavy military-grade weaponry was allowed inside the primary building during the conference, the only tools of defense that the two commandos will have on hand will be their melee weapons and sidearms.

Fight your way out into the streets and a Cyclops Guardian standing directly at the front door will have to be confronted. This one-optic abomination of a machine is immune to all small-arms fire, so don't even think of trying to take it down with your handguns. Fortunately, there should be abandoned UN security vehicles that should possess sufficient firepower to dispatch the robotic sentinel. Neutralize it and head for the outskirts of New York City on the double.

**Mission 2: US Military Base, Connecticut, United States:** Though New York City and a good portion of the United States have fallen to the invaders, resistance remains across the country in the form of resistance fighters and surviving US soldiers that managed to survive the initial wave of assaults. A military outpost not far from the commandos' current position in the state of Connecticut should prove to be a good rendezvous point - not only will they be able to reequip themselves with their combat gear, but they will also be able to get in touch with the Regular Army High Command in regards to the current situation.

Don't treat this mission a casual Saturday afternoon drive - the cybernetic invaders have already received word of Fio and Leon's escape from the UN Headquarters and have already taken steps to prevent the arrival of both soldiers. Air and road patrols supplemented with various ambushes and traps along the highway route will hinder their approach to the military base. As the LAV-25 APCs that were used in the escape are not exactly durable in the armor and protection department, both soldiers should avoid head-on confrontations at all costs.

It shouldn't come as a surprise that the US Military Base is already under substantial attack. Fortunately, the soldiers and civilians holed up at this position have managed to hold out for the last day or so, and the presence of the SPARROWS operative and a Marines commando should prove to be a healing factor for their faltering morale and spirit. Find a way into the installation's armory, gear up with anything that might suit your needs, and help the defenders repel the encroaching Cyborg Prototypes, Assassins, Cyclops Guardians, and the rest of their armored units. Take warning, though - an arachnid-like walker referred to as the Cyborg Harvester is en route towards your position. We don't have any intelligence on regarding its capabilities, but rumors of it capturing wounded infantry and disappearing from the naked eye have run amok throughout the US troops. Find a way to destroy it and secure the base; we'll need every available and functioning stronghold if we are to maintain our foothold in North America.

**Mission 3: The Pentagon, Virginia, United States:** The SPARROWS Intelligence Agency have deduced the identity of our attackers: a remnant of the Amadeus Syndicate led by a super-artificial intelligence program known as CABAL. It appears that their primary framework of their military, the Cyborgs, are the end result of the experimental Proto-Soldiers that were encountered in Amadeus's personal military stronghold during the fourth conflict. These machines, possessing countless advantages over conventional human soldiers, were able to swarm the majority of North America and much to the Regular Army's horror, an entire force is en route to the heart of the American Military Command: The Pentagon. If this building falls, then all resistance on the continent will fail as the building is the last remaining stronghold on the Eastern Seaboard of the United States. The defenders at the Connecticut Military Base should be able to hold themselves now thanks to a detachment of Regular Army reinforcements en route - it is best for Fio and Leon to instantly depart for Virginia on the double and assist in the defense of the Pentagon.

The base's personnel will grant you an airlift that will take you to the outskirts of the city - once the two commandos arrive, it is wise for them to take an M1 Abrams tank provided by one of the resistance divisions scattered throughout the city. Use the armored tank to pound any cybernetic soldiers that you might encounter and avoid engaging them on foot, as they possess supernatural resistance to conventional bullets. CABAL's army of mechanized terrors are surrounding the Pentagon from all sides, and the building's commanders and defenders are trapped in the encirclement with no way out. Your goal is to battle your way through the city's streets, break through the ring, and assist the demoralized combatants in their defense. Also, we've finally located the Cyborg Commando that's behind the operation: be on the lookout for a lookalike of Leon Chi-Ming Chan. It is confirmed that he and a squad of Cyborg Assassins have infiltrated the Pentagon and are somewhere in the building, possibly preparing for one decisive strike to eliminate the base's commanders and officers. Find the interloper and his escorts, and terminate them at once!

Determining the exact location of the disguised Cyborg Commando is all but impossible, as the shambolic nature of the Pentagon and its garrison is disrupting efficient communication. Our two soldiers will have to seek him out themselves, but remember that both are priority targets as CABAL will recognize them from the events of the fourth war.

**Mission 4: The White House, Washington DC, United States:** So, the clone of the Marines commando happened to be one of the commanders responsible of the attack on North America...it's good that you managed to neutralize his plans and secure the Pentagon. However, Fiolina Germi's decision to spare him and reverse-engineer his programming to serve our side is dangerous at best, but we will respect her decision given her position and level of authority in the SPARROWS. Reprogramming L-X8 was only a matter of fast hacks and program alterations from our best minds - it was the reconstruction of his body that took us time, as his body's composition is primarily from a type of alloy that can only be acquired from fallen Cyborg Prototypes and Assassins.

After his resurrection, the display of his undying loyalty to safeguard Master Sergeant Fio has shocked us a bit. Though it's sort of inexplicable why he is showing this type of emotion, it will grant us a new opportunity to field-test our first cyborg reverse-engineered from CABAL's forces; should our turncoat cybernetic warrior perform adequately on this operation, we will initiate a program to convert captured Cyborg Prototypes and Assassins to serve in our armed forces. Also, Kanegawa Military Industries has granted a new weapon for L-X8 to use - a prototype Experimental Beam Rifle that is a scaled-down version of the Beam Cannon used by the Future Tank X-0s. This transforms our doctrine from withdrawals to full-scale offensives against the machine armies.

Hours after L-X8's resurrection, CABAL's forces have converged upon the White House in a bid to eliminate the President of the United States and the surviving figureheads of the country. This is a perfect time to test the Cyborg Commando's combat capabilities; both Fio and Leon, now joined by L-X8, will be sent to Washington DC alongside a large contingent of the US Military to reclaim the capital. The insane AI has also learned the psychological aspects of warfare, as the computer-directed machines have taken and captured important American landmarks in the region in order to demoralize the Americans, such as the Washington Monument and the Smithsonian Museum. Much of the city is in ruins, but the symbols of the capital aren't; retaking them from enemy control will definitely provide a substantial boost of morale to the liberators.

The US President and the rest of his detail are currently hiding somewhere within the ruined White House. Send L-X8 to deal with the Cyborg Prototypes and Cyclops Guardians that roam the area and while that is happening, get Fio and Leon inside. Make contact with the VIPs and escort them to the extraction point; although we've lost Washington DC for sure, we cannot lose the surviving leaders at any cost. A Cyborg Commando that fights in a similar behavior to Allen O'Neil is lurking along the path to the evacuation zone, so you'll have to deal with him before leaving the area. He is armed with an advanced Plasma Cannon and a Flamethrower and appears to be much more advanced than his Prototype brethren. However, watch out for Cyborg Assassins; it appears they've started targeting the commandos, especially Fio in particular.

**Mission 5: United Nations Research Facility, Amazonian Jungle, Brazil:** Although CABAL and his mechanized forces slowly began to lose their momentum in their North American campaign, it didn't stop him from launching equally effective assaults on other parts of the world. Two days after the liberation of Washington DC, the science complex located in the jungles of South America came under a heavy ambush from a mixed force of clones and cyborgs; our enemies have learned of our efforts to prevent interdimensional attacks and have decided to direct their attention towards our key to a secure future: the Dimensional Gateway Accelerators. In spite of the fact that the compound was heavily defended with an entire legion of SPARROWS agents and United States Marines, a good portion of the elite soldiers eventually fell to the overwhelming firepower of the steely machines, leaving Eri Kasamoto and Flynn 'Mack' Taggart among the two surviving officers that oversaw the facility's garrison. Both eventually ended up as the last two humans alive as the rest of the facility's staff were systemically wiped out one by one. Having concealed themselves in one of the storage areas, they were able to reestablish communications with the Regular Army High Command, where the latter gave them the permission to secure the Accelerators and leave the facility.

Unlike Fio and Leon during their first mission at the UN Headquarters, the two experienced soldiers have enough firepower to battle their way out of the research complex, which they will have to carry out with extreme prejudice. It is also ideal for them to secure a human contact prior to their departure; a captive recently transferred to the compound identified as Anton might have information in regards to CABAL and his military. It is likely he escaped from his cell during the attack and is hiding somewhere within the lower levels of the base, somewhere in the sewers. Eri and Flynn will have to track this man down - he is one of the last few surviving human figureheads of the Amadeus Syndicate, and it is vital that we must not lose him. We have rights to believe that the cyborgs are not here to grant him salvation, as the other prisoners belonging to the Rebellion Army, Amadeus Syndicate, and Ptolemaic Army alike were slaughtered ruthlessly once the cybernetic troops breached the cellblocks and holding areas of the compound.

Securing Anton allowed us to learn the truth about CABAL: it appears the nerve center of his operations is centered around a massive CPU located in the Black Forest of Germany. It also allowed us to learn of the existence of his ultimate weapons, including the Cyborg Decimator series of war machines and two more specialized Cyborg Commandos that were deployed against us. Though his words are skeptical at best, our prisoner appears to be cooperative with us; cover him during the process of reclaiming the Accelerators and leaving the facility. We'll garner some more information from our collaborator once we move him to more suitable conditions.

A Cyborg Commando that claims himself to be a dimensional traveler appears to be on the hunt for Anton, Eri, and Flynn; we have no statistics on his combat capabilities and gear, so the commandos should engage him with caution in the event a conflict with him is inevitable. Get clear of the facility, eliminate any Cyborg Assassins that might be lurking in the jungle, and an emergency evacuation unit will airlift the team from the area.

**Mission 6: CABAL Cloning Facilities and Banshee Factory, Sydney, Australia:** The loss of the United Nations Research Facility in the Amazon was another irreplaceable loss that will surely hamper our war efforts, but the salvation of Anton and the prototype Dimensional Gateway Accelerators was somewhat worth the tradeoff. After our contacts were secured back at the Pentagon, the liberated prisoner has informed us of even more information regarding CABAL's sinister ambitions and plots in the other regions of the world. The final assault on his core will take some time, as our military composition and resources have been stretched thin. One of these revelations led to the source behind his army of Future Rebel clones: a specialized cloning facility located in the downtown district of Sydney, Australia. These factories were shortly built after the city was abandoned when the AI deployed the bulk of his forces from the Australian Outback, forcing both its civilians and the defending military to retreat to the outskirts of the city.

Fortunately, the Ikari Warriors were on deployment in Australia to oversee security of its research teams that were working in the UN-backed project of the Dimensional Gateway Accelerators, so this gives us a fighting chance to severely hamper our enemy's capability to churn out any further manpower for his army of cybernetic troops and cloned human slaves. A Conventional and Cyborg War Factory, responsible for the construction of the machine army's legion of conventional combat tanks and mechanized walkers, along with the gruesome process of converting unfortunate humans into Cyborg Prototypes, are also located in the area. It is imperative that they must be shut down in any manners possible, otherwise CABAL will eventually be able to overrun the entire content of Oceania. Therefore, the objectives for Ralf Jones, Clark Still, Leona Heidern, and Whip will be to neutralize the stronghold in the area. CABAL has learned the importance of this strategic point and has therefore deployed an entire division to protect it - expect all kinds of resistance, ranging from the simplistic yet zealous cloned FRA Grunt to the dreaded Cyborg Harvester.

A Research Lab located not far from the Primary Cloning Facility has also roused our interests: after L-X8's successful operation in Washington DC, he has informed us that his full potential is yet to be unlocked as he is only a prototype Cyborg Commando. A series of upgrades codenamed 'Advanced Augmentations' as he coined it were specifically designed for him, but since CABAL rushed our turncoat soldier into service (or the AI simply did not trust him enough to allow him to reach full power upon his first deployment) these upgrades were never applied to him. Though he managed to unlock the LIFES System after the liberation of the capital of the US, he believes there are more available lying in wait for him. Raid the lab for any clues and transfer all available information to the Pentagon, as the key to our victory against the legions of CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army alike may be there.

Another target that needs to be eliminated is the Banshee Factory located not far from the Cloning Facility. We don't know what CABAL is building in there, but it would be wise if we placed an end to whatever he is manufacturing behind those steely walls of the structure.

The second unique Cyborg Commando that Anton informed us about arrived in Australia shortly after the assault on the diabolical installation began; he appears to be _much_ stronger than the other variants encountered so far and prefers to operate solo in contrast to the squad tactics employed by the other series of machines. Take heed should you choose to attack him head-on, as we have evidence of him decimating an entire Regular Army garrison in Hong Kong and the entire Kowloon District several days ago.

**Mission 7: CABAL Cyborg Factory, Xinjiang, China:** As our battle plans shift from the defensive position to a full-scale scorched earth assault against the machine army, preparations have been established for the strategic attack on CABAL's CPU in Germany. However, we are still lacking sufficient detail on the composition of his remaining forces, hence we must gather more intelligence. Rushing headlong into a fight we have virtually no details will put us at a risk of suffering irreplaceable losses, which is something we must absolutely avoid. Regular Army scouts that survived the initial attacks on China have reported a buildup of cyborgs in the Xinjiang Region and reconnaissance of the area have confirmed that CABAL has established a large installation dedicated to the construction and armament of his twisted war machines. The process is gruesome to say the least; similar to the creation of the UNSOC's MEC Cyborg Commandos, the limbs of the captive are amputated forcefully before the torso is inserted into a cybernetic exoskeleton. While our program is voluntary and only available to critically wounded applicants, the machine army's procedures are unwillingly forced on its prisoners of war. The creations behind the Cyclops Guardians are even worse - in this case, the brains of the subject are quickly dissected and removed before installed into the mechanized walker.

We have also learned that CABAL is amassing a squadron of the Banshee Multirole Fighters - sleek, disc-shaped aircraft armed with two Plasma Cannons and a set of Cluster Bombs. Although the primary production plant was shut down, it seems that the sentient computer program already amassed a sizable fleet and stationed them to his various bases around the world. These units must be destroyed at any cost, for if they reach mass production, we will definitely lose the advantage of air supremacy over the AI. As a counter, the UNSOC has approved the deployment of the Reaper Stealth Fighter to combat them.

Marco Rossi, Tarma Roving, Nick 'Havoc' Parker, and Larissa Kusanagi were on station in one of the surrounding villages when CABAL's forces attacked the region. As much as we hoped to implement them into the primary attack force on the demented AI's core facility in Germany, we cannot allow his harvesting and conversion operations to continue at all costs. An UNSOC Military Research Facility was under attack and was hastily evacuated when CABAL's detachment of Cyborg Prototypes, Cyclops Guardians, Cyborg Harvesters, and an assortment of autonomous military vehicles assaulted the base into submission. Most of the personnel were killed, but the unlucky ones happened to be captured before being brought back into a conversion factory somewhere in the ruined city. One of the captives have transmitted the coordinates to us: this has allowed us to pinpoint the location of the factory. If you can reclaim this research center, our MEC Troopers can receive new upgrades to their equipment, such as EMP Coils. They will help greatly in the battle against the machine legions.

This is a covert operation, so the team will have to avoid patrols of cyborgs to the best of their abilities. However, in the event you manage to alert the enemy forces, you will have no choice but to terminate them before they are able to raise the general alarm. Keep in mind that the Cyborg Commando Eri Kasamoto and Flynn 'Mack' Taggart fought back in the Amazon has made his way to this area and much to our surprise, happens to be attacking the very same foes that we are attempting to tackle. We need more information regarding him and the other Cyborg Commando that the Ikari Warriors crossed swords with back in Sydney, Australia; a Research Lab close to the primary holding area for the incarcerated humans should have some information regarding these supernatural killing machines.

Infiltrate the area, shut down the conversion plant, and eliminate CABAL's wing of Banshee Multirole Fighters with the Reaper Stealth Fighters that will be provided to your team. The Banshees are en route to reinforce his base in the Black Forest of Germany, and we cannot allow that to happen at any cost. Our efforts should hopefully ease the task for our other commandos that are en route to the mad computer program's primary stronghold. Should the unidentified Cyborg Commando decide to get hostile with the squad, you have full authorization to engage him.

**Mission 8: CABAL Central Processing Unit and Headquarters, Black Forest, Germany:** Victor and John Kane...these two were the Cyborg Commandos that happened to be the trump cards deployed against us. At least they didn't seem to be on friendly terms with each other (for some reason) and the heavy damage inflicted to them has caused them to retreat to whereabouts unknown. The teams that engaged them should pat themselves on the back, as these two mechanized monsters can easily rival the military of a superpower: L-X8 has shown that both have achieved a kill count of over 1,500,000 soldiers throughout their careers. But our concern for the existence of these two is not something we should fuss over; we have finally amassed a decent assault force to launch a direct offensive against CABAL's supposed headquarters located in the dense Black Forest of Germany. With the US and a majority of North America secured, the combined might of the Regular Army and the United States Military will commence their own counterattacks against the retreating armies of cyborgs while Eri, Fio, Flynn, Leon, and L-X8 will be the leading figures for the decisive strike against the artificial intelligence's central processing unit. The Peregrine Falcons, UNSOC, and Ikari Warriors will be unavailable for this operation given their operations against CABAL's other divisions and his Future Rebellion Army clones.

Another reason that an assault must be launched on the double is that CABAL has already commenced the deployment of interdimensional gateways around Europe; within a few hours, he will be able to funnel reinforcements in the future in the form of the Future Rebellion Army. Although Anton has proved that the insane computer program only plans to use them as puppets, we cannot allow this to happen at any cost. Should the Future Rebellion Army gain a strong foothold in our world, all will be lost. Also, keep in mind that Fio's survival is paramount but with L-X8 now covering her, it should no longer be a problematic dilemma.

Therefore, putting an end to CABAL's plans is a prime directive that has to be absolutely carried out. Amadeus's grandest creation has also deployed his own variation of gateway generators throughout multiple regions in the Black Forest, and he will use them to tear open wormholes if they remain uninterrupted. Don't expect this to be a cake walk - the CABAL's full military might has been deployed, so every enemy you've faced up to this point, save for his two specialized Cyborg Commandos, will be present in this battlefield. Be especially aware of the Banshees, as they are frighteningly effective against all targets, both on the ground and in the air.

A straightforward battle is in order here - the entire strike team will go head-on against the cybernetic defenders. As the combined efforts and knowledge of Anton and L-X8 have allowed us to implant a virus into CABAL's surveillance network, his radar and detection systems covering the entry path will be blacked out, thus granting us the advantage of complete surprise. Once the force has entered the primary theater of operations, the attack will begin - our primary targets are five transmitters that act as a targeting network for two highly advanced defensive systems of the AI. Codenamed the Obelisk of Darkness and the Obelisk of Destruction, these monolithic structures act as titanic lasers that have the ability to strike targets on a spaceborne level and intercontinental quarries with alarming accuracy, respectively. An impenetrable force field is also protecting the primary core from attack - once the five transmitting stations are under our control, we will be able to upload a powerful virus into his system that will bring all his defenses offline.

Once the CPU and his unassailable fortress has fallen, CABAL will deploy his final line of defense: five gigantic mechanized walkers dubbed the Cyborg Decimators. These behemoths are armed with two massive double-barreled plasma cannons, an anti-infantry/anti-armor laser mounted on its back, and a powerful set of anti-aircraft missile launchers. Their armor is also impenetrable to small arms, so vehicles have to be fielded against them to ensure their destruction. To complicate the situation further, this specific series of cyborgs are nigh-impossible to defeat without the aid of our own technological aces in the hole: the Colossus Mechanized Warfare Walkers, SV-666 Black Hound Combat Vehicles, Future Tank X-0s, and Slug Gigants. Each of these vehicles will be airdropped into the region upon request once the Decimators come online. Even L-X8 has no available information regarding these four-legged titans, so you will have to rely on each other and all the experience garnered in the past wars to reign triumphant.

Good luck. Your team will need it. Whether we will be successful in terms of bringing a conclusion to the twisted creation of Amadeus, should this battle be won, is an entirely different matter.

_"Our directives must be reassessed..."_


	21. Classified Weapons and Equipment

**Classified Weapons and Equipment**

The following sections contain highly detailed information regarding some of the most advanced - and clandestine - types of hardware utilized by both allies and enemies alike. Given the controversy, sensitivity, expenses, and the high technology behind these products and the required parameters to field the weapons mentioned below, their existence was never made aware to the general public. Until now.

There are three sections: Experimental Hardware, Prototypical Firearms, and Cybernetic Combatant Exclusive Hardware. Refer to each of the headings and the accompanying description for more information. Should you ever receive the opportunity to see how game-changing these weapons and tools can be, remember to use responsibly as some of them still have major drawbacks for the reckless.

_*Most of the gear featured here is only available after Metal Slug 7/XX. They also render most, if not all, of the older weapons and equipment obsolete due to their ineffectiveness against more advanced adversaries._

* * *

As the battlefield continues to evolve to new levels with each passing year, so do the participants of the subsequent wars. Experience, wits, reflexes, and training alone are not enough in a world where the enemy is constantly adapting to neutralize the effectiveness of contemporary weapons employed against them. While the Regular Army's adversaries have proven themselves to be far superior in their skills to weaponize technology, they have reverse-engineered some of the captured hardware to employ for themselves. The following is a document that details all available knowledge on said confiscated equipment and weapons. Familiarize yourself with these toys before heading out!

**Experimental Hardware:** Though tried and tested, these units are seldom deployed as their full potential have not been harnessed yet. Under normal circumstances, most of the conventional branches under the command of the Regular Army do not have access to these types of technologies that can be argued as forbidden knowledge to humanity.

**Stealth Generator:** The concept of stealth technology has always been a prime topic of interest in the field of military science, but with the exception of radar-bending/confusing techniques, the true powers of rendering an object completely invisible to the naked eye have never been harnessed to the fullest - until the introduction of CABAL's dreaded Cyborg Assassins. This marvel of modern scientific applications is a device that can render the person wielding this to become literally invisible to radar systems and the unassisted human eye. By bending the light spectrum around the individual, it generates the illusion of them being entirely transparent. The tech behind this invention is not perfect, as certain methods of detection can still see through the illusive barrier, and the field can be disrupted by rapid movement, electromagnetic weaponry, and general damage. Cyborg Assassins, given the necessary degree of stealth that they require for their missions, are always issued one of these undoubtedly sinister devices.

**Power Suit:** The Future Rebellion Army's basic troops are all issued a specialized suit of energy-based armor manufactured with flexible materials by default. Providing them with a degree of protection that slightly surpasses the durability of a conventional Kevlar vest, this allows them to take more damage before they succumb to their injuries. Don't let this intimidate your soldiers, as they will still be slaughtered by mass automatic fire or a point-blank shotgun blast. FRA Commandos and Elite Cadres are issued armor that are much more resistant to damage, though. Keep in mind that upon defeat, the energy cores installed in their armor can be retrieved by L-X8 or the MEC Cyborg Commandos for health and/or armor replenishment. Several versions also exist for Regular Army-affiliated infantry, but the SV-001 Commando Unit often disregard them in favor of tried-and-tested Psionic and Titan Armor while supplementing them with assistance gear, such as muscle-enhancing genetic modifications.

**EMP Grenade:** Recently developed and introduced to the Regular Army ever since the emergence of the Amadeus Syndicate's Proto-Soldiers, this unique explosive replaces the warhead of a grenade with a powerful electromagnetic generator. Once thrown, it will detonate and disable any electronics within its blast radius. The shock can also incapacitate human targets (especially against those that are armed with Power Suits) but it cannot deal lethal damage to them, thus rendering this weapon primarily as an anti-armor and anti-cyborg tool. Most special operations soldiers that are trained to deal with cybernetic opposition are equipped with them by default.

**Berserk Pack:** Though the existence of this product dates as far back as the First Rebellion War, it was not widely deployed given the inherent risks that came with the controversial nature of this experimental healing medicine. However, once the Future Rebellion Army came to full power, everything on hand had to be used to bring them down in any manner possible. Appearing as a coal black-colored Medical Kit, it is not stocked with any conventional medical supplies and comes equipped with two syringes instead; one is filled with a vial of red-colored liquid and said substance possesses an immense healing effect, allowing the user to heal themselves from life-threatening injuries with a single injection. The other contains an experimental serum that consists of a mixture of artificial adrenaline, reflex-enhancing chemicals, and steroids, which allows those who are daring enough to inject themselves to attain enough muscle power to scrap a car with ease. Berserk Packs should be used responsibly, as they come in short supply and can cause irreversible health problems (such as the side effects from steroids, even though the ones used in the medicine is a more stable format) if used repeatedly.

**Psionic Armor:** The successful neutralization and capture of a CABAL Cyborg Commando gave the Regular Army's researchers a chance to gain a deeper insight on its modus operandi. Although most of its equipment were altered and used as a testbed for newer heavy weaponry that would eventually be used as a suitable counter, it was the mind control device that they were not able to unlock the secrets for. Instead a rather unconventional alternative was developed: the brightest minds of the Corps of Engineers derived a means of defense against these mental attacks via a specialized type of combat armor, the first of its kind. Called the Psionic Armor, the suit is built to connect directly with the user's nervous system and brain, thus enhancing the wearer's reflexes and granting them a higher degree of discipline. Its level of protection easily surpasses the Kevlar Armor and is about on par with the Titanium Combat Armor. Its appearance is a flexible suit that encases the user's entire body, and an external attachment that resembles an artificial spinal cord is bolted at the back to act as a neural connection with the user's mind, body, and suit. Though it may look cumbersome to wear, it can be engaged and disengaged at will; how this is done is classified. It is only available to Noriko Kasamoto given her status as a Psionic Commando, and she has the added bonus of enhancing her psionic traits with this next-generation form of body armor.  
_Note: This item is unavailable after Demon Eclipse as the Regular Army was never able to make progresses into psionic research in the alternate timeline._

**Titan Armor:** As the cybernetic monstrosities CABAL and the FRA began to take its toll on the brave men and women of the remnants of the Regular Army, military engineers sought for a solution to reduce the casualty rates in any means possible. Kevlar and Titanium Armor could only protect its wearer when pitted against ordnance on a conventional level; against blasts of explosive plasma and supercharged lasers, the former means of protection were all but a worthless gesture as proven many times during the FRA's invasion against the world in the seventh conflict. As the Hoplite Armor was far too costly to mass produce (and was only available to members of the SV-001 Commando Unit and KMI's Mechanized Division) and the Psionic Armor is only compatible with psionically-gifted individuals, an alternative was developed from the cheaply produced Power Suit (which was only about as useful as Kevlar Armor once it lost power). Building on the foundations of the cancelled Future Force Warrior program by the United States Military, the Titan Armor is an insulated power suit that grants the wearer enough defenses to weather an onslaught from a horde of FRA infantry or a squad of Cyborg Prototypes. Additional bonuses include an air filtration system that basically supplies the interior of the suit with clean oxygen from the environment, and integration of the same materials that makes up L-X8's body grants immunity from fire and toxins. For convenience's sake, the user can suit up and disengage the armor in a matter of a minute, as the CHUN AI built into the suit can 'fold' the armor around the wearer's body without any difficulty. The Titan Armor is rather cheap to produce despite the quality it brings, making it a superior alternative to the rather astronomically expensive Hoplite Armor.

Each major country involved in the development of this futuristic combat armor has a different version in order to reflect their combat doctrine. For example, the Americans designed them after a famous comic book character named War Machine, while the Russians use them as the successor to their Tesla Troopers - complete with an Advanced Portable Tesla Coil as their primary weapon.

**Energy Sword Generator:** Developed by the Amadeus Syndicate's successor, this futuristic melee weapon is the standard weapon provided to the Cyborg Assassins and Cyborg Commandos that serve the supreme artificial intelligence program known as CABAL. Appearing as a wrist-mounted device, it can be set to summon a blade of pure plasma and neutron-based energy. The end result is a deadly blade that easily trumps the Zangestu Sword in every aspect, as it does not require ammunition to run; as long as the Cyborg wielding it remains active, the sword will never dissipate. It possesses superior attack and defense abilities, as it can also hurl shockwaves that can dissipate projectiles and cleanly bisect through concrete without too much difficulties. This technologically advanced weapon of assassination is L-X8's primary close-quarters combat armament, and Cyborg Assassins are often seen wielding these for melee-based attacks. All Adepts are armed with one but a certain individual, Adept 02 Dean, has a variant that is detachable and can be utilized as a stylish ninjato.

**Mental Wave Generator:** One of the Amadeus Syndicate's, and later on CABAL's, primary tactics of battle was to spread fear and chaos amongst enemy forces with an exotic array of undoubtedly questionable weaponry. Aside from his overwhelmingly insane desire to field nuclear, biological, and chemical firepower as primary components in his arsenals, Amadeus was one of the first human minds to make astounding discoveries in the fields of mental and psionics. His findings inspired him to push this new type of science to its absolute limits, thus allowing him to manufacture a series of devices that could manipulate a target's will to the desire of the operator of said machine. However, the sinister creation never reached mass production due to the events of the fourth war. Though the hub of his operations was destroyed, the prototypes and researches concerning it were preserved and remained outside the eyes of Regular Army authority figures.

Many years later, CABAL would discover the research of his spiritual successor and creator and conclude what his father started; his goal was met through working out the flaws inherent in the prototypes and perfecting the the technology with every means possible. The diabolical AI assigned the finished devices to his greatest soldiers, the Cyborg Commandos. This device, acting as a small transmitter installed on the back of the cybernetic combatants' heads, generates waves of mental energy on an unstable frequency that allows the user to assert direct control over their victims. The technology is by far no means perfect, as certain soldiers and other cyborgs cannot be mind controlled. This is mainly due to the notion that the generators can only control organic-based targets that have a poor will level and mental resistance. Most of the FRA and CABAL's Cyborg Commandos are equipped with one of these; take great caution when battling them given their abilities to turn your fellow combatants against you in a flash. Signs of a mind-controlled ally include slurred speech, excessive sweating, extreme paranoia, blank eyes, and an unpredictable personality.

**Dragon Fangs Chainsaw:** It is an odd (and definitely an eye-raising) sight to see a chainsaw as a part of a military's arsenal but for the United States Marines, it just so happens that this industrial utility tool happened to find a place within the vast amount of weapons available to the first responders meant to deal with demonic incursions. As the USM only placed emphasis on raw blunt force when it came to melee combat training, this proved to be a disastrous mistake for soldiers that ran out of ammunition for their weapons and had to rely on their fists to beat demons down, which often ended badly for the brave and strong-willed men and women of the organization. It was only until an anonymous marine (somehow) got his hands around a Chainsaw and turned it into a deadly demon-mincing tool that it caught the immediate attention of the superior officers of the USM. Though the usage of an industrial (not to mention downright sadistic) tool as a real-time weapon led to a public relations nightmare for the organization for the sheer nature of the killing process alone, the commanders were impressed nevertheless - and ordered the creation of a Chainsaw specifically meant to cleave through demons like a sword through butter.

The Dragon Fangs Chainsaw is the end product of that development program, and while it can be used as an industrial tool, it is not available to the civilian market because it is far too dangerous to do so (as the weapon itself can slice an SUV in half with a single run). It was designed for a single purpose and that one purpose only: to rip right through the minions of the Demonic Forces of Hell, regardless if they are a brainless Feral Zombie or the dreaded Barons of Hell. It comes powered with an industrial-class engine block that runs on a small nuclear-powered core - the core itself is sealed safely in a black box and thus is extremely durable, preventing any radiation emitted from harming the wielder. The blade itself is studded with rows of diamond teeth - once the weapon is revved up, the studded protrusions are heated to the point where not even the muscular structure and supernaturally strong skeleton of a Baron of Hell or the armored carapaces of an Arachnotron can resist its strikes. The chain itself is also made of reinforced composite metals to ensure it will not break as easily from wear-and-tear.

While an impressive weapon to say the least, the weapon can only strike one target at a time - unless the user is charging through an army of zombies and swinging it like a madman, and then it just becomes a way to initiate an unforgettable bloodbath. Where exactly this chainsaw originated from is in question; it was not found anywhere on Mars, and the company that designed it has remained anonymous given its controversial nature. Rather, the first reports of the appearance of the Dragon Fangs Chainsaw was from Flynn 'Mack' Taggart, who had claimed he received it in exchange for his BFG9000. We are not sure if the Doomguy had gone nuts exchanging his beloved weapon of mass destruction to someone else, or the fact that he is now holding a weapon capable of turning Hell into a demon meat shop. Of course, angry ethicists demanded that this weapon be banned from warfare without any second thoughts after hearing it was introduced into service - which were promptly ignored, as there were no limits when it came to the skirmishes with the Inferno.

**Dragonslayer Cannon:** If there was one thing that propelled Kanegawa Military Industries into the news headlines on a daily basis, it was their 'unique' inventions that they provided for their customers and forces alike to do battle against the likes of the Rebellion Army and other antagonistic factions. Melee combat was never something that was heavily focused upon by military forces around the world outside of the old hand-to-hand combat doctrine - in a world where automatic weapons and high-explosive artillery reign supreme, traditional unarmed combat tactics only served as a last line of defense in close-quarters and a great way to execute a fighting scene in movies and television shows. It was the appearance of the Demonic Forces of Hell that made military tacticians think so otherwise - the formidable Hell Nobles, being capable of taking tremendous punishment before failing, were often able to soak up 12.7mm machine gun fire as they made their advances towards the enemy. Desperate soldiers would often improvise melee weapons to fight them when they got too close, ranging from medieval weapons stolen from museums to steel poles salvaged from construction sites.

Alyssa Melchiott was the first combatant to request for a stronger melee weapon to fight the demonic hordes - her Riot Nightstick, while good for smashing unruly civilians and hapless Imps alike, had little effect against monsters such as Armored Bull Demons and Hell Knights. What the Marine wished for was a high-powered weapon that had enough firepower to destroy stronger demons at range but could also be used lethally at close ranges. Such a request seemed impossible on paper - that was, until one of the scientists mentioned how Valkyrian Knights battled the demons in the past. In order to fit Alyssa's needs as a heavy weapons/defensive specialist, the designers drafted an idea to create a high-caliber explosive weapon that could also double as a lance - the Valkyrian Marine had pointed out that her M60 and Riot Nightstick could only do so much against stronger variants of demons. Many months passed when the first prototype was unveiled: a cannon/lance hybrid that measures eight feet in length that was given the designation 'Dragonslayer' by those who designed it.

The Dragonslayer Cannon combines the heavy firepower of a grenadier with the brute force of a medieval knight armed with a lance. This weapon easily towers over a human being to the point that only certain combatants are trained to use it - but the only model manufactured is wielded by Alyssa given its prototypical nature that prohibited mass production. Both ends of the titanic spear are armed with individual weapons - a multipurpose launcher and a sword-spear attachment, respectively. The launcher can be used as a human-portable artillery piece that can be used to bombard the enemy with ordnance such as multi-grenades, smokescreen rounds, signal flares, or the conventional anti-tank rocket. If the wielder decides to take the fight up close and personal, then the other end of the weapon is utilized - the blade-like spear can be fielded as a massive sword and/or a lance. Powered by the same energy source that fuels KMI's Future Tank X-0s, the bladed extension can be superheated to the point where it can drill and slice through all but the heaviest forms of armor. The sheer force of this weapon is exemplified once the launcher module is used in tandem with the spear; the launcher portion transforms into a miniature rocket engine that allows Alyssa to charge forward at highway speeds and impale anything foolish enough to remain in her path. When this attack maneuver is performed, the plasma-energized spear can cut through the turret of an M1 Abrams Tank in a single hit. When not in active use, the spear portion can be folded away safely.

Weighing at fifty pounds, the Dragonslayer Cannon is wielded exclusively by Alyssa Melchiott to replace her aging M60 Machine Gun shortly before the White Baby Crisis - and because she is the only one that has the sufficient skill and strength alike, she is the sole user of this highly unconventional weapon. The weapon is named so given its ability to slay demonic beasts of all kinds - including the dreaded Infernal Arch-Dragons.

**Praetor Suit:** This ancient and enigmatic power suit is considered to be superior over any models of powered armor in existence. This legendary armor is considered to be the unholy creation of the Demonic Forces of Hell and the Seraph, making its origins even more mystifying. Complete with a built-in hyper advanced computing processor codenamed VEGA, the Praetor is a marvel of extraterrestrial engineering, and may possibly be an omen to possible apocalyptic scenario.

First discovered underneath the red Martian sands on the Red Planet (Mars) and sealed with demonic runes within an ancient temple of demonic origins, the Praetor Suit was discovered by a Union Aerospace Corporation exploration team by complete accident. The suit was brought back to the nearest UAC facility - studies commenced to gain a deeper understanding of the relic. Researchers were curious as to how it was designed, built, and most importantly, the wearer that it was constructed for.

What many don't know is that the powered armor, exoskeleton suits, cybernetic modifications, and even artificial intelligence programs of the modern age owe their existence to this ancient relic. From what we know, the Praetor Suit is possibly the oldest known example of powered armor. It is capable of surviving in virtually any type of hostile environment (ranging from the frozen tundras of Antarctica to the fiery worlds of Hell), possesses supernatural resistance to modern day weaponry, and features such as a near-infinite oxygen tank, built-in self-governing AI system, environmental and hazard shielding, nano-fiber muscles, and various ports to accept new upgrades make this armor seem humanity's latest inventions, in an ironic twist, look downright ancient. Many scientists, researchers, engineers and tinkerers could only dream to create something from the process of reverse-engineering the Praetor Suit. Inventions such as the Titanium Combat Armor, MEC Powered Armor, and Titan Armor are derived from the research attained from this demonic invention. The suit itself has been deemed the holy grail of discovery by the world's scientific community, and it has been in the hands of the UAC for many years in a highly secure and undisclosed facility before it was made public - possibly due to the fact of keeping it out of the Rebellion Army's hands.

There is, however one major problem. No human being to date has been able to don it without adverse side effects. The poor souls that took the risk suffered a fate that was worse than demonic possession and conversion itself. While many 'volunteers' were lulled in by the UAC to test the combat armor, none of them lived to talk about it.

When the Praetor Suit was discovered, it was etched with demonic runes across the armor, giving off a radiant source of energy channeling from the world of Hell itself. Inside the suit, markings of Seraphic runes and symbols are visible to the eyes. These eerie decorations give off the signs that the Praetor is either holy or condemned. Test subjects who donned the suit found themselves hurrying to take it off, screaming at the top of their lungs before attempting to claw their eyes out. Video feedback shows nothing from the outside, but in the inside shows a horrific image that cannot be described by words alone. The artificial intelligence built into the suit will attempt to acknowledge the user first, welcoming in its calm voice. Then, when the AI notices that an 'incompatible gene-seed' has been detected, the AI urge the user to disengage the suit at once. Ignoring the warning causes the wearer to experience something that cannot be explained or deduced, only speculated. One thing is certain though; either permanent mental damage and death are the guaranteed fates.

One theory suggest that, the demonic runes gifts the user with unparalleled power beyond human understanding. But since power corrupts, it also initiates a rage-inducing wrath that can be quelled by ripping and tearing anything the wearer gets its hands on. The angelic Seraphic runes, however is suggested to calm the beast long enough to have it focus on the tasked at hand and also acts as a helping hand to guide the warrior to the road of victory, even if that goal is near impossible. The combined force of demonic and Seraphic runes is enough to drive an unskilled human into a state of permanent insanity, especially if they lack the mental will to resist the surges of energy.

Another theory suggests that the suit is seeking an owner with the right 'gene-seed' to be compatible. We can only assume that said gene-seed could be human DNA. We are not sure how to obtain such DNA however; the artificial intelligence VEGA has not been cooperating and has only remain silent on this issue - all attempts to do so, ranging from peaceful negotiations to hacking the AI, have failed. We can assume that the AI is willing to wait for its owner to claim it. On Mars. Where humans are scarce and limited in numbers, and the majority of them have died trying to claim the Praetor Suit.

The Praetor Suit is mostly dark green, silver, and brown in color, with the legs and helmet portions being lighter in color shading. It covers the user's whole body, including their arms. In addition, the Praetor Suit also appears to have some kind of connection to both the Demonic Forces of Hell and the seraphic Valkyrian, with a complex visor and internal system which allows the wearer to travel to the most hazardous regions of Hell and return from the treacherous journey unharmed. It is believed that the suit is created from materials not found on Earth, or anywhere else on the Solar System, as it is being described as being made from nearly impenetrable material (it can take a fully-charged MAG Cannon round to the chest and the suit will only be slightly dented), and may be responsible for its superhuman abilities.

As of now, the Praetor Suit still remains on Mars (or a highly secure facility somewhere on Earth), locked away and out of access from humans that wish to steal it from the UAC and awaiting the moment for its rightful owner to come and claim it for the next major war against the demons - and possibly the unseen threat mentioned by the Gatewatcher.

* * *

**Prototypical Firearms:** Employed by both allies and adversaries alike, these cutting-edge weapons possess great power in contrast to the stock firearms that are currently in service with the Regular Army and its affiliates. Weapons of the same class that are designed by the enemy are also shown here. Do keep in mind that almost all of the firearms showcased in this category are generally unusable due to their scarcity and designs that makes it extremely difficult for a conventional human soldier to wield them properly.

**Handguns**

Packing enough punch to rival most modern assault rifles, these weapons should not be underestimated despite being sidearms - for they are known for their accuracy and ease of use.

**Salamander Automatic .45 Handgun:** Realizing that the Cyborg Assassins and Cyborg Commandos (especially the infiltrator series) would need a lightweight firearm to supplement their heavy weaponry, CABAL designed this advanced pistol after studying confiscated handguns from the Regular Army. To call this invention lightweight is an understatement, as the final product was a heavy pistol with an extended barrel that fired in three-round bursts with impeccable accuracy and could do so continuously without the risk of the barrel overheating. Though its conventional ammunition packs less stopping power in contrast to the Murder .50AE Handgun, this variant can use specialized pulse rounds to defeat all kinds of body armor. An optional integrated silencer is also available for covert purposes and silent takedowns. L-X8 fields this as his sidearm, and so do most Cyborg Assassins, Cyborg Commandos, and Future Rebellion Army soldiers, though the latter possesses an inferior version. Given its massive recoil from the three-round burst mode, it can only be used by mechanically enhanced troops. It has recently been introduced to the first three Adepts as the human forces acquired more working examples of this heavy pistol: Adept 01 Adam, Adept 02 Dean, and Adept 03 Sarah all use this as their sidearm.

**Dark Desert Eagle:** A firearm developed in a joint project between Israel and the United States, the Desert Eagle has been an iconic firearm in movies and video games alike because of its design and massive firepower due to its unique pistol cartridge. Fact and Fiction are far and few in between, so its status in reality is infamous to say the least - the fact it is prone to jams, breakdowns, and the employment of the highly unreliable .50 caliber handgun bullet which led to horrendous accuracy and recoil made it the black sheep of general firearm enthusiasts. However, Regular Army engineers turned to this once-trivial gun (at least in the sense of practicality) and decided to base the Murder .50AE Handgun's successor off of it; a handgun with enough massive stopping power to penetrate the armor of CABAL's Cyborgs was the result. Refined to the point with legendary reliability thanks to advances in military technology, the Dark Desert Eagle is now the primary sidearm for most Regular Army Commandos after the discontinuation of the Murder .50AE pistol. Matthew Rossi and Bella Heart are often seen wielding a pair of them with maximum efficiency.

**Massacre Model-28 .45 Pulse Revolver:** The successful deployment of the Dark Desert Eagle immediately prompted the SPARROWS Intelligence Agency to request a possible replacement for their aging Murder Model-1915 .38 Revolvers. Using the Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle as a testbed, the Regular Army's Corps of Engineers eventually designed a revolver that chambered the more powerful .45 handgun round, but with a twist: it fired pulse rounds and gave it the ability to defeat conventional Kevlar body armor easily. The ease of development with this weapon meant that most the weapon's general schematic remained unchanged, allowing SPARROWS operatives to easily familiarize themselves with this reliable sidearm quickly. Just like its predecessor, it has a hardy lifespan and will perform superbly in even the filthiest environments. Nathalie Germi and Noriko Kasamoto both carry one as their sidearms.

**Kampfpistole:** German for 'combat pistol', this weapon is a pistol in name and appearance only - it is actually a high-velocity explosive projectile launcher and just so happens to be one of the standard sidearms for the Paranormal Division (with the other being an unidentified 9mm Handgun model usually seen in the hands of their officers). It is basically, in essence a sized-down M79 Grenade Launcher - resembling a revolver with a break-open action system, it accepts specially-designed 40mm explosives as ammunition and fires them without arcing for at least three hundred meters. How this is done so is unknown, but it is likely through an unspecified method of propulsion implemented into the explosive rounds. While its effectiveness against infantry is undisputed, it also poses a threat to lighter vehicles and even some main battle tanks, especially older variants fielded by the Rebellion Army. Owing to its compactness yet devastating firepower, the Paranormal Division has made some devious uses of it - from blasting entire infantry squads to shreds to crippling armored vehicles, the Kampfpistole's first appearances should not be underestimated, and their enemies have taken the liberty to loot and use them whenever the opportunity presents itself.

**UAC 'Stunner' Plasma Pistol:** The Union Aerospace Corporation, famous for its successes in the development of plasma energy for military applications, eventually realized that the standard handguns used by its security forces were a pointless part of their gear - especially when the Demonic Forces of Hell came knocking. A project intended to downsize the Plasma Rifle into a smaller weapon resulted in the creation of this futuristic sidearm. Essentially a heavily modified Heckler &amp; Koch USP Pistol in terms of general design, the UAC 'Stunner' Plasma Pistol fires bolts of plasma energy designed to pierce and burn targets with plasma energy rounds. The gun itself is continually charged with a self-recharging plasma cell and since each bolt generated has a rather low energy consumption output, it never runs out of ammo. In fact, the user can shoot the weapon as fast as their trigger fingers will allow them to. Alternatively, the wielder can charge the weapon by holding the trigger down and fire a more powerful burst that burns and incapacitates the target in a similar manner of a Taser. This feature has earned it the designation 'Stunner', making it an ideal sidearm for emergencies, such as when heavier weapons are not available. While usually used by the UAC's security units, the USEF is also fond of making this energy pistol their primary sidearm - especially for their higher-ups.

**Assault Rifles**

Having first emerged in 1944 in the form of the Sturmgewehr 44 Assault Rifle, this class of weaponry has remained an important element of human armies even after a century. Every human soldier is expected to carry at least one weapon from this category as their primary loadout, unless they are heavy assault troops.

**XM29 Assault Rifle/Tactical Laser Rifle:** Abbreviation for the Experimental-29 Objective Individual Combat Weapon, this futuristic firearm was developed in a joint project by American and German weapons manufacturers to replace their aging series of M16 and G36 assault rifles, respectively. However, a series of issues, mainly due to expenses and impracticability of the weapon system, led to the project being discontinued and forgotten entirely. It wasn't long before the Rebellion Army eventually developed an interest in it and after salvaging the researches that concerned it, began working on a new model to supplement their elite troops with this automatic and explosive firearm. This unconventional weapon has an assault rifle that fires 5.56mm rounds, and a supplemented laser-guided grenade launcher allows it to pinpoint the exact distances of their targets so the explosives can detonate with ideal and maximum efficiency. It is the standard-issue weapon for the Future Rebellion Army's legions of Commandos and Elite Cadres and is normally not available to members of the SV-001 Commando Unit. However, there are rumors that Clark Still has possession of one, given his specialty of collecting firearms of all types.

A tactical variation also exists; instead of the traditional 5.56mm rifle bullets, this one employs a beam of high-intensity laser that allows it to defeat most types of body armor and inflict significant damage to lightly-skinned vehicles with ease. The grenade launcher can also be opted to fire conventional explosives or shrapnel-contained rounds. These were implemented after the Regular Army captured stolen XM29s and were dissatisfied with their overall initial parameters. While it is an assault rifle/grenade launcher hybrid at heart, many prefer to use it as a marksman rifle given the pinpoint accuracy of the laser beam.

**STG-88 Assault Rifle**: The Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division was obviously the superior branch of General Donald Morden's international rebellion force - while the Rebellion Army in general often relied on older weapons and vehicles often taken from surplus military stockpiles from the armed forces of almost every nation in the world, the Paranormal Division personally tailored their hardware to their own liking as they were much better funded through clandestine activities that often took place in the criminal underworld of Europe. The Rebellion Army lacked a 'true' automatic rifle that was dedicated to their foot soldiers and even if they had them (mostly in the form of the M16 and AK-47) they were rarely utilized amongst their general infantry forces - the Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division was not about to repeat their mistakes as they ordered the development of a superior automatic weapon that would be used for their frontline soldiers. The end result of this program was the STG-88 Assault Rifle: a true worthy successor to the first assault rifle ever manufactured by the Third Reich, the Sturmgewehr 44.

The STG-88 Assault Rifle fires the 7.62mm round (the same variant used by the M60 Machine Gun) and with its vicious muzzle velocity of 1,250 meters per second, packs a devastating punch against both armored and unarmored foes alike. A reliable feeding system prevents the rifle from malfunctioning from jams easily, while its heavier weight somewhat compensates for the massive recoil that the weapon generates. Similar to the AK-47's stubborn lifespan, this weapon is just as equally durable when it comes to wear-and-tear and accidental misuse. For added carnage, an underbarrel rocket launcher can be attached to the rifle - this launcher system fires miniature explosive rounds about the size of a 12-gauge shotgun shell. Though the explosives' effectiveness against tanks leave much to be desired, it has a devastating effect against thinner targets such as cars, military jeeps, and personnel in general. Fed with a forty-five round magazine for the firearm itself and packs of five rockets for the complementary launcher system, the STG-88 Assault Rifle is the premier weapon for their forces, especially for their elite troops - and it still sees use even in the face of advanced weaponry, such as the UAC's Plasma Rifles.

Considering its rugged reliability and lethal firepower, paramilitary units and criminal organizations alike also favor it as their standard automatic weapon of choice, as its legendary status is on par with that of the Soviet Union's AK-47.

**Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle:** A highly successful yet experimental military firearm designed by Kanegawa Military Industries in order to replace the aging series of conventional gunpowder-propelled weaponry, this unorthodox weapon (given its tendency to cause immense and unnecessary collateral damage) resembles a heavily modified M16 Mk. II Assault Rifle with increased bulk. In reality, that was the case; as the standard-issue United States Marines assault rifle already had a sturdy and reliable design that proved its worth through multiple conflicts in every type of theater, KMI decided to build a variant of it that was designed to fire explosive rounds instead of the conventional 5.56mm NATO round via a pulse-action mechanism. While its predecessor was mainly a general-purpose assault rifle, the Rattlesnake Assault Rifle was built with one purpose in mind: bombard its targets with a barrage of 10.62mm caseless pulse rounds while providing excellent portability yet possessing incredible firepower to deal with just about any kind of opposition on the battlefield, short of the most well-defended combat units.

Sustained and continuous automatic fire from this futuristic assault rifle can easily destroy a car, consume an entire storefront with fire, or dismantle a Cyborg Prototype with just a quarter of its magazine but its effectiveness against tanks and heavier cybernetic troops is average at best - however, there is little short of the heaviest war machines that can survive an onslaught of gunfire from this weapon and live to tell the tale. For extra firepower, it comes with a built-in pump-action grenade launcher/shotgun module that can hold five rounds each before having to reload (while the grenade launcher is easily the more viable option, some soldiers prefer the shotgun loadout due to its acceptance of various types of shotgun rounds - incendiary shells included). There are three firing modes available: semi-automatic, a four-round burst, or full automatic. Built and refined with a classified alloy that can resist the intense heat generated by the pulse rounds, it has a stubborn lifespan and requires very little maintenance. For additional ease of use, it has a built-in electronic interface that displays how much ammo the weapon has left, possible targets, and even how much health the enemy has left (judged by a simple targeting AI). While it was planned to be the new frontline automatic rifle for the Regular Army and the agencies under its command, the expenses of doing so meant that the weapon was only available to certain units. Nevertheless, it is a very powerful counter against CABAL's Cyborgs, as the pulse rounds are specifically designed to pierce through their armored structures. Unfortunately, the Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle is extremely costly to produce and procure, which makes it only available to specialized commando units. This led to the development of the .30 caliber M16 Mk. IV Heavy Assault Rifle as a cheaper and more affordable, if less powerful, alternative.

This weapon has earned the name 'Rattlesnake' due to the rhythmic rattling sound it makes if fired continuously for prolonged periods of time, and the fact the mere sounds that this weapon generates has a demoralizing effect against enemies - similar to how a real life rattlesnake would warn its would-be aggressors with its signature tail rattle. It has quickly garnered the attention of many soldiers that had the opportunity to witness it in action, as the sheer devastating firepower it was capable of changed the nature and role of small arms weaponry on the battlefield forever. Another variant, dubbed the 'Prototype Tech Pulse Rifle' outfitted with advanced foe-tracking computer systems has seen experimental testing on the battlefield.

The inventors behind this weapon have admitted that their inspiration for this rifle came from a very popular film about hostile extraterrestrials, and a team of crack United States Space Marines from said film utilized pulse rifles as their standard automatic firearms against the aforementioned aliens. Its usage against the Plutonians by the United States Marines in the sixth conflict only bolstered the popularity of this weapon even further - to the point where a movie featuring a fictional counterpart of the USM called the 'United Nations Colonial Infantry Combat Unit' fighting for survival against yet another exaggerated counterpart of the Plutonians. This weapon is also Matthew Rossi and Adept 01 Adam's personal choices in terms of a primary firearm.

**United States Experimental Forces (USEF) Storm Rifle:** The US Experimental Forces, known for their vast usage of mostly stolen equipment in order to arm their military units with, were obviously caught by the attention of the Kanegawa Military Industries-developed Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle. However, the designs and schematics of the aforementioned weapon were highly safeguarded - in fact, the only personnel that were allowed to use them were often KMI security personnel with years' worth of experience or individuals that the company trusted, such as Matthew Rossi (his father, being a Regular Army General, more or less had to rely on the Japanese defense contractor's hardware on the future battlefield). This meant that acquiring a working model for the US Experimental Forces was pretty much impossible so in a bid to keep up with a foreign competitor and to outgun them, the minds behind the organization decided to tinker with what they knew and quickly manufactured more or less an almost carbon copy of the famed assault rifle.

The United States Experimental Forces Storm Rifle is basically a Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle with some aesthetic differences and varying functionalities. Because the companies that designed the weapon were unable to replicate the 10.62mm caseless pulse rounds made by KMI, they had to settle for less - instead, it utilizes the 7.62mm plasma explosive-tipped rounds. Once the weapon fires, the chemicals within the round heat up and once they hit their target(s), they will detonate and inflict burns once the energy is released. The weapon is built with an experimental alloy-titanium compound in order to counteract the intense heat generated from continuous fire. Keeping up with traditions of futuristic assault rifles, it comes with a pump-action all-purpose launcher designed to fire grenades, explosive shotgun buckshot/slug rounds, and even a portable flamethrower unit that shoots ignited plasma. But possibly the most lethal feature of this weapon is the built-in computer module that is programmed to uplink with military satellites - the electronics system can help the wielder reconnoiter the environment, track targets from over a hundred kilometers away, designate a zone for air and/or artillery strikes, and even assess the threat levels of quarries. Last but not least, this weapon has notorious accuracy in the hands of a skilled sharpshooter - meaning it can be used as a marksman or even a sniper rifle, though this may require the aid of a scope system unless the user is confident with the iron/laser sights.

The original designation for this weapon was going to be the USEF Stormtrooper Rifle, but the name was quickly changed as the more zealous members of the military did not want to associate themselves with the Third Reich - stormtroopers more or less referred to the paramilitary of Nazi Germany prior to Adolf Hitler's rise to power. The name was changed to its current designation, but the weapon is still not without its criticisms. Members of the Regular Army call it a 'shameless ripoff' of the Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle that might as well be 'made in China during Mao Zedong's chaotic Cultural Revolution years' and 'something that would see more use amongst terrorists than actual conventional military forces'. These comments often refer to the rather notorious reputation of the weapon with the US Experimental Forces, and the fact it basically copied the more successful version in a bid to keep up with the arms race that it (sort of) had with Kanegawa Military Industries.

It is usually painted with a chrome-dark charcoal finish to differentiate itself from the Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle, which is presented in a grey and olive-colored scheme. Despite the weapon's shortcomings such as the smaller caliber of ammunition utilized, it is just as dangerous and potent and can easily surpass its Japanese counterpart in terms of firepower and performance. Adept 03 Sarah uses a stolen one for her primary weapon, but large criminal organizations are also known to use it given its cheapness and the questionable funding connections that the USEF maintains to fuel its war machine. In spite of its notoriety, Americans have also seen the weapon as the current era's variant of the Thompson Submachine Gun - it is favored by civilians, police units, criminals, and soldiers alike for its high-powered destructiveness.

**M16 Mk. IV Heavy Assault Rifle:** The M16 Mk. II assault rifle was truly a weapon that changed the course of war for the United States Marines - when it entered service against the Rebellion Army and all of its followers, the firearm earned an iconic status of being what the M16A1 wished to be. The latter rifle became infamous when it was introduced to the jungles of Vietnam; a tiny magazine count of only twenty rounds, vulnerability to cartridge jams due to the dirty and humid jungle environment, and tendency to wear down overtime due to its plastic construction made it a satisfactory weapon at best, at least when the rifle wasn't broken. The M16 Mk. II, developed as a successor to the M16A4, featured several improvements such as a rust-resistant finish, increased magazine capacity, and improved firing mechanism to prevent jams. Though it served with distinction, it was all but an ineffective weapon against foes that brought heavier armor with them on the battlefield.

Kanegawa Military Industries once again stepped onto the stage as they reworked the weapon entirely. Instead of tinkering with its general design, they built the entire weapon from scratch. The doctrine was rapidly changing, as anti-Cyborg operations relied on heavier weapons that could either saturate their sensitive mechanisms or outright annihilate them before they had a chance to return fire. In addition, the reliance on numbers by the Future Rebellion Army meant that soldiers needed weapons with high ammunition capacities, lest they get overwhelmed in a tidal wave of irate clones. The M16 Mk. IV HAR is the end product of the program: a large yet compact automatic rifle with virtually no overheating problems and stubborn reliability in all environments. Equipped with a one hundred round box magazine that uses .30 caliber ammunition and a rather bulky design to compensate for recoil, this futuristic automatic rifle allows a soldier to lay down heavy suppressive fire - this allows one to quickly mow down an entire horde of FRA troops with impunity. To call this weapon a simple reworked version of its older brother is an understatement, as it has several new features that its predecessor doesn't. These include, but are not limited to: a built-in micro-missile module similar to the one used by the STG-88 Assault Rifle, a red-dot scope, and a simple electronic interface console installed below the handle of the rifle that acts as an ammo counter and selective firing controls. The red-dot scope can be swapped out for a computerized sight which basically transforms the weapon into an automatic sniper rifle (with lesser accuracy than a conventional one).

Though the M16 Mk. IV is definitely inferior to other weapons portrayed here, this is the go-to weapon for any United States Marines personnel that wish for some good old portable automatic firepower for anti-personnel work, but can't acquire the Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle.

**Plasma Rifle:** Another weapon that the Union Aerospace Corporation provided to the Regular Army and its allies (and possibly some questionable customers) is this state-of-the-art firearm. The UAC was one of the primary suppliers to the United States Marines next to KMI, and both defense contractors were in an arms race to supply the biggest (and most effective) guns to their respective customer. As the company forwarded its research in the weaponry department, their successes with the BFG9000 prototypes prompted them to harness that knowledge for a weapon of a smaller scale. A specialized and heavily modified rifle that fired charged spheres of neon green-colored ionized gas on a specific magnetic frequency, this weapon unleashes explosive bolts of supercharged plasma energy that allows it to burn through flesh and armor alike with devastating ease. It also comes with an electronic interface that acts as an ammo counter and a target analysis system that can recognize friend-and-foe statuses should the weapon be aimed at them.

Initial working models were delivered to the United States Marines during the later stages of the Third Rebellion War, where they quickly rendered other weapons such as the Regular Army-issued Rocket Launcher, Drop Shot, Iron Lizard, and Laser Rifle obsolete; the Plasma Rifle could easily substitute for all the aforementioned weapons, and even more so when it came with a self-recharging cell that could be reloaded even faster with specific energy cells. Ever since then, it has become the primary firearm for certain USM soldiers, though it rarely sees action due to its long recharging time, rarity of energy cells in the battlefield, and the fear that the Rebellion Army could potentially reverse-engineer them for their own nefarious reasons. It is, however, one of the primary go-to weapons for Flynn 'Mack' Taggart and Bella Heart on the future battlefield where bullets can only scratch the surface of merciless killing machines that are nigh-invulnerable to all forms of conventional weaponry. Though its killing power against infantry, Cyborgs, and softer targets is undisputed, it is only moderately effective against tanks unless certain weapon spots (such as the fuel tanks and engine) are targeted. Needless to say, there is little that can survive sustained fire from the Plasma Rifle.

The UAC is known to arm its security forces with this high-technology rifle as a standard issue weapon, making their security personnel some of the most formidable combatants in the battlefield should they become involved in any sort of conflict - which is often, considering the corporation often ends up fighting the Demonic Forces of Hell whenever one of their major experiments goes horribly wrong.

**Shotguns**

The nature of the shotgun has evolved to a whole new level in contrast to the modern ones. Now capable of utilizing specialized rounds and transformed into something more than a flesh-tearing terror at close ranges, these weapons are a threat to anything on the battlefield - including snipers in an ironic twist, as they often saw shotgunners as easy prey. Some have even considered them to be heavy weapons as (except for the Ravager) they carry undisputed firepower, often in the form of the famous explosive 'Devastator' rounds.

**Double-Barreled 10-Gauge 'Ravager' Shotgun:** Double-barreled shotguns were never seen as practical weapons in pitched combat, as they had a very clunky and slow reloading mechanism, had horrendous accuracy, and military/police-grade shotguns were better than them in almost every aspect. However, the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division's invasion of Europe meant that the resistance fighters and militia there had to use everything on hand to fight back against the aggressors - including this weapon, which had proven itself to be a deadly force to be reckoned with if used properly. In addition, the United States Marines noticed the effectiveness of this weapon against the Demonic Forces of Hell - while their standard-issue weaponry was often more than enough to deal with the fiends, this shotgun from the ages of the Wild West was a death sentence for any melee-oriented enemy.

Though obviously inferior to many of the weapons featured here, it still sees use with the USM and various police forces around the world - in fact, it has been a favorite weapon for KMI security personnel; especially when it came to patrolling corridors or places where it would be impossible for adversaries to escape the pellet spread from this weapon. It has earned the nickname 'Ravager' because of its tendency to utterly dismember and splatter its targets, especially when both barrels were fired at the same time. Some soldiers have even sawed the barrels off in order to enhance its portability and transforming it into a deadly double-shot sidearm in lieu of a pistol. Keep in mind that it reloads slowly, as new shells have to be inserted into the weapon via a break-open action system.

There are two variations: one is found in the hands of civilian militia while the other is a special model used by the military. The civilian model packs less punch and is less portable due to its size, but it will still get the job done if there are no other weapons available. The military-grade one has a shorter barrel but is slightly more accurate, making it the perfect death-dealer at both close and mid-ranges. Both models are also seen in the hands of wealthy criminal organizations given the iconic nature of the double-barreled sawed-off shotgun as a notorious symbol of organized crime.

**XSG-13 'Executioner' Automatic Shotgun:** Although CABAL had a dramatic flair for laser and plasma-based weaponry, he didn't abandon the prospects of incorporating human weaponry into his arsenal - especially when his slain foes had left so much materiel behind once his mechanical nightmares had driven them into the ground under their steel-laden heels. His Cyborg Assassins were found to be particularly vulnerable if they were discovered at close ranges; while their Energy Swords were formidable, they needed the element of surprise to make it tactically valuable, and the Laser Sniper Rifle was inadequate in close quarters. The sinister AI's solution was to issue a fully automatic shotgun to the stealthy machines that wanted to go about their dirty work up close and personal.

A heavy automatic shotgun resembling a light machine gun that uses a drum-fed magazine, the XSG-13 is CABAL's answer to all the human manufactured shotguns throughout the late 20th to the 21st century. It is even bulkier and longer than a M249 SAW in length and only carries twenty rounds at most, but the added weight and size of the weapon is to compensate for the massive recoil when this weapon is fired in full-automatic mode (field tests have proven that the shotgun can break a human's shoulder if fired on full-auto for more than ten rounds). Using a variety of special 12 gauge shells such as buckshot, slug, flechette (needle projectiles), and shredder (razor-sharp discs) rounds, this weapon is gruesomely effective against all humanoid targets - both of the armored and unarmored types. This weapon can also accept the recently developed 'Devastator' rounds, which are basically 40mm armor-piercing rocket-propelled shells designed to perforate through smaller obstacles while inflicting moderate fragmentation damage against larger foes. There have been recorded instances where Adepts have used them as sniper rifles in a sense; while the conventional shotgun rounds are only useful for close encounters, an XSG-13 equipped with Devastator rounds is the ultimate anti-sniper weapon (especially if the quarry is holed up in a bunker or pillbox) with some careful aim. Though meant for a cybernetic wielder or just someone with lots of physical conditioning, a human soldier can easily use it though they might have to discard their current primary weapon or other necessary gear due to the firearm's weight of being on par with a light machine gun. This also brings up another point as to how the firearm is an excellent melee weapon due to its size, weight, and stubborn durability.

While the primary user of this weapon is usually the Cybernetic Federation Army, Kanegawa Military Industries was able to replicate an almost-identical copy after studying captured models and building them with the information garnered from the series of heavy automatic shotguns. This is L-X8's primary weapon prior to his acquisition of the Experimental Beam Rifle, and Adepts 01 Adam and 03 Dean also field this - in fact, it is nearly the always preferred firearm for the KMI Adept Divisions due to its customization potential and tremendous firepower it was capable of delivering. Because it is not usable by a human being without extreme physical conditioning, it has led to the development of the AA-12 'Devastator' as an alternative for human soldiers.

**Atchisson AA-12 'Devastator' Assault Shotgun:** When the Regular Army's Future Forces decided to replace all the older models of their standard-issue shotguns due to the ever-increasing durability of their enemies, they were met with a rather problematic dilemma - older models of shotguns, such as the Benelli M4 and Mossberg 500, were not useful against the hordes of the Future Rebellion Army or the armored terrors of the Cybernetic Federation Army as they lacked the firing rate and stopping power to deal with them effectively - in addition, they could not be equipped with newer shotgun munitions. Though the XSG-13 'Executioner' Automatic Shotgun somewhat mitigated this drawback, it was only usable by physically strong humans and Adept units and wasn't produced in large numbers. The Future Forces immediately requested for a weapon that was efficient at both close and long ranges and had the necessary firepower to defeat both armor and numbers. Unable to scale down the XSG-13's massive recoil and weight, US Military veterans pitched in the idea of reviving a scarcely-used shotgun that was first developed by Maxwell Atchisson in 1972 but did not see service until the early 2000s. The weapon was quickly picked up by the Regular Army's Corps of Engineers, where it was refined and quickly produced to be the standard-issue shotgun for the remnants of the United States Marines.

The Atchisson AA-12 'Devastator' Assault Shotgun combines both the close-ranged firepower of a conventional shotgun and the firing speed of a semi-automatic handgun. Resembling more like an assault rifle at first glance, this weapon delivers a variety of ammunition with a muzzle velocity strong enough to tear straight through lesser targets while delivering enough kinetic force to literally blast through moderately-protected barriers with a single shot. Just like the XSG-13, it can be armed with buckshot, slug, and even the Devastator rounds that was originally exclusively meant for the shotgun manufactured by CABAL himself. When armed with the Devastator shells (which usually comes in a twenty-round revolver-style drum magazine) only the heaviest of tanks can hope to survive a prolonged onslaught from this weapon. With some assistance from the Union Aerospace Corporation, a plasma shell was developed and supplied to users of the AA-12 - this customized round fires blue-hot plasma buckshot shells which inflicts both piercing and burn damage at the same time, making it a deadly tool even against the Cyborg Prototypes. Like the Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle, this automatic dealer of destruction is a very famous weapon that is favored by all units of the Regular Army.

Though this heavy automatic shotgun is usable by both humans and Adepts, proper training and physical conditioning is required since it is still considerably hefty in weight, though it is much lighter than the XSG-13. Using this as one's primary weapon will usually mean having to forsake their other main weapons, as the AA-12 and the ammunition that accompanies it are notoriously heavy. It has earned the nickname 'Devastator' given the damage it was capable of inflicting once it was equipped with explosive shells - it can easily replace conventional anti-tank weapons in a pinch. Leon Chi-Ming Chan is known to use this against more formidable adversaries, and Nathalie Germi, along with Robert 'Sledge' Cross also field it as their preferred assault weapons of choice.

**Heavy Assault Weapons**

The name of the title says it all. These weapons are meant for heavy-duty work and intensive physical and special training are required before a combatant is allowed access to them, considering their complexity and difficulty when it comes to wielding them. The immense destruction they are capable of inflicting is a psychopath's dream come true.

**Model-96 APSG (Anti-Personnel Sentry Gun):** As the Regular Army's supply of soldiers dwindled as the wars dragged on, its leaders eventually grew to the stark realization that it needed more troops on the frontlines. Although the SV-001 Commando Team achieved repeated strategic victories against the Rebellion Army and other antagonistic forces, the primary divisions of the Regular Army were taking tremendous casualties across the world, reducing its military might drastically. The need to divert base sentries to the frontlines led to the development of the Model-96 APSG, shortened term for the Anti-Personnel Sentry Gun. A pair of .50 caliber machine guns mounted on a flexible platform, it is guided by a simple AI system that allows it to swivel towards any hostility and open fire on them with minimal delay. It can be assembled quickly, and comes with a custom suitcase to allow ease of transportation. Though it is primarily a defensive weapon, it can be deployed on the frontlines to suppress enemies and is an excellent countermeasure against reckless Rebellion Army fanatics and will blast holes in unarmored vehicles in no time - it is also an efficient helicopter killer as the .50 BMG rounds can easily penetrate the thinly-skinned helicopters fielded by the Rebellion Army Air Force.

The APSG can also be manually controlled by a gunner either through direct or remote control in the event the AI guiding the turret is either disabled or malfunctions for some reason. While not meant to be used against armored vehicles, it can deal adequate, albeit minimal damage to them. Once the weapon runs out of ammo (which is usually loaded in boxes of 500 rounds for each gun), it can either be manually reloaded with a fresh box magazine or be set off like a C4 Explosive to prevent enemy capture should the controller be unable to retrieve the sentry gun for whatever reasons. As of the fifth war, Tarma Roving always carries one into battle and as a combat engineer, can set them up twice as fast.

**UAC Model-1993 Rocket Launcher:** Although KMI was the primary military arms supplier for the Regular Army, one of its affiliates - the United States-based Union Aerospace Corporation - decided to pitch in on the military industries business once the situation around the world became a lot more turbulent. One problem that the Regular Army suffered from was the aging series of anti-tank weaponry in their stocks. Though the emergence of advanced weaponry became prevalent, they needed to find a suitable replacement for their standard rocket launchers. The UAC decided to introduce their newest product to the UN-backed military force in the form of a highly versatile weapon capable of firing incendiary projectiles at a semi-automatic rate. The introduction of this explosive juggernaut effectively rendered most single-shot rocket launchers, such as the M72 LAW and RPG-7, outdated and replaced by military forces that could afford this weapon for their arsenals. Though it has existed as far back as the First Rebellion War as an armament deployed in limited numbers, it was not until the White Baby Crisis when it became the USM's primary method of man-portable explosive ordnance delivery.

Though the UAC Model-1993 Rocket Launcher is a very advanced weapon of its time, the concept behind it is relatively simplistic. The only difference involved is the usage of smaller rocket projectiles that have increased penetration and explosive firepower due to usage of more exotic warhead materials. This allows the weapon to be fired continuously before requiring a reload, which is in the form of a cylindrical ammunition container loaded with six rockets the size of a 680 milliliter soft drink can. In spite of the projectile sizes, it is about on par with the M72 LAW Rocket Launcher in regards to effectiveness. As the missiles don't have any tracking abilities, this weapon is only effective against stationary or slower targets - using it against swift and nimble foes is strongly discouraged. The design of the firearm allows the user to fire from a multitude of positions, whether it is from the hip, a prone state, or from the shoulder - these features makes it an extremely effective means of delivering explosive ordnance in multiple shots at once. Flynn 'Mack' Taggart is always equipped with one as his primary weapon (after looting it from a dead Otto Giftmacher during his personal war against the Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division) and in addition, it is now the primary anti-tank weapon for the United States Marines and certain special units within the Regular Army. Matthew Rossi and Adept 03 Sarah are also found wielding one at times.

**MG-84 Leichenfaust:** When the Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division learned the fact that the United States Marines began to arm their heavy assault troops with the portable M134 Minigun, it was a point in time when they truly began to fear the peerless men and women that had the nerves to fight their elite divisions head-on - prior to that, the heaviest man-portable automatic weapon on hand was the M60 Machine Gun and it had glaring weaknesses such as a tendency to overheat and jam after continuous and sustained fire. The M134 allowed the marines to tear their infantry divisions to pieces, and even the heavily-armored soldiers that served General Greyfield's fascist ambitions didn't fare any better. This was when the organization turned to their resourcefulness to quickly devise a counter that would give them the edge in battle once more: having learned that the United States had developed the M134 Minigun from an old Gatling-style weapon manufactured by the Third Reich back in World War II, they scoured across Germany before they were able to find several working prototypes from within long-forgotten bunkers utilized by Hitler's Empire yet were left untouched when the Allies made their push into the Fatherland. This long-lost relic of the past happened to be the GP-VG MK2 Venom Gun, one of the most vicious German small arms weapon ever deployed next to the MG-42 (which was nicknamed 'Hitler's Saw/Buzzsaw' by both Axis and Allied troops).

The MG-84 Leichenfaust (German for Corpse Fist, likely because of its notorious ability to mow down entire lines of infantry and pile up the body count in seconds) is an improvement over the Venom Gun in every aspect. By implementing newer technologies to the weapon, they were able to eliminate the overheating problems while allowing their new lead-spraying machine of death to become even more accurate (though it still has issues and should not be treated as a long-ranged weapon unless firing at scattered concentrations of enemies). While it appears to be more or less a counterpart to the minigun utilized by the USM, the biggest differences between the MG-84 Venom and the M134 are their holding positions and caliber of round used. The M134 is wielded like a chainsaw while the MG-84 is held in the manner of a conventional assault rifle in the hip position. In addition, the MG-84 uses the massive 12.7mm round - the same one used by the famous M2 Browning Machine Gun - while maintaining the impressive firing rate of its predecessor from which it was based on. This provides it with considerable destructive power.

Though it does offer enough firepower to down all but the most well-protected enemies, the MG-84 Leichenfaust has limited use amongst standard personnel. Due to the heavy nature of the weapon (approximately fifty-five pounds), it requires at least two infantry personnel to operate at maximum effectiveness - one soldier wields the weapon and the other carries the 12.7mm box magazines required to feed it, which usually comes in at about 500 rounds per container. Because of the weapon's weight and massive recoil when firing, the wielder can only move at a sluggish pace (this makes them very vulnerable to targets that are otherwise out of their range). The weapon's ammunition feed can also take bullet belts in the event where massive suppression and unrelenting gunfire is required and a box magazine would not contain enough ammo for the task.

Given its reliability and the widespread use of 12.7mm rounds, this weapon still sees use even after over half a century since the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division nearly crushed almost all of Europe with its iron fist - a true testament to its hellish reputation as a killing machine that outshines the M2 Browning HMG.

Though it is a weapon primarily used by enemies of the Regular Army, certain commandos (especially those specializing in heavy weapons training) will use it if necessary. It has also been mounted to some vehicles with astounding results of success.

**Magnetic Accelerator Gauss Cannon (MAG Cannon):** The United States-based Union Aerospace Corporation was known for two things: its revolutionary methods of interdimensional travel and its technologically-advanced weapons. Unlike KMI though, they weren't just interested in normal weapons development, no; their armaments program were oriented towards _really_ big guns - the UAC Model-1993 Rocket Launcher and BFG9000 are just two of their finest contributions in the fight against the Rebellion Army and beyond. After the two mentioned weapons were refined and deployed on a wider scale to frontline troops (especially to the Regular Army's Future Forces branch) their next goal was to develop a successor to the M134 Minigun. The heavy multi-barreled firearm, despite its prowess as a weapon with an unfathomable rate of fire and capable of inflicting absolute destruction to thinly-skinned targets, was just no longer viable on the future battlefield once enemies such as Cyborg Prototypes entered the playing field.

Deciding to develop a weapon that would supplement their cutting-edge Plasma Rifle, the original idea drafted was to install multiple rotating barrels on a plasma weapon - this idea was quickly dropped because the sheer energy consumption rate to provide the barrages of plasma projectiles made it impossible to be a practical weapon. The Union Aerospace Corporation decided to shift towards the next best alternative: magnetic technology. Since they were the ones that pioneered the concept of a railgun for the Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuits, they were eventually able to miniaturize the high-powered railgun into a more man-portable variant. As the intense recoil generated an automatic version of the railgun was far too much even for an Adept to handle, the concept was scrapped and after intense decision making processes, the UAC decided to simply downscale their railguns for infantry use. Dubbed the Magnetic Accelerator Gauss Cannon, it is exactly what it means in name: it is a high-powered weapon that with the aid of magnetic acceleration technology, delivers armor-piercing slugs with pinpoint accuracy that effectively transforms it into a potent siege weapon capable of piercing through multiple targets at once and detonating with lethal force against bigger ones.

The MAG Cannon can be described as the heavy variant of the Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle, as it was designed for the purpose of tearing through quarries that the iconic assault rifle manufactured by Kanegawa Military Industries could not destroy effectively. Said rounds are charged within a miniaturized reactor built into the and fired at a speed faster than sound itself - the sheer energy generated from the charge and velocity of the bullets cause them to explode the moment they strike their targets. The UAC-manufactured Gauss rounds are about the size of a 5.56mm NATO rifle cartridge, as a larger-sized round would prove to be redundant. Fed with a fifty round box of ammunition fed through a simple feed system, this weapon is extremely resistant and has a stubborn lifespan. Like many heavy weapons, advanced training is still required before a soldier is authorized to wield this forty-five pound weapon in the field. While it does have intense killing power that can easily kill a Baron of Hell in a matter of three to four direct hits, its firing rate leaves much to be desired for and it should not be used for heated firefights unless the wielder is confident in their aiming skills. It should be used against bigger targets such as armored vehicles and bigger species of demons, but there's no better alternative if one wants to dispose of a troublesome man-sized target in the blink of an eye.

This weapon's development was spearheaded by Flynn 'Mack' Taggart himself after he requested for a weapon capable of defeating Cyborgs when his trusty M134 Minigun would not fit the bill. Matthew Rossi and Adept 03 Sarah, with their dramatic flair for heavy futuristic weapons, also utilize one on some occasions.

**Sniper Rifles**

While sniper weaponry is fairly rare in the future considering heavy volumes of firepower are needed over accuracy in the face of the massive Future Rebellion Army hordes and well-defended Cybernetic Federation Army machines, they still have a place on the battlefield when long-ranged terminations are required.

**AP Marksman:** One of the biggest tricks that the Regular Army utilized to avert its narrow brushes with absolute defeat was to improvise whatever was on hand to combat the Rebellion Army. One of its more notable examples aside from the SV-001 Metal Slug tank was the AR-10 Marksman Rifle, a modification of the AR-10 Automatic Rifle pioneered by the famous JSDF sniper known as Larissa Kusanagi. As the Regular Army lacked a sniping weapon aside from the Barrett M82 that was provided by the United States via surplus stocks of said weapons, the AR-10 Marksman soon found itself to be a reputable and reasonably light sharpshooting weapon against hordes of charging Rebellion Army soldiers for personnel such as long-ranged scouts, certain sniper teams, and designated marksmen.

The development of the Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle led to the improvisation of a mid-ranged sniper rifle that fired pulse rounds. Dubbed the AP (Automatic Pulse for short) Marksman, this cutting-edge rifle is designed to fire precise shots to quickly and effectively eliminate most human and cybernetic targets - but Cyborgs will take more hits to guarantee kills. Keep in mind that its range is inferior in contrast to the Laser Sniper Rifle as it only has a reflex sight as opposed to a sniper scope, not to mention a laser beam will always be more precise than a projectile that can be affected by air resistance and drag. One additional perk is that while the Laser Sniper Rifle cannot be used in close-range battles, the AP Marksman can be utilized as a close-range weapon as it is a semi-automatic battle rifle. It should not be used in heated firefights though, as its magazine can only hold twenty rounds before requiring a reload. Adept 02 Dean carries one for medium to long-ranged engagements.

**Laser Sniper Rifle:** As both CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army's expertise in laser technology expanded, they eventually designed a weapon that could deliver a lethal beam of superheated energy over long distances. Sharpshooters, despite their lethality against enemy infantry and other kinds of softly protected targets over long distances, were hampered with one crippling flaw: the limit of how much ammunition they could carry. That, and the Assassin caste were generally dissatisfied with the Barrett M82, as it was generally useless against anything heavier than a Humvee.

The end result to this dilemma was the creation a long-ranged sniper rifle that was converted to use laser-based hardware instead of conventional ballistics, and this weapon also comes with the benefit of a self-recharging energy cell. Its firepower cannot be compared to the sheer killing power of a Barrett M82, but it is still a respectfully powerful weapon against human targets and armored vehicles - especially when it could penetrate all forms of known body armor and inflict instant third-degree burns to its victims. Issued to Cyborg Assassins and a select few Future Rebellion Army Snipers, this firearm is a deadly assassination tool in the hands of an accurate marksman but for obvious reasons, maintaining one's stealth with this weapon is a rather difficult prospect. It cannot be used at close ranges as the miniature AI installed in the rifle must take a few seconds to analyze its target before firing, so one must take care to ensure they are safe from counterattack before using this notoriously accurate long-ranged killer.

Nathalie Germi is known to wield one should her assignments involve long-range target eliminations.

**Plasma Lancer:** The revolutionary design and functionality of the Laser Sniper Rifle was so successful that many sought the means to acquire them - in the end, the Regular Army Future Forces were its primary users as they fought against CABAL's Cybernetic Federation Army the most. The US Experimental Forces, after failing to acquire sufficient amounts of such weapons to arm their sharpshooters with, decided to make their own variant by dabbling in the field of plasma weaponry. After successfully fielding many examples of the weaponized ionized gases on their vehicles, it was only a matter of time before they were able to replicate a handheld version like the UAC did with the Plasma Rifle. While the USEF did use the Barrett M82 as a standard-issue weapon for their snipers, it lacked the power to penetrate the defenses of heavier enemies.

Developed by General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart herself in order to counter Kanegawa Military Industries' Adepts, the Plasma Lancer is a powerful rifle that can be used against all ground targets with deadly efficiency - the supercharged bolts of energy can effectively burn through both armor and flesh with terrifying ease, making it a potent anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weapon - it can kill a human being wearing Green Kevlar Armor in a single hit. When not in use, this weapon's barrel is shortened in length in order to allow easier transportation - however, it must be 'deployed' before it can be fired, meaning it should be treated like a traditional bolt-action sniper rifle such as the M40 Sniper Rifle. It comes outfitted with an electronic sniper scope that provides real-time surrounding data and like the USEF Storm Rifle, can uplink with military satellites for further effectiveness in reconnaissance. Fueled with an energy cell that provides it with four shots before requiring a reload, this weapon is not suited for close-range firefights unless the user is very confident with aiming this rather unwieldy weapon under duress. Because plasma bolts are launched at a lower velocity in contrast to a laser beam or a conventional bullet, it does not guarantee an instant hit - making it possibly harder to track a target in motion. As a twenty-five pound rifle, it is quite hefty in weight and has a rather steep difficulty in terms of usage.

Though its primary users are the United States Experimental Forces, Regular Army personnel such as Minami 'Mimi' Nakao are often seen salvaging these weapons should the opportunities to do so become available.

**Mass Destruction Weapons**

These weapons alone are proof that humanity was born and bred for unimaginable violence.

**UAC Delta-12 Chaingun:** When the Union Aerospace Corporation's security units encountered the Paranormal Division's MG-84 Leichenfaust, their board of directors were doubtlessly intimidated by the fact that a foreign power was able to match them in the heavy firearms industry. Even though Kanegawa Military Industries was a major competitor with the American conglomerate, the Japanese defense contractor focused its vision on practicality over impossibility - the Experimental Beam Rifle's lethal firepower yet modestly compact design is an example. On the other hand, the UAC was literally obsessed with developing _really_ big guns for both its corporate security forces and anyone who was willing to do business with them. So when the Paranormal Division's own answer to multi-barreled firearms appeared on the battlefield, the UAC was once again prepared to take on the challenge of manufacturing an equivalent in order to even the odds on the battlefield once more. The original plan for a replacement of the M134 Minigun ended in failure, and the MAG Cannon was developed as an alternative.

The UAC Delta-12 Chaingun is truly the final answer to portable automatic weaponry - resembling more like a weapon meant to be mounted on armored vehicles and aircraft, this seventy five-pound, six-barreled firearm is built and designed with the best weaponry knowledge that the corporation has to offer. Though the M134 and MG-84 can only utilize small arms-based ammunition, the Delta-12 utilizes specialized 15mm tungsten shells as ammunition. The sheer stopping power offered by these exotic rounds grants it unmatched prowess against almost any kind of target short of a main battle tank - human-sized targets are simply blown to bits of bone and meat with a single burst, while armored cars and artillery pieces will be scrap metal in a matter of seconds under prolonged fire. The corporation also designed this weapon for anti-demon insurgencies in mind; like the MAG Cannon, it can effortlessly destroy all but the mightiest warriors of Hell provided there is enough ammunition to keep it going, which usually comes in packages of two hundred round box magazines. To provide the sufficient power to keep this gun working, a miniaturized nuclear reactor is built into the weapon and by using the heat generated from the firing sequence, it effectively recharges the battery and ensures it will rarely (if ever) need a replacement. The piston responsible for accelerating the tungsten rounds is capable of 250,000 PSI (pounds per square inch), granting it enough punch to destroy just about any kind of conventional target. It also does not have any overheating problems due to a coolant system implemented to stabilize the nuclear reactor and the weapon's six barrels.

Sometime after it first saw action against the Paranormal Division, an anonymous UAC-employed Zone Trooper drafted the idea of replacing the conventional six-barrel design with a module that employed three independent barrels, with each unit consisting of three firing chambers. The company's best gunsmiths were intrigued at such an idea, yet responded in disbelief as such an idea, if implemented, would make the gun consume ammo at an even faster rate. Nevertheless, a prototype of the weapon (dubbed the Mobile Turret) was ready within approximately eight months and promptly underwent field tests. The Delta-12, while in Mobile Turret mode, can fire all three of its barrels at once for unprecedented amounts of overkill, but it can also deploy into a sentry gun of sorts to quickly hold and hose an area down of all hostilities. The Mobile Turret modification does have a major flaw, however - it will overheat far too quickly for the coolant system to dissipate the intense heat generated, forcing the gunner to disengage from firing in possibly inconvenient situations. This special customized module is entirely optional and can be swapped out for the conventional design easily.

The reason why this firearm falls under the 'Mass Destruction Weapons' category is due to the caliber of the round it uses, as 15mm ammunition are usually reserved for vehicle-based weapons. As of now, only the UAC's heavy infantry and KMI's Adepts have the sufficient abilities and skills to wield the UAC Delta-12 Chaingun - Adept 02 Dean, Adept 03 Sarah, and a specialized division of heavy assault troops within the UAC corporate forces are the only ones that use it.

**Desolator Wave Cannon:** If the Flamethrower and all of its descendants were killing tools of controversy in regards to the Geneva Conventions, then this weapon is an example of how humanity will resort to the unthinkable when it came to taking the lives of their enemies. Though countries such as the United States (at least until the rise of the Experimental Forces), member states of Europe, and Japan were willing to keep their weapons research within ethical standards, Russia did not abide by this rule as cutting-edge technology was not something they placed emphasis on. Preferring to terrorize and decimate their enemies with literal shock and awe tactics proven with their heavy employment of Tesla weaponry, the Russians took it a step even further once they realized they had a crisis on their hands in terms of radioactive waste from their deteriorating nuclear reactors around the country. As the Rebellion Army and its allies began to target the Russian Bear after the Paranormal Division's successes against them, the European giant had to pour more of its remaining funds into military hardware to defend its failing borders. A prominent Tesla Trooper who decided to remain anonymous pitched the idea of weaponizing the radioactive waste to literally melt infantry into puddles of residue while corroding the armor of even the heaviest battle tanks.

This idea was accepted almost immediately by Russian commanders considering it would prove to be an excellent complement to their Tesla Trooper and Goliath Mech divisions, and the first prototype of such a weapon was ready by as early as the White Baby Crisis - it was a weapon so terrifying that the Regular Army considered expelling Russia from its member states because of the innate cruelty that the weapon brought upon its victims. Dubbed the Desolator Wave Cannon, it is a powerful energy-directed weapon designed to fire concentrated waves of radiation via a specially-designed amplifier that draws energy from radioactive waste. The focused energy is enough to transform an unprotected human being to a puddle of goop almost instantaneously, and armored soldiers won't fare much better. Armored vehicles aren't immune to its effects either despite that many of them are built with NBC (nuclear, biological, and chemical) warfare countermeasures, as the blasts of radiation generated by this weapon is so intense that it can corrode even the heaviest of titanium. For obvious reasons, a protective battle suit similar to the ones used by Tesla Troopers is required before this weapon can be utilized safely, though it can be modified for walker units and wielded by someone in a specialized armored walker, such as an Akatsuki Armored Assault Powersuit. Because radioactive materials take exceptionally long timespans to become inert, a Desolator Wave Cannon can technically never run out of ammunition as long as the radioactive cores remain active.

Wielded by a special force of infantry dubbed the Desolator Corps, this weapon, along with the warriors that carry this highly questionable creation into battle, have made the Rebellion Army pay for every step they made into Mother Russia's territories by melting entire battalions of Rebellion Army soldiers and leaving no traces of their existence. Though it is basically a force of extinction on its own, it is of limited effectiveness against non-organic targets, such as Cyborgs and Japan's Future Tank X-0s.

**Experimental Beam Rifle:** After the successful deployment of the Future Tank X-0s, the ingenious minds at Kanegawa Military Industries that manufactured the autonomous tanks decided to shift their focus to another project: sizing down the beam cannons used by the unmanned vehicles to a handheld version in response to the emergence of enemies that became increasingly resistant to conventional firearms. This was not without its obstacles, as while converting the high-caliber laser to a rifle variant was only a matter of altering its design, the one issue involved providing it with a sufficient power source that would not compromise the weapon's firepower and weight. Turning to the BFG9000's design for ideas did not yield any positive results, as the generator for the classified property used to fuel the energy source did not use plasma technology in contrast to the former weapon of mass destruction. Also, the UAC-produced Plasma Rifle did not have the sufficient charge to damage heavier targets such as main battle tanks. As L-X8 was only given the XSG-13 Automatic Shotgun and no advanced weaponry prior to his defection from the Cybernetic Federation Army, he requested for a powerful yet relatively lightweight weapon that would allow him to even the odds against his former Cyborg allies now-turned adversaries.

A solution was eventually devised as a portable energy cell the size of a 200-round box magazine for conventional machine guns was finalized - the end result was a devastating weapon that turned a soldier into a one-man/woman assault unit capable of going to toe-to-toe against any target on the battlefield. Resembling a futuristic assault rifle/shotgun hybrid, the portable nature of this rifle is about as deceptive as its firepower; the beam can cut through all forms of armor and shielding without little to no difficulty - human targets are simply vaporized upon contact. Though its power cannot be compared to the tank-mounted model, it is easily one of the strongest human-portable small arms ever manufactured by humanity, with its status only rivaled by the CABAL Plasma Cannon and the BFG9000. To solve the issue of vast power consumption, the rifle comes with a self-recharging battery to negate the drawbacks of ammo shortage. For comparisons, this prototypical rifle is about on par with the MEC-exclusive Ion Beam Cannon in terms of raw damage output. The weapon fires a supercharged beam of classified energy that can penetrate all forms of known defenses encountered by the Regular Army. This makes a soldier armed with this technologically advanced rifle a devastating foe against all known targets. As the rifle has a built-in AI system that allows it to function in tandem with its wielder, it can help analyze target movements and ensure that every beam shot will always end in a direct hit - which means with its impeccable accuracy, it can even nail a passing jet fighter without missing. It has two firing modes: a rapid-firing one to quickly disperse lesser threats but does meager damage against heavier enemies, or a slow yet charged focus-burst that can eliminate main battle tanks in as little as three shots.

The weapon is deployed in extremely limited numbers given the complex technology behind its design and prodigal costs (and some ethical issues considering a human is reduced to carbon ashes should they ever receive the wrong side of the Experimental Beam), but L-X8 was granted access to one after his capture, reprogramming, and introduction to the Regular Army - to which he has exploited on the battlefield with deadly efficiency on multiple occasions. To prevent capture and reverse-engineering, the Experimental Beam Rifle is only coded to fire from its user's fingerprints, and the weapon will deactivate and self-destruct once its wielder's vital signs have vanished (basically, when they perish). Because of its rarity and immense destructive power (which has led it to be classified as a mass destruction weapon), only L-X8 has access to this lethal beam weapon.

**BFG9000:** The Blast Field Gun 9000 (or the Big Fucking Gun, according to soldiers with a sense of humor) is a weapon developed in a joint secret project by Kanegawa Military Industries and the Union Aerospace Corporation, and is considered to be the pride and joy of their respective weapons divisions. This terrifying man-portable tool of mass destruction possesses a questionable background that makes the Flamethrower's controversy seem miniscule. Development of this weapon has been more than just troublesome, given humanity's poor understanding of plasma weaponry and the number of lives that were lost during its research and development stage. Costing untold billions of dollars to research and manufacture, the firearm's properties and secrets are heavily safeguarded, and reverse-engineering the technology involved is all but impossible. Powered by a miniature nuclear reactor and externally-attached energy cells the size of car batteries, the purpose of this firearm is to generate a sphere of explosive plasma energy with enough power to reduce a human being or a lightly armored vehicle to carbon waste on a single hit. While the sphere is in flight, it will generate bolts of energy that strike at all nearby targets, draining them of their health and armor as long as they are exposed to it. The aftermath of the inevitable explosion also creates multiple shockwaves of plasma energy that hits smaller targets nearby, detonating into smaller blasts after the primary burst. The primary blast field generated is so intense that it can literally prematurely melt bullets and detonate projectiles before they reach their intended targets. The codename for the first models were dubbed the Plasma Blast Field Cannons or PBFC for short, but it was soon changed and eventually earned the moniker 'BFG9000' by the first soldiers that tested it given the size of the gun and excessive firepower that it directed upon its unfortunate targets.

The first successful models of the BFG9000 (after years of failed laboratory and live-fire tests that nearly resulted in the UAC shutting down the division responsible for the creation of the weapon) were supplied to the United States Marines shortly before the second war, but mass deployment has not been possible given the massive amounts of resources to simply build one of these. Flynn 'Mack' Taggart and Clark Still carry this as their alternate weapons that replace the traditional grenade attack, but use it responsibly. Careless usage of the weapon can result in friendly fire accidents with horrendous consequences, and ammo is extremely hard to come by. But in the right hands, it can easily destroy entire legions and bigger targets with as little as two to three shots. Though while it may seem wasteful against single targets, there is no better alternative to quickly dispose of something that may prove to be tedious and troublesome to be dealt with using regular firepower.

Due to the sheer destructive force this weapon is capable of and the inherent possibility of them falling into enemy hands, this weapon can only be used by a soldier at the rank of Captain and above. Even then, said personnel must attain advanced weapons training before they are cleared to carry one of these monsters into battle. Each model of the BFG9000 is designed for a particular individual and will only fire if it detects the user's fingerprints at the trigger; this is to prevent potential misuse and to ensure that only authorized soldiers can use it. Should the wielder of one of these weapons fall in battle, the BFG will shut down and if any attempts of tinkering/reverse engineering is detected, the nuclear reactor will go into meltdown and eventually explode - just another one of the UAC's countermeasures at work to prevent all possible theft attempts of their crown jewel in the field of advanced handheld weaponry.

Without any doubt, the Blast Field Gun is by far one of the most powerful small arms weapon (if it can even be considered as so given its massive destructive power) ever devised by the scientific minds of humanity in their struggle against various antagonistic forces throughout the years. It is a sight that no enemy of the Regular Army will ever want to witness (and live to talk about it), yet it still has drawbacks and should not be used as recklessly as the classic Heavy Machine Gun.

**Dark Matter BFG10K:** While the BFG9000 was the final answer in terms of weaponry development by Kanegawa Military Industries and the Union Aerospace Corporation, the US Experimental Forces were eager to push it even further to the point where this weapon's sole existence alone just proves the destructive tendencies of the human race. As the developer originally lacked the schematics to build their own copies of the handheld mass destruction device, they sought to manufacture their own counterpart - though the UAC were business affiliates with them, they were unwilling to provide the blueprints and technical expertise required to build the crown jewel of their infantry weapons program (reverse-engineering them was all but out of the equation as the original designers made it in a way that it could not be tampered with without the aid of qualified scientists and technicians). Because the US Experimental Forces are not restricted by any kind of government regulations when it came to their scientific endeavors, there was nothing holding them back from unleashing an even more powerful creation that rivaled the prize of the United States Marines' military arsenal.

The Dark Matter BFG10K (often abbreviated as DMBFG10K, unofficial designation Dark Matter Plasma Detonator Cannon) is the US Experimental Forces' answer for a literal 'nuclear device in a can'. Though their primary focus on their weapons relied on plasma energy, they were able to covertly acquire samples of the demonic energy used by the hellish forces that invaded Europe shortly after the end of the First Rebellion War; upon closer examination and laboratory tests that resulted in the loss of many lives, it was revealed that the source that fueled the invaders' weaponry (such as the plasma-based fireball attacks by the Hell Knights/Barons of Hell and the dreaded plasma explosives used by the Cyberdemon) was dark matter. The weapon itself in general is similar to the BFG9000 in many ways, but the construction and functioning capabilities of it differ greatly. While the BFG9000 is powered by a nuclear reactor, the DMBFG10K is fueled by a miniaturized artificial dark matter core that can be charged by the very same energy cells that provide the devastating firepower of its predecessor. Should this weapon ever be fired, it will take approximately twice the time of the BFG9000's charge time (around eight to ten seconds) to collect enough power to generate a destructive blast field with a vacuum effect. Upon reaching full charge, it will expel a miniature black hole that will unleash dark matter bolts in every direction, damaging anything that the user designates as a hostile target. In order to maximize damage to the greatest amount of quarries, it will gravitate any unfortunate foes that may be close enough to the sphere of dark matter. Upon striking its intended target or a solid object, it will explode with a tremendous wave of plasma and negative energy, annihilating everything within a large radius. Live-fire tests and recorded footage of this weapon in action have proven that just a single blast is enough to transform an entire city block into a lifeless wasteland of carbon ashes.

Though the US Experimental Forces planned to arm their frontline elite troops with their ultimate creation once mass production was possible, Flynn 'Mack' Taggart threw a crimp into their plans as he stole their only working model and a good majority of their data during a raid on one of their primary research facilities responsible for the development of this legendary weapon. He had only chosen to do this because he was aware of the faction's plans to overthrow the Regular Army once they had the necessary manpower to do so. Because of the inherent dangers involved, the Major has vowed to never use this weapon in battle unless the need to do so became absolutely necessary. In order to prevent this weapon from ever falling into the wrong hands, he personally concealed it in an undisclosed location that only he and his fellow marine partners have knowledge of.

Matthew Rossi was able to acquire a working version of the weapon for himself when he explored an uncharted region of Hell, known as the Warrens - home for souls that were too dangerous for even the forces of the netherworld to contain.

**Special Valkyrian Gear/Weapons**

Normally unusable by regular troops, these weapons are only accessible to individuals of a Valkyria descent. They are only available to Minami 'Mimi' Nakao, Alyssa Melchiott, and Atsuko Nakagawa for the time being.

**Valkyrian Knight Armor:** While Valkyrias are easily recognized for their colorful regalia, they are rather unsuited for actual combat - especially when it came to close-quarters confrontations. The development of their knight caste meant that they needed a new form of protection that would shield their bodies from the damaging attacks of the demonic forces, as their existence meant that the female warriors had to change their battle strategies. Valkyrians that became knights would then be identified by their body-hugging armor, which usually consisted of a helmet modeled after their signature pointed hats that came with a slide-down visor, a breastplate with protruding guards that protected their shoulders, a pink or violet-colored skirt coupled with a short ruffled cape of either colors, a pair of thigh-high shorts, and finalized with a pair of armored gauntlets and knee-high boots. When donning this armor, a Valkyria can go head-on with some of the most vicious forces of the netherworld at melee range without worries (however, they will require the proper training before doing so). A Valkyria that wears this armor is somehow mentally connected to it, similar to those who don Psionic Armor; this can help them enhance the durability of the battlesuit depending on the strength of their mental will.

The armor is also exceptionally resistant, even against modern-age weaponry. There have been recorded instances where a full set of armor was shot at with a MG-84 Leichenfaust, and there were no visible signs of damage inflicted. Combat strategists have pointed out that the armor appears to be more for show than practicality, considering some of the warriors tend to discard certain parts of the protection in order to lose some of the weight - most of the time, they prefer to lose the torso portion and expose their midriffs as a result. Be careful though, as the Valkyrian Knight Armor does not guarantee protection from environmental hazards, such as radiation and extreme heat generated from lava.

**Vanguard Shield:** Complementing the Valkyrian Knights' various types of swords and melee weapons is the so-called Vanguard Shield. The issuing of this defensive tool became apparent when tougher species of demons, such as the aggressive Armored Bull Demon, had the strength to knock a Valkyria back and easily slice through their knight armor with their serrated fangs. In addition, the female warriors that had the honor of riding Valkyrian Dragons into battle were also quite vulnerable in some instances - while the winged monsters would selflessly protect the riders, there were several occasions where the knights met a quick end when they were attacked from an angle that the dragons couldn't react quick enough to intercept them. Taking on the foundations of knowledge that led to the creation of the Valkyrian Knight Armor, it was not long until the Vanguard Shield was forged and became the other primary component of a Valkyrian Knight's arsenal, next to their melee weapons (usually in the form of a sword).

The shield itself is designed with a pentagonal shape in mind and decorated with a variety of Valkyrian-based inscriptions, runes, jewels, emblems, and other fancy symbols that are often seen as predominant in their culture. Although it looks more like an ornament that an individual of royalty would probably display within the interiors of their lavish fortresses, its attractive design does not betray the fact that the Vanguard Shield is meant for the heaviest of combat and has a protection level that surpasses even the Titan Armor. Designed with an unknown type of metallic alloy that appears to be more resistant than even the futuristic armor systems that protect the combat vehicles of tomorrow, the shield can protect the wielder from almost any form of attack, ranging from standard pistol rounds fired from a Rebellion grunt to the apocalyptic meteor strikes summoned by an Afrit of the Damned. There are educated guesses that the shield is protected by magical defenses infused into the artifact, though this has never been proven - nor do the last Valkyrias attempt to do anything to dispel these hypotheses. Weighing at about twenty pounds, it is moderately easy to carry and can operate as an improvised melee weapon in a pinch.

The Vanguard Shield, like the Valkyrian Knight Armor, has been praised for both the stubborn protection it offers and its everlasting lifespan from wear-and-tear, easily maintaining its pristine condition even after several thousands of years worth of employment on the battlefield. This makes it the perfect tool for a wielder to play defensively, especially against foes that rely excessively on weak yet long-ranged techniques.

**Spear of the Valkyria:** An artifact of ancient times that was excavated from a tomb in the sweltering sands of Egypt a few years before the First Rebellion War broke out, it appears to be a scepter of some sort decorated with ornaments and sculpting, with some of the designs vaguely resembling facial features of beings that do not match any of humanity's historical and scientific records. A ring of circular blades orbit the artifact itself constantly, and strangely enough, the object itself levitates constantly, even when it was discovered from within its sanctuary - such a discovery baffled the archaeologists that unearthed the relic as they were unable to provide a logical answer as to why the piece itself was able to levitate all by itself. Attempts to open or scan the cube all but failed, and the properties behind it remained an enigma. The details behind this 'weapon' would remain all but a mystery for quite some time - that was, until the demons managed to steal it and took it back to Hell while keeping it locked up in the Pandemonium fortress.

That was, until Adept 01 Adam, Adept 02 Dean, and Adept 03 Sarah raided the stronghold and secured the artifact for themselves, since they noticed that the hellish fiends were zealously protecting it for some odd reason. Though they weren't exactly able to find any uses for it, they kept it with them upon departure from the Pandemonium fortress. It would eventually see use when the team encountered their deadliest enemy yet at The Tower of Suffering: an Infernal Arch-Dragon. After the entire squad unloaded on the behemoth with their slew of weapons and dealt absolutely no damage in the process, Minami recognized the object and immediately took possession of it - upon doing so, she awakened her dormant powers and ascended beyond that of the conventional Valkyria she was already known to be. In a rather one-sided battle, Minami slaughtered the winged monstrosity with their own powers and the relic in one of the most successful skirmishes that humanity was able to win against the Forces of Hell. Ever since that battle, it has become her secondary weapon alongside her magical staff that she utilizes to conduct a variety of spell-based techniques.

The artifact, later known as the Spear of the Valkyria according to ancient hieroglyphics from the very tomb it was extracted from, is actually an ancient weapon against the Forces of Hell that the Valkyrias (Alyssa and Minami's true identities) used as a last resort when the denizens of the burning pit drove their race to the point of extinction. In spite of their supernatural powers in magic and psionics, they were being pushed to the brink of annihilation even though they were able to inflict millions of deaths upon the savage creatures. With one demon that fell, fifty more would take its place - but it was not the case for a fallen Valkyria, for their losses were permanent and could not be replaced as easily. As the war took a turn for the worse, the Valkyria High Council proceeded with the plan to summon an ancient treasure they saw as something they would only use in the most dire of situations. Utilizing the souls of many Valkyria (both living and fallen ones), they created the weapon that would end the calamity that was devastating the world. An unknown hero would then wield the Spear of the Valkyria and with the last few able-bodied warriors, wiped out the entire invasion force before using it to slay a prominent demonic warlord. The hero (whose gender is still open to debate) perished in the battle and his remains would be buried along with the spear, where it would remain forgotten for several millennia until the Forces of Hell made their eventual return.

The Spear of the Valkyria works in a manner unlike any weapon that humanity has manufactured. Initially, this weapon is about as strong as a Rocket Launcher in terms of standard damage. What it relies on to gain strength is the souls of those killed by the wielder - once it has gained enough kills, it will have the power to inflict enough damage to even topple a Steel Beast (codename for Rebellion Army Capital Units) with ease. It is also intelligent enough to track out the strongest target - once the user unleashes its power, the circular display of blades will separate from the scepter and zoom off to its designated quarry, cutting through all lesser enemies in its path. Any damage dealt is then transferred to the user as regenerative lifeforce, usually curing even the most grievous injuries in a matter of seconds. After the attack, it will return to the cube's helm until another strike is ordered and/or enough souls are collected. The artifact communicates with its user via a telepathic link and is innately intelligent - a voice resembling a chorus of vaguely-sounding young females will talk back to the user should the latter speak to it via his/her mind.

This weapon is exclusively used by Minami 'Dark Magician Girl' Nakao.

**Valkyrian Rune Sword:** An ancient blade forged by what is likely a master blacksmith of the Valkyrias given the exquisite details and durability of the sword, this weapon's origins is just as mystifying as the Spear of the Valkyria. At first appearances, it seems to be nothing more than a broadsword with Valkyrian inscriptions engraved into the blade. Unlike the aforementioned artifact, the Valkyrian Rune Sword was never actually discovered by humanity - in fact, the weapon itself was actually found in the possession of the Demonic Forces of Hell for it was seized by the invaders at some point in the past during an unspecified period of time. How they managed to do so remains a mystery but after claiming ownership of the sword, they took it back to their infernal realm and kept it in one of the more treacherous regions of their world: the Mountain of the Infernal Arch-Dragons. The weapon would then be kept there for many decades, and the demons along with their masters would eventually grow content knowing that one of their only few known weaknesses were in their possession, and no being of a mortal origin would survive should they dare to enter the netherworld and attempt to take the Valkyrian Rune Sword back.

Eventually, that would all change once elements of the Regular Army Future Forces made their way into Hell. When the inhabitants of the Inferno realized their world was under attack, they mobilized their defenses and prepared to serve a brutal death to the outsiders. After hearing of the seizure of the Spear of the Valkyria and the destruction of the Pandemonium fortress, they realized that all would be lost once the legendary sword was taken for they used it to contain another weapon that the Valkyrias used in their great war against the foul horrors - a Valkyrian Dragon. They had hoped that the location from which these prizes were contained would dissuade the unruly humans from entering, for it was a death wish for anyone that tried to enter the lair that the dreaded Infernal Arch-Dragons called their home. Unfortunately, the area soon became a target for infiltration and was conquered just like all the other zones that were taken and cleared by the invading human forces - and the sword itself, along with the dragon that was being sealed by the force of the blade, was freed and taken by the unit.

The Valkyrian Rune Sword is a legendary weapon just like the Spear of the Valkyria - though only one of the latter is known to exist (considering the vast requirements to create such an example of a weapon), the former is vastly different. Originally intended to be mass-produced for frontline warriors, the need to do so became clear when the female combatants realized that their reliance on magic and psionic techniques could leave them vulnerable to targets that were masters at melee combat, such as the Hell Knights and Barons of Hell. This led to a change in their fighting doctrines where some of their mages underwent special training and became knights in their own right: replacing their regalia with heavy armor and their traditional scepters with this sword and a specialized shield, they would serve to be the hard counter against the heavy-hitting forces that Hell pitted against them. Needless to say, the Demonic Forces of Hell eventually caught on to their tactics and countered them with even heavier firepower and their own diabolical arcane magic - many Valkyrian Knights lost their lives trying to fight them back, while the unluckier ones were killed, resurrected, and served the Overlords of Hell as the Fallen Valkyria.

While serving as a heavy close-ranged slashing weapon that deals notorious damage against demons (especially against those that are resistant to conventional firearms), the Valkyrian Rune Sword is also capable of generating ranged attacks. If it finds itself being wielded by a Valkyria worthy enough to hold the sacred blade, it will grant her a variety of new attacks such as a psionic lance (fires a pure beam of psionic energy that pierces through all types of demonic defenses), dark energy burst (generates an orb of black magic that scorches the target in violet-colored flames upon exploding), and quasar strike (unleashes several shockwaves from the sword that dematerializes the target upon impact). Because of its nature, it can only be used by a pure-blooded Valkyria.

The Valkyrian Rune Sword is Alyssa 'Magician's Valkyria' Melchiott's primary weapon but as mentioned before, Fallen Valkyrian Knights also use it with considerable potential, making them formidable opponents both at close and far range.

* * *

**Cybernetic Combatant-Exclusive Hardware:** The legions of CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army hold one ace-in-the-hole against all those who dare oppose their might: the feared Cyborg Prototypes, Assassins, Reapers, and Commandos. The following deals with the primary weapons that these artificially-created killing machines are usually armed with. However, the Regular Army has managed to keep up in terms of combat effectiveness with the creation of their Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit soldiers and a highly secretive vehicle known as the Hoplite Armor. Containing enough power to rival a main battle tank in terms of raw firepower and damage output, these weapons cannot be wielded by regular infantry under _any_ circumstances. For more information about this class of infantry, refer to the second portion of the 'Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment' section of this encyclopedia. MECs, by default, can be armed with a primary, secondary, and tertiary weapon and a large variety of support gear that range from self-repairing module upgrades, advanced AI-directed fire and target control systems, EMP coils, and force field generators.

**Force Field Generator:** Although the MECs and Hoplite Armors were respectfully powerful units that rivaled a MBT in terms of survival and raw defenses, most commanders believed that their survivability could be further increased with some additional defense systems. After capturing the Rebellion Army's blueprints for the planned development of force field units issued to their powered armor units, the Regular Army and KMI's researchers quickly implemented their own version. An electronic unit that creates a frontal shield of energy that can be activated and deactivated at will, the energy field emitted can deflect bullets and prematurely explode tank shells before they hit their intended targets. It is also capable of withstanding one EMP blast without disabling the targeted MEC or Hoplite Armor in question.

**Kinetic Melee Combat Module:** The first of the two secondary weapons that a MEC can opt to utilize. This armored gauntlet is installed on either arm of a MEC unit, this fist composed of a special titanium alloy has a built-in jet engine and is designed for both combat and utility purposes. Resembling a gigantic brass knuckle that is donned on the user's wrist, the power core installed also increases the wearer's awareness and reflexes, granting additional movement speed. It is an excellent tool for destroying obstacles and cover being employed by enemies, but it can be used as a blunt-force melee weapon in a pinch. As it was built for prolonged usage, it requires little maintenance and only needs to recharge the integrated energy cell every once in a while. Some CABAL/FRA Cyborg Commandos are also armed with this, mostly in the hands of those who prefer to take the fights to up close and personal ranges.

**Napalm/Purifier Flamethrower:** The secondary weapon that can be mounted on a MEC's other free wrist is a flamethrower unit. Unlike the conventional weapon of controversy that is field by the Regular Army, the UNSOC's variation employs napalm - a highly flammable substance consisting of jellied petroleum that is much more volatile, burns for prolonged time periods, and has a tendency to stick to surfaces, all of which makes it a highly frightening psychological weapon against enemy forces. An excellent tool for urban and trench warfare, one must be careful of potential friendly fire and collateral damage that may be inflicted by this weapon that might as well be a pyromaniac's dreams morphed into a reality. CABAL's Cyborg Commandos wield an equally powerful variant dubbed the Purifier Flamethrower that utilizes an even deadlier variation of napalm - a mixture that involves igniting plasma to levels capable of melting concrete in seconds. With its limited range being its only drawback, this nightmarish weapon has few counters once the wielder has gotten into optimal firing distance of their soon-to-be victim.

**20mm Vulcan Minigun:** A far superior version in contrast to the conventional M134 Minigun and 12.7mm Vulcan cannons, this heavy four-barreled automatic weapon fires combustible rounds the size of aluminum cans and is a frighteningly effective weapon against both flesh and armored targets. Recently developed from a scaled-down prototype of the renowned GAU-8 Avenger installed on the US Military A-10's Thunderbolts, this weapon is only an advanced working model and thus should be treated as such. It does suffer from average accuracy due to its angle of spread, meaning this weapon should only be used for medium-ranged encounters. It does work as a wonderful suppression weapon given its explosive rounds, though. Most MEC Cyborg Commandos and CABAL Cyborg Prototypes/Reapers are armed with this weapon by default.

**Railgun:** A weapon notable for its fame in science fiction as a faster-than-sound weapon, Kanegawa Military Industries transformed this weapon from fiction to fact after the first models of the MEC were successfully deployed. As a high-powered recoil-less cannon that utilizes magnetically supercharged slug projectiles as ammunition, this weapon is probably one of the most technologically advanced military hardware pieces ever fielded to date. Using the MEC/Hoplite Armor's reactor units as a power source, the slug warheads are charged and fired at speeds that break the sound barrier. It has supreme accuracy thanks to electronically-aided firing systems and a laser pointer, making it an excellent, if somewhat unconventional, sniper weapon against both vehicular and infantry (though it may be a bit excessive for the latter) targets. Larissa Kusanagi uses the Railgun as her primary weapon that is modified to hit targets at least five kilometers away, and Clark Still can somehow carry one into battle himself.

**Ion Beam Cannon:** The last of the three primary weapons available to the Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit and Hoplite Armor class, this weapon which dwarfs the Railgun in almost every field is a result of the UNSOC's newest focus on Ion-based weaponry. Employing the powers and all of humanity's current knowledge and expertise of supercharged ion and plasma energy, the Ion Beam Cannon possesses enough firepower to easily melt through every known type of armor in existence - thus making it a deadly weapon against all targets on the battlefield. Due to the massive energy source required, it led to the development of a portable reactor unit that would be eventually built into the suit itself. Rivaling the BFG9000 in terms of raw damage output, this futuristic weapon of mass destruction is only held back by its slow firing rate and availability to only the most decorated MEC Cyborg Commandos. Nick Seymour 'Havoc' Parker is armed with this weapon by default, and he is allowed to change between this and the 30mm Vulcan Cannon on-the-fly while in combat.

**Nuclear Grenade Launcher:** Not content with the destructive power of a regular grenade, CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army decided to take their love for utter devastation one step further with the invention of this monstrosity. Appearing as an automatic cannon carried in the similar manner of a minigun, this colossal firearm is the ultimate answer for conventional annihilation of enemy forces with miniaturized nuclear weaponry. For obvious reasons, this weapon cannot be used by a regular human being due to its tremendous weight, radioactive ammunition, and the risk of being caught in the blast of the grenades. The Cyborg Prototypes have no worries for such trivial repercussions given their mechanized nature that grants them immunity from all the side effects, and thus it is their primary anti-tank/anti-structure armament on the battlefield. Certain commandos can salvage this weapon for their own use, but it is strongly advised against due to the aforementioned inherent hazards that come with the firearm.

**CABAL Plasma Cannon:** One of the fields of science that the Future Rebellion Army excelled at was their technological expertise to channel the powers of plasma into a weaponized format. As a result, they began heavy research into the field, hoping to replace the armaments of all their conventional ground forces with plasma-based weaponry. While this was possible for their vehicles, it wasn't for their ground troops - the combined weight of the firearm and power supply, along with the risk of self-inflicted burns were often the primary concerns involved in regards to a handheld variation. Attempting to study and replicate the technologies behind Kanegawa Military Industries' cutting-edge Experimental Beam Rifles and BFG9000s did not bear any positive results either, as the research in both weapons were far too highly classified and safeguarded. Increasing frustration and the need to launch campaigns against the Regular Army in the past eventually led to the abandonment of a handheld Plasma Cannon, and it was only when Amadeus's mad AI CABAL pilfered the lost research that gave this weapon a whole new meaning.

Now the primary-issue weapon for all Cyborg Commandos, this devastating tool of terror can easily reduce the strongest conventional tanks into molten steel and incinerate entire infantry squads with as little as one shot. It also holds a terrifying trick up its sleeve should the wielder find him/herself being overwhelmed - the cannon can be supercharged to highly unstable levels, generating a plasma projectile with enough power to go on par with a tactical nuclear strike. The nature of the Cyborg Commandos also rectified all the weaknesses of this weapon, as they had the physical strength to wield it as if it was a handgun and their internal power sources would effectively give them an infinite supply of ammunition. Not usable by human beings due to the immense weight, necessary power sources, and recoil that requires superhuman strength to control, this is, without doubts, one of the most destructive artificial sources of devastation ever fielded in the history of warfare.

Matthew Rossi is the only human soldier recorded to date to wield such a weapon, as he had modified it for personal use after he singlehandedly defeated a CABAL Cyborg Commando in a one-on-one fight.

**Aldebaran Heavy Artillery Cannon:** The MEC class of infantry gave CABAL more of a headache than he had initially anticipated. Aside from their superior firepower, durability, and rapid adaption of the tactics that helped them survive the onslaught of his cybernetic soldiers, they possessed a series of dedicated long-range weapons that allowed them to quickly slaughter his Cyborgs without too much trouble. Even worse was the Cluster Bomb Mortars that they used, as Amadeus's greatest creation had learned that the enemy was using them to constantly bombard his forces with little fear of a counterattack. Instead of replicating the technology to develop an adequate counter of his own against them, the insane artificial intelligence opted a different path by modifying the workings of his Plasma Cannon and Purifying Flamethrower systems before designing a new series of mechanical constructs to specifically utilize them in the field. The final product was a long-ranged bombardment weapon codenamed the Aldebaran Heavy Artillery Cannon.

Issued to a special class of machines codenamed the Cyborg Reapers that are entrusted to besiege enemy positions from afar and select Cyborg Commandos, this peculiar system is a thermal energy weapon that is designed for the anti-armor and anti-structure role. Firing an explosive jet of highly volatile plasma from a backpack-mounted module, the resulting projectile will allow it to burn gaping holes in even the heaviest vehicles (and often cooking the crew alive in the process) and incinerate entire buildings to the ground with ease. It is not effective against infantry unless used against tight formations - as the generators of the long-ranged artillery weapon take a considerable amount of time to gather the necessary energy to fire, it is wasteful to employ it against smaller targets, not to mention that enemy foot soldiers will have plenty of time to find cover before the attack can commence. If used in the right hands, the Aldebaran Heavy Artillery Cannon can be the ultimate nightmare manifested into a reality for any ground-based vehicle pilot.

**Zone Blaster:** While the Plasma Cannons were arguably the jack-of-all-trades weapons for the Cyborg Commandos that allowed them to go head-on any kind of opposition in the field, there were some weaknesses that came with it. One particular note irritated CABAL after some initial field tests; he was not content with how stronger vehicles, such as the SV-666 Black Hound Combat Vehicles and Future Tank X-0s, had some degree of resistance against the supercharged explosives and the aftershocks they generated. Given his enemies' tendency to adapt to his every tactic using electromagnetic-based hardware and their own cybernetic troops, CABAL decided to fight fire with fire.

Hoping to offset this weakness somehow, the artificial intelligence designed the Zone Blaster: a scaled-down Railgun that eschewed the slug projectiles for a specially modified round imbued with electromagnetic properties. Once it strikes a target, it will embed itself halfway through the impact area's surface and detonate, and the resulting surge of energy would short out the electronics of any mechanical unit and temporarily render them helpless. As they will be unable to move or retaliate in any manner, it is comparable to an EMP but the Zone Blaster can be substituted as a Railgun with less penetrating force. Its effectiveness against infantry is hotly argued, as while getting struck by one of these will definitely result in some nasty injuries, its slow reload rate means that it is by far no means suitable for intense firefights. All Cyborg Commandos and the recently introduced Hoplite Armor units are armed with one of these by default.

**K-Series Tungsten Pile Bunker Gauntlet:** When Kanegawa Military Industries deployed their first Adept Berserker into active service, they were hard-pressed to find a suitable close-ranged weapon for the melee-happy artificial humans to wage their battles with, as they showed a general dislike of heavy firearms. Using the Kinetic Melee Combat Module was not an option, as Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuits do not exist in the new timeline and all related researches to them were lost. The Energy Sword Generator was also inadequate as while lethal against human and unprotected targets, they could not cut through thicker armor. Since Adept Berserkers do not rely on firearms at all when it comes to fighting (with the exception of two customized pistols of their choice) they instead choose this rather unorthodox weapon of their choice, often wielded in pairs. Based on the technologies of the Pile Bunker weapon that originated from the famous Slug Gunner, this melee weapon basically consists of a large tungsten blade that utilizes magnetic propulsion to deliver enough kinetic force to tear through even the technological armor that protects the Future Tank X-3s by punching holes in them with a combination of both physical force and intense heat. While it is a potent anti-armor tool if the Berserker gets within range, several strikes from this armament is also enough to reduce an entire apartment building to a massive pile of concrete and metal rubble.

This weapon is only exclusive to Adepts because the sheer recoil force and thermal signatures generated from this weapon alone would be far too extreme for a human being to withstand - the exerted energy can actually break every bone in a human's body almost instantaneously. Therefore, only Adept Berserkers are armed with them, giving them a primary role as close-ranged structure and tank destroyers. Though it can be mounted on certain power armored units such as the 'Akatsuki' Armored Assault Powersuit, the expensive nature of the K-Series Tungsten Pile Bunker Gauntlet has made that option moot - one of these alone actually costs more than two of the aforementioned power armored units.

**Q-Series Ionic Railgun Accelerator Cannon:** Another ingenious invention by Kanegawa Military Industries to equip their Adept Archangels with, this weapon is another adaptation of the lost technologies previously fielded on the MEC-exclusive Railguns and Ion Beam Cannons. Because there were no surviving examples and the Japanese defense contractor was unable to replicate them, they had to reverse-engineer the MAG Cannons in order to design one with more damage and power output - while the MAG Cannon is a powerful weapon in its own right, its firepower had to be limited for it to be human-portable. The Q-Series Ionic Railgun Accelerator Cannon is as close as it gets when it comes to a human-sized artillery weapon with the destructive force of a Tomahawk Missile, as the Q-Series Ionic Railgun Accelerator Cannon was originally meant to be fielded on a tank until scientists decided to make it accessible to the KMI Adept Legions and by doing so, they pushed their research to the limits to create a weapon that was never meant to be used by a human being. Although railgun rounds were never meant to actually explode upon impact with their targets per se, the projectiles launched from this weapon are known to detonate in a rather spectacular display of fireworks considering the rounds are charged by accelerated ion particles during the firing sequence. This weapon's firepower is often enough to rival the primary weapon of the famous Pteranodon Aerial Fortress, as three shots alone is more than sufficient to destroy a main battle tank.

Once again, this weapon is only usable by Adepts as the massive power output and heat generated would be enough to turn any human into a pile of bloody paste - only Adept Archangels can hope to use them as their body structures are specifically designed to withstand the expelled heat and recoil once this rather questionable artillery piece is fired. In fact, the Archangels that wield this cannon in battle actually have to remain in flight while firing it - otherwise they will scorch a large portion of the ground around them in the aftermath. This makes it an exclusively airborne weapon in general.


	22. Classified Vehicles

**Classified Vehicles**

Just like the tools of destruction featured in the Classified Weapons and Equipment category, the majority of the vehicles featured here are still relatively untested so caution must be exercised if one has the opportunity to play around with these futuristic combat vehicles belonging to the battlefield of tomorrow.

* * *

**Animals**

**Canine Slug:** Though attack dogs have seen usage throughout the history of warfare due to their loyalty and obedience towards humans for the latter's domestication of their kind, it wasn't until the Garbage Island conflict that saw the usage of military dogs on a widespread scale. These animals, usually of the German Shepherd and Rottweiler breed, are naturally skilled soldiers of their own species on every level; their excellent sense of smell and memory made them useful scouts, while their physical strength granted them the ability to mount a variety of gear and tear through enemy infantry with lethal efficiency. Popular as a police, military, and search-and-rescue companion, the Regular Army has equipped them with lightweight Kevlar armor, along with an automated 7.62mm machine gun, to reinforce their survival in the field. Aside from being a friendly and reliable animal friend, they are able to sniff out hidden explosives and are even able to pinpoint cloaked Cyborg Assassins. Be warned though, as a Canine Slug by itself will stand no chance against massed anti-personnel firepower, and are not a permanent counter against the mechanized stealthy assailants. Despite these disadvantages, it is a reliable fighting partner that will follow you and your squadmates to the end.**  
Developer: Multiple police forces and militaries around the world  
Users: All major police and military branches**

**Rhinoceros Slug:** This mighty land mammal found its place in the Regular Army's Weaponized Animals Program when their officials recognized this beast for two distinctive traits: its downright mighty physical force and endangered status. Hoping to preserve these animals with other methods when conventional methods failed, they were adopted into the military units that employed similar animal slugs. Like the Elephant Slug, it is a relative placid and easygoing animal, which, like the former, made it an easy target for poachers and black marketeers with high-caliber weapons. The Regular Army has decided to turn that around by training them to represent another one of nature's mightiest animal forces utilized for warfare - it is armed with a grenade launcher installed on its saddle and the rider can use his/her weapons while on the back of this armored behemoth. Its true power, however, lies in its immense physical force; it can charge and ram infantry, tanks, barricades, and other kinds of obstructions with its horn, often destroying them instantly. Like all other animal slugs, the rider is not protected from enemy fire, though this is circumvented with its immense height. Take heed that you will encounter poachers equipped with anti-materiel rifles if you ride one of these, though it's likely they'll take a dump in their pants upon seeing one of these thundering towards them with a vengeance.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers**  
**Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, US Marines**

**Valkyrian Dragon:** The mere thought of an actual dragon existing in reality is both an exciting and frightening prospect, as these monstrosities are usually portrayed as ill-tempered monsters with unimaginable powers. Though they have only been portrayed in many works of popular media as creatures that were seen as valuable allies to humans but often more presented as an antagonistic force capable of massive destruction, it was only recently when they did exist as beings that were more than just the product of an imaginative mind - the Valkyrias, in fact, tamed these beasts and coexisted with them peacefully. This type of mutual relationship allowed them to become a formidable fighting force to be reckoned with, but they eventually met their match once the Demonic Forces of Hell set their sights on them. While the borderline divine reptilians inflicted millions of casualties on the devilish hordes to the point where even the feared Barons of Hell were known to withdraw in fright upon seeing one, the thirteen Overlords of Hell eventually find means to overwhelm them - the Gatewatcher himself is responsible for the majority of their deaths, for their powers were no match against the demonic god. A single one, referred to as Timaeus according to ancient Valkyrian texts, was later captured alive by the invaders and imprisoned in the depths of Hell for several thousand years before it was liberated by the time-traveling Regular Army Future Forces.

Valkyrian Dragons are elusively rare as their populations were never sizable for starters - there are only three left alive in existence, one of which was rescued and utilized by Alyssa 'Magician's Valkyria' Melchiott as her personal method of travel and battling companion; so far, this is the only one that she and her teammates have access to as the whereabouts of the other two remain unknown. Three archetypes of the species are known to exist: one with an affinity to fire, another is ice-based, and the last one embodies the physical manifestation of pathogens and chemical weaponry. The fire-typed one utilizes the power of scorching flames to decimate its foes, the ice-type wields the power of sub-zero temperatures to freeze and shatter the competition, while the one representing pathogens uses a variety of biological and chemical attacks, ranging from spewing viral sludge to firing concentrated beams of gamma rays, to wear its quarries down. Known to be exceptionally tough, they can easily resist most types of military ordnance thrown at them as their steel-tough hide gives them unprecedented levels of protection from injuries - they can easily go claw-to-cannon with the human forces' heavy tanks in a head-on confrontation and emerge as the victor. Should they be on foot, they can easily rip infantry and smaller vehicles apart by either biting them, slashing them with its forelimbs, or simply flatten them under their armored heels.

Though they are lethal forces to anyone that shows hostility to them, they are relatively harmless to those that they consider as true allies (including the pathogen-based dragon, as it has the ability to control its poisons at will to prevent infecting their teammates) - for this to happen, one must gain the trust of a Valkyria first, for these majestic behemoths only take orders from a Valkyrian, and _only_ them. They are also loyal beings without faults, but this also means that they will not take dishonesty and treachery lightly as they rarely forgive those who abuse their trust. It is likely that their existence was what made the demonic nightmares from Hell field their own variants to counter them in the form of the Infernal Arch-Dragons. Whether they are related to the Valkyrian Dragons or not is open to speculation.

There is a particular example of an unidentified species that acted as the Doom Slayer's personal mount. It has never been seen in modern times but as referenced in Valkyrian lores, it played a pivotal role in the final battle against the Gatewatcher. From what little is known about this divine creature, it appears to utilize directed lightning beams to attack its opponents and its mere presence is known to bring hope to anyone who sets their eyes upon the creature's magnificent physical form.

Depending on the Valkyria in question, said individual that forms a close bond with one of these winged lizards will become full-fledged Valkyrian Knights. This relationship will allow the duo to fight in close tandem as if they were acting as one during even the most intense and mentally-damaging combat situations.  
**Developer: Unknown  
Users: Exclusive to individuals with a Valkyrian background**

* * *

**Aircraft  
**

**Reaper Multirole Stealth Bomber:** Although the UNSOC relied on the Slug Flyer for most of its conventional air-to-air engagements against the forces of the Rebellion Army and beyond, it proved to be an antiquated aircraft once technologically advanced enemies such as the Ptolemaic Army emerged from the shadows. In addition, the Slug Flyer was a Regular Army invention - the UNSOC felt that there was a large gap in its air force, and the staggering losses of the conventional AV-8B Harrier model at the claws of the Ptolemaic Army and Plutonians meant that they needed a replacement for their aging jet fighters. Using technology stolen from the research of Cyborg Assassins during the Garbage Island conflict and their finest expertise in the field of military firepower, the UNSOC's primary contractor, the United Nations Heavy and Military Industries with some help from the Union Aerospace Corporation, were able to roll out the first aircraft that combined the features of two aircraft that had little to no combat losses: the F-117 Nighthawk and the SR-71 Blackbird, respectively. To improve general combat performance and to rectify pilot errors, the entire Reaper Stealth Fighter fleet is equipped with the CHUN (Cybernetic Hyperlinked Unitary Network) computer AI system.

The end product of the development program wasn't exactly a conventional jet fighter in a sense; what resulted from it was arguably one of the most advanced military aircraft to ever enter service. The Reaper Multirole Stealth Bomber is a true marvel of the United Nations Special Operations Command's Air Force arsenal; it is armed with a pair of Neutron Cannons that fire a beam of energy capable of disintegrating the molecular structure of anything it targets. This makes the aircraft effective against pretty much any kind of opposition. Its secondary weapon consist of a set of guided Plasma Fusion Bombs that allow it to fulfill the role of a strike bomber against structures or larger targets, similar to the F-117. This makes it especially effective against defensive emplacements, but it can easily fulfill the role of a structure destroyer. But the true power that lies behind this aircraft's lethality is its ability to cloak itself from both the naked eye and radar systems. By bending light around its surface, its physical appearance is altered into a transparent state, allowing it to deliver stealthy runs without warning or to escape from a fight that is not in its favor. In addition, it is capable of flying at such high altitudes that it can easily outrace conventional anti-air ordnance fired at it, and very few aircraft in existence can ever hope to operate at its level of altitude - these two features alone make it almost impossible to shoot down.

Ever since its introduction, it has been both used as a high-altitude reconnaissance aircraft and attacker against the Regular Army's enemies with amazing success. Do keep in mind that while a skilled pilot can take on any opponent, the Reaper is poorly suited to engage in dogfights as it does not possess 'true' anti-air weaponry, such as sidewinder missiles; this is because at stratospheric altitudes, it gets so cold that the internal hardware of the missiles freeze the moment they are launched from the aircraft. Therefore, the pilot will have to rely on their own reflexes and sight to score effective kills with the Neutron Cannons - this means it has to be escorted for full effectiveness.  
**Developer: United Nations Heavy and Military Industries, Union Aerospace Corporation  
Users: Loyalist US Armed Forces  
**

**V-64 ORCA Assault Craft:** This cutting-edge VTOL jet fighter-helicopter hybrid was developed after the United States Marines demanded a possible alternative in order to either complement or replace their aging AH-64 Apache Attack Helicopter squadrons. Although the latter was a highly renowned airborne tank and infantry hunter with its amazing statistics that granted it much-respected survivability and mission success rates, it was faltering in regards to technological effectiveness once the Future Rebellion Army came to power. Though the AH-64 Apache continued its role in the field without peer despite these setbacks, heavy losses from direct engagements against the FRA was a warning sign that its weapons were slowly waning out when it came to firepower. Attempts to retrofit them with newer weaponry, such as the Experimental Beam Cannons, failed; to counteract this, Kanegawa Military Industries was given the role of designing a new attack helicopter that could field the futuristic hardware that KMI had in mind for it. After staggering years of outdated Apaches being shot out of the skies across the Earth on every front, the Future Rebellion Army learned the new meaning of 'death from above' once KMI delivered their promise: the V-64 ORCA Assault Craft.

This unit can be described as the airborne variant of the Future Tank X-0 - it has all of its weapons and advanced navigation systems to fulfill the requirements for maximum efficiency in the battlefield. Equipped with four downsized Experimental Beam Cannons on external weapon pods and two underside 30mm Automatic Pulse Cannons that is essentially a higher caliber variant of the Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle, this ionized gas-powered jet is built to hunt down and destroy any threat that its older counterpart might have difficulty dealing with. In the event its two primary weapons fail to neutralize its target, it is armed with a set of Archfire Missiles that are an evolution of the Hellfire Missiles - using a specialized plasma-powered warhead, it packs more explosive and penetration power in contrast to its predecessor. Its airframe is also built with the same alloys used on the Future Tank X-0's armor systems, though it is by far no means heavily armored and should be treated as such. But what makes this aircraft unique above all the rest is its ability to stay airborne for an indefinite period of time - thanks to a plasma ion reactor implemented into its engine - a gravity repulsion system, it only needs to land for maintenance and repairs as the power source essentially grants it unlimited ammunition and fuel (but the Archfire Missiles are not unlimited in terms of supply, however).

These advanced systems come with another benefit: as the engine generates a low amount of heat, it can easily break and evade the targeting mechanisms of most conventional surface-to-air weaponry. Such a breakthrough has made this state-of-the-art aircraft an anti-air suppressor and a weapon to seek out and destroy anti-air emplacements; its role in the field has earned the gunship the nickname of a 'SAM Buster' by the aircrew that either operate it directly or fight alongside them. Ever since it reached mass deployment despite its limited numbers produced, it is often seen supporting Apaches from the war-torn skies of the future battlefield.  
**Developer: Kanegawa Military Industries**  
**Users: Regular Army, JSDF, Kanegawa Military Industries Mechanized Forces, US Marines**

**F-44XL Stormchild All-Weather Air Superiority Fighter:** The United States of America has always centered its war doctrine around air superiority, and this is heavily reflected with the fact it fields two of the most technologically advanced jet fighters of the 21st century: the F-22 Raptor and the F-35 Lightning II. Both aircraft had few rivals that could contend with them in a direct confrontation, and the Rebellion Army tended to avoid skirmishes with either of them should they lack the numerical superiority to destroy them. But as America soon began to falter from the various conflicts that taxed their efficiency to defend itself from repeated invasions by General Morden and a horde of other villainous figureheads, the F-22 Raptor was retired (and later stolen by the US Experimental Forces) while the F-35 Lightning II was withdrawn from the front lines and regulated to pure defense duty of the nation's borders. Both aircraft were just far too expensive to maintain for a conventional war, not to mention they were beginning to show their age - especially when the Amadeus Syndicate introduced its prototypical UFO-like Banshee Multirole fighters to negate the effectiveness of them.

Seeking for an alternative solution, Lockheed Martin decided to turn to alternatives. By merging the technologies that were used to construct CABAL's Banshee Multirole Fighters and modernize it for the future battlefield. In conjunction with NASA, they studied captured samples of the disc-like aircraft used by the mad AI and developed a rather cheap solution to replace the F-22s and F-35s in the form of the F-44XL Stormchild AWASF. As its title implies, it is designed for operations in any kind of weather and is supplemented with advanced radar systems, detection equipment, and navigation tools to replace the aforementioned aging and pricey birds. Since the designers for the aircraft wished to test a new type of energy weapon for it instead of simply falling back to the Experimental Beam technology used by Kanegawa Military Industries, it is armed with a pair of 'Meteor' Plasma Cannons designed to torch any kind of target - be it infantry, tank, or aircraft. The plasma guns are also attuned to pierce through energy shields, which were often a bane for most conventional aircraft weapons. Should there be targets that necessitate more demolition power, it is equipped with HEAT (high-explosive anti-tank) missiles to blast both heavily-armored tanks and reinforced structures apart. Its performance and speed also exceeds its replacements, meaning it is one speedy bird that can easily leave enemies shock and awed. Given the nature of the aircraft like the Reaper Multirole Stealth Bomber, it can fly beyond the Earth's atmosphere.

In spite of the technology that fuels it, the F-44XL Stormchild is surprisingly cheap to produce and maintain, as it has sacrificed most of the advanced technologies featured on the F-22 and F-35 for better affordability and ease of maintenance (it still retains the classic designs and shapes of the aforementioned aircraft though). It hasn't given up its stealth feature, for one thing; primarily because of its sleek design, it has a low radar-cross section that renders it invisible on most types radar. Unfortunately, the Stormchild is unable to utilize heavier munitions, as it was originally designed to be a lightweight and swift aircraft intended for anti-air incursions (especially against the Banshees and other units that use forcefield generators) and direct precision strikes - the job of eliminating heavier targets should be left to its bomber counterpart, the Reaper Multirole Stealth Bomber.  
**Developer: Lockheed Martin, NASA  
Users: Loyalist US Armed Forces  
**

**HK-360 Falcon 'Terminator' Drone:** The United States of America wasn't just suffering from funding shortages as the wars against the Rebellion Army and its affiliates dragged on over the years. Another major dilemma that plagued the country's armed forces was the lack of manpower; considering most of the Rebellion Army compromised of US Military defectors and the rogue US Experimental Forces made up for a large amount of disgruntled men and women that used to fight under the banner of the red, white, and blue. This meant that there weren't exactly a lot of American citizens that were still devoted to fight for their country and the Regular Army alliance at the same time. Despite being a shadow of its former self, the US continues to fight on (at least in scattered pockets) as a major member of the international coalition and even though the US Armed Forces is heavily undermanned, it did manage to contribute several technological wonders to the fight. Supplementing the F-44XL Stormchild is the Hunter Killer-360 Falcon Drone, nicknamed the Terminator by its creators.

The basis of this unmanned aerial vehicle was developed from the RQ-4 Global Hawk, which was primarily used for aerial surveillance. The original fuselage and wingspan was not enough to accommodate the weaponry intended for the drone, thus the entire vehicle was redesigned with some major modifications. Its wings were swapped out in favor for conventional sweptback wings with six hardpoints - these are designed to carry a total of six AGM-65 Maverick missiles with the purpose of destroying tanks and armored fortifications. To allow borderline flawless piloting and precision designation of possible targets, it is guided with copies of L-X8's (codenamed Shepherd) AI program, as his computerized mind is by far the most sophisticated (and morally correct one) one available to the Regular Army; because of this, it doesn't even need operators to fly the drones considering the Cyborg Commando has the capability to command entire divisions of autonomous vehicles with his mind alone (this has led to a rivalry with the General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper drones, as the latter are also a mainstay of the US Armed Forces). Ever since the introduction of the Adept program by Kanegawa Military Industries, each one of these UAVs are implemented with an AI that gives them unique personalities - this allows them to even communicate with fellow pilots via radio chatter. Each drone is programmed with three directives: to preserve friendly lives, minimize civilian casualties, and pacify hostile forces with extreme prejudice.

Its airframe is also much sturdier than the conventional jet fighter, meaning it can take some punishment before failing but keep in mind it will not survive if thrown into areas with heavy anti-air presence. Possessing the speed of a traditional jetliner, the HK-360 Falcon 'Terminator' Drone was designed to supplement manned aircraft (considering the US Military values its highly experienced yet few pilots exceptionally well) and to undertake missions that are far too dangerous for conventional manned aircraft, such as hunting enemy defense assets. This aptly-named Hunter Killer is also designed to sniff out units that may be cloaked from conventional eyes and radar systems, meaning nothing can hide from it the moment its sensors detect their presence. Should it run out of missiles, it can use its point-defense laser to precisely set infantry ablaze or to shoot out enemy missiles fired at it.

It is also cheap despite the marvels that fuels it - it costs about a fraction of the F-22 Raptor, making it surprisingly affordable (and expendable to an extent). Do keep in mind that this UAV is not intended to engage other hostile aircraft - it does not have any air-to-air missiles while its laser is wholly insufficient to actually damage enemy air units. However, there have been instances where these unmanned vehicles have sacrificed themselves, such as one instance where a Rebellion Army gunship was firing on a UH-60 Blackhawk that was hastily evacuating wounded soldiers. Despite it being unable to target the attack helicopter, it performed a kamikaze-style maneuver by ramming into the vehicle in question and destroyed itself and the target in question - despite the loss, its action saved two squads of wounded soldiers. Though there is no direct answer for the cause such behavior yet, it is believed to be due to LX-8's philosophy of preserving life.  
**Developer: Northrop Grumman  
Users: Loyalist US Armed Forces  
**

**Banshee Multirole Fighter:** The sole existence of this unit might as well be the standing evidence that CABAL is an artificial intelligence program that might as well have originated from an extraterrestrial source. While Amadeus's greatest creation was able to launch successful campaigns without any kind of air force, the constant deployment of Slug Flyers and the appearance of the Reaper Stealth Fighter made him think so otherwise. As the clearly maniacal yet cunning computer mind placed the doctrine of his forces on overwhelming firepower, CABAL did not adapt the flimsy aircraft that the Amadeus Syndicate and the Future Rebellion Army in his arsenals. Instead, he designed something completely new that was both terrifying in both appearance and capabilities: the Banshee Multirole Fighter. This sleek disc-shaped aircraft, codenamed the Banshee due to its tendency to scream down upon its targets akin to a dive bomber before unleashing its deadly wrath on its victims, is one of the most technologically advanced airborne attack vehicles ever fielded to date. Though the science behind its creation remains a total enigma and something that only Amadeus's personally crafted AI has a complete formula of, its efficiency on the battlefield has been tried and tested: it has been proven to be the ultimate counter and nemesis for units that suffer from being a large target and cumbersomeness, such as Slug Gigants.

The primary weapon of the Banshee are a pair of Plasma Cannons, but given the limitations behind the technology and the inherent risk of damaging the aircraft with the extreme heat generated, their firepower is lessened in contrast to the one wielded by Cyborg Commandos. To assist in the engagement of aerial targets, an external AI directed and governed by CABAL himself is installed onboard the aircraft in order to enhance tracking of versatile hostilities. The secondary weapon of these compact aircraft are a complement of miniature plasma napalm cluster bombs that are meant for the anti-infantry and anti-structure role. Finally, its general airframe and fuselage is protected with the same alloys that are used to construct CABAL's cybernetic soldiers, which allows it to endure enough punishment even in the face of heavy anti-aircraft fire. Sleek, moderately armored, and extremely fast, the Banshee Multirole Fighter is light-years ahead of human engineering in the field of avionics and flight. Capturing one of these is a feat deemed to be impossible, as the demented mind behind these aerial terrors will not allow them to fall into enemy hands without a challenge - when grounded, they are always heavily guarded with a detachment of Cyborg Prototypes and Cyclops Guardians.  
**Developer: CABAL  
Users: Cybernetic Federation Army  
**

**Horten HO-550 Batplane:** It is clearly obvious that the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division was clearly influenced by the Third Reich's military, straight from their very weapons right down to their aggressive tactics. However, what shocked the soon-to-be defeated and executed European Continental Alliance commanders and their United States allies was how General Donald Morden's special division made great use of experimental technologies that were fielded by Adolf Hitler's regime, but never made it into the battlefield or had any practical use. While initial reports of planes resembling a sized-down B2 Spirit stealth bomber appearing in the burning skies of the European Theater were dismissed as false reports, it wasn't long before more and more frequent sightings of these strange aircraft began to show up, including one instance where an entire wing of B-52 Stratofortresses were shot out of the sky while they were en route for a bombing run on the demonic gateway in London, England. The existence of this aircraft was finally confirmed in the closing stages of the war, after a squadron of them were spotted escorting three Tetsuyuki Mk. IIs over the English Channel.**  
**

The Horten HO-550 Batplane is the primary fighter aircraft for the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division, sporting a set of homing missiles armed with an exotic plasma warhead and four 20mm Vulcan cannons. This makes it the ultimate multirole fighter and a true rival even to the F-35 Lightning II, as it can destroy both heavily armored vehicles and aircraft with its armaments. What makes this aircraft a true marvel of human engineering is its design - it resembles the Northrop Grumman B2 Spirit stealth bomber in design, yet it is even more nimble than modern-day air superiority fighters. While it isn't actually a true dedicated stealth aircraft, its low radar-cross section thanks to its rather unique design makes it difficult to detect on most forms of radar. Perhaps the reason why General Greyfield was able to stem counteroffensives so effectively was due to the fact of this aircraft's superiority, as it could go up against any kind of opposition in the air and likely emerge the victor. This allowed the Paranormal Division to secure complete air superiority over Europe, negating any possible options of an aerial assault by the ECA's allies. Though the HO-550 did suffer horrendous casualties once the US Armed Forces arrived on the continent, they were able to inflict equal amounts of damage against American air power due to the sheer numbers of aircraft deployed and the unpreparedness of US aviators facing an aircraft they have never encountered before. Similar results were achieved against Russia when the Paranormal Division countered the Russian Military's offensive after the majority of Western Europe had fallen to them.

Though this experimental aircraft was no longer in active service after the organization met its end, the Rebellion Army did not let them go to waste and made them a mainstay of their air forces after the First Rebellion War. Much to the delight of General Morden, it also gave him the necessary advantage to go against the technologically superior aircraft fielded by the Regular Army and their member nations.  
**Developer: Unknown  
Users: Rebellion Army, Rebellion Army Paranormal Division**

**Basilisk Airborne Warship:** Another terrifying marvel of an invention by CABAL himself, the rather unorthodox design of this flying battleship has Regular Army officials speculating how it was even remotely possible for the mad AI to even make this unit possible for aerial combat, given the complexity of this flying machine resembling anything but an aircraft. While the Cybernetic Federation Army did not really field a heavy tank of their own (not there was a need to do so considering their Cyborg Reapers and Commandos can easily substitute for one) CABAL still felt that there was a gap in his forces when it came to a unit that could truly demoralize all those who had the nerves to stand against him. In order to supplement his fleet of Banshee Multirole Fighters, he came to the decision of manufacturing a heavy flying battleship that would be able to dominate the skies with powerful point-defense systems while slaughtering anything on the ground with impressive anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weaponry. Like the Banshee, it has everything to counter just about any threat it may stumble across on the battlefield.**  
**

The Basilisk Airborne Warship's primary weapons are a pair of Plasma Cannons designed to bombard ground targets with salvos after salvos of supercharged plasma projectiles. They are exceptionally potent against everything short of a main battle tank, making this unit an omen of death the moment it gets within striking range. To defend itself against aircraft, it utilizes four independently-targeting lasers that can accurately track and shoot down both aircraft and missiles that may pose a threat to it. A third weapon mounted on the underside of the aircraft, a larger version of the Aldebaran Heavy Artillery Cannon which acts as the primary weapon for the Cyborg Reaper ranks, is meant to deal with large swarms of infantry, structures, and vehicles - the blast from the thermal weapon is enough to reduce large concentrations of such targets to smithereens with a single shot. Last but not least, it has extremely thick armor plating that can only be penetrated by high-caliber anti-aircraft weaponry; smaller bullets will simply bounce off the hull while inflicting nothing more than an unnoticeable dent. In order to keep this massive unit airborne, it is equipped with an industrial-class plasma ion reactor; said reactor also provides ammunition for the Plasma Cannons, as waste from the generators are molded into projectiles before they are loaded into the ground-based cannons themselves.

However, all of the armor and weaponry that makes this flying warship a nightmare to all human forces has made it ponderously slow - it is slower than a Sentinel-Class Mammoth Tank, at 20km/h. This makes it very vulnerable to ground-based hit-and-run attacks, as the Plasma Cannons and Aldebaran Heavy Artillery Cannon are not adequate for faster and nimbler foes. Another glaring weakness is that it cannot target inbound aircraft coming from below it with its lasers - most pilots have exploited this by flying at the Basilisk from below while only worrying about the wildly inaccurate arcing shots of plasma-based projectiles fired from the Plasma Cannons. To rectify this flaw, the CFA will always escort these ominous vessels of doom with detachments of Banshees and other peculiar aerial vehicles.  
**Developer: CABAL  
Users: Cybernetic Federation Army**

**Kamov Ka-50 Wolfhound Gunship:** Following Kanegawa Military Industries and the Union Aerospace Corporation's massive involvement on the world stage as two major the forefront suppliers of military hardware (especially to some NATO countries), the Russians became intimidated by the sudden show of power from their political rivals even though they were technically allies against the Rebellion Army and the various antagonistic factions that surfaced after their repeated defeats. In a bid to match the air power fielded by both KMI and the UAC, the Russian Aerospace company Kamov decided to design a heavy anti-infantry, anti-vehicle, and anti-aircraft gunship to support their armored columns and heavy infantry in battle. The Kamov Ka-50 Wolfhound Gunship is the final product of the program.**  
**

This attack helicopter features the unique coaxial rotor system, consisting of two primary rotor blades instead of the usual one for most conventional whirlybirds. Like the majority of Russian vehicles, these gunships are armed to the teeth with both various weapons systems, immense amounts of armor (for a helicopter) and backup systems to prolong its survivability while delivering maximum destruction to any target its pilot sets their eyes on. Its primary gun is a 30mm Shipunov 2A42 automatic cannon designed to fire a variety of munitions to wear down ground targets quickly, regardless if they are an infantry unit, armored vehicle, or fortified bunker. To provide extra support, it has several hardpoints mounted on external wing pods - these stations can either carry extra guns, missile tubes, anti-tank/anti-aircraft missiles, and flare dispensers. According to its designers, the Ka-50 Wolfhound has enough armor to rival that of an AH-64 Apache Attack Helicopter; but it is debated as to which attack helicopter is the better one, considering the United States and Russia have never actually fought each other with their latest weaponry. However, there have been recorded incidents where a Ka-50 was hit twice by FIM-92 Stinger missiles fired from an unidentified faction - while such an attack would easily cripple conventional gunships and jet fighters, the helicopter managed to return to base safely, with moderate damage inflicted to its airfame. Unfortunately, the Ka-50 is rather slow for a helicopter due to the weight of its armor and weapons, but it can easily chase down slower vehicles such as artillery pieces and heavy tanks before slowly wearing them down with its impressive array of ordnance.

Its first major engagement was against the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division when Admiral Greyfield ordered the capture of the Leninsk Cosmodrome. While the Kamov Ka-50 performed superbly against both the Paranormal Division and the Demonic Forces of Hell, the Russians ultimately lost the battle - the elite forces of the Rebellion Army used advanced weaponry and vehicles to counter them (and the other Russian tanks used in that battle), while the Infernal-Arch Dragons proved to be more than a match given their equally superior firepower and protection.

While the Kamov Ka-50 Wolfhound Gunship is nowhere near as technologically impressive as something like the V-64 ORCA Assault Craft, one should never underestimate the power of crude Russian ingenuity - they rely on tried-and-tested hardware in contrast to other world powers (with the exception of their Tesla weaponry) and have proven that they can still remain competitive on the battlefield. This unit is an excellent complement to Russia's heavy tanks, as it can deal with targets that Apocalypse Tanks aren't prepared to deal with, such as long-ranged artillery units and (some) aircraft.  
**Developer: Kamov  
Users: Russian Military**

**Aurora Alpha Strike Bomber:** If there was anything that the US Experimental Forces were good at (aside from their savage brutality and nature in warfare) it was their ability to revive abandoned projects by the United States of America and transform them into deadly weapons of devastation. This aircraft's background can be compared to the origin story of a mythological being - it was rumored to have been developed by the United States Military as a futuristic reconnaissance aircraft, but the country's government has consistently denied that such an aircraft ever existed, let alone built. The truth is that the Aurora aircraft _does_ exist, and while the specifications behind its construction remain a secret even several decades later, it was the supposed successor of the SR-71 Blackbird - a truly magnificent strategic reconnaissance aircraft to hold several records. Two of them were: the only operational aircraft by the United States to suffer no losses to hostile engagements, and the fastest manned air-breathing aircraft. The reason why this aircraft was developed was not to only replace the Blackbird, but to allow exploration and research of an unknown zone - almost an alternate dimension per se - in the stratosphere where a mythical creature supposedly resides. As outrageous as this sounds, the development of the Aurora was so clandestine - even more so than the Future Tank X-0 - that it technically does not exist outside of the US Military's top brass.

That is, until the US Experimental Forces stumbled across its research and modified the aircraft into one of the most dreaded strike bombers since Nazi Germany's Ju-87 Stuka. Now functioning as the primary frontline strike bomber of General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart's revolutionary organization, the Aurora Alpha Strike Bomber is a true rival to CABAL's Banshee Multirole Fighter, with the exception that it has no air-to-air combat capabilities. Even then, said drawback isn't really a fault point, as the Aurora's primary weapon is not its customizable loadouts of bombs - but the extreme speeds that it can reach. Capable of screaming into battle and retreating from it at speeds of Mach 4 (almost twice the speed of the F-22), it is theoretically impossible to target with conventional anti-air weapons. It can easily outrun missiles, break the locking systems of dedicated anti-air ordnance, and speed past enemy fighters before leaving their pilots shock and awed. As it is a bomber, its weapons consist of dedicated anti-ground ordnance in the form of single-round high explosive bombs, cluster munitions, bunker busters, conventional bomb loads, and anti-personnel bomblets - all of which can be enhanced by the plasma technology that the US Experimental Forces love arming their units with. This makes it a true nightmare for any kind of ground unit, ranging from the run-of-the-mill Rebellion Army grunt to the borderline unstoppable Sentinel-Class Mammoth Tank. Though Aurora Alphas aren't meant for air-to-air engagements, some are armed with 20mm Vulcan cannons to intercept enemy bombers and to defend against other jet fighters.

The Aurora Alpha Strike Bomber does have one glaring weakness that negates its nigh-invulnerability: it must slow down before its bombing runs to guarantee an accurate strike. It is also a purely anti-ground weapon, and lucky enemy pilots can (and have) scored kills against them, albeit rare ones. Its armor is about as strong as a Slug Flyer, meaning it will be destroyed if flown carelessly into focused concentrations of heavy anti-air. If fielded correctly, this technologically supreme aircraft will bring the dawn of defeat upon its adversaries - a rather ironic yet fitting metaphor, as Aurora is the supposed goddess of dawn.  
**Developer: Unknown. Possibly a classified branch of the US Military and/or the US Experimental Forces.  
Users: US Military (possibly), US Experimental Forces**

**Pteranodon Aerial Fortress:** Although Kanegawa Military Industries was known for its cutting-edge military hardware that was indefinitely superior to almost all of its competitors in regards to ingenuity and quality, there was one glaring they were never able to overcome: a true heavy tank. As the philosophy revolved around the Japan Self-Defense Forces' military doctrine of emphasizing on mobility and versatility, the thought of developing a tank heavier than an M1 Abrams never crossed their mind - while the Future Tank X-0 and Future Tank X-3 can be considered as so in regards to firepower and survivability, they actually aren't. As they were originally meant to supplement the JSDF's armor divisions, they had to be light enough to be transportable via amphibious assault transports, such as the LCAC Hovercraft (while the newer models used by the United States were capable of transporting vehicles up to the Ironside Mammoth Tanks, Japan did not utilize them). The top minds of the Japanese defense contractor realized that they needed a heavy tank-like unit in order to keep up with their allies and enemies alike, but had to be plausible enough for it to fit into the JSDF's philosophies of all-terrain assaults. One scientist who chose not to disclose her identity came up with the idea of a flying heavy tank that was capable of destroying armored vehicles while being nimble enough to fly through the skies and act as an unfathomable fortress of the skies.

The end result of this program was the Pteranodon Aerial Fortress, a futuristic war machine that brings absolute fear to any enemy lacking anti-air weaponry. Resembling a sleek yet fairly bulky airborne battlestation that appears to be something straight out of a science fiction epic film, this is the first true heavy unit manufactured by KMI - its armor is on par with the Ironside Mammoth Tank, allowing it to withstand tremendous amounts of anti-aircraft fire before dropping out of the skies. However, its weapons loadout is unlike anything found on the other heavy tanks fielded by the Regular Army member nations. Its primary weapon is a Neutron Beam Emitter mounted directly underneath the aircraft's primary structure - by directing the unstable energy beam into metallic targets, it can destabilize the very atomic structures of even the heaviest of tanks and eventually destroy them. It is respectably effective against structures too as the weapon destroys the steel foundations of buildings and fortifications before causing them to collapse upon themselves. This rather controversial weapon is powered by four anti-gravity generators and four wings that are connected to these power sources, which at the same time gives the Pteranodon the unparalleled ability to fly through the skies without hindrance (it only needs to land for repairs and to rearm its secondary weapons). Because of the nature of the weapon, it cannot target humans or aircraft (the weapon cannot harm human targets (but it can damage Cyborgs) as the creators of this machine wanted to avoid unnecessary collateral damage and the beam is difficult to aim at aircraft with) but to nullify this weakness, four 30mm Automatic Pulse Cannons, guided either by the AI of an Adept or a human gunner, grants it a strong defense against targets it can't damage with its Neutron Field Emitter. To provide it the means to hit mobile targets effectively, it can be outfitted with a set of missiles armed with plasma warheads. With a respectable top speed of approximately 250km/h, it is surprisingly fast for a heavy-class unit and can easily defeat any kind of armored column by itself, provided they can't shoot back at the aerial behemoth. It is usually piloted by a team of four - a commander, a pilot, a navigator, and a gunner (or another one to control the 30mm Automatic Pulse Cannons).

While the Pteranodon Aerial Fortress is the final answer for a heavy tank/aircraft hybrid, it still has some significant weaknesses that should not be overlooked. For one thing, it is extremely costly to procure - there are only twenty in service and while there are plans to make more, KMI is only fielding them for trial purposes until it has proven its worth. Secondly, while it does have formidable firepower and defensive capabilities, it will falter against massed aircraft attacks and long-distance anti-aircraft weapons (and infantry too, provided there are enough to do so) so it must rely on a fighter escort and ground/naval support to fully exploit its full potential.

The need for both KMI and the JSDF to push this airborne battle fortress into service arose when several significant threats, such as rogue Chinese factions and the US Experimental Forces, began to target the Land of the Rising Sun with open aggression as the nation began to make massive leaps in both the military and science department. It has also earned quite a reputation amongst critics, but the designers for the aircraft have felt it was justified - especially when it came to counterplaying the USEF's notorious tendency of using even more controversial weaponry.  
**Developer: Kanegawa Military Industries**  
**Users: Available to Japanese-affiliated factions only**

**Alanqa-Class Harbinger Gunship:** When Kanegawa Military Industries unveiled their Pteranodon Aerial Fortress for the first time, its competitors were shocked to say the least. To realize that the Japanese defense contractor had constructed such a powerful airborne tank in almost absolute secrecy meant that they possibly had even more inventions in their labs waiting to be unleashed, and such a move could potentially oust competing corporations once and for all. While the United States-based Union Aerospace Corporation did participate in some joint projects with KMI (such as the development of the Blast Field Gun 9000) they too wished to remain just as influential and prosperous as what was argued to be the most powerful company on the face of the globe. Hoping to provide something to the market that would act as a competitor to the Pteranodon, the Alanqa-Class Harbinger Gunship underwent development and it was only two or so years before the aircraft tore through the skies and acted as the symbol of mastery when it came to aerospace engineering and futuristic weaponry for the UAC.**  
**

The Alanqa-Class Harbinger Gunship is a heavy modification of the iconic AC-130 Spectre Gunship that served the United States Air Force since the Vietnam War. Instead of using the Lockheed C-130 Hercules transport plane as the base model for the aircraft, the UAC turned to the more modern and reliable Boeing (now merged with McDonnell Douglas) C-17 Globemaster. Rather than undergoing a simple retrofit, the entire mechanical structure of the aircraft was redesigned entirely. For starters, the aircraft's engine and fuel systems were replaced with ionized thrusters and plasma-based power sources - such a modification allows the aircraft to remain airborne indefinitely for long periods of time, and it only needs to land for repairs, maintenance, or to provide some rest and relief for the pilots and crew. A massive plasma collider reactor is positioned directly at the center of the aircraft's wings and fuselage, and this state-of-the-art power plant both powers the Harbinger while supplying it with the necessary ammunition to fuel its primary weapon: the Plasma Blast Field Generator.

Basically a larger variant of the BFG9000, this omni-directional weapon fires large blast fields of plasma energy at all possible targets - whether they be an air, ground, or naval target. Upon collision with the intended quarry, a detonation sequence that works similar to the handheld weapon it was based on will be initiated, allowing it to inflict massive blast damage over a wide radius. With assistance from a highly advanced AI targeting system, the projectiles can be swiftly guided towards its target to the point where the only unit that can possibly outrun them is an Aurora Alpha Strike Bomber flying at hypersonic speeds. Each round has exceptional power against armored targets - even Apocalypse Tanks can be destroyed in as little as three direct hits. This highly advanced attack aircraft is also equipped with four 25mm Vulcan cannons to hit smaller targets and suppress enemies - one is located directly below the cockpit cabin, two more are mounted at the sides of the fuselage, and the last one is positioned at the rear of the aircraft. These guns are mainly used against individual targets of the softer type, such as infantry and lightly armored vehicles. The Harbinger is also immensely armored to allow it to survive the harshest punishment imaginable - even dedicated air superiority fighters will have difficulty shooting it down as the materials used for its armor are on par of that with a Wraith Main Battle Tank. This allows it to fly straight into concentrated defense lines and bombard the entire area with its Plasma Blast Field Generators (but the aircraft can and will get shot down if it takes far too much damage).

The Alanqa-Class Harbinger Gunship first saw action against the Cybernetic Federation Army when these flying fortresses devastated a major Cyborg conversion and production plant somewhere within the region of Xinjiang, China. The success of this aircraft that redefined the definition of 'death from above' has made it a direct competitor with Kanegawa Military Industries' Pteranodon Aerial Fortress, as both are exceptional war machines with unprecedented amounts of firepower at their disposal. However, it is hotly debated in regards which air unit is truly the better one as they both have their advantages and drawbacks.

There are rumors of the UAC planning to develop a spaceborne variant of this unit, but this has not been confirmed and the company has chosen to leave no comments in regards to that speculation. When asked why some of these units were in use by the US Experimental Forces, no answer was provided but many hypothesize the UAC covertly supplied them to the American renegades.

Though this aircraft is not used by KMI or the JASDF (Japan Air Self-Defense Forces) because of its rather expensive nature (at least when compared to the Pteranodon), the loyalist US Armed Forces do and use it to support the forces with outstanding results.  
**Developer: Boeing, Union Aerospace Corporation  
Users: Union Aerospace Corporation Security Forces, Loyalist US Armed Forces, United States Experimental Forces**

**Kirov Airship:** The Russians' emphasis on superior armor was not just limited to their famous Golem and Apocalypse Tanks. Even in the air, their flying vehicles were known to be packed with heavy armor that allowed them to fly into areas with significant anti-aircraft ordnance, deliver their payloads, and still (usually) escape in one piece. This was demonstrated with the Kamov Ka-50 Wolfhound, a heavy airborne assault platform that could fight almost anything, provided they didn't have heavy anti-air weaponry. When the Americans and Japanese alike showed up on the battlefield with units such as Alanqa-Class Harbingers and the Pteranodon Aerial Fortresses, it was a wake-up call to the Russian Military that they needed a heavy air unit of their own to protect its vast territories that spanned from Eastern Europe all the way to the Pacific Ocean. Since the Russians did not progress far into the scientific fields due to the economic turmoil they had to endure, they were unable to roll out military weapons that could match the aforementioned countries' technologically advanced arsenal. To rectify this weakness, an unspecified Russian weapons designer came up with the idea of developing a massive dirigible that would effectively act as the airborne counterpart to the iconic Apocalypse Tank - a flying fortress that could endure enough damage to destroy a strategic bomber many times over and demoralize even the most hardened combatants by simply appearing over the horizon before blasting them to oblivion with the most powerful conventional explosives humankind has ever fielded for war. Thus, the Kirov Airship was born.**  
**

This city block-sized blimp is considered to be the pride of Russian aerospace engineering. In spite of its crudeness as an airship (which was seen as an outdated weapon of war and would only see usage in the civilian sector) it is actually a worthy opponent for the Pteranodon Aerial Fortress, a vehicle that many see as the pinnacle of futuristic aircraft technology. It is powered by an industrial-class engine unit that provides power to sixteen turboprop engines which gives it a top speed of about 35km/h, but it can utilize the experimental jet propulsion engine built into it for a small speed boost, but can potentially endanger the aircraft given the extreme heat generated. Considering the Russians prefer tried-and-tested weaponry, the Kirov Airship is armed with some rather conventional armaments - but are vastly superior even to the futuristic weapons manufactured by Kanegawa Military Industries and the Union Aerospace Corporation considering their sheer firepower alone. This Russian behemoth's primary weapon is a set of eight-hundred kilogram earthquake bombs designed to bring ruin to virtually everything on the ground, but its primary usage is to level enemy bases and cities in a nearly endless rain of destruction. How these munitions exactly work is poorly understood, but it is likely based on a bunker buster weapon - on steroids. For defense against aircraft and lighter vehicles on the ground, it is armed with twenty-four flak cannons: six on the top, six on the starboard side, six on the port side, and six on the underside. This array of crude anti-aircraft weaponry would give multiple Kirovs the ability to put up a curtain of death to any flying machine that would dare fly close to it but at the same time, it could provide limited support fire for ground forces. The final 'weapon' armed on this airship is the propaganda speaker mounted right below the control cockpit - from this position, a high-ranking Russian Military officer can broadcast messages of inspiration to fellow Russian troops (thus boosting their combat efficiency) or even demoralize enemy forces (lowering their combat statistics). However, its world-famous appearance which consists of a shark-like face painted on the front of the aircraft is often more than enough to induce an enemy force into surrender or send civilians panicking into complete anarchy - even more so when a single earthquake bomb can blast a Rebellion Army Steel Beast apart in one strike.

However, all of these assets are nothing in contrast to the Kirov Airship's armor. Composed of alloys and materials that forged the iconic Apocalypse Tanks, these airborne battlestations can withstand tremendous amounts of damage before falling from the skies and are considered to be the most durable flying machines of their time. Field tests have proven that these units can withstand up to sixteen Tomahawk Missiles before its primary systems falter but even then, it can deliver a final act of retribution to its attacker by crashing right on top of them and detonating all of its ordnance in a brilliant explosion of fireworks and shrapnel. Some battlefield strategists consider the destruction of a Kirov to be worse, as the ensuing detonation rivals that of a B-52 Stratofortress delivering a carpet bombing run.

The Kirov Airship was first deployed against the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division but even with their demoralizing effect on Admiral Greyfield's zealots, they proved to be futile and many were lost when Russia fell to the invaders. However, the Russians were persistent and some Kirovs escaped destruction, and they became a symbol for the surviving Russian Military forces when they rallied to the Regular Army Future Forces for assistance. These airships have also been utilized as field hospitals and evacuation units, as their massive sizes provides plenty of space to carry troops and vehicles - though this is only done so in emergency scenarios, as they are not designed to be transports to begin with. They are also pitifully slow, making them easy (albeit extremely resistant) targets for ace pilots and long-ranged anti-aircraft weapons - provided they can brave the storm of flak that awaits them.  
**Developer: UralVagonZavod, Kamov  
Users: Russian Military**

* * *

**Mechanized Walkers**

**Hoplite Armor:** Amazed with the success of the Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuits that the United Nations Special Operations Commando utilized for their gravely wounded soldiers, the Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, and United States Marines decided to opt more of their research and focus into the field of cybernetics. While the Armored Assault Powersuit was decent at its job, it had its limitations: one of its gravest weaknesses was vulnerability to heavy ordnance in the form of tank rounds and the nuclear grenades from Cyborg Prototypes. It was also far too big for some situations, such as breaching into fortified structures. While it could defend itself at close ranges with a sword blade, it was quite cumbersome to wield and the swords themselves were not exactly durable in their first iterations, and broke after several uses. By studying the body structures of fallen Cyborgs that served CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army, the Regular Army Corps of Engineers were able to deduce just what made the killing machines so resilient to damage: a special type of rare alloy was integrated into their skeletal frames and exoskeletons. Although the true origins of this elusive metal could never be discovered, the wise minds of the Regular Army and Marines alike decided to scrap any defeated cyborgs to recycle the metals that compromised their body designs.

A sufficient counter was soon developed with elements taken from the MEC series of mechs: it was dubbed the Hoplite Armor given its heavy and hulking appearance that made it resemble the heavy infantry soldiers of Ancient Greece. It is basically an Akatsuki Armored Assault Powersuit, Panzer-Tiger Spaziergänger, and Goliath Mech combined into a single war mech. A soldier that is equipped with this technologically advanced war mech can easily go toe-to-toe against enemy Cyborgs as the advanced armor, a self-sufficient air filtration supply, a neural-link interface that connects directly with the pilot's central nervous system, and a recharging plasma energy core will keep the user well-protected in all but the heaviest forms of enemy fire. By default, these suits of mobile armor come equipped with a pair of arm-mounted Zone Blasters and 20mm Vulcan Miniguns, along with an EMP Coil - though customization according to the mission at hand or the pilot's tastes allow it to change its armaments. For support, it is armed with a shoulder-mounted ordnance launcher that can fire flashbang, chaff, and smoke grenades to disorient its opponents before moving in for a kill, or simply to provide a bit of relief for friendly units in a heated battle. Should the need arise for melee combat, this unit can simply smash right through the opposition with its iron fists. All Hoplite Armors are guided by an advanced prototypical female-persona AI system codenamed CHUN (Cybernetic Hyperlinked Unitary Network) to assist its wearer in combat, movement, and general duties. It is rumored that the AI system is modified after SPARROWS operative Fiolina Germi's personality. The suit has a relatively simple interface and low training requirements, meaning that an average soldier with acceptable physical strength and traits can place themselves inside and become one with a machine. It stands at approximately fifteen feet tall, but it possesses supernatural durability to the point where it can endure several direct hits from a CABAL Plasma Cannon and even lesser nuclear strikes.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers  
Users: Regular Army  
**

**Colossus Mechanized Warfare Walker: **Given their roles in the field of experimental warfare and utilizing the newest battlefield hardware whenever they become available, the UNSOC and Marines immediately set out on requesting for a new kind of mech after learning of the existence of the Slug Gigant - this request was accepted by the UNHMI, a multinational defense contractor that operates directly with the UNSOC. Easily standing at the height of the latter and fielding even more firepower than the gigantic war machines of the Rebellion Army, this behemoth, codenamed the Colossus, is a mechanized walker that fields enough weapons to take on an entire division all by itself. Standing at a height of fifty feet above the battlefield, this heavily armored vehicle is well-equipped with a mixture of dual 20mm Vulcan cannons, four arm-mounted railguns, and an all-purpose missile launcher mounted directly above the primary torso of the walker. Unlike the Slug Gigant, it does not possess arms for melee combat, and thus it cannot shield itself from frontal assaults. However, its armor is far superior to the Rebellion Army-developed variant and it can easily go toe-to-toe with the Rebel Gigant without too much difficulty.

Unlike the other vehicles, this unit can be piloted by one but another pilot is necessary to harness the full potential of this devastating war machine. The pilot is responsible for the locomotion of the walker and its Vulcan cannons, while the co-pilot/gunner takes full control of the quad railguns, missile launcher, and the advanced firing and navigation systems. The assorted slew of armament available makes this giant well-equipped to deal with just about any threat. In spite of these strengths, the Colossus is by far no means without its weaknesses; it is a big, slow, and unwieldy target, and sustained heavy ordnance will eventually destroy it. Another glaring flaw is its slow rotation speed. Like the Slug Gigant, it is therefore recommended to provide backup with smaller units such as SV-001 Metal Slug Tanks, Armored Assault Powersuits, and a good mixture of infantry. In spite of these drawbacks, this unit is a true and worthy successor of the Slug Gigant and the premier heavy assault weapon against CABAL's cybernetic forces, especially the latter's Cyborg Decimators. Like the Sentinel-Class Mammoth Tank and Manticore Nano-Devastator Tank, this unit is deployed in extremely limited numbers and usually regulated to missions of extreme importance requiring heavy armor in order to succeed.

The Union Aerospace Corporation is also known to employ these titanic walkers. Since they were the ones who pioneered the concept of mechanized walkers for the American market, it is likely they had involvement in the development of these mechanized bipedal beasts.  
**Developer: United Nations Heavy and Military Industries, Union Aerospace Corporation**  
**Users: UNSOC, Union Aerospace Corporation Security Forces  
**

**Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit:** The concept of cybernetic technologies applied to military applications has always caught the interest of scientists for ages. As the ability to provide critically wounded and disabled soldiers with a new chance of living a life via technologies such as prosthetic limbs, artificial organs, and AI-managed life support systems slowly became more prevalent and deployed throughout the Regular Army after the fifth war, these fortunate combatants were able to reintegrate into society without too much difficulty. Only in recent years did a joint project with the Regular Army's Corps of Engineers and Kanegawa Military Industries lead to the creation of a new generation of soldiers that would see these wounded men and women back on the battlefield (and with a vengeance). Dubbed the MEC unit for short, this unit is essentially an Armored Assault Powersuit and Goliath Mech tailored for cyborg-human hybrids.

However, unlike the two aforementioned mech walkers, this specially-built combat armor has an advanced user interface that directly interfaces with the cybernetic implants of the cyborg pilot in question. In addition, it can carry an exotic set of weapons that are not available on other weapons platforms; refer to part one of this section to see the models exclusive to this cutting-edge war machine. Each unit is also equipped with advanced repair programs, force field generators, and threat assessment software programs. Possessing much more durability than a conventional main battle tank, the Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit is designed for cybernetically augmented humans that wish to see life on the frontlines again after horrific experiences that would have killed them under normal circumstances. Due to their dual nature of being partly organic and mainly cybernetic, they can be replenished by both Medics and Combat Engineers alike. UNSOC Commandos First Lieutenant Nick 'Havoc' Parker and Second Lieutenant Larissa Kusanagi are the primary users of the MEC.

_*Note: This unit is considered nonexistent after the events of Vortexes of Time due to all surviving examples and technologies of it being lost after the time-travel event into the past._  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers, Union Aerospace Corporation, Kanegawa Military Industries  
Users: UNSOC**

**Megalodon Avatar Warmech:** While the Regular Army was always the forefront security force of the United Nations, a large series of events that took place after the seventh conflict (Metal Slug 7/XX) - and the Chronosphere time travel incident - reduced their power drastically to the point where they were nothing more than a meager faction in the face of newly-established world powers; namely, China, Russia, and the United States Experimental Forces. The remnants of the Regular Army became what was known as the Future Forces, and while they primarily used Japanese and loyalist American technologies to fuel their war machine, what remains of their leaders felt that they were not keeping up to their legacy - that is, to continue Supreme General Marco Rossi's promise of keeping the security force alive and giving their enemies living hell. Realizing the failed project that was the Colossus Mechanized Warfare Walker, they decided to make an improved version of it (though the Regular Army did not design it, they were generally dissatisfied with its performance as it was an untested prototype sent far too early into the battlefield, with horrendous results).

When the first Megalodon Avatar Warmech stomped out of the war factory from which it was built in, Regular Army commanders couldn't believe if the designers had been watching far too much mech anime or they were simply out of ideas. This vehicle is considered to be unorthodox, even to Kanegawa Military Industries - and they were the pioneers of the mechanized walker concept. Appearing as a rather muscular (in terms of bulk) and sturdy walker that stood at a height around thirty-five feet, it was supposed to act as the Regular Army Future Forces' own heavy 'tank'. Though both the loyalist Americans and Japanese were rather dubious of its potential, Regular Army commanders nevertheless decided to test the war machine in its first major deployment: the defense of the Korean DMZ. When the Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division launched a massive invasion from North Korea (after eliminating the current government there in a bloodless coup) the Megalodon, along with KMI's new Spectre MLRS, was sent to reinforce the forces stationed there and defend the border at all costs. When the warmech decided to get rough with the enemy, the Americans, Japanese, and South Koreans were bespectacled to say the least - the Megalodon's primary weapon, a high-caliber laser cannon on its right arm, reduced the Paranormal Division fanatics to ashes while its plasma energy blade mounted on its left arm destroyed even the Steel Beasts with ease. Such a victorious test was enough to prove that this unconventional walker was ready for frontline duty.

Though it isn't a heavy tank so to say, the Megalodon Avatar Warmech is the Regular Army's own variant to supplement the Hydra Slug, which was somewhat seen as inadequate to counter other heavily units and is also showing its age. This towering heavy walker's primary weapon consists of an anti-ground laser cannon designed to torch infantry, vehicles, and structures alike with pinpoint precision, and the cold fusion core that powers this machine will ensure this weapon will never run out of ammo. Its secondary weapon is what has many military strategists raising their eyebrows: a plasma energy blade empowered by technology salvaged from CABAL's Cybernetic Federation Army. Though it seems illogical to mount a giant sword on a mech, it has proven its worth against the dreaded Steel Beast vehicles that the Rebellion Army (and its many offshoot organizations directly related or entirely separate from them) love to field with their battalions. While a Steel Beast can withstand even the railgun from a Mastodon Behemoth Tank, the plasma energy blade on the Megalodon will cut right through them if the weaker points are targeted - and even then, one of these mechs can hold their ground against a Steel Beast as the latter are generally unsuitable for melee combat anyways. If a commander wishes to eliminate garrisoned positions but doesn't mind collateral damage, the plasma sword can slice a garrisoned building in one swing, taking out every soldier hidden within the walls. To further enhance its survival, it can be equipped with a force field generator similar to the ones used on newer models of the Ironside Mammoth Tank.

The Megalodon Avatar Warmech requires some thinking to use - while other heavy tanks are relatively straightforward tactics-wise, this monster of a walker isn't. Though it offers some deadly power and a rather amusing way to charge at heavier units, it should not be used with hasty abandonment; for one thing, these mechs should not be thrown straight at well-protected defense lines, as they'll likely get destroyed before they even have a chance to swing their plasma swords as they don't possess the armor of heavy tanks without upgrades. It also cannot attack air units, though its laser cannon can be used against airborne foes to a somewhat effective degree. Fortunately, it doesn't have the weakness of other mechanized walkers - it does not have weakpoints in certain areas (such as the cockpit and arm/leg joints) thanks to improvements of the technologies used to protect these war machines and the daring pilots that march them into battle.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers  
Users: Regular Army**

**Centurion Emperor Walker:** When China began to enter the world stage as a true military power after it unveiled the Overlord Tank at one of its annual military parades in Beijing, it was clear that the People's Liberation Army was up to the challenge of matching the likes of the European Continental Alliance, Russian Military, US Armed Forces, and the Japan Self-Defense Forces. Like their Communist allies, the Chinese did not receive the luxury of fielding superior technologies to arm their military with, as periods of economic turmoil and corruption in all levels of its government prevented much progress in their research and development sector. This meant that they had to rely on overwhelming numbers of rather outdated units, such as the Battlemaster Tanks that originated from Soviet tanks used in the Vietnam War. The Overlord Tank, while a modernized unit, was produced in limited numbers and only the most decorated Chinese tank commanders would be allowed to drive them into battle. In addition, the controversial Iron Dragon artillery unit was costly to produce, making its deployment even more limited. The Chinese government then felt the need to develop an even bigger weapon that would rival their Overlords and Iron Dragons not just in size, but also armor and firepower.**  
**

When Huang 'Yunru' Lingyin was recruited into the People's Liberation Army, the child prodigy provided them with the blueprints for an apartment-sized walker unit that would act as a heavy artillery, anti-aircraft, and mobile bunker that would be borderline indestructible to conventional weaponry. Development of the walker took at least several decades and cost the Chinese government untold amounts of yuan renminbi - unspecified sources have stated that it was not actually Yunru that developed it, but rather her entire family lineage was responsible for the concept of it as the Huang family has served the military forces of China as high-ranking tacticians for several generations. In fact, the story behind this mechanical behemoth could be traced as far back to when the Imperial Japanese Army invaded China in World War II and reported the existence of 'forbidden technologies' taking place within the Chinese mainland. However, the Chinese Communists were extremely protective of this kind of knowledge and managed to keep it out of Japanese hands. It wasn't until the emergence of the Rebellion Army when China finally made this unit's existence known to the world as the Eastern Dragon's wrath was unleashed upon General Donald Morden and his army of brainless yet devoted zealots - known as the Centurion Emperor Walker, it was, without doubts, the final answer to artillery units.

The Centurion Emperor Walker can be considered the mobile version of the Great Wall of China (according to most military commanders) as it is a giant experimental walker that is designed as an artillery unit, but inherits almost none of the weaknesses of one. This apartment-sized war machine is armed with the largest artillery weapon to ever exist: a 500mm Nuclear Cannon built into the primary chassis of the unit. This massive gun, which dwarfs even the strongest battleship cannons ever fielded in history, fires atomic shells at a range of about two hundred kilometers, allowing the Centurion to bathe its targets in nuclear fire long before enemy forces are even aware of it being in range. It can be effectively deployed against any surface target for almost immediate destruction, including aircraft carriers. In the event it cannot use the 500mm Nuclear Cannon, it has a myriad of defenses to protect itself from an armored assault. Armed with two shorter-ranged 150mm cannons on top of its primary turret, these weapons fire conventional artillery shells and rival the Ironside Mammoth Tank's weapons in sheer firepower. Its underside comes armed with two standard 105mm cannons to deal with lighter tanks that may stray too close to the gigantic mech. As if that wasn't enough, it comes equipped with a battle bunker that can house an entire squad of infantry to lead fire from the Centurion. Although it may appear to be an easy target for aircraft, most pilots will regret ever flying into its range when they realize it is armed with two 'Yin-Yang' Missile Pods - these fast-firing launchers will launch volleys after volleys of 9K38 Igla anti-aircraft missiles that allow it to take down all but the most resistant air units. To ensure precise management, movement (which comes in the form of three walker legs built in a triangular formation and with an unknown alloy and can crush anything under their weight) and targeting of this myriad of weaponry, it is equipped with a powerful artificial intelligence system that is borderline immune to tampering by hackers and programmed to remain loyal to high-ranking Chinese generals under all circumstances.

The Rebellion Army soon learned the hard way just how lethal this weapon was when three of their Steel Beasts, along with their accompanying forces, were reduced to ashes with a single nuclear explosion to the point where the only survivor thought the Chinese dropped a tactical nuclear warhead on them. Only eight of these units are known to exist - all of them are regulated to the defense of Beijing and they follow the orders of China's current Premier. However, Huang 'Yunru' Lingyin, given her vast knowledge of these mobile superweapons, has extensive knowledge regarding them and is the only person alive who knows how to effectively neutralize one. It is also unknown how the Centurion Emperor Walker is able to carry an almost-infinite amount of ammunition for its weapons, though some theorize that this monstrosity is capable of housing an ammunition production plant within the vehicle itself.  
**Developer: Unknown. Huang 'Yunru' Lingyin is rumored to have been extensively involved during its development.  
Users: Chinese People's Liberation Army**

* * *

**Tanks**

**SV-666 BHCV (Black Hound Combat Vehicle): **One of the crowning achievements that the Ptolemaic Army's Research, Development, and Engineering Corps managed to fulfill after learning the secrets behind the SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle program, this autonomously piloted vehicle is arguably the paramilitary organization's premier main battle tank. A true step above the best military vehicles that the Regular Army and its subdivisions have to offer, the Black Hound combat tank offers superior firepower, protection, versatility, and combat effectiveness in a single cutting-edge vehicle. In spite of these strengths, the Ptolemaic Army made a fatal flaw that ultimately prevented this beast from being mass-produced - the artificial intelligence program designed to direct the vehicle, possibly as a way to circumvent all possible errors that a human pilot would make, was flawed and went berserk, killing the crew that oversaw its testing phase at the Corridor of Fire. Eri and Fio, with the aid of a retrieved Slug Gunner, were eventually able to destroy it after a heated battle. The Black Hound would then make repeated and subsequent appearances during the war with the Ptolemaic Army, proving itself to be a competent opponent that would give even the most seasoned tank commander a worthy fight for their lives.

Although most technology concerning it was either lost or destroyed, several prototypes were secretly acquired by Tarma, the combat engineer of the commando team. It was eventually refined upon by Kanegawa Military Industries, but it never reached mass deployment either due to the difficulties of manufacturing it given the special properties of its alloys integrated in its composite armor. This hasn't stopped Tarma from eventually modifying one for his own personal use in some of the most dangerous combat situations though. The Black Hound is armed to the teeth with a slew of weapons that effectively makes it an one-unit army. Equipped with the traditional 127mm low-pressured rifle cannon and 12.7mm Vulcan cannons, its firepower is further boosted by a plasma cannon installed in the tank commander's compartment and a mortar launcher mounted on the back of the vehicle. Its survivability is boosted with a special type of armor that helps it easily resists armor-piercing cannon attacks. As controversial as this fearsome unit is, its power is all but undeniable as it has proven itself to be an evolution of the conventional SV-001 tanks and next step in armored warfare. Do keep in mind that the Black Hound is more of a support tank, as its armor is not as superior in contrast to the other vehicles showcased here.  
**Developer: Ptolemaic Army Research, Development, and Engineering Corps  
Users: Classified**

**Wraith Main Battle Tank:** Though the M1 Abrams was a respectfully powerful vehicle that allowed the United States Military to dominate the field of armored combat during the years when there were few other modern-day MBTs that could oppose its technological superiority, the emergence of the Amadeus Syndicate and Ptolemaic Army meant that the pride of the US armored divisions was not a means to an end for a perfect all-purpose main battle tank. Significant weaknesses discovered within the Abrams series of tanks included, but were not limited to, its immense weight (which made it very difficult to transport into battle or through long distances via normal means), glaring weaknesses when faced against fixed-wing and rotary-powered aircraft, and the biggest contender of them all: an easy and inviting target for anti-tank infantry in urban settings. While newer models of the M1 Abrams series have been upgraded with laser cannons to swiftly eliminate marauding foot soldiers that might prove too difficult to hit with its cannon or machine guns, they proved to be very expensive to maintain and the technology behind the lasers were experimental at best. Speaking of expenses, the tank itself was costly in terms of upkeep - the United States Military immediately sought for a solution to rectify this issue as it fought a series of taxing wars that greatly exhausted its ability to fund itself and its allies effectively.

The manufacturers for the original Abrams series of tanks rolled out a solution in the form of the Wraith MBT. Built in a similar manner of its predecessor yet providing features that improved and rectified the weaknesses of its older counterpart, the Wraith is a cheaper alternative to what may be one of the most iconic armored vehicles of the modern age. Equipped with an all-terrain tread drive and powered by an efficient engine system that utilizes a small cold fusion reactor for propulsion, it eliminated the need for a logistics unit to keep it operational (since the M1 Abrams utilized jet fuel that was guzzled rapidly during its tours of operation). Its weapons include an armor-piercing 150mm cannon, a single 12.7mm machine gun, and a sized-down rocket pod that allows it to engage ground forces and slower-moving aircraft alike with ease. Size-wise, it's about on par with its older counterpart but given its construction design and specialized alloys used in its armor, it is much more resilient to damage against enemy attacks. To boost its already impressive protection, all Wraiths are equipped with a force field generator capable of shorting out bullets, missiles, and tank shells before striking the tank. However, the shield will collapse under sustained firepower and will require a significant time period before it can be recharged. While the M1 Abrams remains in service with the US Military, the Wraith has slowly begun to replace it as losses of the former began to mount after the White Baby Crisis. The success of this vehicle led to the creation of another project to supplement the US Military's tank divisions: the Ironside Mammoth Tank.  
**Developer: General Dynamics Land Systems**  
**Users: Loyalist US Armed Forces  
**

**Ironside Mammoth Tank:** Heavy tanks never found a home in the doctrines of the United States Military; the world's largest fighting force (at least in its prime) placed heavy emphasis on rapid deployment, air superiority, and cutting-edge technology to win its battles. The M1 Abrams tank was by far their heaviest tank ever manufactured - and having served for well over half a century while witnessing combat in dozens of theaters around the world, the top brass soon realized that replacements would be required sooner or later, especially when General Morden's dreaded war machines, codenamed Steel Beasts, left wrecks of the world's most iconic main battle tank that numbered in the thousands all around the world. Attempts of modernizing the vehicles (such as adding side-mounted laser cannons) could only stem the casualties a bit and as the US was rapidly losing ground to the Rebellion Army and its allies, even the most zealous US generals soon had to accept the harsh reality: the MBT that had ensured their victory since the Gulf War was all but an afterthought that belonged in a museum. The M1 Abrams fleet was suffering losses that its manufacturers could not replace fast enough, and the other member nations of the Regular Army were rapidly churning out their own war machines to counter the ever-growing threat of the Rebellion Army regime.

As mentioned earlier, the Wraith Main Battle Tank was the first replacement; however, a certain US Army General and a top commander in the Regular Army by the name of Jack Granger Ironside saw that Wraiths alone were not enough to even the odds. In addition, he disliked the Manticore Nano-Devastator Tank, deeming it to be a more expensive and glorified version of the Sentinel-Class Mammoth Tank at best. His inspiration to develop an even heavier version of the Wraith became a reality when General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart's rogue faction, the US Experimental Forces, threatened to jockey for power with their high-tech forces that had a flair for plasma weaponry (though unknown to many, the Union Aerospace Corporation was in business with them). General Ironside decided to base the development of his personally-tailored heavy battle tank with surplus Apocalypse Tanks that were donated by Russia to the US during the First Rebellion War. Deeming the original Soviet armored behemoths to be too clunky to maintain, the US Army General developed a Western counterpart - the end result was a streamlined, sleek, and lethal heavy battle tank that could give the Apocalypse Tank a run for its money in a one-on-one battle. Thus the Ironside Mammoth Tank, as the developer called it himself, was born.

The Ironside Mammoth Tank is a step up from the Wraith Main Battle Tank in all fields - when elements of the US Military are absolutely outgunned, this monster is summoned into the battlefield to retain armored superiority for American Forces. This heavy tank's primary weapons consist of a pair of 150mm cannons that can fire both conventional armor-piercing rounds or should it become necessary, become upgraded with railguns similar to the ones found used by the Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit platforms. To further supplement its defenses, it is armed with four sets of turret mounted missile systems (each launcher is capable of firing six rockets at once) to help it down lesser threats, and a specialized point-defense laser that functions as both an anti-missile system and an anti-personnel laser weapon gives it the power to take down infantry and smaller targets at respectable speed. What this tank excels in though (aside from its raw firepower) is its survivability. Its protective systems surpass its smaller cousin by approximately six times, allowing it to go toe-to-toe with an Apocalypse Tank and emerge victorious. These include advanced composite titanium alloy armor and an energy force field system that allows it to survive some of the harshest weapons thrown at it - including smaller yields of tactical nuclear missiles. Despite the fact that it is a heavy battle tank, it is quite speedy - with its four independent thread drives and an advanced cold fusion reactor as a source of locomotion and power respectively, it can reach the front lines without delay. It can also crush lesser units under its massive weight should enemy forces be too stubborn to get out of its path of advance, and the crew wishes to save some ammo in the process.

This four-treaded juggernaut shares the same weaknesses of all other heavy tanks - slow, cumbersome, and vulnerable to massed assaults if deployed improperly. However, this vehicle is surprisingly cheap to produce and maintain (it is still the most expensive US unit, however) thanks to the introduction of more affordable technologies, yet its quality can match its other counterparts (though it is still inferior to the likes of the Manticore and Sentinel). Unfortunately, it isn't available to all US factions (as General Jack did not want his inventions to fall into the hands of the USEF) though SV-001 Commandos have authorization to utilize one when the need becomes necessary.  
**Developer: General Jack Granger Ironside, General Dynamics Land Systems  
Users: Loyalist US Armed Forces  
**

**Overlord Tank:** The People's Republic of China was always falling behind in military hardware development until the turn of the new millennium - prior to the fall of the Soviet Union, almost every piece of equipment in their armed forces were either surpluses from their former Soviet allies or direct carbon copies that the Chinese reverse-engineered. As their military doctrine focused on quantity, their tanks were of rather subpar quality when compared to other counterparts around the world. Only did General Donald Morden's invasion of the Eastern Dragon and the sudden emergence of Kanegawa Military Industries as major defense contractor that practically transformed Japan's Self-Defense Forces into a futuristic fighting unit did the Chinese government believe it was time for a change. Their aging Battlemaster Tanks, while powerful in numbers, were wholly inadequate against modern armor, and the Qilin War Tank was only an experimental prototype at best. Noticing how the Americans, Europeans, and Russians all began to field their own heavy tanks, the Chinese conglomerate Norinco decided to build their own variant of the dreaded Russian Apocalypse Tank, but with substantially different weapons systems. They also took note of Japan's own Future Tank X-0s and knew they needed a tank that could weather enough fire from the robotic vehicles and crush them easily in return.

When the first Overlord Tank made its appearance sometime around the conflict with the Ptolemaic Army, commanders around the world couldn't believe their eyes as it was a vehicle that was even bigger than the Apocalypse Tank. The aptly-named super heavy tank is the pride and joy of the People's Liberation Army's tank divisions, as it symbolizes their doctrine of steamrolling all kinds of opposition in their path without mercy. Realizing that the Qilin War Tank, a rival to the already-established Golem Battle Tank was hopelessly outgunned against the wrath of the Ironside Mammoth Tanks and Future Tank X-0s, this monster on treads was effectively fielded to even the playing field with China's two biggest political rivals, America and Japan. While it hasn't actually gone toe-to-toe with any of the other heavy/advanced tanks of other nations, it has already proven itself against the Rebellion Army when a small division of these giants held out against an onslaught at the Chinese-North Korean border when General Morden launched a surprise invasion after overthrowing the totalitarian government in the northern portion of the Korean Peninsula.

Some may claim the Overlord Tank to be a ripoff of the Apocalypse Tank, as there are accusations amongst critics that the Chinese designed their invention from derelict models of the ex-Soviet monsters. Regardless, the Overlord, like the Apocalypse, is a war in a can - it is armed with two 140mm 'Shenlong' Cannons that can fire napalm-tipped rounds. This not only gives it wonderful tank-destroying capabilities, but it can also burn structures to the ground and fry crowds of infantry with ease. To further support its primary weapon, a module on top of the tank can be customized to the needs of the Overlord's tank commander. It can be equipped with either a sized-down battle bunker that can house a small squad of infantry that can lead fire from within the tank, or a pair of 20mm Gatling Cannons designed to hose down infantry, lighter vehicles, and aircraft with lethal efficiency. This makes the Overlord Tank a force to be reckoned with as it can singlehandedly take on any threat with the right combination; with a battle bunker housed with an entire squad of Tank Hunters, they can efficiently take out any target that isn't a jet fighter, while a Gatling Cannon-armed one had no rivals aside from heavy tanks of other factions. To support its survivability, it is armed with eighteen inches of composite armor that grants it immunity to small-arms fire and can withstand multiple strikes from conventional anti-tank weapons.

Even with these strengths, the Overlord Tank is not without its faults. In particular, an Aurora Alpha Strike Bomber can easily destroy one as it has a large surface area for it to target with its ordnance, not to mention the bomber itself can easily fly in, drop its payload, and speed away long before its quarry can return fire. It is also vulnerable to long-ranged bombardment, so it must be covered from artillery threats at all times.  
**Developer: Norinco  
Users: Chinese People's Liberation Army**

**Sentinel-Class Mammoth Tank: **As mentioned in the description entry of the Wraith MBT, a plan to develop a heavier variant of the vehicle was proposed for development, designed to withstand even more damage than its smaller counterpart and dish out unfathomable firepower. The end result was the Ironside Mammoth Tank, but the idea of a superheavy assault vehicle that could rain destruction on enemy positions and hold lines in the face of impossible odds was something that intrigued the minds of Russian military commanders, as the country's military placed heavy emphasis on ground-based armored superiority to crush all forms of opposition. As relations between the US and Russia improved in the following years after the Third Rebellion War, both countries opted to share their military technology with each other in order to improve their respective militaries. This sense of open cooperation between former rivals locked in a struggle of political ideologies led to a series of milestones, such as more advanced US tanks entering the field and Russia's air force receiving a substantial boost of much-needed improvements. This led to the creation of this treaded behemoth that became the quintessential example of the Russian Military's brute force approach.

The Sentinel-Class Mammoth Tank is the ultimate example of ground-based superiority manifested. A hulking battlestation about the size of an office block, this unit not only serves as the heavy assault unit of the Russian military, but it is also their last line of defense when all options are off the table. Built by UralVagonZavod, one of the biggest main battle tank manufacturers in the world and Russia's primary supplier of armored tanks, this behemoth is one of the most well-protected tanks built to officially enter military service. Armed with a single 250mm cannon designed to fire Tesla-enhanced warheads on a flexible turret system, its effectiveness against armor is undisputed - it can easily destroy a Slug Gigant with just two volleys, as proven in a field test against a derelict model. To support its already monstrous weaponry, it comes equipped with three smaller cannons (one mounted in the co-axial position of the tank, and two on the rear) to deal with foes that are somehow able to dodge its primary weapon. To deal with aircraft and to reinforce its already impressive array of weapons, it is equipped with two missile pods designed to fire guided warheads at all targets. To support its industrial-class engine system, it is powered by a built-in Tesla Reactor that provides it with clean and renewable energy while still granting it a respectable top speed of 35km/h. To prevent its tremendous weight from crushing the ground beneath it, it relies on an anti-gravity system installed in the reactor to repel some of the force; this does not mean the vehicle can levitate, though. Being the pride and joy of the Russian Military's tank divisions, they are primarily responsible for the defense of the Russian homeland in the event the nation is ever invaded. This is evident with a small division of eight such tanks, supported with newer models of the Apocalypse Tank, specifically assigned to defend Moscow and the Kremlin itself.

Though the Sentinel-Class Mammoth Tank is a frightening foe to the enemy and a valuable ally to the Regular Army, keep in mind that it is not invincible. As it is slow, expensive to build (a single vehicle's cost rivals the manufacturing price of five fully-armed Future Tank X-0s combined), unable to cross most bridges due to its tremendous size and weight (it would cause most to collapse under its mass), requires a full crew of fourteen to achieve complete combat effectiveness, and very vulnerable to air assaults in spite of its missile defenses, it has to be escorted in order to be effective in battle. Careless misuse of this juggernaut can end badly, especially against a decisive and wily commander (one glaring weakness is the lack of machine guns as this behemoth was never meant to fight by itself). It boasts an uncanny resemblance to the famed Soviet Apocalypse Tank (equipped with the same weapons as the Sentinel: Tesla-enhanced cannons and Mammoth Tusk rockets) that served during the First Rebellion War, although almost all models were lost when they were annihilated by the Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division's insidious war machines. The failure of the Apocalypse in that conflict led the Regular Army to reconsider introducing superheavy tanks into its arsenal. Because of its costs, a Russian commander is usually allotted only one such behemoth in any theater of war.  
**Developer: UralVagonZavod  
Users: Russian Military**

**Manticore Nano-Devastator Tank:** While relations between Russia and the Western Powers have definitely improved after the Third Rebellion War, the arrival of Russian mechanized units such as the Tesla Tank, Apocalypse Tank, and the dreaded Sentinel-Class Mammoth Tank caused many European leaders to feel intimidated. As neither the United States and members of the European Union placed heavy emphasis on superheavy tanks due to their vulnerability to aircraft, missile-armed infantry, and long-ranged artillery bombardment (even more so when the pride of Russia's tank divisions, the Apocalypse, suffered immeasurable casualties during the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division's active years) the resurgence of such a concept that was all but forgotten after World War II made them reconsider. The need for them became apparent once the Rebellion Army and their partners started to attack en masse with their own building-sized war machines, codenamed Steel Beasts. The Russians had their own counters in the form of the Apocalypse and Sentinel, America had their Ironside Mammoth Tanks, and Japan armed their Self-Defense Forces with the Future Tank X-0 to deal with these new foes - members of the EU prepared the development of their own futuristic superheavy battle tank.

The base research for the vehicle was derived from Russia's heavy armor doctrine, the US Army's Ironside Mammoth Tank and Tank Destroyer schematics, and Japan's advanced tank technologies. The hard work of Krauss-Maffei paid off once their finished product: a 130-ton super tank codenamed the Manticore Nano-Devastator Tank, rolled off the assembly line of a research facility that was the site of the old SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle factory located in Stuttgart. The vehicle was unimpressive at first glance - it was nothing more than a standard-looking tank that resembled a 'westernized' Apocalypse Tank complete with the two oversized cannons, six missile launchers, and a pair of 30mm automatic cannons located on the top of the turret - the only difference was that it was slightly larger than its Russian counterpart. However, its worth was all but proven when it entered the battlefield to deal with an unexpected foe: an advanced Apocalypse Tank that was either reverse-engineered or stolen by the Amadeus Syndicate, incorporated with advanced armor that made it almost invincible to conventional weapons. As the Apocalypse prepared to smash its victim to smithereens with its dual Tesla-enhanced cannons with an opening volley, the Manticore took the full hit... only to emerge more or less completely unscathed from the assault that would annihilate an M1 Abrams. As the dust settled, the experimental tank returned the favor by opening fire with its missiles and twin 155mm cannons; as soon as the shells hit home, it was over. The Manticore took almost no damage aside from a sizable dent in its hull while the Apocalypse was reduced to several thousand shards of scrap metal, but not before being literally dissolved into thin air as if it was being bathed in acid.

The Manticore, despite it being clearly inferior to the Sentinel-Class Mammoth Tank at first appearances, is actually a potentially superior variant of it in the hands of the right commander. Its twin 155mm cannons fire supercharged slugs in a similar manner of a railgun - the technology behind them is highly classified and safeguarded. Meanwhile, its six missile launchers are armed with nanobot warheads designed to corrode through enemy armor - this weakens machine-based enemies for other finishers, or simply subjects them to a miserable death. To prevent collateral damage, the nanobots will deactivate themselves via an AI-controlled system installed onboard the tank - codenamed the Electronic Voice Advisor, it is an AI with a female persona to act as an assistant for battlefield commanders and is exclusively used for the Manticore. For additional and supplemental protection against infantry and aircraft, two 30mm automatic cannons provide an excellent form of defense. But what makes the Manticore a true marvel of human military engineering is the 'hive' of nanobots that surround the tank's exterior. Acting as an advanced point-defense system and restoration unit, they can easily repair the tank to maximum efficiency without too much trouble unless faced with truly overwhelming firepower and neutralize threats such as EMP and radioactive weaponry. The nanobots can even heal nearby allied tanks and walkers if necessary. It is powered by a clean and efficient cold fusion reactor, therefore energy concerns are not an issue for it.

This technological juggernaut, despite its complexity, only requires a crew of four to ensure full combat effectiveness - a commander, a driver, a gunner, and a navigator. EVA handles the rest, such as enemy analysis, ordnance loading, weapons targeting, and most importantly, maintaining the nanobot hive. However, the Manticore shares the same weaknesses as the Sentinel: slow, expensive, and not expendable at all. Only twenty of these tanks are known to exist, and because of the resources required just to get one to the front line, only one can be provided to a commander for any theater of operations. Regardless of these drawbacks, they can easily and singlehandedly defeat any known rival with its nanobot missile-155mm cannon combo attack. The mere existence of the nanobot warheads has made both the FRA and CABAL's forces respect and despise this vehicle at the same time.  
**Developer: Krauss-Maffei**  
**Users: European Continental Alliance Military Forces  
**

**Mastodon Behemoth Tank: **When the US Experimental Forces entered the game as an official belligerent and an opposing force to the Regular Army, the revolutionary American organization found themselves in a problematic dilemma when they noticed the immediate lack of a 'monster tank' within their forces. While the Rebellion Army and FRA have their Steel Beasts, CABAL had his Cyborg Decimators, the Regular Army had the American Ironside Mammoth Tanks, Russian Sentinel-Class Mammoth Tanks, Overlord Tanks, and the Manticore Nano-Devastator Tank, the forces under the command of General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart realized that they too needed a heavy unit in order to even the odds for them. Because the Ironside Mammoth Tank's secrets were well-guarded (despite the obvious fact there were US Experimental Forces infiltrators within their ranks) there was little they could do in order to pillage the schematics for the US heavy tank. However, they were fortunate enough to examine the wreckage of multiple Sentinels - by acquiring samples of their armor typing, they refined it to their own liking and proceeded to manufacture their own trump card for their ground forces from scratch.

The Mastodon Behemoth Tank is a vehicle that makes even the Sentinel-Class Mammoth Tank look relatively small. A gigantic experimental combat tank, it was manufactured for one reason in mind: to maintain ground supremacy at all costs. With its primary weapon, it can dish out unprecedented damage with its massive railgun, which is powered by a plasma reactor and uses ammunition about the size of a conventional rocket propelled grenade explosive. Where they were able to acquire the blueprints to construct their own version of a railgun is unknown, but it is possible that the technology was either stolen from the UNSOC or the revolutionists developed it on their own. But the sheer power of the weapon was all but clear when recorded combat footage was recovered by Regular Army field agents; upon firing its weapon, it decimated a refurbished Rebellion Army Tani-Oh in a single hit while it received nothing more than a dent when the opposing unit fired back with its own gigantic tank guns. While there have been no recorded instances of the Mastodon firing on targets smaller than a main battle tank, it should be obvious that human-sized targets are nothing more than a nuisance for this monster - considering it also seems to have an area-of-effect upon detonation, meaning it can damage targets over a wide area. In order to support its primary weapon, two smaller cannons mounted on top of the turret fire what appear to be modulated plasma rounds. Launching them in lieu of an artillery unit, this makes the Mastodon Behemoth Tank not just a terrifying anti-tank unit, but also as a _very_ heavily armored light bombardment platform also. Fortunately for its enemies, this behemoth is not armed with any anti-air weapons or any machine gun-based weapons so it can do little against enemy aircraft and infantry, but its armor will ensure that it will withstand tremendous punishment before the vehicle succumbs. However, commanders of the Experimental Forces with common sense will never deploy them without supporting units specifically meant to deal with adversaries the Mastodon is naturally weak against. The mammoth-sized railgun also has an abysmal charge-up time (approximately a minute) but once it fires, its unfortunate victim can do little aside from running and hoping they can somehow break the targeting lock of the plasma-powered slug round which has an effective range of approximately two hundred kilometers.

Due to the nature of its power source and the size of the railgun rounds, the Mastodon can operate for days on end in the field without support - the plasma reactor can operate for at least six months before it requires maintenance, while the rounds themselves are rather small and the tank can store at least two hundred rounds worth of them in its ammunition compartment. Even then, the plasma mortar cannons effectively grant it infinite ammo; it utilizes the waste filtered from the energy source and molds it into ammunition for the weapon itself. Therefore, it is theoretically impossible for the vehicle to run out of ammunition, making it a formidable unit when it comes to wearing down enemy positions via attrition. While it is an effective building and tank killer, the massive range of the railgun also allows it to engage naval vessels with ease.

The numbers of the Mastodon currently in deployment by the US Experimental Forces is currently unknown, as the vehicle is usually regulated to sentry duty in some of the organization's most important bases in the American homeland. While this juggernaut has never actually fought its counterparts head-on in the battlefield (at least not yet), it is difficult to say if the myths surrounding this so-called 'emperor of all tanks' are actually factual. But if its size and the technology that arms and fuels it are anything to go by, it is safe to say that it is the most expensive, strongest, armored, and technologically-advanced heavy tank fielded in recorded military history.

General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart is known to possess her own variant dubbed 'Steel Patriot' with even more weaponry, including Thermobaric Missile Pods and dedicated anti-aircraft systems. It is often her personal command vehicle in the event she is either forced to enter the fight, or decides to take care of the enemy herself.  
**Developer: Unknown. Possibly a classified branch of the US Experimental Forces.  
Users: US Experimental Forces**

**Thermobaric M1 Abrams:** The Mastodon Behemoth Tank was not the only advanced tank that the US Experimental Forces fielded for their armored divisions - after witnessing the effectiveness of the Wraith MBTs entering service for the obviously failing US Armed Forces, General Amelia ordered the development for a successor to their Paladin Assault Tanks. While the latter were truly ahead of their time and dominated almost every battlefield they treaded upon, they were met with some serious flaws. For starters, they lacked the survival rates of the M1 Abrams due to the need to remove some of the armor in order to accommodate the plasma weapon systems for both of its primary and secondary weapons. In addition, once the Wraith MBTs and Ironside Mammoth Tanks were deployed for frontline duty, they were more than able of taking on Paladins and destroying them quickly. Realizing that the Mastodon alone would not be enough (considering it had an abysmal reload time and was even slower than an Apocalypse Tank), the Thermobaric M1 Abrams was manufactured to mitigate some of its weaknesses. Though the M1 Abrams has been forsaken by its former employer in favor of the more cost-efficient Wraith MBT, it is by far no means forgotten once the USEF decided to give it a new life of service.

Turning to one of the most iconic main battle tanks in the world, the US Experimental Forces decided to base their new toy off the M1 Abrams and replaced the 125mm cannon with a monstrous 250mm high-explosive armor-piercing cannon. Due to the caliber of the weapon being double its original size, it has enough penetrating velocity to pierce a Manticore Nano-Devastator Tank's frontal armor and slice through the entire vehicle with sheer kinetic force. Its other weapon is what makes this redesigned US MBT a true psychological weapon to all of the USEF's mortal enemies: a pair of rocket launchers, similar to the ones used by the Ironside Mammoth Tanks, fires the dreaded Thermobaric Rounds. These guided munitions (which can also target aircraft) are launched from the the system and have the ability to lock onto targets at the will of the gunner manning the launcher - but the real fun begins when the rockets detonate either through impact with its target or explodes at a certain distance. A miniature black hole, generated from a small dark matter core (likely the same type is used for the Dark Matter BFG10Ks) installed in the rockets, will proceed to vacuum everything in from within a five-hundred feet radius. Once the unstable gravity field reaches a certain point once it has collected enough matter from the surrounding area (whether it may be the soil from the area or other vehicles caught in the flashpoint - but it cannot draw in tanks heavier than a Wraith MBT) it will reverse the gravitational force and detonate with the power of a small fuel air bomb, hence the vehicle's designation. For defense against infantry and smaller targets, it is armed with a pair of M2 Browning machine guns - one in the coaxial position, and the other on top of the primary turret to quickly repulse lesser threats. In order to clear obstructions that might otherwise stop a conventional tank (ranging from concrete barricades to power armored soldiers) it is equipped with a pair of dozer blades to plow right through them. Its armor is also strong enough to withstand at least ten salvos from a Future Tank X-0, but it is not as heavily armored as the Mastodon which is an one-vehicle army in itself.

Despite the considerable threat that the Thermobaric M1 Abrams presents, it is rarely encountered on the battlefield even in comparison with the Mastodons. This is because the vehicle's technologies are extremely difficult to produce due to their titanic production costs and the fact General Amelia does not wish to have these controversial monsters fall into enemy hands. Therefore, only one is allotted to most US Experimental Forces commanders and even then, they will always be well-protected by columns of Paladins, Mastodons, and other USEF units. This vehicle is likely the hard counter to aircraft and infantry, as the Paladin Assault Tank is barely sufficient in dealing with such threats while the Mastodon Behemoth Tank fares poorly against targets on foot and in the air.

Ever since this vehicle first saw action against Kanegawa Military Industries' Future Tank X-0 fleets with astounding effectiveness, the mastermind of the US Experimental Forces has gloated about the fact that while the Japanese possess superior technology, the Americans make up for it with indiscriminate aggression and firepower. General Amelia has admitted that this vehicle was spawned from the research stolen from the Amadeus Syndicate, Ptolemaic Army, and the Future Rebellion Army - and she is prouder than ever for having created such a monster from the spoils of war.

Robert 'Sledge' Cross, a Captain of the Blackwatch subdivision of the USEF, owns a customized variant nicknamed 'Washington's Sledgehammer' that acts as his personal ride for vehicular engagements.  
**Developer: Unknown. Possibly a classified branch of the US Experimental Forces.  
Users: US Experimental Forces**

**M2 Deimos Tank:** There was no doubt that the Hydra Slug was a major failure in almost every aspect - its prototypical nature, rushed development, expensive costs, and rather unorthodox set of equipment made it more a casualty than of actual help to the Regular Army - which eventually led to the creation of the Megalodon Avatar Warmech to supplement, and later replace it entirely. While the concept behind the vehicle itself sounded quite promising on paper, the ill-fated battles it participated made its designers and engineers eventually reconsider the vehicle itself. The Hydra Slug was an attempt to salvage an already failing concept, as the Slug Gunner was already an antique yet conservative Regular Army officials intended on applying updates to keep it field-worthy. Meanwhile, other successful units such as the ones used by the Loyalist US Armed Forces and Kanegawa Military Industries were all grim reminders that the Slug series of vehicles had met their end of their life (although other units, such as the SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicles still proved to be effective even in the face of fierce competition) and it was not long before the Hydra Slug was hesitantly retired and regulated to non-combat duties. However, the teleportation unit wasn't ignored - but due to the expensive nature of it, it was later abandoned entirely.**  
**

Because the Regular Army never exactly focused on heavy combat tank (with the exception of the Megalodon Avatar Warmech, but even then that unit isn't even a tank) they needed something to fill the void left behind by the Hydra Slug. After the Chronosphere technology was later refined to a more stable level (for one thing, ironing out the Chrono Vortex glitches), Regular Army commanders insisted the weaponization of the Chronosphere for the battlefield. By mounting such example of a device on a heavily modified M1 Abrams tank, the conventional 125mm cannon was also replaced with a Neutron Vortex Cannon that is powered from the miniaturized Chronosphere engine itself. This weapon has two firing modes. The first allows it to concentrate the beam on a single target and by doing so, it can effectively erase the unit from time as if they never existed. The second one allows the cannon to fire rifts of unstable energy which disrupts the space-time continuum, forcing affected enemy units to move and fire at approximately twenty-five percent of their original pace. This gives the Regular Army an instant way to remove high-risk threats - once the Neutron Vortex Cannon is locked onto the enemy, said target is all but history. On the other hand, its secondary firing mode grants it an excellent support role as it can weaken hostile formations for other dedicated units to take care of.

This cutting-edge tank is moderately armored to allow it to survive at least a few attacks before going down, and the miniature Chronosphere device onboard effectively grants it infinite ammunition and fuel. This also grants it a special ability to chronoshift across small distances - this can allow the vehicle to launch devastating surprise attacks or give it the opportunity to quickly retreat if it encounters danger. Like all conventional tanks, it has a 12.7mm machine gun to protect itself from infantry threats (but it can still erase them from time with its Neutron Vortex Cannon). Do take note that the primary weapon has a long cooldown and recharge time, meaning it will leave a large window of opportunity for other enemies to engage it. Also, the support option of the weapon cannot inflict harm to the affected unit - it can downgrade their armor and speed, but it can't actually hurt them. It also cannot erase structures given their massive sizes (but it can destroy units such as Overlord Tanks and Mastodon Behemoth Tanks, but it will take considerably longer to 'erase' them).

The M2 Deimos Tank is named after the Greek God of Terror, which this vehicle definitely exemplifies once it appears on the battlefield - enemy forces find the prospect of being erased from time to be psychologically terrifying to say the least. Despite being claimed to be a controversial weapon, the Regular Army insists on using it as they claim being deleted from existence is a far more humane fate than being shot up or vaporized by the cruel weapons fielded by the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers  
Users: Regular Army**

**Lockdown MLRS (Multiple Launch Rocket System):** While the Rebellion Army relies on its sheer numbers and unorthodox super-technology to win the day and the Regular Army's member nations fields its advanced tactics and cutting-edge weaponry to establish victory over its foes, the US Experimental Forces - led by the tyrannical General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart and guarded by an army of zealous American combatants - as its callsign suggests, prefers to stick with untested and truly controversial weapons to crush anyone that was daring enough to take them on. This is evident with their main battle tank, the Paladin Assault Tank: a highly modified M1 Abrams that utilized laser and plasma weaponry to literally burn their targets to the bone. Pleased with the results of their experimental combat tank, General Amelia ordered the development of a highly effective siege unit based off one of the finest multiple rocket launcher vehicles ever manufactured by her home country: the M270 MLRS. Though it ceased production in the dawn of the 21st century, its general design proved to be so effective that it formed the basis of all rocket-based artillery units in the US Military.

Obviously, the US Experimental Forces turned to this idea when it developed its primary siege unit. However, General Amelia's variant was more than just a simple reconstruction of the M270 MLRS. What she desired was a rocket launching artillery/tank hybrid that could deliver long-ranged devastation from miles away while being able to go toe-to-toe with other moderately armored vehicles during close-ranged encounters. Consisting of a tank chassis with the cockpit mounted in a reinforced glass dome, this position gives the driver and gunner clear awareness of their battlefield surroundings. Behind the cockpit is a turret containing two separate multiple rocket launcher batteries capable of delivering lethal barrages of guided explosives from an impressive distance of at least a hundred kilometers - a true accomplishment over the original unit's average range of seventy kilometers. Owing to the organization's tendency to field lethal and untested weapons, the ordnances used by the Lockdown MLRS consist, but are not limited to, of: anti-personnel munitions, EMP warheads, plasma-tipped explosives, stinger anti-air missiles, bunker busters, and anti-armor warheads. This makes the unit a truly wondrous jack-of-all-trades that can support any tank column in the field, as it can deal with just about any foe that strays into its range. Take caution though, as this unit cannot defend itself at extremely close ranges - the need to implement the necessary guidance systems and other vital components meant that there was no room to equip it with any close-ranged weaponry.

Its first deployment was against a rogue Chinese General that had a flair of deploying armored tanks and invaded a vital research outpost of the US Experimental Forces that was located in neutral Mongolia - needless to say, the battle was a disaster on his part, as the Lockdown MRLS fleets used their combination of EMP, plasma, and anti-armor rockets to shred the Chinese tanks before the Paladin Assault Tanks mopped up the remnants. The few air units that said General used in the battle was also a futile gesture, as they too were nothing more than clay pigeons for the stingers that the Lockdowns utilized. Without a doubt, this is arguably one of the most advanced artillery systems fielded in the history of warfare.  
**Developer: Unknown. Possibly a classified branch of the US Experimental Forces.  
Users: US Experimental Forces**

**Spectre MLRS:** The introduction of the Lockdown MLRS and Mastodon Behemoth Tank by the US Experimental Forces was a reminder of just how prepared the American renegades were when it came to combating any force that opposed them, regardless if they were the Russians, Chinese, Europeans, or the joint American-Japanese alliance formed after the remaining loyalist US Armed Forces fled to the Pacific Front Defense Alliance's lands after their exile by General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart. The Lockdown MLRS was able to effectively counter any unit that was fielded (including the respective nations' heavy tanks) as it was equipped with a variety of exotic ordnance, not to mention it was just as efficient when it came to destroying aircraft. Meanwhile, the Mastodon had virtually no competition in a direct-fire engagement. After a prototype Pteranodon Aerial Fortress was shot down by a Lockdown, Kanegawa Military Industries realized that they needed a long-ranged counter that could act as a 'shoot-and-scoot' artillery unit. In addition, the hover variant of the M270 MLRS, while a successful reconnaissance and support-fire unit, was deemed inefficient as its range was pitiful in contrast to the Lockdown MLRS (forty kilometers versus over a hundred kilometers).**  
**

Thus, the Spectre MLRS soon emerged from the war factories of the Japanese defense contractor and became the premier long-ranged siege unit for the beleaguered American and Japanese forces. At first glance, it appears more to be a tank than a conventional artillery unit, given its bulky and sturdy design resembling a product of KMI's Future Tank X-series program. However, its role on the battlefield soon reflects its appearance as it is meant to be something more than just a traditional siege engine designed to bombard targets beyond its visual range. It was designed to be moderately armored in order to survive retaliatory counterattacks from its main opponent (the Lockdown MLRS) and return the compliment with a barrage of its own: two launchers designed to fire at least forty-eight proton collision missiles. An offshoot of the company's Experimental Beam Weaponry program, these warheads will explode and generate a destructive force on a subatomic level that is comparable to the BFG9000's detonation mechanics. The missiles themselves can also target airborne threats, making it a true menace to anything that wanders within its tracking systems. However, the true marvel that makes this unit so feared ever since its introduction is the set of Phantom Illusion Generators installed - appearing as nothing more than reflective panels installed on the vehicle's chassis, these systems can bend light and 'disguise' the tank as something else. The disguises can range from a sedan, a tree, a rock, or even an advertising billboard. This makes it the ultimate ambush unit as it can innocuously wait in any kind of combat environment for unwary enemy forces. Like the Lockdown, it can shoot while on the move, contrary to most conventional artillery units which must remain stationary while firing.

As the Spectre MLRS was never meant to see direct confrontations, it should never wander too close to enemy forces but a skilled (and lucky) gunner can easily defend the vehicle even at melee ranges but even then it is inadvisable to do so as it does not have any close-ranged weapons, but it can run over normal infantry if necessary. The Phantom Illusion Generators also cannot cloak the vehicle when it is on the move, as movement of any kind - including the firing of its weapons - disrupts the mirage that hides the unit. For best results, it should be mixed with other units; the Future Tank X-3 and Ironside Mammoth Tank are the best candidates, as the latter two are easy prey for artillery bombardment and to a lesser extent, aircraft. Certain detection systems can also see past the disguise and disrupt it, negating its primary advantage of surprise in the process.

This deceptively powerful long-ranged attacker was first deployed against a Rebellion Army attack on South Korea after Morden overthrew the North Korean government and seized the entire country in an almost bloodless coup within a matter of two weeks. A handful of Spectre MLRS units, carefully positioned in strategic areas around the Korean DMZ, were able to repel the attack while suffering no losses. Rebellion Army soldiers and officers described the sudden rain of missiles as 'something that happened if the Grim Reaper replaced his scythe with a rocket launcher' since not a single one of them could actually see one of these vehicles before it was far too late for them.  
**Developer: Kanegawa Military Industries  
Users: Japanese-affiliated factions, certain elements of the US Armed Forces**

**Iron Dragon:** While China was always deemed as the country that lagged badly in the arms race, it was not the case in the new timeline. When the Regular Army Future Forces traveled back in time in their mission to assassinate General Donald Morden, they were rather astounded - and terrified - to see this so-called artillery unit in action, as even to Kanegawa Military Industries, it was a weapon that dwarfed even the highly advanced beam weapons fielded on their high-tech combat units. The existence of this unit, along with the Overlord Tank, was just proof that the Chinese either caught on to their weaknesses and decided to fast-forward their weapons development, or the Chronosphere's activation caused some unintended changes to the timeline (which is already suspected to be the case). Though most modern-day artillery units rely on rockets to deliver an accurate barrage for an almost guaranteed direct hit, the People's Liberation Army didn't believe in that doctrine and preferred to use a massive weapon that could not be dodged or intercepted by the enemy, and would destroy them with means that were unthinkable. The Iron Dragon is just that.

The Iron Dragon, like the Chinese Overlord Tank, is the Eastern Dragon's ace in the hole against units such as the American (both the loyalist and the Experimental Forces) and Russian series of heavy tanks in the form of the Ironside, Mastodon, and Sentinel, respectively. Its massive 280mm 'Conqueror' Anti-Material Particle Cannon fires spheres of unstable energy that has yet to be confirmed by scientific communities - the creators and designers of the weapon have withheld the details regarding the inner workings of the weapon. Needless to say, its effects are all but clear; once the shells 'explode' so to say (since it is not a conventional warhead in any sense) a massive field of unstable energy is generated, breaking the atom bonds of anything that may be caught in the initial detonation. A zone of the same energy lingers afterwards, rapidly damaging anything that may be foolish enough to either wander into it or remain in their positions - provided they survived the initial strike first. Vehicles regardless of their levels of protection are literally ripped apart at their molecular structures, while infantry targets are a trivial matter to the crew that drives this titanic artillery piece into battle. For close-range defense, the Iron Dragon is equipped with two 12.7mm machine guns to give it some sort of defense against units that get too close to the point where it cannot fire the 280mm Conqueror cannon at it.

Its first recorded deployment was against a Russian base in Belyashi. When the Russian Military prepared to launch a tactical nuclear strike on the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division after the latter threatened to seize the Baikonur Cosmodrome, the Chinese believed that their former political allies were directing the nuclear warheads at them given the close proximity of the location to the Chinese-Russian border (it was rumored that there were false flag operations going on in the background that only contributed to the already deteriorating relationships between the two giants, presumably initiated by a high-ranking Russian official) and instantly retaliated by infiltrating the base that housed the missiles. When the sneak attack was launched, a division of Iron Dragons moved into range and saturated the tactical nukes into nonexistence. In fact, the Russian survivors believed that the rain of the black spheres fired from the Iron Dragons were a new weapon fielded by the Paranormal Division - KMI and Japan's leaders hypothesize that the Chinese developed them on the basis of technology stolen from the organization that now retains an iron grip on the European Continent. As the Paranormal Division was experimenting with unstable forms of energy to field in their specialized weapons, it could be one of the many origin points that formed the basis of this specialized artillery unit.

This unit carries all the inherent traits that plague artillery units as critical weaknesses: it has a minimum range and is slow, but it is by far no means lightly armored at all. The Iron Dragon is by far the ultimate zone-denial unit against massed forces - the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division has learned this the hard way, but it has not stopped them from advancing deeper and deeper into the Chinese mainland even though many zealots of the elite force have met miserable ends at the wrong end of this questionable weapon.  
**Developer: Unknown****  
Users: Chinese People's Liberation Army**

**Shockwave Hovertank:** Another marvel of military science courtesy of the US Experimental Forces, this unit's origins can be traced to the days of the Cold War, when the United States tinkered with the concept of transforming harmonic resonance into a weapon for the battlefield. The idea never took off due to its general impracticality and massive research and development costs, so it was more or less a forgotten thought as the Western Superpower placed its focus on conventional, nuclear, and space-based weaponry as a part of its general military doctrine. Many decades passed and it was not until the emergence of the US Experimental Forces that the destructive force of sonic-based weaponry was studied once more - General Amelia was extremely interested in the idea of literally deafening her enemies before shattering every bone in their bodies, and with several years of development, this vehicle became the primary all-purpose amphibious assault unit for the renegade United States faction.

The Shockwave Hovertank is a first of its kind - it is the first recorded case where the usage of harmonic resonance, amplified to levels capable of reducing concrete to dust and steel into brittle metal shards, is fielded as a weapon. Equipped with a massive sonic cannon modified to use the force of sound as a deadly anti-infantry, anti-structure, and anti-vehicle weapon, it can cut through virtually any kind of soft or medium-armored target like a plasma torch slicing through aluminum - though it does have some difficulties dealing with heavier MBTs, since they are well protected enough to survive individual assaults. This makes it a particularly formidable opponent for massed infantry, light vehicle, and structure formations, as this speedy vehicle is specifically designed to devastate, disorient, and destroy them before they can respond accordingly. The pilot's cockpit resembles the one found on the AH-64 Apache Attack Helicopters - such a design was probably intentional. General Amelia personally implemented a hover drive for this vehicle as she believed such a unit would be perfect for amphibious operations. This grants the levitating tank to zip across all forms of terrain with unparalleled flexibility, allowing them to launch frightening ambushes, make swift withdrawals, and respond to sudden attacks on a moment's notice. To provide a form of general defense, it is armed with a 12.7mm Vulcan cannon located next to the pilot's cockpit.

Though it is an adversary that anyone on foot or in a light vehicle should fear with respect, the Shockwave Hovertank does have a few drawbacks. To start off, it lacks armor as mentioned before. Therefore, heavier tanks can resist its weapon for a while and will likely have enough firepower to defeat them, provided they aren't overwhelmed. The sonic cannon also has a slow reload time, meaning anything that survives its initial strike will have plenty of time to fire back and hopefully damage the vehicle in some way. All in all, this futuristic combat vehicle is a dream come true for anyone that prefer hit-and-run tactics over the conventional brute force approach.  
**Developer: Unknown. Possibly a classified branch of the US Experimental Forces.  
Users: US Experimental Forces**

**Future Tank X-0:** A weapon developed with enough secrecy that its knowledge of existence is basically nonexistent outside of the top Regular Army officials, this next-generation combat tank developed by Kanegawa Military Industries has not been deployed to active status yet, although their top officials have admitted that the company is currently utilizing it as a security unit for their headquarters and more crucial facilities around the globe. This combat vehicle of the future is autonomous, meaning it does not require a pilot. It is computer-controlled by an artificial intelligence system (though it can be remotely controlled in a manner similar to the United States Military's Unmanned Aerial Vehicles) and with its set of advanced sensors, composite alloys, and dual anti-armor beam cannons, it can easily devastate and pacify any kind of land opposition. Its first deployment was against the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria, after the latter began to utilize biological weapons against Iraqi Forces and threatened to do so against intervening powers that dared to take the war to the militant state. Its performance against the rouge self-proclaimed state was terrifying to say the least - the fundamentalists' deadly brew of bioweapons had no effect against the unmanned fleet of futuristic tanks. Though there were a handful of losses sustained, the Future Tank X-0s successfully eradicated the militant threat in a matter of two years.

As a computer-directed unit, it is immune to nuclear, biological, and chemical offensives, and the vehicle itself cannot be captured or hijacked without breaching its security systems, which are already heavily defended and encrypted with the most cutting-edge electronic safeguards imaginable. Its armaments consist of a pair of experimental beam cannons that can penetrate any type of alloy known to humankind - the results of human flesh being struck by these weapons is a trivial (and slightly disturbing) matter; this makes it a deadly adversary for any enemy unit that may be unlucky enough to stumble into its targeting sensors. While it is normally not available to the SV-001 Commando Team because of its cost and prototypical status, KMI has considered granting the squad access to one of these automated combat vehicles sometime in the near future. Though it is unmanned, it has a compartment to allow manual control when the need arises (such as radar jammers and electronic countermeasures interfering with the AI that governs the vehicle). Similar to the HK-360 Falcon 'Terminator' Drone, each Future Tank X-0 is programmed with the mind of an Adept - these computerized tanks are designed to neutralize enemy forces quickly and efficiently, protect civilian and friendly forces, and minimize collateral damage done to the environment. They can also communicate with humans in real-time, as they have minds of their own.

Truly a marvel of modern science and engineering, this autonomous combat vehicle is, without doubts, the pinnacle of humanity's robotics technology manifested. With little to no weaknesses known aside from its vulnerability to EMP attacks like any other mechanized combat unit, it is a force to be reckoned with even for the most seasoned tank commanders. In small squads of three to five and managed with the right tactics, these autonomous weapons can make short work of Sentinel-Class Mammoth Tanks. However, the tank does not come cheap (even though it does not remotely come close to the Manticore and Sentinel's deployment costs) and is only usable by Japanese factions, such as KMI's Security Forces and ground-based elements of the JSDF.

The usage of autonomous forces has led to an endless barrage of skepticism from critics and opponents of KMI, stating that fielding robotics guided by a self-governing AI program to do battle for human commanders can prove to be our race's undoing. KMI has repeatedly ignored these statements as they claim these AIs have a better understanding of morals than the typical human being, even more so when L-X8's integration into Regular Army ranks has allowed him to contribute a good wealth of AIs to the company (as compensation to the Cyborg, he is the only soldier authorized to deploy and direct Future Tank X-0s in the battlefield under normal circumstances). Some have even speculated that this is KMI's pride of their R&amp;D Corps and ultimate trump card against the technologically superior Future Rebellion Army that would turn the tide of the war in the Regular Army's favor...**  
Developer: Kanegawa Military Industries  
Users: Available to Japanese-affiliated factions only  
**

**Future Tank X-3:** While the Future Tank X-0 was a formidable combat vehicle armed with a considerably powerful artificial intelligence system that gave it better combat awareness and reflexes than any conventionally-trained tank driver and gunner, it was unable to save the Regular Army from defeat - the war machines of the Cybernetic Federation Army and the neverending hordes of the Future Rebellion Army were just too much even for the crown jewel of Kanegawa Military Industries' military vehicle programs. In addition, it was no longer an effective unit as a whole after the secrets behind the tank fleet was leaked to the public sometime after the war against the Ptolemaic Army - after the Rebellion Army were able to deduce its combat performance while in the field, they found means to overwhelm and destroy them. While many of KMI's scientists thought the Future Tank X-0 was a means to an end in vehicular combat, they were proven wrong. Being extremely expensive to mass produce meant that it was impossible to utilize them en masse, not to mention only the most trusted figureheads of a Japanese origin was authorized to directly assert command over them in the battlefield. It also seemingly met its match against the Mastodon Behemoth Tank manufactured by the US Experimental Forces - while the X-0 was portrayed as a vehicle that knows no equal in the hands of a skilled commander, matches against the railgun-armed monsters went badly as the heaviest tank fielded by the American renegades could easily destroy the Japanese robot tank in a single hit before it even managed to get into range.

However, the biggest decision to discontinue the Future Tank X-0 was during the final battle in Kagoshima due to all existing prototypes having been destroyed in battle and the majority of its schematics lost. The few remaining KMI scientists and executives that had the chance to flee through the Chronosphere and into the past decided to build a successor after they were able to contact their company in the past. This decision came to be after witnessing the sheer might of the Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division, the latter having won the First Rebellion War in Europe and seized almost all of the continent, save for the United Kingdom and the Soviet Union. In addition, China and the Soviets began to turn their aggression to the Pacific Front Defense Alliance - and knowing the sheer might of their armored tanks, the leadership of Japan knew they needed a vehicle of their own to mitigate the armored threat. As the X-0 never formally existed in this new timeline (it was developed sometime after the Third Rebellion War), a new one appeared in the form of the Future Tank X-3.

The Future Tank X-3 is by far even more of a technological masterpiece than its older counterpart - it was developed for the sole reason of fighting Chinese and Soviet heavy tanks head-on, such as Qilin War Tanks, Golem Battle Tanks, and even the mighty Apocalypse Tanks. At first glance, it appears to be a taller and bulkier version that easily dwarfs the X-0 in comparison. Like its predecessor, it is packed with a strengthened composite armor alloy that basically absorbs armor-piercing bullets as if they weren't even there while weathering multiple hits from the deadly 125mm Tesla-enhanced shells from the nightmarish Apocalypse Tank before its systems fail on it. Though it is still armed with Experimental Beam Cannons for anti-armor and anti-structure work, it has a new surprise now: instead of a pair, it is armed with four of them (with two in each of its weapon 'arms') and it has also received two new weapons that its older brother was not armed with. The first one is a pair of Phalanx CIWS 20mm automatic cannons that are attached to its shoulders; this makes it a lethal foe to anything that walks or is lightly armored, as it can shred infantry and aircraft alike. As the Future Tank X-0 was somewhat rushed into service, it was not armed with anything else aside from a pair Experimental Beam Cannons - while they were highly lethal against anything on the ground, they fared poorly against infantry and lighter vehicles as they fired slowly and could only hit one target at a time. The third weapon system it has up its sleeve is the Neutron Annihilator; its name is not for show. By utilizing the devastating neutron energy coalesced into a single sphere that is generated from its 'eye', it can fire the projectile at targets and decimate entire columns of tanks in a single hit over a wide area. How exactly the weapon works is classified and poorly understood (not to mention the fates of the victims remain a controversial subject), but the designers behind the tank deemed it as necessary especially in the face of China's zealous Battlemaster Tank divisions.

All Future Tank X-3s come equipped with state-of-the-art sensor systems and self-repair modules, allowing it to track down hidden foes while remaining completely self-reliant in the battlefield for at least a month. The AI of each tank is also unique - because L-X8 and his Adepts pitched in the necessary know-how to bring this robotic tank to life, each and every one of them have a distinctive personality - ranging from L-X8's fearless and pragmatic characteristics to Adept 03 Sarah's bubbly mode of thought. This means that commanders that receive the opportunity to control them in a skirmish can expect them to do things such as providing some hilarious feedback or displaying impatience to get into the fight.

_*Note: This unit replaces the Future Tank X-0 after Vortexes of Time._  
**Developer: Kanegawa Military Industries, L-X8 and his Adepts  
Users: ****Available to Japanese-affiliated factions only**

**Sturmtiger War Tank:** When the Paranormal Division first envisioned their armed forces' general doctrine, they drafted it from what the Third Reich was like prior to their downfall after World War II - an elite force that would focus on lightning warfare strategies combined with superior technologies. However, when they came face-to-face with American, Chinese, and Russian heavy tanks, they were met with a dilemma; they did not have a heavy tank themselves and while they could still destroy them with superior numbers, they often suffered costly losses in doing so. The appearance of the Mastodon Behemoth Tank by the US Experimental Forces was the final reason why they needed a heavy tank in their arsenals, as the USEF's railgun-armed vehicle could destroy virtually any main battle tank that the Paranormal Division fielded from an incredible range, effectively neutralizing armored assaults before they could even begin. Admiral Greyfield needed a solution - to this end, he realized that Adolf Hitler placed particular importance on a German assault gun that saw limited service: the Sturmtiger (Assault Tiger in German). Though only eighteen models were produced, they were known for their frightening abilities to smash any Allied vehicle in a single hit and level entire fortifications with its 380mm naval-class rocket launcher. They were also impossible to destroy with conventional weapons given their immense armor, making them weapons of demoralization to Allied troops that had the misfortune of encountering the few that actually saw action against the Allied Forces.**  
**

Thus, the Paranormal Division decided to field their own version by implementing more contemporary tank technologies into its infrastructure, making it even more formidable than its ancestor. This vehicle was designated the Sturmtiger War Tank. Not much has changed as the WWII variant was still resistant to most munitions (including the Wraith Tank's 150mm cannon) although this version is about the size of an Apocalypse Tank and carries an equally powerful weapon: a 400mm high-explosive direct-firing artillery cannon intended for both anti-structure and anti-vehicle work. A single shot is usually enough to destroy a conventional main battle tank, while heavier tanks such as the Ironside and Manticore can be crippled if it damages their weaker armor components. To ensure a decent defense against infantry, it comes armed with two MG-84 Leichenfausts (one in the coaxial position, another mounted on top of the primary turret) to mow through fleshy and lighter targets and a single 40mm automatic grenade launcher to flush out dug-in infantry. But the true terror of this armored beast is its defensive features. Its armor is phantasmal even in contrast with the Apocalypse and Overlord - virtually no weapons short of a heavy tank's cannon can damage its frontal armor, making a direct confrontation with them a suicide mission. Its only weak point is the rear armor where most of the ammunition for its titanic cannon is stored and even then, it will take at least six direct hits from a Wraith before it is adequately worn down. It does not have any (decent) anti-air weapons but even aircraft will have a hard time destroying them unless they can accurately target its rear armor, as the gun turret itself is also enveloped in thick alloys that renders it impervious to light cannon fire.

The Sturmtiger War Tank was first known to the Paranormal Division's enemies when they instigated their insurrection on the European Continent, where the tank performed admirably and eliminated almost every European Continental Alliance vehicle in their path - including the Manticore Nano-Devastator Tanks. Their fearsome reputation made them a dreaded symbol, often causing entire tank divisions to retreat upon hearing news of one approaching - a single one can easily take on a company of five M1 Abrams tanks and emerge the victor. They are devastating forces in both open-field and urban warfare given their abilities to crack any vehicle open and destroy infantry by leveling structures they have holed themselves into. If given the chance to do so, they can crush vehicles smaller than them under its massive treads.

All in all, the Sturmtiger War Tank is by far no means invincible. It is a big, slow, and extremely attractive target to any troop or vehicle with anti-tank weaponry and while they can take supernatural levels of punishment before exploding, they can be worn down with enough firepower - in fact, the Future Tank X-3 can actually bypass its high-explosive reactive armor. It is particularly susceptible to FGM-150 Lancer Heavy Missiles, as the troops wielding them can fire from a position (such as on top of a hill or from an unseen foxhole) where the Sturmtiger can't fire back at them as effectively. It also has a notoriously long reload time that is on par with the Mastodon Behemoth Tank's naval-class railgun.  
**Developer: Unknown  
Users: Rebellion Army Paranormal Division**

* * *

**Specialized Weapons**

**Hunter Drone Carrier:** No other country in the world had exemplified the sheer might of the Aircraft Carrier as much as the United States of America - as demonstrated by the Nimitz-class and Gerald R. Ford-class Aircraft Carriers, the United States Navy was able to project its air power and military influence at any location in the world that had a coastline. These floating airfields also became such a terrifying sight for the Rebellion Army that General Donald Morden made it a prime objective to capture or eliminate them; this was something he could not accomplish, as the captains that manned these titanic vessels could not be influenced into desertion easily and the reality that the Rebellion Army's air and naval powers were wholly inadequate in taking on the US Naval Fleets, and they were able to retain their superiority even though America was slowly falling into shambles. The rise of the US Experimental Forces changed that around entirely.

Not only did the renegade faction sink a few of the capital ships, but they were able to capture several of them for their own use. As the remnants of the loyalist US Armed Forces fled to Alaska, Hawaii, and Japan, they were only able to take four surviving fleet carriers with them: three Nimitz-class carriers and one newly-introduced Gerald R. Ford-class carrier. Since the JMSDF did not field any actual aircraft carriers, it could take years before they could get their own fleet carriers up and running. The loyalist US Armed Forces and JMSDF then decided to produce a cheaper variation in order to supplement the remaining supercarriers and to support their naval operations.

The Hunter Drone Carrier is a miniaturized version of the famous seafaring airfield fielded by the most powerful nations in the world - spanning at around seven hundred feet, these warships are designed to launch a complement of eight Hunter UAVs (Unmanned Aerial Vehicles) at targets with a range of approximately two hundred kilometers. The Hunter UAV is a sized down version of the HK-360 Falcon 'Terminator' Drone that is capable of engaging the target with light missiles. The vehicles themselves are controlled by a simple AI system that follows the orders of the captain on the bridge, and an onboard industrial-class production plant will quickly rebuild and replenish lost UAVs at little cost. For protection, it is armed with four 60mm light deck guns and two FIM-92 Stinger modules.

Though a worthy complement to any naval fleet, the Hunter Drone Carrier should be kept away from direct confrontations as it cannot defend itself efficiently at close ranges.  
**Developer: Loyalist US Armed Forces  
****Users: Loyalist US Armed Forces, JMSDF**

**Aegis Cruiser:** Sparing no expenses when it came to the diverse field of warfare, the US Experimental Forces made sure that their homeland and their military had no loopholes and weaknesses for their enemies to exploit - the Atlantic and Pacific Coastlines of America meant that should a foreign hostile power ever invade the country, they would have to do so either through an air or naval assault. As they noticed that the Pacific Front Defense Alliance primarily focused on aircraft (such as their heavy usage of the Pteranodon Aerial Fortresses and to a smaller extent, Alanqa-Class Harbinger Gunships), commanders of the USEF needed something to effectively destroy these airborne threats from a great distance. At the same time, they did not want to spend excessive money for a weapon that was only specialized in one role, as the battles they participated in usually took place either on land or in the air - waterborne warfare was a rare sight, as enemies such as the Rebellion Army didn't actually have a navy of its own save for some crudely-built submersibles resembling World War II relics.

The Aegis Cruiser is the premier naval warship for General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart's personal army of American revolutionaries that fuses the flexibility of the Arleigh Burke-Class Destroyers and the advanced anti-air capabilities of the Ticonderoga-Class Cruisers that are still in service with the Loyalist US Armed Forces. As a warship designed for both anti-air and anti-naval operations, it can effectively fight both kinds of threats with respectable ease. Two six-inch bombardment cannons provide it the ability to fight other ships and soften up shore targets in order to pave the way for an amphibious and/or air strike, while three 'Medusa' Missile batteries, complemented with state-of-the-art tracking systems, will ensure that no airborne threat would ever be able to intercept the sight and weaponry of this sleek and refined cruiser. In the event that this ship ever encounters a submarine threat, the Medusa Missile Batteries can quickly swap out its anti-aircraft missiles for anti-submarine warheads, which it can then fire at the undersea threat and terminate swiftly. To defend itself from aircraft that may be armed with anti-missile countermeasures and smaller fast-raiding boats, it has four Phalanx CIWS modules to make scrap metal out of them.

Providing the US Experimental Forces with a flexible naval platform, the Aegis Cruiser is a death sentence for any aircraft pilot foolhardy enough to stray into its range - only the most daring and seasoned aviators can ever hope to evade the missile barrages launched from these warships, as the curtain of warheads make it a feared sight even for the crews that fly the famous Alanqa-Class Harbinger Gunships.  
**Developer: Unknown. Possibly a classified branch of the US Experimental Forces.  
Users: US Experimental Forces**

**Cerberus Satellite Cannon and Defense Platform: **The multiple invasions that the United States of America suffered at the hands of the Rebellion Army and a multitude of invaders prompted its military leaders that its conventional defenses alone were not enough. Although it possessed the largest military force on the planet, the emergence of the Rebellion Army, which compromised mostly of defected members of the United States Armed Forces, its combat might was reduced drastically as the Rebellion Army captured large swathes of the US in a matter of weeks. Thankfully, the combined might of the Regular Army, UNSOC, and the United States Marines - the spiritual successor of the Marine Corps - managed to drive General Morden and his fanatics from her borders, though pockets of the rebel forces still remain in the US, mostly in the desolate Midwest Regions. While the US President and his detail commended the defenders for their brave actions, one particular military leader by the name of General Amelia was rather displeased with how the country had to rely on help from outsiders. Leading an equally zealous division of the US Military, she devised a shrouded yet demented plan to bring virtual annihilation to not just the Rebellion Army, but also the Regular Army and all of its affiliates. General Amelia, founder of the United States Experimental Forces, proposed the development of a spaceborne weapons platform - an orbital battle station that was immune to all forms of conventional assaults and had the ability to strike any surface target in the world with pinpoint accuracy.

The space station, codenamed Cerberus, was her first step to the militarization of the final frontier and establishing supremacy beyond Earth's atmosphere. Deployed in absolute secrecy and its existence only known to high-ranking officials of the USEF, the corrupt military commander's plan was to deploy a successful prototype before a network of them would be assembled in orbit. The prototype was basically a self-sufficient space station that resembled a heavily armored International Space Station that was complete with a trio of orbital lasers, a nuclear reactor, solar panels, automated defenses, living quarters for its crew, shuttle docking facilities, and a garrison of Space Marines that would defend the orbital base to its demise. Just as the Cerberus prototype was undergoing field tests, a human separatist faction only known as EXALT somehow managed to hijack it during the events of the fifth conflict before converting it to their own needs: elimination of the Regular Army's important facilities to hamper their ability to wage war. It was promptly destroyed at the hands of UNSOC Cyborg Commandos First Lieutenant Havoc and Second Lieutenant Larissa before its weapons could be unleashed onto strategically important Regular Army targets. Whether the destruction of the only prototype ended General Amelia's plans to station her military presence in space or not is something that we may never discover an answer to.

It likely received its namesake from its set of three laser cannons, which coincide with the mythical beast of the same name's trio of heads. The space station is impossible to assault even with advanced anti-satellite weapons, as its point defense systems can neutralize them well before they exit the stratosphere. Its only weakness is its inability to automatically target inbound shuttles with the insignia of the USEF/EXALT factions.  
**Developer: ******Unknown. Possibly a classified branch of the US Experimental Forces.  
**Users: US Experimental Forces, EXALT**

**UAC 'Odin' Satellite Cannon:** When the US Experimental Forces first announced the deployment of the Cerberus Satellite Cannon and Platform (shortly before it was stolen by the anti-government organization known as EXALT), the world was shocked to say the least. Both the governments and civilian populace could not imagine that humanity had done the impossible: to bring their conflicts beyond the Earth's atmosphere. A self-sustaining space station that could not be assailed without the aid of specialized tactical weaponry (such as anti-satellite missiles) and possess the ability to strike anywhere in the world within an hour's notice at the latest was something that both amazed and terrified military commanders across the world. Though there were plans to weaponize space since the days of the Cold War, the United States and Soviet Union made it clear that they would not place weapons of mass destruction in Earth's orbit via a mutual agreement. The USEF had no plans to adhere to such treaties, and they wished to conquer all those that dared to stand between them and a reborn America - fortunately for the rest of the world, their master plan with their crown jewel of their weapons program was ultimately unsuccessful.

However, there was one more organization that did not care for the rules of war: the Union Aerospace Corporation. The US-based technological conglomerate best known for its discovery of interdimensional space travel realized that it had to threaten its competitors (usually in the form of rival corporations and foreign governments) in some way should they become hostile; for one thing, some states in South America, Africa, and the Middle East were openly against them, as they were infuriated at the titanic influence they had on world politics. Because the UAC does not have direct access to nuclear armaments even though they are the ones that revolutionized a way to safely transform nuclear and toxic waste into harmless byproducts, they decided to test the concept of developing a MAG Cannon-like weapon designed to attack surface targets with deadly precision. As the UAC operates outside of governmental jurisdictions mainly because of its off-Earth facilities on places such as the Moon and Mars (and its two moons, Phobos and Deimos), there was nothing prohibiting them from deploying weaponized satellites above the Earth's orbit and even then, there was little the world's governments could do to stop them considering the power that the corporation wielded at its fingertips when it came to world politics.

Codenamed the UAC 'Odin' Satellite Cannon, this spacefaring weapons station is essentially an orbital railgun placed at approximately 1,000 to 3,000 kilometers above the surface of the Earth. It is armed with a single high-velocity launcher system that is designed to fire platinum-coated kinetic kill vehicles filled with tungsten. Each harpoon-like round is about the size of a small jetliner, but the destruction it is capable of delivering is beyond phantasmal. Once the tungsten warhead is fired, it is launched towards the Earth at subsonic speeds - though unimpressive at first, the forces of friction and gravity will eventually take care of the rest. Upon reentry, friction with the planet's atmosphere heats the warhead to detonation levels while gravity continues to accelerate the rods to speeds exponentially greater than its initial launch. Once it hits the ground, the round smashes below the surface and explodes, generating a localized earthquake and subterranean explosions that spread out in all directions, leveling virtually everything within a thirty-five kilometer radius in a series of earth-shattering detonations. Though it is considered to be a 'clean' weapon in contrast to nuclear armaments, the damage it deals to the terrain is horrifying to say the least. The orbital stations are resupplied with specially-designed space shuttles, and the platforms themselves run on a combination of plasma and solar energy. Should it become necessary, they can be piloted through manual means - this is required when a satellite requires transfer to another sector, or when automatic targeting via AI becomes impossible due to unforeseen circumstances, such as signals being jammed. Due to the nature of the kinetic bullet, it cannot be intercepted once it is fired - the only way to stop the orbital strike is to destroy the satellite before it has a chance to commence the attack. The final frontier is its only natural means of defense, as the platform cannot actually protect itself on its own. Considering its orbital altitude, it is nearly unassailable.

The UAC 'Odin' Satellite Cannon's destructive power rivals that of a nuclear strike, and a single shot can render a metropolis the size of a major city to smoldering ruins within minutes of impact. Fortunately, the UAC ensures they cannot be directly attacked through conventional means (but it is vulnerable to the Reaper Multirole Stealth Bomber and Pteranodon Aerial Fortress, as the latter two are capable of travel in the vacuums of space) or taken over by means of hacking, and they have made a promise that they will only use them in the most dire of situations - such as in one instance when the demonic infestation of Sydney, Australia grew to extremely uncontrolled levels. A single strike from one of these orbital weapons was all it took to solve the crisis. So far, they have not used them against any foreign countries nor have they sold them to a major world power. Yet.

There are currently thirteen satellites in active service. The corporation has confirmed that should a region's demonic presence grow to unprecedented levels to the point where an assault with a conventional military or specially-trained Marines is just not plausible, they will resort to using Odin to scorch the demonic-infested zones as a final option.  
**Developer: Union Aerospace Corporation  
Users: Union Aerospace Corporation Security Forces**

**Thor-Class Battleship:** The concept of the battleship has always been a rather questionable one ever since the rise of air power. During the age of colonialism, these massive floating vessels were a symbol of a nation's naval might, as their heavy armor and weaponry complement made them a feared sight for any enemy that encountered them on the waves. Virtually indestructible and unmatched against every other class of naval vessels, certain countries - such as the United Kingdom, United States, and Japan, were known to rule the world's oceans when it came to naval combat due to the large number of these ships they fielded in their respective navies. Considering that the three mentioned states are positioned in a geographical location that requires them to field a formidable navy in order to fend off foreign amphibious invasions, it only exemplified the importance of these armored beasts. When the Japanese Prime Minister announced the deployment of the Yamato-Class Mk. III Battleship, other factions that had retreated to the Pacific Front Defense Alliance - namely, the Loyalist US Armed Forces and the remnants of the British, French, and Germans, realized they needed to do their parts in order to repay the Japanese for sheltering them in their darkest hour.

The rise of air power and the aircraft carrier ultimately made the battleship a relic of the past - sea-based aircraft could launch precision strikes over extremely long distances and were generally easier to manage than a massive warship with equally large naval artillery guns. However, naval-launched aircraft soon exhibited a major weakness that was not thought about before: well-defended coastlines littered with heavy concentrations of anti-aircraft ordnance made airstrikes and missile-launched attacks a wasted endeavor as they would be destroyed long before they reached their targets. As the Rebellion Army and the Paranormal Division, along with their Demonic Forces of Hell allies would fortify strategic coastal areas with borderline impenetrable defenses, this only made the task even harder for attacking forces - in fact, the usage of missile-jamming technologies and point-defense systems actually rendered advanced weapons, such as super-precise guided missiles and unmanned aircraft actually useless in these scenarios. British commanders eventually pitched the idea of going back to the old to deal with these dilemmas: use a massive unguided artillery shell to blast such defense lines to kingdom come. As the British were the pioneers behind the concept of a battleship, they were responsible for creating the next-generation series of such naval vessels by converting them from museum-based warships.

The Thor-Class Battleship is a modernized version of famous battleships such as the German Bismarck, the Royal Navy's Prince of Wales, and the American Iowa-Class intended for use against both land and naval targets. Staying in tradition of using large-caliber guns to shell hostilities from afar, the primary weapon of this 900 foot long seafaring monstrosity are two sets of 360mm Siege Cannons - consisting of three barrels per turret, one is located on the bow portion while the other is installed on the stern. Like all traditional battleships, they can fire on full broadside for maximum damage output and they can generally destroy all but the heaviest tanks in a single salvo. Accompanying the 360mm Siege Cannon is an experimental railgun system installed right behind the bow gun turret, and it is considered to be the ultimate precision weapon for guaranteed pinpoint destruction. The major flaws of the battleship was the lack of accuracy, as their artillery guns were always criticized for causing unwanted collateral damage. The railgun was designed to compensate for that - the special turret system carries two such modules, allowing the captain of the vessel to fire off accurate strikes on a moment's notice. For general defense against aircraft and smaller vessels, all Thor-Class Battleships are equipped with four Experimental Beam Cannons and four point-defense lasers. Each naval vessel of this classification also carries a hangar that allows it to provide services for four VTOL aircraft or a single Pteranodon Aerial Fortress. A series of advanced radar systems and electronic hardware are utilized in order to keep them seaworthy enough to coordinate with and fight alongside higher-tech units such as Destroyers and Hunter Drone Carriers. To grant them unrivaled survivability, they have enough armor to withstand multiple direct hits from a Mastodon Behemoth Tank's railgun.

Unlike the Yamato-Class Mk. III Battleship which is limited to one for the time being, there are currently four Thor-Class Battleships in service - one is commanded by an American captain, another by a German, the third one is at the orders of a British, and the last one is French. Each one of these enormous vessels are a symbol of the unwavering might of the fallen countries, as shown by their refusal to accept surrender even after their home countries have been razed to the ground and their people either enslaved or killed off by hostile forces.  
**Developer: Joint effort between the Americans, Germans, British, French, and Kanegawa Military Industries  
Users: Loyalist US Armed Forces, European Continental Alliance**

**Yamato-Class Mk. III Battleship:** After hearing the fall of the United States to the rogue US Experimental Forces at the steel boots of General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart's zealots, Japan and its leaders realized that the impossible had happened - their closest ally, who had helped rebuild the country after it was utterly thrown into shambles after the island nation's surrender in World War II, had fallen and was reduced to a shadow of its former self. To make matters worse, not only did they have to deal with China in a possible scenario of war, but they also had the US Experimental Forces to fear, as the woman behind the organization detested Japan for not coming to their aid when the Rebellion Army swept across America like a plague in the First Rebellion War (and possibly for their WWII reputation). Though most of the remnants of the loyalist US Armed Forces have either fled to Alaska, Hawaii, and many parts of Eastern Asia that make up the Pacific Front Defense Alliance, Japan was effectively on its own - even countries such as South Korea and Australia relied on them for support, as they too were liable targets for the US Experimental Forces.

In spite of the Pteranodon Aerial Fortress's success as a powerful airborne tank destroyer and anti-ship vessel, it was not invincible. It was vulnerable to long-ranged attacks such as from the Aegis Cruisers that the US renegades fielded - the long-ranged Medusa Missiles fired from the anti-aircraft warship could make quick work of it, meaning that the task of it defending Japan all by itself was not a possible idea. Though loyalist US Armed Forces vessels stationed in the island nation were prepared for one heck of a last stand should their last bastion ever come under direct attack, Japan's leaders felt that it was time to return the favor to their foreign allies that had sought refuge in the island states by supplementing a vessel that would symbolize the country's might to fight to the bitter end.

The Yamato-Class Mk. III Battleship is arguably the most ambitious project established by Kanegawa Military Industries to revive the everlasting glory of the Battleship. Unlike its previous version that served during World War II, the Battleship Yamato is a hybrid of a battleship/aircraft carrier, and is easily the largest vessel ever built. About five hundred meters in length (almost twice the size of its original predecessor and dwarfs even the Nimitz and Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carriers), it is a floating fortress that can take more punishment than any human-made object in existence. Its primary armaments include eighteen side anti-air pulse battery cannons (similar to the ones fielded on the Pteranodon), six Experimental Beam Cannons to repel close-ranged assaults (three on the starboard side and the other three on the port side), and six mains guns which can fire either ballistic shells for bombardment, or railguns for precise and deadly strikes. Eight point-defense laser modules supplied by the loyalist US Armed Forces give it the accuracy and capability to shoot down aircraft, missiles, and smaller boats quickly. It also houses the devastating Yamato Cannon that fires raw, unrefined nuclear rounds of energy in the fashion of a kinetic weapon that are designed to melt through virtually anything it hits. The nuclear projectiles do not explode upon contact, rather it simply penetrates through said target before losing traction and becomes inert to prevent possible collateral and ecological damage (effective range is about two hundred kilometers and the detonation can be manual controlled). However, there are instances where the rounds have exploded prematurely - this happens when the shots land on a volatile target, such as a power plant or the nuclear engine of an enemy aircraft carrier. The Yamato Cannon is fixed on the very front of the ship and cannot be adjusted; in order to use the massive weapon, one must position the battleship in front of its target and commence the loading procedure, which takes approximately five minutes. This gives it a fixed role as a siege weapon against high-value targets.

The Battleship Yamato also serves as a seafaring airfield as it can house numerous aircraft in its hidden compartment runway at the sides of the ship, enough to house a complement of twenty-two fighters and ten bomber aircraft of all classes. It can even carry two Pteranodon Aerial Fortresses that can take off on a moment's notice, which often act as the capital vessel's escorts. The aircraft facilities are fully-equipped and stocked to carry out independent rearming and repairs. It can also field and launch the Shinobi UAV, the Japanese equivalent of the American Hunter UAV for reconnaissance and light hit-and-run attacks.

Battleship Yamato is a symbol of great importance to KMI personnel and JSDF soldiers alike as it carries the raw will, might, and pride of the Japanese people. In fact, the Battleship Yamato also houses a research station for the company's staff should their inland HQ be taken by hostile forces. This massive floating command center is powered by several nuclear reactors that can run the ship almost indefinitely - the reactors themselves are housed in special containment facilities that prevent them from exploding should the ship's structural stability be compromised. It even has its own food production and water treatment capabilities, thus the ship doesn't really need to return to port for supplies outside of restocking ammunition.

Rumor has it that the Battleship Mk. II model was sunk during the First Rebellion War by a Rebellion Army Tetsuyuki squadron that was patrolling the Pacific. In an ironic twist, the Mk. II was lost at sea similar to the Battleship Yamato which was destroyed by American dive and torpedo bombers. The Mk. II's overall design was to have eighteen anti-air weapons at each side while its main guns can switch to their railgun modes in a matter of one minute. It is also armed with fighter jets in its hidden compartment runway to repel any bomber that intend to sink the Mk. III. Last but not least, the Pteranodon Aerial Fortresses, along with conventional warships, can defend it from other seaborne threats (however, this was never meant to be as the Pteranodon was not combat ready by the time of the Mk. II's introduction). The same rumor also mentions that the remains of Battleship Yamato Mk. II was salvaged by the Rebellion Army and transferred to the Philippines Submarine Naval Yard in Luzon to convert its husk to a submarine/aircraft carrier, funded by Rugal Bernstein. It was later destroyed in a covert operation.

This unit's activation was not met without controversy from the Japanese populace, however. The inclusion of nuclear weapons as a component of the ship's arsenal was highly frowned upon, as it brought a grim reminder to what happened in Nagasaki and Hiroshima back in 1945 - not to mention Japan swore it would never include nuclear armaments in its arsenal (hence their extensive research and employment of Neutron, Proton, and Experimental Beam technologies). In addition, both the civilians and the JSDF believed that the massive technological leap of weapons technologies meant that it could possibly rekindle the imperialistic nature of Japan - especially when the Battleship Yamato was basically the pride and joy of the Imperial Japanese Navy in the Second World War. Whether it was coincidental or intentional, the Battleship Yamato was meant to counter the numerically superior US Navy fleet in World War II, and was the last major IJN capital ship sunk in that war; meanwhile, the Battleship Yamato Mk. III was designed to give Japan an edge over the US Experimental Forces (and to a lesser extent, China and Russia) while acting as a last line of defense should the Land of the Rising Sun ever fall to a foreign hostile power. Given the expenses and resources to simply build and field one at operational levels, there is only one unit in service for the time being.

The inclusion of the Yamato Cannon is the first time Japan has ever actually fielded a nuclear weapon in their arsenal - however, they have ensured it will only be fired under the most dire of circumstances.

If the Battleship Yamato Mk. III is a success, plans for MK-IV will commence, this time adding space-faring technology (while Kanegawa Military Industries believe it is close to impossible, they are not counting out the possibility of it sometime in the future). As the Pteranodon Aerial Fortress can theoretically fly into space, it is only a matter of time before the same technologies are applied to the next generation of the Battleship Yamato series.  
**Developer: Kanegawa Military Industries  
Users: Unknown. Fielded by KMI, but possibly follows the commands of the JMSDF**

**Musashi Mk. II Yamato-Class Battleship:** The creation of the Yamato-class Battleship Mk. III has given Japan (and in some cases, all Pacific Front Defense Alliance nations) a well needed wide berth, with the Thor-Class Battleships acting as its escorts and the Pteranodon Aerial Fortresses as frontline support units was often more than enough to scare even the most well-organized hostile forces. Time has proven again and again that the Japanese's greatest military invention was more than capable of defending the Japanese Home Islands from outside intruders, and the Battleship Yamato Mk. III's immense firepower certainly made up for it.

However, one question still lingered on the minds of the senior JSDF officers and KMI's own commanders: will they be resurrecting Musashi as well? It was an entertaining thought, said one of Kanegawa Military Industries' top personnel, but they drop the idea almost as quickly as it was brought up in the press conference, mostly because they are satisfied with Yamato around - and primarily because they wish to spend more of their resources on the Pteranodon fleet after several successful battles involving the airborne tank destroyers.

That is, until said 'Musashi' appeared during the final stages of the war on Japan with the Chronophere almost ready to be activated and before anyone could react, fired its own 'Yamato Cannon' at a fifth Thor-Class Battleship that was undergoing sea trials, destroying it almost immediately and leaving no survivors in the aftermath.

It turns out, that for the longest time, the Liberation Army (AKA the United States Experimental Forces) already had their own Super Battleship in active service, renaming the ship to Abraham, a moniker to one of the first founding fathers of the United States of America. General Amelia commented that the ship in question was built by Americans, for Americans, and liberally used it to dominate the Pacific Ocean with several aircraft carriers that were either built from scratch or pillaged from the now-defunct US Navy and effectively fielded the most powerful surface fleet of that time. A counterattack was made, but Kanegawa Military Industries' own military and security forces were too thinned out by the constant assaults from the Rebellion Army, Future Rebellion Army, and the Cybernetic Federation Army combined. They were unable to sink the USEF's own Super Battleship and were forced on the defensive as they tried to buy enough time for the Chronosphere to be activated.

Thanks to a series of time travel shenanigans, Kanegawa Military Industries revisited the idea of reviving Musashi as well, but were horrified when the husk of Musashi (which was supposedly sleeping in the watery graves of Leyte Gulf after it was sunk in one of the largest naval battles of World War II) was removed by the Liberation Army. After a string of undercover intelligence missions, the husk of Musashi was discovered on Pearl Harbor, under the watchful eye of an unknown faction known as Blackwatch. Initial attempt to capture the semi-complete Musashi was a failure, costing untold numbers of Kanegawa Military Industries and Regular Army combatants in casualties. It took the full might of the Regular Army Future Forces to finally capture Pearl Harbor while driving the USEF back to the American homelands, and the Loyalist US Armed Forces took the islands back after they were driven out several years ago. General Amelia (the same one from the old timeline, shocking enough) openly declares war against Japan and all of its allies and swore that the Hawaiian Islands would be reclaimed by her.

The second battleship of the Yamato-Class was then given the same treatment as the Yamato-Class Battleship Mk. III but this time, instead of fielding a seafaring hangar for aircraft and the destructive Yamato Cannon (which is Yamato Mk. III's unique weapon), Musashi utilized the extra space to house a Chronosphere.

Musashi is unique because it does not possess the Yamato Cannon like its sister ship, but instead fields the legendary Chronosphere. This grants Musashi more offensive capabilities than Yamato, since it can teleport to any point on the globe upon request once sufficient energy is provided to the teleportation device, or use it against hostile forces. Unlike the previous Chronophere, it does not generate a Chrono Vortex as a side effect. While plans were made to allow it to generate the unstable temporal storms as an actual offensive weapon, it was far too dangerous and unstable to do so as the mobile version did not have the safeguards of the one based in Kagoshima. Musashi can also use the Chronophere to boost its movement speed in a form of a 'blink' ability. Lastly, she can swap positions with Yamato at its destination regardless of range (an ability called Chrono-Swap which lasts half a minute) before being swapped back. This capability may not be useful to most military commanders at first impressions... until the Yamato prepares its devastating nuclear cannon from afar and it proceeds to swap positions with its sister ship. Utter destruction guaranteed.

General Amelia has sworn to reclaim 'Abraham', demanding that the ship's husk rightfully belongs to the American renegades (which is quite ironic). However, one must not pass her words as hot air, as the almost impenetrable naval ports on the US Pacific Coast are working day and night to bolster the USEF's naval forces. Perhaps Abraham may sail one day, and it could be different than the Super Battleship similar to Yamato and Musashi. Regardless, both of the Japanese battleships are prepared for the inevitable day when they have to face the Experimental Forces' own Super Battleships on the high seas.  
**Developer: Kanegawa Military Industries  
Users: ****Unknown. Fielded by KMI, but possibly follows the commands of the JMSDF**

**Chronosphere:** While this is not exactly a vehicle per se, its significance in the Regular Army's arsenal has warranted it a spot in this section of the Classified Documents. This supreme piece of technology, manufactured by some of the brightest minds that have ever lived and worked for the United Nations Heavy and Military Industries, was a last-ditch attempt to alter the events of history where the forces of CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army drove the world into submission with their brutal acts of relentless warfare. The Chronosphere, while not possessing any offensive/defensive traits in the conventional sense, is possibly humankind's first success of challenging the elements of fate and history itself. A mass teleportation machine that can instantly send a unit to any point of space and time in existence, this advanced 'weapon' is essentially a time travel device that was developed to send the last survivors of the doomed future to the past in an attempt to alter the outcome of the war between the Regular Army and CABAL/Future Rebellion Army. Once the surviving figureheads of the world governments realized that salvation of their planet was all but a lost cause, a highly secretive project was initiated: send the most skilled combatants of the legendary SV-001 Commando Unit and all the assets available to them to a point in time where the corrupted AI and Morden's future reinforcements did not rise to a position of virtual military domination - yet. This program culminated with the development of the device that was later known as the Chronosphere.

How the machine works is all but a secret, as no details behind its inner workings were ever released and probably never will be, since all researches concerning it have mysteriously disappeared along with its original creators. Its general structure consists of a large armored structure that contains two self-sufficient plasma energy generators that are responsible for supplying vast amounts of power required to empower the device. The actual device itself is a metallic orb that is, when ready for active deployment, will encase itself with electricity. The contained energy within can then be coalesced and focused to certain wavelengths that allows it to tear open a wormhole in space and time itself. Once this is done, any soldier or vehicle can then plunge themselves into the vortex and travel to the destination as programmed by the operators of the Chronosphere. In the event the machine is compromised, it can be used a weapon - it is built with a failsafe that can be activated in the event where the device falling into enemy hands is all but an inevitable prospect. The orb that is responsible for the creation of the wormhole can be overloaded to unleash a chrono vortex: a devastating storm of unstable matter that instantly warps anything it touches with its lightning bolts to a realm of nonexistence.

It is rumored that the basis behind the Chronosphere's general design and functions was derived from recovered technology salvaged from what remained of the Chrono Gateway Generator, a time machine of similar functions that the Future Rebellion Army utilized to bring their troops to our point in time. Possession and the technical knowledge of operating this fate-altering tool not only ensures absolute supremacy over one's adversaries, but also the ability to rewrite history itself. Only recently has the device has been refined for more practical battlefield use - Kanegawa Military Industries has made it possible for the Chronosphere to warp a strike force (a squad of infantry, a column of tanks, and even a capital warship) to any point on the globe. The Chrono Vortex has also been weaponized to allow such an anomaly to be actually fielded against enemy forces, making it a feared superweapon.

The US Experimental Forces is also known to at least possess one example of a working model of the Chronosphere, located somewhere in the Nevada Desert.  
**Developer: Classified  
Users: Classified**

**Psychic Dominator:** Just like the Chronosphere, this unit is not a vehicle but considering the sheer potential that this weapon carries, it has earned a spot here. Unlike the superweapon that was used in a last-ditch attempt to save humanity from certain extinction, this enigmatic device of mass destruction's purpose is the complete opposite - while the original creator of this sinister creation remains unknown, the Regular Army is only aware of the fact that this weapon is meant for area-of-effect mind control on a massive scale. Even then, this is only a rumor at best for these monolithic constructions are located in the most isolated and remote regions of the world, which mysteriously began to appear sometime after the Third Rebellion War. However, the final raid on Amadeus's headquarters in Northern Kazakhstan provided some clues as to what these so-called Psychic Dominators are.

Amadeus was able to initiate the psionic soldier program (which ultimately fell into the hands of the Regular Army) with not just his own diabolical ingenuity, but also through leftover research from the Soviet Union. The Soviets had attempted to establish the Psi-Corps Trooper program - from what we know about them, they appear to be inferior copies to the Regular Army's own psionic soldiers, as their powers are limited to mind control and a handful of offensive psychic attacks. These talented minds that would serve the Stalinist regime would be led by a man only known as Yuri, a mysterious individual that, according to salvaged reports and interviews with ex-Soviet officials, acted as Joseph Stalin's personal advisor and the mastermind of the Psi-Corps Trooper program. These troopers would never see the opportunity to demonstrate their supernatural powers after Stalin's death, and thus Yuri took these soldiers and all associated research with it underground - though as they were only human at best, they would inevitably leave some traces of their work behind - including leftover blueprints of the Psychic Dominator. A close analysis from KMI's brightest minds have concluded that the original purpose of the superweapon is to unleash a devastating force of psionic energy that shatters non-organic matter with a powerful shockwave while seizing the minds of all organic victims caught within the range of the detonation zone. In short, it combines the destructive force of a nuclear missile and the controversial powers of mind control into one unparalleled weapon of mass destruction.

Yuri and his Psi-Corps Troopers would later remain forgotten for many decades until a satellite belonging to the United States picked up what appeared to be a military installation of some kind surrounding a never-seen-before artificial object protruding towards the sky in the frozen wastelands of the Antarctic continent. The base that housed the device was devoid of all life and the superweapon itself was offline - however, the Regular Army or any nation would never acquire an opportunity to investigate this abandoned facility, as they had their hands full in the war against the Rebellion Army and countless other antagonistic factions. It has been hypothesized that the CFA and FRA were able to attain psionic knowledge by salvaging what was left of the Psi-Corps Trooper program.

The Psychic Dominator's true abilities and potential are currently unknown but if our knowledge of it is as true as the scavenged research tell us, humanity can only hope that these devices remain deactivated and stay as so. Though there have been no recorded incidents of one ever coming online, the mere fact that they do exist serves as a grim reminder that someone was willing to bring such a dark ambition into existence - whether they are alive or deceased is a question that nobody can answer, not even for the top minds that are responsible for leading humanity through their darkest chapter against the CFA and FRA.  
**Developer: Classified  
Users: Classified**


	23. Classified Characters

**Classified Characters**

These characters only appear during the series of Classified Missions or after the Classified Mission codenamed 'Omens of the Future', and more or less replace the traditional four (Marco, Eri, Tarma, and Fio) in the upcoming battles that take place after Metal Slug 7/XX.

* * *

**L-X8**  
Full name: Classified  
Nickname: Shepherd, The Eternal Guardian of Time, The Silent Protector  
Gender: Male  
Allegiances: Amadeus Syndicate, Cybernetic Federation Army, Future Rebellion Army (all former), Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, UNSOC  
Occupation: Former CABAL and Future Rebellion Army Cyborg Commando, SPARROWS Intelligence Officer, Bodyguard for Fiolina Germi, Civil Rights Representative  
Rank: Colonel  
Birthday: Unknown  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Ethnicity: Unknown. Possibly a mix of Chinese-American and Italian, given his genetic background  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 260 lbs  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Assassination, protective nature, patience, agility, stealth detection, immense durability, skilled with advanced weaponry, perfect hand-eye coordination, immunity to mind control, can command friendly robotic units at will, invulnerable to nuclear, biological, and chemical dangers  
Likes: Peace and quiet, spending time with Fiolina Germi, fighting alongside the Marines, quiet walks, challenging the AI to mind games, visiting a public aquarium  
Dislikes: His past, Amadeus, CABAL, other CABAL/FRA Cyborg Commandos, complaints, being harassed by lovestruck female allies, having to put up with Matthew Rossi's antics, Nathalie Germi's hatred of him, racism  
Equipment: Arm-mounted Energy Sword Generator, LIFES Reactor, Salamander Automatic .45 Handgun, XSG-13 'Executioner' Automatic Shotgun, Experimental Beam Rifle, EMP Grenades, Stealth Generator  
Preferred Vehicle: Future Tank X-0, Future Tank X-3, Hoplite Armor

This enigmatic warrior, codenamed L-X8 by his creator, former employers, and his current superiors, is one of the first beings that was crafted for war by the Amadeus Syndicate (later overtaken by a rouge AI known as CABAL after Amadeus's presumed passing), and later on, the Future Rebellion Army. He is among one of the first series of Cyborg Commandos that were designed with one purpose in mind: destroy even the best commandos that the Regular Army has to offer. After a series of events, he has earned the title of the Guardian of Time.

When the Amadeus Syndicate apparently went defunct by the end of the fourth war, the borderline demented mastermind behind the organization left the world with a parting gift before his death - a set of prototypical combat cyborgs and a primitive AI program that would eventually serve as a leader of programming and directing these killing machines. These were eventually identified to be the Cyborg Prototypes that assisted the Future Rebellion Army in their last line of defense back on Garbage Island. While they proved to be formidable adversaries in every aspect, they were unable to alter the course of defeat for their leader. The entire Future Rebellion Army was then cleansed as their portal into our world was neutralized, but this did not end the presence of cybernetically enhanced soldiers as a whole. As the Regular Army and their soldiers dealt with other threats on every front, Amadeus's other bases located across the world were secretly preparing for their eventual revenge. The next series of cyborgs after the Proto-Soldier and Prototype series were the Assassins; specialized robotic combatants that were designed to carry out covert killings with their stealth generators, laser sniper rifles, and energy swords.

Amadeus, having acquired samples of Fiolina Germi and Leon Chi-Ming Chan's DNA via their blood and hair during the assault on his headquarters, decided to use the stolen genetic material to give birth to a new biomechanical human/cyborg hybrid: L-X8 was the result. Appearing as an almost perfect clone of the Chinese-American soldier (but a lot taller and appears to be at least a few years older), the scientist hoped to use his new creation as a way to carry out his planned assassinations, as Leon was a highly respected and trusted member of the unit despite his low rank. Amadeus could never carry this out, as he supposedly perished with the destruction of his facility in the fourth conflict. Approximately two years after his demise, the madman's other most infamous creation - the Computer Assisted Biologically Augmented Lifeform - activated L-X8 and assigned him to lead the first Cyborg Assassins to eliminate Fiolina Germi at her mansion during the defense of the Pentagon, as she was a prominent figure and voice in the SPARROWS Intelligence Agency.

L-X8's mission was a failure as he had underestimated his target's combat capabilities. Though he and his unit of autonomous murderers inflicted heavy casualties to the SPARROWS and Marines alike, they were all eventually destroyed by the combined firepower of both military units. L-X8 was critically damaged and captured in the assault, and Fio wanted to learn more about his origins and demanded he should be spared; he was later taken in for interrogation and reverse engineering, where he was eventually reprogrammed and had all his connections to CABAL wiped from his systems.

What shocked the operatives the most was how the Cyborg Commando, after a bit of misunderstanding from both parties during the trials of the newly refurbished assassin, developed emotions and an undying sense of loyalty towards the one person that gave him a second chance at life. Ever since that set of events, L-X8 is often seen at Fiolina's side as a bodyguard of some sort and remained on constant alert - though many harbored a dislike of him at first, the reborn cybernetic soldier proved his worth after foiling another near-successful assassination directed against Marco and Fio by another pair of Cyborg Commandos that identified themselves as Victor and John Kane. In spite of his role as a guardian for the SPARROWS agent, L-X8 is more than willing to throw himself in harm's way when it comes to protecting other members of the SV-001 Commando Unit. He is easily one of the strongest soldiers that the Regular Army ever had the honor of employing, meaning he is often called upon to execute missions that not even top commandos are willing to undertake - one of his most memorable missions involved taking on the Future Rebellion Army and Cybernetic Federation Army cyborgs, Victor and John Kane, on his own.

Though he serves the SPARROWS Intelligence Unit as one of its top officers (and one heck of an eye candy for the female agents given his slim yet toned physical build), his true loyalties are solely deeply rooted in Fio and no one else, meaning he does not act on direct orders from others. Whether this is from his programming or the fact the SPARROWS operative saved his life is unknown. On the other hand, he does his best to not interfere with her personal life, even though Fiolina has treated him like a member of her own family. One should never underestimate his devotion as a protector, as a street hooligan learned the hard way once: when the latter heckled Fio during a routine shopping trip and eventually became aggressive, it ended with the offender's nether regions being shot by the Cyborg bodyguard's personal Salamander Automatic .45 Handgun.

Designed to be the perfect assassin, L-X8 is a Cyborg Commando built and programmed with immense defenses, skills, and traits that no human soldier can ever hope to acquire in their lifetime. A built-in LIFES Reactor for auto-healing and repairing purposes (which allows him to survive a direct hit from a CABAL Plasma Cannon, albeit with some burn marks), and a Stealth Generator to physically cloak himself grants him advanced survivability in the field. However, he is only an advanced prototype, so he is by far nowhere near as powerful as the finalized CABAL/FRA Cyborgs, especially in comparison to the Commando series. He can easily make up for this with his ability to adapt in all combat situations, such as salvaging equipment from fallen Cyborg Prototypes/Assassins/Commandos and hacking the machine legions with his own computerized mind. His primary weapon is the XSG-13 Automatic Shotgun to deal with both fleshy and armored adversaries but ever since his inauguration into the Regular Army, he was supplied with a KMI-manufactured Experimental Beam Rifle that uses a scaled-down variation of the same weapon found on the Future Tank X-0s and a supply of EMP Grenades to counter the servitors of his former employer; however, he can use just about every weapon he can salvage due to his vast knowledge of them. Further combat potentials within him can be unlocked via uplinking with a Hoplite Armor unit or acquiring highly secretive augmentations specifically designed for the cybernetic soldier.

Although he was born a warrior that was expected to live and perish on the battlefield, he eventually found himself fighting for civil rights when it came to representing the 'unique' members of the Regular Army - namely, the Psionic Soldiers, Valkyrias, MEC Commandos, turncoat Bioroids, and Adepts. These non-human entities often faced poor treatment in the eyes of the public due to their vast differences from human beings, and primarily because humans fear the unknown and those who were more powerful than them. Being partly organic and partly machine himself, L-X8 has taken the liberty to lobby for the rights of those who had to suffer harsh discrimination from those who were less than accepting of their newly-introduced defenders for a better future. Though he is a patient individual that is rarely provoked by words alone, he will not pull any punches should he ever see his Adepts, a force of artificially-created humans by Kanegawa Military Industries to reinforce the failing future forces of the Regular Army, being abused by unruly humans. He is also furiously protective of Professor Namro 'Izzy' Nakao and Minami 'Mimi' Nakao, as it was their help that allowed the ex-CFA assassin to survive the most brutal damages and injuries he had to endure in his trials throughout his life.

While he was built and raised to be a soldier, his mindset is more of that of a police officer. That is, he will always give his enemies a chance to drop their weapons and surrender, as proven by his standard method of warning his targets with the message "Dead or alive, you're coming with me!" unless he is certain said adversary will not go out without a brawl to the death.

As his body primarily composes of machinery (approximately 75% of his body is machinery, the rest is organic) and is powered by a plasma ion reactor, he does not need to eat and thus has no favorite food. His personal quotes are "Your move, freak.", "I suggest surrender before you wear my patience out.", and "The next bullet has your name already engraved on it." They are commonly used as one-liners when taunting enemy Cyborgs, especially of the Assassin series. He is also the ingenious mind behind the creation of the Future Tank X-3, the successor to the critically-acclaimed Future Tank X-0.

**Nathalie Germi**  
Full name: Nathalie Germi  
Nickname: The Angelic Guardian  
Gender: Female  
Allegiances: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, UNSOC  
Occupation: SPARROWS Support Agent, Covert Operative, and Field Medic  
Rank: First Lieutenant  
Birthday: November 16  
Birthplace: Classified  
Ethnicity: Italian-American  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 114 lbs  
Blood Type: O  
Skills: Sniping, wielding heavy weapons, field medicine, morale-boosting personality, unrelenting bravery  
Likes: Spending time with her mother, cooking, dancing, reading, customizing her personal arsenal, history in general  
Dislikes: Television, fast food, needless violence, being treated like a kid, oversexualized outfits, Cyborgs, Adepts, her older brother's immaturity  
Equipment: Massacre Model-28 .45 Pulse Revolver, TASER Riot Nightstick, EMP Grenades, MP5 Submachine Gun, modified M134 Minigun nicknamed 'Death's Call' or Laser Sniper Rifle nicknamed 'Sparkly Executioner' or Atchisson AA-12 'Devastator' Assault Shotgun, Advanced Medical Kit, Titan Armor  
Preferred Vehicle: Megalodon Avatar Warmech

Nathalie Germi is the younger child of Marco Rossi and Fiolina Germi. Born a year after her older brother, she is often the preferred child of her father because of her sweet and tender personality (much to her sibling's dismay) and raised in a manner similar to Fio's childhood, possesses the same happy-go-lucky attitude of her mother. As a way to honor her side of the family and her father's bloodline, Fio blessed her last name upon her daughter in the hopes of preserving her family's traditions. As the child of two veterans, this kindhearted girl lives up to the family name as a top-notch SPARROWS assassin.

Born shortly after the events of Metal Slug 7/XX, Nathalie had inherited the blood of a soldier from her parents; as soon as she came to age, she immediately joined the Regular Army military academy and with her natural expertise and talents in weaponry, intelligence, and melee combat, she rocketed through boot camp without too much difficulties. Even the drill sergeants were baffled at how she was so proficient at what she did - though they tried to give her a challenge, it proved to be naught as she conquered each and every one of them without breaking a sweat. As her profile was classified at that point, none of the instructors knew that she was the daughter of a high-ranking Regular Army General and a SPARROWS Intelligence Officer. Once she was done with boot camp, she was assigned to the SPARROWS Intelligence Agency and worked as a field operative that focused on assassinations, intelligence collection, and a field medic. Unlike the other female operatives that often used the standard-issue Barrett M82 Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifles or AR-10 Marksman Rifles, Nathalie preferred a customized Laser Sniper Rifle that she pillaged from a Cyborg Assassin (said Assassin was neutralized by a Nightstick that had a TASER module installed) that she uses to fulfill her long-range killing needs.

Though the field operations gave her the thrills that her father and mother experienced in the past, she felt that it was not enough as she was well aware of the constantly evolving schemes of the Future Rebellion Army and CABAL's Cyborg armies. To exemplify her pool of skills, Nathalie took the opportunity to receive further training from the Marines and SPARROWS alike in the operation of heavy weaponry and advanced field medicine, respectively. This allowed her to use a customized M134 Minigun that she substitutes her Laser Sniper Rifle for during heavier battles while treating the nastiest of wounds inflicted on both her and the fellow soldiers that she serves with on the battlefield.

She is currently one of the finest soldiers in employment by the SPARROWS, and most of her duties involve sabotage, infiltration, assassination, and surveillance of enemy forces. When necessary, she is also called upon to provide protection services and support fire. One of her finest moments involve singlehandedly taking down a squad of five Cyborg Reapers - having pinned a USM Wraith Tank division down with their thermal artillery cannons, Nathalie risked her own life by sprinting directly at the killing machines before lobbing EMP Grenades at them. The subsequent deactivation and destruction of the machines saved the Wraith Tanks, buying them enough time to withdraw and reinforce the Chronosphere as the Cybernetic Federation Army made its final push towards the time machine.

Nathalie is not without her weaknesses, though. One of her greatest ones is her dislike of Cyborgs in general, whether they may be Regular Army-aligned or a part of CABAL's computer hive-mind society. This is because that she lost countless friends when the Future Rebellion Army and CABAL both unleashed their forces against humanity, and the sights of Cyborg Prototypes gunning down innocent civilians or Cyborg Assassins bifurcating her fellow agents are both that are ingrained deeply in her hardened mind. Therefore, she does not work too well with UNSOC Cyborg Commandos, though L-X8 is an exception since he has sworn to protect the Rossi/Germi family until his deactivation. She also has a tendency to keep a quiet attitude, although she is rather talkative around those that she is close with. Not surprisingly enough, she does not get along well with her brother outside of duty as both siblings have greatly differing views of how to deal with real life.

Her appearance bears a strong resemblance to Fiolina Germi's general physique, with the only exceptions being that she does not wear glasses and her hair possesses a shade of reddish-brown. Her outfit is also exactly the same as her mother, although she opts for a tactical variation (a black and grey color scheme) in contrast to Fio's desert ops theme.

Nathalie is known to be a ruthless soldier, as she is known to exclaim "Take no prisoners!" on multiple occasions and even endorses terrorism tactics to even the tables for her - such as on one occasion when she came up with the idea of kidnapping the (unapologetic and spoiled) daughter of a corrupt Chinese government official that was suspected to have collaborated with the Rebellion Army and was concealing their forces in the country.

Her favorite food is gourmet penne pasta, and she has a few favorite quotes. Some of them are "SPARROWS Intelligence Agent Nathalie Germi ready for duty!", "A smile a day keeps bad feelings away!", and "Have faith in yourself. You have nothing to lose." However, one rather extreme quote she frequently uses due to her hatred of Cyborgs and Adepts in general is "Never trust a fucking machine if you value your body, mind, and soul."

_*In MegaAuthor's universe, her name is Germi Rossi instead._

**Matthew Rossi**  
Full name: Matthew Rossi  
Nickname: The Destructive Delinquent, Future Doomguy  
Gender: Male  
Allegiances: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, UNSOC  
Occupation: Peregrine Falcons Specialized Heavy Assault Infantry, Covert Operative, and Intelligence Expert  
Rank: Captain  
Birthday: July 23  
Birthplace: Classified  
Ethnicity: Italian-American  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 177 lbs  
Blood Type: B  
Skills: Operating heavy weaponry, virtually fearless, taunting personality, increased awareness of all senses, extensive discipline, physical strength, electronics hacking  
Likes: Personally punching his enemies, getting a medal, direct-fire confrontations, battling Cyborg Prototypes, General Donald Morden's severed head (his greatest trophy), heavy weapons, hearing Flynn 'Mack' Taggart's war stories  
Dislikes: Tiny meals, lectures from his father, scoldings from his mother, his sister getting in the way, Alyssa Melchiott calling him out as a child, obstructive pencil-pushers, political correctness, feminists (the wrong kind), Captain Robert 'Sledge' Cross  
Equipment: dual Dark Desert Eagles, MP5K Submachine Gun, customized Throwing Knives, UAC Model-1993 Rocket Launcher, Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle or MAG Cannon, Airstrike Marker, reverse-engineered CABAL Plasma Cannon nicknamed 'Burn Bastard Burn', Titan Armor  
Preferred Vehicle: Ironside Mammoth Tank

Matthew Rossi is the other child of Marco Rossi and Fiolina Germi and is the older one of the two. Unlike Nathalie, he has a rather rebellious personality due to the fact that his younger sister was the preferred child of Marco, and this type of preferential treatment gave Matthew a sense of abandonment. Having grown up in rather harsh environments even though he was raised by affluent parental figures, he developed a strong sense of rudeness, overconfidence, and a rather colorful vocabulary that has landed him in countless amounts of trouble and criticism by many. Despite his rowdy attitude, he has proven over and over again that he is just as proficient as his father when it comes to being a soldier and a worthy successor of the legendary Peregrine Falcons Commando Unit - and the fact that his sense of ego is not for show, as he has proven several times that the term impossible is nothing more than an obstacle waiting to be conquered.

The elder son of the Rossi/Germi family was troublesome to say the least; during his school days, he would often initiate fights mainly because he was picked on due to his influential background. Though Matthew tried to remain out of trouble to the best of his abilities, one event caused him to release all that stored anger: one of his classmates, with the help of a local gang, performed a drive-by at his home. Though the damage inflicted to the property was minimal, a friend of his was lost in the attack. That was enough to convince Marco's son that enough was enough - as he often kept his personal issues to himself, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Once he dealt with the troublemaker, he proceeded to personally assault the gang that assisted in the drive-by ambush and leveled the hideout with the arsenal of explosives. His father eventually learned of the event and was not pleased to say the least; hoping to avoid a public relations nightmare, the event was covered up as a terrorist attack and after severely punishing his son with a series of military-style disciplinary actions, sent him into the Regular Army military school to change him around for the better good. It was either that or federal jail given the level of crimes that he committed.

This was the event that allowed Matthew to realize his true potential in life: he almost scored top in every category, whether it may be treacherous obstacle courses, weapons assembly, or a mock battle. Once he finished his military training, Matthew immediately applied to join the Peregrine Falcons, the Regular Army's most prestigious commando unit. He eventually found himself in the position of a heavy assault specialist where he was given the chance to wield some of the heaviest firepower that the Regular Army and their affiliates had to offer. But the one event that ultimately changed his life was when a CABAL Cyborg Commando had eliminated a good number of the unit he was attached to - while the rest of his fellow soldiers fled in fear, the aspiring combatant didn't. Smirking evilly, he exploded the Cyborg Commando with his newly-equipped Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle and looted the greatest prize that any firearms collector wished to possess in their display cases: a CABAL Plasma Cannon. After some modifications, it became one of his primary weapons on the battlefield. Due to his position as a heavy assault soldier, he can carry more weapons in contrast to other commandos. He has also proven himself to be a skilled hacker, just like his father.

He is currently the new squad leader of the Peregrine Falcons after Marco's retirement and the prime soldier standing at the forefront in the never-ending battle against CABAL's machine legions and the Future Rebellion Army. One of his greatest accomplishments with his service in the Regular Army is the final stand at the Chronosphere in Kagoshima; as the battalion he was assigned to was rapidly being overwhelmed by a neverending wave of Cyborg Prototypes, the youthful soldier hopped into an abandoned Hoplite Armor unit, utilized its jump jets to leap straight into the cluster of machines, and disabled the entire attacking force with the walker's EMP capabilities. This was enough for the scattered remnants of his allies to rally to the designated point for their teleporation process. He is also credited to be the individual who singlehandedly killed General Donald Morden prior to the final battle in Kagoshima - as the Rebellion Army General made for a swift getaway into space via a space shuttle, Matthew infiltrated the spaceship and engaged The Antichrist himself as the vehicle entered the mesosphere. After an intense firefight, Morden finally fell to his knees from the wounds inflicted and the son of his mortal enemy, wounded himself, staggered over in a state of fury and rage before he stabbed the dictator in the throat and decapitated him. Although the commanders responsible for overseeing the operation were saddened by the fact that he would not survive reentry, the proud soldier would eventually surprise them all as he crashed back into the Earth via a stolen Rebellion Army LV Armor (designed for spacefaring purposes) while presenting the severed head of Morden himself.

His weaknesses include his tendency to disobey orders, rather boisterous personality where he often bites more than he can chew, a rather misogynistic philosophy (primarily because most of the females he worked with never met his standards, and the fact they blame him for all the world's problems), and unwillingness to work with inexperienced teammates since he believes that only the best can survive in a battlefield where the basic enemy (Cyborgs) can weather more gunfire than a car. However, he is a morally strong character with a strong sense of justice and will always stick with what he believes in - meaning he will never turn his back on his allies despite his rather despicable character traits to many. Unlike Nathalie, he gets along exceptionally well with the UNSOC's Cyborg Commandos and L-X8, allowing him to work with them in coordination with ease. Despite his rowdy personality, many soldiers have considered him to be 'that one guy that can guide you through the darkest valleys of evil' and is respectful to those who are daring enough to challenge him.

Matthew, just like Nathalie, bears some resemblance to his parents, Marco in particular. The only visible differences is a darker shade of blonde in his hair and his bandanna being black instead of white. He is also talented with knife throwing, allowing him to inflict silent kills on human targets without alerting the enemy (even though stealth is not something he places emphasis on considering his obsession of making firefights as loud as possible). As he is trained in covert operations like his sister, he is deadly efficient in the field of assassinations and intelligence gathering.

In spite of his attitude that has given his father many public relations-based nightmares, he is a devoted soldier that will never give up on those he cares about. In fact, the quote "You will not Command and Conquer my country!" was rumored to have originated as a vocal threat to an invading force at an unspecified period of time.

His favorite food is beer, and his favorite sayings are "The name's Matthew motherfucking Rossi!", "Come on girls, show me what you've got!", "Fear God? No, God should fear _me_.", and "Get your free one-way tickets to Hell right here!"

_*In MegaAuthor's universe, his name is Nicole Rossi instead._

**Noriko Kasamoto**  
Full name: Noriko Kasamoto  
Nickname: The Psionic Princess  
Gender: Female  
Allegiances: Former CABAL/Future Rebellion Army, now Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, UNSOC  
Occupation: SPARROWS Psionic Operative and Field Medic  
Rank: Classified  
Birthday: October 10  
Birthplace: Classified  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 121 lbs  
Blood Type: A  
Skills: Varying degrees of psionic powers such as mind reading and mind control, ability to mentally motivate allies, unwavering courage, immunity to mind control, impeccable accuracy with all non-heavy firearms  
Likes: Quiet walks, spending time by herself, consulting with others about their personal problems  
Dislikes: Obnoxious people, people hiding their feelings from her, depression, abiding by the rulebook  
Equipment: Massacre Model-28 .45 Pulse Revolver, Nightstick, XM29 Tactical Laser Rifle, EMP Grenades, M79 Grenade Launcher, Psionic Armor, Medical Kit  
Preferred Vehicle: Reaper Stealth Fighter

Noriko Kasamoto is the sole daughter of Eri Kasamoto and Tarma Roving that was born four years after the first appearance of the Future Rebellion Army. Unlike her other teammates, Noriko lived through a rather brutal phase in her young adult years even though she was raised by equally loving parents - this was not because of parental abuse or neglect, but rather a twist of events that occurred during her days of training in the Regular Army boot camps. The sudden change in her life caused her to become something entirely new and the first of her kind on Earth: a psionically gifted human.

Though Noriko was academically bright given the stellar grades she attained during her school days, she did not wish to pursue a regular civilian life in spite of her parents urging her to take that path instead. The young girl wanted to continue the legacy of her parental figures, as both were distinguished soldiers for their contributions in the past wars - it also helped that her childhood friends, Matthew Rossi and Nathalie Germi, also chose that path. As Tarma's father was a decorated soldier in the Japan Self-Defense Forces, the former had no objections once Noriko announced that she was going to join the SPARROWS Intelligence Unit after finishing boot camp. All of her dreams would be crushed with the sudden resurgence of an old enemy that her parental figures fought in the fourth war: the remnants of the Amadeus Syndicate. The fanatics launched a covert attack at the training camp that she was stationed at and kidnapped her along with all the other recruits that she was receiving training with. The Regular Army's computer databases were then hacked to cover up the event, and all witnesses that survived the sneak attack were immediately silenced by Cyborg Assassins.

Once Noriko realized where she was taken, it came to light that the mastermind behind the White Baby Crisis was far from deceased, even though CABAL claimed it to be the truth: Dr. Amadeus greeted her with his signature cackle and diabolic grin. The truth of why she was taken by the mad doctor was then explained by the latter: Amadeus believed that he was able to awaken a latent ability known as psionics within a human being and wished to exact revenge. Months of brutal experimentation, interrogation, and training was forced upon the young girl, but the greatest thing that horrified her was how she was pitted against her friends-in-training back in boot camp. Having to fight them on an involuntary basis, she had to brutally eliminate them before she met the same fate; Amadeus had shattered their will to the point through his psychic experimentation procedures where they were no longer able to make decisions by themselves. The leader of the Amadeus Syndicate was proud to create the first psionically-gifted human, and the final step was to ensure utmost obedience from his captive.

All that would eventually change once L-X8 pinpointed the remnants of his creator and former master. After a year of being imprisoned under unimaginable living conditions, SPARROWS Intelligence Agents located her position and a joint Marine-SPARROWS assault was launched on the facility, with the turncoat prototype Cyborg Commando leading the attack. Though Amadeus and his Elite Rebel Guards greeted the intruders with unrelenting devotion, they eventually fell to the combined wrath of L-X8, Matthew Rossi, Nathalie Germi, and the other soldiers partaking in the battle. Noriko was rescued by the team just as her liberators personally shot Amadeus dead with their sidearms, ordered a hasty evacuation, and saturated his base with a barrage of tactical nukes to ensure the megalomaniac remained in his grave for good.

When the Regular Army officials performed physical and mental checkups on her, they were astounded - and slightly terrified - that she was something more than just a human. As a psionic soldier, she is able to harness this force in the form of techniques such as mind control, mind reading, mental suppression, and repairing the mental scars of others. In the event she can retire, she plans to be a psychologist with the aid of her mentally healing powers. In spite of her bitter and troubled past, she is a caring individual that takes great concern in the well-being of others - though this does not mean she plays by the rules, as she is more than willing to bend the law to achieve what she wishes.

Noriko bears a strong resemblance to her mother in regards to general appearance, but her hair possesses a deeper shade of blonde while her eyes continuously emit a hue of violet due to her constantly active psionic powers. Her uniform consists of the traditional SPARROWS operative outfit, but she often dons a vest of Psionic Armor to strengthen her mental powers to the point of being able to go toe-to-toe with Cyborg Commandos in a battle of the minds. When off-duty, she wears a pair of sunglasses to conceal her unique eye features from the general public.

Her favorite food is grape-flavored sparkling juice, and her favorite quotes are "I'll be there to cure your mental scars!", "Never lose the will to continue living.", and "Your discipline is the last thing you will surrender."

She is considered MIA after the events of Demon Eclipse.

**Bella Heart**  
Full name: Classified  
Nickname: White Death  
Gender: Female  
Allegiances: Exact origins are Unknown, though likely associated with the Amadeus Syndicate. Now Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, UNSOC  
Occupation: SPARROWS Assassination, Intelligence, and Reconnaissance Agent/Sniper  
Rank: Classified  
Birthday: Classified  
Birthplace: Classified  
Ethnicity: Bioroid (cloned human)  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 109 lbs  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Perfect sniping skills, ability to thrive in biological, chemical, and nuclear-tainted areas without protective gear, does not require basic human necessities to survive, supreme tactical knowledge of most types of battlefields  
Likes: Revealing the truth of everything in her knowledge, sniping Future Rebellion Army soldiers, futuristic weaponry  
Dislikes: Being reminded about her short lifespan, Libra's laughter  
Equipment: Dual 'Fallen' Dark Desert Eagles, Barrett M82 Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle or Plasma Rifle or Plasma Lancer, EMP Grenades, Claymore Anti-Personnel Mines, TASER Riot Nightstick  
Preferred Vehicle: N/A

Doctor Amadeus's ambitions to wage warfare did not stop at the creation of biological, chemical, and nuclear weaponry. Although cybernetics were his primary field of interest, he did not neglect other means to create soldiers to supplement his private military company. The creation of the Proto-Soldiers not only inspired him to push his research that would culminate to the development of the dreaded Cyborg Prototypes, Assassins, Reapers, and Commandos, but also to focus his scope on the creation of cloned soldiers. Bella Heart was one of those first successfully cloned humans.

Though her origins are all but shrouded in mystery, it is likely that she was 'born' in a military facility belonging to the Amadeus Syndicate. As the journals and researches regarding Amadeus and his successor's efforts of manufacturing biological copies of humans were only uncovered recently, there is no doubt that the mad doctor had planned to supplement his cybernetic legions with clones of human soldiers. The process is a mystery to say the least - through a _very_ complex procedure, the AI that is responsible for the terrifying gestation behind these abominations is able to establish hundreds of copies of the same human within a matter of hours. While they are by far no means perfect, they are still capable combatants in every aspect, being able to respond to commands and wield all kinds of firearms with undisputed skill. Bella, however, was designed for another purpose entirely, at least according to L-X8's field reports that detailed her rescue.

While the report has been taken with skepticism (since the turncoat Cyborg was the only witness), L-X8 informed that he discovered her hooked up to a vast supercomputer equipped with countless automated defenses. Her personality firsthand was eerie to say the least - Bella greeted the human/machine hybrid with a soulless personality and tone before challenging him in a duel to the death, all the while taunted by an entity that resembled a mixture of Amadeus and CABAL's voices. After a grueling battle that nearly pushed the ex-CABAL Cyborg Commando to virtual shutdown, he was able to free his opponent from her restraints and was just about to finish his quarry off. Though he had expected the brain of a coldhearted military commander or the body of a veteran Future Rebellion Army officer, he discovered that the operator of the defenses was nothing more than a terrified young girl.

Unable to leave the confused clone to die in his escape, L-X8 rescued her from her prison and brought her to the Regular Army's officials, where she was brought back to a healthy state. She was eventually offered a position to join the SPARROWS, which she did a year or so later in the hopes of helping her liberators in any way possible. Her skills primarily consist of accuracy and swift reflexes, which is the reason that she is a sniper. Because of her nature as a clone, she is able to survive in irradiated zones that would swiftly kill an unprotected human being should they dare to venture into them. But the cornerstone of her talents is her knowledge of battlefields in general, since her original intention was to act as a tactical AI for cloned soldiers.

Though Bella is a kindhearted soldier that will do her best to please others, she inherits a rather unnerving personality given her lack of emotions. Her only weaknesses is her lack of longevity in life, as she is expected to pass away by the age of fifty. However, L-X8 has constantly lobbied the Regular Army and launched countless assaults on Amadeus's medical and scientific facilities to find a way to prolong her lifespan in any manner possible. Considering the ex-CABAL Cyborg Commando gave her another opportunity in life, she is often seen accompanying L-X8, usually as a spotter.

Her uniform consists of a traditional SPARROWS female operative gear, though it is her physical appearance that makes her stand out amongst her companions. Possessing snow-white hair, ghastly white skin, and soulless doll-like eyes that almost resemble something straight out of an anime, her looks has been popularized as the ultimate sniper, which has earned her the nickname 'White Death' - coincidentally, this is the same namesake for the legendary Finnish sniper Simo Häyhä, credited to be one of the best recorded sharpshooters throughout history. In spite of her small stature, she is surprisingly strong in the physical sense; this is evident with her ability to carry a Barrett M82 into battle as if it was just a lightweight submachine gun and being able to easily beat United States Marines drill sergeants at arm wrestling. She is also close friends with Libra given their similar appearances and rather 'attractive' personalities.

Her favorite food is unknown, and her personal quote is "The masses perish with just one shot.", possibly a reference to the general results of the Rebellion Army and their successors.

_*This character belongs to MegaAuthor, but since he posted a chapter regarding her and L-X8, I decided to include her dossier. This is my rough interpretation of what I remember before his story, Rebellion Rising, bit the dust._

**Nick Parker  
**Full name: Nicholas Seymour 'Havoc' Parker  
Nickname: Real Tough Guy  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Former United States Marines Sniper, UNSOC Cyborg Commando  
Rank: First Lieutenant  
Birthday: February 24  
Birthplace: Pennsylvania, United States of America  
Ethnicity: American  
Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 228 lbs  
Blood Type: O  
Skills: Leadership skills, fearless, taunting personality, explosives improvisation, sharpshooting  
Likes: Inventing the next improvised explosive, sniper competitions  
Dislikes: Strict and unnecessary orders  
Equipment: Combat Knife, Murder .50 AE Handgun, Barrett M82 Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle, Improvised C4 Explosives, Tactical AI Assistant (when operating on foot)  
Preferred Vehicle: Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit

Nicholas Seymour Parker, or simply Havoc as most of his compatriots-in-arms would often refer to him as, is a UNSOC Commando that has seen rebirth after suffering a major injury that would have crippled him for life. Resurrected as a prototypical Cyborg Commando carrying Kanegawa Military Industries' finest technologies, he continues his battle into the future against the enemies of a democratic world with his diverse knowledge of military tactics and an attitude that would make any commander have him summarily executed.

Raised in the rural regions of Pennsylvania with a childhood full of after-school fights, making homemade explosives, and constant complaints from troubled adults that worried about his mentality as someone who was so troublesome and violent. Once he finished high school, he immediately joined the United States Marines in response to the ever-growing threat of hostile organizations in the form of terrorist organizations - namely, the one that would be responsible for instigating the Central Park Bombing that would inevitably kindle the spark to the First Rebellion War. During an attack on a suspected separatist city in Iraq, Havoc's unit was lured into a trap by forces led by an explosives ordnance dealer known as 'Rodall Juhziz'. The operation was an absolute failure due to the commanders underestimating the fighting capabilities of the extremists, and Havoc himself was captured by the dealer's henchmen in the ensuing chaos. In an act of coldblooded ruthlessness, the gunmen brutally executed him with their automatic weaponry before leaving him to die after an exchange of bitter talk and insults.

When the UNSOC forces that dispatched to the area to recover any survivors, they found a barely living Marine that lost usage to both his legs, a bullet-riddled body, and a badly wounded face. While they could have easily declared him as dead, the scientists examining him decided to try their knowledge to save him with their talents in cybernetics after Kanegawa Military Industries executives heard of his condition. Replacing both his legs with machine prosthetics and installing computerized electronics into his badly scarred visage, his entire body was redesigned into something entirely anew and never seen before by humanity: the world's first cybernetic human. Havoc eventually made a swift recovery, and with enough counseling and training, he eventually returned to service as one of the first Cyborg Commandos of the Regular Army and UNSOC that retained his deadly sniper skills.

While he is capable of engaging the enemy on foot and picking off unaware targets - both infantry and armored ones - with his Barrett M82 Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle, he prefers to install himself in the cockpit of KMI's newest mechanized combat unit: the Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit. Equipped with weapons a regular infantry soldier can never hope to wield, he performs the role as a heavy shock trooper and as his designation implies, a mechanized special operations soldier. Armed with a Ion Beam Cannon, 30mm Minigun, Kinetic Melee Combat Module, and a portable Cluster Bomb Mortar, he inspires awe in his allies and absolute terror in his enemies with his appearance. He is also one of the two commandos that has not been implemented into the SV-001 Commando Unit yet. Although he has undergone heavy modifications, he can still retain a normal civilian life with some increased advantages, such as only needing an hour of rest a day and never having to fear of being infected with common diseases.

His favorite food is celery with dip, and his personal saying is "Maybe I'll shoot left-handed!" Hilariously enough, he is known to wield firearms with his left hand just to give the enemies a slight (if not much) mercy advantage over him, which explains his favorite quote.

He is considered MIA after the events of Vortexes of Time.

**Larissa Kusanagi  
**Full name: Larissa Kusanagi  
Nickname: The Reaper's Sharpshooter  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: Former JSDF and Regular Army Sniper, UNSOC Cyborg Commando  
Rank: Second Lieutenant  
Birthday: March 28  
Birthplace: Nagoya, Japan  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 113 lbs  
Blood Type: A  
Skills: Sharpshooting, survival skills, emotionless, swift hand-and-eye coordination and reflexes  
Likes: Spending time alone  
Dislikes: Parties  
Equipment: Nightstick, Murder Model-1915 .38 Revolver, modified AR-10 Assault Rifle converted to a Marksman Rifle, Signal Flares for Airstrikes, Survival Kit (when operating on foot)  
Preferred Vehicle: Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit

Larissa Kusanagi is a rather disturbingly emotionless individual that formerly served as a scout sniper in the Japan Self-Defense Forces, and later on, the Regular Army. Similar to Havoc, she suffered a terrifying accident yet lived to talk about it, and eventually became the second Cyborg Commando working for the United Nations Special Operations Command. Her personality is also something that makes her unique in contrast to the other soldiers mentioned so far.

Growing up in the urban areas of Nagoya, Japan, Larissa's childhood consisted of living with relatives, as she rarely saw her parents - her father was a high-ranking official within the JSDF while her mother was a US soldier stationed at one of the many foreign military bases in the country. She was also constantly a target of criticism by her teachers at school given her rather grim outlook of life - this was prevalent in her writing assignments, as they would always contain content on just how miserable life can be. Once she finished her high school years, she applied for the JSDF in the hopes of following her parent's footsteps as she found the life of being a civilian to be fruitless - especially after how she heard of the Central Park Bombing and did not wish for the same event to happen in her homeland. Throughout her career in the military, she found herself to be a proficient sharpshooter and someone that showed no emotion in her training. As the Rebellion Army rose to power, her unit was eventually transferred to the Regular Army as they were assigned to defend her country's shores from General Morden's encroaching forces.

Like the majority of the Regular Army, the defense faltered into a desperate battle for survival. Larissa soon found her entire division destroyed, and with nothing more than her AR-10 Assault Rifle she converted herself for sniping purposes and a pack of supplies, waged a one-woman guerrilla war against the Rebellion Army occupiers. Her ruthlessness as a sniper and skills of evading all the attempts of the rebel troops to capture/kill her soon earned her a nickname: the Reaper's Sharpshooter. However, her luck soon ran out when the Rebellion Army ordered a full-scale airstrike on the mountain range that she was suspected to be hiding in; caught in a blast and critically wounded, the troops were unable to find her body as they were forced to retreat after General Morden's defeat in the Mediterranean.

UNSOC rescue units soon found her, and while no conventional medical science could ever save the young female's life, they decided to implement the methods that were used to give Havoc a second chance at life: cybernetic conversion. The majority of her body has been replaced with mechanical parts, and while it took a while for her to get used to her new physique, she realized it only helped prolong her endurance and ability to snipe her victims even more effectively. After learning that the Rebellion Army took the lives of both her parents, she vowed to continue the war against them as an entirely new person: a Cyborg Commando. She hasn't seen service in the SV-001 Commando Unit yet, but it is possible she might be attached to them in the near future. Like Havoc, she has increased benefits from her cybernetic modifications, two of them being only needing only one square meal a day for sustenance and immunity from pathogens.

Larissa is a sniper and one of the finest in the UNSOC, but she usually employs a Mechanical Exoskeleton Cybersuit in battle. Her primary weapons consist of a modified Railgun for long-range attacks, a Napalm Flamethrower for defense, and a Cluster Bomb Mortar for sieges. Her specialized role means she is at a disadvantage at close encounters, even with her increased resistance against conventional ordnance.

Her favorite food is rice mixed with roasted seaweed, and her favorite saying is "Life is a privilege - and a punishment."

She is considered MIA after the events of Vortexes of Time.

**Adept 01 Adam 'Helios'**  
Full name: Classified  
Nickname: Helios, Blazkowicz (or Blazko for short), the Gunslinging Wolf  
Gender: Male  
Allegiances: Kanegawa Military Industries, Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, UNSOC  
Occupation: Kanegawa Military Industries Heroic Adept, De Facto Commander of the Adept Legion, and General Purpose Assault Specialist  
Rank: Captain  
Birthday: Unknown  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Ethnicity: Unknown  
Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 267 lbs  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Agility, stealth detection, immense durability, skilled with advanced weaponry, perfect hand-eye coordination, immunity to mind control, invulnerable to nuclear, biological, and chemical dangers, leadership skills  
Likes: Speedrunning through classic first-person shooter games, challenging other soldiers in obstacle course exercises, perfecting his fighting skills with L-X8, discussing topics of interest with Marco Rossi  
Dislikes: Unfit people, being called Helios, the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division, ridiculous excuses/reasons to back out of a fight, pro-US Experimental Forces critics, being guided through any kind of procedure he is familiar with  
Equipment: Arm-mounted Energy Sword Generator, Salamander Automatic .45 Handgun, XSG-13 'Executioner' Automatic Shotgun, Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle, EMP Grenades  
Preferred Vehicle: Future Tank X-3

Adept 01 Adam 'Helios', 'Blazkowicz/Blazko', or 'the Gunslinging Wolf' is among the first three of the Adepts spawned by Kanegawa Military Industries in a program to replace the faltering numbers of the Regular Army in the distant future.

Professor Namro 'Izzy' Nakao's first drafted design for an Adept based off L-X8 would be to create an almost perfect replica of the Cyborg Commando both in physical structure and personalities - he would be an individual that would be entirely self-sufficient and independent in the field without the need for constant monitoring and orders being given, while at the same time his body and mind would allow him to weather all but the worst damage imaginable. The genius of KMI's Adept program believed that L-X8 alone would not be enough to take on the forces of the Cybernetic Federation Army and the Future Rebellion Army, especially when they both had an almost invincible class of Cyborg Commandos under their command. The painstaking efforts to create a new breed of soldier that could take on the rivaling Cyborg Commandos of the other two biggest factions with a presence on Earth soon yielded results as Adept 01 Adam, codenamed 'Helios' was deployed for active duty against an US Experimental Forces sleeper cell that had infiltrated Kanegawa Military Industries.

In a rather one-sided skirmish, Adam displayed combat skills that were almost on par with L-X8's - the mixture of tactics, speed, and firepower he employed, not to mention his unrelenting bravery and care to protect those who were accidentally caught in the crossfire, was enough for the synthetic being to become one of the former CABAL Cyborg Commando's apprentices in the next step to achieving the Heroic status. Repeated attempts by the US Experimental Forces to assassinate him often ended in failure, even for those armed with anti-Cyborg weapons. However, he didn't let these events get to his head and instead brushed off the United States renegades as nothing more than a 'pack of raging video game-obsessed lunatics that are a pain in the tailpipe at best' as he coined it personally during an interview. While his dislike for the traitors to the Red, White, and Blue is apparent, he appears to show a lot more spite for the Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division as he considers them to be anything but humans with their genocidal motives. In addition, he does not like being referred to as Helios (for whatever reason) so people often call him Blazko in reference to a legendary soldier of the Allied Forces that almost singlehandedly brought down the Third Reich and supposedly assassinated Adolf Hitler in the closing days of World War II (though the latter theory may have been Allied propaganda instead of the actual truth). He has also been called the Gunslinging Wolf considering his extensive knowledge with weapons (he can easily dual-wield two Rattlesnake Pulse Rifles and empty their magazines on full automatic mode with almost perfect accuracy) and his tendency to work alone even though he tries to avoid doing so.

Adam is considered to be the commanding figure of the KMI Adept Divisions should L-X8 be unavailable for whatever reason - the fact he is actually taller than his progenitor is a somewhat telltale sign for his de facto role as co-commander for the artificial beings. Appearance-wise, he sports chestnut-colored hair that is often kept short, light blue irises, and a slightly more muscular build than L-X8. The equipment he prefers to arm himself with is pretty standard in contrast to other Adepts - his primary weapon is the Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle with a variety of other munitions to arm the underbarrel launcher system attached to the rifle while the XSG-13 Automatic Shotgun takes care of everything else. Preferring to take his battles with speed and precision, most enemies find themselves shock and awed as he charges through their lines while devastating them before letting them know what even happened - all with the goal of finishing the mission the fastest and try to defeat a previous record. In general, he is a brilliant artificial human being that can give even the best military strategists a run for their money when it comes to mind games. As a true commander that has garnered respect from both his fellow human and Adept colleagues known for his serious yet humorous 'better than you' attitude, there is no obstacle that can stand between him and his goal - such a trait has kindled a rather friendly rivalry between him and Matthew Rossi. Such a personality has aspired the Adepts and other human soldiers that are trained under his mentor-ship to strive to do their very best against the worst odds imaginable.

As he is an Adept, he does not need to eat and has no favorite food. His favorite saying to go by is "Treat every situation as if it was a do-or-die one. You'll be well-prepared for the worst that way." As the co-commander of the KMI Adept Divisions, he is often seen as the 'uncle' by his fellow kin in tandem with L-X8's status of a 'father' to the artificial humans. He is also the only Adept that does not truly act as a guardian, but he often accompanies Marco as a bodyguard whenever he has to make a public appearance, similar to how Shepherd is always at Fio's side.

_*For a good reference, he resembles B.J. Blazkowicz from the 2009 Wolfenstein game both in terms of looks and personality._

**Adept 02 Dean 'Avenger'**  
Full name: Classified  
Nickname: Avenger, Serious Sam  
Gender: Male  
Allegiances: Kanegawa Military Industries, Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, UNSOC  
Occupation: Kanegawa Military Industries Heroic Adept and Close-Quarters Combat Specialist  
Rank: First Lieutenant  
Birthday: Unknown  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Ethnicity: Unknown  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 262 lbs  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Agility, stealth detection, immense durability, skilled with all kinds of advanced weaponry, perfect hand-eye coordination, immunity to mind control, invulnerable to nuclear, biological, and chemical dangers, mastery of swordsmanship, fearless  
Likes: Running into a battle guns blazing, cutting down targets when they least expect it, designing new types of shotgun ammunition, sharing war stories with Flynn 'Mack' Taggart over a bottle of vodka, fighting Hell Nobles at close range  
Dislikes: Cowards, dishonor, foul players, being pointed out the obvious, snipers  
Equipment: Arm-mounted Energy Sword Generator (detachable Ninjato variant), Salamander Automatic .45 Handgun, XSG-13 'Executioner' Automatic Shotgun, AP Marksman or UAC Delta-12 Chaingun, EMP Grenades  
Preferred Vehicle: Megalodon Avatar Warmech

Adept 02 Dean 'Avenger' (also nicknamed Serious Sam) is an Adept created by Kanegawa Military Industries and is an expert in close-quarters combat.

While Adept 01 Adam operates on the basis of logic, the designers for the combat synthetics eventually realized that using logic alone could be dangerous, especially against enemies in a bleak world that gave no mercy and second chances. Though Adam is considered to be fit for a commander according to L-X8's analysis of him, Professor Namro 'Izzy' Nakao convinced him otherwise - especially when it came to the unpredictable natures of the Future Rebellion Army. The next Adept that was going to personify the embodiment of reasoning was Adept 02 Dean, codenamed 'Avenger'. Just like the first Adept manufactured, Dean is built and designed to withstand tremendous punishment, though he isn't exactly the best commanding figure due to his tendency to lean towards honor instead of logic (this makes him a nightmare for both Shepherd and Adam at times, given his suicidal tactics). Needless to say, he has shown some promising results after shutting down a major criminal ring that was responsible for supplying smuggled US Experimental Forces weaponry to self-proclaimed terrorist states.

Dean's combat methods portrayed in his battles against criminals, terrorists, and US Experimental Forces personnel are likely something that would make knights, samurais, and protagonists of classic action movies alike applaud for honoring their exploits - the synthetic soldier would plot out his routes and charge into their compounds while blasting them apart with his XSG-13 Automatic Shotgun and dismembering anyone mindless enough to stray into his path with his customized Energy Sword Generator. Of course, any ordnance thrown at him was either neutralized by his body armor vest or did nothing more than a small dent in his artificial skin. Soldiers and/or police officers that accompanied him on his missions often saw him as suicidal, as he would not require their support (Dean admits they're fighting enemies way out of their leagues) outside of simply telling them to ensure no one leaves the area unscathed. Unfortunately, this also means he has gunned down countless individuals that could be used as crucial evidence but after some lectures from L-X8, this aggressive being has decided to lessen his tendency to shoot everything on sight - but only if his quarries drop their weapons and surrender.

He is often considered to be the raw muscle of the first trio of Adepts. While Adam focuses on a logical state of command and Sarah emphasizes protecting and supporting her teammates, Dean is a straight-out tactical aggressor designed to eliminate targets that are just too dangerous to be approached. Valuing reason above logic, this makes him a valuable combatant but also a public relations nightmare because it would mean inevitably disobeying orders. Appearance-wise, he is slightly shorter than Adam (but he is still taller than L-X8) and possesses blonde hair with slight signs of a Mohawk style, green irises, and looks younger in contrast to his current superior. For some reason, he dons a pair of orange-tinted sunglasses that actually acts as a tactical overlay display to help him in combat environments and a bandage over his left cheek for an accident he does not wish to emphasize. In terms of weaponry, his entire loadout is designed for heavy close-range combat with the exception of his Salamander Automatic .45 Handgun - but in the event he needs to hit targets that his shotgun and beam sword cannot reach, he will employ the AP Marksman to dislodge foes that are too cowardly to face him head-on by hiding in cover (though he despises snipers and long-ranged weaponry in general, he will play their game should the need call for it). While his weapons set is rather limited, he will not hesitate to utilize heavier weapons (such as the newly-introduced UAC Delta-12 Chaingun) should the time call for it.

Due to his gung-ho attitude and tendency to make his decisions based on right and wrong instead of logic, he often finds himself to be quite a talkative companion when accompanying Flynn 'Mack' Taggart - Dean has more or less replaced the retired United States Marine in terms of active duty by the time of his activation and has taken up the art of demon slaying, with the Doomguy as his mentor. He is also a bodyguard for the retired marine (who is labeled as a traitor to the United States by the USEF for his allegiance with the remnants of the loyalist US Armed Forces), the latter having taken up the position as one of the most important commanders for the Regular Army.

He does not have a favorite type of food and his personal quote of choosing is "It's all fun and games until my boomstick (referring to his personal XSG-13) and I join the party. Then you'll just get yourself hurt."

_*To get a good idea of how he looks like, he is supposed to somewhat resemble Serious Sam from Serious Sam 3: Before First Encounter - right down from his looks to his rather humorous (yet serious) personality._

**Adept 03 Sarah 'Aurora'**  
Full name: Classified  
Nickname: Aurora, Saber, Mana  
Gender: Female  
Allegiances: Kanegawa Military Industries, Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, UNSOC  
Occupation: Kanegawa Military Industries Heroic Adept, Heavy Weapons and Support Specialist  
Rank: CWO4 (Chief Warrant Officer-4)  
Birthday: Unknown  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Ethnicity: Unknown  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 221 lbs  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Agility, stealth detection, immense durability, skilled with heavy weaponry, immunity to mind control, invulnerable to nuclear, biological, and chemical dangers, protective nature  
Likes: Fighting enemies ten times the size of her, flirting with other males she finds attractive, holding hands with Leon Chi-Ming Chan, shopping with Minami 'Mimi' Nakao, Alyssa Melchiott, and Atsuko Nakagawa, spending time playing hide-and-seek  
Dislikes: Perverts, rude people, being called a 'soulless machine' and harassed about her status, being shot in the face and having to undergo long processes of repairs for it  
Equipment: Arm-mounted Energy Sword Generator, Salamander Automatic .45 Handgun, UAC Model-1993 Rocket Launcher, MAG Cannon or UAC Delta-12 Chaingun, USEF Storm Rifle, EMP Grenades  
Preferred Vehicle: Pteranodon Aerial Fortress

Adept 03 Sarah 'Aurora', 'Saber', or 'Mana' is the first female Adept manufactured by Kanegawa Military Industries and following the tradition of most female commandos in the Regular Army, is the queen of heavy weapons amongst her other peers.

When Professor Namro 'Izzy' Nakao first proposed the idea of introducing synthetic soldiers into the Regular Army Future Forces, he wished to maintain the gender balance in the armed forces as the UN-backed organization utilized an almost-equal ratio of men and women combatants. However, the turncoat cybernetic soldier known as L-X8 who defected from CABAL was male and there were no examples of a female-gendered Cyborg captured by the Regular Army; it wasn't even known if CABAL even employed them, as almost all of his machine soldiers encountered were either male or genderless. Therefore, creating a female synthetic lifeform would require knowledge that was experimental at best. The prospective researcher wasn't willing to let such a small obstacle deter his efforts though, and thus he decided a risky procedure: take genetic materials from a healthy human female and combine it with the elements that made up L-X8's genetic structure. The individuals that donated said DNA was Fiolina Germi and Minami 'Mimi' Nakao.

The good doctor had initial hesitations, as there was the possibility that he would create a disfigured monstrosity that he would have to terminate - and given his benevolent views towards scientific ethics, such an action would haunt him for life. But much to his luck and hard work, the first female Adept emerged from the laboratory that gave birth to her looking fitter than never - he and the soldiers were greeted with an extremely attractive individual that introduced herself to each and every one of them akin to a hyperactive teenage girl. After some debate, she chose the name Sarah to be her callsign, but Alyssa Melchiott also refers to her as Mana due to her striking similarity with a Valkyrian apprentice of the same name (both in terms of appearance and personality) that she trained and tutored thousands of years ago.

Sarah is an exceptionally different soldier in contrast to her other kin; while most Adepts are known to harbor either a rough or wise attitude, she is a bubbly and cheerful character that had L-X8 puzzled as to what part of him she is supposed to represent, as all Adepts have taken personality traits from the former CABAL Cyborg Commando. Due to her very nature, she has often found herself in the role of a heavy weapons specialist and support member as she lays down immense amounts of gunfire that rivals the amount of even Matthew Rossi's. As an extremely gentle, well-mannered, and chatty individual, she easily gets along with everyone else in her team provided they let her in on the fun (otherwise she will display a cutely hilarious show of attitude). Compared to Adam and Dean however, she takes her line of work less seriously; she would always avoid training sessions and medical checkups, and would not give in until someone (usually Leon, much to his frustration) is willing to play with her for a while.

Her appearance is based off a mixture of Fio and Minami's looks; the end result is a rather young-looking female with messy brown hair with silver-ended tips that extends slightly beyond her shoulders, gold-colored irises, and an extremely fit yet still relatively feminine body. Her uniform is also a hybrid of the two aforementioned individuals although she does replace their headgear with a standard-issue Regular Army beret. But what makes her the vaguest is her weaponry loadout - instead of opting for the KMI-produced Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle, she prefers a stolen United States Experimental Forces Storm Rifle with some minor adjustments. Her reasoning behind this is that the majority of her opponents are US Experimental Forces agents armed with that very weapon, and this means she would have plenty of ammo to work with. Her arsenal in general is also a competitor with Matthew's - she utilizes the MAG Cannon and UAC Model-1993 Rocket Launcher, both of which are considered to be the Destructive Delinquent's favorite tools of destruction. To complement her already impressive firepower, she can (and will) bring the massive UAC Delta-12 Chaingun into the most intense battles to carry her through.

She has no favorite food and her preferred saying is "Artificial beings have souls too - I'm a living example!" Ever since her activation, she plays the pivotal role of being Leon's Guardian - her job is to ensure the safety of her master's life, while at the same time, Leon has to teach her the ropes of how to go about in their lives accordingly while treating her like a member of his own family. Sarah is known to display high levels of affection towards the United States Marine to the point where she treats him as both a biological father and a significant other of some sort. The rather aged marine, despite his growing impatience as he has never stopped fighting ever since he signed the application form at the tender age of sixteen, has returned the Adept's affection in equal amounts - though he has chosen to not disclose the fact whether if he treats Sarah as his daughter or girlfriend. She is also good friends with Minami, Alyssa, and Atsuko and often spends her spare time going shopping with the other three girls - it also doubles as a reminder for her that she can live a life of normality despite her status as a synthetic human.

_*A good way to describe Sarah's appearance is Mana from the Yu-Gi-Oh series with some aesthetic differences but a very similar personality._

**Atsuko Nakagawa**  
Full name: Unknown  
Nickname: The Priestess of the Damned, Dark Valkyria  
Gender: Female  
Allegiances: Formerly Demonic Forces of Hell and Rebellion Army Paranormal Division, currently affiliated with the Regular Army Future Forces  
Occupation: Valkyrian Priestess specializing in dark matter based techniques, Regular Army Future Forces Specialized Assault/Defense Unit, former Yakuza member  
Rank: Classified  
Birthday: Unknown  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Ethnicity: Unknown. Likely Japanese, judging by her name  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 152 lbs  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Control over dark matter, vast knowledge of Valkyrian magic, immunity to mind control, calm and collected personality, stable control of demonic influences within her genetic makeup  
Likes: Pitting her powers against the latest human-manufactured weaponry, sparring with Matthew Rossi and Flynn 'Mack' Taggart, punishing bullies  
Dislikes: Nathalie Germi's hatred of her (due to her affiliations in the past), being reminded of her past atrocities caused by the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division, nightmares from her past, firearms, being called an 'evil witch', Camp Belica  
Equipment: Valkyrian Command Staff, Valkyrian Rune Sword (sometimes), Spear of the Valkyria (sometimes)  
Preferred Vehicle: Spectre MLRS

The most formidable adversaries faced by the Regular Army's Future Forces to this date were not CABAL's mechanized legions or the angry droves of the Future Rebellion Army troops, but rather the Demonic Forces of Hell. The Fallen Valkyrias gave even the likes of L-X8 and Adam the fight for their lives - the corrupted priestesses and knights that had collapsed to demonic influence were extremely difficult to eliminate and would zealously pursue and fight their foes to their doom. However, it was not long until Alyssa Melchiott decided to test an experiment in which she would eliminate the demonic influence from one, convert them back to their former glory, and hopefully assist them in their upcoming battles.

The older Valkyria of the two was unable to carry out her trials, as all the Fallen Valkyrias she had to face in battle were just too difficult to maintain a steady mental focus with - not to mention their demonic backup would never allow one of their prized warriors to be freed from their wretched claws. The team, having been sent back in time to a completely altered history, had little time to recuperate from their past battle with the Demonic Forces of Hell as the KMI representatives briefed them in on the latest situation: the People's Liberation Army of China are currently fighting a civil war against the Rebellion Army, who had overthrown the regime in North Korea and infiltrated the Eastern Dragon. To make matters worse, the 38th parallel that separated North and South Korea had been breached by the Rebellion Army by a force that could not be described by the personnel.

Almost instantly, Alyssa took a force of able-bodied troops and together with Matthew Rossi and Adept 02 Dean, departed for the North-South Korean border. Upon arrival, they couldn't believe their eyes - almost the entire force composing of loyalist US Armed Forces, South Korean Army, and JSDF units were wiped out by what was nothing more than a sizable force of Rebellion Army Paranormal Division elites and to the shock of Alyssa, a Fallen Valkyria who identified herself as Atsuko Nakagawa. The brainwashed priestess demanded Alyssa to surrender to the Paranormal Division or meet swift annihilation. Filled a mixture of desire to free her kind and enraged at her enemies, Alyssa slaughtered countless Paranormal Division elites as she charged towards Atsuko - transforming into her knight form, her sword clashed with the corrupted warrior's command staff while Matthew and Dean, along with the other allied troops, dealt with the rest of the successors to the Rebellion Army - at least in this timeline.

Atsuko's combat powers were unimaginable - no conventional firearm could harm her and not even the mighty Ironside Mammoth Tanks fared any better, as she singlehandedly destroyed four prior to the arrival of Alyssa. A FGM-150 Lancer Heavy Missile fired by Matthew nearly proved to be the boisterous soldier's undoing as the Fallen Valkyria was able to catch it with her telekinesis and send it right back at the person who shot it; only the timely intervention of Alyssa intercepting the missile saved Matthew's life (but as usual, he will never admit this ever happened). After a grueling battle that lasted for five hours, the Magician's Valkyria was able to hit the demonically-possessed priestess with a Psionic Lance and weaken her to the point of collapse. Though Atsuko had prepared for death and begged the victor to put her out of her misery as she knew neither the demons or the Paranormal Division would forgive her for losing, Alyssa spared her life and forcibly removed the influence from her soul, but almost at the cost of her life due to the mental strain of doing so.

After being taken to safer lines, a period of recovery began and her past became known: a quick search from L-X8's database revealed that the Demonic Forces of Hell provided her services to Admiral Greyfield, who was a prominent collaborator with the fiendish legions of the damned - the Gatewatcher gave Atsuko to the madman as a 'favor' of sorts. The techniques she employed were identified to be dark matter, an important element to the demons that was fielded for their various types of projectile attacks. Because of her knowledge in Valkyrian magic and exposure to the demonic elements when she was under the control of the Gatewatcher himself, she can combine both to form a combination of devastating techniques - including one to generate an explosive burst of energy to rival that of a Dark Matter BFG10K, or to create a miniature black hole shield that absorbs a multitude of attacks without peer. In spite of her fearsome mastery of both Valkyrian and demonic powers, she is a rather soft-spoken and mild-mannered individual that only seeks for friends to understand her - even more so when people claim her to be an evil witch or a harbinger of something sinister. Similar to L-X8, Atsuko only speaks when spoken to but should if the need arises, she will unleash her fighting side; as she still has demonic DNA in her cells, the Dark Valkyria has a blood-crazed spirit that matches a Baron of Hell (which is unleashed if she suffers heavy injuries, similar to how the Hell Nobles go into a state of increased aggression as they take more damage).

Atsuko's past is shrouded in mystery, but it was eventually discovered that she was the daughter of a high-ranking Yakuza leader. Considering her connections with the Japanese criminal organization, it shouldn't come as a surprise that she was a delinquent in her younger days, often getting involved in fights and other criminal activities at school - but this only happened when she was deliberately picked on, as she would never try to interfere with those who didn't cross paths with her and often stood up to those who were constantly bullied while punishing those either by herself or with the aid of her father's foot soldiers. She was eventually gunned down by the Chinese Triads, although this awakened her Valkyrian persona and she erased her assailants in what was dubbed 'The Traceless Massacre' by law enforcement officials.

Appearance-wise, she appears to resemble her other two fellow Valkyrian teammates - messy platinum-tinted hair, red-colored irises, and a relatively fit feminine body. Her outfit is similar to what Minami and Alyssa would wear in their magician forms, although her coloration is more focused towards a lighter theme composing of white, silver, and navy blue colors, while her skirt is accompanied by two long robe-like ribbons that cover her legs at the front and rear and her cape extends slightly longer down her back - this gives her the impression of a ballroom dancer. Atsuko does not change her outfits unlike the two - she prefers to wear her Valkyrian regalia at all times while wielding her signature Valkyrian Command Staff and sometimes, the Valkyrian Rune Sword and Spear of the Valkyria. This is due to her boldness of representing her identity, unlike the latter two that have accustomed to hiding themselves until it is time to display their true might. Though she does not use firearms due to their messy natures, she can pilot vehicles if required. Above all else, she is a mature, polite, and refined girl in contrast to Minami's warm yet childish self and Alyssa's iron will.

Her favorite food is strawberry smoothies, and her personal quote is "It takes a combination of courage, discipline, and willpower to defeat one's inner darkness - even for the guardians of Earth." Due to her unpredictable nature, she never goes into battle without a fellow Valkyria or Matthew Rossi at her side.

**Chantelle Steelheart**  
Full name: General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart  
Nickname: Amelia, the Titanium Lady  
Gender: Female  
Allegiances: United States Experimental Forces, Union Aerospace Corporation (possibly)  
Occupation: Supreme Commander of the United States Experimental Forces  
Rank: Supreme Commander/General  
Birthday: December 13  
Birthplace: Illinois, United States of America  
Ethnicity: American  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 155 lbs  
Blood Type: B  
Skills: Charismatic personality, supreme tactical skills, knowledge of classified and controversial technologies  
Likes: American Patriotism, the USEF's military might on full display, her customized personal Mastodon Behemoth Tank nicknamed 'Steel Patriot'  
Dislikes: The United States Marines, the Japanese, the United Nations' inability to do anything significant, those who show mercy to foreign enemies, Adepts, tin-pot dictators, organizations that attempt to undermine American power  
Equipment: UAC 'Stunner' Plasma Pistol, USEF Storm Rifle, various types of USEF firearms  
Preferred Vehicle: Mastodon Behemoth Tank

Behind the might of every revolutionary organization sits a charismatic leader at the helm that will do whatever it takes to ensure that their goals are achieved. General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart is that one leader of the United States Experimental Forces, a renegade faction of the American military with one vision in mind: to replace the loyalist US Armed Forces as the main protector of the Red, White, and Blue while ensuring the downfall of any rival - both domestic and foreign - that may pose a threat to the global superpower.

A devoted American woman that would literally do anything for her country, Chantelle was raised in a suburban district of Chicago, Illinois and was the sole daughter to a prominent US Army Commander. The girl never knew her mother as she left the family (presumably because of an affair of some sort) and thus she only managed to experience her childhood with a single father. However, her only parental figure was not only one of the most respected figures of authority in the United States Army, but also a loving father that would treat both his daughter and his subordinates with unparalleled amounts of respect. There are rumors circulating amongst Regular Army ranks that said US Army Commander (his name remains classified for security reasons) was well aware of General Donald Morden's rapidly deteriorating trust in the UN-backed military force given the rampant corruption and his planned insurrection of the world, but chose not to say anything nor did he side with Morden. He only wished to maintain the stability of the US Army as the planet itself was being destabilized by environmental, economical, political, and terrorism issues. The young Chantelle was obviously inspired by her father's vision and purpose - to this end, she worked hard in her youth and planned to join the US Army one day, hoping to eventually gain a rank on the level of her father's.

Inevitably, General Donald Morden's global revolution changed the lives of everybody, including Chantelle's who was currently in her early adult years. The deranged former Regular Army General was driven by a desire for vengeance due to the death of his son caused by a terrorist attack that was preventable if it wasn't for the corruption and incompetence of the Regular Army. Morden had one goal in mind: utter decimation of the decadent global defense initiative. He initiated his assault on the head of the Eagle itself - as the United States was the biggest financial backer of the United Nations-based military unit, taking the Americans out of the game would make his objective much easier. Chantelle's father was immediately called into action, but the commander's vast array of tactics and loyal troops could do little to stem the neverending tide of the Rebellion Army; in fact, the US Army was outnumbered at least twenty to one against the forces of the Rebellion Army. In an infamous battle taking place in Chicago that was televised around the world, the M1 Abrams tank that Chantelle's father was commanding was crushed by a vehicle that we now know as a 'Steel Beast', a specialized heavy assault unit of the Rebellion Army. Such a sight was enough to sag the already deteriorating morale of the US Army and it was only two days before General Morden himself reached Washington DC, yet a last-minute defense by the remnants of the US Armed Forces was able to thwart the attack while saving the President of the United States in the process.

While the free world was eventually able to defeat the Rebellion Army, the death of her father was something that Chantelle could never recover form. This bred an insurmountable amount of hatred from within the American girl - she despised both the Rebellion Army and Regular Army equally, as the Rebellion Army took the only person that truly loved her away while the Regular Army only stood by and watched as hundreds and thousands of American civilians get slaughtered and their country was set on fire. In addition, she also disliked the Japanese for their history with the United States and their failed promise to come to the Americans' aid during the war (Japan was also being intensely attacked by the Rebellion Army to the point where they had to rely on conscription in order to maintain their manpower within their Defense Forces). With such a history in mind, Chantelle decided that enough was enough - the current US military had to be purged and replaced with an organization that only the most dedicated and zealous American soldiers, backed by superior technologies, would be allowed to serve in. She began her recruitment from her father's followers consisting of soldiers and officers alike, whom all looked up to her with promise. In addition, she wished to defeat Kanegawa Military Industries, the one organization that was able to transform Japan into one of the most technologically-advanced militaries in the world, in her own personal arms race.

Only several years had passed and it was not long before she established a renegade faction of considerable numbers - in fact, she had gained enough power to take on the National Guards of almost every state in the US. Her exploits, consisting of massive propaganda campaigns consisting of generous-sounding promises and appeal to like-minded Americans such as herself, not only allowed her to increase the numbers of her personal army but it also forged a cult of personality around herself. In fact, the United States Military began to see mass desertions as they flocked to Chantelle, who went under a new designation: General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart. Major US conglomerates, such as the Union Aerospace Corporation, financed her and provided their crown jewel of their weapons research to her in the form of their plasma technology. With this newfound power and might, she named her personal military organization the 'United States Experimental Forces' given the vast amounts of experimental yet effective weaponry fielded within her forces.

Her dream of rebuilding America eventually became a reality - shortly after the events of the sixth conflict (Metal Slug 6) she was able to drive the current US government and the rest of its military out of the American homeland. The loyalist US Armed Forces, having been undermanned for many years due to their struggles with the Rebellion Army and the mass desertions of their personnel to the USEF, could do little but retreat to Alaska, Hawaii, and foreign countries that were still sympathetic to the US. The United States Experimental Forces seized all forty-eight states of America and promised it would eventually unite the entire world under the American flag - even if it meant exterminating populaces that clearly did not want such a reality to happen.

General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart is a charismatic and skilled military commander that easily rivals General Marco Rossi, but is an extremely ruthless and rather xenophobic one at that. Harboring virtually no sympathy for any kind of foreigners, she lives by a policy of gunboat diplomacy and should there be anyone that may not comply with her ideas, they will be subsequently taken care with the aid of the USEF's futuristic weaponry. Upon uniting the US Army, Air Force, and Navy under her command, she made it clear that the Marines would face harsh consequences should they not obey her orders - as the USM usually serve overseas and are more associated with the local populaces of foreign countries, they believe her ideas are downright insane and have thus sworn to stand against her. Considering the marines form the bulk of the loyalist US Armed Forces (the American forces and government exiled from their homeland), it makes sense they do not agree with the General's views that are borderline considered extremist. Though she usually doesn't carry any weapons with her aside from a UAC 'Stunner' Plasma Pistol as a sidearm, she is proficient in the usage of the USEF Storm Rifle and other weapons that her organization fields.

Her favorite food is steak with macaroni and cheese, and her personal saying is "Only the dedicated and patriotic will survive America's wrath. The rest will taste the dirt and die."

**Rugal Bernstein**  
Full name: Rugal Bernstein  
Nickname: The Devil's Dealer, The Political Puppeteer  
Gender: Male  
Allegiances: None. Possibly connected to the Rebellion Army, especially the Paranormal Division  
Occupation: Arms Dealer, Drugs Dealer, leader of the Shadow Council  
Rank: Unknown  
Birthday: February 10  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Ethnicity: Unknown. Possibly German  
Height: 6'5"  
Weight: 320 lbs  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Superhuman durability, ability to absorb destructive energies, mastery of nearly all known fighting techniques, knowledge of all kinds of weaponry, possible demonic powers  
Likes: Having an evil heart, his plans going smoothly, the carnage of murder, claiming his foes as trophies, being resurrected and coming back even stronger than before, power in any shape and format, enjoying some good champagne/wine  
Dislikes: Those who interfere with his plans, justice, the weak-hearted, the Ikari Warriors Mercenaries, the US Experimental Forces, Flynn 'Mack' Taggart (the man that denied him the heads of Minami Nakao, Alyssa Melchiott, and Leon Chan), Atsuko Nakagawa (for criminal-based rivalries)  
Equipment: Any weapon he can get his hands around  
Preferred Vehicle: Black Noah Aircraft Carrier

Though the likes of General Morden and Admiral Greyfield are nicknamed 'The Devil's Incarnate' and for good reasons, the closest candidate that literally represents that very definition is a wealthy and influential man that rules the criminal underworld with an iron fist. His name is Rugal Bernstein, and even the most notorious criminals wanted by the world's governments are known to tremble in fear upon hearing about this psychopathic human being - that is, if he is even human to begin with.

Rugal Bernstein, feared throughout the political landscape and fighting world, was an influential arms and drugs dealer who operated aboard his private aircraft carrier Black Noah. Aside from dominating drug trafficking and arms dealing industry in the world's black market, he is also renowned for his incredible fighting techniques - which involves the mastery of just about any fighting art that has been invented by humankind. To those who would oppose him, he would defeat them and later preserve their bodies in liquid metal to add to his grisly trophy room to serve as a reminder to anyone who was hapless enough to ever challenge him to a battle. Rugal, at the age of twenty-five years old, received a small portion of the mysterious Orochi power from a man called Goenitz, who took out his eye with one strike as a 'gift' for surviving the attack. Since then, he has a bionic eye to replace the one he lost - effectively making him a pseudo-Cyborg in a sense. Much of his past remains shrouded in mystery, as there have been no official records of his past activities.

This man always seemed to serve as the 'True Final Boss' against the world, and his continued reign (or at least the threats of doing so) over the world is solid evidence - he will often show up with his plans of motion even during the middle of a world war. Rugal Bernstein has been reported to have died so many times that it is absurd: he has been decapitated, blown apart, disintegrated to atoms, erased from time, melted by a Desolator Wave Cannon, and even devoured whole. Even after meeting such brutal ends, he will be promptly resurrected and returned to the fold several days later. There have been reports where combatants have reported him being blown to pieces of scrap metal; do not be confused with these cybernetic mimics, as Rugal is known to manufacture these copies in order to confuse potential assassins, primarily hired by equally-wealthy criminal organizations to take him out of the picture. The real Rugal Bernstein can and will survive all known forms of attack, as evidence by many witnesses and video footage.

Rugal is a major player in the field of world politics - considering his vast amounts of wealth and connections with rather questionable figures of authority in the political world, he can easily manipulate entire countries at his own will while remaining hidden in the shadows. However, such actions have made him a major enemy not just to foreign state powers that haven't fallen to his influence yet, but also criminal organizations such as the Russian and Italian Mafias, Chinese Triads, Mexican Drug Cartels, and the Japanese Yakuza - given the extreme nature of his actions and a personal army that rivals the UN-backed Regular Army in size and power, this shouldn't come as a surprise. Some experts claim that he, not General Morden or the attackers behind the world-changing Central Park bombing that claimed the life of his beloved son, is the true instigator behind the First Rebellion War.

He is part of an even more elusive group called the Heavenly Kings. This organization's primary goal is to resurrect Orochi, the ancient God of Destruction - there are beliefs that Orochi is the Japanese personification of what the Demonic Forces of Hell are, while the latter is considered to be the western counterpart. Over the years, he has almost achieved his goal at resurrecting Orochi, but his grand schemes are always either foiled by the King of Fighters participant or the Ikari Warriors Mercenaries, who has been keeping tabs on him and hunting him wherever he may be for years. Once, he successfully resurrected Orochi and cause the world to tremble under an apocalyptic sky (at the same time, the Regular Army had to deal with the Ptolemaic Army's Reaper, summoned to our world via unknown means) but the God of Destruction was eventually beaten and sent back to the realm it crawled out from by fifty or more King of Fighters participants in defense, including the Ikari Warriors themselves - and the defenders barely managed to survive the ordeal. Rugal himself was later defeated at Kanegawa Military Industries' headquarters when he tried to use the company's assets to literally bathe the world with the very same essence that forms Orochi's lifeforce. To this end, he took control of the company's security forces and war machines with the corrupting essence of the God of Destruction, which in turn morphed them into formidable killing machines.

Rugal also has a skill that baffles even the Valkyria: he has the inherent trait to absorb any form of destructive energy and harness it for his own use. How this is done so is unknown as he is the only known being to exhibit such a talent, but its purposes are clear - he can control the explosive force of missiles, energy projectiles of laser-based weaponry, and even the destructive blast field of the BFG9000 to empower his counterattacks. When he first challenged the Marine known as Flynn 'Mack' Taggart (by doing so after beating all three of his apprentices to the point of death), this talent was known when the Major used his Blast Field Gun 9000 to quickly end the fight, but Rugal caught the sphere, suppressed it with his bare hands while laughing manically, and later sent it right back at his opponent (this ultimately forced Flynn to fight his adversary in hand-to-hand combat, as no military ordnance could damage him). After Rugal was driven into retreat after the Marine overpowered him with his own personal close-quarters combat techniques, it was then revealed that he was able to beat the Valkyrias Minami Nakao and Alyssa Melchiott by consistently consuming their attacks and fighting back at melee range. The Marine Leon Chan later documented that the colossus simply took the Devastator rounds from his Atchisson AA-12 as if they were mere tickles before he was taken out with a barrage of punches that, according to him, strike harder than a bullet the size of a runaway railroad locomotive.

Alyssa Melchiott put it bluntly: if demons were able to masquerade themselves as humans, then Rugal is definitely one of them. Even the experienced Valkyria felt a sense of fear in her heart upon seeing this man for the first time - she describes him as generating an aura of 'truly despicable evil beyond the state of redemption'.

The reason why the Ikari Warrior Mercenaries are so relented to bring down Rugal Bernstein is revealed during the mission codenamed 'The Hunt for Rugal Bernstein': the demonic madman killed Commander Heidern's wife and daughter in cold blood and have their corpses transformed and added to his personal trophy collection while gravely injuring Heidern in the process. The obsession to bring down Rugal was the sole reason why the Ikari Warriors are on a rampaging path of revenge against Rugal in the first place. Because of his nature and Satanic personality cult, he could have possible relations with the Demonic Forces of Hell too - but this is only pure speculation.

Though he has no favorite food considering he is a fan of any type of high-class cuisine, his personal quotes are "Authority and power belongs to those that have the black heart to wield it.", "You dare challenge a God?", and "Your death is imminent, and I will be the one signing the warrant!"

**Libra**  
Full name: Unknown  
Nickname: The Apple of Yuri's Eye  
Gender: Female  
Allegiances: Unknown. Possibly the Psi-Corps sect of the Soviet Union  
Occupation: Special Tactics-Based Psychic Commando  
Rank: Unknown  
Birthday: Unknown  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Ethnicity: Unknown. Likely Russian and/or Chinese  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 102 lbs  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Mastery over telekinetic powers, pinpoint accuracy, the ability to hover over all terrain effortlessly  
Likes: Shutting her enemies up, destroying anything that annoys her, throwing heavy tanks via telekinesis, blowing up aircraft with her explosive darts, impressing her father Yuri  
Dislikes: Victims that simply won't refuse to die, Yunru's rather boring personality  
Equipment: Telekinetically-Guided Explosive Projectiles, Mind-Control/Psychic Manipulation Implants, Combat Knives controlled via Telekinesis  
Preferred Vehicle: N/A

The Soviet Union's Psi-Corps Trooper program was only an urban legend that ran amongst both Soviet officials and western spies that had picked up wind about this secret project of Joseph Stalin's. However, the reports of vague combatants entering the battlefield soon began to surface - Rebellion Army soldiers have supposedly witnessed a girl that was no older than her late teens devastating their lines with weaponry they had never set their eyes upon before and sending their tank divisions flying as if they were caught in a F5 tornado. Little did they know that this girl, named Libra, is one of the first - and the deadliest - psychic soldier to ever terrorize the very notion of free will.

Little is known about Libra's early life, but defecting Soviet officials that have fled to the Pacific Front Defense Alliance have shown that she is one of the first and most talented psychics to ever grace Yuri, a close associate of Joseph Stalin and the enigmatic mastermind of the Soviet Union's Psi-Corps Trooper program. During the Cold War, Stalin aided this psychic in the recruitment of specialized humans that were known to harbor the gift of being able to harness the force of psionics for their own use. Though Yuri planned to train his initiates to only use it on a passive level in order to pacify enemies of the Soviet regime without resistance, it was Libra that caught his attention. Even the other Psi-Corps Troopers were terrified of her potential - in trial demonstrations where they would practice their mind control techniques against Soviet 'volunteers', Libra wouldn't just take over their minds. No, that wasn't enough to satisfy the deranged girl - she would telekinetically seize stockpiles of tank rounds and hurl them at tanks she was supposed to target with her mental waves and when Stalin's elite shock troopers attempted to restrain her with their shock rifles, she would use a pair of combat knives to slaughter them before they could even draw a bead on her. It took the words of Yuri to finally calm the girl down - because such an event would certainly make Stalin shut down the Psi-Corps Trooper program and have Libra terminated immediately, the prodigy behind it all erased the memories of the survivors that witnessed the incident and took Libra with him into hiding before he was finally able to return to the Kremlin several months later and claimed that an 'accident' took the lives of those Libra had slain during her trials.

Yuri was protective of Libra for two reasons: he admired her destructive potential and in addition, she was his only next-of-kin left after his wife was taken and executed by the Soviet NKVD via hanging for speaking out against the Stalinist regime. He would eventually shelter his beloved daughter in an undisclosed location while continuing to train her and the other Psi-Corps Troopers that he promised for Stalin - however, after the latter perished for unknown reasons, he returned Libra to the fold once more and was more than eager to harness her destructive potential against the forces of NATO the instant war broke out between them and the Warsaw Pact.

Much to his dismay, the Soviet Union never exactly declared war against the Western World - despite being a major Communist superpower with immeasurable military power, the new Soviet leadership under Joseph Stalin's successors were more diplomatic and open to nonviolent solutions, so a war never exactly broke out. Yuri was allowed to carry out his agenda in almost absolute secrecy, but it wasn't long until the US Experimental Forces was able to realize his existence due to infiltrators within the division (the devotion of the Neo-Americans were so great that they could not be brainwashed). In addition, the mastermind himself predicted that the usage of the Chronosphere by the Regular Army Future Forces and the ever-growing influence of the Rebellion Army and their elite force, the Paranormal Division, would inevitably result in a worldwide war that was going to loom over the horizon very soon - and his precious daughter couldn't be anymore happy to finally give her enemies a taste of her diabolical powers.

Libra is one of the most powerful psychics in existence, making her presence a formidable threat on the battlefield against all kinds of enemies - she can either mind control them over a wide area, send them into the sky and rip them apart (regardless if they were infantry, tanks, aircraft, or vessels, but it takes more time to do so if she performs it against multiple targets) piece by piece, or simply massacre them with her Telekinetically-Guided Explosive Projectiles and Combat Knives. Given her mastery of the psychic art, she can use it to levitate several feet in the air without hindrance while providing her a passive resistance to all forms of damage. Her personality is considered to be downright insane for anyone who has the unfortunate reality of encountering her (and surviving) - resembling a spoiled teenager with an extreme sense of sadism, she will always resort to destructive means to solve all kinds of problems and being hurt in battle will only drive her bloodlust to previously unattainable levels. Despite being such a violently colorful character, she loves her father with all her heart and will never disobey him. Appearance-wise, she is presented as a relatively thin white-haired girl with pink irises and her uniform consists of an odd-looking grey-colored beret, a long grey-colored trench coat that ends at her upper thighs, a pair of black-colored stockings that cover up to her thighs and ending with a pair of black customized military boots. Her equipment consists of specialized psychic implants installed on her back that directly connects with her spine, two belts of explosive darts, and a pair of combat knives (and several backup ones in case they get lost or break from use) secured on both of her thighs with customized harnesses.

Libra's favorite food is unknown and her favorite sayings are "Why won't you SHUT UP!?", "Can I kill them? PLEEEASE?", "Libra won't let you ruin daddy's plans!", "Don't worry, Libra won't hurt you... too much!", "JUST DIE ALREADY!", and "It's plaaaaaaaytime!"

**Yunru**  
Full name: Huang 'Yunru' Lingyin  
Nickname: The Genius Dragoness  
Gender: Female  
Allegiances: Unknown. Possibly the Psi-Corps sect of the Soviet Union. Formerly aligned with the Chinese People's Liberation Army  
Occupation: Support Tactics-Based Psychic Commando  
Rank: Unknown  
Birthday: Unknown  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Ethnicity: Chinese  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 114 lbs  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Unstable telekinetic powers, can manifest psionic powers into actual weapons, child prodigy of all kinds of technologies  
Likes: Piercing her enemies with a Psionic Lance, sending entire infantry and tank divisions flying, hacking an artificial intelligence into a state of mayhem, shooting down aircraft by hacking into them  
Dislikes: Being forced to wander into the battlefield alone, being outsmarted by anyone that isn't Yuri or Libra, Libra's crazy antics and personality  
Equipment: Mental Suppressor Unit, Psionic Lance Generator, Wrist-Mounted Hacking Device  
Preferred Vehicle: N/A

The Soviet Union wasn't just the only nation that tried to tinker with the subject of psychic manipulation. The People's Republic of China, after getting wind that Stalin was trying to establish a special division of psychics, decided to get into the game too in order to gain the upper hand - especially against Japan and South Korea, as both states were major political rivals that achieved vast amounts of technological achievements. Her full name is Huang Lingyin, with Yunru being a nickname of sorts (but still ended up as an official name for unknown reasons).

Almost nothing is known about Yunru's past due to the turbulent nature of China's history - constant civil wars and corruption within almost all branches of its government system meant that accurate records weren't exactly kept in a detailed manner. However, an attempt to trace her story together after her existence was confirmed that this girl happened to be extremely talented in the field of science at a very young age. This eventually caught the attention of the People's Liberation Army, and she was conscripted into their armed forces to serve as a special hacker unit designed to disable enemy equipment with a hacking unit that was mounted on her wrist. On the other hand, she was also used as a specialized intelligence unit that would sow chaos and confusion in enemy forces by feeding them false intelligence via the same hacking computer, allowing Chinese forces to use this advantage to quickly overrun their quarries without fear of an effective counterattack. Her parents soon protested against the Chinese government for forcing her to serve in the military when they realized it was doing irreversible damage to her mental psyche - just like what the Soviets did with dissidents of the state, the PLA silenced them and decided to send Yunru on a suicide mission in order to get rid of her: attack a rebel cell in the region of Xinjiang with a heavily undermanned and under-equipped force.

The attack was a complete failure and while Yunru nearly met her ends at the ends of the separatists, a Soviet expeditionary force led by Yuri and Libra found her heavily wounded - although Libra initially wished to destroy her with an explosive dart after she wasn't satisfied with wasting the rest of the rebels, Yuri picked up an aura of massive psionic potential from within the Chinese girl and decided to adopt her into his family, in a sense. Throwing her past into the winds, Yunru bid farewell to her home country and eventually joined the Psi-Corps Troopers as another one of their extraordinarily powerful operatives.

While Yuri was able to harness the force of psionics within the young girl, Yunru was unable to control it properly - she could not telekinetically move objects around without smashing them by accident, and she was certainly unable to effectively use Libra's customized explosive darts on an accurate level. The genius behind the Psi-Corps Trooper program deduced that it was the mental damage incurred during the time she was a child soldier for the People's Liberation Army - she showed strange signs of odd behavior, such as a desire to throw herself into harm's way and abnormal mood swings. This in return influenced Yunru's ability to control her psychic talents - to counteract this, Yuri developed a specialized Mental Suppressor Unit that would be directly connected to the girl's spine. It would then keep her psionic powers in check until it was necessary to deactivate it.

Although Libra can use mind control just like other Psi-Corps Troopers, Yunru cannot. However, she is still able to use the force via two frighteningly powerful means: the first one is to generate a Psionic Lance through a gauntlet worn on her right arm, allowing her to engage all ground targets with deadly results. The second one is to deactivate the suppressor unit, which in return unleashes a reverse gravitational force so powerful that it can throw infantry through the air, send tanks flying, and topple naval units over. To complement this, she also has her signature hacking module - this allows her to deactivate enemy vehicles and structures with a powerful computer virus; if targeted at aircraft, they will simply fall out of the sky as a result of their systems failing. Huang 'Yunru' Lingyin's physical appearance consists of a rather stout Chinese girl with long, elbow length brown-colored hair that is tied up into two pigtails with yellow ribbons. Her uniform consists of a bare-shoulders outfit with long sleeves and ends at mid-thigh, secured with a belt at her waist. For footwear, she wears knee-high black socks and a pair of brown military boots. Personality-wise, she appears to be a lot more 'normal' than Libra but that is an understatement at best - she speaks with a rather sarcastic tone that has hints of mental instability and just like her stepsister, she loves to taunt her enemies - especially if they happen to be her former employers.

Huang 'Yunru' Lingyin's favorite food is unknown, and her sayings are "There is no computer system that is safe from me.", "Anger me at your own peril.", "Yuri's will shall be the new order.", "They shall pay dearly for desecrating our legacy.", "Your obsession with technology will be your undoing.", and "You will remain where you are, permanently!"

**Yuriko**  
Full name: Yuriko Matsui  
Nickname: Yuriko Omega  
Gender: Female  
Allegiances: Unknown. Possibly related to a renegade Kanegawa Military Industries branch. Currently affiliated with Psi-Corps  
Occupation: Assault Tactics-Based Psychic Commando  
Rank: Unknown  
Birthday: Unknown  
Birthplace: Sendai, Japan  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 114 lbs  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Complete mastery over telekinesis, ability to self-heal, psychic levitation, passive shielding  
Likes: Destroying entire armored battalions of Future Tanks, murdering soldiers-for-hire, ripping her enemies apart piece by piece  
Dislikes: Kanegawa Military Industries, scientists without ethics, the Rebellion Army/Paranormal Division, Libra flaunting her abilities and claiming they are better, oppressive superpower nations, Dr. Shimada Suzaku  
Equipment: Experimental Beam Rifle  
Preferred Vehicle: N/A

Although Kanegawa Military Industries is often considered to be a company that is focused on ethical research (despite it being a major defense contractor that has manufactured some controversial weapons for the Japan Self-Defense Forces), it was not entirely safe from several dark secrets that not even its board of directors were aware of. The existence of a corrupt and renegade sect within the Japanese company led to the creation of this cruel-spirited girl, argued to be an even more powerful psionic warrior in contrast to Libra.

When Professor Namro Nakao proposed the creation of the Adept program, his rivals within the corporation were dissatisfied to say the least - said rivals of the genius behind the artificial humans pitched an idea to create an army of next-generation psionic soldiers based on the research papers of Dr. Amadeus. KMI's board of directors immediately shot the idea down, as the details behind the process were downright unacceptable since they involved forced imprisonment and human experimentation - such actions were highly condemned by the Japanese, as it reminded them of what their Imperial Army did to their prisoners of war in World War II. As a promise to never repeat the same mistakes again, KMI made it clear they would never resort to such means when it came to their weapons development program. Professor Namro's program was greenlit while the renegades were inevitably forced to shut down their psionic division, although it was not the end for them for the unscrupulous researchers were already making rapid progress in their works. The rogue branch of KMI had abducted and imprisoned several teenagers and youths in their homeland and repeating what Amadeus did, performed harsh experiments on them in order to bring out their potentials in psychic powers. Like how the Amadeus Syndicate only managed to produce a single psionic soldier as a result of their sadistic program, the only survivor of the rogue KMI's psionic research division happened to be this teenage Japanese girl that went by the name of Yuriko Matsui. Fortunately, she never formally existed in the old timeline as the world-altering activation of the Chronosphere prevented her activation. Her fate will likely remain unanswered.

The same could not be said in the new timeline as Kanegawa Military Industries retained almost all of its technologies, including the illegal experiments conducted by this shadowy branch. For better or for worse, the renegades were ultimately able to activate their ultimate product and were prepared to use her to destroy the primary branch of the company as revenge for being forsaken and ignored by their superiors. Unfortunately, Yuriko had other plans in mind - she turned against her creators and wreaked havoc on everything that the rogues threw at her. From the typical KMI security guard all the way to the mighty Future Tank X-0s and Alanqa-Class Harbinger Gunships, the enraged girl slaughtered them in various ways using her psionic talents. To further humiliate those who tried to use her, she acquired an Experimental Beam Rifle and used it with lethal effectiveness. During the battle, she came across Yuri's Psychic Corps - although both Libra and Yunru were prepared to face her to the bloody end, Yuri communicated with Yuriko via telepathy and asked if she would like to join him in the war against the oppressive superpowers. Yuriko hastily obliged as she felt the horrifying pasts of Yuri's daughters, and that it was the greed and selfishness of the powerful that led to their miserable creations - and she would promise to set them all on fire one day.

Yuriko is a supernatural force to be reckoned with - in fact, some soldiers have claimed that she is a member of the Demonic Forces of Hell due to her destructive and violent nature. Her psionic powers are extraordinarily honed and refined for lethal efficiency - she can telekinetically lift infantry, tanks, and ships before ripping them apart piece by piece or simply toss them as projectiles, unleash a devastating psionic shockwave that blasts organic targets to bloody bits, and create force fields that deflect enemy attacks back at their progenitors. Considering how extensively modified she was while under imprisonment, Yuriko also has the ability to apply medical treatments using her psionic powers as a healing catalyst, allowing her to heal either herself or her allies. Like Libra, she can effortlessly levitate over all types of terrain without hindrance - but it is difficult to say who is the stronger operative. While Libra can destroy many targets at once, it takes time for her to do so. Yuriko on the other hand can rip through any target in a matter of seconds, although she can only focus on one target at once - but the degree of this power is so great that she can even tear apart a hundred-storey skyscraper in approximately ten seconds. As a disadvantage (likely a flaw in her design), she cannot mind control enemy units, but her destructive potential is more than enough to compensate. In the event her psychic powers won't do, she will use her stolen Experimental Beam Rifle to dispose of anything in her path.

Her appearance is strange for a military operative to say the least. Yuriko's hair consists of long, brownish hair with shades of red that is often tied back into a bun, and her eyes consistently glow with an undeniable aura of absolute hatred. In terms of attire, she wears a dark-green tank top coupled with a sleeveless military vest, coupled with a green-colored plaid skirt that ends slightly above her knees and finishing off with knee-high black socks and a pair of black military boots. Although her personality is known to be filled with spite and a superiority complex, it has been known that she shows a softer side, especially for the helpless and wounded (even if they happen to be her enemy) and she will never openly attack noncombatants unless fired upon first. She also shows some degree of respect for the Valkyria due to their courage, loyalty, and power. All in all, she has a more controlled mindset in contrast to Libra. However, she has virtually no mercy for the oppressive and powerful, and will punish them without any second thoughts.

Yuriko Matsui's favorite food is unknown. Some of her favorite sayings are "I will share my misery and pain with them...", "They're asking for an early grave by hurting me.", "I'll keep them permanently silenced.", "Perhaps I should show them what it's like to be oppressed!", and "I only long for someone to understand and not fear my powers..."

**Robert Cross**  
Full name: Robert 'Sledge' Cross  
Nickname: Sledge, the American Tyrant, the Hammer of Blackwatch, the Star-Spangled Executioner  
Gender: Male  
Allegiances: Formerly United States Rangers, currently United States Experimental Forces and Blackwatch  
Occupation: Former US Ranger, USEF Elite Soldier, Blackwatch Commando  
Rank: Captain  
Birthday: Unknown  
Birthplace: Colorado, United States of America  
Ethnicity: American  
Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 213 lbs  
Blood Type: B  
Skills: Mastery of melee combat, expert marksmanship, ruthless personality, almost superhuman physical endurance and strength, skilled with almost every known weapon  
Likes: Personally massacring terrorists, breaking the arms of anyone that challenges him to arm wrestling, smashing disrespectful people and showoffs with his fists, ending demonic invasions by himself  
Dislikes: Foreigners, the Rossi/Germi family, the Rebellion Army and all of its affiliates, far-left wingers, cowards, religious fundamentalists, political correctness, disrespectful youths, internet activists/tough guys  
Equipment: UAC 'Stunner' Plasma Pistol, TASER Riot Nightstick, Customized Gauntlets (allows the usage of a MEC-Class Railgun and a Milkor MGL Module), EMP/Toxin Grenades (usually fired from the mounted Milkor MGL), USEF Storm Rifle or Atchisson AA-12 'Devastator' Assault Shotgun, Grappling Hook, Titanium Combat Armor  
Preferred Vehicle: Thermobaric M1 Abrams

The Regular Army was not the only organization that fielded a force of highly skilled commandos known for their tendency to fight off an entire army and live to talk about it. Within the black ops organization known as Blackwatch to the Neo-Americans comes a soldier that has all the qualities of a Regular Army Commando - except for their compassion towards fellow civilians and combatants alike.

Born and raised in a poverty-stricken area of Colorado, Robert Cross had to endure a childhood that no one deserved to undergo - as a youth, he was exposed to a myriad of mistreatment from the various ethnic gangs that plagued the neighborhood he resided in. His life as a youth could be summarized as a mixture of street fights, muggings, and coping with drugs - all of which involved him being the perpetrator and the victim alike. Of course, this landed him many visits at the local police station, but he was usually let go as he was a minor at best. The fact a new generation of Americans were praising liberal traits only made him detest these ethnic minority groups even more - even though it was clear they were ungrateful for what the US had done for them, it only served to feed young Robert's hatred towards these people like an uncontrolled wildfire. Although his actions eventually made him a notorious criminal, some actually saw him as a hero who stood up to the liberal ideals that, to some Americans, were causing their influence as a world superpower to wane. It wasn't long before Robert was able to form his own street gang dedicated to supremacist visions and the preservation of the American spirit. He was given the nickname 'Sledge' by his followers after he used a torn-off car door to bludgeon a rival gang leader to death after the latter lynched the employees of a local restaurant run by a family that were close friends with Robert's parents.

Robert Cross eventually found employment in the US Rangers as the age of fifteen and while his criminal record and infamy would have easily prevented him from doing so, he displayed extraordinary skills that left his commanding officers bespectacled. In addition, the US Military as a whole suffered a massive shortage of manpower after a social upheaval involving liberal-based movements and anti-government beliefs caused many service members to quit their jobs - many critics noted this as the second hippy age, similar to the same movement initiated in the later stages of the Vietnam War. The undermanned nature of the US Military was probably the biggest reason why the Rebellion Army was able to launch such a successful campaign against the Americans - which was something that General Donald Morden exploited to the fullest. In a desperate bid to defeat the Rebellion Army, Robert and the US Rangers (which were usually composed of teenagers) that accompanied him fought Morden's zealots on every front across the American Heartland while suffering uncountable casualties. Although he was wounded countless times, death was never able to claim Robert Cross's life - with every injury he suffered, it only hardened his iron will to find new means to brutally murder anyone that got into his path. His resolve to continue killing until the war was over was only reinforced even more when he came to the realization that the Rebellion Army was formulated of renegade Americans of various ethnic backgrounds.

While the US was eventually able to defeat the Rebellion Army, its government had forsaken the scattered remnants of the US Military considering it was beaten to a point where it could not recover from - abandoned and forgotten, Robert Cross eventually deserted the US Rangers with the few soldiers that still remained loyal to him and disappeared into the American Midwest. In order to make a living, he lived the life of a mercenary and raider, using his ruthlessness and skills to make his name a feared one - his status eventually caught the attention of Marco Rossi. The latter had spent his time during the postwar years of the First Rebellion War to clean out the remnants of the Rebellion Army and after hearing of Robert's exploits, decided to hunt him down and bring him to justice. Their confrontation would eventually be carried out, but it ended in a draw after an outside force interrupted them - this was later identified to be the Future Rebellion Army. The former US Ranger killed several of the Cyborg Commandos in retaliation, but was unable to finish the fight with Marco - this initiated a rivalry that he sought to settle one day.

Several years later, the current American government was overthrown by the United States Experimental Forces in a series of civil wars fought across the country. Upon driving out the old government and its military into exile, the newly-founded leadership, led by the USEF General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart, promised the American populace that it would rebuild the country from its throes after the events that tore the superpower apart and eliminate all traces of decadence that ruined the American dream. Robert's interest was instantly perked as he knew the General was the daughter of a respected US Army Commander who sacrificed himself during a major battle in Chicago. It wasn't long before he joined the USEF and through a series of challenges and struggles, eventually became one of the founders for the Blackwatch organization, an elite force within the American renegade army that was comparable to the infamous Waffen SS of the Third Reich. Raised by Lieutenant General Peter Randall of the Blackwatch division, he was trained to be the ultimate killing machine - as a human with zero modifications or unnatural talents.

Captain Robert Cross is one of Blackwatch's top commandos and leads the best of the black ops unit into battle. As a pragmatic warrior that believes the meaning of mercy is a joke at best, he is one of the most dreaded soldiers to ever grace the battlefields of the US even though he is only a human at heart. His physical strength is also extraordinarily powerful - when donning a pair of Customized Gauntlets, he can wield a MEC-Class Railgun and a grenade launcher with deadly accuracy and there have been records of him destroying CABAL/FRA Cyborgs in hand-to-hand combat. Just like General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart, his views are equally supremacist in nature due to his negative experiences as a youth. He is talented in the usage of the USEF Storm Rifle and his potency with a specialized Riot Nightstick and the UAC 'Stunner' Plasma Pistol, and the Atchisson AA-12 'Devastator' are undisputed. His methods of warfare change depending on the environment he is in - in an urban environment, he prefers to wear his targets down with non-lethal means to demoralize them before going for the kill, while he will opt for a steamroller strategy with overwhelming firepower in open-field warfare. However, his ace in the hole is his own custom-built Thermobaric M1 Abrams, the Experimental Forces' ultimate ground combat vehicle next to the Mastodom Behemoth Tank. Although he is borderline psychopathic personality-wise, USEF soldiers are known to hold the Captain in high regards and see him as a great leader that holds zero fear in his iron-coated heart. However, many do admit there is an inherent wrongness about him - even his closest subordinates (which he can call in as reinforcements at any time) believe he is almost demonic in a sense.

His favorite food is beef hot dogs, and his personal sayings are "How do you want me to end your pathetic existence? Will it be through the swift slash of a knife, a quick Plasma Pistol headshot, or dismemberment through the USEF Storm Rifle?", "Few can stand between me and annihilation. You should consider yourself fucking lucky for that.", and "Go to Hell? No, I was _raised_ in it."

Many also consider him to be the 'evil' counterpart of Matthew Rossi, considering both individuals are known for their boisterous and ferocious personalities. Despite the Captain's extremities on his personal views, he is known to show genuine respect for those who are able to match him in battle and will not execute anyone that he considers a worthy opponent to the United States of America.

**Lenneth**  
Full name: Unknown  
Nickname: Lenneth, The Original Valkyria, The First Valkyria  
Gender: Female  
Allegiances: N/A  
Occupation: Supreme figurehead of the Valkyrians and Guardian of Earth  
Rank: N/A  
Birthday: Unknown  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Ethnicity: Unknown  
Height: 6'4"  
Weight: 197 lbs  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Immense durability and endurance, vast knowledge of Valkyrian magic, expert in sword-fighting arts, perfect mastery with almost any weapon, authoritative command skills, immune to all forms of enemy persuasion  
Likes: Watching the Earth prosper peacefully, the Doom Slayer, strong-willed individuals  
Dislikes: War, disease, pestilence, death, the Demonic Forces of Hell, humans corrupted with vices, Fallen Valkyrias  
Equipment: Spear of the Valkyria or Valkyrian Rune Sword, tailored Valkyrian Knight Armor, customized Vanguard Shield  
Preferred Vehicle: N/A, but rides a Valkyrian Dragon (usually Timaeus) on some occasions

The legendary battle that was fought between the First Valkyria and the demonic Gatewatcher has been celebrated as one of the greatest fables in religious history - it was labeled as the definitive struggle between good and evil. However, her existence was only confirmed with the discovery of ancient artifacts and scriptures that were left behind - even the Valkyrias Minami, Alyssa, and Atsuko were entirely unaware of her existence until a new form of horror was unleashed upon the Earth that even transcended the Demonic Forces of Hell in shock factor.

What is known about Lenneth is that she is the very First Valkyria to have ever existed - although her origins remain a complete mystery as a whole, it has been confirmed that she is considered to be the Guardian of the Earth and all of its inhabitants. Whether she is related to the Norse God Odin or not is a guess that lacks a direct answer, but many historians speculate that this goddess serves an even higher power, as Norse mythologies have proven that the Valkyrie/Valkyria act as handmaidens to Odin. Above all else, she is responsible for directly caring for the general environment of the Earth - should there be a force (originating from Earth, the stars, or otherwise) that may endanger the planet, she will intervene in the hopes of restoring the balance. With such a responsibility placed upon her shoulders, she personally trained a force of her own Valkyria to assist in her 'assignments'. These priestesses would be provided with a variety of tasks from Lenneth herself; whether it may be studying the mystical arts in the natural restoration of Earth's environment to mastering offensive techniques capable of wiping out continuous meteor strikes. She had hoped to raise a legion in preparation for the future of the planet - which, much to her misfortune, proved to be rather dark due to her visions of the next several thousand years.

None of Lenneth's efforts would mean a thing once the Gatewatcher, an ancient demonic god, set his eyes on Earth and saw it as a suitable world for his fiendish legions to take for himself. During the Demonic Forces of Hell's titanic assault of Earth, she and her warriors fought with unprecedented ferocity to drive out the invaders - but the numbers of the demons were just far too great, and it was not long before the corpses of Lenneth's apprentices and followers alike littered across the multiple battlegrounds around the world. While the First Valkyria herself remained borderline untouchable to entire demonic legions, her fellow Valkyria weren't. As her kin were slaughtered off around the world, she ultimately ordered what remained of her forces to flee and regroup in Egypt to lure them into a last-ditch trap.

In her darkest hour, she received unexpected help in the form of an individual suited up in high-tech futuristic-looking armor that was obviously enhanced by demonic powers. The lone warrior generated an aura of absolute fear amongst the hellish armies - they immediately redirected their attention from the falling Valkyria to the armored combatant with insurmountable force. Although Lenneth was never able to properly identify who this individual was, she gave him/her a name: the Doom Slayer, for the bloody genocide that the lone warrior brought upon the hellspawn. In return, the so-called Doom Slayer named the First Valkyria 'Lenneth' - her real name (if she has one) was never actually properly identified. While the Doom Slayer was a viciously ruthless opponent that ripped and teared the demons to pieces with his bare hands and a vast arsenal of weapons (ranging from futuristic firearms to the severed spines of Hell Nobles), he was surprisingly gentle to those he came to assist - he, along with Lenneth's unwavering perseverance, became an everlasting symbol for the Valkyrians' unwillingness to surrender even in the face of damnation. Unfortunately, the First Valkyria would never see the future she dreamt of as the Gatewatcher killed her in their final battle, and eradicated every trace of her existence in a gambit to prevent her resurrection. With Lenneth's death, the Demonic Forces of Hell overran the last few pockets of resistance, but they were inevitably forced to withdraw when their Gatewatcher master had to do so to prevent being imprisoned on Earth and the Doom Slayer became aware of the location of the demonic homeworld.

The Overlord of Hell was unaware of one oversight: Lenneth's spirit resided in the souls of every Valkyria, and she would be brought back into the fold should the Earth require her intervention more. This came at a great price though, as it required at least three Valkyrias to temporarily give up their bodies, life forces, and souls, thus making it a potentially costly sacrifice. This eventually became a reality with Admiral Greyfield's own resurrection against the Demonic Forces of Hell that allowed the megalomaniac to seize control of demons to bolster his own army with. The Original Valkyria made her grand reappearance, and was determined to erase the extremists from history itself - even if it meant dying at the corrupted claws of the Neo-Nazis.

Lenneth's appearance, in her resurrected form, appears as a combination of Minami, Alyssa, and Atsuko combined. She takes on Minami's lustrous blonde hair combined with some of Atsuko's white colors, this giving her hair a blondish-platinum color. Unlike the others, she usually ties it into a long braid and is even known to use it as a weapon in some instances. She is also exceptionally tall and well-built, similar to Alyssa's general physique. In terms of appearance when it comes to her wardrobe, she is presented in Valkyrian regalia that resembles a hybrid of what the three aforementioned Valkyrias wear, although she also has her own customized armor that protects her torso, arms, legs, and ends with the trademark pointed hat. Her original form is all but a mystery (at least to humans) as the Gatewatcher was directly responsible for the eradication of her physical self during their fated battle. Even in this form though, she possesses a force that is potent enough to alter fate itself if she desires to do so - this has made her a feared sight to behold, even for the ferocious Hell Nobles for even they are known to become hesitant to continue fighting once Lenneth's presence is detected. She has a combination of personalities of the three Valkyria that 'recreated' her - Minami's kindness, Alyssa's courage, and Atsuko's ingenuity are all present within Lenneth's characteristics.

Her favorite food is unknown. Some of her favorite quotes are "Side with me, and let us face the perils ahead as one.", "History should never be dictated by the victorious.", "Mercy is something your enemies will not possess.", "Remain vigilant and be prepared, even in the most tranquil of ages.", and "Taking up the swords of our fallen is the most honorable action one can take, for it represents the will to never surrender." Contrary to popular belief, Lenneth is _not_ her real name - the latter remains an enigma for now.


	24. Classified Factions (part 1)

**Classified Factions  
**

**Allied and Enemy 'Species'**

Once the Amadeus Syndicate came to power, a new age dawned upon the Earth and forever changed the course of our world as we know it. The usage of cloned soldiers and cybernetic combatants by Amadeus's private military meant that the demented researcher mastered the art of modifying human genetics and welding flesh with machinery in order to suit his mad desires.

Though the Regular Army and its allies were caught off guard by the initial encounter, they possessed one skill that allowed them to even the playing field with their equally advanced and superior enemies: adaptability. The emergence of the Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuits, Psionic Soldiers, and even turncoat clones meant that the global defense initiative had a few ingenious, albeit controversial to say the last, tricks up their sleeve.

Below are entries of beings artificially created by advancements in human science or aren't simply human in nature, either with a malicious purpose in mind or simply the result of peaceful applications, that have altered and challenged the very essence of mother nature herself.

_*After MegaAuthor urged me to provide information regarding Bioroids, I came to the decision of providing information regarding the other types of non-human beings that play a primary role in our interpretation of the Metal Slug universe._

* * *

**Cyborg**

The concept of cybernetics have always played an integral part of humanity's technical expertise for decades. Even something as simple as prosthetics and heart implants fall into this category, as it is the reliance on advanced machinery that allow the individuals that require them to live a healthy and normal life. The term 'cybernetics' refers to the communication and control between the organic being and a machine, and its usage in military applications have all but been an afterthought until the rise of the Amadeus Syndicate, a military organization that was likely responsible for equipping the Rebellion Army with exotic weaponry. The secrets behind their ability to assemble and field robotic troops for battle are terrifying to say the least.

The first reported sightings of cybernetically-modified soldiers can be traced back to the fourth war, infamously known as the dreaded White Baby Crisis. Though the Amadeus Syndicate employed Rebellion Army-esque tactics (mindless infantry rushes, massive vehicle charges, overwhelming air assaults, etc.) during the early days of the war, the military enterprise unfurled its true knowledge and might during the SV-001 Commando Team's assault on their headquarters in North Kazakhstan. Supporting the Amadeus Syndicate Elite Rebel Guards were droves of cyborg soldiers that resembled bionic knights, machine facsimiles of General Donald Morden, and a particular one happened to be a Terminator-themed copy of Allen O'Neil. Perhaps we should be thankful that they never reached mass deployment outside of their base, otherwise it was likely that the war would take a turn for the worse. Capable of wielding weapons of unimaginable power and enduring enough punishment to kill over two dozen human beings many times over, it was a miracle that the raiding commandos endured their onslaught and survived the deadly encounters with them. Three versions were encountered during the attack on the base: the Proto-Soldier, Cyborg General Donald Morden, and Cyborg Allen O'Neil.

The supposed death of Amadeus (later confirmed to be false after a series of intelligence mishaps with some _very_ grave consequences) did not shut down the cybernetics program. The Future Rebellion Army, which first appeared on Garbage Island in the seventh conflict, brought three more types of Cyborgs to assist them in battle. The Cyborg Prototype, Panzerhund, and Cyclops Guardian were amongst the mainstay of their forces and they appeared with even more devastating arrays of weapons while proving themselves to be even more resilient to damage in contrast to Amadeus's personally tailored variations. We are unable to discover the reason why the Future Rebellion Army has access to them as their army is mainly clone-oriented (refer to the Bioroid section for more details), but one likely hypothesis is that their scientists have pilfered Amadeus's research to bolster their military might.

It was the arrival of Amadeus's ultimate creation, the AI known as the Computer Assisted Biologically Augmented Lifeform, or CABAL for short, that sealed the proof of just how behind the Regular Army and its allied nations were when it came to mechanized warfare. CABAL's military is completely oriented around Cyborg troops, and his basic soldier is the Cyborg Prototype. Supporting the bulk of his mechanized infantry legions are the stealthy Cyborg Assassins, marauding Cyborg Reapers, and the nightmarish Cyborg Commando. CABAL's military, often unofficially referred to as the Cybernetic Federation Army, is entirely made up of machines that are both organic and inorganic in nature. Directed by the artificial intelligence program, they are further supported by Cyclops Guardians, Cyborg Harvesters, and Cyborg Decimators. The creation process behind these machines varies; for example, the Cyborg Prototype is basically a heavily wounded Rebellion Army soldier that underwent cybernetic modifications before being sent back into battle, while the Cyclops Guardian is essentially a heavily armored robot installed with the dissected brain of a deceased Rebellion Army soldier/an unfortunate captive of CABAL into its central processing unit.

Cyborgs are borderline invincible to small-arms fire, and only heavier and more advanced weaponry such as the Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle and Plasma Rifle will bring them down. Should one fall in battle, it will effectively shut down while its compatriots march on without a second thought, though there will be times where an advancing individual will salvage their fallen ally's equipment before continuing the death march against the hostilities they are programmed to terminate. Their bodies may also be retrieved later on for resources - this is practiced by both CABAL and his sworn foes.

Being almost entirely machine in nature, Cyborgs lack emotions and display absolutely no fear even in the face of overwhelming opposition. Immune to biological, chemical, and nuclear dangers also makes weapons of those categories utterly useless against them. The only weaknesses that they harbor is their vulnerability to electromagnetic-based weaponry, tampering in their software programming, and their general lack of mobility/speed (the latter does not apply for the Assassin and Commando series).

Studies of their wreckage salvaged from the battlefield and interrogations from captured units has allowed us to devise a few countermeasures of our own, including the successful integration of the treacherous L-X8 into active Regular Army service after the latter was reprogrammed.

**Cyborg Classes  
**

_*Do note that the Proto-Soldier, Cyborg General Donald Morden, and Cyborg Allen O'Neil will not be displayed here, as they are no longer being actively deployed as of the end of the fourth war._**  
**

**Cyborg Prototype:** When the Future Rebellion Army learned of the UNSOC's top-secret program to reintegrate wounded soldiers back into battle as cyborg infantry and pilots for the massive Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit series of mechanized walkers, their leaders immediately began crafting a suitable counter to prepare for the eventual arrival of the MECs. Not exactly a counter, but rather a mass-produced variation to tip the odds in their favor, the Cyborg Prototype is a heavily wounded Rebellion soldier that was rebuilt with cybernetics to continue serving the revolutionary organization as a walking machine of death and destruction. Armed with a heavy chain gun and Nuclear Grenades, they are a match for any kind of enemy on the battlefield while their bodies grant them the ability to absorb enough punishment that would probably kill a human two dozen times. Easily the heaviest infantry ever encountered by the Regular Army, the Cyborg Prototype was directly responsible for the eventual fall of the Regular Army in the distant future due to their numerically superior numbers and massive advantages they possessed over conventional combat troops.

**Cyborg Assassin:** While the Cyborg Prototypes focused on a mixture of overwhelming firepower and armor to crush all resistance in their path, this class of the Future Rebellion Army's military forces focuses on an entirely different combat doctrine. Instead of utilizing brute force, the Cyborg Assassin relies on stealth, deception, and the environment itself to carry out their objectives. These usually involve targeting key figureheads for assassination purposes or mass-sabotage missions. For these goals, they are armed with a short beam sword that is lethal against all flesh-and-blood targets, a laser sniper rifle, and a personal cloaking device. The latter bends light around their bodies, rendering them invisible to the naked eye. While resistant to conventional small-arms, they aren't as well protected as their Prototype and Commando brethren and must rely on their cunning, equipment, stealth, and wits to stay operational. Certain heroes and heroines have a special sense that can detect their presence. If one hears the sound of machinery yet there is nothing in sight, beware - one of these assailants is in the vicinity.

**Cyborg Reaper:** After the successful deployment of the Cyborg Prototypes, the clandestine developer behind these mechanical abominations constructed an indirect combat variant of the aforementioned series of killing machines. While the Cyborg Prototypes focused on frontal assaults and overwhelming firepower and the Cyborg Assassins placed emphasis on covert tactics to carry out their operations, the Cyborg Reaper can easily be described as a walking artillery platform for the Future Rebellion Army and CABAL's cybernetic soldier divisions. Equipped with a cutting-edge long-ranged weapon known as the Aldebaran Heavy Artillery Cannon, these appropriately-named miscreations march forward and rain unholy destruction with their plasma/napalm-element weapons, overwhelming any kind of vehicular opposition or structures that their optic sensors place their sights on. For general defense, they are armed with the same type of automatic weapon that the Cyborg Prototypes are armed with: a 20mm Vulcan Cannon. Although they are the artillery equivalent of their other mechanized brethren, they are extremely difficult to bring down without heavy weaponry.

**Cyborg Commando:** Cyborg Prototypes, Assassins, and Reapers that have proven themselves in the field are promoted to the Cyborg Commando ranks, where they are outfitted with even better forms of protection and devastating firepower. While the UNSOC's Cyborg Commandos are only soldiers with prosthetics and advanced electronics built into their bodies to help them both in life and in battle, this class of heavy infantry was built for and only for warfare. While they have a vast arsenal to choose from ranging from Plasma Disk Launchers, Missile Pods, Anti-Personnel Nailguns, and even sharp bladed claws for those that want to deal damage up close, the main armaments of their specialized killing machines consist of a forward-firing CABAL Plasma Cannon for general destruction of all targets, Plasma Blade for melee combat, Purifier Flamethrower for anti-personnel and anti-structure purposes, and the Zone Blaster to counter enemy cyborgs and autonomous tanks with its EMP effect.

Some models of this feared class are even known to have a Mental Wave Generator - this sinister device allows them to assert control over enemy forces via mind control, allowing these mechanized nightmares to literally manipulate their victims as if they were puppets. Superior to the UNSOC's MEC soldiers in all aspects, the Cyborg Commando is a warrior that no Regular Army division will ever expect to take on and emerge from the fight in one piece to talk about it. This elite class of infantry can also cheat death with ease - should they suffer catastrophic damage to their legs, they will continue to battle with their still-operational torsos until they finally fall apart. And even in that case, their hardware, programming, and software can be retrieved, installed on a new body, and sent straight back into the fray - but if said commando wishes to go out with a bang, it literally will by detonating a nuclear device hidden within its power core. Building on all the strengths of the Prototype series but taking none of their weaknesses, defeating a Cyborg Commando in a one-on-one fight is a tremendous feat. The only human so far that has actually accomplished this and emerged from the skirmish to tell the tale is Matthew Rossi.

Both the Cybernetic Federation Army and the Future Rebellion Army field different models. The CFA is known to make their variants as durable as possible while sacrificing some speed, making them incredibly difficult to destroy in a straight-out battle. The FRA on the other hand prefer to tailor their models towards versatility, though this does make them slightly more fragile - but keep in mind they are just as daunting to take down.

**Cyclops Guardian:** A security robot that stands at the height of a MEC trooper (15 feet in height), these mechanized battle walkers play multiple roles in the Future Rebellion Army such as a security unit for important installations, pacification members, and direct-fire engagement vehicles. Painted in a jet-black scheme and possessing enough armor to take much more damage than a Cyborg Prototype (though they are still inferior to Commandos in every aspect), these moderately-sized titans are armed with a laser Vulcan cannon on both of its arms and supplemented with a large combat blade on the right arm along with a Tesla Cannon on its left. For backup firepower and anti-armor purposes, it is also armed with a smaller missile launcher on its right shoulder. Directed by a clandestine AI program and navigating through a single crimson-tinted optic installed on its head, the Cyclops Guardian is a frightening foe to contend with. The deployment of these robotic crusaders of the Future Rebellion Army led to these mechs replacing most of the organization's conventional combat vehicles as the mech was far superior to wheeled and treaded units given the advantages they offered over the latter - some of these were lesser maintenance required, flexible weaponry, and the negated hassle of having to train a pilot/crew for these machines.

**Cyborg Harvester:** This fearsome vehicle's name is about as falsely innocuous as its general role on the battlefield. Developed by a rogue AI and gifted to the Future Rebellion Army as a weapon of both direct confrontations and terror operations, the Harvester is a gigantic arachnid walker the size of a large house armed with a slew of weaponry that involves more than just terrifying its enemies into submission with its appearance. While it's armed with a pair of armor-piercing shrapnel shard guns and a battery of anti-armor missiles by default, its purpose becomes clear once it gets within range of wounded infantry - extending a mass of tentacles from underneath its body, it ensnares the victim and brings them in for interrogation, unethical experiments, or to initiate the gruesome process of conversion to a cyborg. It's no slouch against tanks either, as it can easily destroy an armored vehicle's systems by skewering it with its legs. The Harvester is moderately armored, but it makes up for this by possessing the ability to cloak itself in a manner similar to the Cyborg Assassin. However, it cannot hide the thermal signatures of its captured victims - if the presence of these technological terrors are suspected, thermal vision equipment should be considered as a means of detection. The joints on its legs are also vulnerable, and anti-materiel rifle attacks on these areas will easily cripple these beasts.

**Cyborg Decimator:** A heavy four-legged walker that appears to be the combat variant of the Cyborg Harvester, this thirty five-feet tall giant is likely the Future Rebellion Army's answer to the Colossus and Future Tank X-0s developed by the Regular Army and its allies. Appearing as a gigantic Cyborg Commando, this cybernetic mongrel's lower torso consists of a four-legged drive acting as both a reliable source of movement and a deadly weapon - the system allows it to conquer any terrain while impaling any targets that might be foolish enough to stray in its path. Armed with a pair of twin-barreled Plasma Cannons (essentially granting it four times the firepower of the variant used by the Commando variant) mounted on both of its arms, two shoulder-mounted anti-aircraft missile launchers, and a potent anti-infantry/anti-armor laser module on its back, the Cyborg Decimator can easily destroy any kind of opposition in an one-on-one battle. However, Minami 'Dark Magician Girl' Nakao and Alyssa 'Magician's Valkyria' Melchiott are so far the only two notable individuals that have taken them on alone and emerged victorious.

Unlike the Cyborg Harvester, whose objective is to search out unfortunate infantry for capture and conversion, this state-of-the-art killing machine personally manufactured by CABAL himself is centered around total annihilation of all enemy forces. It is directed by the very same AI that tailored them for battle, and it is nigh-impossible to hack and convert one to turn against its former master. While the Harvester was susceptible to certain small arms, the Decimator isn't - only a vehicle of similar size can hope to engage this soulless monstrosity and emerge victorious. In this case, the only safe counters available come in the form of the Slug Gigant, Colossus Mechanized Warfare Walker, and Future Tank X-0 units. The Cyborg Decimator series are a rare sight on the battlefield, and the majority of them are used as guardians for the most important strongholds of the Future Rebellion Army and its artificial intelligence master.

**Cyberdemon:** This creature has no relations to Amadeus or CABAL in general, but given its nature as a cybernetic/organic hybrid, it is classified as a Cyborg. This bipedal bovine-minotaur behemoth is a colossal demon of titanic proportions; standing at approximately seventy-five percent of the height of a Slug Gigant, this demonic abomination was brought to Earth during the interwar years between the First and Second Rebellion War. Summoned in the heart of London, England when the Rebellion Army Paranormal division tore open a wormhole to Hell itself, it was easily the biggest demon faced by the two Marines that had to defeat it in order to decisively end the hellish invasion of our world. Though most of its properties remain a mystery to even the brightest minds of our age, it can be assumed that this mechanized beast is a high-ranking commander or warlord of the netherworld regime. As the only ones encountered to date were all slain (capturing one would be a task meant for those that were asking for a death wish), it is likely that a lot of questions regarding this terrifying entity may never be answered.

The Cyberdemon appears as a bipedal monster that resembles a minotaur from Greek mythologies; its left arm is replaced with a high-powered cannon that fires both conventional rockets and plasma attacks. With hateful burning eyes and a desire to exterminate all sentient and mortal life, they unleash absolute mayhem with their devastating weapons, crushing all forces of opposition with their demonically-enhanced warheads and smiting all organic life to ashes with specialized plasma projectiles. Though it's clear that its left arm has been amputated and replaced with the high-caliber cannon, there is no logical reason as to why their right leg, now augmented with a metal limb, has undergone the same treatment. Cyberdemons can only be defeated with the heaviest weaponry of humanity's arsenals; their thick, leathery hide provides them with a natural carapace that causes smaller rounds to simply ricochet harmlessly off their bodies. Fortunately, they are extremely slow and tend to show overconfidence in their abilities to smash anyone foolish enough to challenge them, both of which can easily become their undoing - as Leon Chi-Ming Chan and Flynn 'Mack' Taggart proved during their final showdown in London in their efforts to shut down the gateway generator.

**Cyber Afrit: **A variant of the Cyberdemon that was only encountered once in recorded history during a conflict at Baikonur Cosmodrome against the US Experimental Forces at an unspecified point in time, very little is understood about this strain of the mechanized minotaurs that originate from the netherworld. Size and appearance-wise, it's slightly bigger than a Cyberdemon and comes with the same features as its counterpart: eyes the size and brightness of searchlights that gleam with dreadful hate, pitch-black ram-like horns compromised of pure steel, and an amputated left arm replaced with a powerful projectile launcher that can expel both human and demonic-based weaponry such as missiles and plasma bolts. However, the differences all end right there. Its lower torso is missing in a sense, and what 'remains' of it is a shower of flames, sparks, and lightning that somehow gives it the power of flight - it can maneuver itself around via levitation at will, albeit slowly. In addition, it appears to retain the ability of the Hell Knights/Barons of Hell to conjure crimson-colored fireballs with its intact right hand before throwing them at its quarries, something that the Cyberdemon is incapable of.

Though even Flynn 'Mack' Taggart, the world's forefront expert of demonic species due to his combat experiences with them in the past was unaware that such a type of demon even existed, Alyssa 'Magician's Valkyria' Melchiott has revealed that she had an encounter with one over 4000 years ago. During that time period, the very same forces that invaded London, England in the First Rebellion War had visited Earth during the dawning ages of human civilization. Though it is unknown why they invaded, Alyssa believed that it was the goal of the monstrosities to extinguish all sentient and intelligent life. She and her kin, a race of powerful human psionics, waged a brutal war against the Forces of Hell and drove them back into the fiery pit from whence they came, although it resulted in countless deaths of the psychically-talented humans. The same Cyber Afrit that appeared at Baikonur is a Cyberdemon warlord that is hundreds of millennia old, and Alyssa was the one who delivered an attack powerful enough to sever its lower torso from its body. The term 'Afrit' is coined from historical texts that both Alyssa and Minami 'Dark Magician Girl' Nakao, another ancient psionic kindly translated for us; it means 'Baron Lord' in their language. This could mean that it is possibly a leading figure of importance within the Barons of Hell caste. But as the only one encountered was defeated before it could be examined closely - including its corpse, as it 'extinguished' its entire self upon death, it is likely that many of its mysteries will remain unsolved.

* * *

**Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit Cyborg Commando**

The staggering casualty rates that the Regular Army suffered throughout the wars made their top commanders and officials reconsider their combat doctrines. Though backed up by technological superiority and extensive funding, the core troops of their organization were rather poorly trained led by equally incompetent officers in most circumstances, likely because of the corruption that was rampant within the general military unit as a whole. As a result, a run-of-the-mill Regular Army soldier was no better trained than a Rebellion Army soldier and therefore suffered immeasurable body counts by the end of the fourth war. There was also another problem at hand: the countless wounded that filled hospitals and infirmaries, unable to continue life on their own due to the injuries that marred their hardened bodies and souls.

Though many lost their lives, the luckier ones were only critically wounded and managed to cling onto life. But having suffered irreparable damage to their organs and losing usage of limbs meant that they would be unable to continue active service in the military, and many of these wounded men and women relied on their current occupations as soldiers to make a living. There was no solution in sight until the top minds of the Regular Army, United Nations Special Operations Command, and Kanegawa Military Industries managed to catch the opportunity of studying Amadeus's cybernetic applications. Though they were ultimately unable to reverse-engineer a perfect copy of the mad scientist's Cyborg technology, two inventions were created as a result from the research: cybernetic augments and the Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit. The former allowed a disabled human being to return to a normal life (though definitely someone who will stick out like a sore thumb in a crowd) while the latter basically transforms said disabled human into a walking wall of defenses and firepower. The peerless humans that operated these hulking war mechs and stood at the vanguard are dubbed MEC Cyborg Commandos.

The cybernetic augments is basically a new body for the soldier that undergoes the conversion process as a result. Compromising of several implants, reinforced limbs/supplements for limbs, and an armored torso that protects their still-active internal organs from shock effects, this cutting-edge piece of hardware transforms the user into a human being capable of taking punishment that would normally be fatal to them. However, their true combat potential is unlocked once they are installed into a Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit: a heavy mech platform that was specifically made for these modified human survivors. As the MEC's basic software is designed to directly interact with the implants of the pilot in question, the combat rig can only be used by a MEC Cyborg Commando, and _only_ them.

The first series of Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuits saw deployment during the conflict with a paramilitary/terrorist organization known as EXALT. The syndicate relied on underhanded tactics to carry out its operations, such as sabotaging government funding, pillaging military hardware, and resorting to guerrilla warfare to fight their foes. The deployment of two MEC Cyborg Commandos known as Nick 'Havoc' Parker and Larissa Kusanagi placed an end to the shadowy extremists after a spectacular battle on a hijacked Cerberus Satellite Cannon and Defense Platform.

MEC Cyborg Commandos, in spite of their wounded status that would have gotten them discharged from the very organizations they serve, boast a large number of advantages over their human compatriots that they fight alongside on the battlefield. Aside from durability that allows them to weather more damage than CABAL's Cyborg Prototypes and Reapers, they are virtually immune to all kinds of pathogens and can survive in irradiated areas and not have to worry about their functionality and health. They also require only an hour of sleep every now and then, and can survive on one square meal a day without any ill side effects. Given their mechanized properties and hardened minds that allowed them to survive up to this point without going insane, they are also virtually immune to all psychic attacks.

MEC units are equipped with weapons and tools that are unique to their own class. The platforms can be upgraded, and higher tiers will have their older hardware carried over - however, stronger weapons require more advanced MECs to wield. Each unit can carry one primary weapon and two secondary weapons by default. For more information regarding the gear available to them, consult part one of the Classified Documents chapter.

For a human to become a soldier of this class, they must be critically wounded before allowing to undergo the necessary surgical procedures that will convert them to become one with a machine. The process is also voluntary, meaning it will not be forced upon disabled combatants under any circumstances. A MEC soldier's primary purpose is to make forward charges and cover retreats while tackling the most dangerous enemies that the Regular Army has to encounter on the battlefield. Without any doubts, they are easily some of the most powerful - and controversial - warriors that humanity has ever created for the purpose of warfare.

**Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit Classes**

_*For general details and information regarding the unit and its weapons, refer to the Classified Vehicles and Classified Weapons and Equipment chapter respectively.*_

**MEC-Sentry:** The first class of MEC combat rigs available to the cybernetic field operatives is the MEC-Sentry. As an advanced prototype that was crudely developed and sent into the field as a testbed for future models, it has a rather haphazard design and general appearance - the armor appears to be rough and rather unreliable at first glance. Don't let its appearance fool you, though - the MEC-Sentry is a reliable mech that will grant all the bare necessities of survival for its pilot. It is rather cheap to produce, but its reliability cannot be compared to its successors as it requires regular maintenance. Though outdated, it still remains as a suitable training unit for newly-recruited MEC Cyborg Commandos and as its name implies, a reliable base sentry against most hostilities, though it will falter against foes that are stronger than the Cyborg Prototype. By default, they are equipped with a 20mm Vulcan Cannon.

**MEC-Crusader:** A step up from the MEC-Sentry class, advancements in cybernetic technology on the Regular Army's part has led to the deployment of a mech suit that was built with increased durability and resistance to heavier ordnance, especially against anti-Cyborg and mechanized weapons. Its method of protection is comparable to the tried-and-tested composite armor that is fielded on all contemporary main battle tanks, while a reverse-engineered plasma core reactor has granted the mobile armor a new type of defense: a Force Field Generator. This allows the unit to tank much more punishment than its predecessor and opens up a variety of new battlefield tactics for its pilots. Their primary weapon is an anti-armor Railgun; implementing this heavy ballistic weapon was only possible due to the vast power generated from the plasma core that fueled the high energy consumption demands for the slug thrower. Second Lieutenant Larissa Kusanagi uses this class as her primary battle unit, and it is customized with advanced targeting systems to aid in her sharpshooting capabilities.

**MEC-Berserker:** This MEC unit's name is not for show; being the final tier of the MEC combat platforms available to only the most decorated MEC Cyborg Commandos, the MEC-Berserker is designed with a mixture of all the mech technology available to the Regular Army along with cybernetic knowledge stolen from CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army. The end result is a heavy weapons platform that can easily go toe-to-toe with all but the most formidable adversaries on the battlefield. Borderline invincible to all conventional weapons, its stats can easily rival the Hoplite Armor and SV-666 Black Hound Combat Vehicles, meaning its ability to survive and dish out punishment is beyond comprehension. The armor itself is extremely difficult to produce and requires vast quantities of resources (including the elusively rare metal alloy that is only acquirable from defeated CABAL/FRA Cyborgs), meaning only a few have seen active deployment and are usually seen in the hands of field commanders and special operations soldiers. An Ion Beam Cannon is the primary weapon issued to these high technology mechs - the immense weight, energy requirements, and necessary components to support the supercharged ion cannon means it can only be equipped by this class. It is the premier combat unit that First Lieutenant Nick 'Havoc' Parker fields in his operations.

_*MECs in general are considered to be 'extinct' after Vortexes of Time as all technology and examples of them were lost upon the destruction of the Chronosphere._

* * *

**Psionic Soldier**

The concept of psionics - mystical powers that were believed to exist in the bodies and minds of select individuals - has always perked the hearts and minds of the human race ever since the beginning of recorded history. The fabled ability to influence the mind through various means, whether it is for a benign means to an end or for the intent to oppress and terrorize others, was a power that those in authority had always wished for, mainly because it would be extremely purposeful for those who wished to exert their teachings and will upon those below them. Despite the clandestine research that was poured into the concept into the concept of mind over matter, the labor was all for naught, and the field of study was soon abandoned and faded into the pages of history.

From the retrieval of long-forgotten archives and interviews with ex-Soviet scientists, it was rumored that the Soviet Union undertook efforts to deploy their own soldiers that relied on their mind as a weapon. But due to a lack of suitable funding from their governments, the program never took off and thus the project was discontinued. We can assume that Joseph Stalin's successors had intentions to use these soldiers, codenamed 'Psi-Corps Troopers', as a way to brainwash anyone they desired. This program was spearheaded by one of Stalin's most trusted acolytes that only identified himself as Yuri. After Stalin's apparent death, the enigmatic Yuri disappeared into whereabouts unknown.

Fast forward to the modern age to a time where General Donald Morden rose to a significant position of prominence. After meeting with one of his most trusted associates, Dr. Amadeus, the mentally unstable general and equally insane scientist believed that the myth behind psychic powers may not be a fairy tale after all - Amadeus was confident in his abilities to unleash the true potential of psionic powers via his cruel processes of human experimentation. With a wealth of research from ancient records of long-lost civilizations and confiscated papers that detailed the outline of what the Psi-Corps would be, the mastermind behind the White Baby Crisis strove to supplement his prototypical cybernetic forces with a complement of infantry that used their minds to assault their enemies. As he believed that the SV-001 Commando Unit was far too difficult to eradicate with sheer firepower alone, he turned to an alternative: devastate them through the mind. As General Morden initiated distraction assaults against the Regular Army to keep them occupied, his business partner quietly conducted the necessary works that would have ultimately turned the tide of the war if the science projects succeeded.

Amadeus's efforts were all for naught as he was unable to harness the powers of his captured human test subjects. Though the Regular Army supposedly listed him as killed in action when his headquarters was destroyed while he was trapped at the core of his compound, he survived somehow and eventually made a return many years later. Burning with the desire for revenge, he turned his attention to the future successors of the current SV-001 Commando Unit soldiers by attacking one of their training camps and taking the recruits hostage in a swift operation. One of the prisoners happened to be Noriko Kasamoto, the daughter of Regular Army veterans Tarmicle Roving the Third and Eri Kasamoto. Months of unspeakable experimentation on the hostages eventually ended after a single soldier remained standing and wielding the force of psionic powers at the palm of her hand - Noriko. Though Amadeus was disappointed at the fact that only one survived, he was nevertheless delighted. The pitiless researcher had transformed a millennia-long legend into a reality itself!

Though fate had different plans in mind before General Morden's associate could find a way to apply the techniques used to harness the field of psionics on a massive scale. The Regular Army launched an assault against his haven, shot the madman dead for good, and rescued Noriko from his grasp before it all ended with a barrage of nuclear attacks against the last stronghold of the Amadeus Syndicate. Ever since that fateful day, the Regular Army has slowly begun to integrate psionically-enhanced troops into their military. It was done so at a slow pace, given the poor understanding of the concept by many.

The force of psionics is mostly used as an unconventional means of warfare. The possibility of a human being having these powers unlocked from within them all depends on their discipline and will levels; the more calm and mentally strong an individual is, the more likely it is for them to gain access to this mythological force. There are three available classes: Psionic Adept, Psionic Operative, and Psionic Commando. Each class has two different unique abilities; depending on the personality of the user, they may vary. A calm and gentle person will have defensive-based powers, while a more aggressive and violent person unlocks offensive-based capabilities.

CABAL and FRA Cyborg Commandos are also able to use psychic-based attacks, though the properties behind them are vastly different in comparison to the Psionic Soldier of the Regular Army.

A Psionic Soldier's role on the battlefield is to devastate enemy ranks through the mind, sowing panic in enemy lines, and even forcing them to turn against each other in absolute disarray. With their powers applied to the forces of the Regular Army, it provides the forefront defender of Earth a new option for engaging constantly new sources of hostilities. Do keep in mind that some cybernetic-based enemies are immune to their manipulative powers.

**Psionic Soldier Classes**

**Psionic Adept:** This class of soldier is used to categorize a field operative that has awakened their latent psionic talents and have gained a basic understanding of how it works, but are unable to control and utilize it properly. In this state, they are only able to use two basic powers: Mind Reading and Mental Devastation. Mind Reading is exactly what it is - it allows the user to predict their opponent's ulterior motives and prepare accordingly, and is available to the defensive class. Mental Devastation is an aggression-based skill that intimidates the target in question and increases the chances of them backing down from a battle. Though soldiers of this class are rookies that leave a lot to be desired for, extensive training and field operations will allow them to exercise their potential and move on to the next rank.

**Psionic Operative:** Experienced psionic soldiers that have garnered adequate experience with their hidden talents will reach this class, where their powers are further developed. At this class, they possess a fair understanding of their powers and are much more reliable in battle than their Adept counterparts. Here, two new abilities are added to their list of available powers: Psionic Motivation and Psionic Demoralization. The Psionic Motivation is available to defense-based soldiers, and this ability has the unique property of curing the minds of allies while providing a boost of morale and increased resistance to enemy psychic attacks. Meanwhile, Psionic Demoralization inflicts heavy mental damage to affected quarries, forcing them to react unpredictably - fleeing in terror, being unable to reply to orders, and even firing on their own comrades are possible results. Despite these intimdiating abilities, they are by far no means as powerful as the third class.

**Psionic Commando: **The final class that Psionic Soldiers can reach is the commando rank, where the last - and possibly the most fearsome - abilities will be granted at their disposal. With full mastery over their powers and near-superhuman levels of discipline, will, and mental resistance, these infantry units are truly an one-of-a-kind and reaching such a prestigious position usually also means being granted the authority of an important leading figure on the battlefield. Defense-oriented soldiers will be able to acquire the Psionic Force Field power, an ability that allows them to deploy a titanic barrier around their immediate surroundings and neutralize all but the highest caliber of weapons thrown at them. Offensive combatants will receive the legendary Psionic Mind Control power that, should the attack succeed, seize control over the designated victim and manipulate them like a puppet. So far, Noriko Kasamoto is the only Psionic Commando in active service of the Regular Army and because of her highly developed powers, she can employ all known psionic techniques.

_*Psionic Soldiers are declared extinct after the events of Demon Eclipse._

* * *

**Bioroid**

While we are unable to deduce how the Future Rebellion Army manage to keep the troop number of their forces to be on par or exceed that of any developed nation, we have managed to come to a series of conclusions: the futuristic military forces from an alternate universe must have access to high technologies beyond our own understanding. Though brainless assumption (due to the fact they are called Future Rebellion Army for obvious reason) aside, we are not entirely positive if they are from our timeline or from any at all for starters. The Future Rebellion Army is shrouded with a mist of enigma that only a few select SV Project Division veterans could piece this puzzle together. When we mean veteran, we are referring to those who managed to survive the continuous and unrelenting assault from the FRA themselves.

The FRA operate in a peculiar manner that does not resemble any other mobilized military force in the world. Their primary tactics involve fielding immeasurable amounts of infantry by the hundreds while backed up by heavy armor and further supplemented by a multitude of aircraft, mostly in the form of squadrons and are usually accompanied with a powerful, oversized vanguard our commandos designates them as a Steel Beast. In extremely rare scenarios however, they would be deployed alongside a Cyborg Commando. This peculiar military doctrine is similar to the present existing Rebellion Army of old, confirming and solidifying the brainless connection with the Old Rebellion Army and the FRA. The major difference is the staggering number of troops deployed. The Old Rebellion Army tends to recruit soldiers that are discontent with the way they are living and to some degree, we could understood their frustration. Such a method of recruitment, however, is not enough to booster their troop numbers to wage a never-ending war, not to mention the newly recruited aren't completely loyal to the Rebellion Army doctrine. The FRA are able to employ this through inexplicable means, for they seemed so eager to serve on the frontlines, readying their weapon to attack, pillage, plunger and attend hostages without a second thought. On some occasions, they will stagger in fear the moment their comrades beside them are slain in a somewhat comedic fashion during a surprise attack.

The nameless troops, with their numbers ranging in the hundreds of thousands, possess one major advantage that we are unable to understand, let alone understood; said nameless soldiers leave no traces of their existence once they meet their demise. They moment they are killed, they, in the commandos' own words, melt the moment they hit the floor and vanish, only leaving behind the weapon they wield. Our scientists were baffled by them when they were first mentioned in field reports, and are very intrigued with how such a phenomenon was even possible to begin with. Due to their liquifying body structures upon death, capturing a single grunt was a challenge by itself. The nameless grunt will melt when killed, knocked out cold, or when any sort of method that involved incapacitating the target was used upon it. So, when several were captured via the usage of EMP/Tesla Grenades, the prisoners of war were brought to the SV Project Division Research and Development Department for immediate testing. The result was shocking to say the least.

The primary composition of the Future Rebellion Army's ground troops involve clones, which would explain why they look... unnerving. With their blank stares and lack of emotions, it wouldn't be a surprise to see them staring at the glass window or a security camera with an unrelenting glare. Any attempt to question the captive did more harm than good, as demonstrated by several guardsmen who were to escort a imprisoned grunt back to his cell. This culminated with the clone grunt massacring a dozen security guards before attempting its escape - it was promptly shot to pieces by a commando. Genetically, their DNA have been heavily altered to a point where they might as well be fungi. Their blood vessels and veins do not carry the same red-colored liquid we are all accustomed with, but is instead this milky substance that runs through their body. They do not have any active or vital organs (or probably need any) to sustain themselves, and they thrive off water and sunlight; we learned of this when a few clone grunts died in their cells because they were unable to come into contact with either during their imprisonment. Ironically, for a bunch of humans with fungi culture, they seemed to possess some degree of intelligence as they are able pass most tests in basic and rudimentary language, math, and geography. They however fail history, science, and religion - to their credit, they are soldiers with only several purposes of existence.

The phrase Bioroid wasn't designated by any of our R&amp;D researchers and scientists. One of the clone grunts uttered out such a phrase when we presented him with a simple question via an image card.

In the coming years since the FRA's appearance in our universe, the capture of a few clone troops and the Bioroid discovery, we are once again besieged by an entirely new matter in a form of newer intelligence; these Bioroids are not limited to one class. What makes matters worse is that CABAL has access to them in order to reinforce his cybernetic legions with expendable copies of fragile yet zealously deadly fighters, making battles against the rouge AI all the more frustrating as it negated the one weakness of his expensive war machines - a lack of numbers.

**Bioroid Classes**

**Combatant Bioroid:** The core and meat of the FRA army. These clones are created through genetic means and could easily perform its duty they are programmed with without question. These clones do not train for war; they are created for war. Once they emerge from the cloning vats called Foundation by their architects, they are all combat prepped and ready for duty. They are extremely fierce soldiers, as their combat skills are on par with those from any highly organized military not related to special forces. However, they are helplessly outmatched when engaging an active field commando when undermanned. They rely on strength in numbers to win the battle, focusing on swarming the opposition with endless numbers. With the Foundation deploying clones after clones on a daily basis, there is no shortage of clones to wage war against our world.

**Civilian Bioroid: **A Bioroid that could blend in with society; their existence was only discovered when a nameless civilian was reportedly being a victim of roadkill. Their bodies melt, just like the common Bioroid. These versions act like normal people: talking, interacting, and seemed genuinely human to most standards. The only difference however is how these Bioroids would try to discuss the flaws within the government system, and would abruptly defend its theory that the government has to be eliminated. They are quick to change the subject if they are pushed into a corner or if a nearby military unit is present, however. What makes it very hard to pinpoint this type of clone is how integrated they are into our society: they have jobs and some of them are even married with a real human being. The only way to see through their guise is when a medical exam is performed on them. Civilian Bioroids do not seem to carry the same mindset as the Combatant Bioroid, but they will actively defend themselves if threatened using any item within reach, whether it may be frying pan or a loaded police shotgun.

**Drone Bioroid: **A Bioroid that is not found in society, but rather, are found within Future Rebellion Army controlled territory. They're basically technicians and engineers, with an actual degree of sense to build, repair and restore anything their superiors require them to perform. It is believed that during the manufacturing process of these clones, massive amounts of knowledge regarding scientific engineering is imprinted into their minds. From maintaining any key structure to repairing field vehicle damage from its recent battle, they are virtually flawless in their trade. These Drones do not question or make demands to their FRA officers, and would mindlessly obey any command that a FRA officer spit out from their foul mouths. Though male Drones work tirelessly in the field without complaints, female types do exist and their duties usually involve general housekeeping work such as cooking, washing, and cleaning. Rumor has it that certain FRA officers would have himself be surrounded by female Drones as his harem - we do not want to know if this is fact or fiction. All Drone Bioroids are known to armed with a sidearm to fight alongside with Combatant Bioroids and Cyborg Prototypes should their base experience a breach.

**Elite Bioroid: **The rarest among the types of Bioroids. Elite versions inherit all the strengths of the Combatant, Civilian and Drone Bioroids but none of their weaknesses, and they have a highly established base of authority. As beings with short lifespans, it is believed that upon birth, they can only live for five years; seven years if they are strategically/tactically important. Elite types possess the same ranking position as that of a field commando, and they carry special weapons, gear and accessories to distinguish themselves from their inferior counterparts. Because they are highly ranked, Elite Bioroids are authorized to command their own private armies of Combatant Bioroids, utilize military vehicles (something which most Combatant Bioroids lack) and can overwrite any orders of FRA officers, even outright disobeying them if necessary. Another interesting fact is that Elite Bioroids are considered highly dangerous since unlike the other three Bioroid castes, are the closest thing to resembling a human being. They eat, sleep, interact, bleed, and carry real emotions. The Traitor Elite, Bella Heart, not only holds the title as the pure elitist among her kind; she also has the longest life expectancy of a whopping 50 years. This is likely because her liberator, L-X8, discovered the secret to prolonging the lives of these clones.

_*A small portion of the Elite Bioroid information is altered to fit with one of the Classified Characters._

**The Foundation:** A cloning facility that facilitates the Future Rebellion Army's needs for overwhelming numbers to swarm their opponents with, these structures are brought to this world via interdimensional portals and can churn out an indefinite number of cloned troops (Combatant, Civilian, and Drone) and would rarely produce a more competent version (Elites). The Foundations are by far no means defenseless, as these structure have automated defense systems such as laser Gatling guns, toxin-tipped missiles and napalm cannons. The Foundation is considered a Steel Beast vehicle since it has two modes: a stationary and mobile one. Its mobile form is just the facility on wheels, but its threat levels should not be underestimated. In its mobile form, it can simply run over any sort of target short of heavy tanks and heavy powered armor infantry. Foundations are borderline impossible to capture; it is better to simply destroy them with long-ranged weaponry - provided the attacking force can survive the tsunami of irate clones defending it first.

**Cloning Vats:** CABAL was definitely interested in the cloning technologies that the Future Rebellion Army utilized, and made it a directive to seize one under his control. The AI managed to capture one during one of its infamous raids against the FRA and was able to unlock the secrets behind it. Much to his disappointment, the clones made by them could not be modified into Cyborgs, possibly because due to their fungi-like nature. Needless to say, he was still pleased to field an almost-infinite army of cannon fodder to supply his Cyborgs with, as his killing machines had suffered tremendous casualties over the years. Its weapon systems is similar to the FRA's variants, except they are all replaced with plasma weaponry, including a high-caliber Plasma Cannon, Plasma Disk Launcher, and Purifier Flamethrower. Cloning Vats does not have a mobility form, but it does have a protective shield that allows it to even survive a tactical nuclear strike. Given the forbidden technologies and protocols required to create an Elite Bioroid, CABAL's variant cannot produce one. Like all standard CFA units, the Cloning Vats have a self-destruct mechanism to avoid being captured by enemy forces.

There are rumors that The Foundation and Cloning Vats are derived from experimental technologies fielded by the Soviet Union during the Vietnam War era, but they have not been proven.

* * *

**Adept**

Kanegawa Military Industries' greatest creation and weapon against the forces that threaten the human race isn't the Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle or the Future Tank X-0, nor is it the Chronosphere. It is, in fact, an artificial human being that was almost created via complete accident and coincidence.

CABAL was extremely cautious when it manufactured its army of mechanical soldiers during his infernal crusade against us. The AI was more than willing to create weaponized troops armed to the teeth with a built-in self-destruct system to ensure that none of his creations would fall in the hands of its oppositions and thus ruling out all possibilities of reverse-engineering. Cyborg Prototypes, Cyborg Assassins, the newly introduced Cyborg Reaper, and the one-of-a-kind Cyborg Commando all have this pre-installed into them, and even the CFA's mechanical robots, aircraft, and armored tanks are all equipped with one. The recovery of Cyborgs is therefore a wasted effort, although their remains do yield rare alloys and their deadly weapons. CABAL is being careful, and probably proud of it to ensure his own army can't be turned against it.

The key word being 'careful' has to be emphasized here.

When the Regular Army manage to capture a Cyborg Prototype named L-X8, CABAL wasn't happy at the least. The diabolical AI launched an all-out assault against the Regular Army to ensure that the captured unit is terminated. Alternately, it could have just extinguished the Regular Army with its highly destructive weapons as well. Unfortunately for CABAL, the mad AI managed to make itself an enemy to every single faction on Earth, including the Future Rebellion Army - this meant it had to expend its superweapons on other threats. The last push from CABAL's forces was his last able-bodied army, and were inevitably forced to withdraw to recover from their horrendous losses. Many armies from other factions chose to chase CABAL to the ends of the Earth, while the bulk of the FRA simply vanished from our world without a trace.

The captured unit however became a hot topics of discussion, mostly to exploit the technology in their own way - it was the first time a CABAL-affiliated Cyborg was ever captured intact. Since the Regular Army claimed ownership to the Cyborg Prototype, it was only logical that the Regular Army send this unit to Kanegawa Military Industries, the one organization that was responsible for humanity's survival up to this point in the war. The US Liberation Army, under the command of General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart expressed (read: demand) that the unit should be handed over to the Experimental Forces and their scientists to reverse-engineer the unit for the betterment of mankind. The Regular Army gives no query to the Liberation Army and its blind and disillusioned supporters; General Amelia could only remark in a foul manner upon hearing this.

The Cyborg Prototype, named L-X8, agreed to be sent to the Japanese defense contractor, on the basis of simply performing mundane repairs it sustained during the war. It was a harmless request but while performing such repairs, the scientists had zero ideas on how to perform any kind of repairs without scanning, tracing, and getting the blueprint straight out of the Cyborg Prototype. By doing so, they eventually (and unknowingly) acquired the means to construct a similar unit just like L-X8. The excited scientists of Kanegawa Military Industries offered a helping hand in the war by presenting a reverse-engineer version of the Cyborg Prototype: the Adepts. Their intended primary role is to replace the majority of conventional human forces on the battlefield as more and more Regular Army-affiliated personnel began to fill up the military morgues by the hundreds of thousands.

The Adepts are one of a kind humanoid combatant units, modeled after L-X8's (now named Shepherd) humanoid appearance. They are not crude looking in contrast to the now-defunct MECs. Instead, they look entirely human in appearance, with slick models, and have a holier-than-thou aura of calmness brimming from each Adept. To stay in traditions with Shepherd's human appearance, one out of a million expressions is chosen upon creation, thus creating the illusion that none of the Adepts are the same. Keep this in mind that they all live with Shepherd's prime directive: to preserve human life. Kanegawa Military Industries has planned to commercialize these units in every household as a companion and guardian should the war ever be won.

The US Liberation Army however, wanted the technology for themselves, and only god knows what they have planned should a few of them had fallen into their hands. Fortunately, that has not happened - yet.

All Adepts are armed a built in Beam Sword Generator from their hand which they can summon during the fight but unlike Shepherd, they rely heavily on weapons and armament to combat any possible threats. Despite that all Adepts are programmed for war, the KMI scientists emphasis on ensuring human survivability as it is their number one priority over all others, which creates confusion to some of the newly built units. Additionally, coding to disrupt this confusion has failed more times then predicted, thus they abandoned trying to code the Adepts entirely in favor of self-learning programming capabilities found by Shepherd. To counteract this, all newly created Adepts are to go through personal training with Shepherd before they are allowed to be posted on active duty. Most of them prefer the XSG-13 'Executioner' Automatic Shotgun, and all new Adepts receive the Salamander Automatic .45 Handgun as their sidearm once they complete basic training.

Adepts are constructed differently from conventional robot principles; the head unit contains the systems designed to pick up audios and visuals while directing their motor functions, but not the memory module. The latter is actually stored in their chest where the heart is located. In addition, a black box is located in lieu of a human liver. This allows Adepts to survive headshots, one of the most critical weaknesses of a human soldier. However without the head, the unit in question will collapse, incapable of movement, resistance, or defend him/herself. At this point the broken body of an Adept will be transported to safer lines via chronoshifting (a miniaturized and scaled-down version of the controversial teleportation technology). While they have the reproductive organs of humans, they are not actually capable of procreating - the scientists believe that it would give them more of a sense of humanity instead of simply leaving that specific area spotless. Whether they can be 'used' or not is a statement that the researchers have chosen not to disclose.

A certain Adept by the name of Sarah (also goes by the aliases 'Aurora', 'Saber', and 'Mana') has been shot so many times in the head that it has pissed the female Adept off to no end every time they had to reconstruct her adorable facial features and signature hairstyle.

Their reactors are renewable and can be charged via direct exposure to the sun (solar powered synthetic skin) or through consumption of foods (which breaks down ingested matter into biological fuels). While they can eat, they treat it as a luxury item and not something essential to their everyday lives - primarily because they have no tastebuds.

L-X8 has wished they could at least gain the ability to taste things, as an act of goodwill to his apprentices for the harsh reality they are created and raised in. It has so far remained a futile gesture, but Professor Namro Nakao has not abandoned the research concerning this.

Adepts cannot feel pain. Unlike L-X8 who simply felt pain just by bumping against the wall, Kanegawa Military Industries researchers still couldn't replicate living tissue as tough as Shepherd's. As a result, Adepts in the heat of combat would continue fighting even after their limbs are blown off. An instance involved Adam (or Blazko) who kept on fighting even after losing an arm to a tank shell, yet he was able to carry on by wielding his Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle with one arm. Dean was actually the first recorded Adept to feel pain. It originated from a brawl against a certain mercenary who punches as fast as a 12.7mm Vulcan cannon and can hit as hard as a 125mm tank round. He refused to undergo repairs for the scar on his cheek (which he covers with a bandage) as he wished to preserve a memoir of how pain actually feels like.

Adepts are rarely seen alone; they are always grouped up in fireteams of at least four individuals - this includes Heroic Adepts. Sarah in particular is always seen at Leon's side unless she is assigned on a mission with her other artificial colleagues. Only Shepherd is authorized for solo missions, as he personifies the definition of the one-man army doctrine and was originally meant as so.

Upgrades are available to the Adepts as they progress through the ranks. As soon as an Adept reach to Elite rank, they can upgrade (read: augment) themselves with Rhino Diamond Skin (increases the density of its body to be immune to small firearms and additional protection towards laser and plasma rounds to a lesser degree), Advanced Sensory (increases sight range and improve targeting sensor, as well as sight-sharing) and/or Muscle Mass (increases weight capacity limit, allowing them to either carry more or the ability to wield heavier weapons). Heroic Adepts gain access to LIFES Systems (Self Regenerate via Nanotechnology) and Temporal Transport (teleport a fatally-damaged unit away from the battle and to safety).

Their combat capabilities vary from unit to unit. Some carry assault weapons, other carry heavy weapons, and a few are specialized snipers. The majority of them prefer to be a member in a support role while in very rare instances, they would go happy with their melee weapons. They are currently four tiers of Adepts; they are names dropped by Shepherd himself according to their core capabilities.

All Adepts are designed and programmed with Isaac Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics in mind. They cannot harm human beings either directly or indirectly, must obey all orders given by those they protect, and must protect itself and its master provided it does not conflict with the first two laws. However, this only applies to those they are assigned to protect - against hostile forces that openly attack them, they will strike back without mercy and remorse. They will also not comply with unethical orders that are clearly an act of crime (related to war or otherwise), such as being commanded to fire on innocent/unarmed civilians with live ammunition.

The Adept program is spearheaded by Professor Namro 'Izzy' Nakao, the pioneer of the company's humanoid-based robotics and father to the United States Marines PFC Minami 'Mimi' Nakao. Shepherd is the head commander of the Adepts, and thus all responsibility of his (literal) personal army of clones falls upon his shoulders. Unlike most leading figures that treat their forces as expendable playing cards, the Cyborg Commando values each and every one of the synthetic humans under his command - even though he is aware of the stark reality that the majority of them will inevitably perish in their struggle to end the war that the CFA and FRA have ignited, as the Adepts are the only human-sized troops that can go head-to-head against the conventional forces of the two aforementioned organizations on more or less equal footing.

**Adept Classes**

**Adept Protégé:** Fresh out of the labs, these units have everything it needs to carry a weapon and perform its duty as it was programmed. But without proper guidelines, it can only be a burden or worse, harmful to its creator (especially if they are subjected to mistreatment). While Adept Protégé feel like dumb muscle in metal mass, they can still perform simple sentry duties and able to deter outside elements no problem; it just doesn't see or compute humans as anything special other than an intelligent being that brought them to life. Therefore, they will harbor a neutral opinion towards them until they are taught so otherwise.

**Adept Veteran:** Giving a Protégé proper development and training will allow them to upgrade to Veterans. They are upgraded (status wise) into this rank, a unit that understands the need to protect a human life even at the cost of its own life. Veteran are mostly being used by Kanegawa Military Industries personnel as a proper security detail unit. Upon their status upgrade, they are required to work in a much friendlier environment before being thrown out in the hostile world. They may not be as different from Protégé, but they are extremely fearsome when there are humans under its protection; should one's masters be threatened, they will retaliate against the aggressors without delay. Should it be their choice, they can be deployed into the field of battle - but a sudden and unexpected deployment may not give them sufficient time to process the current situation. Veterans are soldiers and as a soldier, they require commanding officers to give them the necessary orders to perform their duty. That is where Elite comes to play.

**Adept Elite:** Elite is a class above Veteran, and as such have more tricks up their sleeve then their lower rank kin. Unlike Veterans who are upgraded via status rank, Elites receive several augmented add-ons upon rising to this rank - three in fact. Rhino Diamond Skin improve the defenses of Elite and become immune to smaller firearms and gain a small degree of protection towards plasma and laser weaponry. Advance Sensory gives the unit a better targeting system and allows sight-sharing with other Adepts in the field, among other sight benefits. Muscle Mass is exactly what it said in the tin, which improve the Elite's weight tolerance limit, and to creative Elites, they use this to enhance their melee combat skills. Elite Adepts can command Veterans in battle, effectively becoming a commanding officer that lead their own units to war against all who threaten humanity. They also double their duty to personally train Protégé units to rank up to Veterans. Despite these achievements, they are by far no means comparable to an Adept Heroic.

**Adept Heroic:** Personally trained and tutored by Shepherd himself, Adept Heroics are among the rarest operative in the ranks and have all the necessary upgrades to go toe-to-toe with their progenitor. Irreplaceable combat units that rivals the traditional Field Commando, Heroics stand against impossible odds on their own or in small squads, only requesting for the occasional armor and weapons supply drops, never requesting for reinforcements, and completely self-sufficient. They carry as much firepower as the known Field Commando and as such, have earned their right to be deemed Heroic. This version of Adept has the LIFES Systems, similar to Shepherd's variant, which regenerate lost limbs, health, and heal even the most grievous damages overtime. However, should the Heroic Adept be left in a critical state, their Temporal Transport devices will teleport their broken bodies away from battle to be repaired in the safety of their home base. They may not be as powerful as the CFA Cyborg Commando, but they easily make up with their adaptability, courage, and raw will to face down any foe even if it inevitably leads to their demise - including the CFA's ultimate Cyborg Commando, John Kane. As they do not fear the prospect of death, they will fight for as long as their bodies, minds, and power supply holds. For the time being, Adept 01 Adam, Adept 02 Dean, and Adept 03 Sarah are the only living examples of Heroic Adepts.

**Adept Berserker: **It has come to our attention that some of the Adepts undergoing their initiation to Heroic status have come across problems of their own, mainly their incapability to aim properly with conventional firearms. This leads them to displaying signs of impatience and has gone 'primitive' by smashing their targets up close and personal. Intensive studies have proven that some versions of the Muscle Mass upgrade have bugs that interfere with their targeting sensors, and thus giving the Adept unit a dosage of frustration. Knowing our mistakes, recalls were issued for the bugged Muscle Mass upgrades to be replaced. However, Shepherd, who caught wind of the news, approached us with an interesting idea; instead of initiating costly replacements, why not simply adapt it? And thus, the Berserker program was initiated.

The Adept Berserkers are melee-oriented combatants (they pride themselves as warriors, not soldiers) that carry no ranged weapons outside of their semi-automatic sidearms usually in the form of dual-wielded Salamander Automatic .45 Handguns. These warriors are exclusively on the offensive, primarily at the forefront of the battlefield - in fact, Adept Berserkers consider it an honor to die on the frontlines. Their role is to dominate the battlefield with both speed and brutal physical force, smashing all opposition with brutal tenacity. With Muscle Mass upgrade still in effect, they can deliver a punch that can level a building or send a tank flying with a single strike. Some might even consider these Berserkers to be rather fond of the carnage they throw themselves into. They are essentially a Grizzly Tank Destroyer in human form. Most Berserkers are male, although there are a few females in the ranks.

The Berserker's primary method of engagement is to get close to the enemy and deliver a crippling blow - primarily targeted at armored tanks, especially in urban combat scenarios. They are equipped with heavy duty K-series Tungsten Pile Bunker Buster Gauntlets, designed to puncture well-protected vehicles like tissue paper. To enhance their mobility, they are further equipped with mobile jetpack boosters for fast maneuverability purposes over all kinds of terrain. The all-terrain jetpack booster, a variation of the aerial jetpack booster, are built for maneuvering rough terrain landscape in mind and thus they are not capable of permanent flight, though that did not stop some more daring Berserkers to perform impossible jumps with said booster. For added protection, they are also being provided with an experimental Reactive Shield, a reverse-engineered piece technology from the Future Rebellion Army's own Future Shield Grunt. The shield also doubles as an indicator to point out where the shots are fired at, allowing the Adept Berserker to pinpoint their attackers and destroy them in retaliation.

Despite the lack of ranged weapons, they will not hesitate to engage an enemy that can shoot back from afar. The Adept Berserker once was given a test against Kanegawa Military Industries' legendary Future Tank X-0 in a simulated combat exercise. Suffice to say, the Future Tank X-0 had no future as the Adept Berserker stood over what remains of said tank - a mangled pile of scrap metal (which drove some scientists into tears, as the X-0 was the pride of the company's tank tech). When Berserkers are actually in combat, almost all known armored tanks are at their mercy. When further testing against units that are equipped with superior ranged weaponry such as the anti-materiel sniper rifles, said sniper team had to be evacuated before the Berserker got too close to them. In a rather hilarious scenario, a sniper team holed up in an apartment complex nearly fell to their deaths when a Berserker decided to tear the entire structure down before they were rescued by an Archangel just before the entire building was reduced to rubble. Adept 02 Dean can be upgraded to be a Berserker if the time calls for it.

Some military officers pointed out the flaws regarding the nature of the Berserkers and their weapon of choice, especially when said units are only at their prime at melee ranges and are vulnerable to air attacks. KMI was quick to find a solution to this, which is why the Berserker will always be accompanied in battle with their sister kin: the Adept Archangel.

**Adept Archangel:** While the Adept Berserker is a formidable force on the ground that not even the selfless crews of the Ironside Mammoth Tanks will ever want to encounter in a battle, they did have some weaknesses. Berserkers, for one thing, were unable to target aircraft unless they were low-flying helicopters, which they could easily wreck by jumping up to them with their jetpack boosters. In order to rectify this flaw, the Adept Archangels were created.

The Adept Archangels are long-range specialists packing an impressive arsenal of long-ranged weapons, commanding the sky as if it was their own battlefield. Their role is to provide air cover and support for ground forces, and apparently, provide idle chatter for friendly forces below them. Like it's namesake, Archangels keep their feet above the ground at all times (unless they are not in combat), several thousands feet in the air, and keeping a wide eye for enemy units. With the Advance Sensory upgrade still available to them, most Archangels could see their target over the horizon before the latter could even catch a glimpse of them, mostly through the eyes of another Adept. Surprisingly enough, Adept Archangels are mostly females, though there are a few males.

All Archangels are supportive siege units, taking their time to fire their payloads at long ranges and away from enemies that pose a threat to them. They carry the heaviest handheld weapon to ever exist and are proud soldiers to rain death from above. Using their Advance Sensory upgrade, they can snipe practically any target where their friendly Adepts can spot them, and are still potent enough to defend against an aerial counterattack. They are equipped with the Q-series Ionic Railgun Accelerator Cannon, an experimental weapon based on the MAG Cannon. The railgun in question is a very potent weapon, easily rivaling the Spectre MLRS in raw firepower. Because the weapon is ionized, the launched projectiles tend to detonate rather spectacularly. They are able to fly by using the aerial jetpack booster, a variation of the all-terrain jetpack booster, where they reign supreme in the skies. While not exactly the most maneuverable, some Archangels often provide a wonderful aerial display during off duty (and during aerial fighting) to impress their fans and idols alike. Outside of using the railgun to defend herself, they are also given shoulder pack micro missile launchers (similar to the one used for the M16 Mk. IV, although the ones Archangels use is of a higher caliber) defense to ward off enemy aerial assault. These missile launcher packs holds up to a few dozen micro missiles, capable of tearing aircraft out from the sky with alarming ease. They can be also be used to ward off flak rounds and regular missiles.

Archangels are the eyes in the sky, supporting Adepts below with the immense firepower that she wields, in addition to destroying heavily fortified outposts that are difficult to conquer via the ground. She also relies on the ground-based to be on the lookout for aerial assault units or anti-aircraft assets so she can take them out instantly. Thank to her Advance Sensory upgrade, the Archangel can practically target anything and everything on the battlefield. She is basically a Pteranodon Aerial Fortress compacted into a little Adept form and making her notoriously difficult to target without guided weapons. However, they are unable to detect stealth units and the US Experimental Forces' Aegis Cruisers, and thus will easily fall prey to them - meaning they are not a permanent replacement for conventional air units. A skilled fighter pilot, with a stroke of luck, can and will defeat an Archangel.

Strangely enough, all Adept Archangels are known to be very flirty and have upfront personalities (similar to Adept 03 Sarah, who can take the role of an Archangel herself), to the point where they would talk to their Adept compatriots below constantly, usually in a seditious manner. Most Adepts merely humor the Adept Archangel as being pragmatic, and some (like what Shepherd encountered) remain dumbfounded. Most commanding officers suspect that the Adept Archangel is desperate for companionship while a few just flat out scorn the idea. It should be mentioned that the Berserkers always seemed to actively reply to the Archangel's silly acts of display.

_Note 1:_ It appears that some of the Adepts have a liking to humans of opposite gender - Adept 03 Sarah is the first one to display this type of emotion. We are not sure why, but we are studying the effects with the creators of the program for this matter. Those who had this sense attachment to said human beings became an active guardian of sort and will protect them zealously and never question their orders (however, they will object to criminal or rather inappropriate actions demanded from their 'masters'). It may have been from the brain pattern extracted from Shepherd for his undying loyalty to his savior Fiolina Germi. Further examination is required.

_Note 2:_ Adepts are known to show brilliance in just about every language. They were even able to translate ancient texts shown to them by the last two Valkyrias - an accomplishment that was thought to be impossible, as the society was all but wiped out at least four thousand years ago - this was where we were able to decipher the currently known demonic species. This may stem from the fact that Shepherd was also designed to be an intelligence expert by CABAL - and possibly that the AI himself has encountered the Forces of Hell at some point in the past, or even perhaps the computer himself was designed with the technology, stolen from or otherwise, from the infernal realm.

_Note 3:_ We have detected some kind of unidentified program that exist within each and every Adepts, which could be traced to Shepherd himself. Shepherd has been notified by this discovery, as well as Grand General Marco Rossi and Kanegawa Military Industries' top scientists. From what we can understand, they are all somehow able to interlink with one another in a passive manner - similar to a hive mind society. Because there are billions of unknown coding in each unidentified program that only take up about 1MB of data space (a feat that not even CABAL could make possible), we are going to dub this as the Legion Program. We will find out its capabilities as soon as we can, and we pray that there will be no negative repercussions as a result.

We are serious about that last comment. We have at least ten thousand Adepts operational and we do not want those units to be turned against us. If anything turns up, please notify Professor Namro Nakao, head of KMI's Humanoid Robotics Division and the ingenious mind behind the entire Adept program, immediately.

* * *

**Valkyria**

One has to wonder how the Regular Army and its affiliates are constantly gaining unexpected help in the form of allies that are clearly not human in nature, despite presenting themselves as one. The Valkyrians, a race of mostly female warriors that, according to what is known about them, originated from the regions of Northern Europe and Siberia and their vast empires stretched across almost the entirety of the Eurasian Continent.

Though once a myth, they do exist and the Regular Army has never been more grateful of having demigoddesses on their side as opposed to the Rebellion Army.

Valkyria (or Valkyrie) are heavily referenced in Norse Mythologies; they are identified as handmaidens to Odin, and their task is to direct the souls of fallen warriors to Valhalla where they will continue to do battle for all of eternity and at the same time, live on as a true spirit that has earned the respect of the Nordic Deities. Throughout history, these sagas unearthed from the frozen lands of Norway, Sweden, and Finland have been mostly cast off as fables at best just like most other works of religion - there were just no signs that a Valkyria existed and even if they were, it was very likely they had gone extinct and soon the focus of research on them soon fell off the radar for archaeologists and historians alike. That is, until the Spear of the Valkyria was recovered from the ruins of a tomb in Egypt shortly before the First Rebellion War - the general design of the scepter clearly meant it was not of Egyptian origins as it was vastly different from the other kinds of ancient artifacts retrieved there. The artifact was kept in a museum where it was further examined by experts, but no answers could be yielded from the painstaking efforts.

Only when the Demonic Forces of Hell invade our planet did the truth finally come to light - while the monstrosities from an infernal dimension were attracted to humanity's ever-advancing knowledge and research on interdimensional gateways, they were also here to drive their sworn enemies into nonexistence and much to the surprise of the human race, it was not them that they were targeting (but needless to say, they didn't hesitate to initiate genocide on the world's population during their invasions). When the individuals identified as Minami 'Mimi' Nakao and Alyssa Melchiott were caught up in the conflict against the Rebellion Army and the hellish invaders, those who fought alongside the two were astounded when they literally underwent a transformation of some sort - and at the end, they became what we know now as a Valkyria. Appearing as semi-divine human females with rather attractive regalia, messy bright-colored hair, and a protective personality, these happen to be the very same beings that are prominently featured in the long-forgotten Nordic Sagas. Once the chance was within reach, both Minami and Alyssa were extensively interviewed by Regular Army officials in exchange for their protection and secrecy from the general public and foreign governments that did not fight underneath the United Nations-backed military force's banner.

It was then known that Valkyrias are considered to be the Guardians of Earth, for they have existed on the planet long before the age of the dinosaurs and the rise of human civilization. Their true origins are all but a mystery, but it is known they were led by a great Valkyrian priestess that is rumored to be the first of her kind. Under her leadership, the divine beings were able to establish settlements across the world, originating from the barren Arctic wastelands and spanning all the way to the very tip of South Africa. Acting as literal guardian angels for Mother Nature, their role was to ensure the environmental stability of Earth's biosphere and to keep it habitable for all kinds of organisms. To this end, they did their best to not disturb the environments they visited - this was done with their vast knowledge of arcane magic and psionics. Because of this, they did not focus their developments of technology as they were well aware that it would do more harm to the planet than good - which we eventually realized, as the human race is deteriorating the planet's stability at a faster pace than it could recover the damages from (something which we sadly learned at a time that was too late). Therefore, to enhance their fighting prowess beyond their limits, they chose to tame mighty creatures and established them as close allies - the Valkyrian Dragon, an exotic species thought to have been fiction only, is one such example.

Everything eventually comes to an end, and the Valkyrians realized that awful truth when the Demonic Forces of Hell staged a massive invasion of Earth, led by a single demonic god that we know now as the Gatewatcher. Even the ancient female warriors aren't sure as to why the dwellers of the netherworld instigated this conflict to begin with but judging from the demons' warmongering tendencies and desire to eradicate all sentient life, it is likely that the very protectors of Earth had become so knowledgeable and powerful that it attracted the attention of Hell. A thousand-year war was waged and while the Valkyrians extinguished the corrupted souls of millions of demons with unrelenting ferocity, Hell's armies were able to find several weaknesses: for one, their numbers greatly dwarfed that of the Valkyrians, and the fact that the feminine defenders, despite being mentally strong-willed were still vulnerable to brainwashing via demonic magic. The Gatewatcher, along with some of his most powerful and trusted demons, were able to overwhelm even the best Valkyrias on the battlefield. In order to even the playing field and odds for themselves, the great Valkyrian priestess ordered for the establishment of a knight caste. This eventually became what was known as the Valkyrian Knights. But even this was not able to turn the tide of the failing war, and it was not long before the Demonic Forces of Hell cornered the last of the demigoddesses in the burning sands of Egypt - the rest of their civilization was either in cinders, scattered in rather insignificant pockets of resistance, or were gleefully serving under the thirteen Overlords of Hell's wicked desires as the Fallen Valkyria. The Gatewatcher himself spearheaded the attack as he led tens and thousands of his best forces into Egypt, backed up by more minuscule demons as cannon fodder.

However, the demons' glorious final battle would also serve to be their undoing. The Valkyrian priestess executed her final plan to end the invasion once and for all - she would personally weaken the Gatewatcher to the point where he could not flee through the very interdimensional wormholes that he tore in the space-time continuum in order to funnel the invading armies through. Once trapped on Earth, the grand leader would hope that the demonic god would be worn down through attrition as the entity relied on a stable connection with Hell, as that realm was where he drew his infernal powers from. Though she fought without relent, the Gatewatcher was ultimately too powerful for her to handle, and the mastermind of the invasion killed his mortal enemy with a single lightning bolt that pierced her heart. But the beating that the devilish deity took had drained his power to the point where he could barely generate warp gateways; this forced him into retreating back into the fiery pit. The rest of the demons trapped on Earth either fled into the most remote corners of the world or were hunted down by surviving Valkyrians.

With the first Valkyria deceased and their legacy destroyed beyond any possibility of recovery, the remaining Guardians of Earth knew that the Demonic Forces of Hell would be back in the future to finish what they started. They also prophecized that there would be a new generation of saviors to assist them in the next great confrontation - from what we've learned so far in the present day, the Regular Army's best soldiers - Matthew Rossi in particular - just so happens to be those paving the way to salvation.

Years passed after the demons met their defeat on Earth, and the Valkyrians soon quietly vanished from the world without a trace. Only the Nordic civilizations would find traces of their past existence and thus they established their mythological beliefs based on what they discovered, and it took the prominent reappearance of Hell on Earth for them to return to the fold.

Valkyrias are the closest living definition when it comes to a 'true' natural supersoldier - their stamina, mental capacity, strength, and potential far surpass that of any human soldier found within the Regular Army's ranks. Because of their very talents, they can fulfill almost any role on the battlefield, from simple reconnaissance to heavy frontline assaults. Keep in mind that while their endurance far surpasses that of a regular human being, they are not invulnerable to damage in spite of their lifespans (a single one can live for millions of years and still appear as if they were in their mid-twenties at most) so care must be taken in order to ensure they stay alive in the battlefield. They also cannot use human-manufactured firearms given the lack of training to do so, not to mention they consider it dishonorable to rely on technology. While it is known that male Valkyrias do exist, there has been no living example of one.

Should a Valkyria die, their souls will be preserved and in a matter of time, they will be eventually reborn into a new body with no memories or recollections of their previous life - with the exception of the individual that ended their lives, for they will continue to seek retribution against the wrongdoer. However, should they suffer through trauma or encounter that one character that ended their lives in the past, it will reawaken their past and summon their full potential to the fold once again. Considering the majority of them met their ends at the fangs of the hideous beings that serve the Demonic Forces of Hell, it explains their unrivaled hatred and spite for the twisted creatures.

Fallen Valkyrias on the other hand will be forever damned, as their purity has been corrupted thus causing a dramatic shift in their cycle of life and death. This is possibly because of the fact that falling for the demonic armies' perverted temptations can be the greatest act of dishonor possible, leading them to be forsaken by their gods. However, they will live on for eternity as the demonic powers that surge through their bodies effectively grant them indefinite lifespans.

Even Flynn 'Mack' Taggart, the world's forefront expert on demonology and the leading defender against the infernal lifeforms has admitted that without the aid of his Valkyrian partners, the struggle against the Demonic Forces of Hell would be a lot worse. This was exemplified with his quote 'There are just problems that even heavy firepower and explosions can't solve, and what better way to do it than let a goddess give you a hand?' during a Regular Army press conference concerning new tactics to counteract demonic insurgencies.

Though they have different outfits depending on their role, their standard set of clothing usually consists of a pointed hat with a slide-down face mask, a pair of gauntlets, a body-hugging short-sleeved outfit that ends with a short skirt and ruffled cape, along with a pair of boots. They all vary in terms design and colors, but they generally prefer bright colorations and visually appealing presentations. Personality-wise, they appear to have varying types of character traits ranging from bubbly to dead stoic, but all of them have something in common: they are extremely caring and protective of the ones they trust and will defend them without a fault but at the same time, will not take treachery lightly (so betray one if you dare, at your own peril!).

So far, there are only three living examples of Valkyria serving for the Regular Army: Minami 'Dark Magician Girl' Nakao, Alyssa 'Magician's Valkyria' Melchiott, and Atsuko 'Dark Valkyria' Nakagawa. The Demonic Forces of Hell are known to employ Fallen Valkyrias in their legions - individuals that had fallen to demonic corruption and enslaved to serve the wills of their satanic masters.

There are rumors that the legendary 'Doom Slayer', a fabled warrior known to travel beyond the boundaries of space and time in his eternal war against the Demonic Forces of Hell, is a Valkyria himself but this has yet to be confirmed. Ancient artworks and transcripts have proven that the Valkyrians have made contact with this enigmatic force of nightmare (at least to the demons) in the distant past.

**Magician Valkyria:** This is the 'standard' type of Valkyria, and by far the most common one. Age and rank-wise, they can be thousands of years old with equal amounts of experience or a new apprentice - all Valkyrians start out as a magician of some sort and undergo extensive training before they attain new designations. In this form, they rely on casting a variety of magic and psionic-based attacks to deal with enemies, but they are still able to defend themselves at close range with their scepters. At this form, they are more resistant to ranged attacks but won't be able to take too much of a physical beating, so they either must fight in numbers or outwit their opponents with crafty strategies. For best results, they should be paired up with conventional soldiers to compensate for their rather slow attack speeds.

**Valkyrian Knight:** Valkyrias that have achieved this title are known to be both masters at both close and ranged combat. Replacing their standard regalia with tried-and-tested specialized battle armor designed on the basis of the magicians' outfits, their combat experience knows no equal. Their techniques involve the usage of their melee weapons and a Vanguard Shield, though they are still able to field a variety of potent spell and psychic-based attacks. This caste was established after their standard form, the magicians, were ineffective at combating threats that specialized in close-range fighting, such as the Hell Nobles (Hell Knight, Baron of Hell, Afrit of the Damned, and Ouroboros Lord). There happens to be a single Valkyrian Knight declared to be the champion of the steel-laden heroines and she is known to wield the fabled Valkyrian Rune Sword, a holy weapon forged specifically to work against the wicked defenses of the vicious creatures that spawned from the pits of Hell. Though they are an improvement over the magicians in every format, they still have their weaknesses from ranged assaults with explosive and plasma weaponry - especially from unexpected angles.

**Valkyrian Priestess:** A title usually reserved for older and more experienced Valkyria, individuals of this class are by far some of the most powerful forces to have ever walked the Earth, and their mere presence is enough to change the very essence of fate itself. They are extremely rare, as it can possibly take at least a hundred thousand years before a Valkyria can acquire this title - at this rank, they are responsible for commanding armies and taking on entire legions of enemies alone. One telltale visual sign to identify them are the long robelike ribbons that runs down the front and back of their dresses and the unique scepter/staff that they wield. Members at this level of experience were only a myth at best... until Atsuko Nakagawa, a Fallen Valkyria that was purified and resurrected from the jaws of Hell itself, unveiled herself as one. If the powers and skills she displayed are as true as it seems, Valkyrian Priestesses are perhaps the true manifestation of their race's potential - this was proven when Atsuko singlehandedly destroyed four Ironside Mammoth Tanks by summoning a dark matter black hole against them. Unfortunately, they are not invincible as the oldest priestess fell to the Gatewatcher in an apocalyptic battle. It goes without doubts that having one at your side can potentially transform a losing battle into a crushing victory.

**Fallen Valkyria:** Female warriors that were tempted and manipulated to serve the Dark Ones' ambitions as a specialized organization of elite troops within the Demonic Forces of Hell. Refer to the 'Demonic Forces of Hell' subcategory in the next chapter for more details.

**Bloody Valkyria:** It is not known how or when this version of Valkyria came into existence, but the few Valkyria in service with the Regular Army are known to shun it, and vow to never speak of it outside of their circles. It had been hinted that a more powerful version than the Fallen Valkyria exist when Alyssa and Minami had the 'urge' not to give in to... something during their encounters with Hell's monstrous soldiers. Alyssa and Minami stubbornly refuse to elaborate what it is, and further study into Valkyrian history and its diverse lore yields no answer, as if the form of such being are written off as something that never existed. It wasn't until Atsuko, a former Fallen Valkyria broke her silence to fill in the void of what was going on inside the heads of both girls, despite the protest (and to kill Atsuko if she ever reveals a slither of lore into it). The Fallen Valkyria however did provide us with some insightful lore and much to the girls' ravenous behavior, they are not permitted to kill Atsuko as she is a Valkyrian Priestess.

Bloody Valkyria, as conveyed through interviews with Atsuko, are the black sheep of Valkyrian society. They are, in theory, a form that can be awakened by any Valkyria (holy or unholy) and are astronomically powerful, even by Valkyrian standards. Once this power is activated, their graceful regalia is replaced by a set of crimson-red plated armor known as the Armor of Odin and their staffs/swords are switched out to a weapon of untold power known as the Spear of Odin. Their irises turn blood red and a permanent slasher smile is widely displayed on their generally beautiful and soft-looking expressions. Bloody Valkyria (or Blood Val for short) are commonly known to be berserkers among their race, charging into battle without any rational thoughts or reason, and are known to indulge themselves in the bloody slaughter and enjoy inflicting pain on every living being they set their demented eyes upon. They are highly dangerous to the demons as well as Valkyria alike, since they cannot distinguish friend or foe in this state. Blood Val in this state acquires Regeneration, which will continuously heal the Blood Val in the heat of battle and Resurrection, which as the name suggests, resurrect other dead Valkyria back to life - or the Blood Val herself, should she actually experience death in battle.

The Armor of Odin functions as a powerful suit of combat armor that neglects all forms of corruption directed at the Blood Val, effectively granting her immunity from the cursed spells used by demons such as the Arch-Viles. It also triples the defense of said armor as the wearer suffers more damage, making her much harder to kill once the Blood Val is nearing death. The Spear of Odin is a holy relic that only Bloody Valkyrias can wield, as it brings forth madness (some believe that it is not a holy weapon at all, but rather a cursed weapon) to the wielder. It can fire a large projectile known as Holy Hellfire (similar to a plasma shot from the BFG9000, but with lesser detonation power and has infinite ammo) or it can be used as a melee weapon - upon contact, it will drain the life of the unfortunate soul and restore the wielder's health, stamina, and vitality.

In a theoretical battle simulation using what little we know about them, a single Blood Val can take on at least 10,000 high-tier demons at once. Even the Ouroboros Lords, the closest equivalent, stand little to no chance against one on an one-on-one basis, as their regenerative powers would do little to protect themselves from the soul-absorbing abilities of the Spear of Odin. This hypothesis has never been actually tested in the battlefield, and likely won't be for a while.

Both Alyssa and Minami do not approve of this lore being shared among their friends (especially Matthew Rossi, who is now WANTING to test his mettle against a Bloody Valkyria) as they believe knowledge of such potential will only endanger their loved ones. However, it has provided us with more insight on how we see Valkyrian society. We should be grateful of Atsuko for opening our eyes to this fact, even if the Bloody Valkyria are far too dangerous to even be considered as a valid option in combat. After this revelation, all three girls have promised to never summon this power unless they are truly pushed to a point of no return - hopefully, Matthew won't take this for granted.

As the origins of the Bloody Valkyria still remain unanswered, information is highly limited at best.

**Doom Slayer: **A title referring to the nameless hero/heroine that appeared in Valkyrian lore for coming to their assistance during the most dire period of history in their war against Hell, almost nothing is known about this legendary figure that makes even the mightiest demons - even for the warmongering Hell Nobles - quake in fear upon hearing the designation being mentioned. Clad in a suit of heavy body armor classified as the Praetor Suit, Valkyrian legends have spoken of this warrior as having fought the Demonic Forces of Hell for as long as time has existed. Unconfirmed stories claim of the Doom Slayer originating from a world that is beyond our own universe that was the victim of a demonic invasion - as a member of an elite force of knight-like combatants, this particular unit fought the encroaching monstrosities with unrelenting aggression, but they were ultimately defeated and the Doom Slayer ended up as the sole survivor of the genocidal campaign. At an unspecified point of time during this war, he/she was eventually provided with the Praetor Suit, a set of powered armor that is clearly of both alien and demonic origins given its incorporated features of both technology and wicked magic. The Doom Slayer uses a variety of weapons originating from all points of time - from magic-imbued swords to modern firearms to prototypical plasma weapons, he/she is highly skilled in the usage of the multiple tools of destruction that are available to him/her. If there aren't any available, the crusader will use his/her bare fists, feet, and even the head to deliver lethal beatings.

This character's personality could be described as stoic and violent at best - few have heard the Doom Slayer actually speak, yet he/she has been known to smash demons with their bare fists in the most gruesome manners possible. The facial features are all the more mystifying as the warrior has never been spotted outside of the Praetor Suit. The combat method that this being utilizes for warfare could only be described as something that would make the tactics utilized by serial killers look amateurish.

The Doom Slayer arrived on Earth at one point in time to assist the Valkyrians in the defense of the planet during the monstrous Gatewatcher's invasion. Just as the last members of the female warriors made their desperate find stand against the hordes of demons led by what is identified to be a Penta-Devil God Dragon, the armored entity appeared before the failing defenders on the back of an extremely rare breed of Valkyrian Dragon - while they were usually presented in darker shades of colours, this particular one had armored scales that shone brighter than the stars. The mere appearance of the terror to the demons was enough to force them into an immediate retreat, but the Doom Slayer ended that prematurely by using what appears to be a BFG9000 and the dragon's lightning attacks to eradicate the diseased creatures. Then, in a display of power unseen by anyone on Earth up to that point, the lone warrior and his/her dragon mount annihilated the Penta-Devil God Dragon with a combined attack before disappearing to whereabouts unknown - possibly to continue the fight against demonic invasions elsewhere. In spite of this display of heroism, the Valkyrias were never able to actually get into contact with him/her, so the identity of this warrior is an enigma even to the Guardians of Earth. In order to honor their savior's legacy, the title 'Doom Slayer' would be provided to the greatest champions trained to fight future demonic insurgencies - this could only be achieved if an individual manages to defeat a high-tier demon alone, such as a Cyberdemon, Infernal Arch-Dragon, or an Ouroboros Lord.

In modern times, Flynn 'Mack' Taggart is the closest candidate for the Doom Slayer title, as the Major is renowned for his nigh-invulnerability and exceptional skills in his eternal crusade against the Satanic legions. Matthew Rossi is a close runner-up, as he too has achieved incredible feats and was taught in the ways of combat by the Doomguy himself.


	25. Classified Factions (part 2)

**Classified Factions (Continued)**

There are some factions that were never mentioned in the primary games, but later showed up in the Classified Missions or were planned for a series of fics that were abandoned years ago. Here is the document that entails most of the salvaged information, with some modified revisions.

Do note that not all will appear, as there are several that still remain a mystery and due to a lack of sufficient information.

* * *

**United States Liberation Army/Experimental Forces  
**

Founded sometime prior to the war known as The Great Extricate, which was essentially the downfall of the United States of America as a whole. What used to be one of the greatest military superpowers on the face of the globe - the United States Military - was rendered into fragments after great losses in both manpower, war assets, and military contractors from that one war. In addition, many deserted the shambling US Army to form their own military dogma known today as the Regular Army. Those who are still loyal to the US Army doctrine refer them as traitors, and the two have been bitter rivals ever since. When the Regular Army came under attack during the first war, it was later revealed that the corruption was initiated by US Army infiltrators in an attempt to weaken the resolve of their targets. When the evidence was collected and used to take legal action against the US Army in their attempt to disrupt the Regular Army's war efforts, the US Army representatives denied all allegations and instead, blamed the Regular Army. The courtroom between the two former and dependent factions turned out to be a war in and off itself in a matter of moments. This so-called 'war' has been going on ever since, even after the US Army begun to carry a new banner and designation: the Liberation Army. This creation also led the US Air Force and US Navy to splinter into smaller factions, fighting each other (both through political and literal means) for control over the once-united fifty states of America itself.

The reason as to why the US Liberation Army did not participate the Rebellion War (or any major conflict that the Regular Army was involved in) is due to the lack of available manpower and war assets, and has been attempting to secure more assets on other foreign countries for funding. Unlike the Regular Army (which was a UN-backed military force), the Liberation Army do not have any additional funding outside of the US Government, and mobilizing their forces across the country takes time. By the time the Liberation Army was ready for battle, they missed out on almost all the engagements and the indispensable technology gained from the Rebellion Army. In spite of these lost opportunities, they did manage to secure the Slug Flyer, a number of Ptolemaic war assets, and Amadeus's research papers, something which the Regular Army found rather distasteful and utterly disgusted of; especially the thieving of the VTOL Slug Flyer. The Liberation Army eventually joined the battle against the Rebellion Army with the Regular Army under a series of rather loose agreements during their final push against the Rebellion Army stronghold. However, the Liberation Army Grand General Issac 'Liberty' Steelheart, founder of the Liberation Army was reportedly killed in action in the final assault, causing grief to the Liberation Army as a whole. After Issac's passing, his daughter, Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart took the role of her father and the helm of the organization - with an iron fist.

While the Regular Army see Issac as a more far more competent military commander, her daughter...not so much. Many Regular Army officials would agree that even with a flawless character like General Amelia (something which the Regular Army preferred to name her as such) could handle themselves with her in the helm, she repeatedly violated any form of trust to the Regular Army and its allies such as the Ikari Warriors Mercenary Unit, causing feuds between the Regular Army and the Liberation Army. War eventually broke out (declared by General Amelia no less) against the Regular Army several years later, a year after when the Future Rebellion Army arrived in full force. This resulted in a multi-front war between the Regular Army, US Liberation Army, Future Rebellion Army, and the Cybernetic Federation Army - all four sides wrestling for control over the rapidly perishing Earth.

The Liberation Army focuses on a massive army of variable units to counter any kind of looming threat. However, their deployment times are rather slow and requires plenty of funding to fuel such an operation. They also do not participate in engagements if they do not obtain some kind of spoils of war, something akin to the Rebellion Army. They also forgo the use of stealth tactics, guerrilla warfare, and harassment in favor of massive direct engagements. Using this power, they prefer to flatten all opposition in their path and capture whatever happens to be valuable to further bolster their war machine.

In the alternate timeline, the US Liberation Army becomes one of the strongest superpowers in the world after a massive revolution that expelled the old US government and military from their borders. This causes the entirety of the United States of America to retreat into isolationism but at the same time, becomes a fascist state where minority groups are constantly living under oppression - this was likely due to the fact most American citizens eventually became fed up with liberal ideals which divided the country apart, opinion-wise. A massive upheaval that included the destruction of all elements regarding acceptance and unity was all that was needed to transform the country into an American Third Reich. Any group that tried to protest against their actions often met their ends at the USEF Storm Rifle, the signature firearm wielded by their elite forces.

**US Experimental Forces:** Using stolen assets on an international scale, the Liberation Army has been able to cobble up vague and dangerous weaponry via the art of reverse-engineering. Unlike the Regular Army or the Rebellion Army, the Liberation Army sub-faction, the US Experimental Forces, field questionable weapons that could have helped them achieve victory even faster if it was not for public relations issues. Some examples of such weaponry include Shock Troopers (Railgun wielding soldiers with heavy armor, likely reverse-engineered from the Titan Armor series), Armadillo Wartank (Black Hound inspired war tank) Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit (highly advanced technology from the FRA and possibly the UNSOC), and the Crusader Tank (a main battle tank that can be piloted by one person). However, five of their most (in)famous trademark weapons are the Paladin Assault Tank, Aurora Alpha Strike Bomber, Lockdown MLRS, Shockwave Hovertank, the fearsome Mastodon Behemoth Tank, and the monstrous Thermobaric M1 Abrams tank - the latter being the crown jewel of their military. Unlike most sub-factions, they can be deployed onto the field almost instantly than any other faction, and since it is an elusive faction with a clandestine background, they do not require any funding to be deployed at all. This is the closest to a stealth/guerrilla strategy that the Liberation Army possess. Their greatest invention is the Cerberus Satellite Cannon and Defense Platform: a self-sufficient space station armed with a tier of three orbital laser cannons that was built for the purpose of weaponizing space itself. General Amelia personally leads the US Experimental Forces from inside her own customized Mastodon, alongside with a subordinate, possibly an ex-official with the R&amp;D division of the United States Military, only known as 'Alexis Alexander'. The US Liberation Army has been more or less often referred to as this subfaction, as the entire organization leans toward the concept of experimental warfare.

**US Marine Corps:** Another sub-faction of the Liberation Army; the Marine Corps are what would have been - General Amelia did not command the Liberation Army like it was her personal sledgehammer. Consisting of highly organized and disciplined soldiers, they respect the late Grand General's wishes without fault and has been actively seeking military contractors outside of their employer's usual shenanigans. They are the closest thing to the Regular Army (and to some degree, the Ikari Warriors Mercenaries) to be considered allies, though because of General Amelia's unrelenting dominance over them, their cooperation is fragile at best. The Marine Corps are a counterpart of the Peregrine Falcons, though with less suicidal tendencies or the use of prisoners on death row. They strike first at the frontlines, dealing extraordinary amounts of damage before falling back, hopefully in one piece; rarely would they leave a battle with an entire team intact, let alone unscathed. Because of their subtle alliance with the Regular Army, the Liberation Army sometimes question as to why the Marine Corps are able to acquire some weaponry of Regular Army origin. Though they lie to their officials that they gain said weaponry from the Regular Army via theft, it did not help the relationship further when (at times) the Marine Corps have to go against the Regular Army on the orders of General Amelia. Shaky alliances indeed...

_*Do note that the US Marine Corps is an entirely different faction from the US Marines, as the former is from MegaAuthor's universe. The US Marines do not formally exist anymore in the new timeline._

**Blackwatch:** In official terms, Blackwatch does not exist - it is a black operations unit that is given free reign when it comes to dealing with 'unconventional' invaders. The organization has access to vast stockpiles of military weaponry that usually originate from the USEF, in addition to controlling the most refined information control technologies, the latter being vital to preserving the ignorance of the American public. Their unethical operations remains a well-kept secret, even to the wide information gathering like the SPARROWS or CFA. Furthermore, they have full authority over all branches of the American military and local police forces when it comes to intrusive warfare - they can request for any kind of information and any amount of military forces to serve under their command, and will not hesitate to execute those in charge in order to seize control of the operation. Each member of Blackwatch is overwhelmingly dedicated to his/her goals and fully believes that killing any whom they perceive as the enemy of the state justifies the means, no matter how distasteful they are. As such, Blackwatch soldiers will execute innocent humans without hesitation, use area of effect weapons in urban areas and deploy heavy armor and gunships in crowded areas just to destroy a single target. They will also not hesitate to firebomb entire city blocks just to suppress the invasion, regardless of other military and civilian presence. Some members have even been noted as possessing a cruel and sadistic glee in these controversial operations. Such an approach earns them the ire of any jointly deployed military forces, who usually consider them gung-ho, bloodthirsty psychopaths, and Neo-Nazis. They are lead by the unscrupulous Lieutenant General Peter Randall, noted to be one of the ruthless military leaders in existence. This mad leader will do anything to ensure the safety of America - even if it means dropping a nuke to cancel out any intrusive force on American soil, or using an Odin Satellite Cannon to eradicate an entire beachhead of hostile landing forces.

Blackwatch's existence was all but an enigma until the Soviet Psychic Corps launched a diversion attack on America from Mexico using 'persuaded' Communist forces there in order to drag the United States Experimental Forces into war, which eventually invoked the wrathful attention of this clandestine military unit.

* * *

**CABAL's Cybernetic Federation Army**

Amadeus's ultimate creation was not his contingent of Proto-Soldiers that guarded his inner sanctum of his headquarters, the White Baby Plague, or his dreaded mixture of biological, chemical, or nuclear weaponry. None of his inventions could even be remotely compared to the pinnacle of his scientific research into artificial intelligence technology: the Computer Assisted Biologically Augmented Lifeform. Codenamed CABAL for short, the diabolical-minded AI would act as an advanced computerized intelligence unit for not just frontline troops of the Amadeus Syndicate and the Rebellion Army, but also as a supreme commander for all Cyborg soldiers that served the mastermind of the military enterprise. However, the day for the machines to make their debut never came as the SV-001 Commando Team raided the headquarters, assassinated Amadeus (at least that was the initial case), and destroyed all his assets before bringing a closure to the White Baby Crisis and the fourth war for good.

Somewhere within the long-forgotten bunkers of the Black Forest of Germany was where Amadeus had backed up his master plan before he unleashed the White Baby Plague across the planet: an entire underground fortress that housed the core of CABAL. Hooked up with the minds of countless Rebellion Army and ex-Wehrmacht commanders in stasis, these dormant and long-deceased human beings would have all their conscience (or what was left in it) brought together in a titanic matrix. Acting as a hive mind, the AI had the intellect of an entire nation's best military commanders; Amadeus had planned to use this as his decisive trump card to crush the Regular Army and the world once and for all. Having survived the events of the fourth war, Amadeus retreated to his personal bunker after the Regular Army destroyed the Black Forest compound in the mission codenamed 'Omens of the Future War' and prepared his ultimate stand against his adversaries using two subjects to tip the scales in his favor: Psionic Commando Noriko Kasamoto and Bioroid Commando Bella Heart. As CABAL had countless cores across the planet, his defeat in Germany did not shut him down for good.

Even after Amadeus was shot dead in cold blood by Matthew Rossi, Nathalie Germi, and L-X8, CABAL proceeded to unleash his entire arsenal of Cyborg Prototypes, Assassins, Reapers, and Commandos against the next-generation SV-001 Commandos, including the borderline divine Cyborg Commando known as John Kane. The three soldiers and their accompanying attack force successfully rescued Noriko and Bella, leveled the base, and forced John Kane into retreat - but all of them knew that this was not the last time that they would have to take a stand against CABAL's ultimate warrior.

In spite of the loss of his former master and a good portion of his military, CABAL's war machine marches on as an unstoppable juggernaut, striking fear in all of those that deny an age where machines dominate the planet - and beyond into other universes. As long as a fragment of his programming continues to exist, his dream of eradicating the enemies of his creator will be eventually carried out, even if it means fighting to the last Cyborg Commando. The AI's true intentions are all but a mystery, but it likely has something to do with world domination and using the conquered resources to build the ultimate Regular Army weapon, the Chronosphere.

CABAL's Cybernetic Federation Army relies heavily on cybernetically modified soldiers for battle. Although with cloning technology either stolen or granted to by the Future Rebellion Army, he does not hesitate to integrate cloned troops, referred to as Bioroids, into their military arsenal. As their Cyborgs are often far on par with the standard main battle tank in terms of durability and raw firepower, they have no use for mass deployment of wheeled and tread-driven vehicles. Instead, they prefer a variety of mechanized units for specialized roles, mostly in the form of arachnid-like walkers such as the horrific and aptly-named Cyborg Harvester and the Cyborg Decimator, the latter being a walking fortress of extinction.

In spite of his focus on cybernetics and overwhelming firepower via heavy weaponry, CABAL has been able to unlock the secrets behind psionic weaponry and often fields his Cyborg Commando operatives with specially-modified Mental Wave Generators to terrorize and manipulate enemy forces.

**CFA Shock Corps:** The main structure of CABAL's cybernetic army consists of all the ground troops with the exception of the elite Cyborg Assassins and Commandos, for they belong in an entirely different unit. Their basic foot soldiers consist of the Cyborg Prototype and various cloned humans, while machines that have proven themselves in the field will be granted the privilege of charging into battle as Cyborg Reapers or Cyclops Guardians. They are often led into battle by a high-ranking cloned Future Rebellion Army Commando/Elite Cadre or a Cyborg Commando that was specifically built for shock-and-destroy tactics. Because the CFA's military infrastructure only has to focus on the mass production of Cyborgs and their supporting units, their numbers are immense - should one fall, ten more would be ready to take the deceased/destroyed combatant's place in a matter of seconds.

**CFA Mechanized Division:** CABAL's myriad of war machines such as the Cyclops Guardian, Banshee Multirole Fighter, Cyborg Harvester, and Cyborg Decimator serve a distinctive branch of his military dubbed under this category. When overwhelming assaults are necessary against enemy positions that are just far too well-defended for even the Shock Corps and Commando Sect to break through, the Mechanized Division is called upon to rain devastation on the defenders. To make up for the lack of heavy weaponry (as Amadeus placed more emphasis designing cybernetic soldiers as opposed to titanic war machines), CABAL often uses vehicles used by the former adversaries of the Regular Army to fill this gap, including a few of their high-tech vehicles such as the Dragon Nosuke and Metal Rear. In order to ensure tactical flawlessness, they are mostly AI-controlled to rule out all degrees of error that a human pilot would make.

**CFA Commando Sect:** The crown jewel of the insane AI's military is right here - a specialized force of the best Cyborg Assassins and Commandos ever manufactured that are programmed to serve their voice of guidance until their energy cores falter and shut down. Assignments that this unit have to carry out are often high-risk where failure is absolutely unacceptable, such as assassination of key leaders, destruction of highly strategic and tactical value, and space/time travel to another universe and/or point in time. Two notable members of this highly elite sect are John Kane and L-X8, a highly advanced Cyborg Commando that can destroy entire timelines and universes if necessary, and a Cyborg Assassin that was later captured and reprogrammed by the Regular Army. This is possibly the only unit of CABAL's forces that utilize highly advanced tactics to carry out their duties compared to the brute force and rather straightforward approaches that the Shock Corps and Mechanized Division follow.

**L-X8:** A Cyborg Assassin later turned Commando, he was one of CABAL's finest cybernetic soldiers and a field commander until his capture at the hands of the Regular Army. He now leads the SV-001 Commando Team as the experimental weaponry expert and is the one responsible for the heavy lifting of the unit. Although he appears to be a normal human at first glance, he is built and equipped with some of the best hardware and upgrades ever invented by man and machine; this allows him to easily go claw-to-claw against the toughest enemies of the future battlefield. A full background regarding him is available in the Classified Characters chapter.

**John Kane:** CABAL's ultimate Cyborg Commando and an entity that has the capability to raze the entire planet to the ground by himself if he wanted to. No information is available on him, aside from the fact that he is constantly seeking the destruction of turncoat Cyborg Assassin L-X8 and a Future Rebellion Army Cyborg Commando only known as Victor.

* * *

**Kanegawa Military Industries**

Japan's post-World War II doctrines and policies have been strict to say the least. Upon its surrender on September 2 of the year 1945, sanctions such as the dissolution of its military (the general negative public opinion of the Imperial Japanese Military had something to do with it too) and indefinite occupation by its former enemies became the norm for Japanese society. Most of these policies implemented on the country would eventually do more good than harm, as it allowed for the devastated country to rebuild itself into an economic power, reestablish itself as a modern society, and begin a long term of close cooperation and partnership with the United States. All of this would culminate it into becoming one of the countries that became the major leading member of the Pacific Front Defense Alliance.

Most of the country's defense contractors found themselves lagging behind severely in terms of weapons technology; this is primarily because that military science was not something they emphasized on in the post-war years. As they were also not allowed to export their products to a foreign customer due to their doctrine and post-WWII restrictions imposed upon them, opportunities for profit was all but a fleeting dream. Nevertheless, the rise of new potentially hostile powers (ISIS in particular after their conquering of Iraq) prompted them to reconsider their options. After several partnerships with American defense contractors were secured, Japan's premier and most advanced military hardware manufacturer - Kanegawa Military Industries - was born.

Based in the city of Narita of the Chiba prefecture in Japan along with a science headquarters located in South Korea's capital city Seoul, Kanegawa Military Industries is the premier military contractor, supplier, and developer of weaponry to the Regular Army. This corporation places important focus on mechanized technology, which has resulted in the development of the Slug Gunner, Armored Assault Powersuit, Slug Armor, and the like. Aside from supplying the Regular Army with much-needed hardware for their battle against the Rebellion Army and their associates, they are also the primary company that arms the JSDF (Japan Self-Defense Force) with the latest creations straight from their laboratories. Their products have been extremely successful both domestically and internationally, as the Armored Assault Powersuit has been the mainstay of the United States Marines for the last two years or so.

Firearms developed by KMI include the M16 Mk. II Assault Rifle (jointly developed with Colt Firearms) and a man-portable version of the M134 Minigun (also developed jointly with General Electric). As a company with modestly respectful business ethics, they deeply forbid the notion of selling their hardware to established criminal and terrorist organizations, nor do they appreciate their customers doing the same with their products. KMI has branch offices in many parts of the world as a way of extending their business opportunities around the globe. Given their wealthy and established position, they have a variety of business rivals and enemies; the Amadeus Syndicate and Ptolemaic Army are just two of them. To counteract this, the company employs its own soldiers-for-hire, though they are mostly part-time military and police personnel in contrast to a full-time hired gun with an attitude problem and an itchy trigger finger. When the fighting gets too rough, the Regular Army often sends its own soldiers to protect the company's assets, such as their HQ and the Future Tank X-0 development labs in the mountains of Kagoshima.

Their finest products consist of the Hoplite Armor, Experimental Beam Rifle, Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle, and the Future Tank X-0. All of it assets have proven to be pivotal in the success of the Regular Army winning multiple battles against the forces of CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army alike.

As Kanegawa Military Industries technically follows traditional Japanese business ethics, they forbid their products from being sold to foreign customers, making their line of advanced military products exclusive to their home country and the Regular Army's allies. Its soldiers and personnel are forbidden from offering themselves as mercenaries - if any of its personnel are caught offering their services in this manner, they will receive an instant dishonorable discharge and a permanent record that may result in them being unable of finding a career in this field ever again... at least in the legal sense. The only occasions where KMI soldiers are allowed to enter a battle is when the United Nations and Regular Army grant them the right to deploy their armed forces on foreign soil.

It is later shown that Kanegawa Military Industries was established long before the First Rebellion War ever began. Their purpose was to act as a major supplier and trainer for an elite force later known as the Regular Army Future Forces - it was their appearance on the battlefield in the Third Rebellion War through the Future Tank X-0 that made them known to the world.

**Kanegawa Military Industries Security Personnel:** Fearing the prospect of attacked by its business rivals and conventional enemies alike, the company has taken the liberty to hire its own security forces in the event that its assets come under direct attack. Unlike the stereotypical guns for hire, KMI Security Soldiers-for-hire are required to undergo multiple background checks and examinations before they are employed by the company. This is to ensure that the company maintains a positive image and does not simply hire individuals with an insatiable killer instinct. KMI Security Personnel are extremely proficient in their duties since their employers take great care of them; they are supplied with the finest weapons and equipment that the company has to offer, while generous paychecks and compensations keep their morale at an all-time high. Soldiers of the corporation are known to be frighteningly devoted to their superiors and will not tolerate intruders with violent or criminal intentions in mind.

**Kanegawa Military Industries Mechanized Forces:** Realizing that the company was a viable target by hostile paramilitary organizations ever since it came under direct attack from the Ptolemaic Army, the top brass and executives of KMI decided to incorporate a specialized military unit to deter future threats. Although KMI's Security Personnel are more or less glorified security guards that only see action should their positions be subjected to enemy fire, they did not have the adequate countermeasures to defend against a full-scale assault - which was the case when the Ptolemaic Army stormed their bases and facilities with something more than just fanatical combatants driven by an unknown source of zeal. Incorporating soldiers with Akatsuki Armored Assault Powersuit units while supported with Future Tank X-0s and other advanced combat vehicles such as the versatile V-64 ORCA Assault Craft and the legendary Pteranodon Aerial Fortress, these highly-trained and disciplined soldiers are prepared to repel any incursions that may be launched against the company. Because of traditional Japanese doctrines, KMI soldiers cannot be used as mercenaries for any sort of foreign customer and/or power.

**Kanegawa Military Industries Adept Division:** Upon being able to study L-X8's (codenamed Shepherd) general makeup and construction during a maintenance and repair procedure, the top minds of the company unveiled a secret project designed to supplement the Regular Army's faltering troop numbers: the Adept Program. Being almost identical clones to the turncoat CABAL Cyborg Commando in physical makeup, the Adepts are a force of primarily cybernetic and partly organic beings that have the potential to easily surpass a human in terms of combat prowess. Being the original creators of the synthetic humans, KMI personally fields a force of Adepts in order to protect its company's assets. Keeping in sync with traditional Japanese business customs and ethics, Adepts cannot be employed by foreign powers and thus exclusively serve the JSDF and the corporation itself - though there are exceptions to this rule, as certain members of the Regular Army has access to them. KMI hopes to change this around should the war ever be won, by supplying Adepts to the world market as guardians and protectors - though this, in return, has raised countless questions dealing with ethics in general. As Adepts are produced in rather limited numbers and are prototypical in nature for the time being, they are rarely deployed and are reserved for only the most important missions. For more information, refer to the 'Adept' category in the previous chapter.

* * *

**Rebellion Army Paranormal Division**

The discovery of a deeper secret regarding the Rebellion Army unraveled a rather intricate and sinister plot that focused on more than just simply a new world order and the annihilation of the Regular Army. During the interwar years between the first conflict and second operation against the Rebellion Army, a special faction of General Morden's personal military known as the Paranormal Division waged their own conflict against the Regular Army using unthinkable means of warfare. Led by an unscrupulous Rebellion Army commander known as Admiral Greyfield, the Paranormal Division was entrusted to exercise merciless brutality and violate the Geneva Contraventions in every manner possible - this is done so via using the powers of the occult and chemical warfare to rain devastation on all those who dared to oppose either them or Morden's ambitions.

Though their primary military structure remains mostly unchanged in regards to the units they fielded, it was their ruthlessness in warfare that made them one of the more devastating factions that the world has ever seen in the history of warfare. With the usage of terror tactics, threats of intimidation, and their wide deployment of chemical weaponry, Admiral Greyfield was able to overrun most of Western Europe and forced the Regular Army and the respective countries' soldiers to either retreat or surrender in the wake of the initial assaults. However, it was soon revealed that their ultimate plan was to deploy a gateway generator to allow the arrival of hellish beasts from another realm. An initial and desperate United States Marines counterattack failed - only the swift intervention of Major Flynn Taggart and Corporal Leon Chan prevented it from happening on a global scale.

The gateway project and all of its related research were confiscated and destroyed, though there have been traces that some of it have been salvaged by unknown factions for possibly malicious purposes.

There has been no answer as to why the Paranormal Division wanted to bring literal Hell to Earth, but it is likely that they wished to use the demonic monstrosities to aid the Rebellion Army in winning the war - similar to how Heinrich Himmler, a highly trusted aide of Adolf Hitler and an official that had a circle of occultism around him, believed in the utilization of supernatural forces to crush the Allies and bring Nazi Germany victorious from the war. Given the rather small size of the organization, their operations were only limited to Europe during their time of activeness. After their fall in the interlude years after the first war, not much has been heard about them ever since, but it would be a foolish choice to assume that they have ceased existing in our world for good...

**Hans Grosse:** An authoritative and vicious Paranormal Division officer that acts as an enforcer and shock troop commander for the organization. Wielding two heavy miniguns and sporting reverse-engineered Titanium Combat Armor, his borderline superhuman endurance allows him to endure enough punishment to kill a normal human many times over. He was responsible for safeguarding the captured SV-001 Super Vehicle factory in the city of Stuttgart prior to his death.

**Otto Giftmacher:** A Paranormal Division researcher that oversaw the security of the newly-constructed nuclear power plant in Munich. Even though his combat skills are mediocre in contrast to most of the elite sect, he is still a formidable opponent due to the heavy body armor he wears, combined with his increased resistance to injuries (possibly due to genetic modifications performed on himself, similar to other elite members of the Paranormal Division). His primary weapon is a stolen UAC Model-1993 Rocket Launcher - defeating him will allow the Marines to field the prototypical rocket launcher for all subsequent battles.

**Dr. Schabbs:** The Paranormal Division's mad scientist that was responsible for the creation of the chemical weaponry supplied to the organization. With his primary research facility and missile launch sites in Luxembourg, a toxin attack was all but imminent until his unexpected death at the hands of the Marines that assaulted his facility and supporting war factories. Utilizing a customized G36 assault rifle that uses toxic-coated bullets, he is able to strip the flesh and morale from enemy forces with his diabolical miscreations.

**General Fettgesicht:** A high-ranking General in the Rebellion Army and Paranormal Division, this overweight commander was responsible for overseeing the operations in mainland Europe while Admiral Greyfield was off in London during the final stages of the conflict. With his headquarters based in Berne, Switzerland, this megalomaniac had awaited the Marines' arrival before relishing the moment of shredding them to pieces with his M134 minigun and UAC Model-1993 Rocket Launcher. Much to his superior's dismay, the opposite occurred and the Rebellion Army lost most of their grip on the continent.

**Übermutant:** A four-armed monstrosity assigned as the guard of the Paranormal Division's air base and missile launch facilities in Glasgow, Scotland. Its origins are uncertain, but captured research papers and journals state that this terrifying organism is the result of the occult sect's works combined with Dr. Schabbs' demented knowledge of reanimating fallen corpses. With his hands transformed into razor-sharp blades styled after meat cleavers and a chaingun grafted into his chest, Dr. Schabbs' ultimate product is theoretically the most powerful zombie to have ever walked the Earth.

**Death Knight:** Codename for one of the earliest applications of military cybernetics, the Death Knight, as his name implies, is one of the most feared Rebellion Army soldiers ever encountered to date - even more so than Allen O'Neil. As an abnormally large-sized human being hoisted into a prototypical suit of powered armor, he can take approximately four times more damage than the aforementioned Rebellion Army Commando. To deal with those who are imprudent enough to start a fight with him, he is armed with a pair of homing missile launchers and two 30mm Vulcan Miniguns. His primary assignment is to protect the leaders of his organization from any sort of danger; one will have to take this living tank down if they are to put an end to the Paranormal Division's insidious activities. Though his origins are uncertain, it is possible that he was the result of the organization's research into black magic combined with cybernetics that gave birth to this brutal warrior of the Rebellion Army.

**Admiral Greyfield:** Head of the Paranormal Division and the mastermind behind the plot of opening a gateway to the netherworld itself. His fighting skills are abysmal to say the least, as he only carries a sidearm for self-defense; to counteract this, he is always under the constant protection of the Death Knight and his most loyal soldiers. Putting an end to his life will shut down the faction's operations for good.

* * *

**EXALT**

The Ptolemaic Army was not the only organization that harbored anti-government sentiments on their minds after the Amadeus Syndicate met their supposed demise. During the crisis when a hard disk containing vital design schematics for the SV-001 Super Vehicle tanks were stolen, another faction that identified themselves only as EXALT emerged from the shadows of the fourth war and declared their hostility against the world.

Very little information is available in regards to EXALT (even with all the intelligence collected from their databases during the course of the conflict), as they are an organization with no functioning leader or true base of operations. However, their focus seems to be targeting the Regular Army's financial backers and suppliers, and their activities revolve around sabotaging funding for the UN-backed military force, stealing hardware for themselves, and engaging in various types of guerrilla warfare. As the United States was the largest supporter for the Regular Army, EXALT's operations were primarily focused in the US during their active years prior to their elimination.

One of the biggest impediments of piecing the puzzle together in regards to how their syndicate functions is the way they communicate with each other. They 'speak' in incomprehensible chatter over their frequencies and attempting to capture an agent have all but failed, as they instantly commit suicide with their sidearms prior to being taken prisoner. This only further reinforces the fanatical nature of their agents.

EXALT's operatives field both bullet-based and laser-based weaponry, and their soldiers are equally zealous and devoted to their employers - they will fight to their deaths even in the face of unimaginable odds. Some of their troops have even undergone genetic treatment that grant them attributes such as reinforced skin, increased adrenaline, and rapid cellular regeneration. Their technology consists of stolen Rebellion Army and United States Army assets, and given the vast wealth of resources, possess a fully functional spaceport facility on Midway Island.

Interestingly enough, there are almost no female operatives in the paramilitary unit. In addition, even though most of their resources are acquired from the US, most of their firearms (with the exception of their lasers) are of a German origin - in particular, from the German firearms company Heckler &amp; Koch.

**EXALT Agent:** The basic soldier of the organization, they wield assault rifles similar to the HK G36 and a set of fragmentation grenades.

**EXALT Heavy Trooper:** An agent trained in the operation of heavy weaponry, they utilize HK21 general purpose machine guns to either shred or suppress enemies. Against armored targets, they will fire M72 LAW rocket launchers against them.

**EXALT Sniper:** The organization's premier sharpshooter for assassinations, these marksmen wield HK PSG-1 sniper rifles to silently and swiftly terminate their quarries with alarming ease.

**EXALT** **Medic:** A specialist whose sole purpose is to ensure the well-being of their fellow operatives, they are seen providing medical support on the frontlines and in the rear for wounded EXALT agents. They are not armed (though keeping them alive is dangerous, as they will constantly heal the soldiers that accompany them), and killing them will yield a Medical Kit.

**EXALT Gene Soldier: **An elite soldier that has undergone genetic modifications to improve their performance in their battle against the UNSOC agents. Three known types are known to exist: Reinforced Skin, Adrenaline Surge, and Rapid Cellular Regeneration. Reinforced Skin allows the affected combatant in question to take more hits than usual before dying, Adrenaline Surge provides benefits for increased firing, movement, and reaction speed, while Rapid Cellular Regeneration grants the ability to survive direct attacks from non-explosive weapons. Equipped with a myriad of laser weaponry that allows them to tackle various threats, they should not be taken lightly under any situations.

**Modified AH-64 Apache Attack Helicopter:** Presumably stolen from the US Military, this attack gunship was heavily retrofitted with laser weapons and advanced targeting systems, and was better protected than its stock counterpart. It was seen operating from the rooftop of the John Hancock Tower in Chicago before it was promptly destroyed by UNSOC operatives.

**Herr Faust:** German for 'Mr. Fist', this outdated and unconventional-looking war mech was deployed against the attacking UNSOC operatives as the latter were making their approach towards their space launch platforms on Midway Island. Equipped with a pair of 30mm Vulcan Cannons, two shoulder-mounted missile launchers, and a pile bunker, this machine is anything but primitive when it comes to brute force and durability. There are rumors that this mechanized platform was built on the foundations of stolen Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit and Slug Gunner designs.

**Cerberus Satellite Cannon and Defense Platform:** Stolen from the US Experimental Forces and utilized in their last stand against the world. For more information, refer to the 'Classified Vehicles' section.

* * *

**Future Rebellion Army**

The Future Rebellion Army, or the FRA as every leading nation prefers to coin them as, is an enigma in general. We do not know where they originated from, their purposes, their objectives, or their master plans. We are aware that the FRA is led by a successor to the late General Donald Morden, but his/her/their identity remains unknown. They do not have a primary base of operations so to speak of, since they are content to simple tear through the rift of time and space (aka Portal) to pour their invasion forces into said realm. When they do set up a forward operating base in their targeted world, anything short of nuclear bombardment or overwhelming orbital strikes is necessary to exterminate them, provided that their advanced shielding technologies are inactive. We do know for a fact that they intend to destroy the Regular Army and all of its available allies that are associated with the organization. The futuristic invaders do not seem to possess Martian forces in their army but after seeing them in action, one must question if they really need the ugly cute critters around. It is without question that the FRA will aid the present day Rebellion Army in terms of technology, resources, material, and manpower, though whether it has something to do with the loyalty of the late General Morden is still hotly debated.

The FRA follows the same military doctrine as the contemporary Rebellion Army to a fault; overwhelming battalions of infantry, companies of armored vehicles, a reasonably-sized air force, and a single monstrous weapon platform categorized as a Steel Beast by our field operatives. The FRA, from experience garnered by our best commandos, are just as easily fragile as the modern-day Rebellion Army. There is one problem, though: their numbers. While the Rebellion Army has been reduced to nothing more than a scattered organization after the events at Garbage Island (and later wiped out completely during their last stand in Cuba against the Chronosphere), the FRA then gave the term 'infantry rush' an entirely new definition. The Regular Army and the soldiers they employ from other organizations are eager to fight their foe with their squads of highly trained combatants - heck, a good number of their high ranking field commandos are literal one-soldier armies, but the FRA countered that logic by deploying waves upon waves of cloned soldiers into the fray, and every so often, our commandos have two options: retreat or die trying to hold the line against a tsunami of angry and zealous organic killing machines. The FRA believe that quantity will triumph over quality - to the horror of Regular Army commanders, they have learned that is the depressing truth. Things have only gotten worse when the FRA Steel Beasts, despite the fact they are similar to the ones that General Morden fielded in past wars, are actually deadlier than anything we've encountered.

Perhaps the most frightening thing about the FRA is their Cybernetic Corp. If one were to be attached to any attacking force, it will not end well for the opposition in any manner. Cybernetic Corps are far and few in between, but should one ever show up on the field of battle, any defending faction will simply flee while shouting "Game Over man! Game Over!". Even the best Regular Army field commandos are hesitant to tackle such a dangerous foe; as an anonymous special operations solder quoted once, they "would rather go fight the Plutonians wearing nothing but the boots on their feet". Matthew Rossi says so otherwise, as the destructive delinquent savors the thought of tearing up their forces with his arsenal of heavy weapons.

The FRA is not divided up by any sub-factions, or more specifically, a sect or caste among their ranks. Even their Cybernetic Corp, which is widely believed to be a sub-faction in its own right, is actually one of the major components of the organization primarily consisting of machine troops that are not unlike the ones that serve CABAL. It is speculated that the FRA is also engaging in multiple conflicts from another alternate universe other than our own, but the identities of their adversaries, once again, remains a mystery. Even though the Rebellion Army can barely muster up a force yet can endure for at least a year of warfare, the FRA can last for a decade...and they are also fighting on another front, and possibly an even stronger army as well? The future as we know it is a dark and grim world where humanity's survival is a rather weak prospect.

They are also openly hostile to CABAL's Cybernetic Federation Army, an equally powerful faction with immeasurable military might and resources - even though both sides employ bionic soldiers and have a common goal: utter decimation of the Regular Army and the free world.

With the advent of the Demonic Forces of Hell and the rise of the United States Experimental Forces, the Future Rebellion Army has revamped its doctrine of infantry - while they still primarily rely on fragile clones, they have supplemented their forces with specialized heavy infantry.

**Bella Heart:** An Elite Bioroid employed by the Future Rebellion Army as a biologically-augmented tactical AI for FRA Cyborgs and cloned soldiers. After her rescue by L-X8, she joined the Regular Army as one of their best snipers, field strategists, and anti-Cyborg units. It is rumored that she was designed from the remnants of Amadeus's biological science papers. More information regarding her can be found in the 'Classified Characters' section.

**Victor:** Codename for a Cyborg Commando that serves the organization as a field commander and leading invader when it comes to conquering a different realm. As our encounters with him are rare and few survive running into this monstrosity, there is no information available regarding this killing machine. It is known that he wishes to eliminate the only obstacles standing between him and Earth: CABAL and his eternal rival, John Kane.

* * *

**Demonic Forces of Hell**

While the Martians and eventually the Plutonians were the first pieces of evidence that humankind was not the only intelligent (and hostile) species in the universe, a series of events that took place several months before the First Rebellion War were also notable for further supporting this notion. The Union Aerospace Corporation, an industrial-technological conglomerate based in the United States, had been researching the concepts of teleportation and interdimensional travel for several years on not just Earth, but some of its off-world colonies such as the moon and Mars itself. However, it became clear that the UAC had received a lot more than they bargained for - once they were able to successfully deploy these methods of faster-than-light travel, it had inadvertently attracted fiendish monstrosities from a dimension that, as far as the human race is aware of, is beyond the limits of our own universe. Because of the few space probes sent into this infernal realm and the personal experiences of a prominent United States Marine that had the misfortune of actually traveling there by either pure luck or just fate being cruel to him - Major Flynn 'Mack' Taggart - this world of fiery brimstone is known as Hell, a place of existence for the damned and sinful. However, we are unsure if bad souls are actually sent there once they pass on, but if the Major's words are as truthful as it seems, this is truly the Hell that has been represented in religious texts throughout humanity's history. How humanity met them beforehand is the real question that has yet to be answered.

The UAC wasn't the only one that (accidentally) unleashed the fiery inhabitants of the pit into our universe. The Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division, given with their obsession with the occult and satanic beliefs, had somehow managed to summon them to the Earth shortly after the end of the First Rebellion War with a series of satanic rituals combined with their dark technologies. Much to the shock of human leaders around the world, they were even able to exert some degree of control over the ravenous beasts. Only the quick thinking of Major Flynn 'Mack' Taggart and his student, Leon Chi-Ming Chan, halted the demonic invasion by slaughtering hundreds of the aliens and destroying the primary dimensional gate that they were pouring in from. Humanity had hoped that this would be the last time they would ever have to deal with the Forces of Hell, though this would eventually prove to be a fantasy at best.

In the wake of the demonic invasion of London, England during that event, the brightest minds of humanity decided that there must be a counter to the dimensional portals that the invaders used to funnel their armies through. The Dimensional Gateway Accelerator, a device designed to counter the influx of the wormholes by remotely closing them at a distance, soon saw development and while they were successful in their tasks, there was a fatal flaw about them that the majority of scientists could not solve - the massive energy signatures generated from the devices attracted demons, for they were somehow drawn to them - whether this is just natural instinct or a defensive countermeasure to protect their portals is open to debate. Due to repeated incursions on their part, the SV-001 Commandos (especially the United States Marines in particular) have fought them on multiple occasions, thwarting countless insurgencies initiated by them in the darkest corners of the world. Some combat theaters that they have engaged them include the Amazonian Jungles of Brazil and the Baikonur Cosmodrome in Kazakhstan.

Later studies reveal that these hellish warmongers have been around for long as history has existed. The Valkyrias, an ancient civilization of highly-advanced humans with psionic powers and mastery over them, engaged in a thousand-year long war with them long before humanity established itself into civilized powers. The onslaught of the demons proved to be too much even for the caste of ancient psionics, and a final plan was eventually devised using their greatest knowledge of magic, technology, and the souls of both fallen and living Valkyria to bring forth a weapon that would end the war once and for all: the Spear of the Valkyria. With this in their hands, a nameless hero singlehandedly destroyed the invaders and erased all traces of their existence on Earth as we knew it. Ever since the spear itself was recovered, it has become the forefront weapon against them, for the demons exhibit varying displays of fear whenever they sense its presence. The very first Valkyria, a priestess that is almost as old as the Earth itself, is rumored to have first encountered the demonic forces during the mass extinction event that wiped out the dinosaurs.

The Demonic Forces of Hell is divided into several hierarchies - the lowliest of their forces include former humans transformed into zombies, typical cannon fodder usually involve the minuscule Imps and dimwitted Demons, while specialized combat units, such as their wicked Arch-Vile priests and mechanized Arachnotrons form the true manifestations of their fighting capabilities. Their elite units, the Hell Knights and Barons of Hell, are some of the most formidable enemies that our armies have ever faced. Though their technology is still poorly understood, it is evident that they rely on a mixture of magic, dark matter, and technology (stolen from other races or otherwise) to fuel their ravenous war machine. Their strategy is similar to what we've seen throughout the years - like the Rebellion Army, they rely on sheer numbers but with one minor difference: their focus on quality is impeccable. Using their titanic numbers of hellish troops to swarm their enemies like a tidal wave of burning death, they will eagerly crush all opposition that stands between them and total victory. However, they are known to employ more ingenious tactics at times, usually involving cleverly-deployed ambushes and strategic maneuvers to evade incoming gunfire. Their force composition is unknown but considering they can easily go toe-to-claw with the CFA and FRA at the same time and on equal footing, it can be assumed their numbers are immense to say the least.

Their way of life (or death) is still an enigma to us, but it is clear that they are very barbaric and violent in nature, as they will eagerly turn against each other if they get provoked by the same parties - this is often the scenario when demons get caught in a crossfire between each other. There is a hypothesis that they seek to eradicate all intelligent and sentient life, but this is not known for certain. However, evidence of them corrupting the very lands they conquer in their infernal campaigns may support the hypothesis that they are seeking new worlds to inhabit, but this is not certain.

Despite their initial impressions, they are still very vulnerable to human ordnance and will fall with enough explosive firepower and violence. One unique trait that sets the Demonic Forces of Hell different from other enemies is their resistances and weaknesses to certain weapons - bullets work best against the fleshy kind, explosives are preferred against mechanical types, lasers are deadlier against more trivial enemy types and have perfect accuracy, plasma can burn through natural defenses quickly (such as muscle fats and tissues), pulse rounds can destroy armored carapaces and weaken them via internal bleeding, and special weapons (such as the BFG9000 and MAG Cannon) just have an overall devastating effect against them. They also have an inherent weakness against Valkyrian weapons.

Though the Demonic Forces of Hell originate from the realm of the sinful, their main 'headquarters' on Earth is the remains of the British Isles - having opened an active gateway to Hell in the heart of London and several smaller ones across Great Britain sometime after the sixth war (Metal Slug 6), they were able to quickly overrun the entire country in a matter of weeks before converting the island into a habitat of their desire. Should one actually be able to get a good view of the country from the skies above, what remains of the United Kingdom can be seen as ruined human architecture interwoven with demonic bones, blood, flesh, steel, corruption, and death. Pockets of demonic presence have also been reported in the most remote corners of the world such as the Amazonian Jungle, Australian Outback, Rub' al Khali (Empty Quarter), Siberian Tundra, and the Himalayas.

**Former Human:** A slain human brought back to life via dark magic and necromancy, they return from the dead with one single thought on their minds: slay all forms of life within their reach and feast on their flesh. They are the workhouse of the demonic forces, as they serve to be useful sentries to deter any humans foolish enough to wander into their presence or just cannon fodder for their more valuable troops. They are usually armed with stolen MP5 Submachine Guns, which they will spray at their quarries rather mindlessly.

**Feral Zombie:** Not all deceased humans were suitable subjects for zombification via the invaders' necromancy. Those who were affected with a life-threatening disease, possessed genetic defects, or were mentally unstable underwent a series of anomalies during the transformation process and ended up nothing like any of the undead humans that serve their new demonic masters. Given their natures, they were given the classification as a Feral Zombie. Their thought process is limited to finding sources of sustenance, so they will aggressively maul anything - human or demonic in nature - that comes into their range. Because of their reduced mental capacity, they do not carry weapons and rely on their clawed hands and teeth for attacking.

**Former Sergeant: **Most likely a former police officer or a security guard that met their deaths and were brought back to life, they are almost exactly the same as Former Humans with one major difference: they often wear body armor and are known to wield heavier weapons, mostly in the form of shotguns and assault rifles. They are much better at combat considering they have professional training in their previous lives and are known to display signs of intelligence such as taking cover, performing specialized combat maneuvers, and even throwing grenades at their targets.

**Mutant Gunner:** A grotesque, grey-skinned humanoid with a submachine gun protruding from its chest, an extra pistol in one of its arms and a combat knife in another, they are likely experimentations done by the demons in order to rectify the weaknesses of the Former Humans. Extremely aggressive and deadly for their speed and sudden bursts of firepower, a Mutant Gunner should never be taken lightly for they can dish out alarming amounts of damage in a short time.

**Mutant Berserker:** A larger variant of the Mutant Gunner, with one major difference: it only brandishes melee weapons in the form of steel blades growing out of their arms. Charging towards enemy positions with crazed bloodlust, they will rarely flinch when hit as they make their rush towards their victims before mercilessly slicing them apart. To enhance their durability, the demonic invaders have modified their skin structure to be exceptionally tough. Because traditional rapid-fire weapons such as heavy machine guns will not slow down their advances, the only surefire way to kill them and end their fanatical madness for good is with a single round from a high-powered weapon.

**Undead Commando:** Special Forces personnel that were slain by the demons are resurrected into this terrifying enemy. Undead Commandos are by far the deadliest zombies that our soldiers will ever encounter, for they often carry heavy weaponry into battle, mostly in the forms of M60 Machine Guns and Rocket Launchers. They are also even known to be more cunning than the Former Sergeants and should be priority targets of elimination should they ever start actively hunting our soldiers, which they will do the moment they notice healthy, living humans within their zone of influence. Because of the armor they wear, they can easily weather a direct hit from a grenade with ease.

**Fallen Marine:** Considering the first responders to a demonic incursion often involved the United States Marines, the organization suffered immeasurable casualties in their battles against the Forces of Hell. This meant that the invaders had plenty of corpses to work with in terms of raising an undead army - perhaps as a sign of mockery to the defenders by turning their deceased men and women against them, Fallen Marines are vastly superior in terms of combat in contrast to other zombies of its series - including the Undead Commando, a force to be reckoned with on its own. They carry high-powered weaponry such as UAC Model-1993 Rocket Launchers and M16 Mk. II Assault Rifles, and their body armor is often preserved even in death. Fortunately, they are rather rare as the USM eventually adapted to the tactics of the demonic forces, allowing them to take less casualties in subsequent showdowns with them.

**Zombified Zone Trooper:** Soldiers donning experimental power suits were deployed against the Forces of Hell as engagements with them began to occur on a more frequent scale, as human commanders believed that their enhanced equipment would give them an edge against the brutality of the demons. This was not always the case, as many unlucky Zone Troopers were slaughtered and promptly brought back to life, forever enslaved to serve the infernal legions of death. Armed with high-powered weapons such as high-caliber miniguns, railguns, and (rarely) a BFG9000, Zombified Zone Troopers are deadly foes that are only hampered by their lack of mobility and rather slow aim. Because their suits are entirely bulletproof to smaller weapons, good ways to send them to the afterlife for a second time involve shooting at their damaged head cockpits (which are usually broken to reveal the deceased operator within) or simply overpowering them with your own heavy artillery.

**Zombified Bioroid (Elite):** As if the Elite Bioroid wasn't bad news, Zombified Bioroids do exist and just like in real life, directs other zombies to its side to fight against living beings. Zombified Bioroids do not have the dexterity to use weapons, are rather slow (similar to the traditional zombies seen in the third conflict) and announce their presences with loud, continuous, and harsh coughing, but they easily make up for this with intelligence, large crowds of followers (zombies), and their trump card - they have a banshee scream to alert stronger demons to their locations. Do not engage Zombified Bioroid at melee range, for they are exceptionally strong at close ranges - reports suggest mild headaches and suggestive mind control should one approach this type of undead, meaning that the demonic forces have possibly assimilated the Valkyrias' talents into their book of tricks. Also, it is known to use the vomit bile attack to assimilate its victims.

_*Do note that demonic zombies are radically different from the ones first encountered in the Third Rebellion War - also known as the ones originating from Martian technology. The ones mentioned here are FAR more intelligent and versatile, with the exception of the Zombified Elite Bioroid._

**Reanimator Beacon:** This fleshy structure the size of an adult human being appears to be decorated with serrated bone-like extensions and a constantly glowing orb of crimson light that emanates from the top of the structure. Though it has no means of attacking or defending itself, this demonic artifact has a rather sinister purpose - it will reanimate the bodies of slain humans and even some species of animals within its proximity of influence and transform them into undead servitors for the legions of the damned. They can be destroyed easily by either shooting the structure, smashing it apart with melee attacks, or even tearing the orb out and crushing it with one's bare hands. They are usually planted in areas with high concentrations of bodies after a raid by Hell's legions or in locations such as morgues, cemeteries, and crematoriums, allowing them to add loyal reinforcements to their ranks within a moment's notice.

**Imp:** The most common 'pure' form of the Forces of Hell, they appear to be brown-furred hominids with ruby-red eyes and thorny shoulders. They attack by either biting and clawing their victims to death or toss fireballs, conjured with demonic magic, at them. Extremely aggressive but relatively fragile, even a pistol can dispatch them easily but to counteract their frailness, they will almost always attack in groups of five or more and will do so with unrelenting aggression.

**Bull Demon:** Nicknamed a 'Pinky' by soldiers for their brightly pink-colored skin, these brutes can be considered to be the equivalent of the Forces of Hell's attack dog. Appearing as a shaved gorilla with horns, a hunchback, and lots of bladed teeth, they have a thirsty appetite of flesh and will actively seek it out - once they have prey in their sights, nothing short of killing them outright will stop them. They are extremely durable due to their layers of flesh and muscle, and it takes up to three shotgun blasts to put them down. Their lack of intelligence is also something to take note of, for they have a tendency to wander mindlessly - yet unpredictably - towards their victims.

**Armored Bull Demon:** While the standard Bull Demon was nothing more than target practice for anyone with decent firepower (or a rather unorthodox way to practice their close-combat skills if they were brave enough) this species of the Pinky is a radically different variation. The major difference that sets it apart from its weaker cousin is the heavily-armored carapace that protects its head - known to be harder than concrete, this effectively makes it almost invincible to bullet-based weapons and will grant it some degree of resistance against explosives, lasers, and plasma weapons. Its back, arms, and legs are not as well-protected though, but it will ensure to guard its weak points well as they charge towards their quarries with the intent of either knocking them out or goring them to death with its curved horns. They are easily identified by their grey-colored heads and their dark red-colored skin, and are known to be much more aggressive than regular Bull Demons - even more so when their presence can be suspected with the sounds of thundering hooves in the distance as they approach. Their immense physical force gives them enough momentum to knock over lighter vehicles such as Humvees and Armored Personnel Carriers. The best way to bypass their defenses is to use pulse or magnetic weaponry, as the special rounds will easily penetrate their thick skin.

**Revenant:** Humanoid skeletons that tower at least seven feet tall, these fiendish fusions of flesh and machinery are no laughing matter despite their first appearances. Armed with hardened fists capable of crushing steel and demonically-enhanced rocket launchers, they are capable of smashing enemy forces both up close and from long ranges. Driven by hatred for the living and intense desire for violence, Revenants are befitting of the title as elite troops for the demonic legions as they charge forward with unrelenting speed and rain destruction upon their enemies.

**Revenant Prototype: **A fallen Revenant that was retrieved from the field of battle, presumably heavily modified by the Forces of Hell with stolen Cybernetic Federation Army technologies, and sent straight back into the fray with a vengeance. Somehow, through the employment of arcane demon magic and some reverse-engineering of cybernetics, they have been brought back to life and serve the demonic forces once more and are more than willing to smash CABAL's legions with eagerness. Most of its mechanical parts are replaced by massive dosages of fleshy material. The Revenant Prototypes still have their weapons (the most prominent one being the shoulder-mounted plasma cannons), but most of them prefer to leap towards the target and bludgeon them senseless with their metallic fists. They are immune to head damage as they are clearly able to operate without one; use explosive weaponry to get rid of them quickly, for their cybernetic and fleshy nature makes them very resistant to just about all other weapon types. If one is brave enough, they can dismember them with a melee weapon, such as the Energy Sword Generator - destroying their entire body and cutting them up into multiple pieces is the only known method to ensure they won't be getting back up for another fight since the demonic spirit that drives this killing machine will remain active as long as the torso is undamaged. Vaporizing its entire body in a single blast from the BFG9000 is also a prospective tactic.

**Arachnotron:** This is possibly the only 'pure' machine that the Forces of Hell field within their ranks, for there are no organic components on the machine - save for a 'brain' that is installed inside the primary storage tank. A cybernetic mechanized walker with six robotic legs and powered by a plasma reactor, they utilize plasma cannons to fire modulated rounds of plasma waste that vaporize any humans daring enough to challenge them while melting even the heaviest main battle tanks with frightening speed. Because the plasma rounds are generated from said reactor, it technically cannot run out of ammo. Considering their mechanical natures, most ordnance is ineffective against them as their armor can just absorb all incoming small-arms fire - explosive and magnetic weaponry is usually required when dealing with these autonomous terrors.

**Mancubus:** A grotesque and obese demon armed with two napalm flamethrowers, these titanic beasts are utilized as shock troops, as their unrelenting endurance against damage and infernal weapons are possibly the worst combination for an enemy force on the battlefield. Because their bodies are covered with thick rolls of fat and muscle, they are extremely resistant to bullets and even explosives, but energy based attacks such as those from plasma and laser weaponry can burn cleanly through their natural defenses. Capable of firing their flamethrowers in a stream of inferno or launching them in hellish fireballs while reducing everything to cinders within their reach, their only weakness is their lack of speed.

**Incubus of Pestilence:** When the Demonic Forces of Hell first encountered the Valkyrias, they were astounded by their physical durability and endurance against damage in contrast to normal humans beings, whom were exceptionally frail. Though they were able to overpower them with stronger demonic types, the thirteen Overlords of Hell ordered the creation of an organism that would attack with biological weaponry and bypass the greatest defenses that the female warriors utilized. The Incubus of Pestilence is a variant of the Mancubus that does not attack with scorching fire but instead, fires colored globs of deadly pathogens via specially-designed cannons capable of withering down even the most sturdy of organisms with hardy immune systems. Though slow, they are extremely dangerous for when they perish, the plagues they carry will linger in the area after leaving their host. Plasma weaponry is recommended for dealing with them, as the superheated temperatures of the projectiles will scorch everything, including their poisons to carbon waste. They are disturbing to say the least, for they appear to be in the process of decomposing and their skin colors are usually a sickening tone of gray and black, as if they are undergoing a state of tissue necrosis.

**Hell Knight:** Resembling a massive bipedal, humanoid-like beast with dark grey skin and a muscular build, these monstrosities stand at heights of at least ten feet and decimate all lesser foes underneath their clawed heels. Extremely intelligent in field tactics and battle expertise, they will march forward without fear and extinguish all forms of life that they happen to encounter with their demonic plasma fireballs and wicked claws, which can easily kill a human in as little as two direct strikes. Their muscle mass is also phantasmal, as they are easily capable of demolishing concrete foundations with their bare hands and withstand multiple hits from a Rocket Launcher. Due to how valuable these dark monsters are, they are rarely encountered and are usually found in places that represent importance to their forces, such as a power source providing energy to their interdimensional gateways. They usually attack in pairs, which has earned them the moniker 'Bruiser Brothers' by human soldiers that were unfortunate enough to face them in battle but lived to tell the tale.

**Baron of Hell:** Minotaur and/or satyr-like creatures known for their fierce devotion and loyalty to the infernal realm itself, these wicked crusaders are the primary field commanders of the Forces of Hell itself and are in an entirely different league in contrast to their Hell Knight cousins. Though they are just as easily capable of ripping a human adult apart with their own two bare hands and punching holes in armored tanks with their fists which have been conditioned to the point of being as hard as titanium, they have their own secret arts of attacking enemies at range. Skilled in the manipulation of dark matter, they can generate miniature black holes with their special magic before throwing it at a target - the projectile will then gravitate the victim(s) towards the core before it detonates, blasting them to shreds in a shockwave of wicked dark energy. Even rarer than the Hell Knight caste, Barons of Hell are known to be some of the mightiest generals of Hell itself that only take orders from the Dark Overlord himself, and defeating one is a tremendous feat for they have supernatural resistance against even humanity's strongest weaponry - there are recorded instances where it took at least two to four direct hits from a BFG9000 to extinguish one.

**Afrit of the Damned:** The name of this being translates to 'Baron Lord of the Damned' according to ancient language texts written by the Valkyria. When human commanders witnessed the unforgiving wrath of the Barons of Hell, what they didn't expect was that there was an even higher order of the brutal warlords that dominated the infernal forces of the netherworld. Afrits of the Damned resemble Barons of Hell at first glance but upon closer inspection, they are radically different from their brethren. For unknown reasons, only the upper torsos of their bodies remain - their bovine-style legs are nowhere to be seen and what takes their place appear to be a constantly sparking stream of flames, lightning, and infernal clouds. It is possible that the loss of their legs may be due to their age or perhaps a type of accident and/or experience in combat. Their bodies are colored in an intense hue of red that makes them glow in the dark (in a sense) - this could be caused by the infernal magic that grants them their immense dark powers which rival almost every demonic species encountered in our campaigns against the Demonic Forces of Hell.

While they are no longer able to walk because of their lack of legs, they make up for this with the powers of albeit slow levitation. Their attacks easily make them the most feared demons ever encountered by our military forces - they consist of flinging red-tinted plasma fireballs capable of melting the toughest armor available to humankind, summoning meteor strikes with stones excavated from within the deepest volcanic regions of Hell, and conjuring up dark matter cores that dematerialize everything within their range. Their skin, a hide interwoven with hardened magma, is also supernaturally-tough and superheated to a point where conventional bullets will melt upon contact - this effectively makes them immune to gunpowder-propelled weaponry. A single one of these is more than a match for a Valkyria, let alone skilled human soldiers. Fortunately, they are very rare - there have been only two recorded instances of them present on Earth. This makes them even more elusive than the Cyberdemons. While nothing is known about them aside from their combat potentials, educated guesses have surmised that they are veteran Hell Knights or Barons of Hell that have achieved a new plane of existence with the hundreds and thousands of years worth of experience garnered. If this is the case, then it is likely they are high-ranking commanders that are only called upon into battle in situations that not even the dreaded Cyberdemon caste can handle. They can be related to the Cyber Afrit given their similar methods of locomotion, but this is not known.

**Arch-Vile:** An extremely rare demon known to incite fear in even the most hardened human soldiers, these emancipated, pale, almost skeleton-like perversions are wicked magicians and sorcerers that serve the Forces of Hell with their ancient powers involving pyrokinesis and resurrection of their fallen comrades. They are capable of channeling their magic spells into two types of psychic attacks of some sort. The first one is the ability to project a wall of flame at its targets, scorching them to cinders upon contact. The second one is igniting their victims with an unholy flame and then detonating it after about a five-second delay as long as there is a line-of-sight between the Arch-Vile and its unfortunate target. Last but not least, they are also capable of reviving deceased demons with a powerful spell, making them prime targets for elimination - a small squad of Arch-Viles can easily resurrect an entire legion of demons in a short time, undoing the hard work of our brave soldiers in the blink of an eye.

**Infernal Arch-Dragon:** While the majority of the Demonic Forces of Hell are ground-based troops, this is an exception. A pitch-dark and rather lean-built dragon with demonic armor infused into its body and its skin being able to withstand the explosive force of a FGM-150 Lancer Heavy Missile, these winged terrors serve as the aerial attack forces for the armies of the Inferno. Their clawed limbs and armored tails make devastating melee weapons, capable of tearing through the armor of even Ironside Mammoth Tanks with alarming speed. But their true devastating secret art involve conjuring up a burning sphere of energy from within their toothed maws that resembles a miniature sun - this projectile can reduce even the most armored fortifications to a pile of ash with a single hit. Their eyes burn with intense malice as they soar through the skies, inflicting terror in any being that are able to hear its signature, high-pitched shriek resembling that of a bird of prey prior to its hellish assault. They specialize in aerial bombardment and air-to-air combat, making them deadly enemies whether it be at sea, on land, or in the air. This being is likely the very same species that have inspired dragons in many works of human fiction - the European dragons in particular, for the two bear an uncanny resemblance with each other.

**Fallen Valkyria:** Hell has promised generous rewards in the forms of infinite dark powers and eternal life for anyone that was willing to give their souls to them - even the Valkyria, a race of humans known for their fixated devotion to justice and peace, were not entirely invulnerable to their bribes. Though the Demonic Forces of Hell had more than enough resources to fight the caste of female warriors head-on, the Dark Overlord recognized their potential - and came to the reasoning that they would serve the army of the infernal realm well should they surrender their souls to the damned. An even rarer variant of the Arch-Vile (due to their focus on magical attacks), this entity is likely either a fallen or brainwashed Valkyria that had her body preserved for several thousand years, and was later brought forth during the encounters that the Forces of Hell had with the human race. Dark Valkyrias are by far some of the deadliest warriors employed by the armies of Hell as they have endurance bordering on that of a Baron of Hell, and they have a variety of attacks capable of crushing all resistance at their disposal.

Since they have retained some of their psionic powers even after perishing and/or selling their souls out to the very enemies they fought against in their previous lives, explosive-based weaponry are not effective against them - they can simply cause the projectile to explode in mid-flight, or even send it straight back at the progenitor. Instant-hit weapons, such as bullets, lasers, and plasma bolts, are recommended as they are far too fast for them to catch with their telekinesis. However, be aware that they can also perform offensive actions with their telekinetic skills such as throwing objects at her victim, or even grabbing their quarries and strangling their lives out. Compared to zombies, they are rather clean for their appearance - their regalia is surprisingly preserved well, and they don't have the bloody appearance of the traditional resurrected human. They can be recognized by their grey-violet skin and glowing red eyes. Should one ever hear arcane and eerie chants echoing across the horizon, be prepared to face them in battle; it is impossible to sneak past one as they have superb detection abilities in the form of sensing the lifeforce of all living things over a long distance.

Two variants are known to exist: the Valkyrian Knight, and the Magician Valkyria. The Knights are known to take their fights up close and personal with their Valkyrian Rune Swords, though they can still cast powerful spells as a form of attack - their armor also makes them even more resistant to bullets. In fact, some of them are even known to ride Infernal Arch-Dragons into battle. The Magicians, on the other hand, are indirect attackers but are no slouches at close-quarters combat either, as they can skillfully defend themselves with their scepters. If one has the BFG9000, do not hesitate to use it against them.

**Ouroboros Lord:** Many creatures that have pledged their loyalty to the Demonic Forces of Hell are still poorly understood even after countless skirmishes with the monstrosities, but none of them are as mystifying as this... thing. Given its likeliness in terms of looks and general abilities to the Hell Nobles species (Hell Knight, Baron of Hell, Afrit of the Damned) it is possibly related to them in some manner. If the Afrit of the Damned are considered to be at the top of the food chain in regards to Hell's hierarchy, then the Ouroboros Lord is the apex predator of the damned. At first appearances, this levitating beast appears to have a violet-skinned muscular build for its torso, and its arms are equally as well-toned which end with demonic hands accompanied with a set of wicked claws. Its head resembles that of the Hell Nobles, although it has four horns - two sprout just above their ears and another pair grows upwards from the domes of their skulls. Perhaps to help in its flight abilities (or just for shock impressions) it has a pair of draconic wings that sprout from its back. However, what makes this fiendish apparition stand out is that like the Afrit of the Damned, it has no lower torso. Instead, it is replaced with a snake-like structure that ends with a dragon's head, and from field observations, it appears to have a mind of its own but at the same time, is under full control of its 'master'.

The Ouroboros Lord is an entity that easily outclasses the Cyberdemons and Fallen Valkyrias in regards to its techniques. Not only can it conjure up a variety of projectile-based attacks such as plasma fireballs and dark matter spheres with their immense dark magic powers, but like the Afrits of the Damned, they can summon meteor strikes and localized lightning storms at will in order to crush all those who oppose them over a wide area. In the event it has to engage in melee combat, it can either use its clawed arms to end an unfortunate victim in a single swipe but they also have the ability to summon a blade of pure fiery demonic magic to slay targets that it can't decimate with their hands. Its dragon/snake-like 'tail' is also capable of lashing out and ensnaring victims before tearing them apart with a single bite - should it be severed from its progenitor, it will quickly perish but a new one would be replaced almost instantaneously. Through a combination of the same magic that empowers the Afrits of the Damned and its draconic wings, it can easily fly through the sky at about the speed of an average human at running pace (approximately 8 miles an hour). Its height, if its tail is included at stretched-out length, is approximately twenty-four feet in total.

However, an ability unique to this type of demon (and makes it unbelievably terrifying) is its unfathomable rejuvenation powers. While its defenses are just as tough as a Baron of Hell, it can further enhance its survival by healing wounds inflicted to it within a matter of seconds. It is hypothesized that the Ouroboros Lord does this via a mixture of demonic arts and rapid cellular regeneration. A rather gruesome way that it can heal itself even faster involves eating its own tail - there are instances where the creature forcefully tore its own tail off and devoured it; this is likely where it earned its name, as 'Ouroboros' is an ancient symbol that depicts a snake devouring its own tail and represents the cycle of re-creation. It can also consume the souls of fallen demons that have perished in close proximity in order to replenish its health, armor, and augment its strength. Because of its immense healing factor, the only surefire way to decimate this winged titan in the conventional way is through a combination of overwhelming firepower and teamwork - sporadic machine gun fire cannot whittle down its health fast enough, as it can 'out-heal' the damage dealt. It seems to be rather vulnerable to pulse weaponry, and Valkyrian weapons will inflict more damage than it can recover from. Even with its weaknesses, it will be nigh-impossible to vanquish without a combination of firepower and teamwork; it can withstand at least six simultaneous BFG9000 blasts before succumbing.

Although its true origins are unknown, the Valkyrians refer to them as 'Baphomet's First Children' and are likely a very important hierarchy of the Hell Nobles species. Fortunately, it does not have any psionic powers in contrast to the Fallen Valkyria. However, the raw destruction it is capable of delivering along with its almost divine lifespan makes it a foe that few have the courage of facing in a direct confrontation and walking away victorious in one piece.

**Corrupted Hound:** Whoever suggested the brainless idea that the Black Hound can deal with demonic incursions alone should be fired at once, figuratively and physically. The Corrupted Hound, a Black Hound that was somehow stolen by the infernal warriors of Hell and turned against its original creators, is a battle tank on steroids - as if that is even possible in this moment. It outperforms even the Black Hound in battle, bringing ruin to whatever battlefield it is deployed into and has survived multiple barrages of plasma shots from CFA troops or accelerator railgun fire from FRA soldiers. Its strengths have one caveat, though: the Corrupted Hound is so powerful and desensitized by violence that if it does not have any non-demonic targets to fire at, it will attack the very things that it serves: demons. The only way to stop the Corrupted Hound and its rampage is to outlast its onslaught (not exactly possible as of now) or simply destroy it (this has only been accomplished by the CFA and FRA super Cyborg Commandos, John Kane and Victor, respectively). Fortunately, they are very rare and on every occasion they have been encountered, they usually end up inflicting more demonic casualties than humans given its considerably unstable nature. Therefore, the demons rarely deploy it unless they are on the brink of losing a major battle/objective.

**Cyberdemon:** A towering monstrosity and a combination of both demonic flesh and machinery. For more information, refer to the 'Cyborg' subcategory in the previous chapter for more details.

**Cyber Afrit:** Special variant and extremely rare variant of the Cyberdemon. For more information, refer to the 'Cyborg' subcategory in the previous chapter for more details.

**Überdemon:** A grotesque monstrosity of a hellspawn that was only encountered once at the UAC facility in the Amazonian Jungle by the Regular Army's Future Forces unit, there is very little information available in regards to this creature as the only known sample was exterminated before it could be closely analyzed. Hypothetically, it could be the result of a genetic experiment that the Forces of Hell were performing - it appears to be a distant relative of the Hell Knights and Barons of Hell, given its ram-like head and muscular structure. It appeared to have been trying to get through an interdimensional gate and into the complex, but was inadvertently stuck between two realms for inexplicable reasons. Therefore, only its torso materialized into our world - whether this was intentional or otherwise remains a mystery. Despite being completely immobile and reduced to nothing more than a giant bullet magnet for our soldiers, it is nothing to sneeze at when it comes into combat. It can smash our troops into paste with its massive limbs and it can generate a variety of plasma and wicked energy-based attacks from its arms and mouth, and the still-functioning Dimensional Gateway Accelerators in its vicinity (which it has taken control of) gives it the ability to summon demonic reinforcements at will.

Another one was actually encountered in Hell in its fully mobile format - acting as an unusually massive Baron of Hell of gigantic proportions, it can weather tremendous punishment before succumbing and is known to use a variety of plasma-based attacks to decimate all opposition that stands before it; considering the area of splash damage it is capable of inflicting, it is extremely difficult to avoid them, especially out in the open. Because of its massive size, it can simply step on its foes and crush them under its large hoofs - whether it is a lowly Rebellion grunt or the Manticore Nano-Devastator Tank, it will be destroyed almost instantly.

Because of its titanic body mass and durable skeletal build, it can only be damaged by shooting it in the mouth and throat - even our heaviest infantry weapons can only inflict minor flesh wounds to it, which it will promptly ignore and heal within a matter of minutes. However, Valkyrian-based attacks and weaponry are known to have devastating effects on it. As it towers at least ten stories tall, it is one of the largest demonic organisms ever encountered to date - whether it is a natural evolution of the iconic elites of Hell or a product of demonic experimentation remains an unanswered question.

It is known that they were used as shock troops against the Valkyrias in the later stages of the apocalyptic war on Earth, as their humongous body masses and daunting power allowed them to crush almost any kind of opposition quickly. The fact that the Valkyrian Knights and their Valkyrian Dragon mounts were the only true opponents for the behemoths is just the firsthand evidence of the overwhelming terror they were capable of delivering. Fortunately, they don't have any special resistances, meaning heavy military ordnance in the form of heavy tanks will be sufficient enough to deal with them... provided this apartment-sized beast doesn't get too close to them first.

**Titan: **Our entries on demonology and how to counter each and every last one of them has been of great assistance to us, as it has drastically reduced the casualties that our forces had to suffer at the fangs of the infernal beings. However, there is one demon that was yet to be encountered, but a recent file released has proven that such a beast does indeed exist. To sum it up, the Titan Demon is something (or in this case, someone) that we should avoid at all costs - even if we possess the aid of our ultimate trump cards against them, the last two Valkyrias.

We have proven the existence of the Überdemon and the Gatewatcher, heard tales of their devastating capabilities from firsthand witnesses (Matthew and Nathalie encounter the Überdemon at the UAC Research Facility in Brazil while Alyssa and Minami recall fighting for their lives against the Gatewatcher), but the fable from Flynn 'Mack' Taggart, often noted to be humanity's forefront demon slayer, is something that should not be dismissed and swept under the rug. What he describes was that of a creature with gigantic proportions to dwarf even the monstrous Überdemon, stomping across the burning plains of the Inferno as the largest demon to have ever emerged from the bowels of the fiery world. We initially do not believe the Doomguy's story of such a creature roaming across Hell - that is, until photographic images that clearly depicts a gigantic skull and what used to be its arm littered across the demonic landscape. Reactions among those who saw the images were mixed but there was a mutual agreement on one thing: it embodied the definition of pure terror.

Judging from the size of its skull and arm, we can assume that it is exponentially actually larger than an Überdemon and somehow despite its size, is actually of a lower rank/caste than the Gatewatcher. A final estimated calculation puts its size at about 1000 meters in height - that surpasses the height of the 828 meters tall Burj Khalifa, the tallest skyscraper in the world!

This brings up a major question of importance; our Valkyrias were unaware that such a creature existed and if it does exist, their ancient archives would have set it in stone as proof (it was how we were able to learn about the Gatewatcher after all) so does this mean that the Titan existed long before the Valkyrians even came to be? It is either that the Valkyrias erased the notion of the Titan's existence or that none of them had actually encountered it in its physical form. The third possible guess is that the Titan had bested all of the Valkyrias and corrupted those who managed to survive in the realm of Hell (which would explain the numbers of of Fallen Valkyrias and their (un)holy dragon mounts working for Hell). The most interesting part however was Flynn's revelation of how the Titan met its undoing. According to him, he and the Titan battled in the demonic realm nonstop for approximately two months, and the Doomguy emerged as the victor.

Yes. The United States Marine we know all too well for his contributions against the eternal onslaught from the horrors of the pit killed the Titan. In a fight that lasted for over sixty days. With his bare hands, or at least that was how it was interpreted to be.

Flynn Taggart did not elaborate on the matter further, and has refused all requests for further interviews - this only raises more questions. However, it sounds too good to be false, as the older marine is known for his sheer honesty and is a trusted figure in the eyes of anyone who was fortunate enough to work with him. But if we take his words into account... we might have a living Titan of our own, and he does not have to be a 1,000 meter tall monster; he is a monster by all rights. Whether it was actually him or a long-lost descendant of his that finished the job is a question that will likely remain an enigma for a long time.

And the Demonic Forces of Hell are fully aware of that, which leads us to bring up another riddle that stems from the next hellish behemoth on the list: the Penta-Devil God Dragon.

**Penta-Devil God Dragon:** Deeper studies into the history of demonology has shown that the Titan is not the only unnaturally-sized behemoth that exists within the hierarchy of the Demonic Forces of Hell. While their dreaded Infernal Arch-Dragons are their ace monsters when they take their crusades into the sky, this mythical terror (named as so as it appears to be a winged draconic creature with five heads) is perhaps their dominant king/queen of the fearsome aforementioned dragons and if educated guesses to go by, it may perhaps even be a member of the Thirteen Overlords of Hell considering the vast aura of fear and power it is simply capable of generating with its presence alone. By physical appearance, it presents itself as a bipedal dragon with five unique-looking heads, wings that are blacker than the voids of space itself, four hands equipped with dreadful scythe-like claws, and a titanic body constructed from some kind of unknown material that seems to a possible combination of brimstone and solidified magma. Towering at approximately six hundred feet tall when standing, it is one of the largest demon species recorded to date.

This being's existence was never confirmed - however, recently uncovered artifacts and ancient texts have proven that the so-called Penta-Devil God Dragon is indeed a demonic species and it, along with the Gatewatcher and possibly other members of the Overlords, was personally responsible for the near-extinction of the Valkyrians and their Valkyrian Dragon companions. Even the Überdemons had difficulty taking down the peerless Valkyrian Knights and their courageous dragon mounts, and the Infernal Arch-Dragons didn't fare any better - in fact, the new caste of female warriors were actually able to turn the war around as they devastated large swathes of the demonic legions with such ferocity unlike any other type of resistance that the demons had encountered in the last several thousand years. Realizing that the war on Earth would be lost, the Demonic Forces of Hell sent their greatest aerial champion: this very monstrosity. With immense physical force, a murderous state of brutality and rage, and heavy resistance to almost every known type of weaponry, this winged behemoth tore through the skies and decimated countless Valkyrian Knights - in fact, Minami 'Mimi' Nakao met her end this way in the past when she and her dragon mount were decimated by a beam of sulfuric fire. Almost nothing could stop this champion of the Inferno's rampage as the last of the Valkyrians prepared to meet their extinction, especially after the first Valkyrian Priestess perished fighting the Gatewatcher...

That was, until the fabled 'Doom Slayer' appeared over the horizon one day, riding on the back of a dragon whose scales shimmered as if they were gifted by the essence of sunlight. Just as the enormous five-headed dragon prepared its ultimate offensive to vanquish this enigmatic warrior - a combination of chaotic energies merged into one destructive beam - the Doom Slayer, along with his/her dragon companion, raised the legendary blade and together with the creature he/she rode into battle with, unleashed an equally powerful attack that consumed the incoming offensive and vaporized the unholy amalgamation in a single strike. The Doom Slayer and the dragon then disappeared quietly before the glare from the massive explosion settled.

However, the Demonic Forces of Hell were persistent and prepared to resurrect this draconic deity without haste. They foresaw a future where humanity would weaponize their race to a point where supreme technologies would form the backbone of their fighting potential - they knew the Penta-Devil God Dragon would be needed again. They ensured that the arrogance of the human race's confidence would stem from their mastery over technological advances in military weaponry; thus, it would prove to be their folly once they had to face this unholy beast in combat.

Each head of the Penta-Devil God Dragon represents a crucial element of Hell's culture. A head constantly being bathed in flames represents the fiery violence that the netherworld's denizens are obsessed with. One that has the colors of icy blue symbolizes the cold hatred that demons harbor against anyone that opposes them. The third that is primarily yellow and sulfuric in appearance signifies the unholy toxic fires that burns throughout Hell. Another one that is shaded in pitch black is the personification of absolute hopelessness and eternal darkness, which is what the demons wish to bring upon their victims. The last one, a steel-laden head, is supposed to portray the might of Hell's pillaged technologies that form the very basis of their customized war machines.

The Penta-Devil God Dragon is only vulnerable to certain attacks of Valkyrian nature - it can even take railgun rounds from Thor-Class Battleships and remain unscathed, making it all but untouchable with conventional human weapons. However, if it has been stopped in the past, then it is by far no means invincible - we just need to find out what its weaknesses are and hopefully prepare a proper counter should it surface in our world again.

**Gatewatcher:** An ancient monstrous deity that has presumably lived for several million years (if not billions), this mammoth-sized fiend is likely the mastermind responsible for the invasion of Earth, or perhaps even the supreme figurehead of the Demonic Forces of Hell. Though it has never been actually encountered by our militaries, its existence was verified after the Spear of the Valkyria was retrieved and brought out of its slumber that lasted for several millennia - the last surviving Valkyrias were not even aware that such a being exists, as Alyssa 'Magician's Valkyria' Melchiott has stated that the so-called Gatewatcher never actually made a formal appearance and was more fiction than fact, even to the race of ancient psionics. But if the stories told by the legendary weapon crafted to drive the demonic invaders back are anything to go by, this demon is very well real and it is only a matter of time before our soldiers will have to face it head-on in the battlefield.

The Gatewatcher is aptly named in such a manner as it is known to guard large-scale interdimensional gates used to funnel invasion forces into other worlds and universes; this is to ensure that anyone trying to retaliate by venturing through the very same gate will be dealt a swift and miserable death at its claws. It resides in the deepest regions of Hell where wicked flames burn for all of eternity, the terrain is all made of black and red brimstone that burn with intense hatred, and the sky is a constant boiling atmosphere of devilish crimson clouds. Its powers are astonishingly frightening and deadly - with its arcane dark magic and twisted technologies, it can conjure a variety of attacks capable of crushing any form of opposition that dares to stand before its might. The only sources of images that depict this beast are on stone tablets found in Valkyrian ruins - it appears to be a bipedal being with six arms, two legs, a goat-like head, and tattered wings styled in a similar manner to bats. There is a prominent hole in its forehead where cubes of brimstone are launched from; with these, it is capable of summoning reinforcements to aid it in battle. Its techniques make the other members of this infernal hierarchy seem minuscule - it can launch fireballs conjured with the very wicked flames of its realm, generate plasma explosives, and materialize lightning bolts out of thin air. Even its demented roar capable of disrupting the very fragments of reality it resides in is known to have a damaging effect (both mentally and physically) to all those who are within its range of hearing.

Further studies of this enigmatic and fearsome creature has proven that the Valkyrias have indeed encountered this being in the past, though it was long before the last two surviving members of female warrior caste were born. The Gatewatcher has indeed invaded Earth several hundred thousand years in the past long before the rise of large-scale organized human civilizations, but was ultimately driven into retreat after the very first Valkyria sacrificed herself to weaken the demonic entity to a point where it would no longer be able to invade other worlds with its interdimensional-warping powers. It was forced into retreat as it would run the risk of being imprisoned on Earth forever, unable to return to the fiery realm from where the monstrosity originated. Therefore, this explains why it was unable to join its minions during the recent invasions of Earth - but it does not answer the fact that it can potentially recover its forgotten powers and personally spearhead incursions in the future.

It is possible that the Spear of the Valkyria and the Valkyrian Rune Sword are its only weaknesses - as said weapons can penetrate all forms of demonic magic. However, the Regular Army is not counting out the possibility of it being vulnerable to high-powered conventional weaponry, as even the mighty Hell Knights and Barons of Hell would eventually perish with enough punishment from human-manufactured firepower.

And even then, we are not entirely sure if it can truly be killed...

* * *

**Soviet Psychic Corps (Psi-Corps for short)**

The very notion of humans gifted with the force of psionic powers originates all the way back to the years prior to the start of World War II: Joseph Stalin, the supreme Premier of the Soviet Union after Vladimir Lenin's death, initiated a brutal campaign of purges throughout state in order to erase all traces of capitalism, imperialism, and just about anything that was considered to be a negative towards the very notion of communism. Because of this, the Red Army lost a good majority of its skilled military officers and soldiers - and not only that, Stalin was extremely paranoid of potential infiltrators from both inside and outside the borders of the USSR. In order to raise a skilled military unit without any potential treacheries, the Premier enlisted an enigmatic man only known as 'Yuri' to help him establish a force of specialized soldiers that would use their minds to do battle against the 'enemies of the people'. In addition, Stalin planned to use these talented operatives to crush the invading Wehrmacht when World War II broke out, and to sway the international opinion in favor of the Soviet Union - unfortunately, the individual he had entrusted the program to was unable to provide him with the assets needed by the time Stalin requested them. Some believe that if the Psi-Corps saw action in WWII, the Soviet Union would have easily taken all of Western Europe within a mouth by simply mind controlling important Allied leaders and forcing them to surrender to the might of the USSR.

Stalin was patient however, and provided Yuri with all the necessary resources to aid him in the development of this secret army. Unfortunately, Joseph Stalin died under mysterious circumstances in 1953 and the subsequent Soviet leadership following his death ultimately refused to allow Yuri to continue his underground program - in fact, they were rather horrified upon hearing about the Psi-Corps program and immediately ordered its termination. The mastermind behind it all was persistent however, and with his own gift of mind control, he was able to covertly channel the funds, recruits, and resources needed to continue with his work by manipulating the government of the USSR without anyone knowing it.

The reason why Yuri wished to carry on the dreams of Stalin was simple: not only did he realize the potential of the gift he could provide to the human race, but he thirsted for revenge against the Soviet Union as a whole after Yuri's wife was executed by the NKVD for speaking out against the Great Purge. His daughter, Libra, would have met the same fate considering her 'unique' appearance - however, Stalin allowed her to live on one condition: have her either serve in the Red Army or undergo training in the Psi-Corps. As her father would never risk his beloved child on the battlefield (at least not until she was ready), he went by his leader's promise to train Libra - but at the same, he would swear that one day, the Soviets would pay the ultimate price. At an unspecified point of time, he adopted Huang 'Yunru' Lingyin during an expedition in the Xinjiang region of China after finding her barely hanging onto her life - such a sight also made him set Communist China in his sights as a potential target of vengeance. Sometime later, he adopted Yuriko Matsui after discovering the psychic experiments originating from a rogue branch of Kanegawa Military Industries.

In the old timeline, the Psychic Corps eventually disbanded and disappeared from the world when the Soviet Union dissolved in the 1990s and became the Russian Federation - Yuri was forced to do so as the new Russian government was replaced with new leadership, thus cutting him off from the supply chain that kept his personal agenda running. Traces of his works could still be found throughout the world, but no one - not even the Russians - were able to learn where they exactly originated from. In the alternate timeline where the Soviet Union never met its demise, Yuri was able to continue and advance his works to previously impossible levels to the point where he was able to establish his own personal army. It was from this very achievement that only furthered his ambitions to overthrow the two major communist superpowers, Russia and China.

There is little to no information available about Yuri and who this man is supposed to be - his existence was only confirmed after an abandoned and inactive Psychic Dominator was found in the frozen wastelands of Antarctica and even to this day, some even consider him to be nothing more than a myth started by paranoid Soviet officials, similar to a fable of how an anonymous Soviet scientist wanted to raise an army of genetically-engineered primates for the Red Army.

The Psychic Corps rely on specialized tactics to bring victory to the battlefield, though they are known to field Soviet/Russian units in their arsenals (and just about any other unit they can seize in their progress). While his forces are psychologically terrifying enough alone, it is his three most skilled Psychic Commandos, Libra, Huang 'Yunru' Lingyin, and Yuriko Matsui that are the pride and joy of his personal army as they possess enough potential to challenge all the world powers on their own.

**Initiate:** Realizing that simply falling back on psychic talents was not enough, Yuri established the Initiates, a division of soldiers that relied on malicious thoughts alone to shoot bolts of fire at enemies. How this is done so is unknown, but the effects are clear: the flames that these troops are capable of projecting can cause third-degree burns under prolonged exposure, and they can even melt the armor on vehicles and tanks if given sufficient time to do so. They also serve as basic laborers in the organization's many facilities.

**Psi-Corps Trooper:** The very basic member of this unique organization, these soldiers appear as hairless operatives equipped with mind control implants installed on their heads and spin. Their primary objective is to persuade conventional enemy forces to serve the wills of their master (Yuri) - they do this by mind-controlling them. However, certain units, such as those of a robotic origin and individuals with a natural resistance to manipulation, are immune to their tricks. In the event it is necessary to defend themselves, they are equipped with submachine guns and Kevlar vests to ward off minor threats.

**Psi-Corps Elite:** A rarer variant of the standard Psi-Corps Trooper, Elites are known to possess even more potent mind control powers, which allows them to take over units that are otherwise harder to 'suggest', such as the experienced crews of heavy tanks. Psi-Corps Elites are even able to hover over water through means unknown - this is perhaps due to their mastery of telekinesis, which grants them the skill of limited levitation. Like the Trooper variant, they are by far no means helpless either should their skills in mental domination fail - they are armed with heavy machine guns and even better body armor, making them dangerous adversaries to contend with.

**Marauder:** In order to prepare his infantry corps to face off against heavier opposition, Yuri ordered the creation of the Marauder, a genetically-modified human grafted into a bulky armored suit that resembles the ones used by Russian Tesla Troopers. These walking tanks carry a pair of massive exploder cannons that appear to be reverse-engineered BFG9000s, but with much less detonation power. They are often used as powerful anti-personnel, anti-tank, and anti-structure units. They are about the size of a Mancubus and can take just as much punishment, making them deadly foes for the unprepared.

**Plague Bug:** Although the Soviets eventually banned the usage of biological weapons outright despite having researched them during the peak of the Cold War, Yuri decided to adopt them into his military anyways to psychologically terrify enemy forces. This massive bug resembling a cross between an ant and a tick is about the size of an adult German Shepherd. Guided by limited intelligence, it will charge at enemy formations with one goal in mind: release its deadly pathogens which cause all organisms to suffer respiratory illnesses and necrosis. If the Plague Bug self-detonates or is destroyed, it will explode and spread the viruses within over a small area - in addition, the toxic clouds are actually corrosive enough to slowly wear tank armor down.

**Gatling Tank:** During Yuri's expeditions to China, he was rather surprised at the effectiveness of their Type-92 Gatling Tanks in spite of them standing almost no chance against heavier armor. He immediately ordered some of his forces to 'borrow' some models and it wasn't long before a replica was made to serve the needs of his troops. The Gatling Tank is a nightmare against infantry and aircraft alike, as its dual 10mm Gatling Cannons will shred through any target in the blink of an eye. In order to keep it speedy enough to chase down fleeing targets, it was equipped with minimal amounts of armor.

**Mantis Light Tank:** Preferring hit-and-run tactics over the conventional brute force approach fielded by Russian commanders, Mantis Light Tanks are speedy vehicles that rely on lightning-fast ambushes to get the jump on the enemy with a moderately powerful 105mm APDS cannon, while their armor allows them to at least shrug off a few rounds before getting destroyed. They are also provided with a 12.7mm machine gun on top of the turret to grant it a degree of protection against infantry.

**Stealth Tank:** Psi-Corps's encounter with Kanegawa Military Industries' Spectre MLRS prompted their leadership to devise an immediate counter: by stealing experimental stealth technologies from the United States of America, he was able to incorporate it into a light tank designed to remain completely out of sight until it was time to strike. This vehicle is equipped with two gamma beams designed to melt infantry into radioactive residue while inflicting moderate damage to enemy tanks, but its strongest asset is its stealth capabilities which allows it to infiltrate areas that lack the necessary means to quickly detect and see through their illusive disguises.

**Magnetron Hover Tank:** This peculiar tank is perhaps one of the strangest applications of military science to ever see action on the battlefield - at first glance, it appears to be a large hover tank equipped with a powerful magnetic generator and a large tractor beam. Starting out as an experimental program by the Psi-Corps, it was supposed to be a siege weapon that Yuri would provide to Stalin in order to counter the blitzkrieg strategies used by the Wehrmacht. In actuality, this vehicle is designed to disrupt armored columns at a long distance using the force of magnetism. By focusing its beam on a large target composed of metal, it can immobilize the target and at the same time, draw other units close to it - this effectively stops tank rushes in their tracks, both figuratively and literally.

If the tractor beam is directed at a structure, the magnetic force can tear out the metal foundations of its quarry, eventually forcing it to collapse under its own weight. Specialized engines installed on the Magnetron allow it to levitate, granting it amphibious capabilities. These advanced tanks are incapable of harming infantry in any way, as humans have very little iron in their bodies and they can simply go prone to avoid being squashed by the tank itself.

**Mastermind Mass-Mind Control Tank:** One can only wonder how Yuri was able to construct this monstrosity, as it is unlike any armored tank encountered so far. Recently, uncovered research papers and assets have shown that the Mastermind is an experimental program to harness the concept of mind control on a massive scale - while a single Psi-Corps Trooper/Psi-Corps Elite can only maintain a mental link with one unit at a time, the Mastermind is designed to seize as many brains as possible with, fittingly enough, a gigantic brain on treads. This unit appears as a heavy tank chassis but instead of a conventional gun turret, it is equipped with what seems to be an artificial brain inside a protective dome. Said organ is capable of generating countless signals of mental waves at once, allowing it to mind control squads of infantry and entire tank divisions before turning them against their former commanders.

The Mastermind Mass-Mind Control Tank is a dangerous unit for one reason: it has the mental capabilities of a Psi-Corps Elite, allowing it to easily dominate the hardened minds of experienced tank crews, such as those who command the Apocalypse Tanks, Overlord Tanks, and Ironside Mammoth Tanks into battle. Therefore, it is an excellent counter against massed assaults of any kind, unless they are immune to its effects in some way. It does have one major weakness that negates its ability to mind control entire armies: if it controls too many foes, the mental trauma inflicted to the brain itself will eventually cause it to overheat and the tank will explode.

**Colossus Heavy Tank:** In the event that his subversive tactics would fail, Yuri would unleash this personal invention of his onto the battlefield in scenarios that demanded a combination of superior firepower, armor, and versatility to win the day. This mammoth of a vehicle, codenamed the Colossus, was developed as a result of Psi-Corps infiltrators learning the secrets behind both the Apocalypse Tank fielded by his employers and the Mastodon Behemoth Tank utilized by the US Experimental Forces. Equipped with two Plasma Cannons designed to fire superheated bolts of plasma, this heavy tank can easily eradicate both infantry and armored opposition within seconds. Its armor is also on par with an Overlord Tank, meaning it can weather plenty of anti-armor weaponry before it succumbs to excessive damage. The Colossus Heavy Tank also has a unique way of dealing with hostile aircraft that is unlike any method seen so far on the battlefield.

At the command of the tank's crew, the Colossus can retract its two plasma cannons and replace them with a pair of heavy anti-aircraft guns that surpasses the firepower of the Gatling Tanks. Such versatility has made this unit the ace-in-the-hole for Psi-Corps, as this heavy tank is designed to tackle just about any kind of opposition that is thrown at it.

**Libra:** Yuri's daughter and Psychic Commando skilled in mind control and telekinesis that surpasses that of any operative found within the ranks of the Soviet Psychic Corps. Refer to the 'Classified Characters' section for more details.

**Huang 'Yunru' Lingyin:** Adopted daughter of Yuri's and Psychic Commando known to harbor an unstable control over telekinesis. Refer to the 'Classified Characters' section for more details.

**Yuriko Matsui:** Yuri's second adopted daughter and Psychic Commando known to possess frightening talents in psionics on a destructive level. Refer to the 'Classified Characters' section for more details.


	26. Classified Mission: Valkyria Chronicles

**Classified Mission: Valkyria Chronicles  
**

Admit it. You knew this was coming.

After the introduction of the two female marines to accompany the infamous duo that ended the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division's reign of terror in Europe, it was only clear that a set of missions featuring Minami 'Mimi' Nakao and Alyssa Melchiott would eventually make an appearance.

Enjoy, and witness the other side of the story featuring the Dark Magician Girl and Magician's Valkyria in the Metal Slug universe!

* * *

For many years, the world had suffered under the enduring wrath of the Rebellion Army and its numerous affiliates that refused to go quietly into the night without a brutal battle. After the so-called Classified Missions found their way into the hands of curious journalists and the media, it sparked an uproar of international outrage as to why the Regular Army and its ruling governments were so willing to keep this information private from the general public. Their response was simple: the nature of these operations were beyond the scope of the average human's imagination. While it became clear that humanity was not alone in the universe with the appearance of the Martians and Plutonians during the third and sixth war respectively, events such as the hellish invasion of London by demonic forces, the rise of an organization with intent to overthrow the world's governments, and the emergence of a powerful AI-led army of machines proved to be too sensitive to become news material. However, all that was about to change as a plan was brewing within the very same nation from where the First Rebellion War all began…

As the world become embroiled in a series of conflicts that would soon serve as a catalyst to the end of humanity's rule over Earth, there was one particular event that would change the nature of the United States of America forever. What was notable about the US was that it the last country in the world that had the manpower, resources, and tactics to defend against an attack by itself - every other country in the world had to unite as one in order to hold their ground. This was because the Rebellion Army's influence easily destabilized the countries' governments, militaries, and their economies with their stance against corruption. This was an opinion at best; while the Rebellion Army was correct to an extent, they were no saints either due to their tendency to commit unforgivable war crimes, such as their involvement of multiple genocides in Europe during the First Rebellion War.

In the shadows of America's once unstoppable juggernaut of a military, a renegade movement by ex-US Military officials was initiated out-of-sight of the US government with a goal of restoring their country to the days where no one on the face of the Earth dared to challenge their might. Upset with the current direction that the ex-superpower was heading towards (such as relying on foreign forces to help in the defense of the failing country), they planned a massive takeover to topple the current President of the United States of America, rebuild the state's military power, and wipe out every single trace of the Rebellion Army - including anyone else that dared to stand in their path. Dubbed the United States Liberation Army, this was a callsign by officials of the Regular Army because in true nature, their designation was the United States Experimental Forces.

Focusing on experimental technologies designed for warfare and backed by massive legions of devoted and patriotic zealots of the United States, they began their plans in earnest after hearing of the Regular Army and the United Nations' plans of developing a classified time-travel machine called the 'Chronosphere'. Realizing that messing with history itself could cause a potential backlash in their plans, a raid was launched on one of their more important research facilities located in Hokkaido, Japan - pillaging a good portion of the design schematics, not to mention several of the prototypical weapons currently in development by Kanegawa Military Industries, it became clear they had more sinister ambitions than simply restore the US. When the Regular Army demanded an explanation for this inexplicable act of aggression, an anonymous spokesperson for the US Experimental Forces answered back with a single quote:

"The resurrection of a new United States of America shall not be hindered. You are either with us, or against us."

Realizing that peaceful negotiations were impossible due to the organization's tendencies to solve diplomatic matters the aggressive way, the Regular Army decided to dispatch two of its newest commandos on a covert operation to fight its own war against the US Experimental Forces. Private First Class Minami 'Mimi' Nakao and Master Sergeant Alyssa Melchiott, both relatively new additions to the United States Marines and apprentices to the famed marines Major Flynn 'Mack' Taggart and Corporal Leon Chi-Ming Chan, will be sent into the fray while the renegades are busy fighting against scattered remnants of the Rebellion Army, the latter still active in many parts of the world.

Unfortunately, the other two marines that were instrumental in the conflict against the Paranormal Division will not be available, as they are busy with other operations elsewhere. Needless to say, we believe that the new soldiers will do just as good, if not better, for it is time for the Valkyrias to ride into the winds of war!

* * *

**Mission 1: Kanegawa Military Industries R&amp;D Facility, Hokkaido, Japan:** After the attack on the research facility that resulted in the losses of crucial development schematics for the Chronosphere device, elements of the US Experimental Forces began to fortify the area with a significant amount of infantry and armor and claimed the area for themselves. Establishing a strong military presence in the current vicinity, any attempts of negotiations were shot down almost instantly - the commander in the region does not want anything worth of significance. We're not exactly aware if he is being serious or he's just had a bad day, but this must not go unpunished. Their unauthorized occupation is an act of instigating war, and we must do something about it before it can further destabilize the alliance that Japan has with the Regular Army and its foreign allies. This is where our two commandos come into play here. We don't know the military capacity of our new foes, so we will initiate the operation with a less subtle approach: the two soldiers will be airdropped in the mountains just outside of the target zone.

Surrounding the area are several small villages and suburbs containing citizens that are clearly displeased with the sudden arrival of the US Experimental Forces. Unfortunately, they are unarmed and will likely be systemically exterminated if they spoke out against the invaders, so they won't be of much help to you in the battle. However, they are able to assist you by providing you patterns of enemy troop movements and activities in the area - because Minami is fluent in Japanese, get her to contact them. Because stealth is a factor in terms of mission success, we must assess our enemy's force composition first. Talk to the villagers first before planning anything - many of them are personnel of KMI or related to them in some manner. Once you've gleamed enough information, transmit your findings back to HQ and move out towards the facility.

This time, breaking into the R&amp;D Complex will inevitably require force - there is no direct way into the heavily-guarded complex without raising the alarm. Once that happens, prepare for one hell of a fight because there is no way the zealous defenders will ever let you leave the place alive in one piece. Fortunately, this is where Alyssa comes in. Use her heavy defenses to smash your way into the facility and wipe out all resistance - taking prisoners is not possible because members of the US Experimental Forces are extremely faithful to their cause, even more so than the infamous Fanatic infantry of the Rebellion Army.

What a surprise - the so-called commander of the region happens to be a veteran Shock Trooper: a literal walking tank armed with an experimental railgun, and he puts even Allen O'Neil to shame with the sheer defenses and firepower that he's carrying! Fortunately, it shouldn't take much to take him out if you've garnered enough weapons - Alyssa's defensive tactics will prove to be instrumental here. Defeat him and you'll gain the codes for his personal computer. We need to learn more about this situation ASAP.

**Mission 2: US Experimental Forces Naval Base, Guam:** The operation in Hokkaido didn't go as well as planned, as it was aware that the US Experimental Forces had already moved all the crucial research and prototypes relating to KMI elsewhere. The commander's computer didn't reveal much, as if he had expected that the assault on the facility was one to procure information on his employer's intentions. However, the computer detailed of a large naval base located on the island of Guam, where a carrier battle group is stationed. Further analysis of the data gleamed from their network show that they plan to launch a decisive assault on the frozen shores of Anchorage, Alaska. We have reasonable intelligence to believe that this is true because Fort Dukem, a major United States Military base, along with an important United Nations Research Facility also responsible for the development of the Chronosphere are located there. If this fleet sails undetected, it can prove to be disastrous for the Regular Army and its sponsor states as the UN Research Facility has been developing much-needed technology for our war against the new enemies that emerged alongside the Rebellion Army.

Regular Army High Command has already contacted US Military officials about this dilemma; in response, a US carrier group has been dispatched to blockade the estimated path of the US Experimental Forces fleet. But our intentions are relatively obvious: we will find a way to sabotage this strike fleet and hopefully sink it before it even gets within striking range of Hawaii. A Navy SEAL unit will accompany the two marines as they quietly make their way towards the beach - though we tried to make it a covert operation, the US government wishes to make it clear that they do not support or condone the actions of the rogue military organization. Once again, keeping and maintaining your stealth will be a crucial factor here. The SEALs are experts in covert warfare and are well aware of their surroundings so while they will be essential guides for this mission, though they will leave the orders up to you. What we need to do is to get through the jungle and through an occupied village - this will take you to the naval port where most of the fleet is anchored. Beware though, we are not sure if the villagers will be sympathetic this time around but if they aren't and proceed to either attack you or collaborate with the occupiers, you are authorized to use lethal force.

Our objective is to sink the five aircraft carriers that are currently docked just outside of the primary harbor. We honestly don't know how the US Experimental Forces were able to construct and field such large numbers of warships, but now is not the time to find out. The same reason why the SEALs accompanied you is for this exact time: get the elite troops to plant C4 charges on the hulls of the fleet. Once that is done, the resulting detonation will sink the entire armada beneath the waves, thus ending the assault before it ever started. Don't think it'll be easier than your last mission, though… because the villagers you encountered earlier have informed the renegades of your presence. You will inevitably have to fight your way out of this one.

It also appears that the US Experimental Forces have been using this base as a staging point for their Skywolf Mobile Aerial Command Gunships, or MACGs for short. Used as both an aerial command center and a heavy close air support unit, this airborne behemoth will be deployed and actively hunt your soldiers alongside its allies. If you can destroy it, then the defenders will fall into disarray. It won't be easy - it's armed with a slew of machine guns, anti-armor missiles (both guided and unguided), a variety of grenades (both lethal and nonlethal), and you're going to love this one: two all-purpose plasma cannons. While this is all happening, the fleet will inevitably make a run for it. Destroy the Skywolf and find a way to pursue the naval force - the SEALs will handle everything else.

**Mission 3: US Experimental Forces Strike Fleet, Pacific Ocean, en route to Alaska:** The warnings that the US Experimental Forces received from the rather uncooperative villagers residing in Guam gave them the sign to launch the strike fleet in a preemptive manner. Though they were able to inflict several casualties to the SEALs once the alert was sent out, the special operations soldiers managed to successfully sink a handful of their destroyers and smaller support ships. But the most crucial objective that we were able to accomplish is that we managed to knock two out of their five carriers out of commission - both warships are now sleeping at the bottom of the bay, and the aircraft carried onboard are inoperable also. This will throw a crimp in their plans, but that's not the important part - we've learned a lot more about the hardware that the turncoat organization is planning to field against those that it deems its enemies.

The two primary aircraft that the US Experimental Forces field are unlike anything we've ever seen before. Their aerial superiority and multirole fighter aircraft is a heavily-modified F-22 Raptor retrofitted with plasma weaponry, while their primary bomber unit is the Aurora Alpha Strike Bomber, a formerly mythical hypersonic aircraft designed to be an almost-invincible bomber aircraft. Both units were once crucial elements of the US Military and/or were prototypical weapons that were never actually fielded in an actual war, but their revival has only proven just how much access to funding that the military organization possesses; the F-22 Raptor was reluctantly retired from service due to its prodigal costs of simply keeping the aerial fleet in active service, while the Aurora Alpha Strike Bomber was never formally built because the technologies to do so was far too expensive to develop. It is truly a wonder that we now have a chance to acquire models of them for our own research purposes - for now, get Minami and Alyssa into either aircraft and pursue the fleet. The choice depends on the soldiers themselves, but we recommend one of each. The F-22 is a superior air-to-air fighter, but it has mediocre bombing capabilities. Meanwhile, the Aurora Alpha is a bomber that can demolish any surface target but aside from its extreme speed, it has little defense against other aerial adversaries aside from a standard 20mm Vulcan Cannon installed on some models. Though we've considered taking a Skywolf MACG for the task instead, it is easy prey for aerial superiority fighters despite its impressive display of armor and weaponry.

Take caution. The moment you get within striking distance of the fleet, they will do whatever it takes to shoot our two marines out of the sky. Destruction of the US Experimental Forces fleet is now vital now that we are well aware of what kind of weapons they are armed with - the plasma ordnance they are carrying will annihilate the conventional hardware that the US Military fields without too much trouble. While we aren't entirely sure of where they were able to acquire plasma technology on such a wide scale, one possibility is all but factual: the Union Aerospace Corporation, the pioneers of weaponized plasma, likely supplied it to them via under-the-table deals. Because the aforementioned company operates outside of regular government jurisdictions given their monopoly on the space travel market, there is little we can do to have prevented it for starters. At least we are able to confirm that the BFG9000 technology hasn't fallen into their hands. Yet.

The primary objective is to sink the trio of US Experimental Forces fleet carriers - doing so will effectively nullify their ability to launch a massive amphibious assault on the Alaskan Coast. You can ignore the destroyers and other escort vessels at will, but keep in mind that they won't idly sail by as you devastate the aircraft carriers themselves. The complement of aircraft carried onboard each floating airfield will also be launched at a moment's notice once they notice your approach - if they prove to be too difficult to handle, try luring them into concentrated anti-aircraft fire. Because your vehicles still bear the insignia and registration numbers of the rogue faction, they will have a hard time discerning you from their other air units.

The mission will be complete once all three carriers are damaged beyond repair and/or possible salvage. The other forces should retreat back to Guam once they realize they have lost their primary striking arm.

**Mission 4: Union Aerospace Corporation Military Research Facility, Amazonian Jungle, Brazil:** The destruction of the Pacific invasion fleet inflicted immeasurable losses to our new enemies, considering the costs to field such a large naval group would have easily numbered in the billions of US dollars. Destroying such a large naval group would deny them the power to further exert their presence in the Pacific Ocean, but if our hypotheses about them are correct in terms of funding, this would only be a minor bump in the road for them. Needless to say, any victory we can attain will be something that we shouldn't take for granted - they are now fully aware of our intentions now that we have declared open war on them.

The Amazonian Jungle in South America is the site of a major Union Aerospace Corporation Military Research Facility that has been a primary research center for some of the more exotic weaponry that the company has been providing for the Regular Army and its allies around the world. It has also become a special complex where a classified project is in the works: the company, after salvaging what was left after the facility formerly belonging to the United Nations prior to a conflict in the past, decided to manufacture its own devices designed to stop interdimensional incursions from other realms. Dubbed the Dimensional Gateway Accelerators, the prime objective for these were to control dimensional gates from other universes and close them from a distance, thus effectively ensuring the security of our planet from such attacks similar to the one that occurred back in London, England during the First Rebellion War. The UAC has personally asked us to investigate after all contact with the research complex was lost several days ago - the last message sent detailed that an unknown force was breaching the facility, and attempts to repel them have failed. No details on the invaders are available, and the UAC did not have any comments when we asked them about the US Experimental Forces and their usage of plasma weaponry.

Major Flynn 'Mack' Taggart, upon hearing of this scenario, have given us some brief details of the possibility of the unidentified intruders: he has right to believe that they are the very same demonic forces he fought back in London several years ago. If this is the case, then Minami and Alyssa should tread very carefully. The primary objective is to investigate what happened to the scientists and security personnel - the moment you are able to get in contact with them (dead or alive), report back to us. Whether it is those monstrosities from Hell or the US Experimental Forces, be prepared for a fight. The complex's security systems have also gone berserk due to the absence of proper personnel to monitor them, so they will be activated on anything that approaches. Take careful note of this, and use it to your advantage.

The presence of demons and the US Experimental Forces in the facility is all but clear once you reached the primary weapons research sector - both parties are here to claim the papers for the new BFG series of firearms in development! We're not sure why the demons would even need it considering their satanic firepower make our own versions seem like a firecracker, but it's best to not let them claim it. The rogue faction of the United States Military also seem to have been prepared for such an event, because the presence of elite forces, such as Shock Troopers and a reverse-engineered SV-666 Black Hound Combat Vehicle called the Armadillo Wartank, mean that they were expecting a fight for their prize. If that wasn't bad enough, the presence of a demonic warlord, known as a Black Heretic, have been confirmed after Minami and Alyssa were able to reset the security systems. Presumably a Cyberdemon of an ancient age with even more advanced firepower at its corrupted fingertips, you will have to face it - it is guarding the primary entrance to where the BFG prototypes are located.

Unfortunately, both marines were a bit too late as the US Experimental Forces were able to steal several copies of the BFG9000, along with some important development schematics. Luckily, the UAC has managed to track them down to a remote location somewhere in the sweltering desert sands of neutral Mongolia…

**Mission 5: Mongolian Desert, the border between Mongolia and China:** During the team's mission to the Amazonian Jungle in Brazil, the SPARROWS Intelligence Unit were able to learn more about the US Experimental Forces and most importantly, their leaders. We now know that the head of the organization is a former and disgraced US Army General by the name of Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart, the daughter of a US General who was a veteran of the First Rebellion War. Though her father was a well-respected figure among elements of the US Military, her daughter is the complete opposite. As a patriotic and fervent commander who believed that the US should never have to rely on help from other nations to defend its borders and the world, we can confirm that her philosophies, along with enough followers that shared the same or similar values with her is what led to the creation of the US Experimental Forces. As for the unusual yet highly advanced technology they fielded, a prominent US official that only identifies herself as 'Alexis Alexander' may be the cause of that. One of the latter's military bases is located in the heated desert sands of neutral Mongolia, which also happens to be a testing ground for their newly developed weaponry.

This will be a head-on assault, as the People's Liberation Army, under the command of a prominent Chinese General with a flair for the usage of armored vehicles in his forces, are making a simultaneous assault on Alexis Alexander's military base. The Chinese government deems this buildup as a sign of hostility towards the sovereignty of China, and after the US refused to admit responsibility or tell the US Experimental Forces to stand down, war is all but certain. The United States Marines aren't too exactly concerned about the PLA as they have a tendency to treat their forces as expendable numbers, but they want the stolen BFG prototypes to be retrieved from the base - in addition, they don't want the possibility of the working models ending up in the hands of the Chinese. We are not too sure if the Chinese will treat Minami and Alyssa as potentially hostile targets, so keep your heads up and stay away from their divisions if possible. However, if they do fire on you, you are authorized to shoot back - considering the relation between the US and China is lukewarm at best even though they are formal allies in the Regular Army, we're not taking any risks.

What we know is that the battle will be favoring one side - the US Experimental Forces are fielding their most cutting-edge weapons in the battle: the Shockwave Hovertank, the Paladin Assault Tank, and the Lockdown MLRS. There are rumors that the fabled Mastodon Behemoth Tank, a super-heavy tank armed with an experimental railgun, is also being developed here. Though they are nowhere near as durable as Russian and Chinese-manufactured tanks (except for the Mastodon) of the same class, it is the frightening destructive potential they are capable of bringing. Of course, this means they are also up for hijacking from our two soldiers - steal them if you have the chance and turn them against their original creators. The nature of the battle disallows us to provide support in any manner, so you'll have to improvise and survive long enough to reach Alexis Alexander's base. Be careful - the base is littered with advanced base defenses we've never encountered before, such as Electromagnetic Pulse Patriot Missile Launchers and high-caliber Plasma Cannons. Try to find a perfect moment to strike, such as when the Chinese launch tactical airstrikes on the base or when the base defenses are occupied with something else.

The US Experimental Forces is guarding the base with a stolen prototype of the latest mechanized walker that the United Nations Special Operations Command planned to field for their military. Dubbed the Mammoth Mk. IV, it is a supersized quadrupedal walker about the size of an office block designed to breach even the most well-defended bases and hold front lines easily. Intended to be the successor of the Colossus Mechanized Warfare Walker, it never reached mass production due to a series of production issues and its experimental nature. Equipped with four side-mounted railguns, four all-purpose missile launchers, two heavy machine gun batteries, and a dorsal-mounted plasma cannon, it is far too heavy to be destroyed conventionally. You have to damage it, find a way inside, and destroy it with a single detonation of C4 explosives in the plasma reactor.

We have suspicions that the PLA plan to unleash their nuclear arsenal on the US Experimental Forces - if that's the case, get out of there! Take an Aurora Alpha Strike Bomber and evacuate from the blast zone as quickly as possible. Your survival is paramount, despite the retrieval of the BFG prototypes being the priority of the mission.

**Mission 6: Abandoned CABAL Cyborg Factory, Xinjiang, China:** We did not anticipate on this task to be so difficult - chasing down the stolen BFG prototypes was easier said than done, considering the US Experimental Forces was always one step ahead of us and managed to constantly move them out of our reach just before we were able to get within striking distance. Whether General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart and Alexis Alexander are planning must involve the usage of the mass destruction devices, considering both were willing to sacrifice countless ex-US soldiers without too much thought. But this also asks the mind-boggling question: why would the organization place their emphasis on small-arms when they clearly outgun us in terms of heavier firepower? Their Paladin Assault Tanks are a clear example of this, considering how fast they decimated the PLA's Battlemaster Tank divisions. Anyways, we're one step closer to reacquiring the stolen BFG prototypes - your attack on Alexis Alexander's base retrieved another crucial piece of information. The items we're looking for, along with the thieved Chronosphere schematics, are taken to a place that you'd last expect: the abandoned CABAL Cyborg Factories located in the mountains of Xinjiang, China. Though the place was all but decommissioned after the war with the diabolical AI, the US Experimental Forces had overtaken it at an unspecified point of time and are using what remains of its assets to further strengthen its military. We also have suspicions that Alexis Alexander is at this base - we request that you find her and neutralize her, if necessary.

Entering the region will be difficult considering an extremely important official of the organization is in the area. Security will be tight, but after your escape from the Chinese-Mongolian border in an Aurora Alpha Strike Bomber, you can use the aircraft to safely enter the airspace without alerting security. Once you land, get the aircraft into one of the hangars, sneak out, and do your best to get through the airbase undetected. Alerting the personnel of your presence will be disastrous, as they will instantly evacuate Alexis Alexander safely out of the region. The abandoned CABAL Cyborg Factory is a short walk from the airfield, just across from a ravine. The area is one of the more trivial areas for their security forces, so don't worry too much - once you get out of the airport, your job is to literally shoot your way into the factory.

Because the US Experimental Forces realized that their Shock Trooper squads might not be enough, they decided to turn to CABAL's discoveries in order to manufacture their own Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit soldiers. We don't need to detail the gruesome processes of how these mechanical warriors are created, but it seems like the US Experimental Forces took it a step further by literally installing some highly unstable weapons on these platforms - such as the highly controversial CABAL Plasma Cannons. Be prepared for a serious fight as these mechs can literally take hundreds of rounds worth of machine gun fire before collapsing. Rumor is it that they are also working on their own AI system in order to control and direct their more powerful hardware - if our lessons from CABAL are anything to go by, it must be stopped at all costs. Also, expect dormant Cyborg Prototypes, Cyborg Assassins, Cyborg Reapers, and maybe a Cyborg Commando or two to be set loose against your soldiers.

It appears Alexis Alexander was anticipating on your arrival all this time, and as a moment to finally gloat over your inevitable deaths, she had personally tailored a partially completed Cyborg Decimator for her own use. Said killing machine was under construction when the SV-001 Commandos raided it and managed to shut down the whole complex, but refusal from the Chinese government for Regular Army bombers to enter their country's airspace prevented that raid from being carried out. Destroying the Cyborg Decimator is all but impossible in your current state. But…

Both Private First Class Minami 'Mimi' Nakao and Master Sergeant Alyssa Melchiott harbor a hidden power within them. Being descendants of a long-lost civilization that harnessed their psionic powers to defend their people from the very same hellish forces that invaded Earth thousands of years ago, impossible odds will awaken this power from within them and bring forth their 'true' forms: designated the Dark Magician Girl and Magician's Valkyria respectively, they will utilize these new forms to annihilate the cybernetic terror. It still won't be an easy fight, but it shouldn't be considered impossible - for starters, being able to neutralize the overwhelming plasma projectiles fired by the Cyborg Decimator should even the odds.

Alexis Alexander may evade capture this time, but now is the time to take the fight to the head of the renegade US faction herself for we have tracked her down at last!

**Mission 7: Baikonur Cosmodrome, Kazakhstan:** Regular Army High Command was extremely impressed - and a bit shocked - that our two soldiers, now designated as Valkyrias for their appearances and astounding skills, were actually hiding something from us for a very long time. However, both individuals have asked for their privacy to be respected, and that their true identities remain concealed from the public. We will respect their wish similar to how approximately only twenty people are aware of the truth of the two marines from the 'Might of the Marines' missions. It goes without saying that Minami 'Dark Magician Girl' Nakao and Alyssa 'Magician's Valkyria' Melchiott's powers will be desperately required for their final mission against the US Experimental Forces - General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart is currently at the Baikonur Cosmodrome located in Kazakhstan, presumably making her preparations to flee into space in order to remain outside of capture permanently. This cannot be allowed - even if we are unable to catch her, we cannot let her escape into the void. Her actions of betrayal are considered a crime worthy of capital punishment by the United States of America, and the US government wishes to bring her to justice with her latest activities.

The Baikonur Cosmodrome was formerly on lease to Russia by the government of Kazakhstan, but CABAL's Cybernetic Federation Army overran it in the last war and took the spaceport for themselves. After the supposed destruction of the primary core that housed the supercomputer AI, the machines stationed here were quickly driven into retreat and/or deactivation after the supposed death of their master. As the invasion of Kazakhstan by the machine forces practically exterminated the country's military, Baikonur remained abandoned and forgotten for years to come as the US became the only country in the world with a fully operational space launch facility - much of the cosmodrome was damaged in the invasion and no one wanted to spend more money maintaining the almost century-old complex. We should have expected the US Experimental Forces to seize the facility for themselves… but considering no one was aware of this organization's existence, it wasn't exactly preventable for starters.

General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart is aware that our two operatives are en route to the spaceport and will do whatever it takes to resist capture. Surrounded by hundreds of her personal security detail and thousands more of her loyal troops willing to die in the name of a totalitarian America, every weapon you have encountered up to this point will make an appearance here, along with a few new ones that did not have the chance to make their grand entrance on the battlefield. We don't know where Alexis Alexander has fled to, but we'll worry about her at a later time. For now, our two Valkyrias will force their way into the complex with their supernatural powers, but don't get cocky. We aren't sure if they are strong enough to the point where they can resist damage that would kill a human being many times over, but we are not willing to take the risk. Fight it out carefully and make your way into the launch facilities - sabotage the rockets and level the entire place. Destroying the cosmodrome will certainly be something that the Russian government will frown upon us for, but they should understand once we explain the scope of the situation to them.

As this is all happening, you will fight every element of the US Experimental Forces, the majority of them en route through Dimensional Gateway Accelerator-generated portals - it appears that they were able to replicate the UAC's tech and mastered it in a frighteningly short time. Endless reinforcements will stream in to put an end to your destructive tendencies, but show them your true potential and destroy them. To this end, we are glad that Minami and Alyssa have such unnatural talents, because this is a mission that not even the entire SV-001 Commando Team can ever hope of carrying out due to their lack of technologically-advanced hardware in contrast with the renegade US faction. Your primary target is the main launch complex, where the shuttle carrying the target we need to neutralize is located. Unfortunately, reinforcements will not reach the area in time to assist - Alyssa and Minami will have to carry out this one last battle on their own.

So, it comes down to this… General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart was prepared for them this whole time. Though she had planned to make her escape into the cosmos, your actions have stopped her from doing so. But instead of simply surrendering, she has been fooling us this whole time - the _true_ reason why she stole the BFG prototypes was to manufacture her own version, using a demented fusion of both demonic technology and the knowledge of plasma that her military possesses! Codenamed the Dark Matter BFG10K, it is a mass destruction weapon that few can witness it being fired and survive to talk about it; it is capable of generating miniature black holes and explosions with enough explosive force to rival the power of a small tactical nuclear warhead. She has made it clear that once the two are taken care of, she will personally and singlehandedly take on the entire Regular Army by herself as she has claimed to have risen beyond a god with the force she wields with her iron hands. To further empower her, she has taken artifacts left behind by the Forces of Hell and integrated them into a combat suit personally made for herself - fused with the might of CABAL's cybernetic technologies and powered by the demonic artifacts, she has transformed herself into something that is borderline invincible to all weapons known to humankind. But you must remember… Minami and Alyssa are no longer humans, and they too have revealed that it was them that had a hand in bringing a halt to the hellish incursion of Earth five thousand years ago, and they will do it again if necessary. As this is happening, a marine strike team is currently launching their own simultaneous assault against the research center that made these new BFG series of weapons - this will ensure the end to the development of these twisted facsimiles of the crown jewel of the United States Marines' arsenal.

If facing her alone wasn't enough, the presence of the demonic artifacts and the Dimensional Gateway Accelerators have drawn yet another hellish force that have converged upon the Baikonur Cosmodrome on all fronts. This is a two-pronged battle with the odds clearly in favor of your enemy; your target is generating an aura from the wicked treasures that is giving her the ability to control the demons, with a Cyber Afrit leading the forces. This monster is likely a variant of the Cyberdemon species, although its lower torso is missing and is replaced with a 'curtain' of devilish flames and sparks instead. Capable of generating a slew of devastating attacks materialized with a mixture of satanic magic and demented technology while defending itself with its immense endurance against most damage, only one can imagine how difficult it is to take one down with just conventional firepower. Alyssa 'Magician's Valkyria' Melchiott has recognized it as one of the monsters she fought in the past, having destroyed its lower torso and mortally wounding it. It appears that it's back with a vengeance to claim the life of the very one that nearly killed it in the first round… this time, make sure it stays dead for good.

Once General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart and the Cyber Afrit are neutralized, her wicked powered armor will commence a self-destruct sequence that will level the entire compound while the demonic forces, lacking a leader to guide them properly, will be driven into retreat. Make yourself scarce and let's wish that this will be the last time that we will ever have to deal with the traitors of the Red, White, and Blue known as the US Experimental Forces.


	27. Classified Mission: Vortexes of Time

**Classified Mission: Vortexes of Time  
**

Surveying the remnants of a long-forgotten Regular Army headquarters that had long been destroyed by the combined might of CABAL's Cybernetic Federation Army and the Future Rebellion Army has retrieved one last important file: the series of events that culminated with the downfall of the Regular Army and a daring expedition across space and time itself in order to change the course of history itself.

Though the majority of the Regular Army's veterans have either retired or were killed off in the ensuing onslaught, resistance remains in the form of newly-trained combatants attempting to fight for one last chance at salvation...

_*This will be the last chapter uploaded to the Metal Slugopedia that relates to the original timeline as I had always interpreted it as, since it provides a detailed conclusion of my universe for good. It doesn't mean it ends here, though... as it is supposed to continue on in MegaAuthor's own canon until it was abandoned. He might revive it sometime in the distant future, however. Time will tell..._

* * *

The years that followed the final battle against CABAL's Cybernetic Federation Army and the Future Rebellion Army was something that the world could never recover from. Even though General Morden's Rebellion Army was able to devastate countless nations, the diabolical AI's war machines reduced a good majority of the planet into desolate wastelands thanks to his employment of nuclear, biological, and chemical weaponry. As the once pristine blue planet was slowly ravaged into a wasteland, large portions of the world could no longer support life - flourishing cities transformed into dead husks of dust and debris, lush forests altered into mass cemeteries for man and machine alike, and the oceans turned into a ghastly mixture of crimson and grey due to neverending amounts of byproducts being pumped into the waters as the result of ignorance from the planet's ruling powers. Though CABAL and the Cybernetic Federation Army were driven back, their strongholds on the planet remains. In fact, their control over the Earth has been stronger than ever, as the Regular Army and all of its affiliates have suffered tremendous casualties during the two-pronged surprise attack in the event codenamed 'Omens of the Future War'. The threat of a new age of darkness over our legacy was now greater than ever.

The Dimensional Gateway Accelerator project has all but been a futile gesture of safeguarding our world, with its primary research complex in South America having been abandoned after it was directly attacked. With most of its research lost, the program was unable to proceed forward without major setbacks. The leaders behind the internationally-backed scientific venture were persistent though, as they were not about to let all their enduring work go to waste. The compound was later revisited by aged but still combat-capable United States Marines Flynn 'Mack' Taggart and Leon Chi-Ming Chan along with several of their new protegees - including Marco Rossi and Fiolina Germi's two children, Matthew Rossi and Nathalie Germi. By salvaging the remnants of the project, the United Nations, with the help of Kanegawa Military Industries, hoped to carry out the final stage of their plan: to construct a time machine capable of sending a large force back in time. The goal behind this program was to alter the events of the past and avoid a similar fate that our planet suffers now.

Codenamed the Chronosphere, this mass teleporation device will have the capability to transport all able-bodied survivors of the Regular Army back to the point of the First Rebellion War. With the aid of hardened military forces from the future, the surviving leaders of the Regular Army wished to use the superior technology to aid their failing counterparts in the past. Though this plan carried many inherent risks such as altering the fate of history itself, many had agreed that the risks outweighed the consequences: they believe that if General Donald Morden never rose to power, then his associates, including Amadeus, would never had the opportunity to release their twisted miscreations that doomed our entire planet to a point of no return. In addition, this daring journey into the past would hopefully avert all the ecological damage done to our planet due to the decades of unrelenting warfare.

The Regular Army has now been left on their own: the reason why this has to be stated is that the Ikari Warriors Mercenary Unit, a former contractor to the international defense force, has decided to discontinue all forms of contact with us ever since their final mission with us in Sydney, Australia. Though we are not sure exactly why this is the case, it is presumed that they too are struggling against the onslaught of the Cybernetic Federation Army and Future Rebellion Army, both of which have decided to make a swift return after realizing our final hope of salvation. Having launched repeated assaults against our last strongholds and inhabited cities, it is only a matter of time before we are driven to utter extinction.

The concluding chapter of humanity is about to be written as a new age of warfare dawns upon a dying planet Earth. As the vital components of the Chronosphere are being developed at Kanegawa Military Industries' headquarters in Narita and Kagoshima, veterans of the previous wars - Tarma Roving, Eri Kasamoto, and Fiolina Germi have been assigned as military commanders to oversee the protection and security of the minds that are responsible for the creation of the program. Meanwhile, Marco Rossi now assumes his role as the newly-appointed Supreme General of the Regular Army and its allies in a bid to lead the human race through an apocalyptic chapter in their history.

It is time for a mix of new and old warriors to take the stage: Matthew Rossi, Nathalie Germi, L-X8, Larissa Kusanagi, and Nick 'Havoc' Parker now assume their titles as the next-generation SV-001 Commandos as humanity beckons for a savior to preserve their future. But for these beacons of hope to shine at their fullest, they must be prepared to accept any outcomes, even if it means inheriting a series of frightening powers that are beyond our own comprehensions.

The final battle for humanity's fate has begun.

* * *

**Mission 1: Abandoned United Nations Research Facility, Amazonian Jungle, Brazil:** As the Chronosphere project is undergoing significant progress in spite of the difficulties that the Regular Army and the United Nations have to endure, Kanegawa Military Industries has requested us to retrieve some important information from the very same complex that developed the technology for the purposes of a secure future - the Dimensional Gateway Accelerators. Though the research facility has been long abandoned and fallen into utter disrepair, the primary foundations of its construction have stood the test of time and thus, the buildings are surprisingly well preserved. We should be grateful that the invading forces of the Cybernetic Federation Army and the Future Rebellion Army did not arrive at the armored compounds with destructive tendencies in mind. Recovered security footage from the still-functioning surveillance systems showed that aside from wiping out the garrison and ransacking some hardware, they were rather disinterested as a whole; we should be grateful for that, as the surviving leaders of the United Nations have tipped us in on a secret: the research center was working on something more than just the interdimensional manipulation devices.

This will be Matthew Rossi and Nathalie Germi's chance to prove themselves on the battlefield, as they are recent graduates from the Peregrine Falcons and SPARROWS, respectively. Matthew is an assault and sabotage specialist while Nathalie is a heavy weapons soldier and support combatant; their combat tactics are much different from the other soldiers that you've commanded in the past, so use this opportunity to get used to their strategies and tactics. Though the veteran United States Marines are available to accompany them as backup, they are to refrain from participating in combat - however, should the situation get too hot, they are more than welcome to grant the hostilities with some good old-fashioned Marine firepower.

While the UN Research Facility seems relatively abandoned, tread with extreme caution. The still-functioning sensors within the damp, steely hallways reveal anomalous biological signatures that are different from anything we've seen. However, Flynn has confirmed that this facility is now a haven for the very same demonic monstrosities that he fought several decades ago - it is likely they were attracted by the energy fluctuations that the Dimensional Gateway Accelerators emanated during their development. Get ready for a battle infested with ambushes and traps, as the demons have used this to their advantage.

There are three objects of interest that must be retrieved by the team of four soldiers: a hard drive containing vital information of the accelerator program being researched in this building, a still-working model of the Dimensional Gateway Accelerator, and another hard drive that contains information regarding the Psionic Soldier program. What the latter is will be something that will be answered at a later time.

Two Cyberdemons must be defeated after exiting the area where the items are stored - as Flynn and Leon have plenty of expertise on how to handle these mechanized colossi, follow their instructions carefully. Firepower won't be a problem, as the armories of the facility have enough futuristic weaponry to arm an entire division for battle. The real problem, however, is the Uberdemon that has taken up residence in the testing sector of the facility - a behemoth that towers over the Rebel Gigant and has merged its grotesque physique with some of the barely functioning accelerators. We can assume that it attempted to enter our realm through the gates, but couldn't complete the entire process due to its titanic body mass. Though it's immobile, it possesses extreme endurance and can easily smash any intruder into oblivion with its plasma fireballs and titanic fist should you stray too close to it without the proper firepower and protection. To make matters worse, it can summon reinforcements from the very demented dimension it originated from by drawing power from the still-functioning gateway machines.

The Uberdemon's weakness is its inner throat and forehead, so pummel it with your heaviest weapons! Once that's taken care of, rendezvous at the drop off point at once. This facility has nothing worth of value anymore.

**Mission 2: T**he Pentagon, Virginia, United States**:** As Matthew and Nathalie are entrusted with their covert operation in the steaming heat of the Amazonian Jungle, Marco Rossi was granted the role of overseeing the remnants of the United States Military that have now fortified themselves in the last defensive position on the North American front. As CABAL's Cyborg armies primarily focused their efforts on the elimination of the United States from the equation, one of the everlasting world superpowers was systemically eliminated as the entire country and reduced to nothing more than a single city-state. In spite of the bleak odds stacked against the US Army, Regular Army Soldiers/Commandos, and several MEC Cyborg Commandos that are currently staffed at the base, the damaged Pentagon building holds what is perhaps the ultimate weapon against the Cybernetic Federation Army and the Future Rebellion Army: the turncoat Cyborg Commando known as L-X8. As CABAL's forces did a good number to him during the attack on the core, he required extensive repairs that took much longer than expected. As the primary command center of the United States Military was regarded as one of the most secure buildings remaining, Marco approved to have the UNSOC Cyborg Commando undergo repairs with his supervision.

The timing couldn't have been worse when both CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army decided to launch a two-pronged assault on the capital. Though the combined might of the United States Army, Regular Army, and MECs can put up a formidable battle against any kind of opposition, their defenses will eventually falter against an onslaught of clones and machines alike. L-X8's repairs will be complete within an hour or so but until then, the fortifications defending the primary building must not fall under _any_ circumstances.

One of the reasons that L-X8's repairs and upgrades are taking much longer than expected is the secrets behind his construction. Though he appeared to be nothing more than a specialized Cyborg Assassin that was designed to infiltrate the higher echelons of the Regular Army, intelligence collected from the last war state that a series of upgrades specially meant for him were manufactured by CABAL but never personally granted to the intended user in question - some may state that the unstable AI predicted our newfound ally to defect, but we cannot be sure. But now that we have retrieved said modifications and upgrades for the mechanized warrior, we are prepared to equip them to him and transform him into our trump card against the invaders.

Marco Rossi, Nick 'Havoc' Parker, and Larissa Kusanagi will be available for this mission. Despite Marco's age and his status as a Supreme General, he is still very capable of fighting just as well as he did in the First Rebellion War. Strategic positions have been set up all across Washington D.C. and they will act as staging points for allied forces and survivors alike; the mission at hand is to thin the lines of the Cybernetic Federation Army and the Future Rebellion Army alike. At the very least, we should feel fortunate that both attacking factions are on open hostile terms with each other.

Once L-X8 is ready for deployment, the scientists will inform Marco and send him to battle immediately. Time is definitely something that isn't on our side, as a war mech, codenamed the Prämie Spinne Panzer, presumably belonging to the Future Rebellion Army, is en route to the city. It is possibly the Future Rebellion Army's variant of the Cyborg Decimator with similar weapons, although it relies on Tesla Cannons instead of Plasma Cannons. As our heavily modified cybernetic warrior is designed to take on entire legions and emerge unscathed...you might be surprised at just how effective he is even in the face of the ultimate FRA mechanized war machine. For maximum effectiveness, provide him with a Hoplite Armor unit...

**Mission 3: Military Spaceport, Midwestern United States:** The success of the mission at the United Nations Research Facility has allowed us to learn one more tidbit about the Future Rebellion Army. Although the complex was designed primarily for the development of the Dimensional Gateway Accelerators, it housed a surveillance unit that was designed to monitor activities within our Solar System. While it remained unknown to the outside world, the primary reason for the establishment of this program was to monitor all extraterrestrial activity ever since humankind realized they were not alone in the universe. As both the Martians and Plutonians invaded our world with hostile intentions in mind, a network was established in order to prepare for future incursions from the stars - this program's effectiveness was all but proven solid when the true origins of the Future Rebellion Army was discovered several months before CABAL's forces attacked the facility. The Future Rebellion Army is not from our world and while their origins may never be truly discovered, it is revealed that they have a stronghold on Earth's Moon itself.

Though the gesture may seem futile, our strategy is to reclaim a tactically important space launch facility that was captured by the Future Rebellion Army a while ago in order to disrupt their methods of supplying their troops on Earth. As the Baikonur Cosmodrome now belongs to the Cybernetic Federation Army and the launch complexes at Cape Canaveral have all but been long abandoned, capturing this particular spaceport will also allow us to hopefully reconnect with the US military satellites in orbit and to coordinate more effectively. Last but not least, reclaiming the launch facilities will give us the capability to launch an assault force directed at the FRA lunar bases - to this end, we plan to send our finest - and last - MEC Cyborg Commandos to the Moon itself. We have reasons to suspect that the army, compromised primarily of clones, will attempt to reverse-engineer our Chronosphere project and attempt to mimic our actions once they manage to arrive to our point of arrival in the distant past.

The Military Spaceport consists of four primary components: a military garrison, a refueling area, cargo and shipping zone, and finally, the power core itself. Though the United States Marines were originally meant to be field advisors, the nature of the missions have changed the rules around. This time, we recommend that all four members of the team to split up into two groups. This will allow them to cover ground faster, not to mention hone their skills to work individually. Though all the sections are heavily guarded, there is an entrance through a reception area responsible for handling minor shipments. This one area is lightly defended and swift elimination of all the sentries overlooking this zone should keep the general alarm down. From there, work your way into the inner sanctums of the compound and towards the power core that provides energy to the entire building.

The Future Rebellion Army has deployed another Chrono Gateway Generator in the heart of the spaceport to speed up the advance of their operations. Instead of streaming endless amounts of reinforcements, they appear to be using this one particular interdimensional portal to transport vital supplies. These clones, aptly referred to as 'Bioroids' from intelligence reports, rely on a milky substance for nourishment. While you're at it, capture a sample of said liquid so its properties can be researched.

Deactivate or destroy the Chrono Gateway Generator to end all Future Rebellion Army operations in the area. Once the spaceport is taken, we will immediately begin preparations of launching a spaceborne assault.

**Mission 4: Amadeus Syndicate Headquarters (Psionic Labs Sector), North Kazakhstan:** The combined victories achieved at the Military Spaceport and The Pentagon was a major morale boost for the remnants of the Regular Army and its allies alike. However, we must not rest on our laurels as there is plenty of work to be done - in particular, General Marco Rossi himself was shaken with a mixture of anger and shock after intercepting a transmission coming from what was supposedly the headquarters of the Amadeus Syndicate. Though it was bombed into absolute oblivion by the end of the White Baby Crisis, the lower sanctums managed to survive, much to the bespectacled sights of the intelligence experts that was responsible for tracking the radio signals coming from the armored bunker.

It is not only the continued existence of Amadeus that troubles us, but rather, the sinister projects that he is orchestrating within his rebuilt cradle of insanity. Defended with a detachment of his most loyal Elite Guards and several Cyborgs that were graciously provided to him by his greatest invention, his unethical experiments continue to be carried on as long as he continues to live. Remember the hard drive that entailed the Psionic Soldier program that was retrieved during the first mission to South America? This is what Amadeus has been researching within his titanic subterranean fortress. Though we aren't positive what he plans to do with these combatants should they be successfully deployed on the battlefield, it is better for that reality to remain fiction. From surveillance videos that were intercepted from the bunker's video feeds, it appears that Amadeus already has a subject ready to be fielded against us, but it is the identity of this one soldier that has roused our interests: the soldier in question has been confirmed to be Noriko Kasamoto, the sole daughter of veterans Eri Kasamoto and Tarma Roving. Personal reasons aside, it is imperative that we rescue her from Amadeus's diabolical clutches at once - it will also give L-X8 a chance to personally sentence his former creator to death for good.

We are not entirely sure how Amadeus was able to survive the destruction of his base when it underwent a self-destruct sequence combined with a massive bombing run on our part, but his survival has made us pay the price. It also explains the mysterious disappearance of several SPARROWS operatives that were supposed to undergo testing to become Psionic Soldiers, the next step of our many measures taken to demonstrate our effectiveness to battle any force that threatens the Earth. Much to our dismay, Noriko is the only survivor of the kidnappings...regardless, we haven't lost everything should we reclaim her. Her survival is paramount and thus, we will send Matthew, Nathalie, and L-X8 to Kazakhstan at once for the rescue operation. Do keep in mind that L-X8's supernatural powers cannot be used here, given the heavy risk of collateral damage to both the bunker's structure and his accompanying squadmates alike.

The underground fortress has been mapped out and it shouldn't come as a surprise that the schematics haven't changed a bit. The team will rappel down into one of the decommissioned missile silos but the general entry will be a lot more straightforward this time around. Instead of carefully clearing everything on the way down, L-X8 will dive into the shaft and eliminate all the defenders waiting inside with one fell swoop - this will save Matthew and Nathalie the expense of having to slowly work their way down. Once the troops reach the ground level of the launch structure, battle your way into the bunker.

Amadeus should be waiting somewhere close to the core of his personal residence with several of his own war machines. Deal with them, and shoot the mad scientist dead. There's no point in keeping him around, as his existence will only serve to prolong humanity's misery. But be prepared, as you might have to fight Noriko herself. We don't know too much about her capabilities, but as a powerful psionic trooper, it would be wise to have L-X8 battle her (as the latter is immune to psychic attacks).

**Mission 5: ****Amadeus Syndicate Headquarters (Bioroid Labs Sector), North Kazakhstan:** Congratulations on the successful termination of Amadeus and the liberation of Noriko Kasamoto - both her parents will certainly be delightedly happy to hear that their child has been rescued. The reward was certainly worth it too - she is now a fully-fledged member of the SV-001 Commando Unit as a Psionic Commando. Her assets should be more than sufficient for handling anything that gets in your way now...with the aid of her firepower in the form of the Tactical XM29 OICW and her highly adept psychic powers, we believe that she will become a highly valuable soldier to your squad. Although she is the only Psionic Soldier at the moment, her existence validates the possibility that select human beings have the potential to unlock this terrifying force from within their minds. Perhaps this will be enough to convince the past General Morden to reconsider his extremist tendencies...

Our work is far from done, though. Further scans of Amadeus's personal bunker reveal that the now-deceased madman was either able to acquire some Future Rebellion Army technology into his own arsenal. One particular piece of technical knowledge that caught our attention were the cloning facilities located deep within the bowels of the underground bunker. L-X8 has volunteered to personally endeavor into the inner sanctums where these factories responsible for the mass production of countless Bioroids are located. Intrigued by the fact that they were able to somehow fight so effectively even though they follow a system similar to a hive-mind, the Cyborg Commando has reasons to believe that there is something controlling them. He is determined to seek that source out before he leaves his place of birth for good, as if said source is beckoning him to approach it. Don't worry about him; L-X8 is borderline invincible even without the aid of a Hoplite Armor and with his combat abilities, he will keep his promise of returning with the assault party once this side task is complete.

L-X8's entrance into this sector appears to have stirred up a hornet's nest given the sudden ambush by countless Bioroids threatening to end the existence of the intruder. The only way to stop these attacks is to destroy the cloning vats, known as Foundations, themselves. Once they're dealt with, continue towards what is supposedly the central processing unit that is guiding these cloned human beings to coordinate so well in such a fashion. As Amadeus is now deceased and all his computers have been deactivated permanently, L-X8's hypothesis of something guiding these clones might hold some water after all, but it doesn't explain why the mastermind did not unleash them during the initial stages of the battle. Perhaps he wanted to keep this area concealed from our knowledge...

Each Foundation is capable of defending themselves with a laser cannon and point-defense shields, similar to the Tetsuyuki from the First Rebellion War. Approach them with great caution.

The core that is manipulating all these facsimiles happens to be a machine that contains the body of what we have identified to be an 'Elite Bioroid' - a high-ranked clone that acts as a commanding officer for all the other Bioroids that follow its orders. Appearing as a mixed conscience of a monotone-voiced female, Amadeus, and CABAL alike, one can only describe this voice of guidance to be unsettling at the very best. Aside from summoning countless Bioroids to attack the Cyborg Commando, the CPU itself consists of a multitude of attacks ranging from laser cannons, electrified whips, electromagnetic projectiles, and flamethrowers to defend itself from a direct assault. L-X8's decision is all but clear: he will not leave until he personally eradicates the source of the problem and the last conscience of Amadeus. His Experimental Beam Rifle, EMP Grenades, and Energy Sword Generator should be more than enough to finish this battle quickly. Once you damage the computerized control system enough, the organic being that provides control over the Bioroids should be revealed - destroy said being and depart. We will level this bunker for sure with a thermonuclear explosion caused by critically overloading the nuclear reactors within the base.

So L-X8 has decided to spare the life of the manipulator, who happens to be nothing more than a young girl with no recollection of her past...bring her to the medics and we'll do our best to accommodate her.

**Mission 6: United States Naval Air Station, Key West, Florida:** Tack up another new team member for the next-generation SV-001 Commando Unit, as the Bioroid that L-X8 rescued during his solo operation happens to be a unique clone manufactured for the sole purpose of tactical warfare. She has identified herself as Bella Heart and after some quick post-mission evaluations, we have decided that the role of a sniper would be best suited for her tastes. As her mind was also developed to the point where she is capable of executing highly tactical strategies, the task of a field commander can be granted to her should it become necessary. Though her general appearance and personality might be a bit unnerving to our combatants, we are confident in her abilities to excel in any future assignments that may be provided to her. Her lifespan is also something that caught the attention of our brightest minds - while the run-of-the-mill Bioroid will barely live past their second years (likely because they were seen as expendable), Bella has an expected lifespan of fifty years. Application of certain drugs will prolong her life even further...though we are not sure if the subject herself wishes for such a blessing. Perhaps time will tell.

The final stages of the Chronosphere project is now within our reach. The combined efforts of the United Nations Heavy and Military Industries along with Kanegawa Military Industries have finished the first prototype of the mass teleportation device. Wishing to field-test the model, the scientists have requested the party that will be sent back in time to assemble at the most viable point where the portal can be opened: Key West of Florida. As the location is strategically positioned close to the most active zone in our planet's magnetosphere, it will guarantee that there will be no disruptions during the teleporation sequence. Once the portal has been established, the team and the army that will accompany them will be teleported to the Future Tank X-0 Laboratories in Kagoshima, Japan for immediate departure into the past. Our plans to send the forces of the future through the time-stream will include all the prototypical weapons we've developed in the war for the last few years. However, units such as the Slug Gigant and Colossus Mechanized Warfare Walker might prove to be too cumbersome to send back, though we will provide the necessary blueprints to L-X8. By storing them in his computerized mind, we can then provide them to our counterparts in the past and hopefully improve their odds against the Rebellion Army.

Unfortunately, General Morden and the remnants of the Rebellion Army have picked a real good time to make an reappearance - realizing that we were planning to travel back in time, he immediately ordered an assault to be launched against Key West from a forward operating base that he established on Cuba. To make matters worse, General Morden has established three nuclear missile launch sites and will have the warheads targeting the Naval Air Station, the Pentagon, and KMI's headquarters in Narita, Japan. Even if our forces are successful in the teleporation sequence, we cannot allow the mentally unstable villain to score one last victory against what remains of our organization. Stave off the initial assault on Key West, fortify your defenses, and replenish the forces that will be accompanying the SV-001 Commandos to the past. Once you're ready, launch an amphibious and air invasion on the Cuban coastline and clean out the Rebellion Army presence there.

Should the base's commanders allow it, it is perfectly acceptable to send L-X8 alone to wipe out the Rebellion Army garrison on Cuba. Don't be afraid to experiment with the newer soldiers that were provided to the unit; you might be surprised at just how effective Noriko Kasamoto's Psionic talents are in terms of terrorizing the poorly-trained Rebellion Army grunts, or just how much of an executioner Bella Heart is...

General Morden, upon realizing that his poorly-executed plan was not anticipating on the arrival of several elements that he had no prior knowledge of, has decided to abandon his remaining forces and make an escape on a stolen space shuttle - we can assume he will try to flee into the voids of space and hopefully link up with the Future Rebellion Army on the Moon. This is our golden opportunity to eliminate him from the equation once and for all. As Matthew Rossi was the only one capable of making it onboard during the liftoff sequence, he has to personally take on the madman one-on-one. Prepare for one hell of a fight, as Morden is equipped with bionic armor similar to what the Death Knight from the 'Might of the Marines' event wore - dual miniguns and homing rocket launchers included.

Fortunately, Matthew's Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle should be able to cut through the madman's defenses, so give it to him. It's time to make the former Regular Army General answer for all the crimes he's committed in the last few decades!

**Mission 7: Future Rebellion Army Space Defense Platform and Lunar Base, Sea of Tranquility, the Moon:** The death of General Morden was a huge morale boost for the Regular Army on a worldwide scale - not only has the Rebellion Army been finally wiped from existence, but the teleportation sequence has been an astounding success. Matthew, Nathalie, L-X8, Noriko, Bella, and the units that were assigned to be sent into the past with them have safely arrived in the Future Tank X-0 Laboratories of Kagoshima, Japan.

However, an unexpected turn of events have endangered the nature of this mission - moments after the team was teleported from Key West, KMI's headquarters came under attack from CABAL's forces led by the borderline invincible Cyborg Commando known as John Kane. The portal itself soon collapsed once the Cyborgs forced themselves into the primary control hub that was responsible for directly controlling the Chronosphere and destroyed it, along with a backup prototype of the machine, with a barrage from their Plasma Cannons - the mission is now in jeopardy, and with the head command of KMI destroyed, it will only be a matter of time before CABAL turns his attention towards the Chronosphere's true location. Our soldiers will have to take a last stand in Kagoshima while our scientists attempt to restart the time travel device, which will take at least a day or so. Having lost all contact with the personnel stationed in Narita, we can assume that Tarma Roving, Eri Kasamoto, and Fiolina Germi were killed when the base came under direct attack despite their valiant efforts to protect the research facility. In addition, the Regular Army Headquarters in Berlin, Germany was also reduced to ashes by a nuclear strike on CABAL's part, and all contact with the European Union has been lost. Marco Rossi was not pleased in the bit to hear of this news, but he will not let this series of events dissuade him from continuing resistance against the enemies of the Regular Army...

While CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army are on unfriendly terms, Bella has informed us that her former employers will attempt to destroy the other active Chronosphere after General Morden's failed bid to do so. Whether it is from technology stolen from the US Experimental Forces, a rouge element of the United States Military, or something completely original from their own development, the FRA has armed a Space Defense Platform of their own and is prepared to unleash its weapons - eight primed thermonuclear fission warheads - on the Regular Army's remaining positions around the globe, with one of them targeted at the mass teleportation device. This space station will soon be deployed from the Moon and is en route for deployment around the Earth. This must not be allowed at all costs, especially when the possibility of victory is so close within arm's reach. This is why we had to reclaim the Military Spaceport in the United States earlier.

Our solution to this problem will be to send our last MEC Cyborg Commandos in space from the Military Spaceport we recently reclaimed. Nick 'Havoc' Parker and Larissa Kusanagi will be the two leading soldiers for this operation, and they will spearhead the assault on the Space Defense Platform. As the space station was only recently constructed, it does not carry any operational defenses yet aside from a garrison of Future Rebellion Army Space Marines and Cyborgs. Once the team arrives within docking distance of the spaceborne base, the primary goal of the MEC strike force is to find a way to crash the Space Defense Platform back on the Moon itself. There is no time for proper disposal of the warheads, so the next best alternative is to damage the launch systems and force the missiles to fly off course if they indeed launch (and hopefully not towards a populated location on Earth). Several Railgun rounds applied to each missile should suffice.

Bella has also notified us that the nuclear strikes weren't the only offensive capabilities that the Space Defense Platform had - somewhere within the confines of the military base on the Moon holds a working model of a Black Hole Generator. Working with the elements of dark matter, the Future Rebellion Army has successfully weaponized the material and mastered its usage into the creation of a flashpoint in space. This is a golden opportunity for us to sever the FRA's ability to launch further attacks against the Earth. Once the eight nuclear missiles are disabled, find this Black Hole Generator and have it primed for usage against the Future Rebellion Army Lunar Base. This is a chance for us to kill two birds with one stone - though it's likely that it may not have a huge impact on the war's outcome, any advantages we can attain at this point will be worth something.

It won't be an easy fight. The entire Future Rebellion Army stationed here will be put on high alert the moment you set foot on the lunar surface and will do everything they can in order to repel the invasion force. As Bioroids are engineered to survive in varying kinds of hostile environments, they do not need spacesuits or self-insulated powered armor to survive. Fortunately, the MECs have the exact same design specifications, so there is no need to worry about the lethal vacuum of space itself.

The Future Rebellion Army also has a working Chrono Gateway Generator located at the heart of the base, and is currently using it to funnel a strike force to Earth, possibly for one final operation against the Chronosphere in Kagoshima. Get your team to hack into it so its controls can be transferred to our personnel stationed in Kagoshima. Once we've set the coordinates for the portal to take you to a point in time during the First Rebellion War, leap through it but don't be hasty...as we will overload the gate and use the ensuing chain reaction to reduce the entire lunar complex to utter space debris and dust. As much as we wished for the cybernetically-enhanced humans to join the defending team, this was ultimately the outcome.

Hopefully, the second time-traveling team will meet you sometime in the past. Good luck, soldiers.

**Mission 8: Future Tank X-0 Laboratories and Chronosphere Deployment Zone, Kagoshima, Japan:** This will undoubtedly be the one mission to end all wars, and the one decisive battle that will determine the fate of humanity as a whole. In spite of the heavy losses incurred from the total destruction of Kanegawa Military Industries' Headquarters and the nuclear bombings of the Regular Army's European Command Center in Berlin, Germany, the remnants of the brightest minds at our disposal have successfully reworked the Chronosphere to full operational status. All the necessary preparations for the journey through time and space itself back to the point of the First Rebellion War are now complete - Supreme General Marco Rossi sent his regards for the team, as he is unwilling to leave the surviving combatants that have loyally followed his authority and command up to this bleak hour. Though it's clear that he will not survive once the enemy reaches Washington D.C., he would rather die than turn tail at a world where he is viewed as a legendary savior. His requests are simple: with the superior firepower and technology available, decimate the Rebellion Army in the past and warn the Regular Army and its allies of the impending future. If the forces from the future are ultimately successful with this attempt, then perhaps their future successors would not have to suffer...and the General Morden of the past would have no idea what hit him once he has to go up against technology that is at least fifty years ahead of his arsenal.

However, our enemies are not willing to simply let us depart without a battle; hours before the Chronosphere could be powered up, a combined force of Future Rebellion Army and Cybernetic Federation Army units have converged upon Kagoshima and are investing all their resources into the destruction of the mass teleporation device and the entire garrison assigned to defend it. Be prepared for the fiercest battle of your lives, as almost every enemy unit that you've encountered up to this point, from the basic Future Rebellion Army foot soldier to the fearsome CABAL Cyborg Commando, will make an appearance on the battlefield. The Future Rebellion Army is led by a Cyborg Commando of their own known as Victor, while elements of the Cybernetic Federation Army are led by John Kane. The only soldier under our command capable of taking them on in a one-on-one battle is L-X8, so plan your defensive maneuvers carefully!

Though both of the United States Marines are aged, they have voluntarily participated to become field commanders (as they are two of the longest surviving veterans up to this point, we don't exactly have a choice) for the two-front defense. Flynn 'Mack' Taggart will be in defense of the Northern Garrison where CABAL's killing machines will strike from. We've assigned Matthew Rossi and Noriko Kasamoto to work with him; in addition, you'll receive a substantial number of KMI security personnel and United States Marines infantry for backup. On the other hand, Leon Chi-Ming Chan will command the defense lines in the Western Garrison, where the Future Rebellion Army will approach from the seas. Nathalie Germi, Bella Heart, and all the remaining Regular Army soldiers and SPARROWS operatives we've managed to rally will assist you in this operation. L-X8 will be operating on his own here, as he will be specifically hunting for the two leading Cyborg Commandos. While he isn't sure if he can take them on, his primary directive is to ensure the survival of the Chronosphere.

Every piece of weapon, equipment, and vehicle that you've seen in action will be authorized for usage here. The gloves are completely off and all cards on the table now - use everything at your disposal to stop this titanic offensive. KMI's entire fleet of Future Tank X-0s, in particular, will serve as the primary vehicle division that will be deployed en masse, so be prepared for some brutal carnage on their part. To add to this mayhem, the Russians have given us a parting gift of two Sentinel-Class Mammoth Tanks, the last two of their kinds - both of which will be directly responsible for defending a front. No one is stopping the SV-001 Commando Unit from battling on foot, but we highly recommend the usage of armored vehicles to ensure maximum chances of survival.

While the Future Rebellion Army and Cybernetic Federation Army were unable to send the primary bulk of their forces to the region due to their desperate nature of destroying the Chronosphere, we have received news that Allen O'Neil, the hotheaded Rebellion Army Commando, has joined up with the FRA with an even more advanced model of the Rebel Gigant. Meanwhile, a unique model of the Cyborg Decimator, controlled by the very pure essence of CABAL himself, is also en route from the north. This one unit was responsible for destroying the majority of Narita with a supercharged plasma projectile, so we should be prepared for it attempting to do the same here. Don't feel discouraged in spite of these odds; as a parting gift, our scientists have combined their knowledge of the Slug Gigant and Hoplite Armor in order to give birth to the Striker Guardian - befitting of its name, this apartment-sized war machine will be the hard counter against the Neo-Rebel Gigant and CABAL's personal Cyborg Decimator. Armed with supercharged Plasma Combat Blades, shoulder-mounted Experimental Beam Cannons, arm-mounted Aldebaran Artillery Cannons, and an array of Zone Blaster Cannons mounted in its torso, use this machine if our primary defenses truly falter.

Destruction of Victor and John Kane isn't necessary - keep them away from the Chronosphere long enough for the machine to reach maximum power. Should they get too close for comfort though, send L-X8 at them, as the Cyborg Commando can easily go toe-to-toe with both of his former brethren-in-arms. Once that happens, all designated units are to leap into the portal and don't look back. Our scientists will then overload the time machine itself, and the ensuing explosion will likely consume the majority of Asia and the Pacific Ocean in an unstoppable chrono vortex...

The reason this has to be carried out is to prevent the enemy from either entering the very portal we opened and to deny both factions potential access to the Chronosphere. The scientists responsible for initiating the sequence understand the consequences and are prepared to carry it out. As the chrono vortex has enough power to rival the entire nuclear arsenal of both the United States and Russia combined, it will undoubtedly render at least fifty percent of our world uninhabitable. Should our planet be viewed from space, a good portion of Earth will be reduced to nothing but grey wastelands and reddened seawater.

Should this be the last time that we will ever maintain contact, it has been an honor. Though our current timeline will become dust that will forever be scattered into the winds, we will always fight back in spite of our inevitable hour of defeat. And as for our mission of changing the past...time will tell. Sooner or later, time will tell.

_"Men go and come, but Earth abides."_

_-END TRANSMISSION-_


	28. Classified Mission: Demon Eclipse (1)

**Classified Mission: Demon Eclipse (Episodes One, Two, and Three)**

Though the classified mission 'Vortexes of Time' is considered to be the last mission that occurs in this encyclopedia chronologically, it did not mean that the end of the story as a whole. After introducing the Demonic Forces of Hell in the second chapter of the Classified Missions, it would only be fair that I feature them as a primary enemy for the protagonists because up until this point, they have only appeared as minor enemies, or showed up as a final boss of some sort. Considering the amount of work I poured into the establishment of this faction, it would be very unfair if they weren't featured as the main enemies in a story of their own.

After the events of Vortexes of Time, the ones daring enough to travel through time via the Chronosphere expect to end up at some point in the past on Earth hoping to continue their mission to save humanity's future, unaware of other plans that fate had in mind for them...

Consider this as a way to celebrate the new upcoming Doom (at long last, after twelve years since Doom 3 if you don't count re-releases!) due to hit the retail shelves this coming spring. Time for another one-way trip to Hell...

_*This is by far the longest classified mission that I have written. At this point in the story, consider the older members of the cast to be either killed in action or missing in action, with the exception of Marco Rossi. This is also the first time that I've featured secret levels - something that I've never implemented in my previous updates. As a hint and to add some fun into the mix, deliberately cryptic clues that tell which level provides the access to the secret ones will be provided in the form of quotes at the end of each episode._

_*This chapter had to be cut up into two parts considering its length - the fourth episode is BIG, to say the least._

_*For detailed and in-depth information in regards to the demonic enemies, refer to part two of Classified Factions._

* * *

After the scientists at Kanegawa Military Industries were able to power the last surviving prototype of the Chronosphere to its max power, the war was officially over - at least in the future. The combined forces of the Future Rebellion Army and the Cybernetic Federation Army were unable to break through the valiant defense that was demonstrated by the last surviving elements of the Regular Army, which was unofficially named the Regular Army Future Forces by this point in the conflict. Though they attacked with unrelenting ferocity that was unmatched when compared to all other forms of opposition that the Regular Army had to contend with in past conflicts, the last bastion of the forces that represented humanity's final hope in the face of eternal enslavement ultimately stood the test of time in the form of a brutal battle that lasted for at least eight hours. As soon as the Chronosphere was able to generate the temporal wormhole that would take the traveling forces back to the past, all available units immediately plunged into it as the brilliant minds behind the time machine detonated their crown jewel with a massive chrono vortex, destroying everything that was unfortunate enough to have caught in the blast...

The Regular Army Future Forces' time traveling taskforce consisted of Matthew Rossi, Nathalie Germi, Noriko Kasamoto, Bella Heart, L-X8, Flynn 'Mack' Taggart, Leon Chi-Ming Chan, Minami 'Mimi' Nakao, and Alyssa Melchiott. Accompanying them are the various survivors of the military organization that were able to rally with them at Kagoshima prior to the final battle and managed to survive the ordeal, including the newly-introduced Adepts - which included Adept 01 Adam, Adept 02 Dean, and Adept 03 Sarah. Unfortunately, a large quantity of the heavy military equipment used in said skirmish were either lost in the battle or were just impossible to transport through the portal due to their sizes, which means that it will be L-X8's responsibility to redevelop them in the near future as all the data and schematics used are stored in his computerized mind. With superior firepower and tactics, they would proceed to annihilate the Rebellion Army in the past and prevent General Donald Morden from ever coming to power, for it was his emergence on the world stage that plunged the entire planet (and beyond) into total chaos. Then, once is all said and done, they can perhaps begin the steps to rebuilding the lost future of peace they had all longed for, and hopefully look towards a brighter world that isn't embroiled with endless conflicts and strife.

What the Future Forces were completely unaware of was the fact there was another faction on the outside that was surveying their movements all this time. Though they were completely absent during the climatic battle at the Chronosphere Deployment Zone, they had been plotting for the eventual move where they would use the disruption in the space-time continuum, which was an unintended side effect of the teleporation device, to orchestrate an invasion of their own. Said faction was the Demonic Forces of Hell, a race of warlike monstrosities from the netherworld that strove to extinguish all forms of sentient life that posed a significant threat to them - humanity's mastery of warfare and their discovery of interdimensional travel were the exact reasons why they caught the attention of the fiends from the burning pit.

An ancient demonic entity was also aroused by the presence of two particular humans in the time-traveling party. It had recognized them as the very same race of almost divine-like beings that halted an invasion against the Earth by the infernal legions several thousand years in the past. The Chronosphere's activation had caused several anomalies; as the technology was not perfected and wasn't exactly tested in any means, none of the humans knew of the fates that awaited the volunteers that were daring enough to throw themselves into the time stream. Seeking this as an opportunity to bring his long-awaited revenge to fruition, the ones that commanded Hell with a corrupted fist of brutality proceeded to take control of the time stream and readjust the entire force's destination to a place no one would ever expect: the Union Aerospace Corporation's facilities on Mars and its moons, Phobos and Deimos - all of which were already under the iron grip of the Demonic Forces of Hell and would eventually serve as a staging point for their titanic invasion of Earth.

Though it was unknown to many, the United Nations approved a project to allow the colonization of space - such a contract was granted to the Union Aerospace Corporation, an American-based conglomerate that specialized in space travel, power generation, and military ordnance. One of their branches, the United Nations Heavy and Military Industries, was also responsible for supplying some of the more important weapons for the Regular Army during the later stages of the war.

By sending the Future Forces into his trap, the Overlords of Hell would be able to effectively eliminate the only group that would pose a significant threat to both him and his hellish army. Their experience in previous conflicts against the demonic hordes in the past allowed them to go toe-to-toe with them, and they certainly couldn't grant them the opportunity to warn the humans in a timeline where they were completely unaware of the presence of infernal creatures in their realm.

Upon emerging from the temporal wormhole, the entire team found themselves separated from each other and isolated into small fireteams - attempts to contact each other through radio and telepathy have all but failed. Much to the surprise of everyone else, Flynn 'Mack' Taggart and Leon Chi-Ming Chan were absent from the group for inexplicable reasons. Completely unaware of their situation and current location, the group of highly-skilled soldiers prepared their weapons and wits as they were faced with the task of trying to find out where they exactly are while being at the complete mercy of an unimaginable enemy that awaited them in the darkness up ahead...

* * *

**Episode 1: The Expressway to Hell:** Nathalie Germi, Noriko Kasamoto, and Minami 'Mimi' Nakao have found themselves stranded in what appears to be an abandoned military installation somewhere on the moon of Phobos. Though they are not entirely sure of what exactly happened, Minami has confirmed the presence of demonic creatures and expects violent resistance should they run into any encounters with them. Their task is to venture through the infested facilities, learn why they were taken here instead of their intended destination of Earth, and find a way to contact their other teammates before deducing what to do for their next plans. Their ultimate goal is an interdimensional portal facility on the far side of the moon, where they must investigate an anomalous energy signature emanating from there.

**Mission 1: UAC Spaceport:** As the only way to get to the Red Planet and its two moons was via conventional space travel (at least until the advent of teleporation and interdimensional travel), this highly-advanced facility serves as the central hub for all inbound and outbound spacecraft. The spaceport on Phobos also acts as a communication and relay outpost with its highly advanced equipment, and its job is to monitor all traffic in the surrounding airspace. A quick survey by the three soldiers have confirmed that the demonic invaders have taken complete control of the area, but resistance is light at best - only the most basic zombified humans and Imps act as sentries in case any resistance remains. What the trio needs to do is clean out the area and reactivate the primary communications relay - by doing so, they will activate a distress beacon that will be caught by the communications equipment of any survivors in the area.

**Mission 2: UAC Nuclear Plant:** When the UAC colonized Phobos, they realized that the network of facilities in the area would need an independent and reliable source of power that could supply enough energy for the other installations without having to rely on an imported energy source, such as coal or fossil fuels. For some reason, the plant itself is in poor condition (possibly due to collateral damage caused by the invading forces) and thus, not only are the majority of the systems within the power plant not working correctly, but the inherent dangers of leaking nuclear radiation and waste also lurk within the steely corridors of this compound. While the hazardous materials are deadly to humans, it benefits the hellish invaders as they are able to rejuvenate their spirits from within the radioactive byproducts. Resistance in this area should be minimal at best too, but Former Sergeants are suspected to be lurking in the area. The team must find a way to bring the power plant back online - it should be doable despite its state of deterioration. Two Hell Knights are guarding the primary activation controls, so don't expect them to let you access it without a fight.

**Mission 3: UAC Command Center:** The UAC was entirely aware of the fact that their colonization of Mars and its moons would inevitably require a security force of some sort. Therefore, a military complex was established on Phobos, where it would serve as a United States Marines command center, armory, and barracks. However, the Demonic Forces of Hell were quick and swift in their incursion, and were able to decimate the entire garrison in a matter of hours. However, not all is lost; the team can easily find some extra weapons, ammo, and other equipment that they may find useful - they were only able to bring so much with them, not to mention the previous battles have caused them to exhaust most of their supplies. There is little that can be done - all the three soldiers can do is avenge the fallen marines by systemically wiping out the hellish creatures with extreme prejudice, honor the fallen men and women's sacrifices, and move on.

**Mission 4: UAC Energy Processing and Ordnance Facility:** With the necessity for an always-ready force of marines staffed at the Martian bases meant that there was a requirement to arm these defenders with the best weaponry that the conglomerate had to offer. This advanced facility is where the most cutting edge and heavy weapons are produced: the UAC Model-1993 Rocket Launchers, Plasma Rifles, and Magnetic Accelerator Gatling Cannons are all manufactured in this factory. The BFG9000 is not constructed here, as another compound responsible for its fabricating process is located in an undisclosed location somewhere on Deimos. Because of the sensitive nature of this building, the area contains plenty of countermeasures to deter intruders, primarily in the form of doors that require electronic keycards or security passes before allowing authorization to proceed. The team should take their merry time to arm themselves up as much as possible - the three aforementioned weapons are stronger than anything else that the trio currently have on hand and will serve to be of value when it comes to taking down stronger forms of the hellish beasts. Of course, don't hesitate to test out the new hardware on any hapless zombies and demons that might wander into your paths. Do keep in mind that Minami can always shift into her Dark Magician Girl alter ego to make the fights a lot less troublesome- it's likely that it will be necessary as there are three Barons of Hell lurking near the exit point.

**Mission 5: UAC Computer Station:** The central hub for all computerized activity and storage network of the Phobos Base, the Computer Station is one of the most important facilities on the moon not only for those two reasons, but it is also the only access point to the portal facility that is located on the far side of the natural satellite. A specialized magnetic tram is responsible for transporting personnel from this structure to the Phobos Anomaly, the official designation for the building that houses the gateway generator. Accessing the team's intended destination is easier said than done, as the complex's computer systems have gone berserk ever since the invaders took over - without the proper maintenance from the now-deceased technicians and tampering from the devilish monsters, the electronics are not working correctly as intended and will require manual intervention in order for them to return to normal operating parameters. Also, accessing the network will allow the team to gain a clear understanding as to what actually happened here - don't let this opportunity go to waste. Once that is done, the path to the Phobos Anomaly will be clear.

**Mission 6: Phobos Anomaly:** The crown jewel of the UAC's research on interdimensional travel was manifested in this very base - much of the specially-designed building that looks nothing alike in contrast to the other compounds as it was specifically meant to act as a gateway generator and nothing else. Therefore, supplies will be scarce here but enemies will be numerous - hordes of Bull Demons are known to lurk the corridors, patiently waiting for any oblivious victims to feast upon. But the Bull Demons are the least of the team's concern: four vague-looking Revenants, identified as Revenant Prototypes according to the data retrieved from the Computer Station, are posted near the primary gateway where the Demonic Forces of Hell are using it to funnel their ravenous armies through - it is imperative to reach that sector and find a way to prevent the reinforcements from streaming through, otherwise they will overwhelm the squad. Unfortunately, the wormhole cannot be closed from this end of the gateway for some inexplicable reason; defeat the four Revenant Prototypes and leap through the gate. Only one can imagine what lies beyond the interdimensional portal...

**Mission 7: UAC Military Outpost (Secret Level):** Located in the northwestern-most corner of the Phobos base, this special installation is designed for the purposes of storing and maintaining the high-end weaponry that the UAC developed as they began to take the center stage as one of the most prominent defense contractors of the Earth. Because it is a classified location, it can only be accessed via a secret exit found in one of the past six stages. They also needed to shift their focus to military ordnance research for one reason: their successes have led to a monopoly in the space travel market, which was enough to frustrate the many competitors and enemies that it was able to make over the years. This led to a series of clandestine war fought between corporations and out of the eyes of the general public - industrial sabotage, espionage, and assassinations became the norm for anyone that worked in a corporation that had branches around the world and beyond. As the UAC was among one of the most successful companies in the world, it was a major target for these assaults: therefore, each and every one of their major regional headquarters has a contingent of United States Marines and corporate security forces, similar to Kanegawa Military Industries. The squad has taken the liberty to cleanse the area of demons, for they are attempting to construct yet another interdimensional portal here with the aid of several Dimensional Gateway Accelerators that were locked away in this base. To this end, they will infiltrate the sector and shut down the efforts of the demons - provided they can find the means to get to this clandestine facility.

_"Trust your senses. Pay attention to the environment. Take a swim in the pools of sludge. For the most rewarding secrets can be found in the submerged darkness of the depths, hidden away in the most filthiest and hazardous of places..."_

* * *

**Episode 2: The Desolated Deimos Dungeons:** Bella Heart and Alyssa Melchiott have realized they have been transported to the UAC bases on Deimos, the smaller one of the two Martian Moons. Due to the older nature of the facilities, much of the buildings are darker, dilapidated, and have fallen into disrepair over the years as the corporation placed its emphasis on the development of the Phobos complexes, not to mention the fact they were trying to trim their budgets in the process. From their current position, they could see a tower composed of black brimstone rising above the cratered landscape - its appearance differs from the other man-made constructions and it is certainly not of human origins. Their mission is to investigate it, find a way off the lost moon, and learn the hideous truth behind the demonic presence here...

**Mission 1: UAC Airfield:** Like Phobos, a similar facility composed of several hangars and landing pads/strips were built here in order to facilitate spaceships. However, this building is a lot older and more rundown considering it was one of the first installations built on the moon itself - much of the communication equipment is aged and outdated, and significant signs of damage is apparent on the runways. However, there is an administration building located at the northeast end of the airfield which should have some useful assets (such as basic supplies) that the two soldiers can hopefully find of use. Demonic resistance here should be minimal - the aggressors have shown disinterest of this area primarily because of the deserted nature of the facility. Though there are abandoned spacecraft left in the hangars, it is impossible for the two soldiers to make use of them, as they lack the necessary security clearance to access them. Therefore, they will have to access the tram system that will take them to the next base a few kilometers away. The controls to reactivate it should be located somewhere within the administration building.

**Mission 2: UAC Refinery:** The moon of Deimos yielded valuable minerals in the form of ore from within its rocks - the UAC took quick note of this and quickly decided to transform it into an opportunity for endless profit. Excavated materials from the moon were transported into this facility, where they were properly smelted, processed, and transformed into an unique type of alloy that was eventually used to spearhead their MAG Cannons program. The deposits that contain this highly sought-after substance can only be found on Deimos, so the company took great care in implementing complex security features in the Refinery. Access to the finished products is only possible for authorized personnel with proper clearance. Nevertheless, the lockdown must be lifted as the sudden arrival of the demonic creatures have raised the alarm and the entire building has been shut down. While it's not certain if the hellish beasts are claiming the spoils in the facility for themselves, it would be a wise idea to deny them the prizes - for the alloys have potential to be manufactured into extremely durable body armor.

**Mission 3: UAC Deimos Laboratory:** One of the first scientific facilities constructed in the Martian system, the Deimos Laboratory acts as the primary research facility that was dedicated towards the development and manufacturing of personal protective equipment, ranging from hazmat suits to Titanium Combat Armor. A specialized pharmaceutical sector was also implemented, where it would serve as the primary production center for the technologically advanced medical equipment that the UAC is known around the world for (at least back on Earth). The demons have realized the strategic importance of this complex and thus made it one of their biggest objectives to conquer the base in any way - which they did at an alarming pace. Seizing the entire installation for themselves, they have pillaged the majority of the laboratory, taking the protective equipment and medical supplies for themselves. It is clear that they intend to use their new tools to aid in their healing and protection and thus it must be stopped. The two soldiers will have to advance through the facility, slaughter the demons that lurk in the poorly-lit corridors, and take the remaining goods for themselves.

**Mission 4: UAC Armory and Barracks:** Just like the Phobos base, a contingent of United States Marines were stationed at Deimos once the network of facilities were fully operational. But since the complexes on Deimos were much smaller in contrast to their counterparts on Phobos, the security force assigned to defend the moon base here is much smaller. This ultimately proved to be a fatal mistake as the demons easily overwhelmed the meager number of defenders... though it wasn't like more marines would have made much of a difference regardless. The Armory and Barracks here acts as the central point for the combatants that were staffed on Deimos - their living quarters and equipment storage is located here, and the commanding officer for these able-bodied men and women also made this place his personal residence. It is possible that stronger weapons may be available inside the CO's office - it will require a keycard, so search the bodies of deceased marines for clues of one. There is a Cyberdemon acting as the guardian into the office, meaning that the demonic forces are obviously trying to guard something of value within. It must be defeated before the team can proceed - it won't be easy, as Bella and Alyssa lack the necessary heavy weaponry to destroy it easily. But of course, Alyssa has a secret trick up her sleeve - her Magician's Valkyria other self...

**Mission 5: UAC Spawning Vats and Water Processing Plant:** As the UAC's research in weaponry and interdimensional travel advanced with promising results, they decided to invest in other projects - namely, in microbiology and artificial creation of organic materials. One of the first successful programs that the scientists were able to achieve was the ability to manufacture their own food from within the vats. Though the consumables weren't exactly appetizing or tasteful, it did provide valuable nutrients for the colonists on the moon and thus, the Deimos base became self-sufficient in a sense. In addition, water purification technologies were also researched here; this also benefited the UAC in more ways than one, as they were able to purify and refine even the filthiest water into something that was purer than the types that one would find in the cleanest natural springs back on Earth. The very nature of this facility was an immediate target for the demons once they rampaged through - they slaughtered the personnel here and have begun to feast on the products made here. Shutting down the Spawning Vats and Water Processing Plant would give the soldiers a major tactical advantage, as the demons will have one less source of supplies to work with. While they're at it, they should try to find something to eat and drink in order to keep their energies up - though it may look inedible, it will provide them with the necessary energy and nutrition in order survive the ordeals up ahead.

**Mission 6: The Tower of Babel:** The ultimate destination for Bella and Alyssa is the massive tower that is built on the far side of the moon base. While its origins and purposes are unclear, it is evident that this diabolically-designed structure is of demonic origins. The hallways, mausoleums, crypts, and shrines are suspiciously empty - no supplies or demons are within the lower sanctums of the building, as if the one responsible for the creation of the black spire is inviting the two soldiers to venture to the top floor of the tower. Needless to say, the truth of this construction's existence is all but clear upon arrival to the roof level: four Afrits of the Damned, ancient Hell Knights/Barons of Hell that have lived for hundreds and thousands of years, await the duo and are prepared to crush them with their infernal magic and brutality. Such a circumstance will require Alyssa to unleash her Valkyrian side, known as the Magician's Valkyria - for the ancient demonic warriors are far too powerful to be dealt with using conventional weaponry. Once in her empowered state, Alyssa will be able to even the odds in her favor but be prepared for a long battle - the Afrits of the Damned are more than a match for a Valkyria, as the Demonic Forces of Hell used them as their hard counters against them in the past. Bella won't be of much help in this battle aside from sniping them with her anti-materiel rifle or harassing them with her Plasma Rifle, though she can take some pressure off her teammate with her distractions; but the most important note for her is to keep moving in order to avoid the Afrits' attacks, for they are ponderously slow movement-wise despite their show of force. Once the four ancient monstrosities have been slain, an apparition of what appears to be an ancient demon relay its message to the two victorious soldiers, and the speaker itself happens to be someone that Alyssa recognizes very well...

**Mission 7: The Fortress of Mystery (Secret Level):** Somewhere hidden in the southeast corner of the Deimos base is another construction of demonic origins that resembles an almost mirror copy of the Tower of Babel. However, it seems to be deserted for the most part... needless to say, Bella and Alyssa must tread carefully should they decide to venture into this spectral fortress that have appeared mysteriously on the moon; that is, if they are able to find the path that allows them to access this compound. Something else worth noting is that a variety of demonic artifacts from within the damp dungeons of this desolate lair, and the monolithic fortification is constantly appearing and disappearing from the naked eye, as if it is constantly shifting out of existence. Though it appears to be uninhabited, it would be a foolish idea to wander into this decrepit corner of Hell without proper preparations.

_"Just because the area is secure and the objective is complete, it doesn't mean that one should rest on their laurels. Keep searching - perhaps the Cyberdemon was guarding something of even greater value."_

* * *

**Episode 3: The Chaotic Martian Crisis:** Kanegawa Military Industries Adepts Adam, Dean, and Sarah have been mysteriously separated from the rest of the time traveling team and have found themselves in the middle of a massive demonic invasion that is overrunning the UAC facilities built on the Red Planet. Upon arrival from the teleporter from which they emerged from, they are shocked to realize the presence of demonic invaders that are decimating the remaining human forces stationed here. As the Adepts have never actually faced the legions of the Demonic Forces of Hell in an actual battle in the past, they are entirely unaware of their strengths and weaknesses and have to rely on what they can garner from the vast repositories of data that were uploaded into their minds upon creation. While the UAC security forces and United States Marines are unaware of their true identities, they have identified the Adepts as reinforcements that were sent from Earth. Realizing that it is better to stay quiet for the time being, Adept 01 Adam, Adept 02 Dean, and Adept 03 Sarah decide to aid the humans in the reclamation of the massive UAC installation on Mars before trying to figure out where the rest of the team was sent.

After picking up garbled radio transmissions, they have learned that there is a United States Marines Sergeant that goes by the name of Swann Campbell in charge of the scattered forces. His current objective is to rally and regroup the scattered security personnel and marines - it would be wise to find this Sergeant, as he may know what has caused all this Hell to break loose.

**Mission 1: Mars City Outskirts:** This sized-down city-like complex is the nexus of all activities that serves the well-being of the human colonists that call the Red Planet their home. To allow ease of transportation for the base's personnel, a complex that facilitates spaceships is built just right outside the sector of the main residential area that contains housing and other services for both combatants and noncombatants alike. Unfortunately, the spaceport was heavily damaged during the demonic attack, meaning that it is currently inaccessible; the demons must realize that the hangar containing the transport craft is the only ticket for the inhabitants to flee from this forsaken rock, hence why they decided to make it unusable to prevent all means of escape. Though the UAC security forces currently have the advantage as they have taken up strategic points throughout the miniature city, their numbers are dwindling and the demons are coming at a neverending pace. Adam, Dean, and Sarah must eliminate all demons in the area before going on while shutting down any attempts of the fiends trying to generate new portals. Once that is done, they should meet up with the Sergeant in charge of the defense and get a lowdown of the current situation.

**Mission 2: UAC Administration Offices:** After catching up with USM Sergeant Swann, the grateful officer was able to provide them with further details about the crisis at hand (at the same time, he is amazed at their weaponry as for obvious reasons, they should not exist in this timeline). Apparently, there was a situation at one of the UAC's interdimensional gateway laboratories and upon the opening of the first portal several days ago, the moons Phobos and Deimos, which housed the corporation's support facilities, were quickly seized by an unknown force in a matter of hours. Contact has been lost since then, but the sergeant hypothesizes that information detailing all activities and events in the Martian system could be retrieved at the UAC Administration offices that can be reached from Mars City via a tram ride. Upon arrival, the trio of Adepts should expect heavier resistance in the form of tougher demons such as Fallen Marines, Bull Demons, and Revenants. Security and marine support will be nonexistent here, as the invaders have all but wiped out the defenders in a series of overwhelming ambushes that caught the forces off-guard. Their goal is to reach the central processing unit that is responsible for logging down events taking place here, retrieve it via a PDA (personal digital assistant), and regroup with the sergeant and his unit, which will be waiting just outside of the UAC Alpha Labs.

**Mission 3: UAC Alpha Labs:** Said Sergeant is once again thankful for the trio's willingness to help him, as he is attempting to contain the situation while trying to keep morale high in his soldiers and civilian workers that are relying on his guidance to stay alive in the ongoing chaos. As the Adepts hand over the PDA containing the downloaded informational logs, they were able to learn that an outside force had seized control over the interdimensional gateway laboratories on Mars and both of its natural satellites - after this event, horrifying beasts displaying great brutality and ravenous instincts poured from the controlled portals before slaughtering almost every human they were able to find. Those who were unfortunate enough to not meet death at the monstrosities' fangs were resurrected into undead serveants as they too began to seek out living humans to exterminate. Sergeant Swann has deduced that it is still possible to shut down the interdimensional gates, but this would have to be done in the deeper and more secure ends of the facility. Realizing that it was a do-or-die situation, the Sergeant and his remaining marines and security forces will mount an assault on this laboratory, with the Adepts providing support for them. Their first stop is the UAC Alpha Labs - this is where technologies meant for the civilian market are researched and developed, mostly in the form of efficient plasma reactors. Be prepared to fight more powerful breeds of zombies here, such as the Undead Commandos. There are also UAC Plasma Rifles available - take them if necessary, because they'll be needed.

**Mission 4: UAC Communications Complex:** Miraculously, the strike team was able to get through the Alpha Labs without suffering too much casualties as Adam, Dean, and Sarah were able to dispose the hellish invaders easily with their superior firepower. Sergeant Swann is now suspicious of their astounding combat abilities and has decided to personally question the three during a moment of reprieve - after telling the officer the actual truth, he could only laugh and claimed 'I knew there was something about you three all along'. After explaining how they were able to reach the Martian UAC facilities, the Sergeant could not provide an actual comment for that, but has a feeling that it has something to do with the demonic attackers. Upon regrouping and getting some much-needed supplies after leaving the UAC Alpha Labs, the survivors have made it to the UAC Communications Complex. This is where all transmitted signals are sent and received via a powerful set of relay antennas and dishes - much to the dismay of the Adepts and the forces accompanying them, the demons have taken over the hub and dealt moderate damage to the transmissions equipment. The team must now cleanse the area and come to a tough choice: call for reinforcements from Earth or avoid it entirely, as Sergeant Swann hypothesizes that is exactly what the Demonic Forces of Hell wants them to do: provide the exact location of Earth to them. Whatever the choice may be, the potential consequences from either decision will be unthinkable.

**Mission 5: UAC Delta Labs:** Sergeant Swann has ultimately withheld the choice of sending the distress signal for reinforcements as it would only give the demons what they exactly want. Instead, he plans to liberate the entire Martian base and hopefully contain the situation before the next supply convoy arrives - though the task is easier said than done, the marine officer deduces that by sealing the source of the invasion, the attackers will be cut off from their escape and supply route and the remaining human forces would be able to purge the area a lot more efficiently. After gathering more straggling personnel that were fortunate enough to escape death at the fangs of the demons, he has hatched a simple plan to end the crisis: the team will have to traverse through the UAC Delta Labs, a sector dedicated to researching the concepts of interdimensional travel. It is from this very site from which the primary gateway responsible for channeling the demonic forces is located - there are four Dimensional Gateway Accelerators within that are generating that very wormhole. Sergeant Swann will guide the troops through the area and find a way to either deactivate or destroy the Accelerator devices. As usual, he will leave the heavier fighting to the Adepts. The dreaded Hell Knights and Barons of Hell start making their appearances here as this location is of tactical value to them, and they will not surrender it without a bloody battle. In addition, Arch-Viles act as backup - be aware of their flamewall attacks, as they can leave you with very little room to dodge in tight corridors. Upon arrival at the primary laboratory housing the Accelerators, get to work as soon as possible - the longer it takes to deal with the wormhole, the more demons will emerge from the infernal realm.

**Mission 6: Unidentified:** Just as the Adepts were about to deliver the final strike to destroy the teleportation gateway, a fiery vortex proceeded to consume them and drag them into an unidentified cavernous world where the temperature is hellishly heated and the darkness is only diminished by magma flowing between the cracks of the floor. Establishing any contact with Sergeant Swann has failed - prior to the trio charging into the laboratory, he and some scientists attempted to reverse the fluctuations of the gateway and close the wormhole without trying to damage the Dimensional Gateway Accelerators. When that failed, the Adepts opted to do it the violent way. Though Adam, Dean, and Sarah have no idea where they have been sent, they presume it is either the inner crust of Mars (considering the darkness, temperatures, and presence of volcanic activity) or an entirely different dimension. Trying to go back from where they arrived from has yielded nothing but unsuccessful attempts - the Dimensional Gateway Accelerator was badly damaged in the heat of the firefight and by the time the squad teleported to the other end, the teleportation device was inoperable. Left with no other choice, the trio must now trek across this new hostile environment and try to a way back, if possible.

Fortunately, there are plenty of supplies in the form of armor, medical kits, and ammunition scattered throughout the area; this means that the UAC had sent expeditions into wherever this location may happen to be, so the initial story about them being invaded by a portal not created by the company should be approached with skepticism. Various types of demonic creatures are known to call this place their home - almost every variety save for the strongest specimens and zombies are known to lurk in the stone-laden corridors of this unknown dungeon of some kind. According to the Adept's scanner systems, there is a portal located at the lowest levels of the sanctum - this should be their objective to seek out and investigate, as it may be the source of the demonic incursion. As always, the Demonic Forces of Hell have decided to assign an Infernal Arch-Dragon to guard the hellish gateway in a massive chamber above a bubbling lake of Martian magma. Defeat this winged beast with your heaviest weapons and leap through the wormhole - there are no other alternatives at this point.

**Mission 7: Primary Excavation Site:** Leaping through the fiery gateway did the trick, in a sense - though the Adepts still weren't able to figure out where the heck they were sent to, they managed to find their way back to the Mars base and were able to quickly reunite with Sergeant Swann and the soldiers under his command. It was at this time when the marine officer decided to tell his side of the story regarding the true nature of the UAC's ambitions of constructing such a large colony on Mars.

When the Union Aerospace Corporation won the so-called Mars Race - a supposed competition between Earth's biggest technology conglomerates to land the first humans on the Red Planet - not only did they get an opportunity to discover valuable minerals and ore from the Martian soil which led to the development of a massive colony on Mars and both of its moons, but they also found a network of catacombs that were likely constructed by a race of intelligent beings. Judging from the hieroglyphics engraved on the stones found within and the complex design of the tombs, not only did they find sources of extraterrestrial (albeit extinct) life but also a warning of some sort. However, the company was impatient and wished to unearth the secrets behind these crypts as soon as possible, considering the fact it could mean even more profits for the corporation that was already worth at least a trillion dollars in terms of market capital. Work began as the colonists began excavating the entire site, but little did they know that they were unwittingly opening the gates to a demonic army that was trapped underneath the very ruins built by the same extraterrestrials that were fighting a losing war against the Demonic Forces of Hell - the tomb had contained a portal to Hell that was dormant for several million years, suppressed by whatever technology that the benevolent aliens that inhabited Mars had used to contain the hellhole. But by the time the true extent of the horrors were realized, it was far too late - nightmarish hordes poured from the excavation site and quickly took control of the Mars colony. With their wicked claws in control over most of the Martian base, they proceeded to set up more interdimensional gates to speed up their assaults even faster.

Sergeant Swann admits that the invasion will not be stopped until the hellhole itself is sealed for good. Therefore, he has initiated a plan to bombard the Primary Excavation Site from orbit via a set of UAC satellite weapons currently in orbit above Mars, but the Adepts are skeptical that while it may act as a temporary solution, it will not shut down the portal. Adam, Dean, and Sarah have volunteered to venture into the catacombs and seal the portal themselves while advising the Sergeant and the survivors to save themselves. Being unable to object, the marine officer offers the three synthetic soldiers his best wishes and promises he will do his part in terms of getting things organized back at the Mars base. Arming themselves up with all the gear they can carry, the trio heads off to their ultimate destination.

The path is relatively straightfoward with few enemies in between, but be prepared to deal with high-tier demons such as Mancubi, Barons of Hell, and Arch-Viles. The site of the hellhole is guarded by a pair of Fallen Valkyrias - one is of the Magician type and the other is a Knight (whether they were sent here by the Demonic Forces of Hell to guard the gate or perished on Mars before being resurrected is open to interpretation). They will be constantly supported by demons emerging from the boiling pit, so take caution. Take out these fallen priestesses with all the firepower you've accumulated up to this point, but remember to avoid the usage of explosive weaponry as they can easily manipulate the slow-moving projectiles at their will. Their deaths seemingly managed to shut down the portal to Hell, but not before a vortex effect came from within the pit and dragged all three Adepts into the burning abyss that awaited them below...

**Mission 8: Cyberden (Secret Level):** When the first interdimensional portal was opened on Mars, a hellish legion stamped through, threatening to raze everything that stood in its path. However, this invasion force was minuscule in contrast to the one that ultimately doomed Mars along with its two moons, and the combined strength of the UAC security forces and United States Marines were able to contain the situation after closing the wormhole. Most of the demons that remained behind were either captured or killed by the military presence here, but the UAC had other plans of their own. As they were out of the prying eyes of the governments of Earth and corporate rivals alike, they were able to clandestinely acquire the ultimate prize they were trying to seek ever since they learned of the true might of the Demonic Forces of Hell: eight dormant Cyberdemons currently in cryo-stasis. These mechanized behemoths were then taken to a secret sector in the facility where only top members of the UAC brass and a special elite division of their corporate security forces were allowed entry. Locked away in specially-designed containment chambers, the corporation hoped to study these specimens and manufacture their own artificial machines of war in response to the employment of Adept units by Kanegawa Military Industries - there are reasons to believe that the Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit soldiers were spawned as a result of this very clandestine program. This would be accomplished in this research facility, but everything changed after the Demonic Forces of Hell attacked Mars again and were successful in their second attempt.

Knowing that allowing such crucial research to fall into the hands of the invaders could prove to be disastrous, Adam, Dean, and Sarah have decided to enter the sector and shut down the research sector - but the demons have anticipated their arrival and are prepared to awaken the dormant beasts in a bid to annihilate the three Adepts. Their goal is to terminate all eight Cyberdemons that will be eventually unchained from their technological prisons while trying to find a computerized electronic chip that contains all the detailed information in relation to the research based on these colossi. It would also give them an edge in combat against the raging minotaurs of flesh and steel, as the data should also provide hints of any weaknesses they might harbor within their titanic body structures...

_"The hidden UAC facility can be reached if one takes the more illogical path. Perhaps its entrance can be opened with enough security clearance..."_


	29. Classified Mission: Demon Eclipse (2)

**Classified Mission: Demon Eclipse (Episode Four)  
**

Part two of the Classified Mission codenamed Demon Eclipse, and the featured presentation as a whole.

This episode also introduces a 'character select' system of sorts. Basically, only certain characters are allowed to be utilized on each level, though later missions will feature more and more choices available for selection. This also helps clear up confusions in regards to what characters are playing a crucial role in each level (cramming every member of the cast into a level is far too troublesome). This may become the traditional format in later classified missions - especially if the roster becomes far too big to cram into one level.

In addition, I see this set being played out as a traditional old-school first person shooter with role-playing elements and strategic tactics involved. See it as a hybrid of a fast-paced game such as Doom and the strategic approach of X-COM combined.

As every demonic species mentioned in the 'Demonic Forces of Hell' category make an appearance here, refer to part 2 of Classified Factions for an in-depth analysis and more information on the hellish creatures.

* * *

**Episode 4: The Realm of Damnation:** Matthew Rossi and L-X8 have ended up in a world where the skies burn for eternity with blue-hot fire and the terrain is composed entirely of brimstone and lava... needless to say, the two soldiers have been transported to the netherworld itself, for unexplained reasons. In contrast to the other squads though, the pair is very well-equipped to deal with anything that might be daring enough to challenge the top soldier of the Regular Army Future Forces and a Cyborg Commando. Being intimidated by the environment was the last thought on their minds, as they were more than eager to test their mettle against an enemy that makes the CFA and FRA appear downright minuscule and insignificant with their first appearances. Their objectives is to investigate this peculiar region of this so-called Hell and find a way out - if possible.

L-X8 is also aware that the other two squads that were initially stranded on Phobos and Deimos have also journeyed into Hell after picking up odd radio frequencies being broadcasted from his allies' communications equipment - he is determined to find the survivors and rally the group together once again. Then, with the team together once more, they would fight their way out of this godforsaken realm and hopefully learn what happened to the two lost marines that have mysteriously disappeared during their journey across the vortexes of time.

The Cyborg Commando is also worrying about the welfare of his Adepts, for they too were separated from the team and they rely on him for guidance and support, not to mention he was unable to get into contact with any of them since their arrival on the Phobos moon base. Matthew has assured that they'll be alright considering how well-trained there are, as there is no point in stressing about them - they have no control over the situation for the time being. Checking their gear, they prepare to trek into one of the most hostile environments ever encountered by the duo...

**Mission 1: Hell Keep:** A citadel composed of bones, brimstone, and steel, this fortification serves as the primary entrance into the deeper regions of Hell and there is no way around it - anyone daring enough to journey deeper into this world must pass by this barricade. Over the eons, uncountable numbers of souls have attempted to pass through the Hell Keep and have failed; their punishment for their failure and foolishness to challenge the chaotic authority of Hell itself was having the souls trapped here forever and forced to serve as sentries for the next unfortunate being that was about wander into the very same snare that doomed those before them. This hellish structure also serves as an armory for demons, for there are demonic weapons of all kinds hidden within the corridors - they would be used in the event the Inferno ever came under direct assault from an outside force.

Matthew and L-X8 must persevere in spite of the bleak and hostile environment and march straight on through - should they fail, the consequences will be unimaginable. Fortunately, the duo brought their heaviest weapons with them: namely, the Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle, MAG Cannon, XSG-13 Automatic Shotgun, and Experimental Beam Rifle. While L-X8 is already well-built due to his nature as a Cyborg, Matthew has managed to salvage a suit of Titan Armor before his escape - this means he can tank much more damage. Though ammunition is scarce and likely will be, they have their backup weapons and ingenuity with them. At the far end of the keep is a single Arch-Vile, supported by his personal cadre of Hell Knights, waiting to seal the fates of the two souls that were gullible enough to think of ever running through the entrance of this godforsaken world - it must be disposed of before the two soldiers are able to leave. Once the Hell Keep has fallen, it will mark the first time in existence that an outsider was able to conquer the red carpet of the realm where the Demonic Forces of Hell spawns from.

_Characters available: Matthew, L-X8_

**Mission 2: Slough of Despair:** This corner of Hell is the burial grounds for both fallen demons and the souls that were unlucky enough to have met death at their claws. Simply being close to this region is enough to induce madness and mental instability in even the most hardened human. A quarry of black brimstone and twisted vegetation, this sector is populated with zombies of all kinds - including the Zombified Elite Bioroid. Though they don't carry any weapons, this behemoth of an undead human (at least in contrast with other zombies), this elusively rare undead is a master of melee combat, capable of tearing any foe apart dumb enough to attack it at close range with its supernaturally muscular arms. Its body is also capable of tanking enormous damage before it falls, but its strongest trait is its ability to call for other demons to its aid with a banshee-like scream. The single example of such a resident in this area may be the reason why there is a gathering of zombies and lower-tier demons such as Imps, Bull Demons, Revenants, and maybe the occasional Hell Knight. The Zombified Elite Bioroid is fully aware of the arrival of the two soldiers, and is entirely prepared to make them the newest permanent inhabitants of this unholy valley.

This graveyard is about as close as it gets when it comes to urban warfare in Hell. The majority of the Slough of Despair is composed of tightly-packed corridors with perches on top of the jagged rocks and other natural formations that make up this miserable environment, meaning ambushes of all kinds are expected. Matthew and L-X8 are no strangers to this type of terrain and will definitely relish the opportunity to hone their combat skills in their hunt for the Zombified Elite Bioroid that supposedly runs this place. The bodies of a few Regular Army Future Forces soldiers are also present in the area, meaning that some actually survived... though it's highly unlikely the duo will find any survivors, much to their dismay. It will be impossible to leave this wretched ravine as the Zombified Elite Bioroid will constantly summon reinforcements with its ear-bleeding screams - it must be neutralized, otherwise the backup it calls will hound the two soldiers and chase them to no end. Should L-X8 wishes to save valuable ammunition and be daring enough to do so in the process (considering his immunity to mental and mind-based attacks), he can easily slice the undead juggernaut to pieces of charred meat with a blade of pure plasma energy directed from his Energy Sword Generator...

_Characters available: Matthew, L-X8_

**Mission 3: Pandemonium:** Another fortification not unlike the Hell Keep stands on a desert of hot stone in the deeper regions of Hell. This installation is the place of residence and relaxation for veterans of the Demonic Forces of Hell, primarily the Hell Knights and Barons of Hell though other elite demonic species, such as the Mancubus, Arachnotrons, and Arch-Viles, can be found here. This fortress is also the stash of spoils that the monsters have claimed in their countless crusades over the course of existence; various artifacts of countless races can be found here after they were taken from their original owners, whom were all either slaughtered without mercy by the demonic entities or converted to serve the will of the Lord of Hell himself. Training grounds can also be found here, for it is also a place where the vile creatures practice their combat skills before going to war. The Adepts' entry into the Pandemonium have definitely alerted the denizens of the garrison, and the trio will have to remain strong in the face of whatever awaits them in this twisted hellhole for the monsters that are responsible for running the club have made it clear that they don't welcome visitors to their own type of an amusement park. The Adepts have accidentally entered this stronghold after being dragged into Hell and thrown into the lower levels of this place of torment.

Fortunately, the trio did not lose their ordnance upon arrival and their arsenals of heavy weaponry should be more than sufficient to tear through their ranks. Ammunition is their primary concern as they can't expend all of it (even though there is quite the abundance of advanced shotgun rounds and pulse rifle ammunition in this dimension for whatever reason), so they will have to find other means to get rid of any opposition. There is also a particular item of interest that should be retrieved: an ancient artifact dubbed the Spear of the Valkyria is stored in the lower sanctums of the fortress, and the demons seem to have a keen interest of keeping it out of enemy hands - the fact it is guarded by three Revenant Prototypes and an entire squad of Barons of Hell means they have a good reason to protect it so well. Eliminate the opposition and take the artifact, as Adam believes that Minami and Alyssa have knowledge about it. As always, Dean thinks that it is superior firepower and violence that saves humanity, not hokey religions and ancient weapons - though he won't object to his de facto leader's plan of securing the mysterious object, as he believes it would serve the greater benefit of keeping it out of demonic possession.

_Characters available: Adept 01 Adam, Adept 02 Dean, Adept 03 Sarah_

**Mission 4: The Tower of Suffering:** A prison rises above the burning plains of Hell, casting its foreboding silhouette against the skies that burn for eternity. This structure is the cage for souls that have fallen against the Demonic Forces of Hell, but have proven themselves too tough to be contained even by those who specialize in destroying them... their fate ends up with being forced to wander these pitch-dark corridors for all of eternity as they search for other unlucky souls to torment with the anguish and suffering they had to endure in their past lives. Demons of all kinds can be found lurking here as they patrol the hallways and cells in order to keep the peace and stability of the prisoners - even if the damned souls are able to instigate a rebellion and overthrow the sentries that run the security of this unholy penitentiary, a force field of wicked magic prevents them from escaping containment. Adept 01 Adam, Adept 02 Dean, and Adept 03 Sarah have found themselves forced to trek through the treacherous dungeon as it is the only way for them to cross into the next region of Hell - there are no other paths, as the continents are separated by a river of burning fire, blood, and hellish magma. But the other reason why they are here is to find Nathalie, Noriko, and Minami, as Adam was able to detect their presence here as given by the sounds of telltale gunfire and abnormal energy signatures echoing through the haunted corridors.

After linking up with the squad after an intense shootout with some of the toughest minions that Hell had to offer, the Adepts were able to piece a portion of the story together: someone or something had interrupted with the Chronosphere's teleporation process and had taken them to a universe where the Demonic Forces of Hell were more successful in their campaigns in contrast to the one from their timeline, where they were only able to launch minor incursions. Upon giving the Spear of the Valkyria to Minami, she explains it to be the ultimate weapon that her kind utilized to turn the tide against the invaders. Promising to take care of the artifact, she vowed to protect the team with her borderline divine powers.

Be warned, for there is also a new type of demon that is supposedly kept in these rotting dungeons: the Incubus of Pestilence. As a Mancubus bred and designed for biological warfare, this plague-ridden nightmare will wear the squad down to a miserable death if it manages to infect someone with its deadly brew of pathogens. A wild speculation has pointed out that the Black Death, the deadly plague that devastated Europe during the Renaissance era, was the cause of demonic infiltration of Earth - and possibly caused by these plague-spreading monstrosities. Even the Adepts, given their mostly cybernetic nature, aren't entirely immune to their weaponry (for some of the mixture of plagues have a corroding effect on all types of alloys and metals too), so take caution.

The joy of reunion is short-lived, as the team soon found themselves under the assault of a new type of enemy the moment they reached the top floor of the dungeon: the feared Infernal Arch-Dragon. This fabled creature resembles the dragons from European legends, and it will inspire fear and terror to anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in its ruby-red eyes that gleam with dreadful hate. Capable of tearing the opposition to shreds with its claws and spiked tail, it can also cast explosive spheres of energies that burn with the force of the sun itself. Its steely hide can resist even the force of the team's strongest weapons even though the Adepts were able to clearly overpower one they had previously encountered not so long ago, but Minami would like to disagree...

_Characters available: Adept 01 Adam, Adept 02 Dean, Adept 03 Sarah, Minami, Nathalie, Noriko_

**Mission 5: The Unholy Cathedral of Fire:** This dark sanctuary is the central point where the demons attain their unholy powers from. Located next to a burning lake of blue fire, this temple burns consistently with intense heat, easily killing those who are exposed to its elements for too long. Because of its general purpose, Arch-Viles are known to roam the place as they constantly visit the cathedral's libraries and practice their terrible spells of destruction in preparation for their next major conflict. Other demons are known to frequent this place of worship, for simply coming here empowers their darkened and twisted spirits even further. Demonic artifacts of unfathomable power are also crafted here - items such as the Megasphere and Invulnerability Sphere are known to originate from this very location, and while their effects are unknown but if their names are anything to go by, it is evident that they grant immeasurable power to whoever has the will to wield these hellish creations. The defeat of the Infernal Arch-Dragon back at The Tower of Suffering has led the team to this dark shrine, where the ominous atmosphere has given them the omen that something is waiting for them from within.

Minami believes that The Unholy Cathedral of Fire will hold the next piece of the puzzle that the team is trying to solve. As demonic records are likely to be kept in one of the many libraries, it is likely that some of the clues are located in the foul books written by some of the oldest demons in existence. But to access those written documents, it would have to mean taking on the toughest mages and sorcerers that the Demonic Forces of Hell has to offer, not to mention their fanatical guards that have sworn their duty to punish any outsider trying to trespass these grounds. However, with the power of the Valkyria and extremely heavy military ordnance on their side, the elements of the Regular Army Future Forces will easily prevail with the right tactics. However, one particular inhabitant of the temple has been notified of the uninvited guests and is preparing herself to banish these mortal souls from existence...

The books ransacked from the libraries was able to provide more detailed information: the team did travel back in time, but to the point where the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division was just about to summon them to Earth with their arcane rituals - this meant that the Rebellion Army was on the verge of winning the First Rebellion War (at least if it wasn't for Marco and Tarma's intervention). Humanity's technology has also advanced much faster in this timeline than the one where the squad originated from, hence why they were able to colonize Mars and its two moons so effectively. Demons have also infiltrated Earth for thousands of years while living under the guise of creatures that are natural to the planet, which provides an answer as to why the Black Death came to be. Fortunately, there are cures to some of the diseases that the nightmarish beings designed for their crusades - coming in the form of specially-colored potions, take them in case there comes a time where they might be required.

Much to the fear of the Dark Magician Girl, she sensed the presence of a Fallen Valkyria as they advanced deeper into the temple: a member of her kind had been lulled and brainwashed by the temptations of the Dark Overlords of Hell, and is now the main priestess of this demented church. Fighting her was going to be inevitable (considering she has complete mastery over the demonic complex's arcane defenses) and even with their combined firepower and numbers, they would be fortunate if they were even able to last half a minute under the corrupted warrior's onslaught, as the dark spellcaster has the ability to neutralize all incoming damage while rendering certain weapons, such as explosives, to the point of uselessness. Minami has suggested the idea of taking her dark counterpart on alone with the Spear of the Valkyria as the rest of the team tries to make a run for it, although it's likely none of her teammates would leave the lone Valkyria behind in his dark sanctum... whatever the plan may be, be prepared for a grueling battle with the Fallen Valkyria.

_Characters available: Adept 01 Adam, Adept 02 Dean, Adept 03 Sarah, Minami, Nathalie, Noriko_

**Mission 6: Mountain of the Infernal Arch-Dragons:** Upon departing from the miserable regions bordering the Slough of Despair, the next destination for the weary battle group is the last place they would ever want to venture to: mountains that happen to be the home for the Infernal Arch-Dragons. This vast region to the northeast end of this province of Hell is a network of steep valleys, treacherous ridges, and rising mountains that extend to the point of touching the infernal clouds that blanket the fiery sky above. At the lowest points of the area is where viscous lava and different types of volcanic byproducts flow, generating an immense amount of heat in the atmosphere of the surrounding landscape. The path through this gauntlet will be anything but a simple task, and the dozens of winged beasts that call this area their home won't simply let the team waltz right on through while they wreak havoc on other demons that may come into encounters with them. As proven back at the confrontation with one such example back at The Tower of Suffering, Infernal-Arch Dragons are among the most powerful creatures of the netherworld as they demand respect even from the Hell Knights and Barons of Hell. Even with Matthew and L-X8's impressive weaponry, it has been proven that they are all but borderline invincible to regular weapons fire - it required Minami to display the true power of the artifact retrieved from the Pandemonium.

Telltale signs of a previous battle taking place here are apparent - corpses of demons with various types of injuries inflicted to their bodies, ranging from bullet holes to complete dismemberment, have been found scattered around the area. Much to the surprise of the soldiers, the remains of an Infernal Arch-Dragon was discovered near the entrance into the valley with severe plasma burns and according to L-X8, damages dealt via a psionic lance. In addition, discarded plasma cell canisters and large-caliber bullet casings are strewn alongside the bloody remains of whatever had gruesomely murdered them. From L-X8's hypotheses, he suspects that Bella and Alyssa were the instigators of the skirmish here considering the type of ammunition that was utilized. The team must work as fast as possible to locate the other team - primarily because two Valkyrias are definitely better than one, not to mention Alyssa is the more experienced one out of the two. Through conventional means, Infernal Arch-Dragons can be eliminated with enough normal firepower, but this will likely consume more ammo than desired.

Stirring up a fight in the lair of the dragons will inevitably result in a titanic showdown where the primary dwellers and their demonic companions will descend upon the team with enraged bloodlust. Although the worsening situation got the best of even Matthew and L-X8 as a cadre of Barons of Hell, backed up by their dragon mounts moved in on their positions, an unlikely savior appeared in the team's greatest hour of need: Bella and Alyssa, together with an ancient Valkyrian Dragon managed to show up and rout the entire demonic force before driving out the stragglers! As a temporary moment of peace presented itself, Alyssa explained her story: after defeating the four Afrits of the Damned on Deimos, a vision of the Gatewatcher - one of the oldest Lords of Hell - spoke to her and gloated that Earth was already under intense attack on a global scale.

With the timeline greatly altered, the Demonic Forces of Hell were able to speed up the invasion by sending the two that were primarily responsible for their downfall in the past, Flynn and Leon, into a dimensional rift while they were traveling through time. Though Alyssa was saddened by the losses of her two closest companions, she was determined to carry on their legacy as legendary demon slayers. In addition, she also stated that the Valkyrian Dragon she had freed from this very ravine was actually taken prisoner by the demons during the invasion of Earth - when they were still abundant throughout the world, the warriors befriended and tamed the creatures to help them in battle, with great effect. By uniting with the draconic beast, Alyssa was able to attain her knight form, replacing her scepter with a Valkyrian Rune Sword and Shield - this was also where she was able to fully master her psionic lance attack.

With the truth now revealed, the team must get to Earth as soon as possible - and find a way to stop the demonic invasion.

_Characters available: Matthew, L-X8, Alyssa, Bella_

**Mission 7: The Infernal Metropolis, Dis:** The next goal for the team is to find the Gatewatcher and put an end to the sinister mastermind's plan to subjugate the Earth - with the assistance of Alyssa's Knight Mode and the Valkyrian Dragon, this borderline impossible task just might be plausible. Do keep in mind they are by far no means invincible, though they can easily go toe-to-claw with the strongest fiends that Hell can toss at them and still emerge victorious. After passing through the mountains and eliminating any pursuing Infernal Arch-Dragons that were still hot on their tails, the unit were able to reunite - but not before they found themselves in an even deeper region of Hell - L-X8 speculates that beyond this zone is where they will find the palace where the Lord of Hell supposedly resides. Matthew is more than eager to simply smash through the front door and kick the monstrosity's bones to the ends of time, although Noriko suggests a tactical approach by moving through this demonic city instead of simply charging through it - by doing so, the squad will have an opportunity to replenish their supplies as their available munitions are running dangerously low (there is still no logical explanation available as to how the denizens of Hell were able to acquire human-made ammunition and weaponry in such sizable stockpiles). Moving through this capital city of the damned will be a difficult task as the inhabitants have been put on full alert with the mere sight of the Valkyrian Dragon appearing over the horizon.

Of course, this is the perfect opportunity for the squad to take the city by force - this sprawling urban area, consisting of massive buildings composed of fiery, charred brimstone and smoldering roads composed of volcanic materials, is supposedly the place where the true forms of demons make their home when they are not honing their skills for battle, studying the dark arts, or launching their barbaric invasions against other worlds. Bella and Nathalie should act as snipers by taking vantage points around the city and picking off the occasional unwary Imp or patrolling Hell Knight, while Noriko should act as backup support by turning troublesome hordes of monsters against each other with her psionic powers. Matthew would obviously go trigger-happy on them with his MAG Cannon and Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle, while L-X8 will handle stronger varieties of demons with his superior firepower and combat skills and Minami will back up the Cyborg Commando in the event he comes across a monster he may have difficulty with. Adam, Dean, and Sarah will accompany their unit commander (L-X8) and Matthew as they deliver a brute force approach against the denizens of this corner of Hell. Alyssa and the Valkyrian Dragon will have to fight on their own as surviving Infernal Arch-Dragons have rallied in strategic points throughout the city, waiting to pick off the soldiers one-by-one. Be warned, as just about every demonic species faced up to this point will make their appearance but prepare to face plenty of zombies of all kinds, for their weaponry makes them formidable opponents in urban warfare. Should Zombified Elite Bioroids be spotted, terminate them as quickly as possible before they are able to call for aid with their terrible shrieks. They are also capable of inflicting mental pain with odd frequency waves generated from their diseased minds, so take great caution when approaching them. Also, be on the lookout for Fallen Valkyrias for they pose a grave threat against anything that isn't a Valkyria themselves.

During a raid on one of the demonic laboratories located in the city, the Valkyrias have unveiled another disturbing fact: the souls of the top echelons of the Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division were brought here after their apparent deaths at the hands of the two marines during the interlude years of the First Rebellion War. The awful reality of how the zombies created was discovered when scriptures written by a demonic version of Dr. Schabbs, the infamous Paranormal Division scientist that was personally responsible for the creation for the Übermutant, were found in the possession of the hellish creatures. After the lab's defenses were breached, the products from within poured out like a virus - never-before encountered zombies such as Mutant Gunners, Mutant Berserkers, and even Zombified Zone Troopers were extensively being researched and manufactured here. This also stirs up another question: was the Paranormal Division aware of the existence of Hell to begin with? Considering little was unveiled about them even after the downfall of the occult sect, there is still a lot we do not know about the fanatical organization that served as General Donald Morden's clandestine elite forces. As the force ventures deeper into the burning pits of the underworld, the answers are slowly beginning to yield themselves...

Once the team clears a path through the demonic forces and reaches the city limits, an Überdemon in its true and unrestricted form will engage the unit. This apartment-sized fiend that acts as a gigantic Baron of Hell is far too difficult to take on with conventional weapons alone - leave the task to Minami, Alyssa, and the Valkyrian Dragon. The rest of the squad should focus on eliminating the Cyberdemon backup that will attempt to distract the three from engaging their superior with endless torrents of plasma and missile fire. The defeat and destruction of the massive fiend will allow the team to advance to their final destination: the fiery lair where the Gatewatcher resides and awaits the arrival of the outsiders that had the nerve and will to inflict so much destruction to his world.

_Characters available: Matthew, L-X8, Adept 01 Adam, Adept 02 Dean, Adept 03 Sarah, Minami, Nathalie, Noriko, Alyssa, Bella_

**Mission 8: The Gatewatcher's Sanctum:** The team's efforts to survive the trials and tribulations that the realm of the damned will prove whether it was for something or all for naught upon arrival at a black pit of nothingness. Consisting of nothing more than a drop into the void and carefully-arranged hellish terrain in the surrounding area, one of the supreme Overlords of Hell is prepared to make his grand entrance into the arena and decisively crush the entire squad with one stroke from his sinful claws. The Gatewatcher himself did not come alone to this final battle either - some of his deadliest and most decorated demons are ready to be summoned to the slaughter on a moment's notice and to ensure his success, he has ensnared the surrounding area in a fiery forcefield to ensure that escapes would not be possible; the only way out is to neutralize the progenitor himself. The entire area is designed as an intricate meeting hall of some sort - lesser demons would take their places on the platforms of burning brimstone and ashes while the Gatewatcher (or another supreme demonic Overlord for that matter) would appear before them from the black void and command them to do their bidding. Plenty of artifacts of fiendish origin, presumably to have been left as offerings for the monstrous rulers of Hell or simply as gifts for demons that had the honor to walk into this grand hall, are strewn across the area. Use them to your advantage for the battle with the Gatewatcher will be, by far, the most difficult battle ever conducted to date by your team, even when compared to the mechanized behemoths of the CFA and FRA...

The Gatewatcher is _the_ demon at the peak of the infernal hierarchy - all of his servants that reside in this province of Hell bow before him and obey his commands without question, for his fighting capabilities are immeasurable. Appearing as a devilish apparition resembling the illustrations of human origins from various mythologies, it is about the same size as the Überdemon but clearly a lot stronger in regards to abilities and power differences. The divine fiend has mastery over just about every trick that Hell has to play from its sleeve - he can saturate hapless foes with barrages of diabolical fireballs, vaporize the opposition with lightning bolts that manifest themselves out of the fiery atmosphere, scorch the battlefield with plasma explosives generated from arcane magic, and bombard everything to smithereens with meteors conjured from the deepest volcanic regions of the Inferno. Even his demented roar that tears through the very fabric of existence can considerably damage the psyche of anyone that is within his line of sight when he emits his battle scream. To make matters even worse, it can spawn endless reinforcements from within a cavity of some kind in his head - cubes with the carvings of either a Baron of Hell, Arch-Vile, and the Gatekeeper himself engraved on each face of the containers are fired into the fray before spawning a randomly-chosen hellspawn. And on top of that, the team will have to deal with his cadre of Infernal Arch-Dragons, Afrits of the Damned, Fallen Valkyrias, Barons of Hell, Cyberdemons, and everything that has been called upon to exterminate the mortals that had the daring insolence to venture into this dimension.

Fortunately, not all is lost for the presence of the Valkyrian Dragon alone should be more than enough to tip the scales in the Future Forces' favor, even though he is totally outnumbered against the hundreds of foes that will eventually be called forth to the bloodbath. Without doubts, everyone will have to employ their heaviest weapons to survive here - while there is cover, there aren't exactly any locations that present a safe hiding spot so there is very little, if any, that a sniper or a support can do in terms of concealing themselves behind cover while providing covering fire. This means that Nathalie, Noriko, and Bella will have to forsake their standard-issue weapons and adapt to the heavy assault tactics as fast as they can - ironically, this type of battle is what L-X8, Matthew, and the Adepts truly excel in: reckless, all-out confrontations that involve shooting at anything that moves until the barrels of one's firearm literally melts to slag. Therefore, let L-X8, Matthew, and the trio of Adepts do all the heavy lifting on the ground against the tougher types of demons; while the girls pack formidable weapons in their own right, they are either too slow-firing or just don't pack enough punch (but Nathalie is an exception considering her usage of a highly-modified M134 Minigun that still holds up despite being outdated by the MAG Cannon) against the types of foes that will be encountered here. Considering the Gatewatcher's supernatural resistance to conventional weaponry, the task of dispatching it will once again befall upon Minami, Alyssa, and the Valkyrian Dragon. It is probably doable with classic military firepower, but the team will inevitably be forced to burn all their ammo on the other demons coming to reinforce their master.

Because the Gatewatcher possesses a vast array of strategies available at his disposal not to mention his completely random nature when it comes to using his techniques, the only surefire way to withstand his onslaught is to keep moving while firing everything the unit has available at their disposal; there is no strategy set in stone on how to deal with him. His bombardment-style attacks will guarantee death if one stays in a location for too long, while the monsters that are summoned to their master's aid will zealously fight to the end. However, hiding from the ancient beast's sight is required sooner or later, for his demonic roar will drain the life spirits of anyone - including the Valkyrias - should they become exposed to it for prolonged periods of time while maintaining a line of sight with the progenitor (though the Adepts appear to have a strong resistance to it, as they technically do not have souls since they are primarily machine-based). Do not prolong the battle for extended periods of time, for new demons are being materialized into the battlefield with each passing minute. They will eventually overwhelm the squad once they reach critical numbers.

Without doubts, the Spear of the Valkyria, Valkyrian Rune Sword, and the Valkyrian Dragon will be your most effective weapons against this divine monstrosity, but the likes of the CABAL Plasma Cannon and Dark Matter BFG10K (if it was salvaged) should work too. This battle will determine if the team will earn their freedom or be damned for the rest of eternity...

_Characters available: Matthew, L-X8, Adept 01 Adam, Adept 02 Dean, Adept 03 Sarah, Minami, Nathalie, Noriko, Alyssa, Bella_

_**"For I have been bested by mere mortals... I had longed for our race to maintain itself as the superior force of the universe. I have failed."**_

The Gatewatcher will falter once critical amounts of damage is dealt to him, but he will tell one last story through a series of mental visions projected into the minds of the squad: he is aptly named the Gatewatcher for it is his task, along with twelve other members of a council, to monitor and oversee any interdimensional portals that may be connected to Hell. Being almost as old as the universe itself, they were deities in a sense with their borderline immortality, divine powers, and unchallenged authority. The true reasoning behind the invasion of Earth was to ensure the survival of the demons, for he and the twelve other Overlords of Hell foresaw the rise of humanity into organized civilizations that would eventually descend into a state of madness and war as their technologies advanced. These series of events would culminate into the human race attaining enough knowledge and technology to challenge the authorities of the Demonic Forces of Hell - this was inevitably true with World War I, World War II, a large series of smaller conflicts during the Cold War Era, and finally, the Rebellion Wars. However, it was these very wars that granted the humans massive advances in technologies, such as atomic weapons, computers, jet-powered aircraft, and most importantly, the advent of interdimensional travel in the form of the Dimensional Gateway Accelerators and the Chronosphere.

Though he had hoped to invade Earth and corrupt the still-primitive human race under their dark influence during the days when humanity was still nomadic in nature, the demonic ruler did not expect resistance in the form of the Valkyrias - a race of female psionics that also specialized in arcane arts. The younger and inexperienced ones were massacred without mercy in his fiery campaign to eradicate the insolent resistance forces (he did give them credit for their bravery in spite of clearly knowing that they sealed their own fates fighting the Gatewatcher), the first Valkyrian priestess managed to sufficiently weaken him to the point where he was no longer able to fabricate interdimensional gateways and was forced to retreat back to Hell, for he ran the risk of being trapped forever on the forsaken rock he tried to conquer - but not before he returned the compliment by slaying the ancient Valkyria with a single lightning bolt that pierced her heart. Only several thousand years later did he try to return and exterminate the last of the ancient warriors once again with the aid of several new additions to the hellish war machine (such as the Arachnotrons and Incubi of Pestilence), only to miserably fail again for their sworn foes had spent countless millennia honing their powers and skills for the next great battle against the fiends - the spirits of Minami and Alyssa were among those who were able to halt the second invasion.

Thus he and his demonic hordes went back into hibernation in order to rejuvenate their exhausted and weakened forms, all the while keeping a close eye on humanity as they observed each and every one of their actions throughout history. As time passed, they realized that as soon as the Union Aerospace Corporation opened their first interdimensional gateway in an undisclosed location, that was the time for them to strike once more and allow their presence to be known to the primitive lifeforms of Earth - the Demonic Forces of Hell would wipe their populations out with one decisive strike before allowing them a chance to adapt to their tactics and fight back. They were even more delighted to hear that there were humans that were willing to offer their souls to them in exchange for a mutual alliance - the Gatewatcher accepted, but were prepared to dispose of them on a moment's notice upon outliving their usefulness. Once again, they failed thanks to the involvement of one man that became the next greatest mortal enemy to the societies of Hell: Flynn 'Mack' Taggart.

His last plan involved eradicating the last traces of humankind and the few Valkyrias left - the casualties sustained by the demonic armies were far too great for them to recover in such a short time. In addition, while they had the power and tricks to put themselves on par with the Cybernetic Federation Army and the Future Rebellion Army (arguably their mortal foes as they had goals that conflicted with them) they did not have the sufficient numbers to match them in battle. They retreated to their last hideouts on Earth and waited until the Chronosphere program was complete; once it was activated, they would seize control of the timestream and send the time travelers to Hell - literally. Much to the disappointment and frustration of the Gatewatcher, the plan failed spectacularly once more and it resulted in his undoing.

Even with his presumed demise, the slain demon lord will gloat over the fact that the invasion of the very planet he wished to conquer since the dawn of the human age is already underway, and that there is nothing that the team can do: the temporal damages and disruptions to the timeline have already been done as a consequence of humanity tampering with something that they were never meant to wield direct control over. The Cold War never ended and the Soviet Union, along with China, are now major military powers that clearly oppose the newly-formed United Federation of the Allied Forces. As if that wasn't enough, the Rebellion Army has been reformed into an even greater threat than before - the Paranormal Division gained immense power and effectively became the primary fighting front for the Rebellion Army as they began a campaign of complete decimation of the European Continent. The twelve other Overlords of Hell will continue the fruits of their labor, and humanity will be sentenced to extinction for the very sins that doomed them from the beginning of time. But before the message was abruptly cut off, visions of an even more dangerous threat than Hell flashed before the minds of those who stood triumphantly over the fallen dark lord...

_**"Your attempts to save your pathetic futures will fail! Soon, you will follow suit and embrace damnation! For Hell is not the only threat that hangs over your existence... once the hour arrives, you shall learn the truth."**_

As the Gatewatcher's body explodes and seemingly disintegrates into the hellish atmosphere while his personal sanctuary begins to collapse upon itself, the team will have to evacuate via a portal that was opened outside their initial entry point into the sanctum. Their only choice now is to leap into that gateway - where it will take them is open to interpretation, but hopefully it will be their intended destination as they initially planned in their desperate mission to change the course of fate itself: planet Earth.

* * *

As the soldiers continue their journey through the infernal world with no end in sight, they have accidentally discovered several new zones that happen to be purposefully hidden within the hellish landscape - some of the lesser demons even appear to be oblivious to their existence. The thirteen Overlords of Hell had a good reason to keep this knowledge forbidden even to the children of the fiery pit. Their curiousness has led them to investigate the circumstances behind these clandestine sectors of Hell and upon arrival, they are instantly overtaken by an aura of fear not present in any of the previous demonic strongholds...

**Mission 9: Warrens:** There are places in Hell that even the monstrosities that reside in the realm of fire do not dare to go under normal circumstances - one such place is the Warrens, a small construction that is built in a hollowed out section of the southeastern end of the Mountain of the Infernal Arch-Dragons and overlooks a boiling ocean of black lava; to access this stronghold, one must find a way across the river of fire. This place is where extremely erratic souls, originating from those suffering from intense mental damage and madness in their previous lives, are sent to - even The Tower of Suffering cannot contain them, for the magical defenses there are only attuned to bottle up spirits that are still relatively normal in nature (and the demons certainly don't want complete disorder in their dimension despite their obviously chaotically violent natures). This forsaken corner of Hell is where mad souls are sent to forever wander for the rest of eternity. A special force of Arch-Viles, commanded by a Fallen Valkyrian Knight and protected by a pair of Afrits of the Damned, are directly responsible for administering the security of this location. Without their presence, it is likely the unstable ghosts that roam this place will break free from their ethereal prisons and begin random attacks on any living being that they may sense in this corrupted complex, which consists of a series of corridors and chambers filled to the brim with ghastly ambushes and traps.

Unfortunately, the Fallen Valkyrian Knight carries a demonic skull key that provides access to the only teleporter out of the area, so confronting her is the only ticket out of this hellish nuthouse - if one has the suicidal tendencies to even venture near this godforsaken compound to begin with... and Matthew Rossi just so happens to be that one individual. There doesn't really seem to be any purpose of exploring this area as Minami and Alyssa think it's nothing more than a disposal site for souls that only the insane would want to come into contact with, but Matthew believes that there is a good reason to investigate it - a great source of dark matter energy is emanating from the area, hence why the surrounding skies are tinted violet haze. This could only mean one thing: the Dark Matter BFG10K is stashed away somewhere in this fortress (how it got there is another question entirely), and Matthew wishes to retrieve it no matter what stands between him and his prize. That, and he's itching for an one-on-one battle against the very keyholder and her personal security detail lurking in the area, hence why he has decided to enter the Warrens by himself (even though L-X8 and his last three surviving Adepts has offered his assistance though Matthew turned it down without hesitation) and embarks on his most hazardous (or in his case, the most exciting) solo mission yet...

Both Valkyrias have reminded Matthew that they will not come to his rescue if something goes wrong on his little side-adventure. The brash Future Forces soldier brushed it off, for he will promise them he will walk out of the Warrens carrying the strongest handheld weapon ever conceived by the dark side of humanity.

_Characters available: Matthew_

_"The home of Hell's veterans not only holds their treasured loot, but also the key that provides access to the lair of the insane."_

**Mission 10: Cyberdemon's Province:** Hell's war machine combined both magic and technology in order to manifest creations solely designed to exterminate the lives of anything that had the nerve to stand in their path - the existence of the Arachnotrons and Cyberdemons are the final answer to the infernal realm's desire to push their fighting knowledge to the limits. But for these living weapons to become what they are today, they had to come from somewhere; they are all created, assembled, and prepared from a massive production facility that rests on the highest point of elevation in this area of the netherworld. This fiery peak is colloquially referred to as Mount Erebus in accordance to roughly-translated demonic speech and is located at the northeastern corner of the Inferno. Acting as the primary technology center for the Demonic Forces of Hell, this dark factory is where all of their mechanized forces originate from - within the facility's massive networks of research labs, conversion centers, processing units, and assembly lines contain the true origins from where Hell's mightiest warriors - the Cyberdemons - are born. As an unidentified demonic species that could not survive in other realms other than their natural world for long, it was the discovery of cybernetic enhancements that allowed them to undergo significant changes and let their ferocity known to other dimensions. The conversion process is gruesome to say the least, and it is likely the team will acquire the opportunity to witness it firsthand as they infiltrate this production center...

Though the team was inevitably forced to take a detour, L-X8 believes it is all for good reasons as the threat that Cyberdemons posed was more than enough to justify his actions of shutting down the factory on Mount Erebus. Like the majority of other strongholds of great importance, expect it to be heavily defended with a demonic garrison that definitely will not allow the outsiders to wander in at their own free will and initiate wanton destruction. Due to the nature of this site being a war factory of sorts, the majority of the foes seen here will be mechanical or those that utilize artificially-made weaponry, such as Revenants and their prototype brethren (hope there will be enough explosive ordnance on hand), Mancubi, Arachnotrons, and of course the Cyberdemons themselves. Some good news though: most of the newly-produced Cyberdemons are currently in stasis, but they won't be for long as soon as a full alert is sent out through the complex. If the squad is quick enough, they can find a way to literally recycle the soon-to-be raging horned devils by filling their stasis tanks with molten magma - said material happens to be an important source of energy, fuel, and heat for the compound's production capabilities. Redirect the flow of the volcanic byproducts into the very tanks that contain the cybernetic minotaurs. From that point, they can either be left to burn away in the lava or quickly cooled off so they remain trapped in a block of volcanic ashes. Inevitably, some of the vicious titans will be released into the fray but the faster the team is, the less likely they will have to face large numbers of them in battle.

In the heart of the manufacturing plant rests another Cyber Afrit in stasis that was awoken and prepared for battle by the time the unit was able to reach its containment chamber - yes, the same one that Minami and Alyssa encountered back at the Baikonur Cosmodrome during their battles against the US Experimental Forces wasn't the only one that existed. Unfortunately, the Valkyrias will not be available for this fight for they are on another mission, so this means that falling back on regular firepower appears to be the squad's only option. This diabolical creation that combines the potent magical powers of the Afrits of the Damned and the overwhelming explosive potential of the Cyberdemons must be defeated, for it cannot be allowed to continue existing given its tremendous danger it imposes if unleashed - more ancient Valkyrias have perished to them than any other demonic species, barring the Gatewatcher and his twelve other brothers and/or sisters. If Matthew has the Dark Matter BFG10K with him, then fighting the Cyber Afrit just might not be a suicidal gesture after all...

_Characters available: Matthew, L-X8, Nathalie, Noriko, Bella_

_"For when the stars align with the flames of The Unholy Cathedral of Fire, the path to the realm of the Cyberdemons will present itself."_

**Mission 11: The Paranormal World:** While the Demonic Forces of Hell usually gave no concern for those who were willing to sell their souls to them as a method of pledging their allegiance and loyalty to the nightmarish race, there were a few notable exceptions to the rule. One example was the Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division, an elite sect of zealots that performed heavy research into the occult and had staunch beliefs to the very same Hell that was referenced in many religions. Having been inspired by the Third Reich's obsession with the supernatural, they were determined to carry on their legacy by literally unleashing a real Hell upon the Earth itself and to aid the Rebellion Army achieve a global victory. This plan was eventually carried out with a demonic ritual taking place in the heart of London, England - a single interdimensional gateway powered by a series of separate generators was established and it was only a matter of hours after the construction was complete before the hordes rampaged through and proceeded to make the dreams of Admiral Greyfield, the leader of the nefarious organization and a high-ranking subordinate to General Donald Morden, a reality. It was only the intervention of Flynn 'Mack' Taggart and his apprentice Leon Chi-Ming Chan that prevented the crisis from spiraling out of control - the marine duo made their way into the British Isles, cleaned out the demonic infestation, and routed the Paranormal Division before Greyfield himself was personally executed by one of the two combatants - the individual that delivered the killing blow remains open to debate to this day.**  
**

Though the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division was eventually dissolved after the majority of its leaders were killed, they were not forgotten by those who gave them the luxurious opportunity to invade Earth once more. The thirteen Overlords of Hell recognized them for their loyalty (though deep down, they considered them as nothing more than disposable pawns) and decided to promise them their rewards to the slain members: by granting them a seat in the hierarchy of the Inferno. The souls of the fallen Paranormal Division elites were soon manifested into high-ranking demons of various types, while the lesser soldiers that served under their command were transformed into more common demons and powerful zombies. Having modeled the palace into a Gothic-themed castle, they proceeded to use this second chance to assert revenge on the two individuals that were responsible for their downfall. It was eventually achieved once the Gatekeeper teleported Flynn and Leon into this very castle and after a heated firefight with the inhabitants of the haunted fortress, the marines fell to their wounds and were taken prisoner by the resurrected Paranormal Division elites - what happened to them after this event remains unexplained.

The Adepts, along with Minami and Alyssa have accidentally stumbled across this castle after picking up a distress call that was clearly coming from the radios of their vanished allies - the others (including the Valkyrian Dragon) have been ordered to stay put at the Cyberdemon production facility to ensure that the Demonic Forces of Hell cannot retake it. The team will have to blast their way into the fortress and eliminate its devoted protectors that will do whatever it takes to expel the intruders, for the Paranormal Division fights with more fanatical zeal than even the most devoted Hell Knight that has sworn his life to the Gatewatcher. Expect to come across various reincarnations of the defeated elites - from Hans Grosse (who has been transformed into a Zombified Zone Trooper, complete with two heavy miniguns) to Admiral Greyfield (the only elite to remain human, but has access to a battle suit enhanced by demonic artifacts and armed with a pair of MG-84 Leichenfausts) - as the team is forced to fight through them to proceed.

The true fate of the two marines is finally discovered upon reaching the upper levels of the nightmarish castle - though the two combatants were inevitably forced into a retreat by the swarms of demonically-enhanced Paranormal Division elites, Flynn was able to push them back with the last few energy cells left in his trusty BFG9000. While he and Leon are badly wounded, they managed to pull through and survive the ordeal with their discipline, perseverance, and sheer determination. As a tearful Sarah reunites with her master while Dean is just glad that the Doomguy is still alive and kicking, the Valkyrias note that the mastermind residing in this twisted fortress has surrounded himself with an enemy that the marines have faced in the past.

After another quick skirmish with a squad of ten Übermutants armed with plasma weaponry at the peak of the castle, Admiral Greyfield will enter the battle and plans to slay the entire unit on his own. Though he may seem intimidating at first sight, his fighting style is blatantly similar to the other elites encountered both in the past and present. The mere sight of this despicable (former) human being will enrage the team - murder him in the coldest manners imaginable and conclude his fables of insanity once and for all.

Just as Admiral Greyfield's hellish corpse dissolves into the putrid atmosphere of Hell (but not before Dean and Sarah both managed to acquire the Paranormal Division's ultimate automatic weapon for their own collections), the tyrannical Ouroboros Lord, a demonic species that was not seen since the Valkyrians last encountered the forces of the netherworld, will arrive on the battlefield. Though Minami and Alyssa are prepared to take it on alone as the rest of the team makes it to safety, Flynn and Leon are not going to leave their two squadmates behind - together with the Adepts, they prepare to face this enigmatic beast and hopefully depart together, and in one piece.

_Characters available: Adept 01 Adam, Adept 02 Dean, Adept 03 Sarah, Flynn, Leon, Minami, Alyssa_

_"The site where Hell's mightiest warriors are manufactured also holds another dark secret somewhere within the containment vats. It can only be discovered if one takes the more difficult path. Be warned, as entering this realm can potentially unleash an ancient horror unlike no other."_

**Mission 12: Domain of the Valkyria:** The Demonic Forces of Hell has always been keen in the Valkyrias for their persistence and willingness to defend the human race and their planet. Even though it was obvious that they were well aware of the darkness and vices that easily saturated the common human's mind and morals, the thirteen Overlords of Hell had to give them some credit for their perseverance. However, just like all the other races they managed to conquer and extinguish for the last several billion years, the Valkyrias were nothing more than another obstacle in their path during their genocidal campaigns across the Earth; the only exception was that they were the first recorded race that were able to drive them into retreat, with humans being the second one being added to the list. Thus, the Gatewatcher decided to assimilate what was left of their conquered shrines and temples - all of them were consumed and warped straight into the world of damnation, where they would serve as the greatest trophies that the demons had ever grasped with their corrupted claws, and also as a testing ground for the knowledge and arcane technology that they had stolen from the female warriors. Just like the Fortress of Mystery back on Deimos, it isn't actually visible on the map overlay and is constantly phasing in and out of existence for unknown reasons.

Minami, Alyssa, and the Valkyrian Dragon could not allow this research to be continued, for it could lead to the loss of the only advantages they managed to claim at this point not to mention such an act was considered heresy to the ancient beings. This location is only accessible for those with Valkyrian origins, so the other members of the team cannot enter this area without being stopped by a magical forcefield that encapsulates the series of holy structures. This sector of Hell is even more heavily guarded than the Pandemonium due to its valuable significance - Fallen Valkyrias of the Knights and Magicians type act as sentinels and first responders should anyone dare to desecrate the grounds they have sworn to protect even in their afterlife, while Hell Knights and Barons of Hell act as support troops for the priestesses that only strive for the Gatewatcher's perverted ambitions. As Arch-Viles and Afrits of the Damned are considered to be Hell's mightiest sorcerers, they too can be found in the sanctuaries as they perform crucial research in their efforts to learn of the magical and psionic secrets of the Valkyrias; this makes them priority targets to eliminate, as it will definitely initiate a huge setback in their research progress. Since the thirteen Overlords of Hell have only allowed pure-blooded demons that have proven their worth to them to enter this site, there will be no zombies or lesser demons such as Former Humans, Imps, and Bull Demons - so don't expect any cannon fodder-style enemies to be running about on these unholy grounds.

As the captured shrines are still being ransacked by demons and studied closely, a good wealth of artifacts that remain undiscovered to them may prove useful to the trio as they try to infiltrate this fallen monument. Spellbooks will allow one to learn new techniques while enhancing new ones, magical armor upgrades may serve your survival rates well as they can enhance your defenses, and enchanted weaponry will definitely be better off in the heads of the squad than the demonic invaders. The primary composition of the invaders is focused upon the central mausoleum where the body of a prominent Valkyrian Mage was buried along with other artifacts that were of significant importance to him. The excavation must be stopped as demons are masters of adaptability, just like humans - by assimilating the knowledge, technology, and weaponry of countless races they have defeated and exterminated, they were able to achieve the current status as masters of barbaric warfare that they hold today. At the very least, they have been relatively unsuccessful when it comes to replicating weapons such as the Spear of the Valkyria.

It appears that the Demonic Forces of Hell didn't just take the whole temple for bragging purposes and a monument for their victory over the Valkyria - they are trying to unleash the force of a deceased Valkyrian Mage that was considered to be a master in the manipulation of dark matter. Though Valkyrias were primarily female, there were several examples of male ones (yes, they do exist) that attained even higher levels of mastery over their specialized talents. The resurrected mage, now serving as a loyal subordinate for the wills of the damned, will attack Minami, Alyssa, and the dragon accompanying them - he must be put to rest again should the team wishes to leave this place alive. Most of his attacks will involve techniques involving dark matter and since the element is still poorly understood outside of the existence of the Dark Matter BFG10K, the key to survival here will involve adapting to the mage's tactics and devising probable countermeasures as soon as possible. Thankfully, the resurrection process was imperfect at best so the mage cannot use the full extent of his powers, but he will still attack with unparalleled lethality. The Gatewatcher realizes that the best way to deal with the Valkyrias is to cause them to fight each other, which was the exact reason why he directed the last three mortal ones to this former haven that was considered a sanctuary and a place of salvation for anyone who were allied with the Valkyrias, at least when it wasn't in the ownership of the demonic lifeforms...

As the Valkyrian Mage's spirit is put to rest once more, so will the temple - for it was the remnants of this spiritual essence that was allowing the shrines to exist physically in the universe. But should the Valkyrias fall, then their souls would be the newest addition to the collection of spirits that roam this fallen sanctuary, as they will be forever enslaved to serve the wills of Hell.

After all is said and done, Minami, Alyssa, and the Valkyrian Dragon can depart the dissipating stronghold with peace of mind knowing that they had at least avenged their fallen kin with honor.

_Characters available: Minami, Alyssa_

_"The acquisition of the two Valkyrian artifacts have shone the light of revelation towards the truth from within the valley of Hell's most fearsome predators of the sky. While there is a road for the insane, there is another path for the destined ones. Search the holding areas of your newly rescued ally and see if that may yield any possible clues..."_


	30. Classified Mission: Paranormal Equation

**Classified Mission: The Paranormal Equation**

Behold! This is the first mission that puts you in the boots of the antagonists. This is the first mission that takes place after the second portion of Demon Eclipse, and focuses on the greatly altered timeline given the unstable nature of the Chronosphere, along with outside forces manipulating the space-time continuum.

In contrast to the two episodes of Demon Eclipse, these sets of missions play more like a traditional RTS game, such as Command and Conquer or Starcraft while maintaining the classic atmosphere of the Wolfenstein series (which was the main inspiration behind the Paranormal Division for starters).

Be warned. This is a rather controversial mission considering what has to be done in each operation - even I had some hesitation in regards to releasing it. But the nature of this mission was inspired by a fictional organization that was very much based on its real life counterpart, with some more outlandish elements thrown into it.

* * *

The Rebellion Army was known for its ferocity when it came to conquering the Regular Army-affiliated countries it planned to assimilate under its banner, but nothing in their organization could compare to their elite forces known as the Paranormal Division. Aptly named so because of their focus to occultism and their strong connections with the masterminds of the Third Reich (Heinrich Himmler in particular) they were considered to be the most powerful paramilitary organization to have ever existed - their fanatical soldiers, high technologies, and fierce command structure made them a force that was feared by anyone that had the unfortunate reality of facing them on the battlefield. When the Rebellion Army encountered a threat that they could not take on themselves, they would call upon the radical zealots that served this elite branch to promptly exterminate the problem that was being a thorn in their sides.

When General Donald Morden instigated his global revolution to topple the decadent and unscrupulous governments that pledged their support to the United Nations-backed Regular Army, he came to the realization that attacking Russia would require more than just the numbers of his billion-strong Rebellion Army. Given the majority of his forces originated from countries such as the United States, South America, and more importantly China, he had no problems dealing with their respective militaries - it was the Russian Bear he truly feared. Attempts to infiltrate Russia have all but failed, considering the country still showed hostility towards the western world and even worse, they were still the Soviet Union - just without their satellite states in this alternate timeline. Morden himself was a westerner, meaning that his ideals were not accepted by the Russians. To this end, he decided a risky gambit to take down the Soviets in one of his most ambitious campaigns ever: he would do something that neither the United States or the entirety of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization would ever dare of executing: a two-pronged assault on the Soviet Union with Rebellion Forces from China and Europe.

Once that was done, he would focus on the United States Experimental Forces: much to his surprise, in this alternate timeline, the United States became at least a dozen times more powerful - the Experimental Forces were an equally devoted military unit that ousted the current US government in a massive hostile takeover, and eventually beat the occupying Rebellion Army out of its borders. Morden promised he'd deal with them when his forces overseas could focus on them at another time - or so he thinks, considering he couldn't even deal with two troublesome Regular Army commandos in the past timeline.

Conquering (or at least extensively infiltrating) China was only a matter of bribing enough government and military officials along with gaining enough followers, especially among the poorer populaces who were downright fed up with Beijing. Unfortunately, Europe was proving to be resilient: the European Continental Alliance had beaten back elements of the Rebellion Army on multiple fronts, and it was only a matter of time before the Soviets either decided to sweep in and finish the job themselves before taking the entire continent for themselves, thus achieving Joseph Stalin's dream of a Soviet Empire that stretched from 'coast to coast'. This was when a high-ranking official, known as Admiral Greyfield, approached the General and offered his suggestion to this dilemma: take Europe and plunge the rest of the already-unstable world into war.

Little was known about this pompous and arrogant figure, as he approached the Rebellion Army at a very early point of time when General Morden just established his organization, several months after the Central Park Bombing. Claiming to have been a protege of Heinrich Himmler himself, he offered his elite forces, a secret society that had long existed as the driving force behind the Schutzstaffel - Adolf Hitler's elite paramilitary unit before and during World War II. Though it was ultimately dissolved by Germany after the conclusion of the most devastating conflict of the twentieth century, its survivors retreated from the eyes of society, renamed themselves the Paranormal Division, and promised to return and make themselves known to the world once more. When the Rebellion Army announced their actions to the world, the Paranormal Division made contact with their supreme General and promised to lend their strength to the new world order - provided they are given the opportunity to crush the Russians for humiliating them back in World War II and claim the entirety of Europe once the war was over. In preparation for this grand comeback, the Paranormal Division's grand priests proved their strength by establishing a pact with a force far beyond the imagination of humanity: the Demonic Forces of Hell.

When the Regular Army Future Forces went back in time via the Chronosphere, the Demonic Forces of Hell realized their intentions and immediately sent a small taskforce of their own to the designated time period that the time-traveling party were heading for - especially after they had failed to stop them in the unit's unexpected 'detour'. By delivering their premonitions to Admiral Greyfield, he passed this to General Morden and told him to prepare his forces for the oncoming battle. To make matters worse, the Chronosphere initiated some unwanted changes: the Soviet Union still exists and is stronger than ever, the US Experimental Forces were ready for war, China is now a global superpower even though they are undermined by the Rebellion Army's presence there, and Japan has become a technological giant in itself. The presence of the Cybernetic Federation Army, Future Rebellion Army, and other smaller factions such as the Martians, Plutonians, and Ptolemaic Army were also confirmed but they had concealed themselves throughout the world, unwilling to take on the current world powers in their current states.

With this warning in mind, Admiral Greyfield immediately gathered his personal army, led by five of his most loyal subordinates: Hans Grosse, Otto Giftmacher, Doctor Schabbs, General Fettegesicht, and the Death Knight, and prepared for war. His goal was to destroy the European Continental Alliance in order to establish a permanent set of borders for both Morden and himself and by doing so, the combined alliance will have the ability to begin their dreams of conquering the world, and to assist the Demonic Forces of Hell with their plans - to be specific, to prepare for an even greater enemy. And it wasn't the Valkyria, their sworn enemies.

Europe itself was undergoing a state of economic, political, and social upheaval. While the Russians, Chinese, and Neo-Americans lived in an age of prosperity due to a set of reforms that were established by the set states, they were able to effectively replace the once-influential Europeans as the leading states of a first world nation. Refugees fleeing the Rebellion Army and various smaller factions across the Eurasian Continent fled to Europe, as neither the Russians or Chinese wanted them - to set an example, their respective governments warned they will use lethal force on anyone attempting to cross their borders without the proper paperwork (two infamous examples involved the Russians employing their Tesla Tanks to pacify a large crowd of refugees, and China firing on protesters of the policy with Type-92 Gatling Tanks). No one dared to speak out against such excessive force as both Russia and China would threaten to cut economic ties with any state that condemned them, while the US Experimental Forces ignored and expelled anyone that wasn't of a Caucasian descent. The United Kingdom also withdrew its support for the European Continental Alliance due to military budget cuts, hopefully using the saved funds to help its already faltering economy. This weakened both the British and the ECA greatly, which Admiral Greyfield realized was now the perfect chance to strike.

Though the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division served under General Donald Morden's orders, they had their own shadowy ambitions in mind and were prepared to transform them into a reality - to establish the Fourth Reich and succeed where Adolf Hitler failed back in World War II. And thus, the alternate version of the First Rebellion War and the beginning of a new violent chapter on Earth has begun.

* * *

**Mission 1: Dresden, Germany:** Our glorious revolution begins with the very same city that the accursed Americans and British targeted with their bombing campaigns during World War II. The German government is in a state of crisis; recent economical, political, and social issues, along with the Rebellion Army launching smaller incursions throughout Germany and other parts of Europe has rendered the once-stable country into a chaotic mess. In addition, minority groups, mainly compromising of refugees fleeing from both the Rebellion Army and various smaller factions' massive advances - especially in less-stable regions such as the Middle East and Africa - have begun to stage massive protests and civil unrest in this very city, demanding Germany and other members of the ECA to take direct action. Considering the circumstances, it is understandable that the German government does not wish to expend more resources into solving something that has no conclusion - but that will soon change.**  
**

Berlin will have to wait - the capital city is far too well defended by the German Armed Forces to assault directly, and previous Rebellion Army attacks have failed miserably. In order to keep the Rebellion Army's morale high, the Paranormal Division will activate several sleeper cells planted in Dresden - compromising of the most elite soldiers led by the vicious Paranormal Enforcer known as Hans Grosse, their job is to instigate panic and riots and drive the city into further chaos. To do this, the Paranormal Division troops will have to approach these angry mobs and 'persuade' them to get violent. Once that is done, kick back and watch the fireworks unfold. Should the unruly citizens attack us, our troops are given the authorization to gun them down on the streets like the leeches of society they truly are.

Stirring up civil unrest will not be enough - we need to set an example to the German government and people alike. Pillage their homes, force their inhabitants to flee to the streets, and exterminate them in cold blood. Set the streets on fire and ruin every attraction in the city - in particular, destroy the grand museums in order to deliver a truly fatal blow to to their morale. They will certainly be defended by police units and elements of the German Armed Forces; should they become too difficult to deal with, heavy armor and weaponry will be sent in on request. However, our troops should have more than adequate equipment on hand in the form of their STG-88 Assault Rifles and underslung rocket launchers. In addition, Hans Grosse will make short work of any victim with his pair of MG-84 Leichenfaust Gatling guns.

Once Dresden is in flames and the blood of its people are spilled on the streets, the world will know our names.

**Mission 2: Munich, Germany:** General Donald Morden has given us a special request: he demands an available resource that will allow him access to nuclear technologies. His failure to fully conquer the United States of America has destroyed this opportunity - but even if he was able to do so, security around nuclear sites in America are extremely tight, and the US Armed Forces made sure that their nuclear arsenal would not fall into enemy hands. The Chinese took similar steps to do so by ensuring the security of their nuclear arsenals, and not even the massive Rebellion Army presence there was able to allow them to claim their sought-after prizes. Therefore, Admiral Greyfield has decided to focus on the next available target: a nuclear research complex and nuclear power plant in the city of Munich. This technology center holds all the spoils that will give a massive boost in both the plans of the Rebellion Army and the Paranormal Division.

The Rebellion Army was one step ahead of the Germans as they have already begun large-scale armored assaults around the country shortly after the fall of Dresden. This means that most of the German Armed Forces stationed in Munich were diverted to other regions to stave off the Rebellion threat, giving us the golden opportunity to seize our targets with impunity. For this mission, Doctor Schabbs, the organization's forefront expert on rather... controversial weaponry, will be the leading commander for this operation. Armed with a Heckler &amp; Koch G36 Assault Rifle modified to fire toxic-tipped bullets, he should be more than adequate to deal with any human opposition he may come across. In the event things get too difficult for him or the other Paranormal Division elites, use the Zombified Zone Troopers - supplied to us by the Demonic Forces of Hell - to quickly eliminate heavier enemies, such as armored tanks with their high-powered weaponry.

Like the mission back in Dresden, retaining the stealth of our forces during the initial stages of the battle is paramount - should we break our cover, the entire garrison of the German Armed Forces in this region will descend upon us and they will begin the prompt destruction of all vital assets in the nuclear research complex and in the worst case scenario, force the nuclear reactor to go into meltdown. What we need to do is to advance through the city covertly and deploy Dr. Schabbs' latest invention in key locations: devices containing a powerful nerve gas agent. Although the city's population is mostly sleeping, the police forces are on high alert ever since the civil unrest stirred in Dresden, and they will certainly suspect something is up should they spot our soldiers wandering the streets. Do not fire on them until the preparations are set, otherwise the mission will inevitably end in failure as we will have to withdraw.

Once the nerve gas preparations are finished, it will be unleashed on the city with rather splendid results. As the city falls into disarray, charge straight towards the nuclear power plant and research complex. Protect the fat doctor at all costs, as he is required to stabilize the nuclear reactor's core and to extract all the necessary research from the nuclear technology center. By seizing this city and its valuable assets, we will be able to prevent the German government from retaking it easily, as the Paranormal Division be able to use the nuclear power plant's destructive potential as leverage.

**Mission 3: US Experimental Forces Research Complex, Luxembourg:** Our major campaign to strike the capital of Germany is almost ready but before we are able to do that, we must find a way to deal with any foreign resistance in the region first. Our antics in Dresden and Munich have drawn the attention of two major ECA countries: Britain and France. While the Rebellion Army have constantly harassed them with smaller skirmishes in order to keep them occupied for as long as possible, the bloodbath the Paranormal Division instigated in Dresden and the nerve gas attack, along with the seizure of a nuclear site in Munich, have finally caught the attention of other major world powers. It is only a matter of time before they inevitably take action against us - while we are capable of going against them, we would prefer to do so when our might is at its peak; that time will come when the banners of the Paranormal Division are flown over the Reichstag Building. For now, we must ensure another form of leverage against the British and French - by deploying our first series of superweapons, a set of long-ranged missiles loaded with deadly chemicals, and threaten to use them against major cities such as London and Paris.

However, one strange detail has caught the attention of Admiral Greyfield: the state landlocked between France and Germany known as Luxembourg has been harboring a research base that belongs to the United States Experimental Forces. While the US Experimental Forces is known to be a power that is hostile towards the European Continental Alliance, it is baffling that they have an outpost in this tiny state. Rumors running among the citizens of Luxembourg state that they are researching a new weapon only known as the 'Thermobaric M1 Abrams' within the confines of the armored compound - perhaps we should steal this technology for ourselves. As Luxembourg lacks much of an army, General Morden has decided to 'negotiate' with the government and come to a neutral, if not peaceful, solution with them (considering the country itself advocates for mediation given its long history as a battleground for France and Germany). While we are more content with just shooting them up and taking this tiny nation for ourselves, we'll let the General take the stage this time.

The US Experimental Forces garrison here will not treat us with kind gestures or a red carpet the moment they see us - they live by a 'shoot first and ask questions later' policy, so we will have to engage them with equal amounts of violence. Their combat vehicles are also lethally efficient - the Shockwave Hovertank, Paladin Assault Tank, and Lockdown MLRS are forces to be reckoned with. However, the Demonic Forces of Hell have sent aid in the form of their Hell Nobles in the form of the Hell Knights, Barons of Hell, and even one Ouroboros Lord. Use these fearsome beings that dominate the Inferno to tear through these wretched defenses so our own forces can move in and seize the research complex. The USEF may be strong, but the wills of our troops and the loyal demons are even greater - with every ounce of damage that the Hell Nobles take, their bloodlust increases and helps further augment their efficiency in combat.

As soon as the base is under our control, Otto Giftmacher will take things from there and he will immediately begin the preparation of arming the missiles and readying them for launch. The European Continental Alliance won't be much of an alliance anymore very soon.

**Mission 4: English Channel Airspace:** Bad news has just arrived from our spies currently stationed in the island nation of Japan! The Regular Army's Future Forces were able to arrive safely in the Kanegawa Military Industries Research Complex in Kagoshima, and much to the shock of both the Paranormal Division and our Demonic collaborators, the very same combatants that the Gatewatcher himself tried to dispose of survived the trials sent at them! The individuals identified to be part of the time-traveling party are: Matthew Rossi, Nathalie Germi, three individuals only known as 'Adepts', a so-called 'Bioroid' that is working with the team, Minami Nakao, and Alyssa Melchiott, Flynn Taggart, Leon Chan, and... a dragon of some sorts. Yes, a dragon. A European Dragon to be exact, at least from first appearances. It is the presence of the two Marines, Flynn and Leon, that terrify us; for they were the individuals that dismantled our organization in the past timeline singlehandedly! We do not know if their counterparts exist in this universe, but now is not the time to worry about that. It is impossible for us to directly attack the Land of the Rising Sun, even with the massive numbers of the Rebellion Army in China. A paradox caused by the Chronosphere has allowed Japan to keep all the technologies they have used in the alternate timeline, meaning they are more than on par with the likes of the US Experimental Forces. Our strategists are currently drafting a plan to deal with them - right now, we must fulfill the promise we gave to the Demonic Forces of Hell when we first established contact with them.

One of the thirteen Overlords of Hell have wished to establish a permanent habitation on our planet: in the alternate timeline, this location was London, England. While we were semi-successful in the past, the intervention of the United States Marines Flynn Taggart and Leon Chan thwarted our plans indefinitely, causing us to eventually lose our foothold on the capital of the United Kingdom and inevitably, the First Rebellion War and our pact with the Demonic Forces of Hell. This time though, we must not fail under all circumstances considering our recent string of victories and with the support of the demons themselves in this conflict. History will be repeated here: we will instigate a massive air assault on the British Isles in what will be engraved in stone as the Second Battle of Britain. While the Third Reich lost their air campaign back in the 1940s, we will finish and succeed what they failed in. The current objective here is to neutralize both the British Air Force and Navy - after the Rebellion Army was able to win some major skirmishes in the French and German countrysides, the British have begun to mobilize their forces to defend their homeland - and possibly initiate their own campaigns in the Middle East and Africa. It also appears that the chemical missile attacks will not work, as the British Navy will definitely intercept them.

For this mission, we will field our newest jet fighter: the Horten HO-550 Batplane. This sleek flying wing, designed from elements of a prototypical Luftwaffe aircraft that never made it past production stages, is the ultimate air superiority fighter that can give its American and Russian counterparts a true challenge. This aircraft is our final answer in air combat, as tests have proven it is far superior to the F-35 Lightning II and Sukhoi PAK FA. While the Paranormal Division lacks a Navy considering our clandestine nature until recently, the Rebellion Army's Navy is wholly inadequate and technologically inferior, especially when pitted up against the British. The HO-550 however will dominate the skies and easily destroy the naval defense line in the English Channel.

Unfortunately, the British have received support in the form of the Union Aerospace Corporation - the very same conglomerate that established humanity's link to Hell from the very start of modern times. The company has sent a detachment of Alanqa-Class Harbinger Gunships to support them - these flying fortresses armed with Plasma Blast Field Generators and Vulcan cannons will actually pose as a major threat not just to any target below them, but also our air units, as these gunships can actually target aircraft with their heavy weapons (in contrast, the AC-130 Spectre Gunship is a sitting duck against enemy fighters) so our pilots must take caution when engaging them. Being heavily armored doesn't help either, as they are even more durable than the American A-10 Thunderbolts. Though casualties will be sustained, these aerial behemoths must be blown out of the skies if we are to take the British Isles successfully. When the air battle is in our favor and the English Channel is clear, an amphibious assault on Britain will commence.

**Mission 5: London, England:** The age of the demons is at hand. This is the grand plan that will give us the supreme advantage over the remnants of the European Continental Alliance - we must establish a permanent interdimensional gateway that will act as the portal between the Earth and the fiery realm of the Inferno. Once that has been achieved, the Demonic Forces of Hell will have free reign to enter our world without impediments that may come in the form of something such as the Dimensional Gateway Accelerators. Though General Donald Morden is dubious of turning to the denizens of the netherworld for assistance, he nevertheless accepted the plan as it could mean a guaranteed victory over all the other world powers within a matter of years. Though the Regular Army Future Forces' wanton destruction of Hell has weakened the numbers of the netherworld significantly, the world is still unaware of their existence - something that we will exploit to the fullest. As our enemies from the future attempt to regroup in this new world, the Paranormal Division, supported with elements of Hell's legions, will initiate a full-scale assault on the British Isles and deal a crippling strike to the European Continental Alliance's already tattered morale.

The Paranormal Division's Air Force has successfully neutralized the British Navy and its UAC supporters, and now the last elements of the British Armed Forces have holed themselves up in the capital city of London where they await for the worst. This is where we come in. Our primary objective is to wipe out the remnants guarding the city - in particular, the forces surrounding the London House of Parliament must be eliminated, for we are to establish the Interdimensional Gateway Generator right outside the governmental building itself. We must also set up a total of thirteen specially-designed generators that will act as the power sources for the gateway itself - once they are deployed, the British will not stand idly by and will do everything it takes to eliminate them. Should all the generators fall, our destiny will be vanquished - it should not be allowed to happen in the name of Baphomet himself! To mitigate the likelihood of such a possibility, it should be a wise idea to eliminate as much resistance as possible - whether it may be military or civilian, as the people of London will fervently defend their city to the end - before constructing the gateway generators.

The Regular Army Future Forces had one trick up their sleeve: a fully-operational Chronosphere located in Japan. The means of attacking it directly head-on are impossible... for now. Unlike the model that was used to send the taskforce back to this time period, this one has almost none of the flaws and can instantaneously teleport a moderately-sized attack force to any point on the globe. The Japanese have decided to send a team led by the Marine Leon Chan, the Valkyria Minami Nakao, and the Adept that Amadeus was able to identify as Sarah. Apparently, they could not send other soldiers are they were already occupied - Flynn Taggart, the Adept Adam, and Nathalie Germi are in Germany, while Matthew Rossi, the Adept Dean, and Alyssa Melchiott have been sent to South Korea for unspecified reasons. The Cyborg Commando L-X8 and the Bioroid have remained in Japan while overseeing the Chronosphere's security. Their commanders must've been rather foolish - to send a lone Marine, a magical girl, and her cybernetic expy to fight a battle they can't possibly walk out of alive. General Fettegesicht and the Death Knight can do the honors of dealing with the ruffians here - the Admiral himself will personally arrive in London once the House of Parliament is taken.

With the Interdimensional Gateway Generator established and fully powered, the Demonic Forces of Hell will rampage through and ensure our total victory over the British Empire as they claim their newfound territory under their corrupted heels. While the counteroffensive of the Regular Army Future Forces failed miserably, it forced Leon, Minami, and Sarah to retreat just before the Death Knight could deliver a finishing barrage. At the very least, we are now aware of what we are truly up against...

**Mission 6: Berlin, Germany:** Now that the full might of the Demonic Forces of Hell is now at our loyal command, the time is right to crush the last major ECA member that poses a threat to us and vanquish the alliance once and for all. General Donald Morden has taken up the opportunity to invade France and Spain with his massive armies - we'll let him take care of them, though Paranormal Division commanders are honestly surprised those two countries didn't immediately forfeit from the game after hearing the total annihilation of Britain. Though Admiral Greyfield wished to take care of the French and Spanish himself before advancing onto Germany, urgent news came in right after the successful Second Battle of Britain: the Regular Army Future Forces plan to use their Chronosphere to evacuate the last elements of the ECA and their leaders to the Japanese Islands. This cannot be allowed to happen as the Germans that survived our attacks back in Dresden and Munich have gathered crucial intelligence about our organization; the priority of finishing off the Germans first supersedes the immediate need to eliminate the French and Spanish, otherwise the Future Forces will become fully aware of our existence. Unlike the other adversaries our troops have faced so far, they are the most dangerous ones (given their experience, advanced weaponry, and assistance from rather... strange sources) and should be engaged with great caution if demonic support is not available.

If the British were able to muster up such resistance to the point where we lost at least sixty-five percent of our attacking force, we can expect the Germans to be even more fierce in their last stand. Almost every element of the German Armed Forces have been rallied here to stave off the massive assault that will soon begin - including the last five Manticore Nano-Devastator Tanks. These behemoths are extraordinarily strong in both offensive and defensive terms - their high-powered cannons and nanobot missiles can easily eradicate any conventional opposition, while the advanced nanotechnology incorporated into these tanks grant them the ability to rapidly heal from any damages attained in battle. In order to deal with them, all the Hell Nobles and even the dreaded Cyberdemons, along with a variety of other types of hellspawn, have been granted to the Paranormal Division to supplement their troops and armored vehicles. Prepare for a fierce urban battle as the defenders of Germany's capital city have entrenched themselves in every possible strategic point - it is clear they will not surrender the city without a fight, even if it means they will die doing so. We will make them pay for their foolishness and insolence.

The strategy is simple: scorched earth. Raze the city of Berlin to the ground as our forces advance onto the Reichstag Building in a similar fashion of the Red Army's (in)glorious Battle of Berlin back in the final stages of the Second World War. Destroy everything that dares to stand in our path and massacre anyone that has the will to stand against our might, regardless of who they are. While the German resistance is fierce, their morale can be reduced by destroying certain landmarks in the city and utilizing special weaponry against both their soldiers and the civilians that refuse to leave in their hour of reckoning. Once again, the Regular Army Future Forces have sent elements of their military and three of their best soldiers - and one of them just so happens to be the accursed Destroyer of Hell. Hans Grosse, the Death Knight, and General Fettegesicht will be the Paranormal Division officers responsible for leading the charge - but be warned, as the specialized combatants of the Future Forces are formidable adversaries, considering they were able to overcome even the best that the Demonic Forces of Hell had to offer. Avoid combat with Flynn Taggart if possible - but combat with him will likely be inevitable eventually, as he'll be guarding the Reichstag Building along with his other two so-called apprentices and the elite remnants of the German Armed Forces. Deploy the Hell Nobles and Cyberdemons against these three unique combatants in order to drive them back.

Secure the victory for the Paranormal Division by taking the Reichstag Building and unfurling our organization's banners over it. History will now mark us as the new Great Destroyers of Europe with this final major chapter in the European Theater. But our job is far from done, for our victory over the British and Germans is only a small stage of our grand plan, not to mention France and Spain have refused surrender even after hearing what happened in Germany...

**Mission 7: Belyashi, Russia, the Chinese-Russian-Kazakhstan-Mongolian Border:** Before we detail our next major operation, let me specify that you have done spectacularly as one of the Paranormal Division's greatest military officers to ever grace our command. Not only were you able to quash the Germans in Berlin, but your fierce strategies have also eliminated the last ECA forces in Europe - including five of their last Manticore Nano-Devastator Tanks, which happen to be the only models left. Perhaps the Japanese defense contractor Kanegawa Military Industries will attempt to replicate them for their own use, but that is not of our concern for now. But what really matters is that for once, the so-called legendary Flynn Taggart has been forced to retreat from the battlefield for the first time! The combined ferocity of the Paranormal Division and the Demonic Forces of Hell were too difficult even for the Doom Marine to handle, and thus he, along with Nathalie Germi and the Adept Adam, were forced to abandon Berlin. The conquered capitals of England and Germany will now serve as the seats of power for Admiral Greyfield and his disciples! The reality would not have become possible if it was not for your skills - we are all grateful for leading us to this day.

There is one thing that still continues to intrigue me: the relationship between the Chinese and Russians. Though they were once political allies given their Communist natures, it has deteriorated ever since Joseph Stalin's death - new Russian leaders had different perceptions and ideas, which conflicted with Mao Zedong's personal philosophies. Such major changes have transformed them from allies into neutral states that have kept communications with each other at a minimum, yet they were still able to maintain economic ties with each other. Even with the Rebellion Army infiltrating the Eastern Dragon en masse, it did not have any major impacts on the situation even though the Soviets are clearly against General Donald Morden. The man is a short-sighted fool indeed - he clearly has no understanding of how much influence and power the Paranormal Division wields, not to mention the potential of the Demonic Forces of Hell. The time has come to set both the Communists and the Rebellion Army on fire. The Russians are prepared to make their charge into Europe but once the Chinese and Rebellions enter the game against them, they will have to redirect the majority of their armies against those two factions instead.

A prominent Soviet official that has only identified himself as 'Yuri' has approached us with a proposition: to initiate a false-flag operation that will inevitably make the giants, namely China and Russia, go to war against each other. This Yuri has approached the Kremlin and explains that the Rebellion Army in China is preparing for an incursion into Russia - at the same time, he has deployed what is known as a 'Psychic Beacon' in an undisclosed location somewhere within China in order to make this incursion a reality. At the same time, he wishes the Paranormal Division to infiltrate and sabotage a mobile nuclear arsenal consisting of several Topol-M Launchers in Belyashi, a settlement that rests near the borders of China, Kazakhstan, and Mongolia - this was done due to our victories in Europe. They are prepared to fire their WMDs into Germany, something that we would rather not allow to happen. The Demonic Forces of Hell have agreed with this plan too, as the gateway in London can be destroyed by a nuclear attack. Not only this Psychic Beacon will control the Chinese, but the Rebellion Army will fall prey to it too. Therefore, the Russians will see General Morden as a legitimate hostile target too, making our work all the much easier.

Resources will be limited for this operation in order to maintain a low profile in hostile territory. A special team of Paranormal Division operatives will infiltrate the Russian base in Belyashi and sabotage the Topol-M Launchers along with other vital communications and targeting equipment for the nukes - this must be done before they are launched. At the same time, the Chinese and Rebellion Army will simultaneously launch an offensive in this region on belief that the missiles are possibly being armed to target them instead of us. This will force the Russians to direct their attention away from our forces, at least for the time being.

The show will then begin once the Russians, Chinese, and Rebellions turn against each other in a war of the titans. We will then make ourselves scarce before the battle fully sets in - as for who this Yuri is, it will be discussed at a later time.

**Mission 8: Vatican City, Rome, Italy:** As the bulk of our forces focus on cleaning out the European Continent of the defeated remnants of the ECA, militia resistance, and civilian efforts to hamper our war efforts, both the Paranormal Division and the Demonic Forces of Hell have taken note of a rather strange situation going on in the Vatican City. Known as the primary seat of power of the Roman Catholic Church, the city-state has barricaded itself off from those who are trying to seek refuge from within the confines there - the Rebellion Army has chosen to ignore the Vatican as a legitimate target, presumably because of the fact that a large number of General Donald Morden's troops are primarily Catholic in regards to religious faith. The Paranormal Division High Command has scoffed at such a ridiculous prospect, considering the Rebellion Army clearly has more than enough military firepower to crush those who have foolishly holed up in the tiny city within Rome and are hoping they will be safe forever - this is exactly what they did during the Black Death epidemic during Renaissance Era. We will make it clear that we answer to no governmental or religious authority by taking the Vatican for ourselves and like in Berlin, unfurling our banners over the ruins before deploying another gateway to the hellish realm right in Saint Peter's Square. Yuri himself has also expressed similar interests after hearing our discussions, and thus have agreed to lend his support for this mission in the form of his Psi-Corps Troopers - specialized psychics that are talented in the art of mental persuasion to turn enemy forces against each other in confusion. He also wishes to have the Pope mind-controlled in order to serve his 'needs' - though we planned to have him executed for so daringly 'condemning' our actions for the last several months or so, we came to the realization that such a killing would only further to bolster the wills of those who follow his teachings.

For the time being, Italy has not been invaded by our military yet, but it is clear that the Italian Armed Forces have already been intimidated by our recent actions - in particular, our chemical missile sites in Luxembourg have made them hesitant to retaliate even though almost all of Europe is under our control by this point. The capital city of Rome is also heavily defended to the point where it will be impossible for us to send any of our heavy ordnance without being alerted and considering we plan to take Italy for ourselves - we need the country to serve as a buffer zone and a staging point against the Rebellion Army and any potential rebels originating from Africa. Therefore, this mission will be regulated to the Death Knight and the elite forces of the Paranormal Division supplemented by a small unit of Psi-Corps Troopers - these units will be staged in the Russian Embassy where one of Yuri's Proselytes has acted as the representative there. The primary objective of the strike team is to make their way through the streets of Rome and towards the Vatican while engaging the Italians throughout the city in a fierce urban battle similar to the ones that the Allied Forces performed against the forces of the dictator Benito Mussolini back in World War II. Should there be fortifications that may prove to be too difficult to handle even for the Death Knight, use the Psi-Corps Troopers to 'persuade' our enemies to turn against each other in an act of confusion. Sooner or later, the Italian Armed Forces will catch on to our actions and will eventually organize armored units to be deployed against our strike team.

The Vatican's primary building, the Saint Peter's Basilica, won't be lightly defended either: the city-state itself is reinforced by the Swiss Guards, an elite force of hand-picked soldiers of the Swiss Armed Forces that are more than capable of matching our best stormtroopers in battle. While the neutral state of Switzerland has already fallen to our forces under the command of General Fettegesicht, the devout protectors of Vatican City have made it clear that they will only be evicted from the city if the Pope has evacuated, or if they are shot dead in battle. It is a shame that the Demonic Forces of Hell will not be lending their support for this battle (considering they can just use the Hell Nobles to end the conflict in a matter of ten minutes), as they demand that we must wash our sins in the blood of those who have wronged them in religion. The primary structure and the surrounding area is a death trap for our troops - charging through the primary courtyard will be suicidal, as snipers are positioned to shoot down anyone on approach. They must be countered by our own marksmen and Psi-Corps Troopers - the latter should be excellent in sowing confusion amongst the garrison. Considering their mind-control range surpasses that of a sniper's sights (at least in urban combat), it should prove to be an excellent alternative in contrast to putting our own sharpshooters at risk. Once the defender's numbers have waned, move forward and capture the Pope with a Psi-Corps Trooper - should he try to escape by air transport (which is unlikely as he has announced he will not leave the city and show cowardice to us), a unit of anti-aircraft troops will use flak weaponry to force his escort out of the skies.

The fall of the Vatican will prove to be a major propaganda victory for the Paranormal Division and will send a clear message to the world that we do not abide by international laws. Why Yuri wishes to have the Pope serve his will is simple: to brainwash and persuade those who are devoted followers of the Roman Catholic Church. It is better to have passive and mindless sheep instead of violent and rebellious wolves in the end, after all. The mind is a terrible thing to waste, indeed...

**Mission 9: Pyongyang, North Korea:** As China, Russia, and the Rebellion Army descend into a state of utter chaos all across the Eurasian Continent, our next objective is to take the fight to the Pacific Front Defense Alliance: namely, South Korea and Japan. For the time being, our tracks are safe; General Donald Morden is completely unaware of our involvement with the incidents that took place in Belyashi, so he has no idea what the Paranormal Division's true intentions are. The General himself has congratulated us for our victories across Europe and beyond, while promising to crush both the Chinese and Russians for attempting to undermine his power. Truly the works of a gullible man, for if it wasn't for the corrupt officials of China, his Rebellion Army would be nothing more than a mere terrorist faction waiting to be squashed like the cockroaches they are. It is only a matter of time before the US Experimental Forces will eventually be caught in the battle too, as they would've surely noticed of the massive conflict across the Eurasian Continent. As for the events at Luxembourg... they believe it is the work of the Kremlin, but have not taken any actions yet. We should make preparations to separate from the Rebellion Army entirely, as our activities won't be kept in the dark forever. Our victory in Vatican City in particular has drawn the attention of General Morden as he angrily approached us the next morning, demanding an explanation since he did not authorize the assault. However, we were able to convince him by stating that the Vatican was a base of operations for Regular Army spies despite the fact the city-state has declared its neutrality in this new world war. This was enough to settle the General's anger - for the time being. The Rebellion Army's power has grown to phantasmal levels ever since they claimed large swaths of territory in Africa, the Middle East, and small portions of South America. It won't be long before they can easily challenge our numbers in Europe and pose a threat to the organization.

Attacking the Koreans and Japanese head-on is not plausible as we cannot send our heavy forces across Asia without catching the attention of the warring factions - and the Rebellion Army will soon come and question us as to why we are not lending them our assistance in their war efforts. Therefore, we've decided to opt for a rather more subversive approach: infiltrate the North Korean capital of Pyongyang and dispose of the so-called 'Great Leader' that sees his country as his own personal playground. This action will be seen as a bloodless coup unlike the campaign back in Rome - we will replace the current 'government' in this tiny country and replace it with our own. We've warped a single Ouroboros Lord along with Hans Grosse into the outskirts of the city; the spectral powers of the strongest Hell Nobles ensure that our strike team will remain concealed until the time is right. Take caution though, the North Korean Army is on high alert ever since the Chinese declared war against the Russians - they are probably aware of a possible invasion at any given point of time.

Convincing the North Koreans should not prove to be a challenge. Once the Great Leader and his elite presidential guard is taken care of (do whatever you wish in order to succeed in this mission), show the people of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea who their true god is in the form of the Ouroboros Lord. Considering the people of the country literally see their leaders as divine figures (no wonder they are considered to be the laughing stock of the international community), they will certainly bow to the demonic emperor once they lay their eyes on the true manifestation of Hell's fury and power unleashed. Should there be military leaders that may speak out against us, you have the right to purge them - in public. Paranormal Division officers are likely more competent in that regard nevertheless. However, we still have to find out if the Korean People's Army really has actual military ordnance, considering rumors run about all of them being duds for show only.

This is a mission where stealth is a major factor - avoid conflicts until you have found a way into the presidential palace. The time will come when Hans Grosse captures the presidential building and the Ouroboros Lord will open a wormhole, allowing our forces to seize the entire city and the rest of the country with little to no effort. Then, it won't be long before the Second Korean War will begin, although we still lack one more asset to ignite the fire.

**Mission 10: Rebellion Army Dark Matter and Bioweapons Research Complex, Kabul, Afghanistan:** Several hours after we 'liberated' North Korea, General Donald Morden has approached us with yet another emergency request. According to the latest intelligence reports from the Rebellion Army located in the Middle East, the Chinese People's Liberation Army were able to break through the defense lines in Afghanistan and much to their horror, they have managed to raid one of our most important weapons research facilities located in the capital city of Kabul! Though we would have simply ignored this request considering we already have a continental fortress of our own in Europe, we must intervene for a very special reason: the dark matter technologies that the facility holds. The Chinese were able to get away with crucial sources regarding this clandestine project and to make matters worse, their raid on the base has caused enough damage to unleash the brew of chemicals that were being studied here - a secret weapon that Nazi Germany's Schutzstaffel tried to utilize in order to literally raise an army of zombies that General Donald Morden's best scientist, Amadeus managed to get his hands around. Now the base itself and the surrounding capital city is crawling with an unidentified species of undead. We must cleanse the city and destroy all associated research concerning the projects on dark matter weaponry and this specialized strain of biochemicals - we don't know where the Rebellion Army acquired it from, but it must not be fielded in this war. It appears that the Regular Army Future Forces that fled the collapse of Berlin are also on their way to investigate - they are actively hunting for Amadeus as it was primarily his work that caused so much misery for the Regular Army in the alternate timeline.

Even the Gatewatcher himself has communicated to us in regards to the background of the chemical: its origins are unknown, even to the thirteen Overlords of Hell. However, they believe it originates from the so-called 'greater threat' they keep on elaborating, a danger that could not be comprehended by any of the primitive and violent humans on this planet. They also believe Amadeus knows something about this, so we must find a way to garner more information without raising the attention of the Rebellion Army. The released chemical resembles red fog - should any living being inhale it, they will be transformed into an undead known as a 'Shambler' upon either from heavy wounding or death. These Shamblers, resembling burning cages of deceased material, will actively attack anything that moves in sight. Because of the casualties suffered by the Rebellion Army when the Chinese PLA attacked, the entire area is overrun by Shamblers and the numbers keep on exponentially growing at an unprecedented pace. This pestilence can and will flood all of Eurasia in chaos if left unchecked, so we must stop it at once!

We will send our elite shock troops to deal with this situation. These specialized combat units will be equipped with advanced armor and breathing equipment to avoid possible contamination from the red fog, and they will use Schockhammer Shotguns to quickly mow down Shamblers. Hans Grosse, who has been brought back from North Korea will also direct the soldiers, as his mental and physical status will mean that the infectious contagion will have no effect on his borderline superhuman self. Their task is to get into the production plant that was responsible for the replication and storage of the chemicals, and find a way to stop the leakage. If it is not possible to do so, an airstrike using a thermonuclear warhead stolen from the defeated British and/or French militaries will be issued.

Flynn Taggart, Nathalie Germi, and the Adept Adam are already in the base, scouring the location for Amadeus. They are entirely unaware of the fact that the scientist had long departed from the base before the Chinese even entered Afghanistan, but they know about the Shamblers and are effortlessly destroying them. They will eventually realize that being overwhelmed is their only option - stay away from them, as we shouldn't make our presence known. The surviving Rebellion Army soldiers should prove to be a handy distraction while we go about with our assignment. Though the invaders seems to have already stolen a good abundance of our dark matter technologies and have already begun fielding it - this explains the so-called 'Iron Dragon' units that the Chinese used back in Belyashi to destroy the Topol-M Launchers that weren't within our reach.

While the research and spillage regarding the chemicals were destroyed and the remaining information regarding dark matter has also been terminated, the Future Forces were able to escape before the entire area was destroyed. Do not worry about General Donald Morden's questions regarding this incident - General Fettegesicht will find a means to convince the Rebellion Army General that this whole event was an 'accident' and an act of betrayal from the Chinese (considering he isn't aware of Yuri's intervention in China via the Psychic Beacon) as a result...

**Mission 11: Guantanamo Bay, Cuba:** Before the Paranormal Division attacks South Korea, Admiral Greyfield wishes to find a way to breach the heavily defended 38th parallel that doesn't involve thundering over the Korean Demilitarized Zone. Considering the South Korean Armed Forces are supported by military hardware from the Japanese defense contractor Kanegawa Military Industries, we cannot risk a direct confrontation with them, even with the aid of the Demonic Forces of Hell. Thankfully, South Korea and Japan are still oblivious to the events in North Korea, so we still have time. We must hurry, however - if Matthew Rossi, the Adept Dean, and the Valkyria Alyssa Melchiott were rushed to Seoul so quickly, it must mean that the Pacific Front Defense Alliance is catching onto our activities. We do have our own counter against the Valkyria, but that will be revealed once the invasion of South Korea begins. We must find a means to destroy the Korean DMZ - and an incoming call from the North American Continent just so happens to be the answer.

A man by the name of Rugal Bernstein has approached us with an offer - just like Yuri, he will agree to lend his assistance to us if we can carry out this special request from him. Little is known about this so-called Rugal, but our sources indicate that he is a powerful criminal mastermind of the lawless underworld and a major player in the field of world politics. What he desires for us is simple: he wants our forces to launch an assault on the Guantanamo Bay Detention Center in Cuba and free several political prisoners that were taken there recently. While Cuba remains a neutral state that appears to be complacent of the threatening presence that the Neo-Americans posed to them, Guantanamo Bay is under the command of the US Experimental Forces. Rugal himself has been on the run for several years now, as he is hunted by a mercenary group identified to be the Ikari Warriors. In a bid to draw him out of hiding, the Ikari Warriors successfully captured several corporate and political prisoners that had ties with Rugal Bernstein's criminal empire and sent them to the prison camp. Once they realize the person they are hunting has snagged the bait, they will move in while being supported by the USEF - if this happens, all will be lost.

Guantanamo Bay is heavily defended - even if the Paranormal Division units are to sneak in and free the prisoners, there is no way they can leave without being pursued by both the Ikari Warriors and the Experimental Forces. This is why for this sensitive mission, we will be sending you the Death Knight, a squad of elite troops, several Hell Nobles, and the new Arch-Vile priests. Rugal Bernstein has announced that he will initiate his own assault by paradropping several of his own demonically-enhanced humans to cause chaos in the area. Our task is to fight our way into the main prison block and free the captives, and one of them just happens to be a high-ranking Union Aerospace Corporation official that was responsible for overseeing the UAC 'Odin' Satellite Cannon network. This is the golden opportunity to attain a weapon that rivals the power of a nation's nuclear arsenal! Apparently, he was 'arrested' by the Ikari Warriors, who are now on the USEF's payroll, for attempting to grant one of the Odin satellites to the Japanese. Considering the UAC's tendency to serve only the highest bidder in contrast to KMI's devotion to their homeland only, this is rather surprising. Perhaps we can buy our way into their industry for future necessities to our war machine...

Once we free the prisoners, get out of the area as quickly as possible. Rugal's forces will keep the Ikari Warriors, the USEF, and the detention camp's security forces at bay as we evacuate to our client's personal warship, the Black Noah Aircraft Carrier. Our air force should take care of any pursuers - the success of this mission will open up Rugal as a possible ally, but Admiral Greyfield and the rest of the Paranormal Division are rather dubious about this considering how little we know about this man that generates an aura of demonic presence - and it happens to differ greatly from the Demonic Forces of Hell.

**Mission 12: UAC Headquarters, Los Angeles, United States of America:** The UAC official we rescued from the grip of the Ikari Warriors and the USEF has provided us with a great wealth of information detailing the specialized weaponry he was overseeing prior to his capture. From what we know about the UAC 'Odin' Satellite Cannons, they appear to be a network of thirteen satellite weapons platforms that are designed to attack any planetary target in the Solar System. Instead of using conventional warheads, these spaceborne superweapons fire tungsten-filled projectiles that rely on gravity to accelerate and heat up the warhead before striking the target and exploding with the force of a tactical nuclear weapon. The resulting impact would cause apocalyptic seismic activity in the surrounding area, destroying just about every surface target within a thirty-five kilometer radius. This is the one weapon that we will use to breach the Korean Demilitarized Zone but before that, we must acquire the software to allow us to take control of one such satellite. Unfortunately, the only location where this program is stored is at the Union Aerospace Corporation's Headquarters in Los Angeles - one of the most heavily defended cities in the Western US Seaboard. Both the headquarters and the mega-metropolis are protected by the UAC's personal security forces and the United States Experimental Forces. Considering the Paranormal Division must require access to Odin in order to succeed, there are no alternative choices available.

Fortunately, the Demonic Forces of Hell have finished setting up shop back in London, England and are more than prepared to lend their full support for us. While we didn't wish to declare war on the USEF until at a later point (at least after Russia and China have fallen so we would have less worries of potential counterattacks), we must attack them directly now in order to get access to the UAC Satellite Cannon network - the South Koreans have caught on to our actions in North Korea and it is only a matter of time before they take direct military action. While the bulk of the Paranormal Division is located in Europe and North Korea, our demonic allies have decided to finally make their grand appearance in North America with a massive invasion intended to overrun the city and transform its populace into loyal undead that only live to serve their demonic masters. And to make things even better for our mission, they will send one of their greatest Fallen Valkyrias in this major assault on Los Angeles! The Gatewatcher himself was able to assimilate several Valkyrian Priests during his conquest for Earth and have utilized them as the strongest elements of his hellish army. Her name is Atsuko Nakagawa and as a master in the manipulation of dark matter energies, she will be instrumental - especially when it comes to countering the UAC Marines armed with the dreaded Blast Field Gun 9000s.

There is, however, another problem at hand. The three foolish beings - Leon, Minami, and Sarah - have covertly entered the city with a small team of Regular Army Future Forces personnel and are on their way to the UAC Administration Building to secure the program for the satellites before we reach it ourselves. The Ouroboros Lord in charge of the assault then recalled a memory from the past: thousands of years ago, he fought against similar adversaries: a youthful human that bravely sided with the Valkyrians knowing that he would stand no change against stronger demonic species, an experienced Magician Valkyria, and an up-and-coming Valkyrian apprentice that he remembered as 'Mana'. Take caution, as Leon is armed with an AA-12 'Devastator' Shotgun, Minami is a skilled Valkyria (but comes nowhere near Atsuko's level) while Sarah is loaded with even heavier weaponry - including the UAC-made MAG Cannon. And to top it all off, the UAC and the USEF will not allow the hellish invaders to burn the city to the ground without retaliation. Be careful of their Mastodon Behemoth Tanks, as these railgun-equipped tanks can destroy even our unstoppable Cyberdemons with a single hit. The Thermobaric M1 Abrams heavy tanks are also something we should avoid, as their special missiles will prove to be a nightmare for our clustered formations of demons and infantry alike.

Above all else, none of the UAC or the USEF would be able to survive the slaughter against Atsuko and the Ouroborus Lord. Blast your way into the regional headquarters, steal the program, and retreat through the wormhole opened near the outskirts of the city. If Leon, Minami, and Sarah wish to intervene, feel free to either capture or kill them at your own discretion. With the satellite cannon's software in our possession, the time has come to commence the Second Korean War!

**Mission 13: The Korean Demilitarized Zone, North Korean - South Korean Border:** Admiral Greyfield has found it rather amusing that the Chronosphere was able to induce so much history-based paradoxes, yet it was unable to revert all the events that occurred before the Vietnam War. Because of this, the Korean War, often considered to be the first major offensive of the Cold War, took place here in 1950 until 1953. The United Nations-backed military force (considered to be the predecessor of the Regular Army in the modern day) fought the Russians, Chinese, and North Koreans in a bid for domination over the Korean Peninsula. The war ended with a rather bitter truce and both Koreas have been separated by what is known as the Korean Demilitarized Zone located on the 38th Parallel. Now, it is time end this battle for good, but it will be the glorious Paranormal Division that will be the ones on the victor's podium once the ashes have finished descending from the skies. Though the US Experimental Forces are now fully aware of our intentions, Europe is far too heavily fortified for them to assault directly - the British Isles in particular are safe for the time being, at least until they are able to acquire the Odin system from the UAC (which they haven't). Considering the company itself is also in disarray since our last attack on Los Angeles, it will take them months before they realize that the United Kingdom is already a massive staging point for the Demonic Forces of Hell on this planet.

Now that both the entirety of North Korea and one of the UAC 'Odin' Satellite Cannons are now under our control, our target is the portion of the DMZ closest to Seoul, the capital of South Korea. Being only approximately fifty kilometers in between, it will prove to be a major strategic advantage for us to decimate the defenses there and rush straight for the capital before the Pacific Front Defense Alliance can organize an effective response offensive. Once the annihilation of that portion of the defensive line is in ruins and the dust settles, a combined force of both Paranormal Division units and demons will charge through the rubble and straight for the capital city while picking off any survivors that either haven't retreated or destroyed by the initial orbital strike.

Resistance is much fiercer than initially expected - apparently, the South Koreans, Japanese, and the loyalist US Armed Forces have anticipated this attack all along and while the units that were stationed at the DMZ are now history, legions of infantry, convoys of tanks and armored vehicles, and squadrons of aircraft will stand between us and our destination. So for this mission, the Demonic Forces of Hell have sent yet two more of their most terrifying creatures: the Infernal Arch-Dragon and the titanic Überdemon. These two beings surpass the main Hell Nobles (Hell Knights and Barons of Hell) in sheer endurance and relentless firepower, so use them to crush everything that may get in your way. The Infernal Arch-Dragons should prove to be a lethal counter against all kinds of aircraft, while the Überdemons will be perfect for dealing with armored opposition and dug-in combatants on foot.

The reason why Matthew Rossi, the Adept Dean, and Alyssa Melchiott were sent to South Korea was simple due to the survivors from Europe: ever since the loss of Berlin, the surviving members of the German Armed Forces had informed the Pacific Front Defense Alliance of our plans. Things aren't going to be easy either for the demons, as Alyssa has entered the battle with her Valkyrian Dragon - though they are greatly outnumbered, the skills of these accursed combatants from the future far surpass those of the rest of the eastern alliance. Even the monstrous Überdemons appear to stand no chance against the Valkyrian Knight and her dragon mount - this is why Atsuko Nakagawa was sent with the assault team too. Not only is the Fallen Valkyria our best counter against the best armor that the alliance has to offer (such as their Wraith and Ironside Mammoth Tanks) but she also must take the battle to Alyssa, for Atsuko is the only one with the potential to match this wretched witch on equal terms. The Ouroboros Lord should retain its concentration on Matthew and Dean, along with the scattered forces that they are leading. By consuming the souls of both fallen allies and adversaries, the Hell Noble will be almost immune to the prospect of death in battle.

Thus the invasion was a failure, with the loss of both Atsuko, the Ouroboros Lord, an entire squad of Überdemons, and countless other lives of the Paranormal Division and the Demonic Forces of Hell... we will withdraw back to North Korea for now, as our enemies are far too disorganized themselves to counterattack immediately. Admiral Greyfield will not be pleased with this failure, but the fault can be traced back to him considering he gave the approval for the invasion without considering the strength of the defense forces in Eastern Asia.

**Mission 14: Leninsk Cosmodrome, Kazakhstan:** Our failure to defeat the South Koreans was possibly the first fatal loss that our organization incurred since the war began; the Regular Army Future Forces are now aware of the fact that we are not unbeatable, and they will certainly take steps to reclaim Europe once their forces have reorganized themselves. That will certainly take them several months' worth of time considering the losses they suffered during the defense of Seoul and the Korean Demilitarized Zone. Even then, they still have to keep note of our presence in North Korea, which is now firmly under our control. Even if we are to lose the northern half of the Korean Peninsula (which is likely inevitable now that the territory is exposed on two fronts) it would not matter - the European Continent is now all but conquered by our forces, meaning the Fourth Reich is now a reality. Though Kanegawa Military Industries might use the Chronosphere once again to avert the damages done to history, all is but certain: General Donald Morden cannot be removed from the timeline as he is destined to send the Earth into chaos in the 21st century AD, as proven from an intercepted message from the Future Forces time-traveler known as L-X8. But the so-called saviors from the future have learned this a bit too late, as their intervention with the Chronosphere has already done permanent damages to the fragile balances of time and world powers...

There is one last mission that needs to be completed before we are truly ready to enter the war against the superpowers that oppose our philosophies. If one is familiar with the history of the Rebellion Wars in the alternate timeline, General Donald Morden was able to acquire the necessary technologies to develop spaceborne weaponry - this came in the form of the Astro Slug and the Amadeus Syndicate's specialized attack satellites. During his initial attacks on America, he was able to seize the Cape Canaveral Air Force Station and the Space Launch Facilities there during the First Rebellion War (which ultimately became the trump card against the Martians when they initiated a full-scale assault on Earth). Unfortunately, as you are now aware, the US Experimental Forces were a lot more successful than the previous US Military and were able to force the Rebellion Army out of their homelands. So in this timeline, the Rebellion Army is actually a lot weaker than it is considering they weren't able to acquire the necessary technologies that would allow them to take the war into the Final Frontier. Upon realization of this stark reality, General Donald Morden has, once again, approached us with the request to acquire the next best alternative: capture the Leninsk Cosmodrome (called Baikonur after the fall of the Soviet Union in the alternate timeline), a major Soviet spaceport and missile-testing facility in Kazakhstan. Though the Rebellion Army has made tremendous amounts of offensives into the states surrounding the Middle East, they could not break through the Soviet-occupied country of Kazakhstan.

Now that the Russian Military is now in disarray due to the Chinese and Rebellions attacking them in the Far East, we will use this opportunity to advance into the closed town of Leninsk. Though the Soviets aren't as strong as they used to prior to our takeover of Berlin, they have stationed large contingents of their forces here around the ten launch facilities - ranging from their basic rifle infantry to their dreaded Tesla and Desolator Troopers, and their fearsome tanks consisting of T-90s and the infamous Apocalypse Tank. To make matters worse, the Kremlin has been alerted to our presence and has sent a large taskforce to counter our assault! The composition of said force is unknown, but it is confirmed that there are at least two Sentinel-class Mammoth Tanks and at least a dozen Apocalypse Tanks, supported from the air by their Ka-50 Wolfhound Gunships. While the Demonic Forces of Hell are contributing everything they can to aid our own infantry and armored columns currently advancing into the region (mostly in the form of Revenant Prototypes, Mancubi, Arachnotrons, Hell Knights, Barons of Hell, Cyberdemons, and a handful of Infernal-Arch Dragons and Fallen Valkyria, commanded by two Ouroboros Lords and four Überdemons), the Russians are not to be underestimated and we will lose the battle if we aren't careful - they have seen what they are capable of doing of, and will do whatever it takes to neutralize the demonic threats in their territory.

Work quickly. The instant we enter the region, the Russians will be immediately alerted and will mobilize their assets to drive us out in body bags. Instead of razing their bases to the ground, it would be wise for us to clean out their defenses and steal their assets for ourselves - this will allow us to quickly build up reinforcements of our own to supplement our initial strike force. Though the Kremlin will not authorize a tactical nuclear strike here, they will do so if we try to open a demonic gate here - which means units from the Demonic Forces of Hell will be in limited supply, so use them wisely. Don't stay complacent once you seize any bases, because the Russian defenders certainly won't let you hang on to them! Secure the launchpads, steal the components that will prove to be vital to our own programs, and get out of there. The Kremlin will definitely not allow us to leave this area alive and in the worst case scenario, they will cleanse us from this area with a nuclear strike.

The fall of the Leninsk Cosmodrome will mark a new age for the Paranormal Division, and it won't be long before our banners will fly proudly over Moscow. However, we should be very cautious of this Yuri for the time being, as there is a possibility we may have to contest against him for the seat of the Russian government itself...


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

This concludes the Metal Slugopedia - a fan-made encyclopedia packed to the brim with informative content in regards to the Metal Slug universe and a few bonuses straight from the core of my imagination. While this document has finally reached the end, the conflict itself hasn't.

As long as General Morden remains at large, there will be one more war to fight. As long as there is opposition against the Regular Army, there is one more mission to accomplish. As long as activities of the unexplained occur around the planet Earth, there are more investigations that will have to be carried out. As long as the dark side of human ambitions continue to thrive, violence will never meet its end. The Classified Missions are the prime evidence for the constant instability of our world. And let's not forget about the omens regarding CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army...

The SV-001 Commando Team can and likely will never be able to truly rest on their laurels. However, new members that constantly apply for the elite commando unit will be there to help them, along with those who direct them to their victories - you, the players. The fans of Metal Slug. The ones that recognize the infamous Heavy Machine Gun quote by heart. The veterans that fought to get Marco as your character at the arcade cabinet before your partner got to select him before you did. The same band of folks that thought Fio was the cutest soldier that you ever set your eyes upon (I'm not being serious with the last one, but I'm sure many will admit it, including me).

While the franchise itself seems dead due to the lack of games being released, I have faith that the series is just taking a big nap. As SNK Playmore isn't known for constantly releasing games every consecutive year, I patiently await the eventual arrival of Metal Slug 8 or whatever title they plan to give to the release.

With how much the fic has grown and the amount of content that doesn't belong in the actual series tossed into it, this story doesn't really seem like Metal Slug anymore. But considering MegaAuthor and I are both fine with the content we've built into its foundations, it's not exactly a concern on my part. I don't know how other readers might feel though, as this is more of what our imaginations spit out instead of something truly focused on the arcade series that has transformed the Heavy Machine Gun and Rocket Launcher into memes overnight.

Before I end this, I have to give special mention to MegaAuthor (again). Not only was he the first reviewer and support for my Metal Slug stories and ideas, but he helped me get back into writing four years ago when I read some of his fics. The fact he provided positive feedback for my custom characters such as Leon (I swear, his variation of Fio's daughter is just crazy over him or is there to simply make his life a living hell), Flynn (the one and only Doomguy), and L-X8 (a Future Rebellion Army Cyborg Commando with a change of heart) has given me more inspiration to work even harder and create quality stories for the Metal Slug archive - this encyclopedia is the end result of one such example. His efforts are also evident - just check out his reviews and try to prove me wrong.

It's been over four years since I first joined the Metal Slug fandom, so the stories I initially posted will definitely have a large gap of quality in contrast to my more contemporary works. I would give them an update, but for two reasons, I decided not to. The first one is that I work nine hours a day, and the other is to show an example of how my writing has changed and evolved/devolved (the latter depending on how one views things) over the years.

Keep in mind that this encyclopedia will be constantly updated if new content happens to roll in - for example, the Black Hound tank has received its own section in the Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment chapter as the armored beast was originally planned to be usable by the player. This has also led to the development of character profiles of 'secret' characters that were meant to be the descendants of the original SV-001 Commando Unit. This is especially the case with the stuff I make up with MegaAuthor, as the custom characters we've invented have formed up quite a party. After much-needed edits and a complete revamp of their profiles (writing styles change drastically over the years if you really pay attention to your own creations) they have found themselves a new home in the Classified Documents subsection.

In conclusion, I had a lot of fun writing this. I've gotten a few laughs myself after typing up the likes and dislikes section for each character, felt a strong sense of heroism after reading some of the feats for the canon characters, and managed to imagine the fiery destruction possible with the vehicles and weaponry that were featured.

To avoid any confusions, the classified missions take place in this chronological order:

Might of the Marines takes place between near the conclusion of Metal Slug 1 and the eve of Metal Slug 2/X.  
The Elimination of EXALT takes place during the events of Metal Slug 5.  
The Hunt for Rugal Bernstein takes place shortly after the events of Metal Slug 5.  
Omens of the Future War takes place after Metal Slug 7/XX.  
Valkyria Chronicles takes place after Omens of the Future War and about a year before Vortexes of Time.  
Vortexes of Time takes place at least twenty years after Omens of the Future War.  
Demon Eclipse takes place immediately after Vortexes of Time.  
Paranormal Equation, Yuri's Revenge, and Chaos Control all take place simultaneously and after Demon Eclipse. They also replace the old timeline, so in essence these three missions overlap with Metal Slug 1.

Therefore, the timeline is as follows: Metal Slug, Might of the Marines, Metal Slug 2/X, Metal Slug 3, Metal Slug 4, Metal Slug 5/The Elimination of EXALT, The Hunt for Rugal Bernstein, Metal Slug 6, Metal Slug 7/XX, Omens of the Future War, Valkyria Chronicles, Vortexes of Time, Demon Eclipse, Paranormal Equation/Yuri's Revenge/Chaos Control.

Do note that this timeline will continually change - more and more Classified Missions are being created while the storyline periodically undergo dramatic updates as time passes. War never changes, after all. As long as my imagination remains active and alive while the inspiration keeps pouring in (and I manage to find the necessary time to make it happen), there will be no definite conclusion.

So, will it happen in the future in regards to the forgotten Metal Slug projects that I mentioned earlier?

I cannot provide an answer for this at the moment. To be honest, I intended this fic to be the true final gift that I would provide to the archives before I depart - real life is starting to catch up with me (despite all the updates and work I'm pouring into this, a long-term project is something I cannot handle today). Revival of the deceased stories would mean a complete reconstruction of everything from scratch, which is something that I do not have the time or spirit for at this point - this is exactly how Pokemon Heroes: Uprising died. I lost interest in Pokemon due to both the creators and fandom being so disrespectful to the source material, and I lost the motivation to continue writing upon realizing that I was working with something that just can't be finished in spite of all the work I've poured into the project - primarily because Nintendo and Game Freak keep on churning out new content and generations. Trying to do so when you're already occupied with work, keeping fit, and a slew of real life problems, there is just no reason to continue in spite of the ideas that I had planned for it.

There was a time when I actually enjoyed writing Pokemon Heroes: Uprising. That happened a long time ago, when my interest in the series was at its peak and I had plenty of followers that were anxious for the newest update. But now that both have vanished, trying to work on the story is harder than running 1.5 miles in a matter of ten minutes - and I do that at least twice a week. It really begs the question as to how I was able to make chapters that were long enough to be twenty-page research papers in themselves. I guess other authors were doing it, and trying to follow their example wasn't too difficult if you took the time to read through their works... but it's not the case anymore. A lot of writers just stopped writing all of a sudden, and my spirit waned with it.

In addition, the Pokemon fandom has a huge grudge/vendetta against original characters. If Flynn and Leon were featured in a story from that series, they would be vaporized with negative reviews because of reasons such as 'taking away screentime from the main character' or 'too overpowered, please nerf or I'm removing this from my favorites'. Yeah. Gives me one less reason to care about that series - even more so when I love to write about conflict, and apparently they're more interested in romance than anything else (they're fucking kids... a ten-year-old has about as much grasp on the concept as a blindfolded drunken man with a brick of hot butter).

_*I avoid the usage of strong language unless absolutely necessary. However, the Pokemon fandom has driven me over the edge multiple times in the past._

My interest in Pokemon finally vanished once and for all after I got rid most of the Pokemon stuff I have at home in order to make space for more valuable collectibles - I sold most of my cards while keeping some rares (and hope they'll be worth something years down the road, but I'm not counting on it) while I will be donating my old Pokemon books and toys to a local toy drive this coming Christmas.

Hopefully, this encyclopedia will make up for the disappointment (at least the way I see the doomed story as). I hope - I've spent so much time placing endless amounts of dedication and effort into this that this is easily better than Pokemon Heroes: Uprising, a project that I have considered to be my most ambitious one yet when I still had all the time in the world to write.

Though MegaAuthor has an interest of restarting his own dead Metal Slug fics, he has no plans of doing so anytime soon but he has indeed established a rebooted series thanks to inspiration generated from this encyclopedia. A lot has happened over the few months of progress for this story; in the end, it appears that this website as a whole is just starting to die off slowly. All I can say is that anything can happen in the distant future but for now, this encyclopedia will be my last major project. But considering the updates I'm shelling out for it, it'll continue to receive updates for quite a _long_ time similar to a well-supported game that just refuses to let time wear it out and fade into the pages of history.

My time on this website is up in terms of general activeness and trying to follow the popular crowds and/or leaders; it's time to move on. Everyone else has, so there's no point for me to remain here. Maybe one day I'll return, but don't count on it.

Special thanks goes to:

**SNK Playmore:** They brought us this amazing franchise and the classic concept of 'shoot everything until the arcade cabinet explodes'.

**Westwood Studios:** For bringing us Command and Conquer (C&amp;C does not belong to EA in the hearts of true fans, but I'll give them some credit for C&amp;C: Generals for being acceptably decent at the very least) and countless mods that have made the games stand the test of time in regards to replayability. Thanks to them, they have inspired me to meld a great deal of lore and units into the Metal Slug universe, such as the Sentinel-Class Mammoth Tank and V-64 ORCA Assault Craft.

**The Mental Omega Team:** The brilliant fan-driven volunteers that delivered what was easily one of the best C&amp;C game modifications in its two decades' worth of history that still continues on strong even after at least ten years since its inception. Kanegawa Military Industries in particular originated from this mod, as they have a very interesting backstory as Japan's premier defense contractor. However, a lot of the Classified Vehicles and a re-imagined version of the Psychic Corps owe their existence to this very mod and its team as it has given me plenty of inspiration to exercise my imagination.

**id Software:** For bringing us two of the finest FPS shooters in the history of violent and over-the-top electronic entertainment: Wolfenstein and Doom. The majority of the 'Might of the Marines' mission, the character Flynn 'Mack' Taggart, the Demonic Forces of Hell, and countless amounts of content were inspired by both series, respectively.

**Firaxis Games:** For bringing us X-COM: Enemy Unknown in a worthy reboot ever since X-COM: Apocalypse. The Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit and their weaponry was inspired by the unit of the same name in X-COM: Enemy Within; the same goes for the mission codenamed 'The Elimination of EXALT'. Also, I've thought of a concept where Metal Slug plays like a turn-based strategy game in some aspects (though I'm sure not everyone will be fond of the idea, even though MegaAuthor and I believe it will turn out well).

**Sega:** For Valkyria Chronicles, one of the finest RPGs I've played in a while and introducing one hell of an awesome concept of a character with divine powers. I also envisioned certain portions of my story to play out like a typical level from the game series. Also, the character inspired by this series that shows up in this story should be dead obvious.

**Kazuki Takahashi:** For Yu-Gi-Oh. Without him, the concepts of Minami 'Mimi' Nakao and Alyssa Melchiott, not to mention the more outlandish plot elements that deal with the occult and supernatural likely wouldn't exist. It also helped me replace my lost interest in Pokemon - since I also loved Yu-Gi-Oh as a kid but only enjoyed Pokemon on a lukewarm level, I guess that's why I was able to go back to it so easily.

**Square Enix:** For giving me additional inspiration of the Valkyrias via one of their rather underrated titles, Valkyrie Profile (of course, I only knew about this series thanks to MegaAuthor bringing it up).

**James Cameron:** For Aliens and Terminator. The Pulse Rifle is arguably one of the finest weapons to have ever graced science fiction, and the references to the sentient killer robots should be very obvious already.

**MegaAuthor:** That one guy who continues to support me all the way despite all the crazy ideas that I have. This encyclopedia probably wouldn't have been made at all without his support, and my focus on the Metal Slug series certainly wouldn't have grown this big if it wasn't for him welcoming me to the fandom on some cold winter day way back in January of 2010. He is by far the second greatest driving force to this encyclopedia (the first being me and my dedication to continue updating this). He has also helped contribute a vast amount of content - the Bioroids, Adepts, and the addition of elements from the King of Fighters universe (albeit on a minimal extent for the latter) are just some of his contributions off the top of my head. All in all, plenty of elements in this story wouldn't even be there if it wasn't for him pitching some of the grander elements into it.

**Real Life:** A great deal of the lore was integrated from real-life experiences and events that I hear via the news or word-of-mouth, or perhaps thought up on-the-spot as I walk through the streets.

**You:** For reading this encyclopedia (of course), and hopefully enjoyed it (I hope).

**Me:** I burned hell knows how many countless hours making this while ironing out almost every mistake that I could stumble across. This is my second largest project next to my abandoned Pokemon fic, but this one has actually reached a stage of true completion - albeit with continuous updates that keep on being released for it.

There's probably a lot more that I haven't provided credit to, but there's just too much for me to remember. Regardless, just like the ending of any Metal Slug game goes...

_**Peace forever!**_

* * *

_"The Future is Now." _\- **SNK, circa 2000**


End file.
